Naruto Meets the Dragons
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: VotE, sent to Serdio. What is going on? What the hell is up with Naruto? DarSha, NaruRose, SasukeX? KUSHINA LIVES! M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

...

Alright, since I basically fucked up with the last try, I'll be doing this one. Dragon Flight was failed, but hopefully, I don't lose this one. It's not likely with what I plan on putting it through, though, so if I do this right, it won't be discontinued.

Also, note that this is also somewhat of my own idea, and I have revisited the game. That's what got me rethinking on this.

Alright, here we go!

But before I do:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

**Chapter 1**

Two people were facing each other. One in a Red-orange cloak with a single fox tail behind him. He wore an Orange Jumpsuit, with Light Blue on the Shoulders. The other one looked like a Bat, with Black and red eyes, black commas in the Red Pupils.

"Let's finish this in one blow!" The one that looked like a bat shouted, as he went through 3 handsigns, and making Lightning form around his hand, before it turned Black.

"Prepare to lose, Sasuke!" the one in a cloak shouted back, as a Purple sphere that seemed to spin at high speeds inside of his right hand.

They both jumped over the river they were next to, and collided in the middle, over the water, and in front of a Waterfall.

The result was not what they were expecting.

The moment the two attacks made contact, the blonde one felt something was off.

"**Kit, bad news! These attacks are doing more than you think!"**

"_Just tell me what they are doing fox!"_

"**They're making a rift in time and space! Pull back your Rasengan, NOW!"**

"_I have to stop him from going to that snake!"_

"**If you don't pull back, then NEITHER of you will survive!"**

"_The village will rejoice with my death, and you know it. They'll mourn over him, but not me. And what if we do survive? They'll never find us, and he could gain the power he would want to kill Itachi. I still don't see why he would do that, though."_

"**We'll figure that out later! But if we survive, then I might not. I'm blaming you for this."**

"_And you'd have every right to do so. I Just hope you do. Kurama."_

"**You finally call me by my name... You don't expect to survive, don't you?"**

"_No, but there's always a chance. Me against Zabuza was one particular indication."_

"**You've got a point there, but I'm still blaming you."**

There was a large explosion, followed by silence. There was nothing there.

Kakashi made it to the area, and saw that no one was there. There were traces of the fight and the explosion, but nothing else. "Pakkun..."

"Its no use, Kakashi. The scent ends here." the dog then looked at the waterfall. "But I do smell something else. Could be dangerous. It's neither of their scents."

"What is it, then?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know... but if you ask me, it's similar to a Reverse Summoning. The scent is similar, sure, but it's not a Reverse Summoning. There are a few differences there, to mark it as similar, but not in form."

"We failed." Kakashi looked down, before a plant-like man appeared.

"If you are looking for the two that were fighting here, I watched the entire thing. Black Lightning, and a Purple Sphere. Red Cloak, and a bat-like form. They clashed, and the area exploded. After that, there was no trace of either of them. You seem more knowledgeable. Do you know what happened?"

"Who are you, and why do you want to know?" Kakashi glared.

"Relax, Konoha Shinobi. I'm with Jiraiya. I'm a double agent for him. The Blonde one is his Godson."

Kakashi sighed. "Where do you plan to meet with him?"

"2 days from now. I'm one of the reasons why he knows. He may have been after Orochimaru, but we're also after the snake, so we teamed up, so to speak. Watching the battle served a double purpose for both sides."

"The best we can think of is a Reverse Summoning, as that's closest. For all intents and purposes, tell Akatsuki that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki went missing with no clear lead. I'll report to Jiraiya about this, and the Hokage."

"Noted." The Plant-man said. "Know that I also owe Jiraiya. Farewell."

-Strange Forest-

Naruto woke up in a cave, a fire next to him. There was a girl nearby in Purple clothing. He immediately saw the Rapier at her side. "So, you finally awaken." She stated.

"Where am I?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did. The last thing I remember was fighting against someone in front of a Waterfall. Next thing I know, I wake up here." Naruto admitted.

"The Southern Half of Serdio. Your name?"

Naruto looked around and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He rushed towards him. "Did he..."

"He's alive. But you're lucky that the Dragon didn't find you. I can't say the same about the guy in red."

Naruto then turned his head. "What do I call you?"

"You don't need to know my name." she replied.

"I do if I want to thank you." Naruto retorted.

"Why would you thank me?"

Naruto sighed. "I know all about where I was before I ended up here. I know all about the entire continent, and the surrounding islands. I know more about legends than most would believe. Not once have I heard anything about Serdio."

"That would be impossible. I've been everywhere on Endiness. Every place knows about Serdio, even those that lived under a rock. Trust me, I've asked."

Naruto sighed. "Hang on, I gotta check something out." Naruto then sat down in the Lotus position, and starting to meditate.

-Mindscape-

He was immediately in front of the seal. "Kurama? You still alive?"

"**Yeah... But I'm tired as fuck."**

"You tried to save me, didn't you?"

"**Yeah... just let me sleep, unless you found out where we landed."**

"It was a place called Serdio. You know about it?"

The fox sighed before closing his eyes. They then opened up extremely wide to epic proportions. **"DID YOU JUST SAY SERDIO?"**

"I take it you know about it?"

"**Kid, you landed near my home. Nibi's home as well. 11,000 years ago, Nibi and I were born in Tiberoa. Serdio is just east of Tiberoa. If you ever need information on the Dragon Campaign, let me know. I'll tell you about it. But be careful of Dragons. If there are any left, hit their eye with a Blade, and charge both your Chakra and mine into it."**

"What will that do?"

"**If there are dragons running around, then be careful. They are far beyond Chuunin in their weaker states, though they lack the diversity."**

Naruto nodded. "Any advice?"

"**I'd need to know the changes in the last 11,000 years to give accurate information, but since you're in Serdio, more specifically, the Southern Half, I could give you my old weapon. I had it hidden there before I died. It was a rapier, and I hope you can learn to use it here."**

"What about Konoha?"

"**They likely won't find you, and you won't be able to return until you do something. If the Winglies were still around, and their powers are still as strong, you may find a way back through them. I'm giving you a few of my memories. More specifically the languages used and written back then. Gigantos, Minintos, Wingly, and you already know English. Those are the ones you're going to receive now."**

Naruto gripped his head. **"Give it a few seconds, then find out what's happened in the last 11,000 years."**

Naruto nodded. "I'll let you sleep then. Let me know if you find out anything else." He then left, and Kurama sighed. **_"Kit, you're in a good place to learn how to use a weapon. Being as you'll be learning how to use my weapon, you'll be perfect."_**

-outside-

The woman was waving her hand in front of his eyes. "Are you there, kid?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Could you tell me what happened in the last 11,000 years here?" Naruto asked.

"It is common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's. My name is Rose. You wouldn't know the last name."

"**Kit! This is an old friend of mine! Ask her how she survived this long."**

"I'm going to go on a guess and ask how you lived around 11,000 years ago." Naruto stated, earning a shocked look from her.

"How did you..."

"**Say what I say."** Naruto mentally nodded. "You were engaged at 17, right before a final battle between Winglies and Humans. His name was Zieg. He died in that very battle."

She sat down with a shocked look on her face. "You know... that's..."

"Impossible?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "The impossible happens for me all the time. Anyway, he was affected by Petrification, and you were devastated. And you want to know what else? Somewhere near here an old friend of yours sealed something that could only come out of the seal with his Life Force Present."

"How do you know this?" Rose asked, her eyes still in shock.

"Said friend is sealed inside my gut." Naruto then took off his jacket and shirt, before channeling his Chakra. The seal appeared and Rose inspected it. "This is... A seal regarding Soa."

"The Shinigami, where I come from. God of Death."

"It ties you to Soa. I don't know where you come from, but you're coming with me. I'll teach you what I know about this place. Just don't tell anyone else that I've lived for as long as I have. If anyone asks, you don't know my age, and I'd kill you if you asked."

Naruto nodded in response. "And Sasuke?"

"We'll leave him in Bale. There's an Inn there, but it's pretty far. There's also someone near here that's probably going after a friend of theirs. With the recent battle between the First Division Knights of Bale, and Sandora, I'd imagine he'd go to Hellena to get her, and maybe even run into some POWs. If that's the case, he'd be taking them to Bale. We'll head there, and I'll give him the description. If you friend knows Zieg, he's got the looks down pat, but wears Red armor with one Pauldron. Everything else is damn near the same."

"**Got it, Kit. If we see him, I'll know it's him."**

_'Noted.'_

"By the way, which one is he?"

"He goes by Kurama, but I'm not sure if you'd know that name." Naruto stated, earning a shake of the head. "Well, considering the fact he's a 10 story tall Fox now, I can't imagine him to use the same name."

Rose looked at him. "Sly, a little manipulative... got Zieg to propose?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. **"That's me. She remembers me."**

"He says that was him."

"Korallo... How did he end up as a Fox?"

"**Beats the fuck out of me. I died, and ended up as a Yoko. The anything in between is lost to me. I finally remembered after being sealed into the Wife of the First Hokage. When that happened, I had remembered a lot of my past life as Korallo. The rest of it came with Shinigami's Seal. It's not Soa, but a different version of the 108th Species here. I may not be able to take control of your body, but be sure to tell her this, exactly as I say it."**

Naruto looked at her. "Rose, there's something you should know, but I also have a question. What is the 108th species? Kurama isn't saying anything on it."

"The Moon Child... The Moon Child is known as what will give Soa's blessing, but they always hold the essence of the god of destruction. They are always in a human, and I had to get rid of each one to this point. I can't let anyone revive the God of Destruction. That's way I had asked one of the Winglies to give me partially immortality. This is stuff I can't let anyone know."

Naruto sighed. "The thing about power, is not why it was created. The only thing that you can control is how it's used. If the power is used for good, regardless of why it was created in the for in the first place, it's look on as Good. If a power is used with evil intentions, then the power is looked on as evil. Maybe if someone taught the Moon Child to err on the side of Good, maybe we can make it so they can help bring peace... Of course, there would be a balance to the peace, as Peace is never everlasting. Chaos always exists alongside peace. It's like a balance between light and dark. Good and Evil. Peace and Chaos. If there's an imbalance between anything something happens to balance it out."

"Where did you get that from?"

"Kurama."

Rose sat back and sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"He didn't think about it before he was sealed inside of me, with only half of his power. The other half was actually the opposite of what was sealed in me. Yang Chakra, the Light half, was sealed in me. The other half, the Yin half, was sealed elsewhere. I don't know where it is." Naruto admitted. "I have the soul and Yang half of his Chakra. His life force. It's only understanding the basis of his own Chakra cut like it is that led him to that idea. Even light can cause destruction, just as much as Darkness can."

"Darkness causes more destruction. Light heals."

"There's a flip side to the coin. There always is. Damage made by Light is hidden, and yet instantaneous. The Damage made by Darkness is long term, and builds up gradually. If you let Darkness consume you, control you... then it is bad, because you're doing bad things with your power. Light is used to heal, so it's looked on as Good. If you see that, you'll see what I mean."

Rose sighed and nodded. "Korallo has always been the wise man. If that came from him, then I can honestly say I never thought about it, and he's probably right."

"Kurama hasn't always been wise. At least, not by human standards where I'm from."

"**That's partially my fault, for not remembering sooner. People have forgotten what I came up with, as that was once how I was. A Mindless beast before the first sealing. As humans that's the only thing they remembered. A beast that didn't know how to think. That's the human idea of Demon."**

Naruto repeated those words. Rose nodded. "Think you can help balance the war out? I know it's a lot to ask but..."

"Who started it?" Naruto asked.

"Sandora started the war with a Dragon. Feyrbrand happens to be that very Dragon."

"Ole Green Tusk?" Naruto asked.

"Green Tusk?"

"Oh, I make a habit of giving nicknames to people. It's not one of his, but it's me."

Rose nodded. "He is the Green Tusked Dragon, yes." Naruto nodded.

"So, Sandora started the war with the dragon on their side?" Rose nodded. Naruto then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke has a Curse Mark on him. Think you can use your Dragoon Powers to purify it? Maybe make it safe for him to use? We can use his help here."

"Why?"

"He may be revenge driven, and it may not be by blood, but he's my brother. I couldn't let him go to that snake just for power. I think that him getting what he wants here and then trying to find a way, would help out not only him, but everyone." Naruto stated. "The power of that curse will kill him if he uses it too much. It deteriorates the mind. Makes it easier for one person in particular to control him. I'm not asking to get rid of the risk of using it, but I really hope you can help make it safe for his mental state."

Rose looked at Sasuke. "Where is it? I may be able to make it safe, but without a Light Element Dragoon, I can't get rid of the self-destruction effect on a physical level. The Light Dragoon can. The White Silver Dragon had that kind of power. I never did." Naruto nodded in response.

"Please. Help him." She nodded, and and went to work. "It's on his neck. Left side." She mumbled a few words, but Naruto didn't hear them. Kurama did though. **"Aura Pulse of Darkness... So, she is using that one to purify it... Not my particular choice but, doable... for her."**

"_Aura Pulse of Darkness?"_

"**It's a spell that was used to purify hearts. I could never use it, and it has a purifying effect on powers, but it has to equal the power it's purifying. That's the only downside. If I could've used it, then I would've taught it to you to use it. If she can teach it to you, then you can use it on Anko."**

"_That would help out. But I'll have to show her what I... what _we_ can do first. Maybe teach her something in return."_

Rose looked back at Naruto. "I may not be able to completely purify it, but it's the best I can do right now." Naruto checked on it. _"Kurama?"_

"**From here on out, call me by my name here. Korallo is what you should call me from now on."**

"_It'll take some getting used to, but alright... Korallo."_

"**Alright, the snake's influence is gone, and the damage is still repairable. I can make it so he can use it as a Dragoon-like transformation, you can ask Rose about it, but it would be the same form he used against you in the Valley of the End. That's the form he'll use. I'd do the same for you after a while. It'll take a while to do so. You've gotten 56% of my power turned into your own. Once this happens, I'll do the same with myself. You won't be a Dragoon, and neither will he, but they will work the same way as a Dragoon. I can't guarantee the process will work to your liking with me, though."**

"_Alright. But can you make it happen? At least to see the effects with Sasuke? If it'll work like you say, then we'll see how Sasuke handles it."_

"Rose, Korallo and I are going to try something. It should allow him to use the Mark like the Dragoons did." Naruto said.

"How do you two plan to do that?"

"It's him with the idea, not me. I'm just going along with it." Naruto admitted, and Rose sighed. Naruto put both hands over the mark, and infused Korallo's power with the knowledge of a Dragoon Transformation. Sasuke's eyes opened up wide, and he screamed in pain. He couldn't move, for some reason.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?"

"Shut up Sasuke! This is supposed to help you control this!"

"I don't need your help! AHHHHHH!" Sasuke shouted.

Rose watched on with interest. _'He considers this kid a brother?'_

Naruto just kept on working. "This is the same power that fueled my Rasengan in the Valley! It countered the power of your Curse Mark powering your Chidori! Just shut up and accept what I'm doing, because Itachi will never find us where we're at, and you'll never find him here either!" That gave Sasuke a pause, and he ignored all pain for a second there. "This will help both of us, because if it works like I hope it will then I'll gain the same power as you, and we'll take him on together! As members of a family SHOULD do!"

Naruto stopped channeling Korallo's Chakra to the Curse. "It's done. The mark..." He looked at where it was. "I don't believe it... It's gone."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What do you mean it's gone? I can still feel its Chakra but... It's different. Calmer. Almost as if..."

"It was purified. The Snake's influence was gone when I started. I just made it so it could be used at a moments notice, similar to the Dragoon status here. Try to call on it."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't risk it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"The power is corrosive. If I use it too much it will destroy me physically."

"That's the point I told you I couldn't fix." Rose stated.

"Yeah. Well, that may have been fixed with what we did." Naruto told her. "Sasuke, just try to call on it. See if it works."

Sasuke sighed, as he tried calling on the power. It didn't come out. "I can't."

"Sure you can! You didn't think I would stand a chance against Haku. What makes you any different?"

"No. I really can't. I tried to bring it out like I did before, but it didn't follow." Sasuke replied. "I don't understand it. The power is there, but I can't use it."

Rose sighed, earning their attention. "It responds to a need. More specifically a need to protect. That's what I use, and it works every time."

Sasuke then imagined Naruto in danger from Itachi. It started coming out, and he glowed a sliver glow. Naruto covered his eyes, as did Rose. When the glow subsided, Sasuke appeared in the same form as before, but different. His skin was the same color as usual: A pale, yet tanned complexion. His eyes were the usual Onyx Black, and showed he didn't have his Sharingan active. His hair was the same color, but his clothes were entirely different.

It was changed into a Black Armor, the same color as his hair, which was still Black. There was the Uchiha Insignia on the Chest Plate with a Snake underneath it. He didn't hold a weapon, but the wings... They were the same as before. Bat-like wings, but they were the same color as the Armor.

He was looking at himself. "This... This is..."

"How did you manage to get the Dragoon Armor right?"

"This isn't the Dragoon form, and that's not Dragoon Armor. Since it uses the power of a Snake, I'd assume if you went up against a Snake with the power of a Dragon, you'd probably get the same result. I can't really say anything on that, and Korallo has no idea if that's the case. Still, if we see the Dragon Buster, provided it also survived this long, we should avoid being hit by it. Settle for a Graze if you can't avoid it." Naruto said. "We'll also need to find a weapon for him to use. His Sharingan will allow for speed. And a lot of it."

"That's an understatement." Sasuke pointed out. "It effectively gets rid of Tunnel Vision. That's how good it is for speed. And with the perception, you could add accuracy into that."

Naruto was silent for a bit. "Rapier. That's your best bet. Rose, I believe that's your department." She shook her head.

"Do I have to ask why me?"

"You expect me to know anything? Even with Korallo sealed inside of me? He won't give out the secrets to your style, as they're not his to give. The main problem is: Regardless of the fact that he's been inside of me all my life, he still has no idea what kind of weapon would suit me best. All he knows is that I'm a close range fighter. Which weapon in particular is what he can't figure out."

"And why not?" she asked, completely curious.

"He may know a lot, but since everyone started to stunt my progress until what Sasuke would know as the Wave mission, our first C-rank, that was the only time I've really gotten any training to _improve_. Everything else, was to keep me weak. And when I finally got some kind of good training, the speed at which I grew was incredible."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa back up!" Sasuke said. "Are you saying that everyone else wanted you to have absolutely no skills?"

"Exactly. The council wanted me dead. The only true exceptions to who wanted me dead in the village is... actually, I'll put it to you this way. The amount of people that actually cared for me I could count on one hand." He paused as he mentally named them. _'Teuchi, Ayame, Jiji, Hinata... heck, Jiraiya is on that list too. Regardless of the fact he's a pervert.'_

"Yeah, I can still count them on one hand. There's only 6 right now, but one of them is dead. That means 5. Teuchi, Ayame, Hinata, Iruka-sensei and Jiraiya. Those are the only ones that stay in the village and care about me, even though Jiraiya is a Sannin. Not even Kakashi-sensei has made that list."

Sasuke just stared at Naruto. _'If they did that...'_ "Why? Why would they do that to you? I mean I know they didn't like you, but that was going too far!"

Naruto sighed. "Rose, you know him as Korallo. Sasuke, you know him as the Kyuubi no Yoko. He's been sealed in my gut since the day I was born." He paused. "That's also the reason I survived the Chidori that hit my lung. He's the reason it healed. That's the only reason I am alive."

Sasuke sighed, and looked Naruto in the eye. "It's better if you stay here. Even if I go back, if they're going to treat you like that, they'll never let you become Hokage. No matter what you do."

"That's why it's my dream. If I can accomplish it, then that means I've changed their opinions of me, and I finally gained acceptance."

"The only way you could do that is by proving yourself in a war, or stopping an invasion,with everyone watching you do so firsthand." Sasuke pointed out. "That'll never happen."

"Even if they don't find out what happens here, we can still help end a war. I just wish I knew who my parents were."

"What do you mean? Surely they'd... On second thought, the only one who would ever tell you is the Sandaime, but he didn't, did he?"

Naruto shook his head. Rose seemed to remember something. "You said Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto looked at her. "That's my surname."

"You see, a while back, 12 years ago, actually, there's been reports of a Red haired female. She called herself Kushina Uzumaki, but no one knows how she moves, where she's from, or even got close enough to find out anything else on her. She's a powerful assassin. The likes of which none has lived to see. I can only tell you rumors, because before anyone ever sees her, they're already dead. No one knows how she kills, and there's never any witnesses." She replied. "I've only heard about her in passing, but I haven't seen her."

Naruto sighed. "Do you have anything else on a description? Maybe a last known location." She shook her head. "The rumors did originate in Tiberoa, but they've spread to Millie Seseau, and even Serdio. No one knows where she is."

He nodded. "If that's the best we've got, then after this war, then I'll be finding out everything I can about her. Before I go back, I have to find her. If she's my mother, then..."

"I know. You haven't known your family, and this is a change to find out. You're going to take it." Sasuke sighed. "Just like me and going after Itachi. You'd probably go rogue for this chance."

Naruto sighed. "It's likely that they think we're both dead, or transported to who knows where. We were transported into another Dimension. The same dimension that Korallo came from. As far as anyone back home knows, we're looking for a way back, if we're even alive. For the time being, we need to work this out on our end. It's not likely they'll find us easily. Kushina has probably found a way to get back home, but if she did, she either doesn't remember, doesn't have a reason to return, or maybe even doesn't remember the reason to return."

Rose nodded. "If that's the case, then I wouldn't be surprised. If she's from your world, then if she saw you doing something Humans can't do here, then you might make her remember."

"Then that's a second goal for me. The first thing I need to do is end this war. We'll be playing for Bale. If we come across the guy you saved from Feyrbrand, then we join up with him. Hopefully, he ends up on Bale's side of this war." Naruto said, as the other two nodded. "Feyrbrand is something that we'll need to beat, and I think they have incentive to join up with Bale. All things considered, if this guy is from a nearby village and was almost attacked by a Dragon allied with Sandora, he's gonna go up against Sandora. Especially if he's a dragoon."

"Know that he doesn't know he's a Dragoon. At least, it doesn't seem like it, as he didn't use it when Feyrbrand attacked him." Rose stated. "I'll have to awaken it for him. He's got Zieg's Dragoon Spirit. I can awaken it for him."

"You do that. Korallo is gonna have to rest up for a while. After my fight to Stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, he's pretty worn out. He gave me power during the fight, but controlling it for two people, even through the Jinchuuriki cloak, is hard on a being. Human or not, it's not easy to do."

Rose and Sasuke nodded, as Sasuke left his new form back to his regular state. He was panting. "It'll do that a few times. The more you use it, the better off you'll be, but we can't let anyone else know about it until I awaken the Red Eye Dragoon." Sasuke nodded as he stopped panting.

Naruto looked out toward the entrance. "Alright, who's hungry?"

"I didn't get any food. I didn't think either of you would wake up yet." Rose admitted.

"It's okay. I sent 3 Shadow Clones out there to hunt, and they've got the food caught, skinned and 2 of them are bringing it back here." Naruto admitted.

"How did you know that?" Rose asked.

Naruto then blinked. "You know, I don't know how I know it."

"The Shadow Clone... You said you made 3 of them, right?" A nod. "The Third one dispelled?" A nod. "Shit. You gain the Clones Memories when they dispel."

Naruto blinked, and then sighed. "That's a piece of info that would've been useful to know. The mental feedback from using too many at once is a likely problem, though."

"You're right." Rose admitted. The clones entered the cave at that point, carrying 4 Large Boars. "You really intend on eating all of that?"

Naruto nodded, as they started cooking over the fire, which was getting low. "Sasuke?"

"That's far too small." He pointed out.

"I know. You mind?" He shook his head, and went through a few handsigns, before letting out a small Fireball. "I can't make a bigger one... I have too little Chakra."

Naruto nodded, before charging a bit of Wind Chakra. "Wind Element Jutsu. I found out that my element was Wind, but I had to work out what I could do with it without help. Enhancing Fire Jutsu is a given, but this is the only way I know how to do so. I don't have Chakra Exhaustion, like you do. Korallo's Chakra is corrosive at this point. Using too much of it at once can damage the body. It's similar to the Cursed Seal of Heaven, but the damage is only physical. That's why I lost all use in one arm during our fight. Once I've finished using it, it switches functions and heals. I have natural regeneration, sure. But that's a Bloodline of sorts, and it's enhanced with Korallo sealed inside of me. That's why I can recover from Chakra Exhaustion in a single night, along with a few flesh wounds."

Sasuke nodded. "Wake me up when it's ready." He laid down and fell asleep quickly.

"How long do you think it'll take to cook?" She asked.

"I'd give it an hour. Maybe 2. I always eat a lot, not just Ramen, like everyone back home thinks." Naruto admitted. "I can go 4 days without eating, but that's taking it easy on traveling. That's on a full stomach."

Rose nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. And him?"

"Somehow, I doubt he could keep going as long as I could. I've definitely got the stamina, but he's got speed." Naruto stated. "I'd say 2 days on a full stomach is pushing it for him."

Rose nodded in agreement.

-4 days later-

Rose, Naruto and Sasuke were in the Forests, but Naruto was leading the way, on the ground. "Why are we going this way, again?" Sasuke asked, partially annoyed.

"Korallo had a weapon hidden near here. I'm using his Chakra to act as a Tracker of sorts. It's leading me to it. Rose said it was only 10 hours between the time I woke up, and the time she saved the guy. By the way, I got a name for him. You can thank my Shadow Clones. His name is Dart Feld. He was born in Neet, 23 years ago, and came to Seles around 7 years old. 5 years ago, he went on a quest of his own. Sasuke, you'd find a bit of familiarity with him here. He was after the one that killed his parents. Oddly enough, they were named Zieg and Claire Feld. He carries around his father's Memento. I have a feeling that the memento happens to be the Spirit of the Red eye Dragon. That also means that his father is the Zieg from the last Dragon Campaign."

"But that can't be..."

"Petrification can be cured with time." Naruto pointed out. "It's been 11,000 years. It's highly possible that he could've gotten out of it in the last 30 years."

Rose sighed. "Is that your thinking, or Korallo's?"

"Mine. Korallo is still asleep. I'm only using his Chakra as a link to his weapon." Naruto pointed out. "I've been gaining his memories of this place and what happens. I may do a lot of the thinking, but the information is based on his memories. I'm only pointing out a possibly in the matter."

"I wouldn't have killed Zieg, if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not saying you did. But if was in Neet when The Black Monster attacked, then it's likely he managed to get out of there alive. If that's the case, something's going on. Any dead guys claiming to be alive at this point is likely to be Zieg."

"You know how improbable that is?" Rose asked.

"Need I remind you about me and the Impossible?" Naruto retorted.

"Point." She replied.

"You know, Naruto, she's far better for you than Sakura."

Naruto sighed. "Sakura is likely to be better off with Bushy Brows than you. No offense."

"None taken. Until she gets completely serious, I wouldn't go after her anyway."

"Why do you think I kept going after her?"

"So you could get hit."

"No. I went after her, because I knew you wouldn't want her the way she is. You don't like fangirls. That's the problem with her."

"I'm more worried about the Fanboys rather than Fangirls." Sasuke shivered. "They're even worse."

"Did you think I didn't know about them, either?" Naruto asked. "I may not have done anything forward regarding you until you left, but I was always backing you. The only actions you have made that I question are your goal to take down Itachi, which I don't believe he did it for that reason, and you leaving. Everything else you had damn near perfect support from me, whether you realized it or not."

Sasuke sighed, though he tensed up when Itachi was brought up. "Look, I may have been blind to a lot of things, but I don't get why you'd put yourself in trouble because of me?"

Naruto stopped at that point, before turning his head to the left a bit, he ran up to a Tree, and put a hand on it. "It's here." _"Korallo, we're here."_

There was a yawn, before Korallo spoke up. **"About time. I was getting bored. Charge my Chakra to your fingertips, and put it to the ground. It should pop up."**

Naruto did just that, and a glow appeared on the ground, which then formed a Glyph. Rose watched it all happen, and Sasuke had activated his Sharingan for it. Trying to memorize everything he could. There was nothing he could decipher in this Glyph. The glyph soon shrunk, and then the ground rose in front of Naruto, only to form a small case.

"**Alright. The case is far too sturdy for any Jutsu that I know of. Dragoon Magic, Dragonic attacks, even Wingly Magic. It's all useless. Do the same at the midpoint of the front."** Naruto followed what he was saying, and it opened up.

Inside was what seemed like a knuckle guard, made of a Brown Metal of sorts. Rose's eyes widened. **"Naruto, grab the handle, the Overguard covering your knuckles. After that, channel My chakra, and then yours into it. Mine through the fingertips, and yours through the palm, like you would for the Rasengan."**

When he did that, the thing glowed, and made a physical blade that Rose recognized immediately. "It can't be..."

"He says this isn't the Dragon Buster. He had it made to work for him only. He has to channel his own energy, before anyone else can use it. This is Dragon's Horn. Aptly named, since the hilt was made from Belzac's armor. At least that's what he's saying. It'll work on anything damn near as well as the Dragon Buster works on Dragoons. Any metallic armor, Dragon hides, hell even the Virage's of old are nothing before this sword. This also would be a good thing if someone tries to get the 9 Bijuu together. This sword can do some good damage to Demons just like it can for Dragons. It was a Just in Case thing."

Rose nodded at that. "He always had a way to figure things out before even he realized he knew of them."

"**It was a problem of mine back then. Sue me."**

"_No need. This'll help."_

Naruto sighed. "Alright. We're 4 days out from Seles at a Civilian Pace. Rose, you think you can keep up at a Shinobi's pace?"

"I may be old, but I'm not out of shape." Rose stated.

"Then we'll go towards Bale. Once there, we'll meet with the current King, and ask what's been going on. Rose, I would suggest you stay hidden for that time. I'm going to find out what they know about her. I do know one thing for sure though, and it's thanks to Korallo... She's my mother by blood, and thought to have been dead. By all accounts, she _should_ be dead." Naruto stated.

Rose raised an eyebrow, as did Sasuke. "Rose isn't a good one to reveal until she awakens the Red Eye Dragoon. Sasuke, you and I are more likely to figure out what we can do around here in a City. A Capital City makes it a bit more likely. A Merchant City, though, is even more likely to find out things."

"Where did you pick this up?"

"Standard Information gathering. Merchant cities tend to have traveling merchants from time to time. They say Pubs are a great source of information. They are second only to the Traveling Merchants. You could consider them the Kings of the Rumor mill. Ino was the top in Konoha. When it comes to general information, mainly for location of certain people, you can almost guarantee you'll find something there. A Pub has maybe 72% chance of finding information you want. Merchant cities, or even Merchant towns, have at least 90% chance of having the information. Back home, I had a type of Spy Network that no one in the village could rival, and no one could every figure out how they worked, and for a reason."

"It's the agents actions, right?"

"Nope. It's the Agents themselves." Naruto admitted. "Think of it from a normal Human standpoint. How many people would suspect a mouse to be a spy?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "You used rodents?"

"Animals, Sasuke. No one would ever suspect an Animal of spying on them. The Inuzuka Clan Head is the only one to know of this, and they are in on it as well. They get the information, as do I. The Inuzuka is basically a midpoint for everything. Kiba doesn't know, but it all finds its way there. That's why I've always had the Inuzuka's backing on the council. I help them gather information that would help them and me, and they help me out where I can't do anything easily."

Sasuke nodded. "They back me up, sure. But otherwise, they don't really care. I'm someone that can help them, and I'm part of the pack, but everything is unofficial."

"Alright. Lets move." Rose said, turning towards the Northwest. "This way to Bale."

"and you know this how?"

"the direction we've been going, how far we went, and where we were before. The sky tells the rest." Naruto nodded, expecting that kind of answer.

They jumped up to the branches, and Rose did the same. "If you're jumping from tree to tree, I'll admit I don't have much practice."

"Just apply your Rapier skills to your jumps. Your feet touch down is like a hit. Your target is the tree branch. Try that out for a bit." Naruto suggested. Rose was a little shaky, but managed to keep pace with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't." Rose and Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "All I really suggested is apply skills that one uses in one action, and put it into use for another, completely unrelated action. It doesn't always work, and even if it does, it sometimes takes a while. That's how I learn these days. Taking skills from certain actions, and applying them elsewhere. I may not know much about Rapier skills, but I do know that accuracy is one key aspect. Using that, I figured that if worded correctly, someone would see how it works if they wouldn't understand the usual lesson."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but Rose turned her face front. "That makes sense, if you think about it." Sasuke then turned his head to her.

"I know it does, from time to time. But the problem is, the official way to teach someone may not work for some, and they don't really accept that fact." Naruto added.

"Ain't that the truth."

"Am I missing something?" Sasuke asked.

"If you're missing what I said, then you obviously don't know basic psychology. The First thing any psychologist needs to know is that no two people think exactly the same way. To teach someone, you have to teach them, on their terms. Their minds. Teach them the way they can learn. Iruka-sensei didn't get that, but at least he actually tried."

"I guess that's better than most could say."

"No kidding." Naruto replied.

"Let's keep moving you two. At this rate, we'd make it to Bale in 6 days time." Rose stated.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

-6 days later-

Naruto, Sasuke and Rose caught sight of a castle. "That's Bale. The castle is called Indel's Castle. Find the Inn first. Look for a way around. And no Jutsu. They can pass off as Magic, and that's not a good thing to do."

"No jutsu, no Chakra, either." Naruto said. "Got it."

"Wait, but that also means no Sharingan."

"You got it."

"Bummer. I guess I can't memorize any maps with the Sharingan."

"You can't rely on it, Sasuke. If you do, then anyone that can exploit the weakness of the Sharingan will be able to kick your ass easily. You need to learn how to fight without it. Work without it. That's how you will truly get powerful. A tool is only as good as the one that uses it."

Sasuke sighed. "Right."

"I'll wait for you here. If Dart passes through here, then I'll let you know when you get back."

Naruto nodded. "Let's go Sasuke."

They went into the city at a civilian pace. Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the castle, and a pair of guards stopped them. "State your business."

"I need to speak with someone that has information on rumors, legends, and the like. I was hoping that someone here may be able to help."

"You'll want to talk to Minister Noish. He knows a lot, but nowhere near everything. He does know the most of what's what around here." The guard replied.

"Can you get me a meeting with him?"

"He's meeting with the head of the First Knight's Division, alongside King Albert."

Naruto looked in the guards eyes. "Would he have come by with a male with blonde hair, red chest armor, and probably has a Sword?"

"Yes, in fact. How did you know?"

"Looks like Dart made it before we did... That was much quicker than we expected."

"You know him?"

"I know of him. Dart has gained the attention of a friend of mine. He's got something of legend, and she's been interested in them. She won't kill him for it, only inspect it."

"Does he know her?"

"Not personally. If you say it's the one that saved him from the dragon, then he should know who she is. As far as I know, she didn't give a name." Naruto replied. "I'm merely helping her get information on him, but I'm more interested in something else. More specifically, someone that I hope to find one day."

"Same guy?"

"No. I'm looking for a female. Possibly my mother."

The guard nodded. "Do you have a description of her?"

"No. I only heard about her recently. I haven't even known her name until then. I thought she was dead for the first 13 years of my life. I've been an orphan for all that time, not knowing who they are or why they weren't there. Now I have a chance to find out who she is personally. I'm not giving up that chance to find her." Naruto said, sternly. The guard heard the determination, something that isn't found in anyone but war veterans that knew what they were fighting for.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Naruto nodded. "Alright, I'll be going to let him know. Follow me."

He led Naruto and Sasuke to the Throne room, where Minister Noish was. "Minister Noish, someone is here to ask you a few questions."

"You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stated.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you can find on Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto stated.

The man raised both eyebrows. "You want to know where the Red Devil is?"

"Red Devil?"

"I can't tell you where she is, but I know a lot more than most would think. Her skills are far beyond that of a Knight. She's silent. She can kill anyone without their guards, servants, or even their families know. If anyone finds her, and manages to hire her to kill someone, then you'll need something like the Dragon Sandora has at this point."

"I'd say you're underestimating her abilities." Naruto stated. "There was one called the Red Death back where I'm from. The only one to ever match her was the Yondaime Hokage: The strongest warrior there. They were nearly equal in both skill and strength. And The Yondaime Hokage was able to take out an entire Legion, well over 500 people, in one attack."

"That's... Whoa."

"In a one on one fight between them, they would end up in a draw, or a close fight. All out, I couldn't predict what would happen. If they're the same person, the Red Devil and the Red Death, then I doubt anyone could match her easily." Naruto stated.

"I do know one thing. She was in town 3 days ago. I haven't heard anything else on her. The inconsistencies of rumors aren't really reliable, but that's all I can go on."

"I see. And what do you know about a man named Dart Feld. A friend of mine saw that he had something that belonged to someone she valued. It's also a historical artifact."

"He's right on the balcony over there. There is a girl named Shana, and First Knight Lavitz Slambert, as well."

Naruto nodded. "Well, if I'm correct with what I have gathered, I doubt he'd let this Lavitz go through a war alone. His entire Legion was wiped out. Dart will be going with him. I can almost guarantee it. If you could..."

"Head to Hoax. That's where Lavitz is likely to be stationed next. The Eighth Division is also stationed there. We also received word that the Dragon will be heading there to attack."

"Rumor or fact?"

"Rumors, mainly."

"Any other place they could attack? Probably closer to Sandora Territory?" Naruto asked. Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto got the information. _'Is this his true skill? Unreal.'_

"It's in the Marshlands. Why do you ask?"

"I think that the Dragon, if it appears at all, will attack in the Marshlands. It was in the Sandora near Seles, about 10 days ago. I was in the area as well, but I was unconscious at the time. I was lucky that the same one that saved Dart that day had also been taking care of both me and Sasuke while we were exhausted." Dart came into the room, but stopped when Naruto mentioned the Dragon.

"Now that I think about it, you have a point there. But still, if it can fly at low altitudes..."

"It can't. You see, my friend knows exactly who that Dragon is. It's Name is Feyrbrand. A wind Element Dragon. Only a Wind Element Dragoon can control a Wind Element Dragon. This leads me to believe they have the Jade Dragoon Spirit on their side. If that's the case, you'll need a Dragoon, or something else on par with a Dragoon. If you see Dart..."

"What about me?" A blonde haired male said from behind him.

Naruto looked at him. "You are Dart, correct?" He nodded.

"You remember the one that saved you from the dragon near Seles?"

"You know who she is?"

"She's taken an interest in you. More specifically, that memento around your neck." Naruto stated.

"What does she want with my father's Memento?" His voice was fierce and unwavering.

"Am I to assume that your father's name is Zieg?" Naruto asked, earning a shocked look from him, before his determination returned full force. _'Just like me. You can surprise me for a bit, but I'll bounce back quickly.'_

"How do you know who my father is?"

"Head into Hoax. Sasuke, myself, and the one that helped you out then will meet you there. If you need help, she'll provide it. We'll be working on the outside. Understand?"

"When will I see her?"

Naruto looked at Noish. "I thank you for the information. I'll help out in Hoax if I can. More likely than not, I'll be able to. I'll see them." He nodded at Sasuke and walked towards the door. "But they won't see me."

Sasuke just followed Naruto, his eye betraying the awe he held. _'This... Is this really Naruto? I can't believe he could be this good.'_

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's head to the Inn. If Kushina has really been here recently, the Innkeeper will know." Naruto stated.

"Who are you and what did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm the same Naruto you've seen, but at the same time, what you saw then... was only an act. Academy? Pure acting. My dream of being Hokage is the only thing that was real. My stamina and speed are insane. That much is certain. My best area is Forested areas. If you're chasing me in a Forest, you're gonna lose me fast. Even the ANBU do."

"You lose ANBU in forests?"

"If ANBU show up, I'll know. I usually do. I head into the forests immediately. I lose them pretty quickly."

Sasuke sighed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"At this point? Brains has always been a weak point. I rarely have book smarts. I lived on the streets. I grew up alone. I know how to survive in the wild, in a city, and damn near anywhere else... Except maybe prison. Then again, I could figure that out pretty easily, more likely than not."

Sasuke sighed. "Alright. You got anything else to give out?"

"Trust me. With me? Nothing is a guarantee. The moment you think you figured me out, and Iruka-sensei found this out quite quickly after I graduated, I pull off something you never think I will. After a while, you find that as long as you expect the unexpected around me, then you'll never really be surprised. Iruka-sensei knows it, and if we make it back, you can ask him yourself."

Sasuke nodded. _'Note to self. When I get back, find out anything I can about Naruto. If I have to sneak into the archives, then by gone it, I will.'_

They made it to the Inn within a few minutes. While there, Naruto found a female drinking. He recognized her near instantly, and walked up to her. "Mind if I sit here?" She put her cup down, and looked at him.

_'He looks just like my husband... Only with my chin.'_ She thought. "Go ahead."

Naruto then looked at her closely. "I take it you're Kushina Uzumaki?" Everyone looked at them, and she put her drink down.

"Who are you, what do you want, and how much do you have?" She asked.

Naruto looked around, and sent a few waves of Killing Intent. They all looked around. "Look, I have a few questions for you, not a job."

"If you're looking for information, I doubt I'm the right person to look for."

"It is when I want to know about your family." A Katana was sent towards Naruto's neck, which was intercepted by Dragon's Horn. "All I want to know is if you had a son 13 years ago around the day of October 10th."

"How did you know this?"

"Do you know whether he is alive or not?"

"Yes, and he died that very day. I was supposed to die the next day, and I ended up here. If I ever found out that he was alive, then I'd head back in a heartbeat. And then I'd kick anyone's ass that disagreed, or wanted him dead for bearing the same burden I did, and was supposed to have died after losing said burden." She said, her voice stern.

Naruto then sighed, and pulled back Dragon's Horn. "If he was alive, and standing right in front of you, what would you do?"

"I'd probably apologize my ass off for not being there for him in the hell that is Konohagakure."

"Anything else?"

"If old man Hiruzen is still alive, then I'd probably kill him if anything happened to my son that shouldn't have happened."

"And what would you have named him? Naruto Uzumaki?" She stiffened. "Or Naruto with another Surname?"

She looked him in the eyes and saw something that probably shouldn't have been there. Longing, desperation... Hope. He was hoping for a certain answer. _'He couldn't be...'_ "Sochi?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Kushina... I think that you're..." He didn't finish his thought, as she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead. I had complete faith in your father's plan, but to find out you died... I was in shock. I didn't last another 24 hours. Or so I thought. I ended up here, in Tiberoa. If I had known you were alive, I would've done anything I could to get back to you. To help you."

"Your...crushing... me..." He got out. She let go, and looked him in the eyes. "You have to tell me what you've done so far." Sasuke coughed to get their attention.

"You think we should get back to Rose? We'll need to get to Hoax and scout out the area. Remember, she wants to reawaken the Dragoon." Sasuke stated.

"Dragoons? The old legends around here?"

"They're more than legends mom. And you're right Sasuke. We should. Mom, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we could use your help. I don't know anything about Space-time Ninjutsu. I'm afraid to say I'm at a loss as to how to get back. Aside from looking for the old Winglies, there's nothing else that I can figure out can help."

"Can I at least learn what kind of skill set you have? I mean, surely you have a lot."

"Not really. I only have 2 Jutsu that I didn't make myself, aside from the basic three. I was a Genin for 6 months, and then I went on my Third A-rank. It was led by a Chuunin, since we were short staffed, and the rest were Genin. I was apart of that Mission."

"That's not enough for an A-rank. I mean, a Chuunin and 3 Genin?"

"A newly promoted Chuunin, a brash Inuzuka Genin, A Branch house Hyuuga, which by the way I beat in the Chuunin Exam finals my first shot, an Akimichi Genin and friend of mine, and then me, with only the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Summoning Jutsu for the Toads, Substitution, and my own version of the Henge, which by the way managed to take out Old Man Third. I call it the Oiroke no Jutsu, and it's what I consider the first in Anti-pervert Jutsu. There's also the Harem no Jutsu, and that's the second one."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not showing the last two, for a reason. All I will say is, though they may seem perverted, in reality, I made them to bust perverts. Would you believe that someone died of Blood Loss due to me using the Harem no Jutsu?"

"Nosebleed?" She asked, earning a nod. "You've got to teach me that."

Naruto did a double take. "Alright, If you're my mother, then I'm glad."

"If you do that, I could probably use it on old man Hiruzen. Kami knows he needs something in his life."

Naruto looked down. "Sarutobi-jiji is dead... he died during an invasion."

"Come on. We've got to get moving." Sasuke stated. "And Naruto, don't sulk. I doubt you're really like that."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry. Let's go." they got up, and left. "By the way, did you know that the Kyuubi is actually from here?"

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. Born in Tiberoa. Nibi is the same way." _'Which reminds me... What was Nibi's name here?'_

"**Her name was Olivia. We weren't even Dragoons."**

"And it's name here?"

"He says it was Olivia. He is named Korallo. Since he came back, he'd been going by Kurama, and then Kyuubi." Naruto stated.

"I knew of the name Kurama, but not Korallo."

"It didn't apply at the time. Now, it does. And now, you know." Naruto said.

"I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh come off it. You saw the 4 maps of Serdio, didn't you?"

"You noticed them, too?"

"I couldn't call myself a Shinobi if I didn't." Naruto retorted.

"Really? Where were they?" Kushina asked.

"Indel's Castle, one in the Throne Room, over the entrance, one on the floor, but that one also included parts of Tiberoa, one in another room, 2nd floor. Looked to me like a bedroom for servants, or guards. One in the weapon shop, though that was a Shadow Clone that saw it. He was under a Henge, though. That's the only reason I saw it. It was checking out the weaponry used here. The closest thing to what we use back home is the swords. That's about it, and even those are different."

"You won't find much on Ninja Supplies here. Lohan is probably the only place you'll find anything on that subject, and you'd actually be asking for Throwing knives for Kunai. That's as close as you can get, and you won't find them in Basil. That's the northern half of Serdio." Kushina admitted. "Sandora is more like Shinobi, and then there's thieves, which actually implement the same practices... Minus the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Ninjutsu is like Magic here. There's a difference, and Shinobi back home don't know of it. Magic was lost to the years, but they were used by Dragoons, and Winglies."

"And then there's the one in the Inn. That was number 4." Naruto finished. They soon left the city gates, and jumped out of the way of an incoming merchant. "Talk about being in a rush."

"No kidding." Kushina replied, looking at him. She then turned to Naruto. "Where is this friend of yours now?"

Naruto took a few sniffs. He looked towards a forest nearby. "She had to choose the forests." He said. Earning a raised eyebrow. "You can smell her?"

"We traveled alongside her for 10 days. I think it gives me incentive to learn her scent. Besides, she's a friend of Korallo. We'd know if it were her or not. Me, by sniffing her out. She smells of darkness, blood, and a slight amount of hope. She's alone. She's found a friend in me, since Korallo, the Kyuubi, was sealed in me."

Kushina nodded. "When it comes to my family, even before it was wiped out, if we were ever surprised, we never showed it. Many call us insane. More call us mentally ill. The fact of the matter is: We attract insanity. We live through it. If we don't look for it, it looks for us. That's the old Uzumaki Clan, in a nutshell. There are only 2 left right now. And they're both present."

Naruto looked down. "I see. No family left."

"Don't worry, Sochi. I'm here, and I won't leave you to rot. I can help get all 3 of us back to Konoha, but for now, we'll have to finish up the war."

"Something tells me this war ending is only the beginning. That it's only a small piece of a big puzzle. Which reminds me..." He looked at Sasuke. "I think it would be better if we go towards the inside of Hoax. Rose will stay on standby, considering what I managed to buy in Bale."

"What did you buy with the limited money we had?" Sasuke replied, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some nails, wire, quite a bit of paper, a hatchet, and a bit of ink." Naruto counted off. Kushina raised an eyebrow at that.

"What good will... Wait a minute..."

"You're not seriously going to prank them, are you?"

"Close, but not quite." Naruto replied. "What I had in mind is a little more... lethal. But the same in prospect."

"Prankster when you were young?" Kushina asked, earning a nod. "That is _so_ your father."

"Which reminds me. Who was my father? I mean, I thought it was the Yondaime, but..."

"You found out on your own?" Kushina asked. "I figured you'd stick to my side when it came to personality. Your father was a Genius and a prodigy. A rare combination. He could learn anything quickly, given the right tools. He could make damn near anything. He came up with the Reaper Death Seal, after all. That was his. His prowess was shown not only in skills, but everywhere. It was best in Fuuinjutsu. That was what got me. An Uzumaki is a master in Fuuinjutsu by blood. It's not easy for most, but he learned the Uzumaki style. What are you planning on using for your traps?"

Naruto grinned, as he explained his plans. Sasuke was listening in on them, surprised at what he was coming up with. They came up to a campsite, in which, Rose was tending to a fire. "That was quick. I didn't see Dart pass by."

"He was there when we got to see Minister Noish. He's leaving Bale tomorrow, and heading to Hoax. On the way, I'll be making a few things. We've got 5 days to get there and set up."

"Set up? What are you planning?"

"I wasn't called the Prank Grandmaster from Hell for no reason, you know? The only difference between then and now, is then, I was being completely non-lethal... physically, at least. I hurt their pride, mainly. This time... There's going to be a full lethal blow with each one. This is what I call a Wide Scale Death Prank Run... Naruto Style."

"If you want potent Paper Bombs, then allow me to make them. Uzumaki Paper Bombs are 4 times as potent as normal Paper Bombs."

"Then I'll have to adjust my plans a bit." Naruto then checked his supplies. "I probably should've gotten more wire."

"Let me see." She said, as they went through everything he got. As they talked, Sasuke sat next to Rose, as they both watched them interact. "You ever seen this side of him?" Rose asked.

"Not once. Only after coming here did I truly appreciate what he did for me. Hell, this is the first place I found out anyone did anything to actually help out with what I _wanted_, regardless of the fact that I wanted revenge for my Clan. Which is stupid, now that I can think clearly." Sasuke admitted.

"If I weren't as old as I am, and I didn't have a duty to this world, then I'd give up my immortality jut to be with him. Now that I think about it, he received the mind of Korallo, and the personality of Zieg. Two great friends, combined into one. One of those friends was a fiance. What I've seen of him, is too much like both of them. I... If I could, I'd go with him to death. Unfortunately, as long as the Moon Child can still be reborn, I have to stay here. I... I have a duty to attend to. I can't do anything, without jeopardizing this world. As much as I want to... I know that I can't."

Naruto continued talking to Kushina, who was coming up with more ways to get them. When they were done 10 minutes later, they sighed. "I think that'll do."

"10 minutes going back and forth with plans for traps? I think that's too little, considering how much thought had to have gone into his pranks at 9."

"Really? What I did to the Hokage Rock Face before we graduated only took... 20 seconds. Maybe less." Naruto retorted.

"You're joking." Sasuke told him. "There's no way something that elaborate could've been... On second thought, I think that's what you meant about you and the unexpected earlier."

"You're learning." Naruto said with a smile. "That's good."

"Actually, I don't think that's all that great." Sasuke shivered. "Because if I'm learning how you think, I'm not sure if I've gone insane already."

"Told you." Kushina said.

"You really think I doubted you on that?" Naruto asked.

"A little."

Naruto looked at her. She returned his gaze. They looked at Sasuke, then back at each other. All 3 broke out in laughter. Sasuke, who had never laughed like that in his life, surprised Naruto a bit, but it didn't stop him from laughing. "Get some rest. We leave at the crack of dawn." Naruto made a few Shadow Clones and cleaned up. Kushina slept close to Naruto, and Rose was on the other side of him.

Sometime during the night, Rose put an arm around Naruto, while still sleeping. Kushina noticed, and looked at her positioning. _'Oh, this is good blackmail. To think that she is falling for my son. And she knows it.'_ Kushina thought, before checking on Sasuke. _'A nightmare? Who knows? I have a feeling he's reliving a Traumatic experience. Not a good thing. Sochi, I hope your life is better than I think. Because if it isn't, then when we get back... _IF_ we go back, there will be hell to pay. And I'll be taking it out of the council's ass.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end!


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Chapter 2**

Naruto, woke up, only to find he couldn't move. He looked around, and saw Rose cuddling up with him. _'What the hell is going on here?'_

Kushina was sitting in a tree. "You're finally awake, Sochi."

"Mom... It wasn't just a dream..."

"No. It wasn't. I'm really here, and I won't abandon you. I made the mistake of listening to ANBU about your death. I won't make that mistake again."

"Any particular reason you didn't stop her from doing this?" Naruto asked quietly.

"She likes you. You know that, right?"

"She stopped aging at 19, mom. I'm not going to say how long ago this was. The ages are too far apart mom. I can't do that to her. It's wrong."

"Age is but a number Sochi. If she makes you happy by being near her, then I won't complain. I know she likes you. She knows it. I think Sasuke knows it... Which reminds me, why do you consider an Uchiha your brother?"

"He's an orphan. His clan was massacred when he was 8. Since then, he's been alone. Just like me. We may not be blood, but we are kin. Brothers of circumstance. At the time, I didn't know why I was hated. Jiji never told me why, and I had already taken the Scroll of Sealing as a Graduation test knock off when I did. Learned the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu in 4 short hours, stopped a traitor, and became a Genin. I still can't manage to perform a normal Bunshin. It's damn near impossible without overloading it." Naruto admitted.

"You're a Jinchuuriki. It's possible, but extremely difficult. I wasn't able to until I made Jounin. Of course, that was during the last Great War. Shinobi were in high gear for training back then. My Jinchuuriki status made it close to impossible until the Jounin level Chakra control practices got me to be able to. My control had to be better than perfect to perform it. Not an easy feat, mind you."

"I noticed. Water walking is as far as I've gotten, and I don't know what to do next."

"Do you know the secret of Kage Bunshin? The memory transfer?" He nodded. "That will help you out in this. After the battles in this war, and the Dragon is taken care of, I'll teach you what you need to do. I was able to find out a lot of things that can help. By the way, What's your Chakra element, or do you know?"

"Wind, but I haven't gotten any official training there." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke is probably geared towards Lightning, because he learned the Chidori in a month."

"If he were anything but a Natural Lightning, then it would've taken him at least 4. While we're here, I'll be teaching you your father's two original Jutsu, and a lot of Wind. I'll also work on your Chakra Control here. I can help you with things I picked up here. Now, I have a reason to live. Before yesterday, I didn't. Or at least I thought I didn't. After we're done with what we need to do, then we'll head back. And I don't think the war is the end of our role."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Sasuke stirred awake. He then noticed that Rose was snuggling up to Naruto. "She's making a move already?"

"She did that last night Sasuke. Just like you were having a nightmare last night."

Sasuke sighed at that. "Sasuke, were you reliving _that night_?"

He sighed again. "I can't stop thinking that I'm doing something wrong. That I shouldn't even be here."

"Trust me Sasuke, you need this. You need to forget about your problems. They will only distract you from your goal. It doesn't matter what the goal is, if you focus too much on problems you have, and working on them yourself, you'll end up getting yourself killed."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

"When it comes to believing, you need to believe in what your heart says. That's the reason I considered you a brother. Believe or not, I'll stick with you to the end. Itachi is going after me because of Korallo being sealed inside of me. Rose won't let that happen. She'd kill him herself before she gave him up. He's the last that she knows survived. She desperate for a companion. One that she knew. One that she would spend every day with and never be sad. Someone that would be there for her, through thick and thin. I don't think I'm right for that job."

"And why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm just not right. I can't replace anyone in her life. Doing that will only be her focusing on the past, instead of living in the moment. Sometimes, you need to live and let live. Forget the past. Focus on the present. Don't worry about the future." Naruto sighed. "She may think I'm the right person, but the way I see, I just avoid my problems, rather than face them head on. Back on the Wave mission, how many times did I put myself in a situation where I could've died in a heartbeat?"

"Well over 20, now that I count."

"18 to be exact." Naruto stated. "At that point, I had nothing to lose, and everything to prove. I was an orphan. Everyone hated me except a select few. The village would rejoice with my death. You know that. I know it. But if you died, they'd be in sorrow for 5 days. After that, they'd go on like nothing ever happened. If I could send word home, then I..." He blinked a few times, then looked at his mom.

"What are you planning, Sochi?"

"Summoning Jutsu. Do you think it will work?"

"I haven't been able to do so."

Naruto managed to wriggle out of Rose's grip, and drew some blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" a small orange Toad appeared in front of him. "I used enough to summon your father... And I brought you out?"

"**Did your Control get fucked up again?"** The toad asked.

"I think it's the cost of being in a different dimension. I'm not in the Elemental Nation, Gamakichi. I need you to send a message to Ero-sennin. Tell him that I'm working on a way back... And I found my mother. She's alive and well. We'll be back one day. Also, tell him to let Baa-chan know that I'm sorry if I worried her. This has to be done my way if it will work. And make sure that no one, especially the Council, knows that I'm alive. I'm at the Kyuubi's birthplace in a past life."

"**Damn kid. And I thought you got into crazy shit before. Shukaku is a good example of that."**

"No kidding. It's too bad I summoned you by mistake. I was going for your father, to be honest, and I screwed it up. Good thing I got him on the second try. Which reminds me, thanks for backing me up on that one."

"**No worries kid. After you made that many Shadow Clones, I couldn't say no to someone like you. You're worth it kid. Just where are we?"**

"I'm sorry Kichi. But that can't get out. Ero-sennin may try to come here and take us back. It took me the same amount of Chakra that I used to summon your father during that same fight, just to get you here. You can see how that's a problem." Naruto pointed out. "Besides, if the Akatsuki are after me, they will stop at nothing to get here if they find out where I am. All information on me from the time of the Retrieval mission forward is to be reported orally, and to the Hokage only. It cannot be written down. It cannot be recorded, and there cannot be anyone but the Hokage knowing where I am. Jounin, ANBU, no one can know."

"**Ouch, bro. That's cold. But I do see your point. Don't worry, we'll let him know. Anything else?"**

"Yeah... Have him tell one Anko Mitarashi that I know of a way to get rid of the Curse Seal of Heaven, while retaining the power it gives. We're working on the side effects, if there is any here. If it works, then the same will happen to hers when we get back. The fox will repay the snake for the life she saved."

"**Got it. But what's this about a mother?"**

Naruto sighed. "Naruto Uzumaki is dead. That much is a fact. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. I will honor my dead father, along with my mother." He looked at Kushina. "Who is right here."

Kushina walked up to Gamakichi. "Are you Bunta's son?"

"**Yeah."**

"If he has my sochi drink before he's 16, then his ass is mine. This is a message from Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. The only reason I say 16 and not 21 is because in the eyes of the law, the moment one becomes a Shinobi, you can drink. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink and have sex. That's the motto of Shinobi."

"**Okay. I'll let him know."** the toad looked at Rose. **"Who's she?"**

"An old friend of the Kyuubi. 11,000 years ago, they fought alongside each other against a menace here. Someone that had enslaved mankind back then. They fought back then, and won. This is my way to get better, and undo all the wrong teachings that they gave me. I would've been better off on my own back then."

"**Noted. I'll head back now."** Gamakichi went poof. Naruto sighed, and Rose woke up and looked around.

"Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Naruto said. "Remember, we have 4 days to get there. I'm glad I memorized the maps in Bale. I've got all of Serdio in my head."

Kushina nodded. Rose and Sasuke looked at him and nodded. They looked towards the west. "Let's move." They all jumped up to the tree branches, and kept jumping.

Kushina was next to Naruto. "You taught her how to Tree Jump in 10 days?"

"Try a minute of testing out a theory." Naruto replied.

"That's got to be impossible." Kushina stated. "Not even I could do that."

"He's right." Rose stated. "He knew I could use a Rapier with ease. He made a point to use my skills with a Rapier in a different way. It wasn't long before I had it down, and could keep pace with them."

Kushina smiled. "My son is a natural teacher. That's another plus."

"I don't think I'm that good." Naruto said. "I just know that you can mix Shogi and a battle with the skills involved."

Kushina nodded. "You're right. Strategy on a board game is no different than strategy on the field of battle. All great generals know this. The Nara clan is lazy as hell, but they are the best strategists the village has ever had."

Naruto nodded. "That's why Shikamaru managed to make Chuunin before Sasuke. His match may have had a 4 hour long match, but he showed far more skills in analysis than anyone else. He even gave up because he knew he was out of Chakra."

"Yeah, he's a Nara, alright." Kushina stated, as she hit another branch. "Probably Shikaku's kid. Let me guess: He's got an Akimichi and Yamanaka on his team."

"Yup." Naruto stated. "An Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Aburame on another team. Then there's me, Sasuke, and Sakura Haruno. Someone I only crushed on to try to get her away from Sasuke, who wanted nothing to do with her."

They all looked at Sasuke and nodded. "She was probably a fangirl. They give Kunoichi a bad name."

"No kidding. I can't call her a kunoichi until she gets her head in gear, and starts training her ass off." Sasuke agreed.

-Konohagakure-

Jiraiya was in the Hokage's office. "Tsunade, we have to talk."

"If this is about your books, then forget it."

"It's not. This is something that I heard from the Toads." Jiraiya said, seriously. Tsunade saw his eyes, and nodded.

"What is it?"

"ANBU, and Jounin out. No one can hear this. No one can ever know this. Not the Council, not ROOT, not even _his _friends." Jiraiya continued. Tsunade nodded. 3 ANBU revealed themselves and left.

"And the other 2?"

"I only have 3 in here."

Jiraiya then threw 2 kunai, and 2 ANBU fell. "They were ROOT, apparently."

Tsunade activated the Privacy seals. "The Privacy seals are up. Now what is so important that ANBU and the council can't find out?"

"Naruto _is_ alive. The Toads have confirmation." Tsunade glared at him.

"This better not be a joke."

"Look. I went to Myobokuzan _in person_, and heard from Gamakichi, who was summoned. He's alive. He won't give out any information on his location, but he says that his mother is alive, and with him there."

"If the Uchiha is alive as well..."

"He is, and that's why no one else can know. After I'm done here, I have another message for one Anko Mitarashi. It applies to her, only. They'll be back when they manage to make a way back. He had to use enough Chakra to summon Gamabunta just to summon Gamakichi. Both of which showed up in Tanzaku."

Tsunade looked at him in surprise, before lifting Jiraiya by his collar. "You listen to me, and you listen good. If he doesn't make it back, it's on YOUR head. Understand?"

"He... he said he'll be back. He doesn't go back on his word. You know that. I'll tell you what they told me to tell you." Jiraiya was released before explaining everything. "That's all I was told. They have more information, but they won't give it. I really hope he gives us a location at least. The Kyuubi's past life could mean anywhere."

Tsunade looked in thought. "I'll ask the Slugs. They might know something. This Dragoon Business. If they don't know anything, then there's no way they're anywhere we know of. For now, Naruto and Sasuke are considered MIA. If Akatsuki finds out, they'll look for him as well."

"There's... one more thing I haven't mentioned. He found his mother there. He said that Naruto Uzumaki is dead. He knows who his parents are. They're going to work on things that he'd never be able to work out here." He sighed. "That's why I request permission to head after them personally."

"And what about your spy network?" Tsunade asked. "Someone has to manage it."

"I'm aware. And I've got someone in mind. You won't like it, however." Jiraiya pointed out. "It's Danzou."

"That old War-hawk?"

"You know that he kept ROOT active. My network will continue to work on gathering information. While I'm gone, Danzou will likely use his own network to find out threats on the outside. It's a way to legalize the usage of a supposedly disbanded program."

"It will force him to work in the open, and I can keep an eye on him."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "Let him know. I'm going to look for Anko. She needs to know something."

-Dango Stand-

Anko was chowing down on Dango, Kurenai Yuuhi next to her. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind, Anko? You haven't spoken to anyone since the Uchiha disappeared."

"It's not the Uchiha I'm worried about." She replied, as she put the stick down. "It's Uzumaki."

"Why him?"

"Nai-chan, you know that I was alone in life because of the Bastard Snake. I'd sooner kill the Uchiha myself than let him get his hands on him." Anko admitted. "Uzumaki and I are closer than most think. He knows about the seal."

Kurenai went wide eyed. "You told him?"

"It was after the Finals, but yeah. I showed him. I didn't think he'd get it that much, but that's why. He understands that we're kin by circumstance. We're both hated by the Village for a reason beyond our control. He knows why I am, and that I saved his life because of it."

Jiraiya entered the stand, and walked up to her. "If you're here to talk perversely, I'd have to ask you to leave." Kurenai told him, her eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'm only here with a message. It's for her." Jiraiya stated. "May I sit?"

Anko nodded, but glared at him. The waitress came up to Anko. "What's wrong, Anko?" She asked.

"It's just a friend that is just as hated as I was." Anko replied. "I'm just worried about him."

"Anko, I have a message for you, from someone that you may want to hear." All 3 of them glared at him.

"Can't you see she's having a bad time?" the waitress asked. "If you can't, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry, but this may help her mood improve." Jiraiya stated. "Especially if she's worried about a blonde fox."

Anko stared at Jiraiya. "What's the message?"

"Anko, you're not really considering this... are you?"

"It better be good news, Jiraiya. Otherwise, you won't be called a man after I'm done." She said, with a hardened glare that nearly scared the shit out of him.

"The message is this: "The fox will return, with a way to save the Snake from above." I don't have a set time, but I was told this was to go _directly_ to you. No middle man."

Anko wore a blank expression. "He found a way?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The process is a mystery to even me. But he's testing out the aftereffects where he's at. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

Anko was silent. "If you find out anything on him, I want to know. If you find him, I want to know what the process is, how to do it, and have it done. I don't care about the risks. If it's a safe way to get rid of it, then by all means, I'll take it."

Kurenai looked at her in surprise. "He's not talking about..."

Anko glared at her, making her shut up. "Kurenai, this is something I have to do. If I can get rid of my last connection to the bastard, then I'll take it. You know that."

"But how? Isn't it impossible to get rid of? I mean, not even Jiraiya knows how to do so." Kurenai pointed out. "How could anyone else?"

"I don't know, but if it's true, then I'll do it."

"Oh, and I think you should know. He found his mother. I thought she was dead myself, so you know. She'll probably kick my ass when I see her, but I'm going after him myself. I don't care what I have to go through. I'm going to look for him. And I'm the only one that has any kind of connection to where he is. If someone's going to find him, it's going to be me."

"She abandoned him?"

"No, I have a feeling she thought he was dead. I don't know the story, but he accepts her as a mother. That's all I know on that subject."

Anko nodded. "If you find a way to get to him, then bring me along. I want to see him... In case he doesn't make it back."

"He said he'll make it back. He'll be back." Jiraiya said, before getting up. "I'm sorry, but I have to get going."

-Hoax, Serdio-4 days later-

Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina entered Hoax, while Rose stayed in the forests. They walked up to a Knight of Basil. "Where is the commander in chief here?" Kushina asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"The Red Devil." Kushina replied. The Knight paled and nodded. "He's in there. His name is Kaiser. Don't kill me."

"Thank you. Let's go boys." they walked past the knight. "And grow a backbone. I'm not here to harm you guys... I can't say anything regarding the traps my son put out, though."

They walked into a building, in which they saw Dart. Naruto walked up to them. "Good to know you're here, Dart."

"I never got your name. And what was that about you seeing us, and us not seeing you?" He asked.

"You know him?"

"Vaguely." Dart admitted.

"You look young."

"With what I do for a living, you start out young, or you die early." Naruto shrugged. "You get used to it, after a while."

He looked at Kushina. "I'm afraid I can't let women fight here. It's going to be dangerous."

Kushina chuckled. "You think I'm weak because I'm female?" Lavitz looked at her.

"Your eyes say you've seen war, and you've killed in said war. But I don't think I've heard of you."

Kushina looked at Kaiser. "You're the Commander in Chief, right?" He nodded.

"Red Devil and two others reporting to help out." She said. Kaiser paled.

"I've heard rumors but... prove it."

"Oh? And how can I prove who I am? No one knows how I fight, or how I kill. Not like they can figure it out anyway."

"Your weapon. The rumors say what it is."

"I think he means your Katana." Naruto suggested. Kushina had a Katana at Kaiser's neck within half a second.

"Need anymore convincing?"

Kaiser stood back, and shook his head. "Good. Then I suggest you keep your men ready. Only 2 guards at any point in time. Both on the south gate."

"What? That would mean we'll be open on the other 3 sides!" Kaiser shouted.

"The 3 of us got here 2 days ago, and managed to trap the entire forest. If they attack, they'll be knocked down by at least half. The south side we left open. An open path is all that is safe." Naruto pointed out. "And when I say trapped, I mean if they don't die, they'll be begging for death afterwards."

"And how do you know they'll fall for it?" Dart pointed out. "I mean, I may not be a genius when it comes to tactics, but I don't a kid could pull that off. Especially if they have a dragon on their side."

Naruto shook his head. "If the Dragon shows up, it'll trigger the bigger traps, which aren't mine. Traps such as those has been able to get something 10 stories tall. They work, and we know it."

"What proof do you have?"

"A being that can't be killed triggered these, and managed to get severely hurt because of them. The being may still be alive, but he hasn't messed with us since."

"**Are you kidding me? Those things are downright lethal to beings of my size! If I wasn't a mass of Chakra at the time, then I would've been brutally murdered by the first one!"**

"Scratch that. It's only because he was a being made of pure energy that he survived. If not for that, he would've been brutally murdered by the first one he triggered."

"And he triggered 3 before he was sealed away." Kushina added. "And I didn't think they were that effective against him."

"His words, not mine. If Feyrbrand triggers any of those traps, needless to say he'll be in a bad position for a long ass time. He may never recover." Naruto pointed out.

"Feyrbrand?"

"That's the name of the dragon. He's called the Green Tusked Dragon Feyrbrand. He's a Wind Element Dragon. If we had an Earth dragoon, he'd be dead quickly with a frontal assault. There's 1 Dragoon in the area, and she's keeping watch on the outside. Sadly, she's not aligned with Earth, but she's got experience with it."

"Is this the friend you were talking about back in the palace?" Dart asked.

Naruto nodded. "The same one is interested in you because of that memento, as I told you before."

"And once again, I ask why does she care?"

"If you didn't hear me the last time, then you'll find out one of these days." Naruto pointed out. "Well, we'll be on the rooftops. Sasuke, get some rest. If you feel the traps go off, then suit up. You'll need it quickly. It'll wake you up immediately."

"Disappointed Rose won't be next to you?" Sasuke inwardly smirked at Naruto's face.

"NO!" He shouted with a blush. "I don't know why she likes me, okay? I just know that it won't work out. Not the way things are now."

"And if they changed?"

"Now's not the time, nor is this the place. Remember, Akatsuki is still looking for me. They won't believe I'm dead for a second. They'll look until they find a dead body. You know this as well as I do."

Sasuke sighed. "And if they weren't after you?"

"There's nothing short of my actual death that will stop them from going after me." Naruto stated. "And they won't believe it until they see it with their own eyes. So drop it."

Kushina then looked at Sasuke. "Did you put your lotion on?"

Sasuke growled. "Would you drop the lotion?"

Naruto inwardly smirked. "Okay, but I ain't picking it up." (A/N: Jeff Dunham everybody! I don't own.)

The people in the area looked at them and laughed. Sasuke glared at them with Sharingan, full force. Some of them could've sworn they saw lightning spark on his hands. They shut up.

"Lighten up, Sasuke. That was a joke." Naruto asked. Everyone, even Dart and Lavitz clapped at that.

A girl walked up to them. "That was pretty good. You ever done stand up comedy?"

"Nah, but I'm a prankster at heart. I've gotten into restricted areas, set up pranks, and got out before I finally got noticed. Places that have never been hit... Until I hit them. The fact that I could do this in a place that prides itself on stealth, and countering stealth, and even more so on being the best at what they do, you do the math." Naruto admitted. "When you think about it that way, if I turned my entire pranking experience into a Wide Scale Death trap, what do you think would happen?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." She admitted. Lavitz spoke up.

"I do. And what I want to know is, just what have you done for a prank?"

Naruto took a thoughtful look. "Let's see... Ah, that's a good one. Picture an entire Extended family that has special eyes that allow them to see a complete 360 degrees around them. Now, picture a 9 year old boy, namely me, going into each bedroom, getting all of their unmentionables, and throwing them on every pole, on every street, and here's the kicker: The Head of the entire family had his on the Village Leader's Flagpole... and I never got caught."

Kushina looked at him in shock. "You did that to the Hyuuga clan?"

"If the sentries actually used their Byakugan, I wouldn't have made it in, much less gotten everything I needed. ANBU were looking for a culprit for months, before giving up. No one could ever figure out who could do so. And to think this was my revenge for three of them leaving me in an alley with my Chakra network shut down."

Kushina looked at him. "If you did that... Kaiser, I'll put it to you this way. If he wanted to, and had the supplies, he'd be able to completely trap a forest, and no one would ever get through. He'd take out thousands before they get the picture that they won't get through it."

"And that's not the worst I've done... I've hit the Main ANBU HQ... Twice." Naruto said.

"I think it's safe to say that you've got extreme skills in trapping." Sasuke stated.

"Second only to information gathering. I mean, I'd need that in order to get in without being noticed. I've been proving myself a Shinobi far before anyone else would ever think."

"You've got 2 of the biggest skills during a war down already." Kushina pointed out. "Now you just need the force to get out of a hairy situation."

Naruto nodded. "That's about it."

"The more I listen, the more I'm impressed. I mean, one time, I heard from my wife that went missing for a month that she ran into people with Pale White eyes, and seemed to have more in the back of their head. Nothing seemed to get by them."

Sasuke, Naruto and Kushina looked at him. "When was this?"

"7 years ago. Their eyes are said to be all seeing, or so she says. Are we talking about the same eyes?"

They all looked at Kaiser and nodded. "Alright, kid. Mind if I take a look at what you did?"

"You'll see the result. That's about it." Naruto said, before turning around towards the door. "Mom, I'll be at the highest point." Kushina nodded.

"I'll be at the Northeast corner." Sasuke said, as he disappeared. Kushina sighed. "Looks like I've got the Northwest." she disappeared.

Kaiser looked at Dart and Lavitz. "Familiarize yourself with the grounds, then head to the Top of the South Gate. You're next on Watch duty." They both nodded.

-that night-

It was closing in on midnight. Naruto was meditating on top of a tower. Kushina was sitting with her eyes closed, her Katana Sheathed on her lap. Sasuke was sleeping on his position.

Dart and Lavitz were at the South Gate. "Lavitz, I don't see how they can sleep like this. I mean, how can they know when their traps go off?"

"I don't know. But for now, we should watch our end." Lavitz stated.

"There's no one out there." Dart said.

"How do you know?"

"Owls. They're hooting. It means there's no one moving through the forest. If they go silent, that means someone's coming." Dart pointed out. "I'll check out the lower levels. I can't say I really trust those guys."

Lavitz sighed and shrugged. "Fine, but make it quick." the moment Dart got halfway down, the owls went silent. Naruto opened up his eyes and pulled out Dragon Claw. Sasuke's eyes opened quickly, and was covered in a glow, after drawing his rapier. He came out in his Bat form. Kushina opened her eyes as well, and drew her Katana.

Naruto stood up and turned towards the center of the fort. "Knights of Basil! Battle Stations!" He shouted out. Knights scrambled, and got ready to defend. 3 minutes after Naruto alerted them all, they were ready. Naruto looked out. "North! Northeast! West!" He squinted his eyes. "Gigantos! Dead center North!"

Sasuke took flight, and went towards the Northeast. Kushina jumped down, and went towards the west.

Naruto jumped towards the North. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 1,000 Shadow Clones appeared. 500 went Northeast, and the other 500 went North. Naruto then landed on the wall. "Brace yourselves your for impact! Catapults! 700 meters out!" Naruto called out, as flaming rocks hit the wall making holes. Naruto then jumped down and landed next to Dart.

"Believe me now?" Naruto asked.

"How did you get this good in a fight at your age?"

"In war there are no children. Only soldiers and corpses." Naruto replied, as he turned towards the hole. He then found Kaiser, and jumped to him.

"You know when your traps went off, right?" Kaiser asked, earning a nod. "Do you know how many are out there?"

"Not yet. But I will soon." Naruto replied, before blinking. "Alright, there's a force of 152 coming from the north. Northeast is clear. I'd have to get with Kushina for the west. The rest of my Kage Bunshin have shifted to the North to try and slow them down. The Gigantos is managing to trigger most of the traps and not get hit. My North Squadron went down fast because of him. He's powerful. He's big. And he carries an Ax. Be careful of that guy."

"Any sign of the Dragon?"

"None. Feyrbrand isn't here. The strongest being on their side is the Gigantos. Feyrbrand far outranks him in that department. Of that I can guarantee."

"What about that Bat-like creature up there?" Kaiser pointed towards Sasuke's direction.

"That's Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"That's impossible."

"With me, you find the impossible happens a lot." Naruto said, before tensing up. "Shit! 148 made it past the last of my Clones!"

Naruto touched something on his neck. "Flying snake, return to Base. You won't be able to hold them off for long. Join with the main defense at the wall."

_*Roger that_*

"Red Devil, if you're clear on your end, then return to base as well. We could use an Army killer here."

_*Got it. Returning to base now.*_

Sasuke landed on the wall, rapier in hand. Naruto jumped next to him. "Death count?"

"25. 700 plus hit traps and died in the Northeast."

Kushina landed. "Death counts?"

"25, not including traps." Sasuke replied.

"78, not including traps." Naruto replied.

"92. The rest hit traps. I'm surprised at the efficiency of those traps. I mean, really? 1,000 plus hit those traps, and died. There was only one that didn't get hit in a vital area, and he got pierced over 30 times. To think you set up all the traps except the Northeast..."

"Now you know why people should never mess with me. I could kill them in many ways. Some of them are just plain embarrassing. Others, outright insane. There is no limit to how I can take someone out, and I can thank my Pranking experience for that." He looked out at the rest of them.

"Here they come." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan. Naruto drew on Korallo's Chakra. Kushina flared her Chakra.

Sandora reached the wall, the Gigantos in the lead, taking on the knights and epically slaughtering them. Naruto, Kushina and Sasuke went after the others, but Naruto vaguely caught Dart and Lavitz fighting the Gigantos, who had just put up his ax. _'Arrogant much?'_

Everyone else was too busy to help them out, and they seemed to hold him back well. But it was not to be. Dart tried hitting a finishing blow, but was knocked back. Naruto took out another one. "Dart!"

The Gigantos walked up to him, ready to deal a deathblow. Naruto then picked up something coming in fast. _'Perfect timing Rose.'_ He thought, as she knocked him back.

"Awaken, Spirit of the Red Eye Dragoon." She said, pointing her Rapier at Dart. In response, his body glowed, and he watched as his armor changed, and he grew wings. He charged the Gigantos, and knocked him out, before sending him flying towards the South.

"What..." He started. Rose landed in front of him. "It appears you have been chosen as the next Red Eye Dragoon." Naruto managed to get next to them both.

"Good to know it worked out, eh Rose?"

"If it didn't, he'd be dead." She replied.

"No kidding." was his reply. "Dart, this is why she took an interest in you. You've earned my attention as well."

"Oh great, I've got a kid after me, too. Look, I still need to go after the Black Monster. That's my goal."

"Killed your parents, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Give it up. The Black Monster is likely to be dead soon anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Dart asked.

"I'll tell you some day. Just not now." He looked around. "Damages are minimal. Almost nonexistent. All in all, a successful defense."

He looked at Kaiser who was talking to some generals. "Rose, I'm going to see what the body count is for our side. Considering how little damage there is..."

"Alright. I'll explain the Dragoon form to him." She said, as he transformed back to normal, and passed out. Rose caught him. "Looks like explaining will have to wait. Take him to a room. I'll explain it when he wakes up."

Kaiser looked at Naruto. "Kid, what do I call you?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. But you can call me the Golden Fox." Naruto replied.

"I just got a report from our scouts. There's a total of over 2,000 casualties in the forests. At least 80% of them were due to traps that came from seemingly nowhere."

"How many died on our side?" he asked.

"None, thankfully. There were several injured, but they'll heal. I have your group to thank for that. And who was that woman with wings?"

"That, my friend, was a Dragoon." Naruto stated. "Her name is Rose, and she's a friend of mine. She'll be tagging alongside Dart, because he's a Dragoon."

"So, that was the Legendary Dragoon... Incredible."

"Please. She didn't even unleash her full strength." Naruto said, as she walked up to him. "What's his status?"

"He passed out. That's a usual for first timers. I couldn't explain anything before he did, though. We'll let him rest. And then we'll head to the other camp. After that, we'll head after Feyrbrand directly." Rose stated, earning a nod. "It's likely they'll use this as a foot, while the Fort in the Marshlands gets attacked." Naruto looked at Kushina and Sasuke, who was back from checking on everyone. "Mom, Sasuke, Rose. Let's get some rest. The moment Dart wakes up, we're packing up and moving out. Remember, Rose. You still have to explain the Dragoon State to Dart. Once you're satisfied, head out to the marshlands. We'll head towards the Fort there, in case they need help. After that, we'll head to take out Feyrbrand."

They all nodded. Naruto looked at Kaiser. "Right over there should do just fine. Make sure you eat breakfast. You earned it. And Golden Fox, I'll be waiting to hear more stories of your deeds. I'll be telling the boys back home about you." Naruto nodded in response. "The Golden Fox, son of the Red Devil. With enough time, I think your other friends would gain some recognition as well."

"One of them has a reputation, but no one knows it's her. The other has no reputation here, just like I did a few days ago." Naruto pointed out. "I'm gonna get some rest. See you in the morning. And Rose... if you want to, go ahead. Just make sure I'm asleep before you do."

He walked up to the inn, and laid down, passing out within seconds. Rose, Lavitz, and Kushina walked in to find him snoring lightly. "He snores?" Lavitz asked.

"I haven't heard it yet." Kushina admitted.

"I don't think it happens often." Rose admitted.

Sasuke walks in. "Let me guess... Naruto's snoring right now?" They all looked at him. "He's more exhausted than he let on. He rarely snores, if at all. There are times where he passed out at the Training Grounds back home. It's barely noticeable, and only if you're listening for it, but that's the only time he ever snores. I only know this because Kakashi asked me to take him home. I picked it up after the Third time. He was out of it the moment he hit the bed. Maybe beforehand."

"How often does that happen?" Kushina asked, somewhat worried.

"At least 9 times a month." was the reply. "I swear, he'd train himself into the ground any chance he got. If not for the fact we took a C-rank every now and then, and the only time he really didn't train into the ground is during those times... minus 1 C-rank, but that was upgraded to an A-rank during the mission."

Kushina sighed. Rose looked at him in sadness. _'He has little regard for himself. He'd put himself in danger for others in a heartbeat.'_ "How many times did he get hurt for someone else?"

"Any chance he could." Sasuke stated. "I just... returned the favor once. That was the Wave Mission. I still don't think it was returning the favor at the time. I was put into a false death because of it."

Rose got into the bed and cuddled up with him without another word. She made sure he was comfortable with her position. Kushina and Sasuke noticed this. Kushina whispered. "You think she'll tell him?"

"My question is, you think he'll accept her as she is?" Sasuke replied.

They looked at each other and walked out. There was one bed in the room, surprisingly. They closed the door, silently. "I doubt it." They both said simultaneously.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto landed in front of Korallo. "Korallo, what am I supposed to do about Rose? I know she likes me but still... She has a duty here. She can't leave that alone."

"**Why should I know? I'm not a lover, you know?"**

"Because you know _her_. I don't know what to do." Naruto said sadly. "I... Kind of like her as well, but I can't force her to come back with me."

Korallo sighed. **"Kit, I think there's a reason for you to rejoice. All of the last Dragoons know what the Moon Child, the 108th species, is like. She may have let her guard down when taking out the last one."**

"Why do you say that?"

"**I didn't say this before, because you're bad at keeping secrets from those close to you. Rose is quickly rising on that list, and you know it. You won't be able to outright lie to her about it. On our way to Bale, I felt the power of the Moon Child. It was undeveloped, and probably was an instinctual reaction to something."**

"So, the Moon Child is alive, and is currently in Serdio somewhere... Rose would want to know about that."

"**No. We could use this to our advantage. You want to keep her close. She wants to be close to you. Her duty is all that's keeping her here... The more I think on it, Dart's Female companion has a similar aura to the one that gave off the Moon Child's Energy."**

"Shana... We should keep an eye on her, and confirm it, before judging her. Most humans don't bother and simply label them. I'm not like that, and you know it."

"**I'm not saying you should. In fact, you just gave my exact suggestion."**

"So, until we know for sure, don't say anything, and even then, don't say a word. If you find out the truth of the matter let me know the next time I come in here."

"**I estimate we'll be in Sandora before you'll be able to sleep in an Inn after you leave Hoax."**

"I think so too." Naruto replied, before looking up. "Rose is cuddling up to me again."

"**I know. But you did say..."**

"I know what I said, Korallo." Naruto interrupted. "And I'll be the first to admit that I like the feeling it gives me. But I can't do this to her."

"**You're not doing anything to her. She's doing everything... And I think she's crying."** Rose appeared in the water beneath their feet.

"Do we get audio from this?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course."**

-outside-

Rose was crying into Naruto's shoulder while he was asleep. "Naruto... You may not like me but I don't care. I'll be there for you. I... I doubt you can hear me right now, and I also don't know if Korallo can, but... I'm about ready to say screw my duty. I'd rather be with you. I don't care about your past. I just want to help you. You've suffered so much. Your eyes say it all." She sniffled. "I haven't shed a tear since I saw Zieg go down 11,000 years ago, and look at me. Zieg would laugh if he saw me like this."

-Mindscape-

Naruto and Korallo saw the entire thing. "Damn. That's deep."

"**No kidding. You gonna take her back with you?"**

"Only if she wants to when I do. I'll give her the choice then." Naruto replied.

_Korallo, if you can hear me, teach him the Demon's Dance. I showed it to you once before. I may teach Sasuke the Hard Blade format of the Rapier, but I won't be teaching him the Demon's Dance. I wouldn't teach that to anyone, and I know you probably memorized it back then. If you remember it, teach it to Naruto. I'll help out. They might suit him. I really hope they do, to be honest._

Naruto heard this and looked at the Giant fox. **"Yeah, I remember. And now that I think about it, she's right. She wouldn't be teaching that one to Sasuke. Hell, she only used it against me in sparring. I've only seen it used three times. The fact that she wants you to learn it, and from me, no less, is a feat in its own."**

"I should thank her... but I'll wait. I'll need to rest up until morning."

"**Just be sure to let her know we both heard what she said. But leave the crying out of it. I don't think she'd like it if we knew she cried for you."**

"I think it was for you, but who knows?"

"**I know, right?"**

Naruto went inside the seal and slept in Korallo's fur. An hour later, Rose found herself next to the seal. Korallo opened his eyes. **"Rose..."**

"So... this is what you became... I'm surprised, to be honest."

"**Keep it quiet. The Kit is sleeping in my fur."**

Rose nodded. "How did I end up here? And where is here?"

"**This is the kit's Mind. Why are you really after him? Is it because he reminds you of how I was back then? That he can lead like Zieg did? Why?"**

"I don't know... I just know I care for him. I don't want him to be alone... I've been there for so long... I don't think he should go through it."

"**Here's something you should know, Rose. We both heard what you said about an hour ago. The fact that you're willing to screw over the world just to stay with him is both concerning, and questionable. You were never one to forsake your duties."**

"I just don't know, okay? I wish I did, but I don't. I almost did the same for Zieg. He stopped me from doing so then. I..."

"**I figured you'd say that. He does like you, just not as much as you loved Zieg. Not yet, at least. It's steadily growing, and he knows it. He knows you like him as well. When he is about to go home, he'll give you a choice. I have a feeling he'll respect you either way you go. Don't choose just yet. Think on it, and give him your choice then. And know that I have access to all of his senses. I hear everything he hears. I see everything he sees. Oh, and I didn't really think you'd go far enough to teach him the Demon's Dance Rapier Format. That was unexpected, even by my standards."**

Rose nodded. "How will I know what to do?"

"**The kit follows his heart, but logic tends to overrule it from time to time. As long as you know in your heart that you're doing the right thing, he'll respect you for it. He has a gift. It's similar to Zieg, but much more potent. He managed to make someone that killed for the hell of it cry for someone else. He managed to tame a Crazy Demon, which if you ask me was impossible before he did it. If you stay around him long enough, and he reaches your heart, you won't want him to let go. He doesn't realize it, but he's already changed a lot of hearts. He managed to get me to reveal my own."**

"How could he do any of that and not realize it?"

"**After all this time, I still don't know. It's just something that comes naturally. He has something his hometown calls the Will of Fire. His burns hotter than the flames of the Red Eye Dragon. They flow faster than the wind. If you ask me, the Will of Fire just won't cut it. He's taken the Will of Fire, and made it his own. I'd go as far as to bet that his will is more powerful than the Divine Dragon himself."**

"You're kidding me."

"**I don't joke around with stuff like this, Rose. You know that. I definitely wouldn't joke about him, either. He earned my respect years ago. And I'm wondering if he could turn me into a Fox Spirit Stone, similar to the Dragoon Spirit Stones. This seal has been sapping my power. After a while, I will pass on, and he'll have all of my power at his disposal... As if it were his own. After all this time, my power has grown to levels exceeding twice the Divine Dragon in the Dragon Campaign. The longer I lived, the more powerful I got. If you ask Naruto or even Kushina about the legends regarding the Kyuubi, they are only exaggerations on the lower side. Those severely undermine the power I hold today. That's the kind of power I wield in one tail. I have 9 of them."**

Rose looked down. "I can't stay here. When the time comes, I'll make the final decision. But right now, I want to stay by his side. Even if Zieg is alive, then I'd probably prefer to be with Naruto."

"**Get in here. You're snuggled up to him out there. Why not do so in here as well?"** Korallo asked. Rose didn't answer with words, she just walked in, and cuddled with Naruto in the fur.

_**'Those two are going to make a great couple one day. I just know it.'**_

-the next morning-

Naruto woke up, and found Rose still asleep. The others didn't know it but he was awake while Rose was in the seal. He heard everything, but kept that from them. He saw her face, which was slightly stained with tears, and still somewhat peaceful. _'Beautiful...'_

He moved towards her head and kissed her forehead. _'That's for what you're willing to do for me, Rose. No one has ever gone that far for me.'_

"**Kit? You're up already?"**

_'Yeah, Korallo. Rose isn't up yet.'_ Kushina came in, and noticed Naruto was awake. "Sochi, he's..." he held up a finger to her, silencing her. He looked at her slightly, and mouthed a few words. "Not now. Let us enjoy this for now. She needs it more than I do."

Kushina pursed her lips and nodded, before leaving. She met Kaiser in the bar, Sasuke right next to him. "Dobe's up, isn't he?"

"Why do you insist on calling him that?" Kushina questioned.

"It's a return to the Academy. He was always the dead last back then. I know the truth now, so I won't call him that to his face. He's not the dobe everyone thought he was. The body count he racked up with the traps alone is 10 times Itachi's in one night. He may have killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan in one night, but with everything, Naruto provides with a better defense than Itachi can provide for offense. I mean, the majority of the traps was his idea, after all."

"I only increased the potency of some of them. All of the ideas were originally his. He deserves the credit for all of the kills from traps." Kushina admitted.

"I must say, though. He's far beyond anyone else I know when it comes to trapping. He could outdo the best of them when it comes to traps."

"And for that, I'm proud of him. And yes, Sasuke. He's awake, but he's not planning on moving. Dart came down the stairs. "Where is she?"

"She's asleep." Kushina stated.

"Maybe you can fill in the blanks. Why am I a Dragoon? How does it work? How can I..."

"I'm just as much in the dark as you." Kushina interrupted.

"I'm not. I do something similar, so I may be able to answer a few questions. Know that I'm still learning, and what I do is not the Dragoon Form. It's supposedly a safer way to use the power of what was once a Curse Mark that would degrade my mental and Physical state if I used it too much. Which reminds me. This was only a second test. I need to talk to Naruto about what happened."

Kushina got up. "Come on. I'll check it out. I know what to look for." Sasuke got up, and followed Kushina into a clearing.

She started a Medical Scan on him. _'That's strange. There's nothing wrong anywhere.'_ She then reached his right shoulder. _'Wait... What's that?'_ "Is there some kind of strange feeling near your right shoulder?"

"It only happened when I transform. It's where the power came from. I know it's there, but that's it. Why?"

Kushina started a Chakra Seal Scan. _'This is... I'm not sure if this is good or bad. Still, it's stable. That's a good thing.'_ "Well, I'll let him know when he's up and about. It's stable, but there's something I'll have to get out of him before I know if it's good or bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... It's like a Jinchuuriki and their Bijuu. The energy is like the Bijuu, and you're the Jinchuuriki. The only real difference that I can see is that the energy is stable, much different from a Bijuu. I'd have to check this out with Rose, or even check out Dart. I'd need to know what happens when a Dragoon reverts back with energy to spare." Kushina admitted. "Like I said, I don't know if it's good or bad."

Sasuke nodded, as they went back. They found Naruto and Rose eating breakfast. Naruto was eating a lot... and fast. "I haven't seen him eat anything but Ramen back home, but apparently he eats anything in large quantities."

"It's a Jinchuuriki thing. I did the same. He'll never get fat, not matter how much he eats. Or in the words of an Akimichi, he won't get pleasingly plump. Ever."

"That would explain why Iruka only ever treated him to ramen once a month. He cleans him out each time."

"Ichiraku's?" she asked, earning a nod. "He became a Ramen nut like I did, all because of Teuchi's soft heart. Just like me. I gotta remember to thank him for watching over my son if we go back."

"He'll stop at nothing to get us back. He said we'll head back, and he doesn't go back on his word." Sasuke said, as they walked up to Naruto's table. Rose and Dart were also there. Rose was answering questions. "These seats taken?" Naruto shook his head.

"I take it you checked him out, mom?"

"Yes, and I found that the leftover Energy from his is stored in his Right shoulder. It's similar to a Jinchuuriki of sorts."

Naruto tensed. "Is it stable?"

"It is, but it's the fact that it's there that troubles me." Kushina stated, before Dart asked a question that piqued their interest.

"If I have any leftover "Dragoon Energy" when I change back, what happens to it?" The 3 Shinobi looked at Rose.

"More often than not, it stores itself in the Dragoon Spirit Stone." Rose admitted.

"What if there isn't a stone to store it?" Sasuke asked, earning their attention. "Would it be stored somewhere in the body?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't, duck butt." Rose inwardly smirked at Sasuke's enraged face. Naruto laughed at that one. "My god! Did you find that one in my mind last night?"

Rose nodded at that. "I seem to recall that you used to call him Teme."

"Hey, only I get to call him Teme... Duck butt is safe for anyone to use, though. Kiba started that one, as well."

"Dobe!"

"Teme!" Lightning danced between their eyes, before it subsided and they laughed at the situation.

"Do I even want to know?" Dart asked.

"No. Just know that it can, and most likely will, happen again." Rose said.

"You already know?"

"I saw it as a regular thing in his memories. Korallo walked me through them. He explained why he did what he did. It's just something that I saw, and that's something they enjoy doing. They were best friends and rivals. They really were like brothers, but Sasuke never noticed."

Naruto looked at her. "He didn't notice, just like he didn't notice his fangirls were foolish. He knew, he just wrote it off as unimportant at the time."

"At the time, I didn't think on anything but revenge. Now I have to work out my problems while I'm here. Where I know I can't get it. As much as I want to get back and get rid of him, I know that I need this."

Naruto nodded at that. "Alright. Let's pack up. We move out in one hour."

"You 3 go on ahead." Rose stated. "We'll head to back you up."

"Rose..."

"I know what I said last night, and it still stands." She said, cutting off the Blonde. "Until I find out why, though, it's still up for grabs. Use Korallo to your advantage in tracking down Feyrbrand's nest. Wait for us outside of it. _You should be unaffected by Dragon Poisoning, and Korallo knows how to make an antidote for it._" Rose finished it off in a language that no one understood... except for Naruto.

"_I'd be immune to it after a while, if he knows how to cure it._" Naruto replied in the same language, confusing everyone.

"Sochi... What are you saying? I don't recognize that language."

"_We'll talk on this later. If you can, pass on the Immunity to Kushina and Sasuke if you can figure out how to. They could use it._"

Naruto nodded. "I'll see you then."

"You're actually okay with this?" Kushina asked.

"I just made sure she's okay with it, mom. I'll explain it on the way." Naruto said. "One hour. Be ready."

"_Rose, I'll be going through the motions in my mind while I sleep on the way, and work things out. We'll be moving at a Shinobi's pace. Stick to their pace, not ours. We've got things covered. I'll see you soon, Dark Princess._"

"_As will I, Fox Prince._" Rose paused. "_You do realize this is corny, right?_"

"_True as that is, I do that from time to time. I thought I told you that._"

"_I don't think I'll ever get used to it._"

"_You will. Trust me. You will._"

Naruto flashed her a small smile, which she noticed and gave one of her own. "_I also hope you take my advice. It'll help you move on._"

-Lightning Country-

A blonde female is having Sushi on her time off. He headband stated she was from Kumogakure. A man with White hair walked up to her. "Mind if I sit here?"

"What do you want?"

"I wish to talk with the Nibi." The girl put down her cup, and looked him in the eye. "How do you know about that?"

"Look, I recently got the tip that Nibi and Kyuubi were friends in a past life. I need to find out where my godson, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, is. For that, I would need to know where they were in that time." the man asked. "Look, I'm not doing this as a Shinobi. I'm doing it as a concerned family member."

"And to think it was my time off, too." The girl stated. She sighed before speaking. "I'm afraid I don't know anything of the like."

"**Kitten, listen to me, and ask my questions."**

"Although she does have questions."

The man nodded. "I'll answer what I know. I can't guarantee much, though. I'm not as much in the loop as I'd like."

"Why do you wish to go?"

"To help my Godson. He may have someone else with him, but I could care less about that one. I only want my Godson to be safe."

"If you find a way there, how do you plan on getting back?"

"Fuuinjutsu. I know a bit about Space-time Ninjutsu, and I could do something that allows me to go there and back if I have the exact coordinates. That's how I'd come back, if he ever wants to."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then the cause is lost, and so am I." A specter appeared before them both, but no one else paid any heed to her.

"_Yugito Nii, I presume?"_ The specter asked.

The blonde girl's eyes went cat-like. **"What do you want Shirley?"**

"_Olivia?"_

"**Yes, now why did you come here?"**

"_Korallo has returned to Serdio. He is not himself, however, and Rose seems to be falling for the one who has him within."_

"**Korallo is in Serdio? With his Jinchuuriki host? Is he insane?"**

"_I'm beginning to wonder if he is, but it seems to be unintentional. He will be arriving at my shrine one of these days. I'll explain it to him then. I also intend on asking him that very question."_

"**Wait... Jiraiya, I presume?"** The old man nodded. **"Your godson. What does he look like?"**

Jiraiya pulled out a picture. The specter looked at it, and then Yugito. _"Is this man looking for this boy?"_

"**Yes, he is. Anything else I should know?"**

"_I have been watching over them for a while. He's better than Korallo when it comes to traps. 2,000 plus dead bodies from his traps... In one attack."_

"**You've got to be joking. 2,000 plus in one go?"**

"Naruto is a master of the impossible. That much is a guarantee. Nothing else is, however. I don't plan on letting him die, here or there."

The specter turned to him. _"You are after Naruto's safety?"_

"I want him to be safe and happy. He can't be safe here. Not until Akatsuki is out of the picture. They've captured 2 Bijuu already. They tried getting him, but I stopped them in the act. I can't let them get him, but I don't want him to suffer from not seeing the only people he truly cares for, even if I'm not one of them. I can almost guarantee I'm not, too."

"_Jiraiya, there is only 5 people alive that he truly cares for. He has let Rose know, as well. A man named Iruka, Teuchi, and two females, Hinata and Ayame."_

"That's only four. I know of a fifth, but he's dead. My old sensei, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He watched over him when I couldn't. There's only one thing I have ever asked Sarutobi-sensei, and that's to take care of Naruto when I can't. He's dead now, and I have to pick up the slack. I know sensei couldn't do much, but I added on to the Orphan's fund he was getting. No one ever picked up on this. Even if I wasn't there physically, I still helped where I could."

"_What if he chose to stay there?"_

"Then I'd let him. But I'm staying there with him. I've got a lot to make up for, and as long as he's happy and safe, then I'll be happy. I'll put my life on the line to make sure that happens." Jiraiya stated, with utter seriousness.

"**He's being brutally honest and serious, Shirley."**

"_I see that. Jiraiya, these are coordinates on the Interdimensional grid. My temple is . The best place to set this up would probably be in Wave Country here. There is a lake on one of the Northern Islands. Olivia, that's an old Wingly teleporter. It'll lead him directly to Tiberoa. If he uses it, he'll land near Donau. From there, head through the Barrens, and head towards the east. You'll end up in Lohan. That's a Market Town. You may find who you're looking for there. Oh, stop by the bar in Fletz after you leave the Barrens to the south. If you mention who you're looking for, they'll keep an eye out for him."_

"Thank you. I also should tell him of his parents, should he never wish to return."

"_Remember the Coordinates .79. If you find a Teleporter that can be programmed for a destination, then use those Coordinates there. That'll lead you back to the same one that's in Wave Country."_

".79... got it." He used Chakra to mark it into his skin. "This is so I never forget. If I do forget the numbers, I've got them branded into my shoulder. I have no intentions on letting this go to the grave with me. If he wants to come back, it's his choice. But I _will_ support him and protect him whenever and wherever I can."

"_Then get going. And don't let anyone else know about the Teleporter."_

"**I'm afraid I won't be able to come with you. As much I would want to, I can't go back home. Yugito isn't able to leave or resign. Not without being killed by any of the 13 seals that keep her loyal."**

Jiraiya hummed. "I may be able to help with that."

"**Why would you?"**

"You may not have given me the information I wanted yourself, but you did find someone that did. For that, I am thankful. And as thanks I'll do this for you. It's the least I can do for your help."

"_Take it, and come with. Rose is still alive. There are 3 people there from here... but it seems as though one of them has Wingly blood in him. Just a heads up."_ Shirley stated.

"**Which one?"**

"_I don't know."_

Yugito nodded. **"We'll take care of this, and then head there. We won't have much time, because they'll know the moment the seals are taken off."**

"I figure they would do that. Thankfully, Naruto doesn't have them on him, and the Kyuubi would be able to get rid of them."

"**Shirley, if you find them before we do, let them know we're looking for him."**

"_Will do. Farewell, Olivia. And tell Rose to hurry up on her decision when you see her. I really want to see her die happily."_

"**She gained immortality, didn't she?"**

"_You should ask her that question. The fact she's alive now is good enough of an indicator."_ Shirley disappeared. Yugito looked at Jiraiya. **"Let's do this. I'll let Yugito know what's going on when you do."**

Jiraiya nodded. "Let's head into the forest nearby. Be there in one hour."

Jiraiya got up and walked out.

An hour later, Jiraiya began taking the seals off, and she passed out. He picked her up, and went to the location they were told about. They won't be able to track them at that point, because he found an extra one, and transferred it to a tree on the North side of the clearing.

It was 3 hours before ANBU reached the location, and found out what happened, due to the tracker seal. Finding that it was transferred to a tree was not a good sign for them. "Notify the Raikage. Someone took the Tracking seal off of the Demon's Seal, but obviously kept the demon's seal on her. Find her, she couldn't have gotten far."

"Sir!" They all fanned out.

But at that point, Jiraiya and an Unconscious Yugito were standing in front of a lake, where he found Shirley. _"why is she asleep?"_

"She passed out after I removed the seals, but I also found a Tracker seal on the Demon's seal holding the Nibi back, so I transferred that to a tree, and she passed out. It's been 3 hours since then, but I can't waste any time. If I'm going to get her and the Nibi to wherever we're going, I'll need to do it fast."

Shirley nodded and floated to a spot over the lake. _"It is right below me. Touch it with your hand, and release a Large amount of your Chakra. By large, I mean, Heavenly Dragon Large."_

"Okay, I'll use a Rasengan. More specifically, one with more power into it." Jiraiya said, as he got next to her.

"_Let me see how much is in it."_ Jiraiya made a Rasengan that was about 11 inches in diameter. _"A little more."_ He put in more Chakra, and it started to become unstable. _"That's enough. Hit it with that much, and it'll take you there. Be quick about it."_

Jiraiya nodded, and dove quickly. He shot more Chakra out of his feet for thrust, and the Rasengan hit a green circle, causing them both to be covered in a green sphere, which shot up into the air.

-Konohagakure-

Tsunade was looking out the window, the elders in the room, with Danzou as well. "Tsunade, I still don't get why you trust that buffoon with the Jinchuuriki." Danzou pointed out.

"He may be a buffoon, but he earned the right of Sannin. Besides... He is Naruto's official Godfather, after all. He will stop at nothing to find him. Even if he has to turn to another Nation." Tsunade looked over her shoulder. "That's the only reason that I requested you report any information that could harm the village directly to me. It was his idea in the first place." She returned her view to the window, and saw a small green sphere. "And I think he finally has a lead on where he is."

"Then why hasn't he reported it, yet?" Homura asked, accusingly.

"I don't think he had the time. I don't believe you saw it, but he's already on his way to check on the lead he got."

"You believe that Green light is him?"

"Even with one eye, I figured you'd see it." Tsunade stated, earning surprise from the Two elders. "By the direction, and distance, I'd wager that the lead is only accessible through... Wave Country. You can thank Naruto for helping them out as well."

"From what I've picked up around most of our allies, Naruto is considered a hero in most of the recent ones." Danzou pointed out. "In fact, it is because of him, we have Trade Alliances with Wave and Snow Countries, an ally in Takigakure, Bear country... The list goes on. It is surprising that whenever he heads out of the village on a mission in another country that asks for help, he can get them to like us, through him. He is brash, impulsive, and a lot of other things that shinobi are not, but it is thanks to him we are moving up in the world lately."

"Danzou, you must be joking. He couldn't be _that_ good. As you said, he is brash, and reckless. How doe that equate to being good to make alliances?" Koharu asked, thoroughly confused. "You contradicted yourself in that very statement."

"I do not know. In fact, it also confuses me. I am not one to believe in luck, or superstition. I prefer logic above all else. I have also looked towards figuring out about him personally. I have not found much on the outside, and many hateful comments on the inside. The fact that he is hated within our own walls, but loved on the outside is concerning. Extremely concerning."

"We could mark him."

"Out of the question!" Tsunade shouted.

"Tsunade, don't be so hasty." Homura stated.

"I will have to agree with Tsunade. Marking him is impossible at the moment, because we are not aware of where he is. Also, marking him when he returns, if he ever returns, would make him _want_ to leave. It is not a viable option, and definitely not worth considering." Danzou pointed out.

"He has sent 2 reports through Jiraiya so far. Unfortunately, he will not give a location, or directions to get there. The only hint he gave is the Kyuubi's home in a past life. That doesn't give much evidence as to a location, especially since we don't even bother to look for something like that." Tsunade pointed out. "He doesn't plan on any more reports, and none of them are written down or recorded."

"How do you plan to prove that he sent them?"

"The only thing I can tell you is that the reports were not written, and reported Orally by _request_. This is because of Akatsuki. No one can find him, then he is safe from them for the time being. Jiraiya is looking for him for 2 reasons. One is to protect him, should Akatsuki find him. The other is to train him. Those are the reasons we both have for letting him do this. It may not be a good choice in your minds, but you never give good advice regarding these kinds of matters." Tsunade stated.

Danzou raised an eyebrow. "There is more to it than that, and you know it."

"Yes, I know there is. I know he has personal reasons for this as well as professional. Jiraiya may be a dunce, and definitely perverted, but when it comes to this, he is serious enough he could make it sound like the Yondaime is alive, and someone that saw him die in person would believe him. That's how serious he was. The last time I saw him that serious is when Orochimaru, him, and I went up against Hanzo during the Second Great War. He has never been that serious since then. Not even in a 2 on 1 fight between me and Jiraiya against Orochimaru back in Tanzaku, as he was trying to get me here, was he that serious."

Danzou nodded, realizing how serious Jiraiya is about the situation. "So, I can believe he won't do anything perverted during this?"

"That... is debatable. He's a self-proclaimed Super Pervert. Him giving up perversion is impossible. No way around it." Tsunade admitted. "There is no guarantee he won't get distracted, but he _will_ get back on track quickly."

-Tiberoa, Fletz-

Jiraiya and Yugito landed outside the front gates, as a guard was heading out. It was closing in on night. "Hey!" the guard ran up to his prone form. "Are you okay?"

Jiraiya got up quickly and quickly brandished a kunai on instinct. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Good. I though you might have been hit by bandits on your way here. Why do you have a knife in your hand? And who are you?"

_'Fletz? Wait, this means I made it to Tiberoa. Good, I'm on the right track.'_ Jiraiya put away the Kunai. "Sorry, but I'm used to being woken up during a Life-or-death situation, in which, I learn to draw a weapon quickly, or die. Anyway, I'm looking for someone important to me."

"And the girl?" Jiraiya looked at Yugito. "She's with me, but it's more like returning to a home one knows of, but has never been to."

"I should lead you to the bar. Someone there is the prime area to find out anything that has been said. If there's been any word about this person you're looking for, and it reached Fletz, she'll know."

Jiraiya nodded. "Are there any inns around here?"

"Of course, I'll lead you to it as well." The guard replied, as Jiraiya nodded. _'Naruto... I'm coming. I won't let you die without me being dead first. You can count on it.'_

He made it to the Bar quickly. Jiraiya quickly saw a peppy girl that he quickly wrote off as Gossip Queen. "Hi, I'm sorry about the lack of customers. Anyway, what can I get you?"

"I'm looking for someone. I hear that someone here would know if word got around about him."

"Well, I'm not sure if I have. I mean, how far back are you looking?"

"Less than a month. He went missing back home, and I received word that he ended up near here."

"Hmm... Rumors starting about a month ago... There's the Golden Fox, and the Red Devil. Those are the only things I've heard about in that timeframe regarding people."

_'Red Devil? Could that be Kushina?'_ Jiraiya looked her in the eye. "I could probably use information on both."

"Okay, the Golden fox is new. He's been claimed as the son of the Red Devil. This led to the Red Devil revealing her name. Apparently she calls herself Kushina Uzumaki. Rumor has it they met up in Bale a little over a week ago."

"Kushina... Oh, when I find her, she's gonna kill me for leaving her son out in the open. She won't even give me time to explain what I did do for him. Anything on the Golden Fox? Skills? Deeds? What do you know?"

"Not much. I mean, I've pieced together descriptions on him. They say he looks like a kid, but his skills make that impossible."

"If I showed you a picture of who I'm looking for, and he looks like the Golden Fox, would you know?"

"I should. I've pictured what he's looked like a few times." She replied.

"Kaffie! Get back to work!"

"There is no one else here and he's asking for information!"

A big man came from behind the bar. "Why are you asking her for information?"

"Look. I'm just looking for someone close to me. I've traveled a Long way from my home just to find him. Any lead is better than no lead. As for the picture..." Jiraiya put a photo of Naruto on the table.

Kaffie looked at it, and her eyes widened. "That matches the description of the Golden fox... It's a perfect description!" She looked at him. "You know him?"

"do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. But if I see him, I'll know. The guy managed to take out over 2,000 invaders on one fort single handedly. How old is he? Where did he come from? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"13, almost 14. A place called Konohagakure, I doubt you've heard of it. And not that I know of." Jiraiya replied. "I was told that if I go to Lohan, then I'll find him there. Do you have a map to this Lohan? I'm afraid I don't know anything about where I'm at."

"Then how did you get here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm from another dimension?"

They both shook their heads. "Then you wouldn't believe me if I told you." they both blinked and nodded.

"Alright, you want something to drink?"

"Sorry, but I need to find him before someone else does. There are people after something he has, and I have to protect him. Not only for his father, but his mother as well."

"How long have you been searching?"

"3 weeks. Same time he went missing. The moment I found out, I was looking for a way to find him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. If you hear anything else about him, please write it down, because I have a feeling I'll be coming back. 3 weeks, and he's already made a name for himself... Why am I not surprised?"

00000x00000

done.


	3. Chapter 3

...

**Chapter 3**

-Volcano Villude, Serdio-

Naruto, Sasuke and Kushina were sitting around a campfire. "Do you think they'll make it soon?"

"I'd give them maybe 13 hours at the rate they're moving."

"You've got their location?"

"Yeah, they just left the Marshes. I'm tracking 2 people in their group. Shana and Rose. My reasons for Shana being on my Radar is different than Rose." Naruto admitted.

"Why are you tracking Shana?"

"Korallo's Idea. Don't ask, because I'm only trying to figure out the truth of a theory, and it regards Shana. I have to keep a close eye on her, and so does Korallo."

"Figuring out the facts before pegging her?"

"People do that often enough. Being on the receiving end of it is not a good thing. I should know. I don't plan to just peg her at first sight, or the first time. I would rather have confirmation."

"Why not ask?" Kushina asked.

"Because if I'm right, then she won't know, and Rose would try to kill her on the spot." Naruto pointed out. "It's her energy levels that I'm keeping an eye on."

Sasuke nodded. He knew that Naruto wouldn't like unnecessary bloodshed. "Alright then, why are we waiting here?"

"This is the fastest way to the nest. And I'm picking up 2 powerful beings in this area. We could take one on, and win. But if they are both after us, I doubt it. Our chances will increase if we go through with them." Naruto looked towards the nearby volcano. "It's not active, but that's not what I'm worried about... One of them is a Virage. Damaged or not, it _will_ be tough. They're on equal terms to the Ichibi at this point, but there is no way to seal them up right now. This one will be harder than when I fought the Ichibi and Gaara, because I just had to wake up Gaara. Now, it would be near impossible for me to do. That will be hard as hell."

"You're right. I had trouble with the Bijuu, even with the power of Bijuu. It's not an easy feat." Kushina added, before sighing. "What kind of weapon are you learning to use?"

"Korallo's old weapon. It's a Short blade, similar to a Rapier, and not as flexible as a sword. We've been working on a style since we were in Hoax. Before that, I was basically learning the ropes for the weapon itself. That's why I was so sloppy during the beat back in Hoax." Naruto admitted, before taking out a sheathed Dragon's Horn. "I'll be honest, either the Nidaime's Raijin was based off of this, this was based off that that, or they were similar, but individual ideas."

Kushina nodded. "Mine if I try it out?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that will be possible. Only I can use it, and only because of my Chakra being infused in it. His is used to mark mine as good. You don't have his Chakra in you anymore. You can't do so. My Chakra can activate it. For anyone else, it's nothing more than Brass Knuckles. A Trench Knife would be a more effective weapon in that category." Naruto pointed out.

"I see. That's too bad." Kushina admitted, before pouting. "I wish I could have a weapon like that."

"You can. When Korallo is finally absorbed into me, then I'll have his memories. He forged it himself, from Belzac's Dragoon Armor. It was made in ways that no one really knows for sure. It wasn't easy, and it's a far cry from Chakra Metal back home. It's far more effective with security. If someone else tries to use it, it will signal me and not work. If it gets too far from me for too long, it will return to a seal which Korallo designed. The seal itself is in my right hand. If that happens, the seal will appear, and I'll notice that someone tried to steal it from me."

"What's the range?"

"At 100 meters, it will return after 42 seconds. The farther it goes, the shorter the time. If it's already unsheathed, the moment it goes into someone else's hand, it will automatically sheath itself. The hilt is the sheath on it's own. That's the great part about the security."

Kushina nodded. "Go through the movements. I may not use a Rapier, but I may be able to tell what you're doing wrong."

"It's one of Rose's styles, and Korallo knows it. She literally came into my Mindscape, found the seal, and gave Korallo permission to teach it to me, regardless of the fact that he _knew_ she wouldn't have taught anyone."

"And where were you during all this?" Kushina asked.

"Have you ever gone into the seal, and slept in his fur?" Naruto asked.

"Don't change the subject, Dobe." Sasuke scoffed.

"I wasn't, Teme." Naruto retorted.

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "I'll humor you. No, I haven't."

Naruto whistled. "Man, mom. You really missed out. During that time, I was in his fur. Front left leg. Back home, I preferred to be in a tree than my own bed. Honestly? I'd prefer his fur over a grassy meadow, that I would love to be in over the tree. It's that comfortable."

"You're kidding me." Sasuke said.

"I wish. Every word is true." Naruto said. "If not for the fact that she got there without interference, I would've been out cold at that point."

Kushina and Sasuke sweatdropped. "Okay, that's just creepy." Sasuke stated.

"You don't know the half of it." Kushina added. Naruto simply shrugged, before turning his head towards the West.

"What's up?"

"A High Chakra source."

"You mean magic, right?" Kushina tried correcting.

"No. I mean _Chakra_. Magic has a different feel. These levels give me the impression of Ero-sennin, Baa-chan, and Hebi-teme. It's too far away for me to get a scent, so I can't tell which one. But I know it feels... familiar. Those are the only three that I know are that high. Kakashi-sensei is possible, but I don't think so. I've been around him for far too long. I'd know if it was him."

"And yet you continue to yell out when he's late."

"Sakura yells because he arrives late. I yell because he shows himself late."

"What's the difference?"

"Because I know he's in the area about an hour after I usually get there. He only shows himself 2 hours later. That's the only difference." Naruto explained.

"How can you pick him up? His Chakra?"

"I could find Kakashi-sensei from across the village if I focused on him. This one... I can sense it, but I can't decipher it. If he comes closer, I'll know. It'll be easy for me to know if he comes around. The closer he gets, the easier it will be for me to decode. If it's Hebi-teme, he's probably looking for Sasuke."

"Why would this Hebi-teme be after him?"

"He's talking about Orochimaru. The Snake Bastard placed the Curse Seal of Heaven on me. Coming here allowed me to use the power he gave me without the negative Side effects... At least that's the theory so far. We still haven't gone through everything." Sasuke admitted. "This is an experience for me. A life without revenge, or ability to go through life without worry. With a family that doesn't care about me not doing good enough."

Naruto looked at Kushina, who stared back confusingly. "Sasuke, did you drink from my GR bottle?"

"Your what?"

Naruto pulled out a bottle with GR engraved into it. "This thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto sighed. "When did you drink from it?"

"The day we left for Dragon's Horn. Is something wrong with it?"

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Korallo, you getting any of this?'_

"**You put _that_ in there, didn't you?"**

_'Unfortunately. It stays active for a full 6 weeks.'_ Naruto replied mentally.

"Alright Sasuke. Before the Massacre, did Itachi like spilling needless bloodshed?"

"No, why?"

"I'm just going to ask some questions that may answer some of the other ones. Who would he rather side with: His father, or the village? Before the massacre, of course."

"Village."

_'And here's the question I have been wanting to ask for a while.'_ Naruto thought. "If your father was planning to overthrow the Hokage, and Itachi was ordered to dispose of the entire Clan, and he never truly changed, would he have saved you?"

"I don't know."

"What if someone else would've done so if he didn't, and you wouldn't have lived if that happened? Would he have done so, if only to save you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "He... He would." He looked at Naruto in surprise. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Confirming a few things I heard. I was right. He wouldn't have done it if there was another choice. There wasn't." Naruto sighed. "And Itachi isn't a true Rogue. We've got a reason he did it. The timing is probably right before they would've struck: opportunity. And finally, there's the point that he was far beyond his age in skill. Even still... I don't see how he managed to pull that off. An entire Clan in one night is impossible, except maybe for my father, but not even I could do that. He had help. Even with his skill, it wouldn't be enough. That's the point that doesn't make sense."

"That can't be right."

"Think of it this way: One Elite ANBU against, 200 or so Uchiha, at least 60% of which had their Sharingan active. Mangekyo or not, it doesn't make sense. He had help. By the time he reached his 20th kill, someone would've found out and alerted the others."

"And then he used the Tsukuyomi on me..."

"To get you to kill him for doing wrong, when he did no wrong." Naruto finished for him. "Either that, or his accomplice had done a lot of wrong, and it's for teaming up with him. Either one would explain it."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Why am I talking about this so calmly?"

Naruto displayed the bottle. "It lasts for a full 6 weeks. 42 days down to the second. I didn't warn you about it, because I didn't think you'd look for it. I've only used the formula in there Three times. It keeps the person calm while telling the truth. They can't lie, and they can't get pissed off due to reactions. It's a much safer way of getting the truth, and no one will ever notice it's there."

"Tsunade of the Sannin would know. She'd be able to find it." Kushina pointed out.

"No. Not even she can find it." Naruto reiterated. "I should know. Lee drank a bit of it before one of her checkups on him. He came out perfect... At least as perfect as he could've been. Nothing else was wrong. He was healing about as fast as he would with injuries. She did an extra look, for anything. It was my request that she did, because I noticed that he took a few sips of it. It was enough for it to active, but she didn't find any of it. No abnormalities. She didn't find anything. Several doctors ran tests. None of them found it the entire time he was under the effects. There's no contamination anywhere in the body. You can't find it. The GR bottle is my "I want to know something, I don't have much time, so nut up and speak up, or ask for your death." More often than not, it's the former, because they have no idea what I did before they realize the choice is there."

"That's... effective." Sasuke said, with a slight pause. "I'm gonna stop talking now."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "You still have maybe 3 weeks before the time's up." He paused for a minute before readying Dragon Horn for a battle. "Care for a spar? Test out the styles we've learned so far?"

Sasuke nodded, as he drew his rapier. They both took the same opening stance. "Mom, care to ref?"

"No kill strikes. Groins shots are frowned on, but allowed. No jutsu. No Bloodlines. No enhancements."

"That means no Flying snake." Naruto pointed out.

"That also means no drawing on Korallo." Sasuke retorted.

"He's right, Sochi."

"I knew that, mom. This is a human on human fight. Nothing but pure physical skills." Naruto stated.

"Ready?" They both nodded. "Begin!" she jumped back. As Naruto and Sasuke charged each other. Their blades clashed, and neither budged an inch. They both pulled back, before clashing move for move. Kushina kept a close eye on their movements. While Sasuke was fast and precise, Naruto was moving fast, and sticking to blocking. His form was slightly off balance, and she mentally noted that with each hit, he lost a bit of balance.

That was until they clashed after 5 minutes of fast hits from each of them. Naruto hit Sasuke in the wrist, causing him to lose a bit of grip, before hitting the blade from the wrist, causing Sasuke to lose his Rapier into a nearby stone. Naruto held Dragon Horn to his neck. "I win."

"Winner: Naruto." Kushina stated. "I must say, despite the shortcomings I saw, you still won... I'll be honest, the way you were going, I thought you might actually lose, Sochi."

Naruto looked down. "I knew it. I suck."

"That's not the problem, Sochi. You're better, because you turned a disadvantage into a win."

"He was off balance throughout most of the match." Sasuke pointed out.

"I was?"

"Yes, Sochi. You were. That didn't stop you, and you still pulled off a win by disarming him." Kushina said, before drawing her Katana. "Sasuke, grab your rapier and put it up. I'm going to teach him how to stay balanced with a weapon. Sochi, stick to blocking only. Your goal is not to disarm me, or hit me. Your goal is to keep balance, and keep blocking. Understand?"

He nodded. **"Kit, be ready for insane speed, and strength. Her skills with that katana would break Dragon Horn if it wasn't made the way it was."**

_'Noted.'_ Naruto replied.

Kushina leaned forward a bit. Naruto noticed this and got ready for anything. Kushina disappeared, and Naruto jumped back, before a cut appeared on the front of his jacket. _'When you said she had speed you weren't kidding!'_

Naruto raised Dragon Horn to the left, and placed his hand behind the flat, right as Kushina hit it. He stumbled backwards. She didn't let up, and he managed a weak block, knocking him over. "2 blocks? That's it?" She said.

"I know, that's bad."

"You dodged the first one, though only by a small margin. The fact that you blocked the second strike was a good thing. Not many can dodge and then block. The third strike you blocked, but you fell down. You would've ended up dead on the fourth strike. A former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist lasted 9 strikes, while most ANBU would rarely live after 5 strikes. You've got the instincts to use it. Your mind knows what to do. You need to synchronize your mind and body. It's the same with Sasuke and his Sharingan. If he can see it, but his body isn't fast enough, he can't stop it. You didn't even see the first strike, did you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I only saw the Third one before it came. The first one I didn't see coming. I just moved back. The second one, I only had a small idea, and moved to intercept it. I was right. The third one I saw coming and managed to block, but I was already nearly tipped over. The strike came too quickly for me to regain my balance before you struck, I had to block, or dodge. Dodging would've been impossible with the way my balance was going. I would've had to dodge to the left. I was falling back right. Blocking was the only viable option."

"Correctly analyzing the situation, applying the most likely outcome and acting on the best chance for survival. That is a skill not found in Genin, and definitely not most Chuunin. If you can apply that to all forms of combat, you'll go a lot further." Kushina explained. "I'm both glad and saddened you have that kind of skill, Sochi."

"Why?"

"I'm glad that you'd survive a war if you had to... but I'm sad to think about why you had to gain that skill." She admitted, with a sad look. "When it comes to balance training with a weapon, going against me with only weaponry is the best test you can get. Genin level: Your dead first shot. Mid-Chuunin: you get 1 block. 2 if you're lucky. Low-Jounin: 2, 3 if they're lucky. Most ANBU go up to 4. EX-ANBU have gone up to 5, and would die on the sixth. Your skills, if you manage to completely synchronize your mind and body with a rapier, is Low to Mid Jounin already. With the fact you blocked twice, but dodged one is the reason you'd be that high if you had the balance. Dodging is counted as 2 blocks, if its a complete miss. If I graze the clothing, like I did with you, that's a good 1.5 points. That's the equivalent of 3 and a half blocks on my scoring. If you master the Rapier, you will be unrivaled with it."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "I'm that good?"

"You can be. You have the knowledge. You just have make your body recognize the knowledge quickly. Instantaneously, if possible. And trust me, it _is_ possible." Naruto nodded. "With your current skills... You're far beyond the learning curve. How long have you been working on it?"

"I haven't used any weapon until I came here... Aside from the Kunai and Shuriken, but everyone uses those. I never learned how to use a sword, or anything else."

Kushina went slack-jawed. "Sochi..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something's wrong." Kushina said, earning surprise from everyone. "3 weeks with a weapon aside from what everyone else would use in your profession, and you're this good with it... I'm sorry, Sochi, but that's just fucking impossible. You couldn't have had no previous training with another weapon of some kind. There is no way... no _fucking_ way that you could be this good in 3 weeks. Even learning from a master every second of every minute of every hour for 2 MONTHS no one would've gotten this down to the level you do."

Naruto was surprised. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked. "It just means I have a natural ability with it."

"No, I gave the timeframe for a natural. It took me _years_ to get to the level you're at now. And this is learning on the job during a war. I... I don't know how this is possible, even for someone that could prove the impossible was indeed possible with their very life. I..."

Naruto was in shock. _'Korallo... am I really that good?'_

Korallo didn't answer. _'Korallo? Are you there?'_

"**Y-yeah..."**

_'Is everything okay?'_

"**Naruto, get in here. Now."** Korallo said, sternly. Naruto was slightly surprised, and sat down before heading into his mindscape.

Sasuke looked at Kushina. "Did he really get that good with it so quickly?"

"Personal experience says it's impossible. Everything else points to yes. I need to talk to Rose about this. How the style is used, where it shines, where it dulls, everything. I need to know the exact specifics of the style." Kushina said. "I have to figure it out. I have to know how he can pull this off so easily, and learn it so quickly. There has to be something about it that he understands, whether he sees it or not."

-Mindscape-

Naruto appeared in front of the seal. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"**Naruto, this is serious. There is no way this could happen if you were fully human. And you have no demon blood in you. You wouldn't have had an adverse effect using my Chakra if you did."**

"So what am I?"

"**That's what I want to know. And until Rose and her group gets here, I'll be looking for an answer. I can't rest until I figure out just what the fuck is going on."**

Naruto was a little shocked. "Just how bad is it?"

"**Bad enough to make _me_ curious. And I if you tell this to Rose... Syuveil would've gone crazy over something like this. That much I can easily say is a fact. When you see Rose, tell her I'm going silent to figure out just what the fuck is going on."**

Naruto nodded in response. **"Okay, now get out. I have to get to work here. No questions, either."** Naruto was gone in a second.

-outside-

Naruto felt like he was blown back 20 feet. "I feel like I just got blown back 20 feet."

Kushina and Sasuke looked at him. "Any ideas?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "The only thing he can think of is something in my heritage isn't human. It's not demonic either. Whatever it is, he's going silent to figure it out."

"It's not my side. Obviously its your father, but he never showed anything other than an insane level of learning. Still, not even he learned this quickly." Kushina admitted.

-several hours later-

Rose, Dart, Shana and Lavitz made it the group. "You look like someone died here." Dart said.

Naruto wasted no time, and spoke up. "Rose, Korallo's gone silent in curiosity." Rose immediately paled at that. She couldn't even form a coherent word. "He even said that Syuveil would've gone crazy to figure it out."

Rose took a step and fell down. Naruto was immediately there and caught her. "I take it you know the full gravity of the situation?"

She was out of it. "Rose?" He waved a hand in front of her eyes. No response. "Mom, a little help?"

Shana was immediately looking at her. "I may not know her, but this is fainting due to shock." Shana said. Kushina examined Rose as well.

"She's right. Rose is always composed. Even more so than a "Stick up the ass Hyuuga". For her to get shocked enough to provide a reaction of this magnitude is like... Like the Winglies of old were actually nice, and Humans revolted because they didn't like the way it the world was run. Back home... The Yondaime glaring at an Iwa Genin that knew his reputation, with no way out, no back-up, and Minato had his Hiraishin Kunai ready for an epic level slaughter would get the same reaction out of the Genin."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and nodded seeing the reaction. "And then that would still pale in comparison to the level of shock." Kushina continued. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Get my bedroll, Sasuke. We're not going through here yet. We'll need Rose to progress, especially if _they're_ here."

"Who's they?" Lavitz asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Right now, that's not important. Rose is the only one of us that's encountered one of the two beings in here and lived to tell about it. 3 survived that same battle, out of 7. Red Eye, White Silver, and Dark."

"Well? Don't leave us hanging, fill us in!" Dart said.

"If we come across it, I'll let you know. I just hope we don't run into it." Naruto said. _'If Korallo and I are right, and Shana is the Moon Child, then she'll probably know when we get close as well. The Moon Child is the Larva form of the Virage Embryo, from what I learned from Korallo.'_

Naruto's bedroll was spread out, and he laid Rose down on it. "Rest up, guys. We'll need it."

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Rose was walking up to the seal. **"I told you not to bother me with this, Nar..."** He stopped when he noticed who it was. **"Rose..."**

"What's got you in a ditz?"

"**You'd find this out from them if you were awake, but I'll be blunt. Naruto's progress with a Rapier is inhuman. No human can learn something that complex that easily. He progressed in 3 weeks whereas a natural with a Rapier progressed in 2 to 3 months. A Natural learning from a Grandmaster such as you, who's been using the Rapier Class weaponry for over 11,000 years would pick it up in about a month. All things considered, this kid isn't human. Not completely anyway. And I've already found something. I just can't seem to identify it. I didn't go up against the Winglies directly, but I could tell you what I have already found."**

A picture of Naruto appeared in the water. **"As you can see his form looks human. That eliminates a lot of possibilities, but still not enough to knock it to do a sizable number of choices. His shoulder blades have started emanating a Minuet amount a magic, not Chakra. Chakra is found in humans naturally. Magic isn't. Dragoons gain magic. Winglies have magic. A few others I could name. That has been what narrowed it down to a mere 5 species. 3 of those species, would make my Chakra have no bad side effects to using corrupted Chakra like mine. That would narrow it down to a Dragoon, and a Wingly."**

"Did you do anything to him to cause this?" Rose asked.

"**No, nothing. And that's what's confusing me. A Dragoon is actually a subspecies, but doesn't fall under one particular species."** The image faded. **"When you wake up, wake Naruto up, and check the Shoulder blades for any sign of a Wingly. You were there when they figured out about the anatomy of a Wingly. I wasn't. You're the deciding vote. I hope you remember what you saw then, because you're the only one, short of a true Wingly, that would know."**

"What about until then?"

"**Sleep. Get some rest. You'll need it for the barrage of questions I can guarantee Kushina and Sasuke are bound to have. I've told you what I found out. By the way, there's a Virage in the Volcano. The Kit already sensed it, and one other powerful being in here. I still plan on being silent until this matter is solved."**

"You already have Feyrbrand's location, right?"

"**It's on the other side of Volcano Villude. Get some rest. You'll need it."**

Rose nodded and walked out, stopping at the entrance. "You know, you never do get that curious."

"**When it involves him, it might happen."** Rose left after that.

-the next morning-

Rose woke up to find Kushina the only one awake. Naruto was holding on to her tightly, as if he'd lose her if he let go. "You're finally awake."

"You have a few questions, don't you?"

Kushina nodded. "The others are sound asleep. I need to know what it is you're teaching him."

"If you want a description of the style, I'm afraid you're out of luck. I don't use the Demon's Dance Format often. There was a few centuries of experience that went into its creation. There are ways he could get it down, but there is something that may be a deciding factor. The style took a decade to create, after using Rapiers for over 700 years. I know he learns things faster than most would ever think. He managed to get me to learn what he calls Tree Hopping within 2 minutes of practice, and a few short sentences beforehand. He can apply skills in an unrelated action and pick it up easily. Explaining it is about as easy. I may be surprised he picked it up quite fast, but I'm not shocked at the level."

"The kind of progress he made is impossible, even for someone like me. There has to be something in his father's side that I didn't know of. Something that isn't human."

"And that's something I may be able to check out." Rose admitted. "I've been around a lot of different species, and races, only 1 of which is human. I... I found out that he's got a different energy emanating from his Shoulder Blades. All things considered, there's 2 possibilities."

"You talked to Korallo, didn't you?" Rose nodded. "And that's what he said?"

"Yeah, and the wings put it down to 5. 3 of those 5 would be able to handle his Chakra without any side effects. That leaves 2, and one of them, I've checked out. That also means the location may play an important role. He may have roots in Endiness, and that's why he's progressing so much."

Kushina nodded. "It's as they say: Location is everything. This is just another way it applies." Rose nodded in agreement. "Can you check it the way you are now?"

"No... but I don't feel like moving right now." She admitted. "This is just..."

"Comfortable? Warm? Safe?" Kushina suggested.

"All of the above." Rose admitted.

Kushina was in thought. _'As much as I want to wake him up, I should let them enjoy it. I don't want to wait for an answer... but I'm glad I took a picture last night. Jiraiya is gonna flip when he sees it. Which reminds me, I need to kick his ass for not showing until he was 13.'_ "Fine, but I want to know the moment you do."

"You'll be the first to know." Rose said. "You're his mother, right? You have a right to know."

"Glad to know you see that."

"I'd be blind not to."

Naruto groaned at that point. "Rose...?" He noticed she was awake, and tightened his hug, before realizing what he was doing and jumped back with a blush. Rose saw this, and had one thought. _'He's cute when... why am I thinking like this?'_

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, without meeting her eyes.

Rose nodded, but he caught it. "I need to check your back, Naruto." She was blunt about it, no doubt.

"Why?"

"It's a theory." _'Right or wrong, I still have to find out what attracts me to him.'_

Naruto nodded and took off his jacket, revealing a mesh shirt underneath. He lifted up the back. Rose was there looking, as she lifted it over his head. "What are you doing?"

"Checking something. Don't move. It will make this go quicker." She stated, as she poked Naruto's shoulder blades. The left shoulder blade first, and she added a Second finger. Then a third. _'This one is a Wingly. Now for the other one.'_ Rose did the same, and got up to 3 fingers. _'You've got to be kidding me. It's a Wingly, there's no doubt about it. But it isn't complete. Almost as if... it's still forming. Shit, it came in as Genetic.'_

"Rose, is everything okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm not sick, am I?"

"It's not a disease, Naruto." Rose assured him. "It's something in your Genetics. I'd have to talk to an old friend of mine to figure out a few things about this. I'd need to figure out just how much of your blood would support this, and it's not exactly human blood, but it's close. Still, it's developing as we speak. You can put your shirt back on, you know?"

Naruto did just that, and zipped his jacket back up. "You know what it is?"

"Yes, but it's not complete. If we come across any Winglies, then we'll have to ask them without the others knowing something they didn't know." Rose replied. "For now, all I know is you're part Wingly. This isn't a good thing, especially if others find out."

Naruto nodded, knowing that Humans fear what they don't understand. "I understand. Also, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I just..."

"Freaked?" He nodded. "You never had much contact with others. I can't say I'm surprised."

"I was just worried that something bad happened."

"It's only bad if you think it's bad. I didn't think it was." Rose pointed out, before looking at Kushina. "I may know the level, but I figure you know what was wrong. Mind filling me in?"

Kushina nodded before explaining the few flaws that she found. "There's not many, but the ones that are there can lead to death if he's not careful."

"Those will be fixed with the experience he'll gain. Something's telling me there's going to be a second Dragon Campaign, and someone is forcing it to come. How is he coming along elsewhere?"

"I've only been working on his Chakra Control, and not that often. He's been using Kage Bunshin for that, and is starting to get it easily. Being here is a good thing for him. The More I think on it, the better he could've been. And with the seal slowly draining Korallo's Chakra and adding it to his, he'll need more control. Much more than anyone else. Kunai balancing is coming along quite nicely. I'll be giving the next phase when he's ready for it. Shouldn't be long before that happens."

"No training on control until after Feyrbrand is out of the picture." Naruto said. "It won't help much, and with a Virage in this area, we can't be too reckless."

"I see. We've got a few that can handle a Dragon, but only 4, maybe 5, that could take on a Virage and survive. Your sensing abilities will come in handy." Rose said. "We'll wait until the others are up."

After 30 minutes, everyone else was up, and eating. Shana looked apprehensive about he volcano, knowing something was off about it. Dart noticed, but didn't say anything. When they finished, Naruto and Kushina sealed everything that was left. "There's 7 of us now, so with what we have left, we could get through tomorrow, and have a bit left. We'd have to get more food on the one side." Naruto said.

"I don't think that would be good for Shana." Dart pointed out.

"Dart! I'll be fine." she protested.

"Actually, I have a feeling that Shana will need more nutrition than the rest of us. Lack of traveling experience, or all out combat against the unknown are good reasons for this."

she looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Your build, and the way you walk. Your build shows you can go for while, but not as long as most of us. The more you travel, the more your build shows it. By the way you walk, you're not entirely familiar with all out combat. Even if you don't like to fight, if you have the experience and ability, the walk still shows. You show the least in both areas." Naruto said, earning surprise from everyone.

"I know I'm not strong, but I can fight." She argued.

"Give it up, dobe. You won't convince her otherwise."

"Shut it, Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, before looking at Shana. "I never said you couldn't fight." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "the reason being I'm sensing powerful energy inside of you." Dart and Lavitz tensed and looked at him.

"You know what it is?"

Naruto shook his head. "Lavitz has a less Potent version, and in much smaller levels, but other than that, they seem similar."

"More Dragoons?" Rose whispered into his ear.

"Maybe." he whispered back.

"**If Shana is the Moon Child, then her also being a Dragoon is Ironic."**

_'Tell me about it.'_ Naruto replied mentally. _'Wait, I thought you were going silent!'_

"**I heard what Rose said. Figuring out how much of your blood is a Wingly can only be found out by a Wingly. I won't be able to figure out anything else. It's useless to focus on that matter until we find a Wingly."**

Naruto mentally nodded. "Anyway, if you manage to tap into that energy and control it, it'll make you a force to be reckoned with. Shana, much more so than Lavitz."

Everyone nodded, but Shana was apprehensive. Only Naruto and Dart noticed though. They went in and found what Rose said was a Fire Bird. (A/N: I always thought this was a Phoenix by it's form and Element. It sure looks and acts like one in a fight.)

Naruto shook his head. _'I could swear that was a Phoenix.'_

"**Similar species. Fire Bird is actually a set of species. A class, so to speak. A Phoenix is a species in the class. There are those made of fire, and a Phoenix has flesh, and covers itself in flames often. That one seems to be a Fire elemental, in the Fire Bird Class."**

_'Oh.'_ Naruto replied. _'That makes sense.'_

The bird squealed, and went after them. "Run!" Naruto shouted, as they ran into a cave. The bird stopped at the entrance, and squaked. Naruto seemed to understand it, and he looked at it. It seemed to talk to him.

"_Why are you here? Are you siding with the Dragon?"_

Naruto understood that clear as day, and walked back to the Bird. "What makes you think we're with Feyrbrand? He's attacking homes! Lives are being lost!"

"_Then how do you know it's name?"_

"Going into a fight like this without knowing anything is suicide, even for a Dragoon." Naruto pointed out. "I know the name, and I checked the legends on him. Figured out what could be fact, or crap, and have been planning on every possibility. When you live a life like mine, you tend to prepare when you're about to go into a suicidal fight." he looked at Sasuke. "Whether you realize it or not." He looked back at the Bird, which seemed to peer into his soul.

"_You plan to harm the dragon?" _Naruto nodded.

"No. We plan to eliminate him. We've got 2 Dragoons, someone that can fight similar to a Dragoon-Snake hybrid, something called a Jinchuuriki, 2 possible Dragoons, and someone that has the ability to eliminate an army almost singlehandedly."

The bird looked at everyone. _"The girls in your group have some kind of strange power."_

"Any one in particular?"

"_The one in purple, and the one that has a bow, and yes I can see it."_

"Okay, first one is a Dragoon. Dark Dragon. The other one is a possible Dragoon. I'd place my bet on Light element for her."

"_The one with a bow has a similar feel to her as something in the volcano. Something I avoid."_

"The Virage I sensed earlier?" Naruto asked.

"_The thing is a Virage?"_ Naruto nodded. _"Be careful around it. It only has one arm, and no legs, but it's still dangerous."_

"Noted. We have more of a chance to get through here than I though." Naruto said. Everyone else was confused that Naruto was talking to the bird.

"Naruto... What are you doing?" Kushina asked.

"Figuring out what I can. Rose. Mom. Sasuke. Remember when I mentioned the Virage?" They all nodded. "This guy has seen it, and avoids it. It only has one arm, and no legs. I think that helps us far more than I thought."

"_If you can, could you get rid of that thing? You do that, and I'll let you pass, no problem."_

"I don't know. Weakened or not, a Virage is no Joke. Feyrbrand is a bigger threat to the masses at this point. Unless the Virage moves around often, then I figure that Feyrbrand would be higher on the target list." Naruto pointed out. "If we find it, and it attacks us, then we'll get rid of it. Other than that, it's something that we should avoid, all things considered."

"_At least you're being honest."_ The bird seemed to think. _"By the way, how can you understand me?"_

Naruto shrugged. "I've been talking with animals for years. Birds included. I've learned a lot of things from animals. Your speech patterns are similar to a Red Finch, which tends to pass by my village in the Spring."

"_If you ever want to talk and you're in the area, drop on by."_ The bird held out a wing. _"Friend of Birds."_

Naruto grabbed the wing, which was warm, but not overly hot. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_Oh, and by the way, I just gave you the ability to go swimming the Lava around here. It's a permanent ability, and there are a few Lava Sharks in the area. They make great food, and are easy to cook for humans. If you head to Lohan, take some with you. They'll get you a lot of money, that's for sure."_

"That's a nice tip. You interested in human businesses?"

"_No, but I have heard about it from a few Ravens. They watched the ones that got them and found out something with a lot of Os."_

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper. "Did they count out how much?" The bird nodded. "How many?"

"_7 Os, with something like an L or I."_ Naruto put wrote down 10,000,000. "This right?"

"_That's it."_

Naruto whistled. "10 Million? How many did they sell?"

"_They say only 5. That was the total."_

"Damn. 2 Million per shark? If I ever start fishing here, I'll be selling half of what I catch. Eating the other half. That is, if it's okay with you. It seems to be your territory."

"_Eh, I eat them too. Don't worry so much. I'm the only one in the area that does eat them often. There's plenty to go around."_

"Thanks. I owe you."

"_Get rid of the Virage, and I'd owe you."_

"Wouldn't that just even us out?"

"_No, the Dragon going down would even it out. The Virage would make me owe you."_

Naruto nodded. "Let's go guys." He said to the others. They all nodded. "See you around?"

"_Hopefully."_

He ran to the others. "Try not to hit these guys!"

"_If they attack, it's their fault!"_

Naruto caught up with them, as the Fire bird flew away. They continued and took out a few Fire Elementals, Flaming Salamanders, which reminded Kushina of Hanzo. They came up to a Lava Pit. Naruto's danger senses were tingling badly. He knew the Virage was close, too. They stopped near the end. Shana fell to her knees. "Shana!" Dart said, going after her.

"Shana, can you sense it too?" Naruto asked.

"There... there's a voice." She replied. Naruto inwardly paled. **"She knows."**

_'I see that. But she doesn't realize what it is.'_

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it saying?"

"I... I don't know. I just hear it."

"Where is it coming from?" Shana pointed to another direction. Naruto sighed. "Of course."

Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You already know what's there, don't you?" Kushina asked.

"My danger senses, and yes I have them, are saying to stay away from that area." Naruto replied, before getting an idea. "Rose. Dart. Sasuke. We're checking it out. Lavitz, Mom, watch over Shana. If I'm right, the 4 of us stand the best chance."

"Oh? And you're saying I don't?"

Naruto shook his head. "Someone needs to watch over Shana, and Lavitz may be strong, but he won't be able to hold everything off for long. That's why you're staying here."

Kushina nodded.

Naruto, Rose, Sasuke, and Dart went towards the area. They stopped. "I knew it." was the first thing that was said, and it was Naruto that said it.

"A Virage..." Rose said quietly. "Naruto, we're going to have to talk about your sensing ability. If you could pick up a Virage this deep in the Volcano from the campsite we stayed at, that will be helpful to learn."

"I've been developing my Chakra senses for years, but Chakra isn't the only thing I can sense. The longer I stay here, the more magic I can sense. Or rather, the more I define it. Rose, I can feel both your Chakra and Magic power. Your Chakra is far from pathetic, but you only use it unconsciously. It's been building up since we left with Dragon Horn." Naruto pulled out said weapon. Sasuke and Rose pulled out their rapiers, and Dart quickly followed suit with his Bastard Sword.

The Virage woke up, and tried to claw at Rose, who dodged. Naruto cut off a finger in one go, channeling his Chakra into the blade itself. **"Kit, that was your Wind Chakra. It enhances cutting power."**

_'Noted.'_ Naruto replied, as he backed up. The Virage looked at Naruto, and seemed to point him out. Light charged around its eyes and Naruto jumped up as it reached a high level, and was about to fire.

It missed by 3 inches, and seared off part of his jacket, and his shirt. "That was my favorite shirt..." He said, almost to himself. _'Korallo...'_

"**I was wondering when you were going to ask."** Naruto's features changed to become more fox-like. He wasn't covered in the cloak. Dart was surprised at this, as was Rose. Sasuke wasn't surprised it was happening, but rather was shocked he'd use it.

"Rose! Dart! Get back!" Sasuke shouted. They both looked at him like he was crazy. "Naruto's about to go ape-shit, and the last time I saw that, I almost died being in the area!" Rose didn't back off, but Dart did. Kushina, Lavitz and Shana came running soon, but Naruto ignored them. Instead, he disappeared. No blur, no flash, no indication of him moving. The arm was cut off at the shoulder, Naruto holding it in his hand standing on the wall.

Kushina immediately knew what happened. "What pissed him off?" was her question.

"He said something about his shirt." Rose said.

"His favorite shirt... Rose, you may be able to calm him down, but only you. If I could make a suggestion?" She nodded. "Do so as a Dragoon. If he goes after you, you'll live longer."

"What is going on here?" Shana asked.

"Naruto is using a power far beyond anything I've seen." Lavitz said. "And I've seen the Dragon Sandora has once."

"That power healed a puncture would laced with lightning to his lung, that missed his heart by an inch, and he still kept on fighting." Sasuke stated. Everyone looked at him. "I should know... I did that to him. I saw it heal. It went through his body completely, and the wound was completely healed in 4 seconds flat."

"You did what?" Kushina asked, her voice dangerous.

"My mind was influenced by the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It was an idiotic mistake to leave, but it turned up some great results. I'm not affected by it, anymore." Sasuke pointed out.

"Death Dimension!" They heard Rose say, as the Virage screamed. They turned their attention to the fight. Naruto and rose were slaughtering the Virage together, and in perfect synchronization. Kushina also noted the stance, and balance of Naruto's fighting. _'He's learning as he goes. And his rage is adding to his experience. Yesterday, his balance was terrible, but now...'_ She narrowed her eyes. _'His balance is perfect. Something's definitely not right. I know it's a push comes to shove situation, but this is ridiculous.'_

Naruto and Rose continued to cut, and pierce every bit of the Virage. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 5 clones and they charged the Virage, Rose coming in behind, and they dealt far more damage. The Virage was taking a large beating, and everyone watched them both. The Virage fell back into the lava. Naruto and Rose stood next to each other at the Lava's edge. "Rest in pieces, you bastard." Naruto said, as Korallo's Chakra receded. Rose noticed this, and saw that he was about to collapse, she caught him and transformed back.

"Alright, did anyone just see what I saw?" Shana asked.

"You mean Naruto going on a freak rampage?" Lavitz asked.

"No, a fox." She said. "I could've sworn I saw a fox surrounding him as he fought."

Kushina and Sasuke looked at her. "How did you see it?" he asked.

"So I wasn't imagining it? His arm was really covered by a fox?"

"His right arm." Sasuke pointed out. "Wait, that's the same arm he holds Dragon Horn with. You don't think..."

"It's possible, Sasuke."

"No." Rose said. "It was enhancement. Not a guide."

"You were fighting! How could you tell the difference?" Dart shouted out.

"Because I could tell it wasn't a controlling power. It was an enhancement power. There's a difference in the feel between the two, and I've used both before. You can't combine them easily. It was chaotic, but controlled. That's enhancement. Get rid of the Chaotic feel, and you've got a second controller." She said, picking him up. "We'll rest up here. We'll need him for this place. The Fire Bird likes him a bit."

Everyone nodded, seeing the possibility. Naruto woke up within 30 minutes, though. "Uh... my head." He looked around, and saw Rose and Kushina awake and on watch. "30 minutes. No surprise." Kushina said.

"Damn bastard ruined my favorite shirt." Naruto said.

"I also noticed earlier that the shirt you were wearing... I gave you back then." Rose pointed out.

"That's one reason why it's my favorite. I rarely get presents that aren't explosives waiting to kill me." Naruto pointed out.

Rose sighed. "You worried me for a moment there. If I didn't get assured that you'd be fine from both Sasuke _and_ Kushina, I would've worried a lot more than I am."

"You don't piss me off and get away with it. That's a known fact. If I don't kill you, I humiliate you." Naruto said.

"An Uzumaki has bad tempers, Females more so than the males. A Jinchuuriki that's an Uzumaki? Pissing someone like that off, is like signing your own death warrant." Kushina admitted. "It's not the rage itself that's the problem. The rage instantly multiplies their Chakra levels by 5, and their Control over it by 2. Their mind is in a full battle mode until the target of their rage is either gone or dead. If he gets knocked out before either of those happen, then it will stay dormant, should the target not be around, and it will manifest the next time they meet... Twice as bad. Sadly, it's genetic."

Naruto nodded. "It makes sense. Every time I drew on it unconsciously, my rage left, it left."

"Sochi, are you aware how you were fighting during that last battle?" Kushina asked. He shook his head. "what was going through your head?"

"'This bastard has to die.' was the only thought I had. Why?"

Kushina and Rose looked at each other, and then back at him. "That would do it." was Rose's comment, before she drew her rapier. "Come at me. Let's see if it stuck."

Naruto shook his head. "Alright, nothing but the Rapiers?" she nodded, and he took Dragon Horn and readied it. "Alright then. Let's do this."

Kushina watched as they both went at it. She also noticed something. _'Strange. His balance is better than before we came in, but not perfect like in that fight. Maybe it's the opponent. He doesn't want to hurt her. His moves are hesitant.'_

They got back. "You're hesitating. Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Rose." Naruto said.

_'As I thought. It's the intent.'_ They went back at each other. "I can handle it."

"I don't want to take the chance." Naruto retorted.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No!" Naruto shouted. "You're not weak! I don't want to lose you if I lose control!"

Rose went after him as if she was trying to kill him. "If you don't take me seriously, you might as well be calling me weak." She said.

They backed off, and Sasuke, Dart and Lavitz had woken up. Kushina noticed, but the two didn't.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed at this point. "You want serious?" Naruto's voice was low. His left eye showed first. It was still a deep blue. The pupil was slit, though. He disappeared. Rose blocked a strike with a small amount of shock.

Kushina noticed his balance. _'That's what it was. He doesn't want to hurt her. It's the intent to harm, or even kill. The fact that he doesn't want to hurt her makes him hold back.'_ Strikes were exchanged at a rate far beyond the Naked eye. Dart could only tell where they hit, but not the strikes themselves. Lavitz was no different. Shana didn't see anything but sparks.

Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and noticed everything. _'His moves are precise. His strikes are fast. He really did improve.'_

Kushina sighed. "To think it was intent." Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean Intent?"

"Earlier, his balance was a little off again. His movements were also hesitant. She taunted him. Got him to fight her seriously. That is what you're seeing right now. His balance is perfect, his entire form is perfect." Naruto disarmed Rose, and she caught his arm, slamming it against the nearby wall, causing him to drop Dragon Horn.

They looked each other in the eyes. No words were said, until rose let go and stepped back. "I told you I could."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I figured out why you were so good against the Virage. You held no qualms of it to survive. But me... You wanted me to live. That's why you were hesitating. That's why your balance was off. It's all about your intent, and what you want to happen. If you're aiming to kill, you'll take your opponent seriously. If you want to protect someone, you'll hold back, and your skill suffers. Either you make it so your skill won't suffer when you face off with those you care for, or stop fighting period." Rose said as she sat back down, and was breathing a little heavily. "But I'll be the first to admit I haven't had a workout like that in a long time."

Naruto was about to apologize, but she held up a hand. "If you don't take your friends seriously in a spar, and they notice, they'll think that you think they're weak. You lose friends that way. Even if they are weaker than you, they can improve if you push them hard enough. The reverse is true as well."

He sighed and nodded. Sasuke also heard this, and realized what he was missing out on. _'Is that why? Is that how he can be so much better than I am? No, it can't be... but the proof is right in front of me.'_

"Naruto." Said blonde looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Back in the valley, did you go all out then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I didn't want to kill you. I wanted to bring you back alive. Injured, hoping for a no, but I was willing to. If I killed you..." He trailed off.

Sasuke sighed. "And to think we were on an equal level then." Rose looked at the two.

"If you were equal then, and he wasn't going all out like that... He's actually more powerful than you."

Sasuke sighed. "I realize that. And with this, I can actually believe it. The proof is right in front of me."

"I knew you were good, but not _that_ good." Lavitz said, in awe.

"Actually, I used to be better. I've gotten rusty. Look at him. He's not even winded." Rose pointed out. "And that one ended up in a draw."

"that was rusty?" Kushina asked, surprised. Rose nodded.

"Double disarm. That was the tie." Dart said. "Still, to move that fast and still be accurate? Unreal..."

Rose looked at Naruto. "You've got the basics and intermediate levels of the Demon's Dance Format mastered. I've never showed the expert level with Korallo around. Anyone to see it, has already been killed, or is dead. An old friend of mine had a friend named Olivia. I didn't know her that well, but she was the only one to see it and not die outright. She was alive for 2 months, and died naturally."

"Korallo is the same way, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod.

"Because of Korallo, I'm willing to bet she was reincarnated into something else as well." Rose finished.

"Alright, I'll go fishing, and then we'll move on. I've got a lot of energy to spare. Oh, if the Fire Bird shows up here, just say I went fishing."

Naruto took off the undershirt, and handed it to Rose. "Mind holding on to this? I don't want to risk it getting melted off by the Lava." She took it, before realizing what he said.

"Wait!" But by the time she could say anything, he was already diving in the lava. "Is he insane?"

"Perfect sign of a Dragoon, that's for sure." Rose said, earning strange looks. "I didn't say this before, but Dragoon's thrive on insanity. They have to control the insanity, or they'll lose themselves."

Sasuke sighed. "He may as well be a Dragoon already." Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Insane doesn't cut it for half of his actions that I _did_ notice. And the Insanity doesn't bother him." Sasuke then looked at Kushina. "do you know of a guy that wears Green Spandex and shouts about youth all the time?"

"Might Guy?" She asked, earning nod. "Yeah, I know him."

"Would you believe that he once tried emulating him?"

Kushina paled. "You're kidding me."

"I wish. That was a sight I _don't_ want to see again. I'd prefer to see him in the orange jumpsuit rather than the Green Spandex."

Kushina shook her head of the images. "How much did it affect him?"

"Nothing. He showed no reaction... Just acceptance."

Rose sighed. "That's a strange way of handling it." Sasuke looked at her. "Accepting the insanity... that's something no Dragoon has ever done. Everyone always thought that Accepting the Insanity it brings would mean they're insane. Maybe..." She looked at the Lava. "maybe that was a wrong thought. Insane might not mean bad."

A giant Shark came out of the Lava and landed next to Sasuke. Naruto's head popped up. "Sasuke, could you measure that? I think it's about 5'3" but I'm not sure. Head tip to the center of the Tail fin."

"I don't have any measuring tape. I left mine back home."

"Don't worry. My bag, scroll marked 76, Third seal. That should be enough. Measure everything that pops out, if you can." Sasuke got the scroll, and unsealed a measuring tape, as Naruto said.

Sasuke took to measuring it, surprised there was a Shark in the lava in the first place. Naruto was already back underwater. "5 feet, 4.2 inches... If he stays here, I'd say he fishes for a living. Either that, or he hires himself out as a Merc." Another Shark came out, and Naruto went back in.

Sasuke measured that one as well. "5 feet, 6.5 inches." over the next 3 hours, Naruto continued to fish, and got 8 more Lava Sharks, 3 Lava Eels, and a Lava Piranha. The sharks were anywhere between 5 feet and 6 foot 2. The eels ranged from 4 to 7 feet. And the Piranha came out biting Naruto's ass.

His clothes were not damaged... except for the bite mark from the Piranha. "The Piranha is getting eaten here."

"I want half of it." Rose said, earning a nod. Kushina cut off the head and then it got cut in half.

Naruto cooked it with his Chakra, and did the same for Rose. He took a bite out of his. "You know... This is actually pretty good. Yo, Sasuke! Cook it with your Chakra, then taste it."

Sasuke did so and tried an eel. "Damn, that does make it better. I've got to remember that."

They all ate, and the rest was sealed up. The Sharks were sealed up first, and there was one eel left. It was sealed up as well. "That was some really good cooking." Shana admitted. "Better than my own."

"I think they're equal." Lavitz admitted.

"Alright, let's head out." As they continued they found a roundabout where the Fire Bird met them. Naruto looked at him.

"What's up?"

"_The Dragon is in the nest again. It sensed something powerful, as did I. When it disappeared, the Virage disappeared. What happened?"_

"Oh, that? That was me, getting pissed off at the Virage... Which just so happens to be dead. You don't piss me off and get away with it." Naruto told the bird.

"You really have to teach us how to talk to birds."

"It took me 6 years of practice to get to where I am now. Foxes I learned quickly, same as those in the Canine families. Felines? Not so much. Which reminds me, why have the animals around here avoiding us?"

"_They aren't avoiding your group. They're letting you pass. This is my territory after all, and I have given you safe passage... You and her."_ The bird pointed a wing at Rose. _"I heard that you two utterly annihilated the thing on your own."_

"Like I said: You don't piss me off and get away with it. The Virage was not smart enough to notice. He ended up dead because of his idiocy." Naruto reiterated. "And he was already pushing it when he went for Rose first."

"_That's strange... but still, you got rid of it, and that's fine by me. If you kill the Dragon, then I'll owe you one."_

"I don't like owing others, or having others owe me." Naruto pointed out.

"_Just get going. There's another man here, and I've been wanting to take him out. He's got no weapon, though. He wouldn't be any fun. Oh, and I forgot to mention your clothes wouldn't get burned in the Lava as long as you're wearing them."_

Naruto's eyes widened. "Good to know, and I think we should help him get out of here. See you again sometime?"

"_Hopefully here, and not dead."_

"Likewise." He turned to the others. "There's someone else here, and I completely missed him with my Chakra Searches. Let's go. Hopefully, he's on the way to the exit." The bird went back down into the Lava. The others continued forward, and found a man looking for something.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" The man jumped, nearly fell into the lava, Dart caught him and brought him back to the surface. "What are you doing here?" Dart asked. "It's dangerous."

He gave his name, which was Dabas, and explained he was looking for artifacts. He was an artifact researcher, and went to great lengths to get them. "I'll have to go to Lohan, though. If you're ever in town, come on by. I'm opening up a shop there soon. See ya!" The man ran off towards the exit.

Naruto then realized they were close to the exit. "Come on guys. I think we're almost out." Needless to say they were out quickly and saw a forest, which Rose and Naruto immediately knew that Feyrbrand was in.

"The Dragon's nest..." They said nearly silently. "Our target is there."

"**Shana didn't draw on the power of the Moon Child, if she has it. I think she doesn't even know what it is. Dart and Lavitz seem to know, but I doubt it. The fact that she knew the Virage was there, and even heard it, is not a good sign."**

_'I know. Any ideas?'_

"**Rose is probably suspicious, but she won't say anything, trying to convince herself that it isn't the Moon Child."**

Everyone walked on, Naruto and Rose at the front. "Naruto, I might be deluding myself, but I think that I have gotten really lax."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you think Shana is related to the Virage?" Rose asked.

_'Damn, I was hoping she didn't figure out I suspected Shana of the Moon Child.'_

"You want the truth?" Naruto asked. "I think Shana is the Moon Child."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I had no proof, and the theory wasn't concrete. It still isn't. Until I know for sure, it's better to not say anything, or do anything. I wasn't kidding about Shana being a possible Dragoon." Naruto said. "I spent my whole life being judged for something I had no control over. I'm not about to do the same to someone else, based on a theory that hasn't been proven."

"If she is, then she'll have to die."

"Maybe she will." Naruto said. "But then again, she might not. If she can learn to control it, and yes it is possible, then it would be how she uses it that determines how it will be. You remember that conversation?"

Rose thought back, and then nodded. "Until we find out what she would do with that kind of power at her disposal, we don't do anything. If she's not the Moon Child then we won't have to do anything. This is what I think should happen."

Rose sighed in response. "I can't let her get to the Moon that Never sets. You know that, right?"

"And unless someone else brings her there, she won't be able to. She doesn't even know right now. It's best we don't say anything on the matter. If anyone finds out, then we'll talk to them about it. For now, leave them to their ignorance. As they say: Ignorance is Bliss." Naruto pointed out. "Don't worry about it, unless someone starts going after a way to release the God of Destruction."

"The Moon Objects?"

"2 out of 3, and if they go after her, we'll stop them. We stop them, and then we stop her from going. Someone will have to keep an eye on here if she is. I'm willing to bet Sandora has a connection to someone that would be after her, if she is."

"And if she is?"

"Then we'll act accordingly, and with as little deaths as possible. Her heart is still pure. That much I can tell." He eyed Shana. "But there is no proof either way. We do nothing unless they go after her."

Rose sighed again. "I don't think there's much of a choice, though."

"That's only because you haven't found them. Look underneath the underneath. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." Naruto said. "A situation that seems hopeless, has a solution. You jut have to find it."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then you're not looking hard enough, or at all." Naruto continued.

"You may be right."

"This is my experience talking." Naruto admitted. "There's a piece that you're missing. One that you need to find, before you find the alternative answer. That's all there is to it."

They got to the forest quickly, but Naruto stopped them. "What? Why are we stopping?" Lavitz asked.

"Because I'm sensing an Aerial poison up ahead." Naruto said.

"You mean the Dragon Poison is here as well?" Naruto nodded. "This isn't good."

Naruto looked at everyone. "There may be a way to block out the poison, and possibly gain an immunity to it." Naruto said.

"What do you mean? Only a Dragoon can gain immunity."

"If we're in it for a few hours, our bodies can adjust to it, and make it so we can do so without problem. And I know how to block it out." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked. "I mean, I haven't even heard of it."

"But Korallo has encountered it. I can help you shield yourself from it, while your body adapts. If I'm correct, it should take about 4 hours for your bodies to adjust."

"But if you're shielding us from it, then how do you know we'll adjust?" Dart asked, confused.

Naruto looked at the few glowing orbs, which only he saw at that point. "Does anyone else see the glowing orb right here?" His finger nearly touched it. Everyone else shook their head. "We're in a location where it can affect you. It's thin here, but the fact that it is here, means you could've already gotten to it. You're just not showing any signs. The Shield will prevent more from getting it." He held out a hand. "Put your hand on mine. I'll be using his Chakra to put up a Shield over your skin. If it itches: Don't scratch. If you don't have a Dragoon Spirit, and this includes you, Sasuke, then put your hand on mine."

Shana, Lavitz, Kushina, and Sasuke put their hand on his. Dart and Rose stood to the side, while Naruto put up the Chakra Shield around them, and Shana was moving to scratch her hip. Naruto grabbed her wrist. "I just said don't scratch. You'll only make it worse."

"It doesn't itch. It tickles a bit."

"How long will these last?" Lavitz asked.

"9 hours, or until we fall asleep. Whichever comes first." Naruto pointed out.

They headed in and took out quite a few. Naruto was relentless on the monsters here, but he remained nice towards everyone else. They found the entrance to the nest after about an hour. They also found that the Chakra shields worked out. Naruto didn't say anything but he had a Chakra Shield on as well. After 30 minutes he turned his own off.

He found that he was unaffected Korallo confirmed it. When they found the entrance, he looked at Lavitz. "Come here for a second, Lavitz. I want to check something."

He pulled a part of the chakra shield and checked beyond it. _'He isn't being affected by the large dosage I'm giving him without him knowing it.'_

"**I see that. I can dish out anything I can take. He's completely immune."**

Naruto mentally nodded and took off the rest of his shield. "Shana, I'll be checking you next."

Naruto took the piece off of her arm, and checked it through the same process. Kushina was the only one that knew what he was doing, but stayed silent. He took down the rest of it. "You're both immune to high amounts of Dragon Poison." This caught everyone by surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"How much were you putting into them?" Kushina asked, earning everyone's attention.

"I'd say enough to cause death by a D-rank muscle paralyzing toxin." Naruto said. "I think that would be about right."

"Civilian or Shinobi?"

"Shinobi 9 years, ANBU an extra 4 years." Naruto explained.

"Okay, if they aren't showing any signs of it, then they're obviously immune. Especially with those kinds of dosage." Kushina said.

"You mean you put it inside of me?" Shana asked, holding her arm back.

"I had to check it. I was immune after 10 minutes, and took my shield down after 30. It's been an hour 22 minutes. Your body can handle more than any other human, since, if I'm right, you aren't showing any of the signs." He looked at Rose, who nodded.

"He's right, there are no signs showing." Rose confirmed. "I didn't get the toxin comparison."

Kushina went up to her and whispered in her ear. She looked at Kushina like she was crazy. "That much?" A nod. "Alright, if you two weren't immune, you'd be dead. Plain and simple." She looked at Naruto. "And I think we've established that you're insane."

"How much?" Dart asked, fearful.

"The equivalent is about 13 liters." Rose said. Everyone was shocked.

"13 liters in a 6 second timeframe." Naruto corrected.

"As I said, if you're not dead, you're immune. Where did you put it, anyway?"

"Veins." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke spoke up. "Let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is fucking insane."

Everyone agreed, even Kushina. Rose's opinion of Naruto, on the other hand, heightened. _'That may be fucking insane... but the more insane he seems, and yet still acts the same way afterwards... the more I like him. I think I'm going insane, and I'm starting to like it... Yeah, I'm definitely going insane.'_ Rose ended up thinking.

00000x00000

Rose's last thought. Do you agree with it?

Is Naruto really insane?

How much of a Wingly is Naruto?

Does accepting Insanity make you insane?

Review with your answers to any of these questions. The last one is the most important one... That one I actually _need_ to know. Just, don't ask why.


	4. Revelation from the dragon

…

**Chapter 4**

-Dragon's Nest, Serdio-

The group was in a cave underneath the forest. Why is this, you ask?

Because Dart was being an idiot and stepped on a Spider web, which turned out to be a cover for a giant hole, that caved under the pressure. Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, and Rose landed on their feet. The others landed on their butt, or back.

Naruto's danger senses went haywire, just like when Shana stopped in the volcano. "He's here. And he's close."

"Hey, look at this!" Lavitz said.

"This water isn't tainted by the Dragon's Poison." Rose said. "I don't think Lavitz and Shana should touch it directly for a few minutes. I can sense it in you still, but it's not doing anything."

Dart filled up the canteens. "I think I actually did some good."

"You were being an idiot, Dart." Sasuke retorted.

"He did more good than harm." Naruto said looking down the cave. "Feyrbrand is here, and the Poison doesn't affect this area. That's 2 points. Pure water, that's another. We have a few hurt backs, but that's it."

"So, which weighs more?" Dart asked.

"There are times when partial idiocy saves lives." Naruto said. "This is one of those times."

Everyone nodded at that. "You know, I'm really starting to take you seriously." Sasuke said, looking down the caves. "Can you figure out where to go from here?"

Naruto looked up. "Feyrbrand is up there. The surface is higher. There's also a human here. High magical source."

"Dragoon?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely." Naruto replied. "It also seems aligned with wind... for me to know that, we're too close."

"They're waiting for us." Lavitz said.

"Trap?"

"Not likely." Naruto said. "Feyrbrand and the other one are in the same area. They're not spending energy trying to find us in here. They're gonna make us find them. Funny thing is, I already know where they are, and a general idea of the area."

"Why the area?" Dart asked, thoroughly confused.. "You're probably just showing off."

"I'm using my Chakra as a pulse of sorts. Through this pulse, I'm reading the patterns of the Particles in the air. It's not easy, mind you."

"That's an Air pressure tracking ability." Kushina said. "That's rare. You been working on that yourself?"

"That's how I dodged your first strike." Naruto pointed out.

"The problem using it in a fight is that you can't attack while using it."

"Been working on that for a while." Naruto admitted. "Alright, I'll clear the path. There are a few obstacles. We'll stay here until the path is clear. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." 8 clones popped up, and fanned out.

"And now, we wait."

10 minutes later, Shana and Lavitz no longer had any Dragon Poison in them. Naruto looked at them both and said, "Alright, you're clean." They both sighed, and took some water for themselves.

"This is much better now than before."

"It was the Dragon's Poison. They were countering each other." Naruto explained.

Rose motioned for Naruto to follow her for a bit. They both got out of earshot, and rose spoke. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, but out of the 3 options, this is the best one we've got, and will save the most lives." Naruto said. "If Feyrbrand attacks Bale, it will be a slaughter. We have to strike first. If we don't get rid of it here, then we might as well let them attack the other cities, making more people die. No death is justified, but they are necessary."

"And the other plans?"

"Feyrbrand attacks a minor City, and we're nowhere in the area. He gets away. He attacks Bale, and we're not there. King Albert dies, and the war is over, Sandora wins. He continues his conquest into Tiberoa. The problem will only escalate. This isn't a good option. It's the _best_ option. You could send an entire legion after him, and they will fail. We've got a small group. Everyone in our group is overpowered for humans... Minus Lavitz."

"And why not Shana?"

"She's a variable. She has a lot of power, but she doesn't know it. Whether it's the Moon Child's power or not is yet to be seen. If she draws on it in defense, then I'll know. Korallo is still having me keep an eye on her because of that one variable."

-with the others-

Dart sat down next to Shana. "Dart, can I talk to you?"

"What's up?"

"I think Naruto knows."

"You mean what happened against that giant snake?" he asked. Sasuke paid attention, but didn't show it.

"Yeah... I think he knows what that light was. He may be able to help."

"I don't trust him. He knows too much already."

"Rose seems to know more than him."

"He named both of my parents. I never told anyone back in Seles. I made it there on my own when I was 7. 2 years after both of my parents died. He probably knows me better than I do."

"And that's what I'm counting on." She admitted. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. Kushina noticed, but also noticed where he was looking and listened in.

"Why are you counting on it?"

"Because if he knows what it is, then maybe he can help me learn to control it. He already pointed it out, and I don't have a clue what it is. I have to know, Dart. Lavitz having something similar can be seen as a Dragoon possibility. I've seen you turn into a Dragoon. I may be a little off, but the two are nowhere near similar. I just know it. The Virage? I think it's related to it. I... I'd be putting everyone in danger if I don't learn how to control it. The more I think about it, the more Naruto seems to know the answer. If he doesn't know, then he may be able to point out how to find the answer."

Sasuke looked at Kushina, who nodded. They shared one thought. _'Naruto suspects, but doesn't know for sure.'_

"I'm going to ask him. I want you to be there when I do." Shana asked.

Dart was hesitant, but nodded. "I don't like it, but you're right. He may have the answers."

"He has an idea." Sasuke said, not even looking at them. "I just don't know what that idea is. Either Rose or Korallo gave him the idea, but I'd place my bet on Korallo."

Naruto and Rose walked back. "Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"Shana want's to ask you something. Something I think we should all know the answer to." Sasuke stated. "Apparently, the power you pointed out earlier in her has been bothering her."

Naruto looked at her. "I do have an idea, and it's highly likely. However, I don't know for sure, so I couldn't tell you."

"What? Why not?" Dart shouted.

"I've been judged for reasons beyond my control all my life. Do you really think I'd do the same to someone else, without concrete proof? Especially when it doesn't feel good one bit?" Naruto retorted.

"Please... I want to know. If I can control it... I wouldn't be putting anyone else in danger. I think that's why Sandora took me from Seles in the first place." Shana begged. "I need to know what it could be."

Naruto sighed. "Have you used it before?" She nodded. "Was it before you reached Bale?" another nod. "How long beforehand?"

"A day, maybe 2." she said.

"How was it used then?"

"It... it took out the giant snake that was going to try and kill me."

"Or eat you alive." Sasuke said. They all looked at him, aside from Naruto who gave a slight shiver.

"Did you have to remind me of that?"

"Wait, it happened to you?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod from the blonde. "When?"

"Forest. Hebi-teme bit you within 3 hours later." Naruto said.

"That explains it. How was it?"

"Fucking crazy. The thing about snakes: when they eat you, and they're at least 10 times your size, they don't chew. They swallow you whole."

"How did you get out of it?" Rose asked, not recalling the memory.

"2 words: Kage Bunshin." Sasuke took a moment before realizing what made him do that.

"How can multiplying himself get him out of it?"

"He made the thing lose its lunch." Sasuke said, earning a nod from Naruto. "You got that idea from the Wave Mission during dinner, didn't you?"

"Bingo."

"Thought so." Sasuke said.

"What happened?"

"He burst into pieces." Naruto said.

"I don't like snakes." Lavitz said.

"It's better to be on one rather than in one. I should know." Naruto said.

"You were never on one."

"You were placed in a Tsukuyomi, again, and I was after Baa-chan for the Godaime at the time. Hebi-teme showed up. He brought out Manda, the Boss of the Snake contract... and the snake got an 8 story sword shoved into his mouth, pinning him to the ground."

"Who else was there?"

"Ero-sennin, and Baa-chan. Ero-sennin provided the sword, Baa-chan drove it in."

Kushina did the math. "I never did ask who they were. And now, I think I know who."

Sasuke looked at her. "Sannin." was their simultaneous response.

Dart coughed. "We're getting off track."

"I'm just answering questions. It was triggered in defense when you know you're about to die." There was a roar down the cave. "Looks like we'll have to continue this later. They got impatient. All my clones are dead. And I was right. There's a Dragoon here." Naruto looked up. "follow me, and stay close." Naruto jumped up and went into the upper level. Everyone went into the same hole, and followed him down the path. He stopped right in front of a Dragon.

"You gonna stick around this time? Or you just gonna poof like every other time?" The man said. Everyone else entered the room and Lavitz got pissed. "Greham... You traitor!"

"I have no time for you." He used his spear to shove Lavitz aside.

Sasuke looked at Lavitz. "Bad blood?" He asked the Dragoon.

"You have no idea."

"I saw the look in his eyes. Vengeance. Hatred. The feeling of being betrayed." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"I know. I can't get mine." He took his Rapier out. "But the least I can do is help him out. Lavitz. You up for a double team on this guy."

"No! I have to..."

"Do this alone?" Sasuke cut him off. "I was like you. I was after someone that killed my entire Clan. 200 family members. Dead. Their blood still warm when I saw the bodies. My father fell at his hand in front of me. He left me alive. I know what you're feeling, because I've been there. If I can't get mine, the least I can do is help you get yours. You want to do this alone, but you'll have a better chance with someone at your side."

Shana and Dart walked up to his side. "We're with you, Lavitz."

Naruto, Kushina and Rose looked at each other, nodded and turned towards the dragon. "We've got the dragon. You take him out." The 3 pulled out their weapons, and charged Feyrbrand.

Sasuke's rapier was in hand, and Lavitz drew his spear. Shana moved back, and drew her bow. Dart had his sword out already. "We've got this bastard."

-fight vs Greham-

Sasuke charged Greham and occupied the man's spear. Lavitz was running along the wall, and hit Greham from the side knocking him away. Dart came up to Greham, and cut off a wing. Shana let loose her first arrow, and it knocked out his left arm.

Sasuke knocked the spear out of Greham's hand. Lavitz was ready to give the final blow to the neck. Greham spoke up. "Lavitz... You did well."

He stopped where he was. "I was always jealous of your father. I felt like I reached my limit. This... This is what got me past that limit. Doel. He gave me the way past it. He gave me this power. Killing your father... was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I felt hollow. But my choice was made. I couldn't go back to Basil like that. Don't make the same mistake I did. Doel is listening to someone else. That person wants her." He managed to point at Shana. "I don't know much. I have only heard she holds the world's fate. That's all I know. That man... don't trust him. He needs her alive. Kill her, and his plans are useless."

Sasuke looked between Shana and Greham. "Your reasoning is as good as any other. Lavitz?"

"Is there anything else about Doel that you know?"

"Just a rumor. Beware of lightning. That's all." Greham died after that.

Sasuke looked at Lavitz. "So?"

Lavitz shook his head. "So what?"

"Was it worth it? To get revenge." Lavitz shook his head.

"No, it isn't. I'd suggest you give up yours, too. I doubt you would, though."

Sasuke shook his head. "I won't, but now I'm not going after him alone." they all felt an influx of power, and looked towards the other group. "Oh shit." Sasuke said.

-team vs Feyrbrand-

Naruto, Rose and Kushina charged Feyrbrand. They attacked the hide, but with different ways to harm him. Kushina used Wind Chakra with her Katana. Rose was a Dragoon. Naruto was using Dragon's Horn, which pierced the hide easily.

Feyrbrand took the hits and dealt out more. Kushina was hit once, and hit her head on a rock, knocking her out. "Kushina!" Rose shouted, before getting sent flying.

"ROSE!" Naruto was immediately next to her. "Rose, speak to me."

"Naru...to..." Rose passed out. Naruto was livid. No, livid didn't even begin to describe it.

Naruto was starting to feel rage. Utter Rage. He set Rose down gently. "You..." His nails grew, whisker marks got more defined. His eyes went red with black slits. **"You..."** He turned his head slowly towards the Dragon, as a fox-like cloak surrounded him. It had 2 tails when the head saw the Dragon. **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** The was a loud roar, and everyone else looked at him, but Sasuke's eyes widened to epic proportions.

"Everyone, GET DOWN!" He shouted, as they all hit the deck. The ceiling was destroyed, and Naruto sent Feyrbrand skyward. Everyone else looked at the scene in shock, but Sasuke's eyes held fear.

Dart looked at Sasuke. "You've seen this, right? What just happened?"

Sasuke sent a scared look Dart's way. "You don't want to know."

"Okay, now I have to know." Lavitz said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Pray that you don't trigger his rage enough to get that cloak on him. I've only seen it at One tail. This time... I saw 2. I don't think Rose would be able to... Rose!" He searched the area for her, and found her unconscious. "Shana, I hope you know first aid. I have doubts that he'd revert back if she's dead."

Shana immediately started checking Rose out, while Sasuke looked for Kushina. He found her and she groaned as he reached her. "Stupid Dragon... One hit and I was sent flying. He's packs more of a punch than Guy." She saw Sasuke. "What happened?" She then noticed the ceiling was gone. "And who demolished the place?"

"Naruto."

"Oh no... where's rose?"

"Unconscious." He replied. "Shana is checking her now."

"Let me see her." Sasuke and Kushina were next to Rose. "Sasuke, use your Sharingan and copy this Jutsu. I'll need some help with this."

"But you said..."

"Dammit! There's no time!" She shouted. "Rose being in this state triggered what's going on!"

Sasuke nodded, and activated his Sharingan copying the handseals, and Chakra manipulation. He did the same and started working on Rose. She groaned, and tried to sit up. She cried in pain. "Lie still, Rose. We're working on your wounds now."

"What... Naruto... Urgh!"

"He's fine, but I don't think he will be for long. He's gone 2 tails. That's not a good sign." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"A Red-orange Fox shaped cloak. It has 2 tails behind it. At least, he did when he sent the Dragon through the roof." Sasuke said.

"That makes this even worse than I thought." Kushina said. _'Drawing on 2 tails is bad enough. If it progresses as Rose is still in this state... But if it came out because of her being in this state...'_ "Rose, don't move. Don't go after him. I'm afraid to say there's nothing any of us can do to help him, and you're in no condition to. Our best chance for survival is hope that he kills Feyrbrand before he reaches 9 tails, and you're in a better condition than you are now."

"How bad is it?"

"14 broken ribs, ruptured kidney, and a blood vessel popped. I fixed the blood vessel first, and I'm working on the ribs now."

Rose nodded weakly. "Please, just fix it. But don't go after him. Shana... If she's the moon child, as we think... she could help... I hope."

Shana looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"The power he sensed... he thinks its that of the Moon Child." Rose said. "Think about what caused it last time. Focus it to heal, if you can."

Shana tried to focus on bringing it out. She glowed, and it covered Shana, but she found herself in a completely white space. She found someone else in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"_I am not really here. I am in the Moon That Never Sets. My body is there, but my soul is bound with yours. That girl you're trying to save. If she finds out you're the Moon Child, as they call it, she will kill you. Why are you trying to save her?"_

"I want to help. I can't be a burden to them, and it will help Naruto out. Please... I need to know. Can I heal with my power?"

"_Yes, you can. The power of the Moon Child is actually mine. My name is Melbu Frahma. And she was there in the Dragon Campaign, as you humans call it. She had killed everyone that had my power so far, so it can't reach my body."_

"Melbu, is this the only time I'll see you?"

"_Not likely. Someone is trying to bring you to me. His name is Zieg, and I managed to petrify him before I died. Zieg wants to release me. All this time caused me to lose any sense of myself. My sanity has suffered so much, that I wouldn't be able to think properly if I did."_

"And the power to heal?"

"_I will send you a few chants that will activate spells you will need. As time progresses, you will remember more. Those are spells I could use, but not all of them I did use."_

Shana nodded. "Which one heals?"

"_You'll know when you need it."_

Melbu dissolved and Shana found herself next to everyone else. "Shana?" Dart waved a hand.

"Dart..." She immediately went through her mind, and found what she was looking for. "In brightest day, in blackest night. He who sleeps, bear my sight." rose's eyes widened as she recognized the incantation. "The Moon the sets, leads the way. The light of night, greets the bay." Her body glowed.

"The one who dies, shall not be gone. For he who lives, will be _Soldaigonna"_ Shana finished by saying that exact word, but only Rose understood it. Rose was covered in a light blue glow, as all her injuries healed. Her energy was replenished completely. She tested her limbs, and got up. When she stood, she almost fell, bur regained her balance. "Rose, you have to sit down!" Kushina shouted.

"No... I have to help him. Maybe seeing me will bring him back."

"Rose, I may have healed you, but your body isn't recognizing it's healed! You need to rest!" Shana grabbed her, and sat her down on a rock. "Just the fact that you're alive is good enough for now. You're body need to realize that it's already been healed, and you need to regain your strength."

-outside-

After Feyrbrand got sent flying, he crashed into a plain near the forest. Naruto came up to him, and stopped right in front of him, 3 tails flowing. The Dragon managed to hit Naruto. But it did nothing but burn the limb. **"You will suffer for what you've done."** Naruto threw an arm at him, and the cloak expanded to harm the Dragon, which screamed. He let out a roar, which would've blown any normal human back. Naruto started forming a fourth tail. **"NARUTO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! You've reached your limit!"**

But of course, Naruto didn't heed the warning. The fourth tail formed, and his entire body went black. The eyes went completely white. The two continued to fight, but Feyrbrand was suffering far more damage than Naruto, who got hit far more often

2 minutes later, 5 tails. More damage. More carnage.

3 minutes later. 7 tails. By this point, the landscape is starting to suffer. Feyrbrand was starting to realize it's either finish this now, or die. But that was before the Eighth tail formed. Skin seemed to form as well.

Feyrbrand froze where he was, before he fled in fear.

-Lohan, 20 minutes ago.-

Jiraiya and Yugito were entering Lohan. "You sure this is where we're supposed to be?" Yugito asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "The sign said Lohan. Shirley said Lohan was where I'd find them." he looked around. "And by the look of things, I can gather some information here as well."

"You are not going to peep on girls here."

"There's no time for that. I have a bad feeling that something's going on, and I should be there, but I don't know where it is, or why." They started walking in, before Jiraiya stopped where he was and turned towards a powerful Chakra spike. Yugito looked in the same direction.

"That was a blast of Youki..." she said.

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled, before being grappled by Yugito, stopping him from moving.

"Jiraiya! Calm down! You won't be able to help him from this distance! You'd never make it before he loses himself! He probably already has!"

"Let me go! I have to help him!"

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO AT THIS POINT!" She shouted at him, as he struggled.

He charged his Chakra, but she countered with Olivia's Chakra, which overpowered his easily. "**Jiraiya, it doesn't matter what you do. By the time you get there, hours will have passed by. By that time, he would've released too much and the seal will break. There is nothing we can do but wait and hope he pulls through. That's all we can do."**

Jiraiya calmed down, and passed out. Yugito grabbed him and put him over her shoulder. "Men and their honor." She deadpanned, before looking at one of the onlookers. "Where's the Inn here?"

-Naruto's mindscape-

Naruto's eyes looked dead as he lay down in the water flooded sewers. **"Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto!"**

Naruto got up, and walked towards the gate. More specifically, the piece of paper on the gate. **"Stop!"** Naruto didn't listen, and gripped the piece of paper. He started to pull, but his wrist was grabbed, by someone else, and he was pulled back, regaining himself in the process.

Between Naruto and the gate stood one man. Someone the fox behind the gate recognized, and released a sigh. **"What a relief."**

The older man was in a white trench coat with red flames at the bottom. On the back, there was the Kanji for the Fourth Hokage. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an angled face. He looked at the fox in confusion. "what do you mean by that?"

"**If he released the seal _without _my goading, think about what would happen."**

"I find it hard to believe you didn't make him release you."

"**Trust me. The last thing I want to do is worry his mother, and the one person here he cares for more than himself. That one happens to be an old friend of mine, before I became a Bijuu. If he released me like this, he'd die, and she'd go ballistic if she survives."**

"I... I was about to let you out?" Naruto asked, scared for second. "Why would I do that?" he then noticed the other guest. "D-dad?"

Minato looked at him. "Yeah son?"

Naruto walked up to him and punched him in the gut. The fox chuckled behind the gate. **"You know you had _that_ one coming, Minato."**

Minato groaned, but nodded. "Yeah... I probably shouldn't have done anything. But I thought when a Bijuu is removed, the host will die. Kushina _can't _be alive."

"She is, and she's nearby."

"**Not anymore, kit. You saw Rose in bad shape, and you immediately went 2 tails with the cloak. You reach 4 tails, you lose all sense of yourself. Your rage kept building, and by the time you reached 8 tails... Feyrbrand fled with his tail between his legs. Literally. He'll be scarred for life, that much is certain."**

"Rose! Is she okay?"

"**I don't know, we moved 4 miles out of the forest with the nest. Your body is on autopilot right now. If anything comes close to you, you'll kill them. This includes Rose. Kushina knows this, and is probably holding her back right now, or healing her. Both are likely."**

"If she dies, I'm taking it out of Doel's head, and anyone that causes terror."

"Naruto, it's not healthy to think like that." Minato pointed out.

"I know that. But if she goes out, it's coming out of someone's hide. Doel is only the first. If I find out someone else is distributing the Dragoon Spirits, they're going to die as well. They're the reason she would've died." Naruto retorted.

"Son... How old are you?"

"I'm 14 now. But can you fix the seal?"

"That's what I'm here for." Minato replied. "It was a fail safe, if you should ever try to release the Kyuubi, but I wasn't expecting you two to be on good terms when it happened."

"**It wasn't easy, but him getting us sent here was a good thing. I ran into an old friend, and I calmed down. Said friend has fallen for him."**

"And the same applies to me." Naruto stated. "Korallo, I think we've done enough tests with Sasuke. I want you to do it."

"**What are... Wait, you mean..."**

"Yes, Korallo. I think it will do all of us more good if it happened. It's already been proven that Sasuke is still stable in mind and body, even after killing several with its power. He's gone back to a partially innocent boy. He hasn't forgotten his revenge, but now he's rethinking it. Repeated use is possible, all things considered. If we do the same, and charge your power into something else, and stabilize it, we won't have to worry about this happening again."

"**You'd have to destroy my soul to do that."**

"Wait. What are you two talking about?"

Naruto explained the idea, and what testing has been done and what it was done for. "And it works?"

"It did. By applying the theory to me and Korallo..."

"It'll work." Minato said. "The seal was designed to absorb the Kyuubi's Chakra, and make it your own, thus killing him when it was done. When he died, the memories were likely to be transferred to you. And by the way... I wasn't born in the elemental nations. I know who my father is. You'll fine his home in the Evergreen Forest, in the country of Millie Seseau. His name is Blano, that's all I know. I'm a full blood, if you figure out what I mean."

"You mean... I'm 50% Wingly?" Naruto asked, earning a nod.

"**Well, that settles that problem. Naruto, take Dragon Horn, and shove it into my left eye. Charge your Chakra into the blade, and send some of my own if you have to. You need to turn my soul into a Soul Stone. If you charge enough, it will make the stone as if it were my eye in shape and color, and it will fit in your hand. When this happens, it will appear in your hand, and you will not be able to ask me any questions. You won't have to. You'll have all of my memories. All my memories of my life as Korallo. All my memories of my life as Kurama. Every time I was sealed, you'll know what they learned. Just hope you don't lose yourself to the insanity that is my life."**

"Insanity is a part of life. Anyone that tries to deny it is stupid and crazy." Naruto replied, as Dragon Horn appeared, unsheathed. "Any last requests?"

"**Just one. If you find Shirley, then tell her I'm sorry for not seeing her in the afterlife. I know where I'm heading after this. I'll never be able to join her in Mayfil."**

Naruto nodded, as he went towards the seal. "Wait a minute!"

"Dad, this has to be done. I don't like it, I'll admit. But it's the best option. Not a likable one, sure. But the best one we've got." Naruto said. "I know you can understand that. After all, you made one the day I was born."

Minato couldn't argue with that. "Go on."

Naruto stabbed the Rapier in Korallo's eye, and the fox's form glowed, before it expanded and then contracted, forming a small sphere, that destroyed the gate itself. The glowing orb didn't even move after the gate was destroyed.

"The seal! NARUTO!"

The orb stopped in front of Naruto, and he heard a voice. _"When you touch me as an orb, I will appear in the real world as a small stone in your hand. It will look like a petrified version of my eye, the same one you stabbed. My power will be under your direct control. Do not lose sight of what matters most. Don't let those that care about you suffer because you are in pain. Grab me and you'll wake up. Don't worry about the seal. There will be no need for it. Talk with your father, and then grab me. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I didn't see any other way."_

Naruto let a tear fall. "Korallo..." Minato hugged Naruto, who returned it and let the tears flow freely.

"It's okay son. It'll be okay." He assured.

After Naruto finished crying he spoke. "The seal... don't fix it. It's useless."

"What about his power?"

"The power is mine to use as I see fit. That was how Dragoon Spirits were made. The only difference is, it happened with Dragons. The Kyuubi is dead. Only the Spirit of Korallo will live. He... he wanted me to talk to you. You don't have much time, do you?"

Minato shook his head. "If I'm not going to fix the seal, then I'll last another hour." Naruto nodded.

"Is there anything you wanted to say, that mom wouldn't know about?"

Minato nodded. "The Rasengan wasn't complete. You know about it, right?" Naruto nodded, as he tried to make it in one hand. "You can use it, too. Not bad for your age. Okay, I was planning on adding an Element to it. Try it with your Main Chakra element first. Oh, and the majority of Wingly spells that originate in the hand will also be a lot easier now that you can use the Rasengan in one. Just channel your Mana, Magical energy, into your hand like you do for the Rasengan. The more Mana in the spell, the more powerful it will be. If you can manipulate the elements in your hand, Magic of the same element will come much more easily. That's something I was working on. Just... don't ask how I know this."

"You did it yourself, but couldn't combine the two processes?" Minato scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... it was a pain to figure out. But I managed. By the way, I couldn't help but notice you used a Rapier similar to the Dragon buster."

"It's called Dragon Horn, made from Belzac's Dragoon Armor. It works in a similar way to the Nidaime's Raijin. I'm the only one that can use it."

Minato nodded, and continued giving out ideas he had but could never test, before he started to fade. "Looks like my time is up. Give your enemies hell, son. Make me proud. Make Korallo proud. Show them who you are." His body completely faded, but he gave off one more sentence. _"Good luck with the Insanity that is life. You'll need it."_

Naruto sighed in agreement. He looked into the water, and found that Kushina and Rose were carrying him into a town, and someone that he didn't think should be there was out there.

-outside-

"Look, we should take him to the Inn. I have to check the seal. I'm not going to let him die." Jiraiya shouted.

"I'm telling you it's not necessary!" Rose shouted. "The seal is useless right now, anyway!"

"That seal holds back the most powerful demon the elemental Nations has ever known! If it breaks, then there's nothing stopping it from going on a rampage!"

"What if the _demon_ was an old friend of mine, and didn't want to hurt someone I cared for?" Rose retorted.

"That's impossible!"

"Jiraiya!" Yugito shouted.

"What?" Rose and Jiraiya shouted at her. "I think you should know that the seal is gone, and he can hear everything you're saying." Yugito pointed at Naruto.

Rose set him down gently, as he opened his eyes. "Naruto..."

"Rose... he's gone. He did it." His hand, which was clenched at the moment, opened up to reveal a Blood Red stone with a small slit in the center of it. She knew what the stone meant.

"He... He really did... Why?"

"It was either that... or losing an extra hour with my father. He wanted me to be with my father. I'll be out of it for a while." Naruto said. "Get me to a place to rest, please. Find Shirley. Tell her he's sorry he couldn't see her again. And I'm half. I'll explain it later." He conked out. Rose saw what he meant, and nodded. "Alright, white hair. Where's the inn?"

"This way. I have a room ready for use when I need it." He walked off. "You can go faster, you know?"

Jiraiya shrugged, and jumped up to a higher level. Rose did the same, followed by Sasuke and Kushina. The others deadpanned. "Lucky bastards." An old man nearby said. "Able to jump so high, and still move fast."

Dart recognized him. "Hachel?"

The old man looked at Dart. "Dart Feld... What are you doing here?"

"Helping the blonde one get here. Still looking for your daughter?"

"Afraid so."

"Come on. We'll check on Naruto. He has some explaining to do, and I would rather be present for it."

They walked to the Inn, and found Jiraiya quickly, who signaled them to follow.

"Remember this room. I'll be watching over him like I should. Everyone else take a look around, and find something to keep yourself occupied. I'm not leaving his side." Jiraiya said.

Rose pulled up a chair and sat on it. "I'm not leaving him either. Kushina, pass on the message to Shirley. She has a temple nearby. Head through the forest that was the Dragon's nest. You'll find a temple in the area. It may look like ruins by now. Head to the top. Find Shirley, if there is someone there, tell them you have a message for Shirley, and we'll need the White Silver D-Spirit."

"Shirley?" Jiraiya asked. "I owe her for leading me to what she called a Wingly Portal in Wave Country. Tell her I said thanks. And Kushina, we need to talk. Just... don't blow up while I'm talking."

Kushina looked at him, and then at Rose. "Man am I glad I took a sip from Naruto's GR bottle."

She raised an eyebrow. "GR?"

"Wait, are you talking about that experimental potion he made?" Jiraiya asked.

"You knew about it?" Kushina asked.

"Of course. I was one of the tests, believe it or not. I couldn't get pissed off no matter what he did. And normally, I'd kill someone for doing half the shit he did while I was under the effects of it." He looked at Naruto. "If not for that, and the fact that he's my godson, he would've been dead already. I can't let Minato down."

"Oh? And where were you during the first 12 years of his life?" Kushina asked, knowing he'd be off peeping.

" I know what you're really asking, and there was 3 things I was doing: Keeping an eye on my spy network was one. My research for my novels is number two. The third is tied to number 2. I knew the Orphan's Fund wouldn't be enough, so I sent him 5% of all sales I got every month. They're 10 Ryou each, and I sell millions every month. You do the math as to how much I give him." Jiraiya said.

Kushina did the math and was a little surprised.

Rose looked at him. "That's why he was getting close to 5,000 each month?"

"That's not even close to what I came up with."

"5,000? I sent upwards of 30,000 a month." Jiraiya mused. "Sarutobi-sensei set up a bank account for him. The rest probably went into a savings account there. I'd have to ask about the account number to know for sure."

"If it was Hiruzen, then he probably didn't even tell him about his heritage."

"No one knows of his father's heritage, and there's a decree. Anyone that knows of his parents, aside from him, can't say a word on the matter, or die. It was classified as a SSS-rank secret. The Elders don't even know. The only ones that know the truth, are Hiruzen, me, 3 ANBU which protected him for the first 3 years of his life, and you. You probably already told him of his father, but the decree is still in effect. As much as I want to, I can't say anything... but you can. You can tell him of his father. I want to, by Kami as my witness I've wanted to since he was 5 and I gave him the Frog wallet. He doesn't even know I was the one that got it for him... And the Hyuuga Heiress is the one that delivered it. She stalked him for who knows how long."

"My son had a stalker?" Kushina asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and he beat her cousin up because he nearly killed her during the Chuunin Exams." Jiraiya stated. "I'll be here for 3 years, or until he goes back. The latter is more likely. Until then, I'll help train him in usage of the Toad Summons. He was to be my apprentice, and Tsunade already signed off on it. It took 3 weeks to find a lead to get here, and I followed it up the moment I found it. It turned out to be right, because it lead me to Tiberoa. Rose, right?"

She stared at him. "A specter named Shirley is the only reason I'm here. She told me the location of what she called a Wingly Teleporter in Wave Country, and that when we head back, we can use that to get back. Yugito was there... but the Nibi took over the moment Shirley appeared. I removed the seals that kept her bound to Kumogakure, and brought her here. I also found Tracker Seal on her and removed it. I put it on a tree nearby, instead of destroying it. That helped us get away in time to get to the device, and use it."

Hachel looked at Dart. "Don't tell me you believe all this."

"Given the fact that I saw Feyrbrand running in fear from the blonde male, and that's why we're here, I'm a lot more open to the idea."

"Feyrbrand?"

"The Dragon Sandora had on their side." Dart explained.

"Ah. And you believe he really did that?"

"If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I wouldn't either." Dart pointed out.

"Kushina, about that. What happened?"

Rose held up a hand. "I'll explain it." So she did. She explained the fight, and what happened. "When I was hit, my only guess is that Naruto went into a frenzy."

"She had 14 broken ribs, her kidney was ruptured, and a blood vessel popped. The thing knocked me back, and I got knocked out by hitting my head. The worst I got was a headache and about a minute of being unconscious. I got hit first."

"Naruto drew on 2 tails off the bat, and sent the damn thing flying through the ceiling before chasing after him. By the time I was able to catch up with him 4 miles out, he wasn't moving and Feyrbrand had his tail between his back 4 legs as he fled. The fox version of Naruto just sat there at that point, not even bothering to go after him. It was as if he wasn't even paying attention. I didn't get any closer, but the others got there as Feyrbrand was finally leaving sight."

"Poor Dragon was scared shitless." Rose added.

"You would be too if you were faced with a 10 story tall Demonic fox." Jiraiya stated. "It was 10 stories, right?"

"If Feyrbrand returns, he'll run at the sight of Naruto. That much is a given." Sasuke said. "Oh, and yes, it was. There was skin, but no fur. A Ninth tail was more of an ethereal tail, but I could see it. After a while like that, the giant fox was covered in smoke, and Naruto popped out on the ground."

"By the way, Sasuke"

"If you're going to ask why I left, I'll only say this once. Orochimaru offered me power through his cursed seal. It was unsealed by the Sound Four on the way back. Naruto and I fought, and we ended up near Seles as Feyrbrand was in the area."

"Actually, I found you both 2 days beforehand. The day afterwards, he woke, and we got rid of the curse."

"So he really found a way to get rid of the damn thing?" Jiraiya asked, surprised.

"Yes, is it that surprising?" Rose asked.

"And it works?"

Sasuke shrugged before glowing. He ended up in his Flying Snake form. "This is the Flying Snake form. It's similar to a Dragoon in usage. There are no side effects so far. I have no intention of going to Orochimaru at this point. If I see him, I'm going to mutilate him for giving me a defective power."

Jiraiya nodded. "I see. And you have no intentions to go to him?"

Sasuke sighed. "When we head back, I don't think we'll be going directly back to Konoha."

"Oh?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "If you ask me, I'd say we'd be going after Akatsuki first. They're after Naruto, right?"

"You're only going after them because of Itachi." Jiraiya pointed out.

"That's one reason, yes. But not the main one." Sasuke sighed, earning a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya. "Before I came here, revenge was all I thought about. Since I came here, I've had time to think. And back in the Dragon's nest..." he looked at Lavitz. "That was the reason I asked you that question."

"Revenge isn't worth it." Lavitz said. "Take it from someone who's been there."

"I did. And that's why I'm not going after Itachi for my dead family." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto. "I'm going after them, because they're after my current family. Itachi isn't my brother. Not until I find out the truth. I don't mean the official truth. I mean the real truth. They're going after the only one I can truly consider a brother right now. I was blind to his true actions, and only by coming here did I realized what he did for me. Naruto is family to me. I'm only going back if he goes back. Knowing him, and the fact that he said he'd return, we'll be going back. But I'm going back on his terms, not anyone else's."

"So, you're siding with him?" Jiraiya questioned. Sasuke nodded in response.

"If you want to know why I changed my mind, you can thank him. But there's more to it, than just being here." Sasuke looked at Kushina. "I think he has roots here."

"I know Korallo was from here, but that's all."

"No, I'm thinking more like: his father was born here." This sent everyone for a loop.

"Wait... he said he's half." Jiraiya remembered. "Does that have something to do with it?"

Rose's eyes widened, as she remembered what Korallo showed her, and what she saw. Dart and Shana were the first to realize the recognition on her face. "You know what he meant?"

Rose nodded. "It was how much... he wasn't human."

"He's only half human?" Jiraiya asked. "You mean in skills right?"

"No... Blood."

Dart held Hachel back, as he knew the old man would've charged at him.

"Well, he can't be a demon, otherwise the Kyuubi's Chakra would pose no danger for him to use. That's not the case as it is still a little deteriorating."

"He's not. He's Half-Wingly. That's what he meant by Half. We already established he has Wingly Blood in him. It was just the matter of how much. Now I'm beginning to wonder why it didn't start taking place until he came here." Rose explained.

"The Winglies had us under their thumb 11,000 years ago! Why would we care for them?"

"Because he's only Half-Wingly. The other Half is human." Kushina stated. "I'm completely human. He's my son by blood. Being Half-Wingly won't change that. And if you go after me, to get to him, he'll mutilate _you_."

Hachel stopped, and Dart let go. "Martial Arts is an art of composure. I lost mine for minute there. I am sorry."

Sasuke looked at him. "Perv, Rant, or Pen?"

"Come again?"

Sasuke walked right next to him, and whispered into his ear. "Ah. That would be the first one. The second would make me lose Composure, and the last one is just wrong."

"Noted." He then sighed. "Don't let it out around Kushina, Rose, or Naruto. He holds no love for any of them. That's the reason he says he created his first Original Jutsu."

Jiraiya instantly knew what he was talking about, and pulled out an Orange book. "My first novel... if it's what I think it is, then you might like it."

"Which one?" Kushina narrowed her eyes. "You didn't like this one."

Hachel took it and opened it up. He went through the first few pages. He threw it at Jiraiya's head. "Too much perversion. Not enough action."

Jiraiya was on the ground. Dart picked it up, and read it. "This... I'll be right back."

Sasuke stopped Shana from going after him. "Don't interfere with this." A few minutes later, Rose and Lavitz looked up.

"What is he doing?" Lavitz said.

Rose narrowed her eyes, before sighing. "It's not an enemy. But he's using a spell."

"Against what?" Lavitz questioned.

"If I could take a guess?" Hachel started. Everyone looked at him. "If it's a fire Spell, then the target is the book."

"What do you mean?"

"He checked it out, and even though I was only alongside him for 3 months, I know he holds no tolerance for active perversion." Hachel pointed out.

"And his Dragoon Element is Fire." Rose said, Lavitz and Shana nodding in agreement. "But if you ask me, Final Burst is a little overkill."

"Wait, he used Final Burst on it?" Yugito asked.

"You know of it?"

"Olivia saw Zieg use it during the Dragon Campaign. To use that on a book _IS_ Overkill." Everyone watched as Dart came back in. "Ok, I'm good." He turned his head to Jiraiya. "If you make any of those books here, your ass is mine."

Jiraiya looked at Kushina, and tossed a book her way. She saw the title before she burned it. "This is..."

"Yeah. Remember, they didn't sell well. That's why I went for the Icha Icha. It sold. That one didn't."

Kushina nodded. "How many copies do you have?"

"Only 3. I keep one of them one me at all times for Minato's sake. It's the only one he liked, after all."

"He hated Icha Icha as much as any woman. It's a wonder why he didn't ban Icha Icha in the village."

"Chaos would ensue. He knew it. 75% of the village is into that book. 92% of the males are into it. About 30% of them are addicted to it. But only one of them reads it in public. That would be Naruto's Jounin Sensei."

"Kakashi Hatake?" Rose asked, earning a raised eyebrow, and a nod.

"How do you..."

"I was walked through his memories with Korallo's guidance. I know all about his life that he can remember, and a few things he had locked away. If it were me, I would've slaughtered the village by the time he was 6. You can thank Teuchi and Ayame for bringing him in for treatment, teaching him how to read, and all those lives that would've been lost. Those two were his saving grace, and they saved the village with their action."

Jiraiya shook his head. "The select few that actually care for him in the village, and there's only 4 that I know of, though Shirley did say he mentioned there was 5 that were living, 1 more that was dead. I'm wracking my brain as to who that Fifth one is. I know it isn't me."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Jiraiya. He said that one reminds him of Lavender, female. Another female and her father, that's Teuchi and Ayame. That's why he was so much into Ramen. It's because of them. The other two that were alive actually taught him something useful, though one of them was in the Academy."

"Wait, I didn't really teach him anything useful... And neither did Kakashi."

"Then who taught him what he calls the Rasengan?" Rose questioned.

"Me, but I can't be on that list. There's no way he'd allow me to be." Jiraiya reiterated. "I only taught him 3 things: Summoning, Water Walking, and the Rasengan. That was it."

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's you. The fifth one, though he usually calls him Ero-sennin..." she didn't finish because Jiraiya shouted.

"I KEEP TELLING HIM NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Kushina sweatdropped. "You know, I really think it fits."

"He is a self-proclaimed Super pervert."

"You saw when he met me, didn't you?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. The Summoning Jutsu he used against Gaara in the forest. Saved his teammates, and beat that giant Sand Badger."

"He beat Shukaku..."

"Yeah, but is that really grounds for this?"

"You taught him the Rasengan, which helped send him here. Without realizing it, you helped him find his mother, and his father's heritage. If you weren't on that list, then I'd be both surprised and disappointed. The last one he told me about reminded him of Toads."

Jiraiya went slackjawed. _'He really does think of me like family... And if what she says is true, and the Rasengan helped get him here... I don't believe it.'_ "I don't believe it." He said, looking at Naruto.

"You really think of me as one of the precious people you talked about... I didn't think it was possible with the little I did. I just don't see how it's possible... at least I didn't." He glanced at Rose. "I hope you're right about this. I don't care if Kushina doesn't accept me, but this is something I was hoping I could have one day, but didn't think I ever would for not showing myself earlier than I did."

"He found you in the bathhouse." Rose pointed out. "You knocked out the one that was supposed to teach him water walking. By the way, I saw the seal before. It looked like a containment sealing method the Winglies would use."

"His father showed that one off. He created it. He made it usable, but the secrets went out with the Sandaime. The secrets of it was taken with him to the grave. I only know the function and what it looks like. He never said where he got the idea from."

Naruto groaned, before sitting up. "You're all here?" Everyone nodded. "Ero-sennin?"

"How many times have I told you..."

"Don't call you that?" He cut him off. "Sorry, I came up with it, and it stuck. Only 2 people got away with calling the Sandaime Jiji. I'm one of them. With that in mind, do you really think I'd stop calling you Ero-sennin when it fits?"

Jiraiya blinked a few times. "You've got a point there, gaki."

"Now that that's established... The Kyuubi is dead." Naruto said. "But that's not all." He pulled out the stone that was in his hand. "This stone holds his soul."

"We'll have to..."

"We're not destroying it." Naruto cut him off. "It's the soul of someone that was there for me my whole life. He's just as much a father to me, as my mom is a mother. But there's more to it than that."

"Explain." Kushina said.

He sighed. "Korallo gave me his memories. All of them. That's why I was out of it this time." He looked at rose. "Remember when Belzac tripped over Zieg's sword?"

Rose looked at him in surprise. "That was a funny moment."

"Especially considering it was lying down on the flat of the blade."

"What about when Zieg stumbled his words..."

"during the proposal." They finished simultaneously. "Classic mistake, but you didn't care. Since then..."

"I'm not even sure if he's alive right now. And even if he is, I'd rather be with you." she cut him off. "You're insane. Your ideas are crazy. You just don't know when to give up." His face went down when she said that, but she didn't stop. "But you're loyal. Not knowing when to give up increases your determination. Your strength of will is far beyond anyone else I've ever known, human or Wingly. You stand by your word, no matter what it is. You give advice where it's needed, and even when you think it could help. You put yourself in harms way for anyone that is even remotely close to you." She sighed, as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Call me crazy. Call me insane. Call me impossible. I think all three apply with this, too." Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"Don't say it. Please, not now." he said, before getting next to her ear. "Wait until Jiraiya is gone. I already know what you were going to say, anyway." He pulled back and removed his finger. "Are you sure about it, though? I mean, the insanity can scare damn near anyone away."

"That's why I'm calling myself crazy because of it." Rose admitted.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, close to her face. "I have an idea, and if it's true, then you'll need more than fancy moves, and a strong will to impress me for it."

Everyone but Hachel and Jiraiya were confused. They looked at each other. "She is, isn't she?"

"No doubt about it." Jiraiya replied.

"Any chance of filling us in?" Dart asked Hachel.

"That's their decision, Dart. I would like to see how well he works with his Martial Arts."

Naruto looked at Hachel. "Taijutsu sucks. It's gotten better while working with Dragon Horn, but it's not enough."

"There's an arena in Lohan. We could use that, and your friends can watch as well."

"First, I'm hungry." Naruto said, as he looked at Rose. "Shark or eel?"

"I'm thinking eel first. Remember, we're selling 3 sharks."

"You caught 10 of them."

"And they're 2 million each, last time someone sold them. 3 will last us for some time." Naruto told her. He got up and got a scroll. "After we eat, I'm going to try and sell the Lava Sharks. Rose?"

"Sure, I'll come. That Piranha was good, too."

"Tell me about it. Normal Chakra cooking. Tastes great."

They started cooking the Lava Eels, and then started eating. After they were done, Hachel nodded. "I'll admit I'm surprised these were found in lava, I'm even more surprised at the taste."

Dart nodded. "So, any leads on your daughter?"

"No, I've found nothing so far. I've searched Tiberoa, and Serdio. No one knows where she is."

Naruto looked at him. "I may be able to help out. Give me a name and a description of her, and I'll be able to find out a lot more than most would think."

"Since when were you good at information gathering?" Jiraiya asked.

"He found out things about me that I haven't told anyone. I didn't even tell those in Seles the name of my parents, and yet he found out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you tend to talk in your sleep, right?" He pointed out.

"What do you know?"

"A little birdie told me that he heard those names one night while you were sleeping near it's nest." Naruto replied.

"You're kidding me." Dart said, astonished.

Shana nodded in agreement. "It's true, he does. But most of the time, when I hear it I can't make it out."

Naruto nodded. "Human witness makes it even more believable."

"You were being serious about the little birdie, weren't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you about how I figured out a lot of things around the village. Same thing helps everywhere."

Sasuke sighed. Hachel raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll buy. Her name is Clarice, but I heard a few people call her Claire from time to time." He took out a picture. "That picture is 24 years ago, in Donau. She left a year later, and I went searching for her 3 years after that."

Naruto looked at the picture. _'Hmm...'_ He looked at Dart for second and then back at the picture, switching between the two every few seconds. He then looked at Rose. "Rose, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Naruto grabbed her shoulder and they both disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Dart asked.

"Their presence is completely concealed." Kushina stated.

"That picture is all I have left of her!"

"Don't worry, Hachel. The matter is private, but it probably has to do with something regarding Dart, and your daughter."

"What do you mean Dart is involved?"

"I don't know, but that's something they'll figure out."

-Rooftops, Lohan-

Naruto and Rose appeared near the Arena. "Rose, do you remember this one when you attacked Neet for the Moon Child?"

She looked at the picture. "No. I sensed her, but I couldn't find her. Being as she wasn't who I was looking for, I didn't do anything else to her. There are 2 people I knew were there, but left alone. Dart would make a third. Zieg would make a fourth if he were alive. Both that I knew were there were female. This could be the other one. I don't know where she is, in case you're wondering."

"I wasn't going to ask that one, because I didn't think you would. But this gives me a good start. If we end up going to Millie Seseau, I'm heading to Neet, and searching the surrounding area for information. 18 years ago, that was her last known location. That's all I can figure out here." Naruto memorized the picture, and nodded. "Let's head back to give him this picture back. I have a feeling this is all he has left of her."

He phased out, and landed in the room in front of Hachel. "Here's this back, and I do have a lead. 18 years ago, she may have survived the attack on Neet."

"I'm the only survivor that I know of." Dart pointed out. "What makes you think there are more?"

"You'd be surprised what travels around. There are 4 possible survivors. 2 of them are guaranteed, and one of them is in Millie Seseau. I don't have a name, but she's blind. That's all I know."

Dart threw a fist on the wall. "Damn that Black Monster!"

"Dart, calm down. There's no use going after someone that appears, and leaves no traces that can be followed."

"The Black Monster appears every 108 years." Hachel pointed out. "It can't die."

"Maybe it's hiding somewhere?" Lavitz said. "that would mean a big problem."

"No, it's not hiding. It doesn't exist." Naruto said. "At least not how people think. Rose knows the truth about the Black Monster, and why it appears every 108 years, as do I. The reason is the birth of the Moon Child. They are looked on as polar opposites. In reality, they are much the same. Powerful beings. It's their choices that make them who they are."

Shana tensed up, and Jiraiya noticed. "what's got your panties in a jumble?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"That's a lie if I ever saw one."

Naruto looked at her. "I take it I was right about you being the Moon Child?" She looked at him in shock. "Your expression says that I am."

"We all saw her heal Rose with the power she has. How could she be like that... that thing?" Dart shouted at him.

"Because of the fact that they kept each other in balance. It's like North and South. Right and Wrong. Light and Dark. They are beings of equal strength, but only if they know how to use it. The only real difference is how they're viewed. Korallo was there during the Last Dragon Campaign. I have his memories. The Moon Child is like a Larva form of the Virage Embryo, the God of Destruction. When you think about it, the Black Monster thinks he's doing the world a favor by getting rid of a possible threat to the peace. He's been doing so since the Dragon Campaign ended. The way I see it, the Moon Child is only as dangerous as they make themselves out to be. If they do good, then they'll be good. If they do bad, they'll be bad. Power is just that. The only thing that people make judgments on the power by are the actions of those that use it."

"Human psychology." Jiraiya said. "That actually makes sense, you know?"

"That's what I told Rose when I saw her, and she saw it. She knew the truth about the Moon Child as well. She probably knows that Shana is the Moon child."

"She knows. I had to heal her. That's the only reason she's okay right now."

"Then you may be able to change the mind of those that do know the truth of the Moon Child."

Shana nodded. _'I can't let them know I already know someone is going to come after me to bring me to the Moon that Never sets.'_ She looked at Dart. _'Especially not Dart. He'll get overprotective.'_

Naruto noticed she was in thought. _'She knows something else. She may not say anything else. I'll let it go for now. And I have a feeling that someone else really is going to try and bring her to the Moon that Never Sets.'_

"Alright, I'm done here for now. I'll head out to sell the Sharks, and then I'll meet you guys at the Arena."

"What about my daughter?"

"I don't know, but if I make it to Millie Seseau, then I'll be able to find out."

"Then that's my next area."

"You won't get there easily."

"And why not?"

"The only place that has a dock that will go there is Donau. The path itself has been ravaged by a Sea Monster, and I'm thinking it's another dragon. Until that monster is gone, Millie Seseau is a no go. For now, you're better off with us, Hachel. Knowing the luck of half of this group, we'll end up going after it sooner or later."

"If it's anything like Feyrbrand, then we'll need a lot of strength to take it down." Kushina admitted.

Naruto nodded. "Now, I'm out." He left in smoke.

-elsewhere-

Naruto and Rose entered a shop. They walked up to the person behind the counter. "I'm looking to sell some fish. Where can I get the most money for it?"

"What kind?" the girl asked. "I'm kind of new here, but I know this store will buy most of the food and survival supplies."

Naruto took out a scroll, and unsealed a Lava Shark. "I got this Shark in Volcano Villude. Fished it out myself."

The girl's eye widened. "I've only heard about these... Wait right here." She went into another room, and came out with someone noticeably older.

"I hear you have a Shark... from..." He noticed the Shark. "That..." He looked at Naruto. "i don't know how many of these things you've got, but around here? I could sell this to Royalty for 3 million easy! You don't look like a hardcore fisherman, though. How did you get it?"

"Heat-proof wire. You can see the line coming from the mouth." Naruto pointed it out.

"Where did you get it?"

"The thing is naturally Heat-proof, though normally, it's used for Intense flames, not Lava. And no, I'm not a Hardcore Fisherman. I'm more of a jack of all trades. Master of none, worker of all." Naruto admitted. "I have 10 of these, but I'm saving 7 for later on. I'll need food on the road, you know?"

"So, you'll sell 3 here?" He asked, earning a nod. "Alright then. Come into the back, and bring what you're selling. Lava fish, no matter what type, are extremely rare on the market."

Naruto, Rose, and the man sat down in 3 Chairs. "Alright, I can give you 2.5 million for these. Ever since the last one came in a sold them I've been wondering when he gets another one. He never came back."

Naruto looked at him. "3 million."

"I can't pay 9 million. I don't have that kind of money. 2.6 million."

Naruto looked in thought. "7 Million for all 3. If you sell them, you'll make a 2 million profit."

The man looked hesitant, but considered his option. Naruto spoke again. "7 million for all, or I walk. Simple as that."

The man sighed, and pulled out the safe. "Deal, I just hope you can carry that much." Naruto unsealed 2 more Sharks. "Same way I travel with Sharks on my body. Now you've got 3." The man saw Naruto hold a scroll to the safe, and sealed it up.

"That's a nice contraption you've got there."

"Sorry, but that's not for sale."

"Not like I could buy something of that magnitude so easily."

"Where I come from, they cost a lot. Possible equivalent is about 7,000 gold, and that's on a Close out sale, which is about 50% off. They usually cost a lot more." Naruto admitted. "I had to make this thing myself, and trust me, it's not easy for someone that has no instruction. I almost blew myself up twice making one."

"Ouch. Anyone that can help me learn?"

"Not likely. This is a lost art around here. Not many know how to perform it. I picked it up faster than most, but it's still complicated as hell to explain to someone that doesn't know the components, or lingo." Naruto admitted.

"I'm older than he is, and I didn't get an explanation one bit."

"And that was the basics." Naruto pointed out. "Thanks for the pay, though."

"This stuff'll be gone within a week. If you're still here, and you have some more, drop on by."

Naruto nodded. "I'll think about it."

Rose walked out. "You sure know how to bargain."

"I went below his original offer." Naruto said. "He couldn't do the math that quickly."

"Isn't that bad?"

"The Fire Bird told me the last guy got 10 million for 5 Lava Sharks. I still got more than him." Naruto admitted, before he found the weapon store. "One more place before we head to the arena."

"Weapon shop?"

"Yeah, I think we could use some armor around here. Something tough, but flexible. I'm not going to stray when it comes to weaponry." He fingered Dragon Horn. "The weapon I have is both a memento and a weapon. It was Korallo's. I'm not switching my weapon, and disgracing him." They entered the shop.

A man came up to Naruto as he was browsing. "Looking for something for your friend?"

"A few friends and myself, actually. Only one of them came by."

"Alright, what are you looking for."

"Something sturdy, but flexible. Style isn't what I'm looking for, but it could help." Naruto replied.

"Oh... I don't have much like that, but I do have some headgear. Not easy to make, mind you." He said, as he led Naruto to a shelf. "This shelf is made here in this shop. They are the most sturdy we have, and second most flexible. How many you looking for?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "4 for sure. I may come back for more with others."

"Of course, but that's quite a bit. 40,000 gold for all of them." Naruto pulled out a scroll, and took a bag out. "50,000 is in this bag. That'll pay for a fifth I do come back."

"You loaded?" He asked.

"I just sold 3 Lava Sharks. I'm set for a while, but I'll still be working."

"Oh shit. That's... Alright, I'll buy. How did you get Lava Sharks?"

"Not gonna reveal my spot. I had to take out one bad ass to fish there, though. He singed my favorite shirt too."

Naruto walked with the man to Rose. "You finding everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm actually interested in this." She pulled a Rapier off the stand.

"You have a fine eye. Unfortunately, I can't sell that one."

"Why not?"

"The last 3 people that bought it thought it was cursed, and they dropped it off before they committed suicide. They ended up seeing ghosts, and dead people. I personally don't believe it's cursed, but the proof is that no one has ever used it."

Rose seemed to think. "I'd buy it."

"You're insane." The shopkeeper said.

"We're both insane. You get used to it after a while." Naruto admitted. "Very few learn to live with it, and accept it as a part of life, and they tend to be seen as insane."

The man blinked a few times. "I'd sell it to you for 500, because of the bad history." he handed Naruto 9,500 gold back in his bag. "Here's your change. If you come back, I'll happily sell you something I've got. Not many understand that life is insane."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said, as he started drawing some symbols on the helmets. "What are you doing?"

"Making them look like Headbands. It'll make it easier for access, and still provide the same protection, just won't get in the way as much."

The man nodded, and let him finish. After Naruto finished, he went through a few handseals, and tapped each one. "New seal?"

"Old one. Used by one of Kurama's containers. Her name was Mito Uzumaki. Wife of the Shodai Hokage." Naruto admitted. Rose nodded, knowing it was after Korallo was turned into a fox.

Looking at the Headbands, Naruto took the plate off of the Headband he had on, and placed it on the one he just bought. "Perfect fit." He said.

"That's a nice metal plate."

"Thanks. It's the symbol of my home. Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The man stiffened. "You're from Konoha?"

"You know of it?"

"I lived there during the Third Great Shinobi world. There's no way back, so I used some skills I had as a smith, and opened up a shop. Were you a Shinobi?"

"Genin. 6 months, before I landed here with my teammate."

"6 months Genin? What happened that got you sent here? It had to have been a C-rank."

"A-rank. My third, A-rank, actually. First C-rank turned A-rank when a former Seven Swordsman came after the client. Lack of funds. Second A-rank was to Snow Country. Actress, turned out to be Princess Koyuki Kazahana. She's now queen, and thinks she owes me. She gets along with Konoha because of me. Last one was to stop a Rogue. It was only 2 months after the Chuunin Exams. I didn't make Chuunin, but I did make the finals. They were stopped short, though. Orochimaru of the Sannin went rogue some years ago, marked my teammate, and the same Teammate was about to head to the Hebi-teme. That was the last one, and it ended up Rasengan vs Chidori, and the result was the two of us ended up here. Jiraiya of the Sannin is also in the area."

"Holy shit, dude." The man said. "How do you plan on returning?"

"Wingly Magic got him here. It can get us back, just as easily." Naruto replied.

"Now, I understand why you're insane. To live there, and come here..."

"Actually, the reason I accept insanity is because of the fact I'm alive is crazy. I've had attempts on my life when I was 2 for Kami's sake."

"Jinchuuriki?" Naruto nodded. "Dude, you're fucked if you go back. You know that, right?"

"True, but I have to go back. My dream is to become Hokage. I made it to the finals in my First Chuunin Exams. I stopped the Ichibi from rampaging in the Eastern forests while Sand and Sound were invading. All the time, people tried to stunt my progress. They failed."

"That's not a fail." The man said. "That's an Epic fail. You're insane, but you're not insane. For a Jinchuuriki? The fact that you haven't gone killing everyone in sight is a sign that you're still sane."

"I'm tempted to, but I don't. It only proves I'm what they think I am: a Demon. The same demon who is now dead, and I have his memories. Along with a weapon he forged in a past life." Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn, and unsheathed it. "This weapon was his. He entrusted it to me. That in itself is questionable, but I use it naturally. I'm not switching weapons. He was there when no one else was. Now that he's gone, this and his memories are all that I have left."

"Damn kid. No parents?"

"Dad sealed him into me. Mom supposedly died the next day, ended up in Tiberoa."

"Kid, you've got one fucked up family."

"No kidding. But you want to know what's really sad? My dad was a full blood Wingly." Naruto added.

"Oh fuck. Whats your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he replied. "Around here, though, I've been building a name as the Golden Fox. My mother is the Red Devil here, Red Death back home. Father is dead, but known as the Yellow flash back home, and the Yondaime Hokage."

"Okay, I'm sorry, but that is just fucked up. Dude, I respect your ability to stay sane with all that."

"I'm not really sane. I just accept the fact that the Insanity is there, and move on. It's that simple." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, let's get going Rose. I want to get these things back to the others."

She nodded. "Who are they for anyway?"

He tossed one to her. "I was wondering when you were going to ask. You're getting one, my mom's getting one, and Sasuke's getting one."

She looked at it. "How much did those helmets cost anyway?"

"10 grand each."

"You bought 4 Legend Casques?" She asked, surprised.

"I wanted something sturdy and flexible. It wasn't flexible enough for my taste, but I could fix that easily. We'll head down to the arena now." Naruto replied.

"Wait." He stopped and looked at her, before she planted one on his cheek. "Okay, let's go." They both ran towards the arena, where they saw Hachel and the others. "Come along, young man. I'll be seeing what you need to improve with."

They both walked into the arena, and people started drawing around. Not many, but enough. "Sorry about the crowd, if you're nervous."

"Nah, I've fought in front of bigger crowds."

"I got a basic assessment of your fighting skills, but I would prefer to see for myself. No weapons. Come at me full force."

"Okay... I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're probably stronger than your age will suggest."

"You pick up things quickly." Haschel said, as he took a stance. Naruto took the usual stance he did. "Your stance is all wrong."

"No, this is right. It's something I made myself."

In the stands, Jiraiya was confused. "What is he talking about? I've never seen him in that stance."

Kushina looked at him. "That's what he's been using lately in spars." She looked back at Naruto. "Then again, usually he has his Rapier in hand when he does."

"This is a no-weapons fight. He's likely to get himself beat."

Naruto and Haschel went at each other. After a few hits, they both backed off. _'That's strange. He's off balance half of the time, but he still makes good movements. Some moves seem wasted, but from what I see that's a part of the style.'_ They went back at each other, and Haschel knocked Naruto down, before Naruto caught the ground with his hand, and kicked Haschel's jaw, sending him backwards. Haschel went down to the ground, but rolled to his feet. _'That's why he's off balance at times. He let's his opponents hit him off balance on his terms, and counters when they think they're home free. This kid is good, and can improvise easily.'_

Naruto was back on his feet. "Not bad for a rookie, huh?"

"You're no rookie. Jiraiya was seriously off about your skills. However, there seems to be more to your style than you think."

"Oh? I can tell you already realized the lack of balance at certain points." Naruto pointed out.

"And you're smarter than he stated, too."

"he called me stupid, didn't he?"

"Not stupid. Just not that good on brains when it comes to books." Haschel corrected. "You're more the type of think on your feet. The style suits that mindset. No moves are planned out, but they are precise. You don't aim for your hits, they just fly, and you hit. Not a good thing."

"I don't aim for hits before I go for it. I fire, and then I aim. I always hit my mark. Knocked out a soldier with a strike to the arm here."

"Let's see you try that on me." Haschel said. Naruto then shifted his stance a bit to the left.

_'He's going after the right arm.'_ Naruto phased out. _'Behind!'_ haschel thought, before throwing a punch behind him. At that point, Naruto phased in. _'Front?'_ Yes, Naruto stopped right in front of Hachel and launched a strike.

He dodged the strike, but barely. His arm still felt the tingle of electricity. "Are those punches charged with Lightning?"

"Not lightning. Wind." Naruto said. "My hits aren't affected by Wind resistance, because the Wind moves out of the way for them, partially increasing the power behind the hit. The shock from the impact moves down to the spine, and shuts down the body from that point down. That's how the Soldier went down."

Haschel shook his hand. "That's a deadly move."

"I noticed the first time I used it. It's not a move I would use regularly." Naruto admitted. "Shall we continue?"

"Alright then. I'll be using a different form that I use from time to time." Haschel's stance didn't change, but he charged. Naruto blocked the first one, and barely dodged the flipping kick. He almost hit Haschel, but hands blocked the kick, and slammed Naruto down on the ground. Haschel landed. "There's a reason that's called the Summon Four Gods form of my style. Four hits, and I've won."

Naruto then got up. "Damn. You're good, Haschel."

"I know."

Naruto walked up to his side, and they walked out of the arena, applause coming out. "Your form would seem better with a small blade that has a knuckle guard."

"I know. That's how I've been making it. To accommodate the weapon I have."

"Mind if I see?" Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn. "I see what you mean. A Knuckle guard, but no blade." Naruto unsheathed the blade. "Ah. Ethereal blade."

"It cut through Feyrbrand's hide with ease. I can sharpen the cuts with this thing, and I've cut off an arm like that."

"Ouch. I'd like to see it one day. I'll be sticking with you, until we reach Millie Seseau. Say, why don't you enter the Heroes tournament in a week? I plan to participate as well. I could see how you really fight no holds barred."

"I'll think on it." Naruto said as they continued walking. "But I might as well."

They walked back to the Inn, but Naruto and Rose got a different room. With one bed, and they didn't tell Jiraiya where it was.

00000x00000

Alright, I think it's obvious what Naruto and Rose were doing, but in case you have a dirty mind, they were clothed, and nothing like _that_ happened.

Peace!


	5. Tournament brings an alliance

Alright.

Here's the thing: The more I think on insanity, the more I realize that no one is truly insane, because everyone is different. Those who accept the Insanity as a part of life is likely to be seen as insane, sure. But are they really insane? Or is it that they see something few bother to look for?

The world may never know.

**Chapter 5**

Naruto and Rose split up from the rest of the group, and got out of town quickly. Kushina seemed to notice, but no one else did. The two of them went to Shirley's Temple and made it to the top quickly.

"You... You are here to steal the treasure!"

"Look, I'm not interested in treasure. I'm only looking for Shirley." Naruto said. "I have a message for her, from an old friend of hers."

"there's no one else here!"

Naruto looked the man in the eye. "You're lying. You wish to protect the other presence here, don't you?"

The man stopped, and glared at Naruto. Rose drew her new weapon. "He's not going to talk."

Naruto held out a hand. "Rose, we didn't come here to fight. We came here at Korallo's request. It is his message that I have to deliver." A specter appeared in the area.

"_Rose, it has been a while."_ The specter said.

"Shirley. Could you get him to back off before I flatten him?" She asked.

"_Drake... it is fine. They are friends."_

"Fine, but I'm sticking around."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "He's a little overprotective, if you ask me."

"_He likes me. What can I say?"_

"Alright, what is the message that was so important to deliver?" The man, Drake, questioned.

"Shirley, Korallo wanted to say he's sorry he won't be able to see you when you pass on."

"_What do you mean? And I thought he was within you."_

"He was... Wait, were you watching me?"

"_I was watching Rose. I usually do. You're unnaturally attached to him. I knew you were attracted to insanity, but this is ridiculous."_

"Rub it in."

"That's not all there is." Naruto pointed out. "yes, he was sealed within me. Now, he's not. Now..." He pulled out a stone. Korallo's Stone. "His soul is in this, and his power was changed to mine and added to my own. I have his memories as Korallo, and as Kurama."

"_I see. Anything else?"_

"We need the White Silver Dragoon Spirit." Naruto put out bluntly. "Based on his memories, you would know where it is if you don't have it."

"_Why do you need it?"_

"I have a feeling that someone is going to try and destroy the Signet Sphere, and release the God of Destruction. That's a major problem, and we're trying to fix it."

"_Do you know who is doing it?"_

"I'm afraid I don't know who, but I do know this. Someone is distributing the other Dragoon Spirits, so it's likely whoever they are, they are biding their time to get the Moon Objects. We'll need the Dragoons if we're going to stop them. We've got 3 on our side already. The White Silver Dragoon would make four once we find the next wielder."

"_I see. Before I give it to you, I must test you."_ Shirley replied, before shifting her form to that of Haku.

"Naruto, why do you fight?"

"To protect." Naruto said.

"With the power to destroy? How can you protect?" Haku asked.

"There is a way to do anything you put your mind to. You just have to keep trying, and you'll find the answer."

"And what if you fail?"

"If I fail, it only means I didn't try hard enough, or at all. That's why it's all or none. Protect them, or leaving behind a memory that will inspire others to fight for the cause."

"And if you die trying? What then?"

"I won't die trying. Because if I do, then I won't be able to continue helping others, protecting them."

"Why do you not head back home? Others are missing you and suffering."

"Very few will truly suffer without me there. Far more would rejoice if I were dead. I know that, but I will go back. I will protect them, even though they wanted me dead."

"You can't stop everyone from suffering." Haku pointed out.

"It's the circle of hate that is the Shinobi World." Naruto admitted. "I plan to break that cycle. I almost fell to the cycle, but I made it back before it could take hold. I don't plan to let it happen again."

"And if it does?"

"Then I will make it back. Nothing will stop me from protecting others. I learned that from you."

"Good answer." Haku turned back into Shirley.

"_Rose, what is the most important thing in life?"_

"I could think of a lot of answers to that question." She looked at Naruto. "But the most important thing in life is life itself. Never take advantage of the fact your alive. Because any day may be your last."

"You noticed I was saying that all along, didn't you?"

Rose nodded in confirmation. "When any day can be your last, you live your life to the fullest. You do that, you'll have no regrets."

"Sounds like Kaiza." Naruto said. "He died a Hero, but he lived his life without regrets. The only regret he did have after death is that his son went into a shell because of his death. I may have helped a little there, but only to restore his confidence. The chain reaction gave the people of Wave Country confidence. It was then he could rest in peace. To this day, I never found out what he would say to me, and I always wondered what he would say."

"_I see. You both have passed my test. The stone is yours."_ The stone fell from the ground. _"Drake, let them go in peace, please."_

"I don't trust them." He replied.

Naruto looked at the bandit. "I'm used to that, but you need to learn to live a little. Not trusting anyone will lead to isolation. I should know." Naruto turned to walk towards the exit. "I've been there. Think about it." Rose watched him go, and then looked at Shirley.

"Why did I really pass?"

"_Because you gave an honest answer. A recent one, but honest nonetheless. Naruto was more more troubled. If you didn't notice, he was about to say he'd die to protect others. His views are not innocent, but he gave the truth as he saw it."_

"With him nothing is truly guaranteed, unless he gives his word. Then you know he'll do so, and he won't die until he does."

"Humans don't keep their word." Drake pointed out.

"He's an exception. One of the select few I've ever seen. And to think he's Half-Wingly."

"_Half? I knew one of the ones that was with you is a Wingly, but Half?"_

"Yeah, his father was a Full Blood Wingly. He's got 2 things to find out in Millie Seseau before he heads back. He always says that one has to deal with his father. The other I know has to deal with Haschel and his daughter." Rose stated.

"_Aren't you going to go after him?"_

Rose looked in his direction. "I probably should. I don't want him to set up traps to capture me because I was late. He got enough of that with Kakashi."

"_I'm not sure of his real skill there."_

"You didn't see what his traps did in Hoax, did you?"

"_no, unfortunately, I was talking with Jiraiya and Olivia at that point. Why?"_ Rose looked at Drake.

"Do you know of the Golden Fox?"

"Of course I do. He's the best Trap master out there. My skills pale in comparison to him."

"The blonde that came in with me? The same one that told you think... is the Golden Fox." rose went to leave. "And Shirley? You should stop watching over me. I'm not a kid. Instead, if I were you, I'd watch over the King of Basil, Heir to Tiberoa's Throne, and Queen Theresa. Someone is likely to go after them." She left the balcony, and jumped onto the roof nearby, and then to a tree.

"The Blonde was the Golden Fox?"

"_He was friends with a Demonic Fox that was once my friend. Korallo is that same friend. But yes, that was him, and no, I'm not surprised."_

At the bottom of the Shrine, Rose landed next to Naruto. "Sorry I took so long."

"Are you going to give a lame excuse?"

"Not likely. I'm not Kakashi."

"Then I'm not mad." Naruto replied. "Even though I do get lost on the road to life, at least I don't use it as an excuse for being late."

"True. But what about that Highway to Hell one?"

"I only used that as a counter, and only once. Sakura wasn't there, so I was free to do so."

"I saw that." Rose replied.

"Alright, let's head back. See if someone in the group can use it. If anyone, I'd say Shana has the best chance, and as I said before. If it does choose her, I'm calling Bullshit."

"I thought it would've been Ironic."

"And that's why I'd be calling Bullshit." Naruto explained. "Irony is one of the best Bullshitters out there, if you ask me."

"Alright then. How long can you run right now?"

"I'd say we'd make it to Lohan in half an hour at a good speed."

"Let's make it 20 minutes." She said.

"You're on." They both ran at top speed, before they reached the forest, and the jumped to the branches and continued. Naruto gained a bit of ground after they hit the forest branches, but Rose caught up slowly.

They both landed on the southwest side of the Forest, and made a beeline for Lohan.

They reached the gates, and Rose was panting. "You're a Stamina freak."

"I just absorbed a being that was thought to have limitless reserves before we got here the first time around. Sue me." Naruto replied. "22 minutes, 13 seconds... We've got to work on your stamina. You'll last longer in a fight."

"You shouldn't lecture me on fighting. You're the one that fights with risks."

"Risks that I shake off easily, and know they are there." Naruto countered. "Let's sit here. You're not used to those speeds."

"I'll be fine." She said, as she tried to get up.

"No, you're not. You're far more winded than you think. You can't fool me with your condition. If you insist on moving, I'm carrying you."

"I'm fine, really." Rose replied, her breathing still unsteady.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." He picked her up bridal style and jumped towards the Inn. He set her down on the bed of their room. She gave a small pout. "You didn't have to do that, you know?"

He smiled at her. "I didn't have to. I wanted to." His smile faded. "I did give you a choice, you know?"

"Yes, I would've been fine."

"I don't like it when my friends are in pain, or exhausted. Why do you think I built up my stamina so much? That way I could take more hits, and others would be hit less." Naruto told her. "That's why I built up my stamina, and it serves its purpose in more ways than one."

Someone knocked on the door, and Naruto opened it. It was Haschel. "may I come in?"

"Is Jiraiya with you?"

"No. After what I saw you do, I've been paying more attention to my surroundings. He kept himself hidden a few times, but mainly to keep watch on a few people. Rarely me, but I wouldn't have come here if he were."

Naruto nodded. "Kushina told me what's been going on recently."

"Which part?" Naruto asked, sitting down.

"Everything. I know that you both care about each. A lot. But that's not why I'm here. The reason I'm here is because of my daughter. How do you know it's an 18 year old lead? And how come you asked Rose to leave with you beforehand?"

"I'm afraid that's not my story to tell, Haschel. She has secrets, as do I. You do as well. Unless I find myself bored, I won't explore into your life."

"Why if you get bored?"

Naruto looked at Rose. "Rose hasn't seen me bored. She calls me Insane now? If I get bored, I'm even worse."

"I didn't hear that one." Haschel admitted. "But how do you manage the Insanity?"

"It's life. When you expect the unexpected, you don't get surprised, even by Insanity. You need that around me. You get used to it after a while." Naruto sighed, before pulling out the White Silver DS. "Hold this for a second."

Haschel took it, and nothing happened. "It's not you. That's a relief. You seem more Lightning Natured. Unless I'm mistaken, the White Silver Dragon is Light Element?" He looked to Rose who confirmed it. "Shana is the best bet in our group."

"Which reminds me. Shana was looking for you with Dart, earlier. Where were you two?"

Naruto shrugged. "Out."

"And what were you doing?"

"A few loose ends needed to be tied up on my part. She wanted to come along. Why would I deny her that?"

Haschel shook his head. "Are you going to give me a straight answer?"

"Part of being a Shinobi means giving answers without giving information. I consider this practice." Naruto said.

"I see what you mean, but you could be upfront about it."

Naruto shrugged at that. "You can never be too good in my profession."

"Now that Korallo is gone, though, the Akatsuki might not be after you."

"They will be... but the moment we head back, I'm going after them first. Then I'll be heading home."

"They won't stop, will they?"

"Not until they get what they want." Naruto said. "And they want Korallo. They won't get him, and I plan to make sure of it. As such, I have to hit them, or they'll hit us."

"And you don't want me to be involved." Rose pointed out.

"They are specifically tailored to capture Jinchuuriki. All Jinchuuriki has extreme levels of stamina, and Epic levels of Chakra. They have a class all their own, because of this fact. That's why you have to increase your Stamina if you want in. You won't let me do this alone, so you might as well gain the Stamina. You saw how I was against Feyrbrand right?"

She nodded. "They can be even worse, if we're not careful. That's why I don't want them knowing where I am. That's why my own village leader doesn't know, unless Jiraiya tells her."

-Konohagakure, Hokage's Office-

Teuchi, Ayame, Hinata, Anko, and Iruka were in the office, in front of Tsunade. "Why is it you called us, Lady Hokage?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I should be bashing heads in the IT department."

Iruka noticed the company, and looked at the Hokage. "Lady Tsunade, can I hazard a guess as to why we're here?"

"Yes. Iruka. Let's see what you came up with."

"I think it has something to do with Naruto." Iruka said, releasing a sad mood, but a bigger smile from Tsunade.

"You're right. It is about Naruto."

Anko, Ayame, and Hinata glared at Tsunade. "It better be good news." they all stated simultaneously, before looking at each other in confusion. They then turned the glares back on Tsunade.

"It is. I recently received word from Jiraiya he truly is alive." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is he, Lady Hokage?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, and it's better off that I don't."

"I'm afraid that's not enough, Lady Hokage." Iruka said. "Everyone in this room wants to know what happened to Naruto. Myself included. Surely you can get him to say."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Believe it or not, Naruto is counting you guys into the equation. He doesn't want an Organization after you to get to him. If you know, then they will go after you. He realizes this, and as such, he's staying where he is, and not allowing anyone to know. However, I do have a message to Anko. It's from Jiraiya." Tsunade pulled out a scroll. "It doesn't have anything on him, but I think you should read it anyway."

She nodded and took the scroll.

Anko,

Remember what I said in the Dango stand?

Well, he did, and the side effects are gone. I have seen it used in action. It is safe. No Shinobi can use the process, though. That's the main problem.

Anko was a little depressed.

Of course, knowing our little Blond Gaki, he would find a way. And he did. He can perform it, both stages of it.

Her eyes widened at that.

The first stage can be performed if you have enough Chakra. Sadly, I don't have the reserves for it. He does.

The Second stage is impossible for anyone but him to perform. He's the only one that can do this part... because he's the only one with the knowledge of how its done, and he's not spilling.

And here's the results of his testing:

Chakra: 100% Stable

Mental Side effects: None, and I checked myself

Physical Side effects: None, I checked this too

Mark: Gone. Not even there, I checked all over.

There is a place where it stores leftover energy, but the leftover energy is still stable, and drawing on the power requires a drive.

Oh, and he wants to kill Pedo-teme as well. Now we have, 5 people after his head. 6 if you count his mother, who I did confirm, by the way. It really is her, not a fake. Which is a relief.

And by the way, I was surprised at the fact she didn't go after me for not being there directly.

That's all I've got for you. We'll be here for 3 years, and Tsunade knows this.

In an unrelated note: The Yondaime Hokage is not from the Elemental Countries. He's really from where we're at now, and we're looking for his parents as a side project.

Anko looked at it with teary eyes. Iruka noticed and was about to comfort her, when he realized something.

Those tears were not those of sadness, but of joy. "Anko... What did he say?"

"When he said the Fox will save the Snake from Above, I was hoping it true." iruka noticed the codes, and his eyes widened.

"You mean he found a way?" She nodded.

"My god." He hugged her, and she let loose her tears.

Teuchi looked at her and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Miss him?"

She nodded sadly. "Don't worry. Everyone in this room does."

"But he could get stronger here. Why isn't he?" Hinata asked, her voice sad.

"Hinata, I know you like him..." Tsunade started.

"A lot." Ayame interrupted. Everyone but Iruka and Anko looked at her. "What? I saw her stalking him once when I went to deliver Ramen to him at a Training Ground. I ignored her, but I did notice her."

"Okay... That's not healthy." Tsunade deadpanned. "Anyway, he'll be better off learning out there. Oh, and someone else picked up his heart and holds it close to her. I hate to break it to you, but you're a little too late."

Teuchi stiffened, before slightly gazing at Ayame. _'This is not good. She's starting to have feelings for him, too. This is so not good.'_

"Who is she?" Iruka asked, fearful for his student and brother.

"Her name is Rose." Anko said, earning everyone's attention.

"Reference to Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, hell no." Anko replied. "I managed to get a direct message from Naruto himself. Him going after Sakura was little more than trying to get her away from someone that didn't want anything to do with her."

"What does she look like?" Hinata asked.

"How does she act?" Ayame asked.

"Is she a Kunoichi?" They both stared at each other.

"The first one: I'm not saying, because I'm not sure, but you can bet your asses, that it's nothing like Sakura. Number 2: You wouldn't like her one bit, so why should I tell you?"

Hinata looked down and away. "Hinata, you probably just want to get in his pants. Ayame, you may want to know if he's safe, but... I'll be frank with you." She looked at Tsunade. "He was about to go all 9 because she got injured. 2 off the bat. He lost control at 4."

"You're kidding me!" She shouted. "She's _that_ close to him?"

"Yeah. I doubt he'd get that bad if Iruka were injured, especially not off the bat. 1, at most. Most would wonder why he'd go that far for her when he hasn't known her for more than a month. I know the truth. She's seen his memories."

"And _he_ didn't stop her?"

"_He_ lead her through them." Anko replied. "Even with him gone, she's still after him. Did you know Naruto is insane?"

"Yes." Everyone replied, aside from Hinata who glared at everyone else.

"Well, she knows, and outright admits it. She still wants him, regardless. He loves her, and she loves him. That's all this is to it. She openly stated that, if her Fiance were still alive and she saw it, she'd stick with the Blonde Gaki instead of going back to him. And by the way: She isn't a Kunoichi. She's far more powerful, able to take on beings that equaled him, when he was still rising to 9. The thing fled when Naruto reached 9, with it's tail between the last four legs."

"It could stand up to THAT?" Iruka asked, thoroughly surprised.

"They were equal, and the fact that he only really has half of it's power, I think she's powerful enough to face an ANBU squad on equal terms. And to think that she were rusty at that point. At her best, she could be alone and take out someone like that."

"Holy shit..." Teuchi whispered.

"Oh, and he said the _fox_ is dead." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"When was this?"

"At the end of that fight... he met his father. Told to find his grandparents, who were never in the Elemental Nations, a few other things were said, but the final thing, was that the Kyuubi died during that exchange. He's alive, and he's got more than one mission now. He'll be back, but he'll know of his family. He'll have met them. I just hope he's okay. Oh, and he isn't going to be working on new Jutsu. He's getting his control up to perfection first. He has a lot more than before, and he's got to work on it, while training Rose to take on Akatsuki, as well. She has no training in our fields. He's not leaving her behind there. She won't let him come alone, and he knows it."

They sighed. "Anko, we should let them wait for the answers from him."

"You know that when he gives his word he means it, right?"

"Of course."

"He may not be back in 3 years, like Jiraiya wants. He feels that it would take a lot longer to learn everything he has to and return. 3 years will also allow Rose to know what she's getting into, even if she won't care. He does. Get stronger for his sake."

All the Shinobi nodded. "Oh, and Anko? Sakura's been training under me for a while. I could use your help."

"With what?" Anko asked. "I don't think you've noticed, but the girl is a freaking nutjob of a fangirl."

"Your job is to get her out of that mindset. Fake her death if you have to. Just get her out of it."

"Can I get that in writing?" Anko asked.

Tsunade pulled out a scroll, wrote things down on it, and stamped it. "Here. If anyone questions your methods, and I'm sure someone will, show them this." She tossed the scroll to Anko. "Give her hell, and if her parents complain, they come to me. This is remedial training, and you have full permission to use anything you can to get her up to speed."

Anko grinned sadistically. "You mind if I join you when I don't have classes to teach?"

"Bring your class to a demonstration one of these days." She looked at Tsunade. "make sure she knows she has tomorrow off to do whatever. Because in two days, she'll either wish she were never born, or she will wish she were dead. I'm gonna have fun with this."

"Mind recording one session for me to see?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, I want to see that." Hinata said.

"So do I." Iruka added.

"I'll be recording her final. She passes, she doesn't embarrass herself. She fails, it starts all over." Anko said. "Anything between now and then... is better to be off the record."

"I'm glad to know she's in good hands." Anko nodded and left.

Teuchi looked at Tsunade. "I'm not sure if that was a good idea, Lady Hokage."

"That was actually Naruto's idea. It's two-fold. She gets stronger, so she can nab Sasuke one of these days, and she becomes a true Kunoichi. Naruto gave two choices for her... And Anko's the nicer Choice."

"If I may, who's the other choice?" Iruka asked.

"Might Guy." Hinata and Iruka's blood ran cold. "Yeah. Anko is the nicer option."

-Lohan, Arena-

Naruto, Dart, and Haschel were in the waiting room. Naruto was scouting the competition, but only 3 caught his eye. Dart and Haschel were two of them. The last one was what got to him. He seemed to give off the Aura of a Wingly. _'That man... Lloyd... He'll be a challenge. My control has skyrocketed, and he's a Wingly. I'll have to force him to reveal a few spells. Maybe I can learn them. There's a lot more to this competition than we think.'_

He tapped Dart on the shoulder. "Watch out for Lloyd if you face him. He's giving me bad vibes."

"Danger sense?" Dart asked.

"Almost. Just be careful, and if necessary, use _it_." Naruto said.

"But I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use it." Dart whispered back.

"Trust me, if you see him as your opponent, either forfeit, or give it _everything_ you've got. You'll need it." Naruto said, looking at Lloyd. "Aside from you and Haschel, he's the only one that will prove a challenge... and he'll give the biggest one out of the three."

"His Magic levels are that high?"

"Higher. If you want to go against him, then use it. If you aren't going to use it, then forfeit. It's not just the levels. It's the fact he's constantly channeling it to his muscles, and it's flowing smoothly. _Too_ smoothly." Naruto sighed. "The more I describe him, the more he fits into the Danger sense. Still, be careful around him. If it's not the final round, forfeit immediately."

Dart nodded. "Just... What is he?"

"Your enemy 11 Gs ago." Naruto said, as he walked off. Dart realized what he meant by that instantly. He relayed to Haschel to avoid fighting Lloyd.

The fights went by quickly, and Sasuke was watching the matches. He took special interest in Lloyd's matches. The fights went to the Final Four. Naruto and Dart were to face off first, and then Haschel and Lloyd. The winners were to face in the finals.

"Looks like it's down to Naruto and Dart." Shana stated.

"I wouldn't think so." Sasuke said. "Lloyd has a chance. I'm placing my bet on the final two. Naruto and Lloyd."

"You're giving him too much credit." Lavitz stated.

Sasuke shook his head. "you don't see what these eyes see." He said, showing off his Sharingan. Kushina knew that something was up.

"Alright, what gives him the advantage here?" Kushina asked.

"You know how you can enhance your hits with Chakra?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "He's been doing that with something else."

"You're kidding me." Kushina said.

"I wish. I can see the flow. It's flowing smoothly. Naruto probably already knows this and tried warning Dart and Haschel." Sasuke said.

Dart lost to Naruto after the fifth strike. Lloyd didn't even fight Haschel. That was a win by forfeit.

Naruto met Lloyd in the ring. "So, Lloyd. How was your fighting so far? Dull?"

"How could you tell?"

"I know how much power you hold, and can see your control of the power. It's far superior to everyone else here." Naruto stated. "I wonder how I'd fare with my improved control."

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "You knew?"

"It's the reason Haschel forfeited. I told Dart the same thing. They don't stand a chance."

"So you know I'm a threat to you."

"Nah, right now, you're just a test run." Naruto replied. "I really need to test out my control without a Furball to mess it up."

"Come again?"

"Before we begin, are you familiar with the Evergreen Forest in Millie Seseau."

"Vaguely."

"Wingly Camp?"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed even further. "How do you know that?"

"I just guessed based on information I do have. You just proved my theory. For that I thank you."

"Why thank me? You know too much."

"My grandfather is in that camp. My father was born there. I just found out about a week ago. I do hope you show some good shit. I really need all I can get." Naruto stated.

"Why do you help humans if you are one?" Lloyd asked.

"Ever seen a Wingly that could make a Dragon turn tail and run?"

"No."

"Ever seen a Half-Wingly... Period?"

"No such thing. No self-respecting Wingly would sire a Human child."

"You just insulted my father, and said I don't exist." Naruto said plainly.

"No..."

Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn, and unsheathed it. His eyes narrowed on the blade. "How did you get that Blade?"

"This isn't the old one you know of. This one was made by a human, from the armor of a Dragoon 11,000 years ago. This one works extremely well against the Virage, Dragons, and even Demons. You're in for a challenge." He pointed Dragon Horn at Lloyd. "Shall we begin?"

"One moment." Lloyd dropped his sword, and pulled out something that made Naruto's eyes narrow at the sight. "So, it's Dragon Buster against Dragon Horn. Why do you have that? You planning to kill a Dragon yourself?"

"Maybe later. Definitely not now." Lloyd stated, as he pointed Dragon Buster at Naruto. "Now, I really wish you were a Dragoon."

"We can't all have our wishes granted." Naruto pointed out. "Let's make this one a fight for the history books. Man the best being win."

"It will be me." Lloyd said.

"Keep telling yourself that."

They both charged at each other, and held the other in lock on the first strike. "You know how to handle that blade." Lloyd said, as they backed up, and went for another strike. Another clash of sparks.

"Hmm... You're far better with that thing than I thought."

"I'm not sure if I should be pissed you held so little faith in my ability, or glad for the compliment." Lloyd said.

"I'd be glad. People are never really better than I put them." Naruto admitted. "I'm a good judge of skill, usually. You're the first I was wrong on the underside. Any other time I'm wrong, I overestimated them."

"Well then, I should be glad to be the first you underestimated. It doesn't seem to happen often."

Naruto smiled. "Nope."

"Time to kick it up a notch." Lloyd disappeared. Naruto's smile instantly faded as his blade went to his right side, and blocked a strike from Lloyd. Naruto didn't even budge.

"If you intend to enhance your movements, I might as well do the same." Naruto then phased out, and Lloyd did the same.

Sparks were flying all over the Arena. Kushina, Sasuke and Rose are the only ones that could keep up.

"Damn, this is hardcore fighting! I can't even see the hits!" Dart shouted.

"I can, but only barely." Sasuke admitted.

"Search for the Chakra trails, Sasuke. That's your best bet at keeping up." Kushina stated.

"Lloyd is dangerous." Rose said. "That blade is far more dangerous to me, Dart, Lavitz and Shana than anyone else here. Sasuke is still an unknown. That's the Dragon Buster."

Everyone else looked at her. "And he knows this?" Kushina asked, earning a nod from Rose.

"This is a fight between ideals, more than a Final match, though." Sasuke said. "If what they said is any indication."

"What do you mean?" Shana asked.

"Lloyd did two things I wouldn't do without wanting to sign my own death warrant. He insulted Naruto's father, for one."

"That's grounds for suicide." Kushina stated. "And the other?"

"Said that he didn't exist."

"Ohhhh, now that's bad." Kushina said, keeping her eye out for Chakra flares.

Lloyd and Naruto finally appeared after minutes of High-speed fighting. "You know what Lloyd? I'm actually having fun here." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't think you'd be this good."

"Well, after you made the underestimation list, I figured things would be a lot worse for me if I didn't go higher myself." Naruto admitted. "I may not have reached 10% yet, but this is far beyond what I imagined at first. I'm keeping my ideas open at this point."

"That's 10%?"

"Is that a problem?"

"How?"

"I was born in another dimension. One that has never heard of Winglies. We use something similar to Magic called Jutsu, with an energy similar to Mana, called Chakra. You're using straight Mana. I'm using straight Chakra. And believe me when I say, I have a lot of it."

"That's why you're a Half-blood? No other Winglies?"

"Maybe. Or maybe it's the fact there was no other way back that he learned to adapt. We'll never know, since he died the day I was born." Naruto replied, without losing stance.

"Without any training in your Heritage, you're far better than most would ever be." Lloyd stated. "You've earned my respect, kid."

"I aim to please, old man." Naruto retorted.

"Old?"

"You call me kid, I call you Old man. Simple as that." Naruto said.

"So... Naruto, right?"

"About time you got my name, Lloyd."

"For a half-blood that learned from humans, another dimension or not, you're doing highly well. Half-bloods are looked on as weaker than full-bloods. You're far better than I would ever imagine, and that thought process is wrong."

"Don't quit on me now, Lloyd." Naruto said. "I'm just starting to have fun."

"You have no training as a Wingly... I can't judge you as a Wingly. You are a contradiction to the old ways. I will enjoy watching you grow. Are you the one that nearly killed the Dragon Sandora had?"

"So, you know about that?"

"Of course. Then again, they say the Golden Fox did that."

"Well then, let's continue, but now... No weapons. You go spells, I go Jutsu." Naruto said, as they both put up their weapons.

"Agreed." Lloyd said, as his Wings appeared.

"Damn, and to think I can't even use the wings." Naruto complained. "Ah well. I've got other ways." He grabbed Korallo's Soul Stone. "AhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto was covered in a bright glow.

When the glow faded, Naruto had a Bright yellow aura around him, 9 flowing tails behind him, flames dancing around them, fur all over the body. His hands were covered in Golden Blonde fur, but were clawed. Each tail had a Black tip, and there were two wings flowing behind him, bigger than Lloyd's but the same color. His eyes were still deep blue, but the ears went from the side of the head, to the top of the head, and fox-like.

He took a Taijutsu stance. "Shall we begin Round 2?"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "What is that form?"

"Oh this? It's not even named. I haven't taken the time to name it."

"It's no Dragoon, that's for sure."

"Not quite. But it's close enough. It gives me bigger wings than you." Naruto pointed out.

In the stands, Sasuke looked on in shock, and turned off his Sharingan. "I won't be able to keep up if he just did what I think he did."

"What do you mean?"

"He fused with Korallo's Spirit." Rose stated. "That's what the Dragoon form does, in a way. I'll have to talk to him."

"So, I've been fusing with a Flying Snake?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"Quite."

The announcer saw this. "What is going on here? Lloyd has wings? And Naruto has fox features? Does anyone know what happened? Because I'm at a loss."

Sasuke appeared right next to him. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Uh, only if you know what happened."

"I know what happened, and I might as well tell you that a few friends are putting up a barrier to keep the damage in the arena, and not towards the stands."

"What do you mean by keeping the damage in the Arena?"

"Hand over the mic for second."

"Just use the second one." he pointed at the spare mic.

Sasuke sat down next to the mic. "Alright, listen up everyone. What you're about to see is filled with things you would call tricks. Everything you're about to see is completely real, but can only be used with the right training. There aren't many that can give the Training this two will show off all over Endiness. Watch carefully, because you won't see a fight like this anywhere else... Except maybe against the bigger monsters in the Wild, but that's not guaranteed."

"What's your name? You're obviously in the know about all this."

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha, or Flying Snake, if you prefer following the rumors I've heard."

"You're the Flying Snake?"

"Correct. And you know what else? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze happens to be the Golden Fox."

The crowd went silent because that was put over the mic. Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Just for that, I'm using a Lightning Jutsu first."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'He wouldn't...'_ Naruto went through 3 handsigns he's seen Sasuke go through several times. "I'll admit this Jutsu isn't quite perfect, but then again, I've only been working on it for a week." Lightning gathered in the palm of his hand. Kushina, Jiraiya and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"You took that Jutsu from me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked over the mic.

"You're the only one I've seen use it. Blame the Valley." Naruto retorted, making Sasuke facepalm.

Everyone else was bug eyed at the display. Naruto's eyes went Red with Slits as he charged Lloyd.

Lloyd managed to Dodge it, but the tendrils of electricity managed to scratch his arm. He got away and felt the lightning course through his arm at the grazing hit.

"I can't feel my arm."

The lightning dissipated. _'looks like using his old eyes gets rid of Tunnel Vision. Or at least reduces it.'_ Naruto thought. Lloyd held up his left arm, since his right arm was out of the fight for a bit. "Flaming Rock!"

As per the name, a rock that was on fire was shot at Naruto, who dodged. Naruto looked at Lloyd. "What's wrong with your arm? Did I graze it?"

"That lightning palm is dangerous. Probably meant for a kill."

"Usually is. Believe it or not I got hit in the lung with that same Jutsu. I lived through 2 of those in one fight. Both of which in the chest. The second time I was sent here due to a portal. I'm not sure if it was Wingly Blood, or the fact that someone I had sealed inside was from here, but I don't really care. I found someone that cared for me, and I found my family, which I'm still looking for my father's side."

"You'll find them." Lloyd moved his right arm again. "I've got my arm back."

"Alright, time to kick it up: Shinobi Style!" Naruto made a Handsign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 50 Naruto's appeared in the arena. Lloyd launched more Fire rocks and stuck to the air. Some of the Naruto's held small spheres in one hand.

What got Jiraiya, though, was that no clone was used in the creation. Lloyd was getting rid of them from a distance, but a few managed to get in close. He kicked them, but one didn't move. "You're the original!" He launched a Fire Rock at the one that didn't move, and it missed.

Little did he know, he just repeated the same mistake Neji did. The one that dodged, smirked. "Lloyd, you're an idiot."

"What?"

Naruto appeared above him with a Larger Rasengan in hand. "Oodama Rasengan!" It was a direct hit, and Lloyd was sent sprawling into the ground.

Naruto landed right next to him. Lloyd was getting up. "Damn, that's one power packed move."

"Well, it is a lot of Chakra compressed to a small size. Usually, though, it's half the size and a quarter of the Chakra." Lloyd nodded at that.

"These Jutsu are both annoying and useful."

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto said, as Lloyd sent a Wind spell at him that caught him in a Vortex.

The Naruto went poof. "Thanks for using a Wind spell. I'll be working on that one later." Lloyd looked to the side. "but for now, I think I'll settle for a Wind Jutsu I've been making recently."

Naruto was next to a clone, which was charging Wind Chakra into a Rasengan. It looked like a smaller Shuriken. "What is that?"

"A new Jutsu. One not even my teachers know of. I've been thinking on Jutsu for a while. This is just one of them."

Lloyd held out his right arm and fired more Flaming Rocks. Naruto barreled through them hitting the rocks with the new Rasengan, destroying them on impact.

Lloyd was unable to dodge this one, and his entire arm was cut in several places, causing him to grip it. Naruto looked at Lloyd, holding his right arm. "So, looks like we're both down an arm this time." Naruto said, showing his arm was cut in a few places. "But it seems as though you've got more cuts than me."

Lloyd looked at Naruto in shock. "To think that you could do this..." Lloyd walked up to Naruto. "you're no good as a Wingly... but you're much better than a Human." He let go of his arm, and held out his left hand. "You win."

Naruto took his left hand, and gripped Lloyd's, shaking it. "Not bad for a Half-blood, eh?"

"No kidding. Now, I have to get my arm looked at." Lloyd stated. "I hate human doctors." Naruto looked at Kushina, and nodded. She nodded back, and landed in the arena.

"Why patch him up? He could've killed you!"

"He could've, but he didn't." Naruto said. "Every day is a gift to live. With a life like mine, you learn that if the sun rises, it's more than just an action. It means that I lived to see another day. The life of a Jinchuuriki is never easy."

"I know that. I was one too, you know?"

"I know. His arm is in worse shape than mine, though."

Kushina started healing Lloyd's arm. "I'm shocked to think you came up with that one on your own."

"Well, it wasn't easy. The Rasengan wasn't finished. It needed an element. Wind is my Primary element, so I went there first." Lloyds arm was completely healed.

Naruto moved his arm. "And boy am I glad my healing abilities improved. The cuts are already gone."

"That's not a Wingly ability." Lloyd pointed out.

"He's right. That's my side of the family." Kushina stated. "Is that why you wanted him healed first?"

"Yeah, I could've healed those kinds of wounds on my own."

"I'll be teaching you some Wind Jutsu though. I have quite a bit in my arsenal."

Someone came out and was about to yell at Kushina. "The match is over, I forfeited. Then she came down." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry, I'm a medic where I come from. The arm is already healed too." Kushina stated.

"Well, Naruto, I'm glad to see you won this thing. Lloyd, you did extremely well. Your skills in that last fight was insane! The crowd was going nuts!"

Dart came out, and claimed Third Place. "I take it you beat Haschel?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy to do, you know?"

"I should know. I fought him in Straight Taijutsu. That's his art, and he'd probably give a friend of mine back home a challenge." Naruto admitted.

"Well, if you're ever in the Evergreen Forest, find a rock wall with a small Mana source embedded into it. You'll need Wingly Magic, but you'll pick that up quickly. Just work on the spells you saw, and use the Mana to open the gate. They don't like humans there, though. Give your purpose first, and your name second. That's your best bet." Lloyd said, as Naruto nodded.

They walked out of the Arena, but Lloyd tapped Naruto on the shoulder on his way out. "Can I talk with you? Alone."

Naruto sighed, and made a few hand signals that Rose caught. They both left.

-Rooftops-

Naruto and Lloyd stood atop the roofs. "I have to ask. Why are you traveling with Humans? They are weaker than you."

"One of them cares for me. The girl that nodded before we left. One of them is my mother, the one that healed your arm. The raven haired one that has his hair in the shape of the rear end of a duck, is someone I consider a brother. White Haired man taught me a few Jutsu, but that's better than most could say. The rest are friends of mine that want this war to end."

Lloyd nodded at that. "Humans are in a constant state of war. Always hatred of other species."

"It's not species that's the problem." Naruto pointed out. "Where I'm from it's called the cycle of Hatred. Someone dies, people hate the person that killed them, and want revenge. Good intentions or not, no death is justified. If you kill and don't feel anything, you're nothing more than a monster. If you don't, but don't show it, you're just good at managing your emotions. But if you truly feel nothing, then you're a monster. Nothing more to it."

"Why do you fight, then?"

"I fight to protect. I'm a protector. That's what I do. I've got the stamina, I can take hits, and I can dish out more damage than I can take. You felt that firsthand." Naruto pointed out.

"I see. Well, you're not going to join up with me and my current employer. I can see that right now."

"Employer?"

"He's trying to get the Moon Objects, if you know what those are. He's trying to create a utopia by releasing the 108th species. Something Winglies sealed off."

"He wants the Moon Child, doesn't he?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Word of advice. Don't listen to him."

"What do you mean?"

"The 108th species is known as the Virage Embryo. It was sealed off for a reason. It almost caused the destruction of the Planet. When it was sealed off, the Dragon Campaign ended. The Moon Child holds the power of the 108th species, but not the body. If the two join, the world will be destroyed."

"That can't be right."

"Take it from someone who's been there in a past life." Naruto stated. "The Moon that Never Sets holds the body of the Virage Embryo. The Moon Child holds the power and soul of the same being. If they get close enough, they will combine. The Virage Embryo is called the God of Destruction for a reason. The Signet Spheres keep it sealed, and the Moon objects destroy the Signet Spheres. It was a way to release the 108th species in case something happened that would've made the world a goner appeared. The two would fight, and the world would be destroyed, no matter who won."

Lloyd looked at him. "If you want to stop us..."

"If you oppose us, we'll stop you. If not, you're free to go." Naruto said.

Lloyd sighed. "I'm working with someone in Tiberoa to get the Moon Dagger. Her name is Lenus, but she's been working out the plan on her own. I am not sure of her plan, but I gave her the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit. She says she's in love with me, and she's doing it to get me the Moon Dagger. The Moon Gem is first on the list. Let me get that one. If you get the Moon Dagger before she can get it to me, then by all means, we'll be racing for the Moon Objects. Lenus has a Dragon on her end, and it tends to sleep on Prison Island. That's all I know there."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you with this information?"

"Whether you believe me or not, is your decision. But be warned. Doel has the Violet Dragoon. The fact that you didn't kill Feyrbrand could mean he'd be looking for it to use against you."

"He won't have complete control. Feyrbrand is a Wind Element Dragon. The Violet Dragoon is Lightning element. If Feyrbrand finds his chances of Survival are small, he won't listen. I'm only a Half-blood, sure. But if it comes down to Winglies vs Humans, I'm siding with my friends."

Lloyd nodded. "I see. Once all 3 Moon Objects have been acquired, we'll be heading after the reborn Diaz together."

"Diaz is dead. A Reborn Diaz... Shit, I was right. The new Diaz is probably Zieg, the original Red Eye Dragoon." Naruto then got a crazy idea. "If you meet up with him before all 3 Moon Objects are gathered, then tell him a man named Dart Feld is after him. If he shows the slightest response, that's his father as well, and I was right."

Lloyd pulled out a book. "Every spell known to Winglies are in this book. It's a little old, but take a look and learn how to use them. They'll help you out. You earned my respect. Diaz hasn't. I don't suggest you let the others in your group know, if you go after them. This should stick between you and me."

"I'd be telling Rose. She'd want to know, and I wouldn't be able to hide it from her for long. The rest, on the other hand, I'd be able to. Duck-butt would know, my mom would know, but they'd think I haven't figured out for sure, and that's why I'm not talking. Jiraiya, the one with long white hair, he'd know something was else, and would try to grill it from me. He won't learn anything about this." Naruto stated, holding out his hand. "Friends?"

"Not yet, but after this is over, I don't see why not." Lloyd replied as they shook hands. "If we come across each other, make sure you're alone. Then we'll talk. I give you information when we do, along with things I've found out."

"Noted." They started walking. "when are you going after the Moon Gem? That's the closest one."

"Fruegel is after Albert, and is probably about to imprison him in Hellena. That's where I'll get it. If you don't get there in time, then I'll head to Tiberoa. Just a heads up. Oh, and I have no idea on the Golden Dragoon Spirit, or the others." Lloyd said, before jumping off.

Sasuke landed next to Naruto 3 seconds later. "A Knight of Basil arrived, saying that Albert was taken hostage, and..."

"SHIT!" Naruto said.

"What did you find out while you were away?"

Naruto took out a scroll and sealed the book. "No time to explain. We have to get to Hellena Prison. Now. Tell the others to be at the gate in 5 minutes. Rose included. I'll explain everything on the way there."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but left to inform the others.

Naruto cursed. _'This is _so_ not good! He tells me about it, and at that very moment, he's already been captured? This is just fucked up!'_

Naruto landed at the gate, and the others were running up to him. "What's wrong?" Dart asked.

"No time. Hellena Prison. I'll explain everything on the way there. Let's move." Naruto said, as he barreled out the gate. Rose quickly followed, knowing he would make good on his word.

Everyone else followed, and tried to keep pace. Shana was having trouble, so Sasuke picked her up and then caught up.

When everyone was moving, Naruto explained what Lloyd had told them. "He's on their side, but he's siding with me. It's a race to get the Moon Objects."

"Diaz died 11,000 years ago."

"And supposedly, the Dragoons died as well. Yet we have 4 present." Shana, Dart, Lavitz and Rose nodded at that. "Anything is possible. You just need to know how to do it. We need to Moon Objects to stop them, and I have one on the inside. He trusts me, but he doesn't trust any of you. If I meet with him, I'll have to be alone. And Jiraiya, I knew that you landed in Tiberoa, but I didn't know who it was. According to the maps, you were either near, or in Fletz at that point."

"How did you know? Your Chakra sensing skills can't be that good. ANBU trackers aren't that good!"

"I've been practicing with Kakashi-sensei and ANBU back home. You think I wouldn't be able to pick you up a good few hundred miles out?"

"No, because that's well over 10 times the usual range for a Hyuuga using their Byakugan."

"I didn't know who you were, but I had an approximate level, a familiar feeling, and distance. I couldn't identify it from that range, but I narrowed it down 3 people. You, Baa-chan, and Hebi-teme. I wasn't sure and I knew I wouldn't be able to figure it out unless you got closer." Naruto looked at the sea, where Hellena Prison stood. "We're here. And Lloyd is still a ways out."

"We need to figure out where he's being held. There are thousands of cells in there." Dart pointed out.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Dart, do you know the layout of the place?"

"Vaguely. There are at least 7 cell blocks, all on different levels. Fruegel tends to throw his own men over the edges and down at least 600 feet. You might find him at the top. I have no idea where King Albert would be."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, here's the plan. We'll split into 3 groups."

"Why three?" Dart asked.

"It'll help our chances. More likely than not, Albert will be in Fruegel's normal area. My guess is the top of the place. Sasuke, you're with me. We may not get along all the time, but when it comes down to it, we're a great team. Kushina, Jiraiya, you're in the second group. You're both seasoned veterans of war, and know ANBU codes. Everyone else is in the third team. They'll need the most members."

Jiraiya nodded, as did Kushina. The other were skeptical. "Jiraiya, Kushina. You're team 3. Your job is to find Albert, and let us know of his location. Sasuke, we're team 2. Our job is to aid Team 1 from the shadows. Dart, Lavitz, Rose, Shana, Haschel: you're Team 1. you'll need to make a lot of noise, so Kushina and Jiraiya can find Albert. We can't make too much Noise, or they'll realize that we're just a diversion." Naruto made a Shadow Clone and it henged into a small wooden doll. "Kushina, take this, and when you find Albert, crush it. If anyone comes for Albert before we get there, get him out of there."

"This is absurd. Why follow this plan?" Lavitz questioned.

"Because he's right. We'll need a larger force to draw their attention. The more that are after you guys, the less that will be with Albert." Jiraiya pointed out. "The less that are with Albert, the easier it will be to get him out. And Team 1 also holds the four Dragoons we have. Team 2 will back them up from the Shadows, and though I don't like the choices for that one, it has its merits."

"I'm able to keep away from ANBU for hours. You really think I can't hide from this guys?"

"That's just wrong." Sasuke pointed out. "But I agree. Ninja are warriors of the Shadows. That's why we're providing back up, and getting in."

"Team 1 will be able to handle a lot of enemies, but if it gets too much, we'll help out. If there's no Choice, we're showing ourselves with a bang."

"What kind of Bang?"

"I bought quite a few Kunai in Lohan, and made even more Uzumaki Paper bombs. 10 Shadow Clones making 100 a day means 1,000 per day for a week. I've got enough to blow the place sky high."

"Naruto, you could blow the place up 6 times over, based on the approximate size of the place."

Everyone nodded. "Once we get Albert out of there, I'm getting the rest out of the place. You guys have to get him out of there completely. Leave me behind while I set the charges. I'll get out of there and destroy the entire place."

"But that's suicide!" Rose told him.

"Not for me." Naruto pointed out. "This is bound to be easier than ANBU HQ, because I highly doubt the security here can match there. Here, we don't have to deal with a shitload of spies, that would try to break everyone out that are hailed as Ninja. We've got the advantage here."

Kushina, Rose, and Sasuke nodded. Jiraiya sighed. "Why am I with them?"

"You need to get your skills back up, Rose. I have Korallo's memories, after all. You were a _lot _stronger back then. This will help. Sasuke and will get the ones that Blindside you. Also, the four of us can walk on water. You 5 can't. We can get in and get everything we need, and get out, but I got a feeling you guys will want to help. Especially Lavitz and Dart."

"You got that right." Lavitz stated. "I'm in."

"It's crazy. I'm in." Dart replied.

"You're crazy, but you make good points. I'm in." Haschel stated

"Dart's in, so am I." Shana pointed out.

"I don't agree with the method, but I'm in." Rose admitted. "Just don't die."

"I have no plans to die just yet." Naruto said. "Let's move out."

They went in, and Naruto disappeared from Rose's senses. She knew he was there, just couldn't see or sense him. They continued to take out guards, and Rose was extra hard on them. Sometimes, she even got more aggressive and threw them into the pits. Guards looked at the falling guards and wrote them off as Fruegel getting pissed or bored.

Some even spoke on it. "You know, I think he's more bored than pissed."

"No kidding. I mean that's the fifteenth one in the last 30 minutes." Another said.

-with Kushina-

Kushina and Jiraiya got to the top, and managed to make it to the top without being noticed. Fruegel was getting impatient. "You know, Doel wants you alive. For what purpose I don't know, but the moment that sun rises, you're going to die. I don't like that guy in silver robes."

_'Guy in silver robes? That's got to be Lloyd.'_ Kushina thought. She pulled out the doll, and crushed it, before it went poof. Jiraiya looked at her. _"Looks like that's him. Timeframe as well."_

"_I heard. I just crushed the doll. He knows the location, and probably heard it as well."_

Jiraiya nodded.

-with Naruto-

Naruto tensed up. Sasuke noticed. "Found him?"

"As I thought. The top." Naruto replied, before realizing the trap the others got into. "Shit. We can't help them out of this one without revealing ourselves."

The others were standing in the center. "We're surrounded." Haschel stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Haschel." Rose stated.

"You think he did this on purpose?" Shana asked.

"No. He may be insane, but he's not a traitor." Dart stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you won't go any farther." A man said, as everyone else laughed.

That is, before the commander that spoke fell to the ground with Kunai in his back. Everyone looked at him and Rose was the first to realize what just happened.

"Everyone stand guard! They aren't the only ones..." He had his head cut off, and Naruto appeared. "To think I would've made a bigger entrance than this." He said. "Sorry Rose. No sparks. But there will something better."

"A kid? You're out of your league!" one of the privates shouted.

"The way I see it, you're the ones out of your league." Naruto retorted, before making a handsign. "Katsu." There were explosions killing everyone around them. One of them landed on a lever, which sent them through a trap door.

Sasuke landed next to the Trap Door. "He's a dobe. Nothing more to it." Sasuke looked around. "He's an excellent strategist, though. I can't argue that point." He looked around, and disappeared.

-with Kushina-

They felt the Chakra surge and knew that Naruto blew something up. Fruegel didn't notice, but someone came up to him. "Fruegel, there was a round of explosions with the trap that was set for the intruders. All of your men there are dead and singed. One of them had a throwing knife in his neck, and a Lieutenant was decapitated."

"The trap was activated?"

"Yes sir, but by a falling dead body. It's likely they didn't fall into it. We've put all guards on high alert."

Fruegel turned to the guard and grabbed his head and held him over the balcony. "come again?"

"They may not have fallen in."

Fruegel dropped him into the chasm. "Alert all guards! No one gets up here but the one we're waiting for!"

Kushina sweatdropped, before looking at Jiraiya. _"I know, he's fucking crazy."_

"_No offense, but Naruto makes this guy seem sane."_

"_Watch it."_

"_At least he's nice. This guy isn't."_ Jiraiya pointed out.

"_Point."_

-with Naruto-

Everyone was on the ground... except Rose. She found herself on top of Naruto. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink, as she got off of him. He groaned and got up. "Rose?"

"Hey..."

Naruto saw the blush. _'Oh, I get it. She landed on me. That's not that bad.'_ "Let me guess, we landed in a compromising pose." She nodded. "Got it."

The others got up. "What happened?" Dart asked.

"We fell into the trap. Sasuke didn't, and is probably working on a way to get back." Naruto stated. "But there's more to this trap than you think. We're not meant to get out."

"Wait... this is where that monster he keeps. This is not good." Lavitz stated.

"You mean the one he wanted to feed me to last time?"

"I think so." Shana admitted.

"You got away once, right?" Haschel asked.

"Not from this thing." Dart admitted. "This will severely set us back."

There was a roar. Naruto drew Dragon Horn. Rose drew her new weapon. It gave off a black sheen. It was strangely clean with its long time of non-use. "You're using that?"

"I did some research into it. It's usage it far better for the Undead and monstrous. But it also draws restless spirits to the Wielder. The Wielder may be able to see them, too. But that's just a part of it. It may be possible to put them to rest."

"We'll find that out one day. Until then, we have things to take care of." Naruto said, as Dart pulled out his Sword, Lavitz a Lance, and Shana a Bow. Haschel took a stance. A giant monster appeared in front of them.

Naruto took that moment to see it's levels. "He's more on physical strength, probably easy to hit with Status Ailments. Dodge his attacks, and watch for falling rocks! His size could make Stalactites fall on us!" He shouted.

"Right! Let's get him!" Dart shouted.

-Meanwhile, with Sasuke-

Sasuke was going through the cells, and releasing the prisoners from each cell block. "Let's move." He told another group.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going down to the entrance. I'm heading to rescue more prisoners."

"Why? And where do we go after that?"

"King Albert may have been captured, but I'm with a group that's freeing the Prisoners, and rescuing Albert."

"Then why aren't you going after him now?"

"Because my job is the other prisoners at this point. Albert is in good hands." Sasuke admitted. "Let's go."

"What about those explosions?"

"That was one of my friends. They're keeping the guards busy. Now let's go! We don't have much time!"

They nodded, and joined up with the others. "Let's move. If we run into any Guards, stay quiet, and let me handle them. Large units, stay hidden as well. As long as they don't realize you're free, you'll be fine." They all nodded, and followed him.

They managed to get to the entrance with only 3 guards going down. With the bridge guard dead, the bridge has yet to be raised. "They charged the front gate... They're insane." Sasuke said. "This is the Third Cell block freed."

Sasuke stopped at the bridge. "Follow the path out, and look for one of these in a Tree." he showed off a Kunai with 2 prongs. "From there head west towards Lohan. Once you make it there you'll be safe."

"What about you?"

"There are more for me to Free. Luckily, you all are from 3 Cell Blocks, and there aren't that many in captivity at this point. I'll be doing the same for them. Get going."

They all nodded, but one of the girls planted a kiss on his cheek. He sighed. "I'm looking for the right one. You aren't it. Get going." She looked sad but left.

Sasuke then looked around and disappeared.

-with Naruto-

Naruto and the group stood in front of a dying Jiango. "Damn. That guy was tough." Naruto said.

"No kidding." Dart agreed. "That thing is far better than most."

"I have a feeling we'll all need to get better." Rose pointed out. "Alright, now to find a way out."

Naruto walked up to a wall. "Haschel? Can I get a well aimed smack over here?" He raised his eyebrow but shrugged. When he punched the wall, a set of stairs was revealed behind the wall.

"Nice choice, kid."

"Nice hit, Old man."

"That's not very nice." Haschel pointed out.

"Use my name, I'll use yours." Naruto retorted.

"Fair enough." Haschel replied.

They all looked at Naruto. "Alright, while we were taking care of this guy, Sasuke's been freeing those in the cells. Head to the top. That's where Albert is. I'm going to help Sasuke out. At this point, I'd forgo any forms of stealth. Now that they know we're here, it's useless to use stealth. If you see a warden, get rid of them. Time is of the essence. We have until sunrise to get rid of Fruegel."

"What about the Moon Gem?"

"Lloyd is closing in. I'd say we have 2 hours at his current speed. We have 2.5 hours until sunrise. We have to hurry." Naruto said, as they started running up the stairs. Naruto branched off, and ran into Sasuke. "This is the last of them. I'll lead them to the entrance. You head to the top. King Albert is all that's left after this batch."

"The guards are on high alert. We're forgoing all Stealth."

"We could still use it here."

"Not anymore. That's why I'm here." Naruto retorted. "We'll lead them out together. I have 90 Kage Bunshin setting up the Paper Bombs. The others have Albert."

Sasuke nodded. "Let's move!" He shouted to the others, as they nodded. They followed Naruto and Sasuke to the entrance and then Sasuke gave them the same instructions.

"What about you?"

"We've still got business here." Naruto replied. "Get moving." the man nodded, and they all went off.

They looked at each other, and then at the top. "Inside or out?"

"I say out." Naruto replied.

"then let's go." They both jumped to the side of the tower-like structure, and ran up.

-at the top-

One of the Wardens made it up to the top. "F-Fruegel... The prisoners have escaped."

"WHAT!"

"They have escaped. 2 children broke them out."

"You have to be kidding me!"

"No sir. They managed to wound me, and I got up here. They kill with no remorse. They aren't easy to be trifled with."

Naruto and Sasuke then landed on the edge of the platform. "I win!" They shouted.

Kushina and Jiraiya sweatdropped. _'They made a competition out of getting up here?'_

"T-that's them!" Fruegel slapped him and he went over the edge.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "When you told her to send them over the edge if she had to, I didn't think he'd actually do it just for the hell of it."

"Neither did I." Naruto admitted. "Apparently, that just added to the fact that we weren't here if he does that often enough that it doesn't raise suspicion from the guards."

"So, two kids managed to get up here on their own? My guards must be slipping."

"Is that so? Or is it that we're far more dangerous than you think?" Naruto countered.

"Don't make me laugh!" Fruegel laughed at that point. "I could crush you between my fingers!"

"Bigger beings have tried." Naruto retorted. "Seriously, I've had a 13 story tall Badger try to crush me in his hand. He failed. What makes you think you can do that?"

Fruegel growled and glared at him. "You die first. Rodriguez!" A bird approached Naruto from behind, but was stabbed by Naruto, who didn't even look, or seem fazed. "A back-side attack? Really? That was used on me when I was 4. I didn't fall for it then. What makes you think I would now?"

Fruegel growled. "Guftas!" Sasuke sighed as he threw a Kunai between the dog's eyes.

"Is that all you've got?"

"I think he's all bark and no bite." Naruto suggested.

Fruegel grabbed his club, but dropped it when an arrow pierced the arm. "ARGH!" He looked at the direction it came from. "You!"

Dart and the Group reached the Platform. "Fruegel! Your time is now!" Dart shouted.

Naruto looked at Rose. _"Take Albert and get out of here! We have 5 minutes!"_

She nodded. Fruegel threw a rock, in Rose's path. "You're not leaving here that easily."

Naruto growled. "Looks like we'll need to get him out of the way first. Pile on the big idiot!" He shouted.

Teams 1 and 2 charged Fruegel, while Team 3 watched the beating Fruegel got. Someone else appeared, in a Silver robe. The man reached Albert before Kushina noticed. The Moon Gem was removed. _'Shit!'_ Kushina thought, as she charged. She got Albert, and Jiraiya was knocked back by the man, whose hood was removed.

It was Lloyd. "I knew you were no good!" Jiraiya thought, as Lloyd dodged a punch. "Hey, Fox. I'll be waiting at the next one."

Naruto punched Fruegel. "Got it! The race is on!"

Lloyd nodded and left over the Horizon. Lavitz charged Lloyd, and turned into a Dragoon, and Rose noticed. "NO!" Lavitz was impaled by the Dragon Buster.

"His fault he charged." Lloyd said, as he continued to leave.

"I told them."

"Then know that I'm on your side. But as you said, the race is on."

Naruto nodded. Everyone else watched as Albert was chosen as the Next Jade Dragoon. Naruto started to watch after Lloyd left.

After a few words were exchanged, Albert looked at Naruto. "Why did you let him get away with the Moon Gem? I'm confused."

"Because he's on my side. We're taking down the enemy from the inside out. His next target is the Moon Dagger in Tiberoa." Naruto admitted. "He's given me his side of their plans. The Moon Gem is first, the Moon Dagger is next, but he's not getting it directly. Someone named Lenus is. She's a fangirl of his, but she's no pushover. That much is certain. She will kill for him, but only if she has to reveal herself. It's been going on for almost 6 months now. The Moon Dagger is her part of it. And what's worse is that she has the Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit."

"You explained that before."

"Well, now we have a way to get back at them." Albert said, holding the Jade Dragoon Spirit. "With this, we can end this war, and then follow him."

Naruto nodded. "The war comes first. If we take care of that first, Serdio will be saved, and Noish can help with running the country. With that in mind, and Serdio safe, we can go after the ones trying to bring about the world's destruction."

Kushina looked at him. "When you said that this war ending was only the beginning, you were right."

"I had a feeling, and usually, my feelings are right." Naruto pulled out Korallo's Spirit. "Korallo found that out firsthand. We lived the Dimensional Jump. He said that all 3 of us would die, and if Sasuke and I didn't, he would. All 3 of us lived, as I hoped."

"You knew what was happening?"

"If I died, the village would've rejoiced. You and I both know that." Naruto pointed out. "The council is a bunch of power hungry bastards. They'd only grieve over you because of your Sharingan. You know that."

Sasuke raised a hand, only to put it down. "Why do you have to make so much sense?"

"I know things." Naruto replied, as he looked up. "When you find out your life is worth nothing to anyone else, you do anything you can to survive, or kill yourself. In Haku's case, someone found him before he followed the latter choice, which was where he ended up. I followed the first, and managed to make the best spy network inside of the village. Only the Inuzuka Clan knew about it, and they benefited from it as well."

"You went to such lengths to survive?" Albert asked. "I don't know..."

"Believe me when I say, that a successful Spy Network can't be to spread too thin. If it is, then you'll end up in a ditch. Stealth didn't help me survive my early years. It was information that helped me survive. Stealth was just a bonus from the information." Naruto pointed out.

"I see. You found that Information helps your survival, and you only used it to your advantage, correct?"

Naruto smirked. "Someone understands the power of knowledge. And the fact that I added to that, by making it seem as though I was a fool. It only helped my survival."

"How so?"

"When one is hated by everyone around them, if you act like a fool, they'll leave you alone. If you're really smart, and play the fool, they won't believe you're smart. Impressions are everything in the Human mind, even for those that have to see Underneath the Underneath to survive. None of them did." Naruto pointed out, before looking at Jiraiya. "I don't think even Kakashi noticed. He didn't even bother to look at us half the time."

Kushina bristled at that. "Here, I can learn properly, from 2 legends where I'm from, and one Legend here." He looked at Rose, who nodded.

"I intend on fixing what they messed up. Akatsuki won't make any moves for 3 years, preferring to wait to figure out where you are. Now, the Nibi is off the map. They're going to get pissed off." Jiraiya stated.

"What I'll be learning is control of Chakra, and figuring out a way to use Chakra in place of Mana, seeing as I have so much." Naruto said, before tensing up. "Alright, the charges are set. Let's get out of here."

Everyone nodded, and either turned into a Dragoon, or stood on the ledge. "What are you thinking?" Haschel shouted. "You may have forgotten, but I can't fly!"

Naruto just looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry. Just jump. I've got a friend coming." He stated before jumping. Rose jumped after him, before she noticed he landed on the Fire Bird, so she flew alongside him.

"_Tell me why you jumped again?"_

"I was planning on landing in the water. You were supposed to catch Haschel." Naruto pointed at him, before glowing, revealing his fox form. "You know I could do far more than you think."

"_Right... How much did you get for the Sharks? I didn't check."_

"2 and third Million each." Naruto admitted.

"I'm crazy." Haschel said before he jumped, and landed on the bird next to Naruto.

"Alright, next stop, Kazas!" Naruto shouted, before jumping ahead of the bird, and taking flight. The Dragoons all nodded, but Kushina ended up in the water.

Naruto looked at the sight, and noticed that Jiraiya managed to summon a giant toad, for him and Kushina. "I forgot about them." Naruto said.

"Rose, Sasuke, on me. Everyone else, to Kazas. We'll be taking a Water route. You guys take the air route." Naruto put out.

"You're fucking crazy!" Haschel shouted.

"And proud of it!" Naruto said, as he banked left and went next to the toad.

Rose looked at him, and shook her head, before following. Sasuke grunted before following. Albert watched them in interest. "Now there's a man that knows who he is."

Dart looked at him. "Man?"

"He's more of a man than I am. Even if he is younger. He'd make a good leader one day." Albert stated.

"He's crazy, and Insane. But he knows his stuff." Dart pointed out.

"This war is nothing more than a battle." Albert stated. "He knows that. The true war has only just begun. The only problem is: We don't know who the enemy is."

"We have an idea, and they'll be after me one day." Shana admitted. "That why they took me from Seles. At the time, I didn't know why. Now I do. And Dart, I suggest you get over the Black Monster."

"What do you mean? I can't let it go. My parents died at the hands of that... that thing!"

"Remember, there are others out there that survived the Attack on Neet. One of them could be your parents."

"They went to help out the village. They didn't make it out. I found my father's Memento, and it turned out to be the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit. My father wouldn't have left it behind."

"What was his name? Your father." Haschel asked.

"Zieg. Zieg Feld."

Shana tensed, before returning to flying. "Not good." Everyone looked at her. "Guys, I think I should come clean about something."

"Shana?" Dart asked, curiously. "What were you keeping from us?"

"Something I figured would make you overprotective. The one that's trying to release the God of Destruction is named Zieg. I never got a surname, but I heard from Melbu, who _doesn't _want me to reach the Moon that Never Sets, that he's the Old wielder of the Red Eye Dragon, whom he petrified all those years ago. With time, Petrification can dissolve, and that's what made your father. Your father is alive, that much we can almost guarantee. I heard that from Melbu before I healed Rose. That was his spell I used to heal her."

"Great, so we know our enemy goes by the name of Zieg, and it happens to be the same name that Dart's father used." Albert stated. "Anything else we should know?"

"He also said that healing Rose would be a mistake. If she found out that I was the Moon Child, she'd kill me. She knows, but she hasn't killed me yet."

Dart thought for a moment. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would she..." his eyes widened. "Naruto said that the Black Monster has killed every Moon Child to date. Princess Louvia died that day on a ship towards Donau. If the Black Monster killed Louvia that day, and relaxed..."

"And I was born on the same day. I gained the power, while Louvia died." Shana pointed out.

"But if what you say is true, then Rose is the Black Monster. But if that were the case, she'd have already killed you the moment she knew." Dart admitted. "Why hasn't she?"

"It all ties back to Naruto." Haschel stated. "I believe he once stated that Power is just that. The only thing that defines a power in the human mind..."

"Is how the people that wield that power use it." Shana continued. "The fact that I used it to heal her made her second guess her actions. And Naruto helped with that. She's giving me a chance to prove myself. To prove that I won't harm others without due cause."

"The legend says that the Moon Child will bring the blessings of Soa." Albert stated. "So, he thinks that the blessing is up to the Moon Child themselves?"

"More than likely, I'd say he was hoping I'd make the choice to save everyone, not destroy them. Someone else wants me to destroy the world. I have my own ideas, and they don't agree with what they're doing."

"Then shouldn't we have stopped Lloyd?" Albert asked. "He'll only cause more trouble."

"No." Dart said. "Lavitz got his revenge, and openly stated that Revenge isn't worth it when Sasuke asked him about it. Right now, if Rose attacks, I'll be siding with you, Shana. I'm sorry, but she may have saved my life twice, but I'd stick with you before her any day."

"No Dart. I'm a Dragoon. She's a Dragoon. She's also one of the originals. I know this. Naruto probably knows this, too." Shana replied. "We have to work together. Throughout this, I'll be proving myself to her for two reasons. One is as a Dragoon, the other is that I'm not as much of a menace as she thought at first. But if they get me to the Moon That Never Sets, and they get me close enough, and I'll fuse with the God of Destruction. At that point, I wouldn't be myself, and that's what she wants to prevent."

"Why is that a problem?" Albert asked, everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Even the Fire Bird.

"_You may not be able to understand this, but you're all crazy."_

"Hey, I resent that." Albert stated. "I'm just trying to figure out everything I can. I've always had a thirst for knowledge, you know?"

"_You can understand me?"_

"Of course. Ornithology expert. I tend to talk to the birds that land on the balcony near my room in Indel's Castle. With Lavitz on the field of battle often, and no one else to truly call a friend, I found companionship in birds, and a thirst for knowledge. Red finch?"

"_He said the same thing... You, my friend, are good."_

"Where do you usually stay?"

"_What you humans call Volcano Villude. Naruto can talk to me as well as understand me. You're the second human I found that can."_

"Nice. Though the place is not that hospitable for most Humans."

"_He's got a blessing from me. His body and things on his body are Lava Proof. He can even breathe under Lava. That last bit doesn't work for Water though."_

"Noted. Now, about my question..."

"_It's bad because if the God of Destruction is released, the entire world will be destroyed. Why they would have a way to release it is beyond me."_

"Probably a fail safe, in case someone was bringing something that could destroy the planet itself. The two would likely fight, and the winner would destroy the planet." Albert stated.

"_That would make sense."_

Albert got alongside the bird's head. "If that's the case, then there's nothing anyone could unleash that could match it."

"I don't think so." Haschel stated. "If Naruto is from another world, and they have things powerful enough to rival a Dragon, then there may be something powerful enough to do the same the God of Destruction could do if released."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, got pissed, and took on Feyrbrand, the Dragon Sandora had... Alone." Dart said. "I saw the aftermath only. Feyrbrand was running with his tail between his legs."

"Damn. He's powerful enough to rival a Dragon?" Haschel stated. "I mean, I knew he was good, but that good?"

"He's better." Shana pointed out. "Haschel, Dart, remember during the Final Round of the Heroes' Tournament? The fox-like form he went into. That's when he fused with the being that gave him that power. There's bound to be something more powerful than that. And that power allowed him to match Feyrbrand, without any sense of reason. Picture what would happen if he used that kind of power for bad deeds?"

Everyone nearly paled at the thought. _"He won't do that. He's too honorable."_

"Naruto wouldn't do that. He's a protector." Dart pointed out. "He knows more than he should, but that helps him survive in a place where he isn't liked one bit. Information helps him survive in a place that doesn't know him, and would write him off the moment they get a chance to. Information helps him protect. That's his line of thinking."

Everyone nodded at that. The bird looked at Dart, and then at Albert. _"Tell the red one that he just described Naruto. I saw Naruto's heart back at the Volcano. He doesn't want power. What he wants, is to protect, and to do that, Knowledge helps him gain the upper hand on his opponent. Mind over matter... but that's not all. He's got the knowledge, and he's got the muscle to back it up, and act on it."_

Albert nodded, and repeated the words. "The fact that he's good enough to think that power doesn't come easily, and that it's useless without something to balance it out is good enough for me."

"I might as well believe in him too. He has a possible lead on my daughter." Haschel stated.

"He's the reason I'm alive right now." Shana added. "I'll believe in him too."

"Shana believes in him, and he's keeping Rose from going after her. I'll believe in him as well." Dart stated.

"Dart, when are you going to stop treating me like a little sister?"

"Why? You've always been a sister to me."

"You just don't get it, do you?" she asked.

Haschel looked between the two. "Man, she's like Rose. The only difference is the target is Dart, and not Naruto."

"Naruto is also smarter than Dart." Albert pointed out.

Everyone looked at Albert. "What do you mean?" Dart questioned, as Shana nodded.

"You're probably right. But I would prefer Dart either way."

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Dart asked, confused.

"_Just let it go. He won't get it without being told upfront."_

"And Naruto wasn't, I believe." Albert admitted.

"Wasn't told?" Shana asked. "I don't think he was, either."

"Oh come on!" Dart complained.

Everyone laughed at that except Dart.

-with Naruto-

Rose and the Shinobi all sat on top of the Giant toad. "I still don't get how you could pull this one off." Naruto admitted.

"You don't live through 2 wars without rewards. The Chakra levels I have is one of them." Jiraiya admitted. "I could summon Gamabunta twice back home. When I found out you used enough to Summon Gamabunta and Gamakichi popped out, either your Control suffered, or the Chakra needed increased. At least doubled. Gamahiro here costs less than Gamabunta, but I wouldn't have been able to summon Bunta and still fight."

"Yeah, I still have to figure out how to use Spells without drawing on Mana." Naruto admitted, before unsealing a book. "Where did you get that?" Kushina asked.

"Lohan. Lloyd gave it to me before we left. It was a token of a possible friendship, should we both survive." He went through the book, a few pages at a time. "He was right. This thing is filled with spells..."

Kushina, rose, and Sasuke looked over his shoulders into the book. "I remember this one." Rose said, pointing out a Wind spell.

"I remember that Syuveil once used it on Olivia." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing. I thought you said that it was Wingly Magic, though."

"I think it's every spell ever created." Naruto said, going through them, before stopping at page 526. "Hey, check this out, Rose." She did, and looked at him.

"That one..."

"That's one I'm seriously gonna love using against Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Rose looked at him. "You know, they'd probably deserve it, too."

"Maybe so. It may be wrong... but it would be _so_ worth it." Naruto said.

"Sorry, but I don't get this language." Kushina admitted.

"Neither do I." Sasuke pointed out. "How come you can?"

"Wingly Characters. You wouldn't know them at all. Dad might have, though." Naruto admitted.

Kushina then remembered something. "Wait, that's the Wingly's Language?"

"Of course."

"Then when we get back, there's something I think you may be able to help out with. Something I couldn't understand. Secrets I think are meant for you." Kushina stated.

"You mean that Journal Minato left behind?"

"You know about it?"

"I've been keeping it on me all this time. His personal affects, the ones that might hold some key to who he really was, knowing that he was hiding something big, I held on to. His Journal, the one he usually wrote in on missions. That's one of the ones I have. I haven't gone through it in a while."

Naruto nodded. "I'll take a look at it later. For now, I've got to find out something. This book may have the answer." he went through every page, and skimmed them, until he reached the end. The back cover had something inscribed in it. "Wait a minute..." He looked at it. "That's Gigantos..." Rose looked at it.

"I don't get it." Rose admitted.

"Not surprised. This is a special version of Gigantos, adapted by the Minintos. It's similar, but not exact." Naruto stated, as he read it.

"Well? What does it say?" Sasuke asked, curious.

Naruto didn't answer. "Sochi?"

"No way..." He said quietly, before looking at Rose. "Magic used by a Half-blood Wingly can be used with a power source used by the other half. Meaning Chakra is a go. As long as Wingly blood is there, no matter how diluted it is, magic can be used with any supernatural power source of the other areas. Chakra counts as Supernatural. But only I can do so."

"They seem to be categorized by Element." Rose pointed out.

"I noticed that as well." Naruto said.

"Check the Wind first." Kushina stated. "You're main Chakra Element is wind. The spells will come easier than others."

Naruto nodded, and went to the section, reading up on the spells. Memorizing every bit. After the first few spells he made 10 Kage Bunshin and they each practiced the Spells. All of them were used properly by the fifth try. Naruto nodded as they all poofed out. He went to the edge of the Toad. "Wind Gale strike!" He pushed his hand out and it came out as it should have. It even parted the waves.

"That was more powerful than it usually is." Rose pointed out.

"That looked like the Fuuton: Gale Wind Palm." Kushina looked at her.

"And it had more Chakra in it than the what the Clones put in." Naruto admitted. "Alright, I'll continue to check out the ones I just got from the clones." He made one more Shadow Clone. "Get the Aura Pulse of Darkness memorized. We'll need that one the most." He told the clone.

"Why that one?"

"Remember the mark you helped out with, Rose?" Naruto asked.

"She did that? I thought you did." Jiraiya stated.

"I didn't, she gave the first point of it. The First step was her. The second was me." Naruto admitted.

"How did you know it was the Aura Pulse of Darkness?" Naruto pulled out Korallo's spirit and raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Right."

"People are going to freak when they find out that the Kyuubi no Yoko is no longer sealed." Jiraiya pointed out.

"They'll never find out. As far as anyone knows, the Kyuubi no Yoko is dead. That's what we'll tell the masses. The real story, which will only be known by those here, Kurama passed his power on to me, to use as I saw fit. He gave me his memories... Which reminds me, that guy in the mask? He's an Uchiha."

"What do you mean? What guy?"

"Wait, you mean that one that beat out your father that day?" Kushina asked.

"The very same. He used Sharingan to control Kurama, making him attack. After that, he got out of there."

"The bastard... And to think Uchiha wanted to get rid of Kurama."

"It's not just that... It was someone almost as powerful as Madara Uchiha. He's weaker than Madara, but his Chakra reeks of how bad the guy is." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya looked at him. "If it was Madara, he could've helped with the Uchiha Massacre."

"If it were Madara, he wouldn't have done that so late." Naruto stated. "Madara helped Hashirama way back when. Half of the Uchiha were wiped out that day by the two of them. Kurama was summoned that day too, but they lost control, and Mito Uzumaki sealed Kurama inside of her. I have the same lessons that Mito had gone through with Kurama there. Same with my mother. All the Fuuinjutsu you both learned... I have that in my mind."

Kushina looked at him in shock. "Show me the fourth seal I learned."

"Learned to use? Or mastered?"

"Both." Kushina stated handing him a scroll.

Naruto wrote skillfully, and all of them watched. He made two different seals. "This one was the fourth one you learned to use. You never mastered this one." He pointed at the left one. "This one was the Fourth one you mastered. 18th one you learned to use."

Kushina looked at him. "He's right. On all accounts. Good. That'll make it easier to teach you Fuuinjutsu."

"I have all the lessons you got in my memories. I have the majority of the lessons from Mito as well. Demonic Seals, too. I can understand each one, too." Naruto pointed out. He then sighed. "Uzumaki Paper Bombs are probably the one I'd use most often, however..." Naruto went further down the scroll. "If we come across a Dragon... This one can be used. Mito's own Creation." Kushina's eyes widened.

"That's the one..."

"That she used to transfer Kurama from her to you. We'll need a Quartz Stone. That would hold the Dragon's Spirit the easiest. It will choose a host out of those present." Naruto pointed out. He then looked ahead. "I'll get a few more in and hit the sack. Rose, mind telling the others to take a rest?"

"**I can handle a few more."** Gamahiro stated.

Rose nodded and went up, as Naruto started Practicing the Wind Spells. The rest came down, except of Haschel and Albert, who stuck with the Fire Bird. Haschel fell asleep on the bird, and Albert did the same later on.

Rose and Naruto cuddled when they fell asleep, and Jiraiya giggled at that, before stopping at Kushina's Glare. Sasuke laid down on his own. The Naruto Clone sealed the book after going through the Aura Pulse of Darkness 80 times, and making sure he had it down completely, put the scroll in Naruto's pouch, and poofed. Dart and Shana ended up asleep next to each other.

Kushina kept watch until Jiraiya started snoring. Then she slept next to Naruto.

There was going to be a big battle the next day, but Gamahiro sweatdropped. **"And to think he called me for Transportation."** Another toad appeared next to him.

"**Don't worry, Uncle Hiro. You'll figure out how they think one day."** Gamakichi said. **"Oh, and Anko has Sakura. I think you should let Naruto know that one."**

"**Sure thing. I'll let him know."**

00000x00000

Okay, this one is done.

Next one holds the final battle on Disc 1 of the game, and I'm sorry if this is too long. Couldn't stop, even at 2300 hours. That's when I typed that in, so you know.

And don't ask why I'm up at this hour. It happens.

Later!


	6. Invasion, information, and reasoning

….

**Chapter 6**

Gamahiro stopped near the sea entrance to Kazas. **"This is about as far as I can take you. I'm reaching my limit now."**

"Thank you Gamahiro." Naruto stated, before looking at the others, including the Fire Bird. "Anyone else up for an all-out assault on the castle?"

"You're crazy if you think we can do that." Jiraiya stated.

"We can... with my new Chakra Levels. Remember I have Kurama's Chakra levels as my own. He was said to have infinite reserves, and his is 3 times as Potent as normal Human Chakra. I got 3 times the amount he had from him, because it was re-tailored for Human use, as if it were truly my own. I barely reach 1% to summon Gamabunta with his added Chakra. What does that tell you?"

"_I'm coming with you."_ They all heard a voice, and turned to see Feyrbrand in the water. _"Relax, I'm not here to fight. Doel has no control over me. Young fox, I will follow you. However... The Dragoon will have to infiltrate the Castle while everyone else attacks on the outside."_

"Feyrbrand... You do realize that they'll have to go in another way." Naruto pointed out.

"_I'm aware. Doel is at the top. He has a Dragoon. Second highest tower. Those that are going in should wait on that hill. I'll try to hit the castle in the right spot. I'll give off the Dragon's Roar when I hit the right spot, and then I'll go back to attacking the ground units."_

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Dragoons and Haschel, head to the hill over there and wait for my signal."

"What's the signal?" Rose asked.

"C3 Tornado." Naruto answered. "On that point, you'll charge the spot where Feyrbrand hit on the castle from the air. Fire Bird, you stick with Haschel for now. After he's in, you can come and help us out."

"_I'd rather stick with you the entire time."_

"I know, but Doel has the Violet Dragoon. Lightning Element. Haschel is most likely Lightning Natured, and a possible Dragoon. We'll need him in there, in case he is the next Violet Dragoon. Do you understand?"

"_Yes, and I think this clears up everything. You're still welcome in my home anytime, though."_

"Noted. Everyone else is going to be on the assault team. We'll attack on the outside, and provide a major distraction for their units. If they send the Gigantos after us, then leave him to us."

Everyone nodded, but Haschel sighed. "Taking orders from a kid is bad enough. The fact that this kid successfully took down an entire prison is even worse." They all took over on the Fire Bird.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina and Jiraiya got on top of Feyrbrand. "Naruto, there's something I need to ask you to do. I won't be able to do so myself."

"You want certain summons, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Which ones?"

"Fukasaku and Shima. If you call out elders at the end, it'll summon them both." Gamahiro poofed out. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu: Elders!" Two small frogs appeared in the area.

"**Jiraiya-boy what are you doing, summoning us to a place like this?"**

"I'm sorry, Fukasaku, but we have to play a distraction to end a war here." Jiraiya stated, before putting on Toad Oil. "For this, I'll need Hermit Mode. I hold no delusions that I'll get out alive if I don't."

"**That bad, huh? So, that's why you summoned us? To live on?"** Shima asked.

"Not for my sake. For his." Jiraiya pointed at Naruto. "I can't go out, and leave him behind, even if she is here." He pointed at Kushina. They both looked at Naruto, and then Kushina.

"**Minato's boy and wife?"** Jiraiya nodded.

"**I get it. You don't want to leave them alone, and I take it this will end the war?"**

"Easily. We take out a leader with the other group while we draw the forces out of there. I'll be summoning Gamabunta, and a few others and well." Naruto said. "We'll lay siege with a Dragon, 2 giant toads, 2 EX-Jinchuuriki, and an Uchiha that has recently taken the power of a Snake and made it his own flying transformation. And let's not forget the Super Pervert."

"**Kid, this is insane. That kind of power is not going to hold them off for long."**

"This isn't the Elemental Nations." Naruto pointed out. "The soldiers here rely on brute strength. Few truly have honor like the Samurai, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are not usable by anyone but those here, so what does this say?"

Shima and Fukasaku nodded. **"He thought this out, didn't he?"**

"Yeah, he did."

"**You gonna teach him Hermit Mode?"**

"Heh, I wish. He's got other things to work on here. Namely, his bloodline. When that's done, I might be able to. The final decision is up to him."

The toads nodded and Jumped onto Jiraiya's shoulders. **"Same as usual?"**

"Right." Jiraiya replied, as he took on more Toad-like features.

Naruto turned into his Fox mode, surprising Fukasaku and Shima. "Don't worry, it's safe, and the Kyuubi is dead. That's just a transformation that allows him to make full use of it... I think."

"Ero-sennin... shut up." Naruto replied, as he unsheathed Dragon Horn. Kushina nodded and drew her katana. Sasuke went Flying Snake, his rapier in hand.

"Let's do this." Kushina stated.

"Let me gather the others first." Naruto said as he jumped into the air and stayed there.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gamabunta appeared and landed in the water.

"**Jiraiya!"**

"I didn't summon you!" Jiraiya shouted.

"**Don't shout in our ears!"** The elders shouted at him.

"Then you don't shout in MY ears!" Jiraiya shouted back, only to get smacked twice.

Gamabunta saw Jiraiya on the Dragon. Naruto landed on Bunta's head. **"Blonde Gaki?"**

"Yeah, Bunta. It's me."

"**What do you want?"**

"To end a war. We're just outside viewing range, and Chakra isn't really widely known around here. I'd like to ask for your help."

The toad looked at him. **"You took on Manda with no regard for your own life. Anyone that can do that is fine by me. You got numbers?"**

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'd say there's at least 500 in the castle, along with the commander, their leader, and one other. That last one is the most powerful, and I'll take care of him solo if he shows up. The leader will be taken care of by the other team, which we'll be making a hole in the roof of the room he's likely to be in. You up for it?"

"**Gaki, you've got a lot of nerve bringing me into this... I like it. If Gamahiro wasn't summoned as well, I'd ask for you to summon him too. Gamatatsu. Summon him. He'll help out as long as I do."**

"Roger that." Naruto then went back up and cried out once more. "Summoning Jutsu!" Gamatatsu landed next to Gamabunta.

"**Brother? What's going on?"**

"**Gaki, I didn't think you'd do that so easily."** Gamabunta stated.

Naruto landed on his head. "I didn't get the name Most Unpredictable Shinobi for no reason, you know? Besides, I have at least 3 times the reserves of the Kyuubi no Yoko as my own. You really think I couldn't summon both elders, you, and Gamatatsu? I'm not even winded."

"**Brother, he speaks the truth."**

"**I know. Summoning you here was my agreement. Kid, I'll have to bring you up for Sake one of these days."**

"My mom says not until I'm 16, unfortunately."

"**What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."**

"She's right over there." Naruto pointed at Kushina, who was glaring at him. "And trust me when I say, she's more of devil than the Kyuubi is when she's pissed."

"**Shit... Sorry, Kushina. Didn't realize you were there."**

"Oh really?"

"**Uhhh..."**

"I'd stay quiet for now, if were you." Naruto pointed out.

"**Right. Let's do this!"**

Naruto looked at the others. "Dragoons, and Haschel, is Team 1. Everyone else is Team 2. Team 2 draws out their units, and makes the path in. When the path is made, Team 1 moves in through an Aerial assault, and takes out Doel."

"But that's..." Haschel started.

"Crazy, I know. Just do it!" Naruto cut him off, and Team 1 left.

Fukasaku looked at Jiraiya. **"Is he always like this?"**

"More than you know." Jiraiya replied.

Team 2 then snuck up to the palace, before Gamabunta jumped up and hit the castle with a Suiton: Teppodama at the castle, and landing in Kazas.

Gamatatsu landed on the ground, and sent out a shock wave on impact. Jiraiya landed on the ground and charged up 2 Rasengan, one in each hand, before sending it into 2 Sandora Soldiers.

Naruto had Dragon Horn out and cut 3 people in one strike, and charged up a Rasengan, shoving it into a fourth. "Anyone else want some?" He asked, as 30 Sandora Soldiers surrounded him. "30 to 1? I like these odds."

Two made strikes on him, but both missed, before being decapitated by him. "Next!"

Kushina ended up against 22 Soldiers. "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" A Water Dragon appeared and knocked out 4 of them, and she charged another 3, and killed them easily. "Who's next?"

Feyrbrand just kept slaughtering Sandora Soldiers, before he launched a ranged attack at the Towers. He hit dead center first shot, and let out a Roar. Naruto heard this and jumped back from the last 2 on him.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Not by a longshot." Naruto replied as he went into the air, and swung his blade out making a Giant Tornado. It took out a good 30 soldiers, and 4 elites.

-Team 1-

Rose saw the Tornado and went Dragoon. "That's the signal." The others went Dragoon and Haschel got on Fire Bird.

"I still think the kid is crazy, but we might pull it off."

They took off towards the tower and went in, finding themselves in the stairwell. A Gigantos left a room nearby and saw them. "Kongol surprised. You get in before attack finished."

"Kongol..." Dart narrowed his eyes. "I've had a really bad time recently, and I really don't have the time to mess around with you."

"Last time, Kongol arrogant. This time, Kongol ready." Kongol stated, before drawing his axe.

They fought and the dragoons won. Kongol was down, and they were in a position to kill him. Rose was ready to. Dart wasn't. "No. Kongol, you will live here. I said before we don't have the time. We have to take out Doel fast. Before he realizes the plan."

Rose looked at him and nodded. They went ahead and left Kongol there. They found Doel. "Albert..."

"Uncle..."

"I am not your uncle!"

"You have been my uncle ever since I was born to your brother." Albert retorted.

"Family trouble?" Haschel asked, earning a nod. "I can relate. Only difference is, mine is my daughter, yours is your uncle. May be more, but I don't have the information."

Everyone looked at Doel, who glared at Albert. "Out of everyone here, you die first."

-Team 2-

Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Sasuke appeared on top of Gamabunta's head, Gamatatsu next to him, and Feyrbrand sitting in front of them both. "So, that's a good 522 dead, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but only one of them was only a rookie that fled. Burned him to a crisp." Sasuke stated.

"Sochi, you seem to be taking the killing well."

"I'm just that good at managing my emotions." Naruto shrugged. "I don't like it, but I will admit that this was necessary. This is a take no prisoners time. Besides, after Hoax, I got a few words from both Rose and Korallo. It helped me out then, and I've been able to handle it ever since."

"Which reminds me..." Kushina said. "Why hasn't Hellena been blown to bits yet?"

Naruto looked at Kushina. "Given the timeframe, I'd say Fruegel would be waking up in 3...2...1...now." The moment he said now there was a massive fireball coming from the direction of Hellena. "Pressure sensitive trigger, that will release every explosion simultaneously, when the pressure is removed. You don't find it often in the Elemental Nations, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're right. In fact, there are only pressure triggers that activate when pressure is applied. Not once has it been done to make it trigger when the pressure is removed. How did you know it would work?"

"Lost an ANBU unit like that. They didn't see it coming, and I got away from them immediately. Applied the same trigger twice before. That was the fourth time using it." Naruto admitted.

"**Gaki, you're one slick cookie."** Gamabunta pointed out.

He shrugged in response. "That was to get me out of there the first 3 times. It transported me elsewhere. A safe house of sorts. Found it when I was 5, and used it for hiding ever since."

"**He's good at stealth, and good at making noise."** Fukasaku admitted. **"I don't really like the latter."**

"It comes in handy when I need it." Naruto admitted. "How many times did you use Chidori, Sasuke?"

"Once. I can barely make a Third one at this point. And you still need to teach me something for taking that from me." Sasuke pointed out.

"I only used it then because you shouted that out over the intercom!" Naruto shouted back.

"You still owe me for taking it!"

"It's not even my style! I'd use Rasengan over Chidori any day! I learned it, just in case! Apparently, that would help out with Lightning spells, because that was me using the Rasengan and Lightning Chakra, as well. Instead of containment, I let the electricity flow in a certain area."

"Kid, that isn't Chidori." Jiraiya pointed out. "That was a weakened version of the Raikiri, used by Kakashi. Raikiri is stronger, because it has more finesse, and the Shape Manipulation is higher in concentration. That's the only real difference, aside from Chakra cost."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Kakashi knows the Rasengan?"

"He does, I watched him learn it. Those balloon ideas were actually pretty good, and effective." Kushina stated.

Naruto nodded. "It took me a bit to figure it out, but I did it. I learned with two hands, though. That's why I used Kage Bunshin at first. The containment was the biggest problem. I learned how to contain it in one hand here. Then I managed to decrease the timeframe to invoke it."

Sasuke then looked at him. "That ball of Chakra... That's the Rasengan, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "It was my father's Jutsu. Who learns it from this point on is the choice of my mother, myself, and Jiraiya."

Sasuke sighed. "At least I'm learning something."

"And you'll be learning more, once Naruto is done with what I'd teach him for my side of the family. It shouldn't take long, as it's mainly Fuuinjutsu, and he already knows everything I do. It's just a matter of practice." Kushina pointed out, as Naruto nodded. "I also know a few Lightning Jutsu, which you'll be learning after I'm satisfied with Naruto's progress."

"I've also got his progress with the Toad Summons, when he's ready for it." Jiraiya pointed out. "At this point, that's all I can teach him."

"Oh? And what about Jutsu?"

"I've taught him all I can regarding his father's Jutsu. The Hiraishin is something not even I know how to work. At this point, I have nothing left I can teach him, because his primary is Wind. I'm Earth, Water, and Fire."

"My second, ironically, is Lightning, and then Water. Fire, I'll have a bit of trouble, but might not with Earth." Naruto pointed out.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Self sense. I can ignore all other Chakra in the area, and monitor my own. That's how. And by the way, Jiraiya, Water is your best, not Earth." Naruto pointed out as he looked at the Castle. "Looks like Doel's on his final moments." He vanished.

"**Even after all that fighting he's still that fast?"** Gamatatsu asked.

"He completely absorbed the Kyuubi, Gamatatsu." Jiraiya pointed out. "He's got the Chakra for it, no doubt about it."

Feyrbrand looked at them all. _"If only you could understand my speech. I'd tell you that I'd rather give him the ability to summon me like he does you Toads."_

"**We can allow it, if he makes a Contract for it."** Fukasaku pointed out. **"We can help him out there."**

"_Oh, good. Someone else here can understand Draconian. What's the Contract for?"_

"**Summoning you and those that are tied to it."**

"I remember seeing a Dragon Contract once." Kushina pointed out. "It was hard as hell to get to, but I left it alone. Didn't see the point in it. But I do know of a way to make it so those that are tied to it, dead or alive, can come at the wielder's call."

"_I'd rather take her idea."_ Feyrbrand admitted. _"While being with other dragons may seem nice, some are just too ruthless. Around here, I'm one of the only ones left. There's a Sea Dragon named Regole, but I haven't seen her in a while."_

"**Any others?"** Fukasaku asked.

"_A few, but I couldn't name them. You'd have to look for them, but be careful. There may be a Virage or two nearby. They nearly wiped us out 11,000 years ago. My father went down in that war."_

Fukasaku nodded, while Shima looked at him. **"You know what's he's saying. Why don't you elaborate?"**

"**Because there's no reason to. Kushina, he'd rather go with your idea. Feyrbrand, how many do you think have survived to this point?"**

"_I'd say at least 6, plus those that became Dragoon Spirits. There are 7 of them, that means 13."_

"**Noted. We'll look for them when we can."**

-with Naruto-

Naruto appeared next to Rose, as Haschel picked up the Violet Dragoon Spirit. "So, I was right about Haschel?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Rose.

"You're pretty good at sniffing out the Dragoons." She pointed out.

"Just don't ask how I can tell. Not even I know that one." Naruto admitted.

"Noted." Albert looked at Naruto.

"You know, Naruto, that plan was Bat-shit insane."

"I may not be familiar with Royalty, but I doubt they would talk like that."

"Not usually. But there are moments when we do." Albert admitted. "I'm still in shock at how good the plan turned out."

"When you're with me, you learn to expect the unexpected, or you're gonna go insane with all the surprises." Naruto admitted. "It happens. I'm a master of the Impossible. Nothing more to it."

"There is, but I don't think I want to know what it is." Albert replied.

"You probably don't." Naruto admitted. "Dart? How did it go here?"

"Only 2 on our end. Kongol, the Gigantos from Hoax, showed up at the entrance point, which was right outside the room. Doel, for some reason was extremely easy, compared to some of our battles."

"Speak for yourself. I'm the one that had to take on at least 130 Soldiers, including 8 elites, which cloned himself, by the way." Naruto pointed out.

"Those get annoying."

"Tell me about it." Naruto said.

"I don't think I need to." Dart replied.

"True. I do it all the time, anyway. It was easy to match them. 5 on 3 each time was easy as hell." Naruto admitted. "These guys are nothing compared to Shinobi. At most, they'd be Mid-Chuunin level with Weaponry, but wouldn't even make it to Genin without it. I'll be honest, I almost wish Feyrbrand would go after me again."

Haschel walked up to Naruto. "How did you know the Violet Dragoon would accept me?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Matching up known facts, with personality types, fighting style, and the like, it helps, but I didn't know for sure. Welcome to the insanity that is the Second Dragon Campaign." Naruto stated.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what that means." Haschel mused. "Alright, let's get going." They walked out of the room and saw Kongol. Naruto thought to himself. _'I hope we see him again. Maybe after acquiring the Golden Dragoon Spirit. He might fit the bill.'_

They met up with the others, and Kushina motioned for Naruto to come towards her, as she, Feyrbrand and Naruto walked off the others looked at them.

"What's up with them?" Shana asked.

"They came up with a way Feyrbrand can come with us, and I suspect that they're going to do so now." Jiraiya admitted. "I'm not sure what they're going to do."

They all watched them, before Feyrbrand started turning into Crystals, and shattered, before the crystals shattered and went towards Naruto's right arm. "That would be it."

Naruto and Kushina walked back. Naruto gave Rose a look that said, "I'll explain later." and she nodded. They walked out of the city where they met up with civilians of Kazas. Naruto stepped up to them.

"I'm sorry if your homes were destroyed, but..." He was cut off by a hand.

"No, there is no need to apologize for what you did." An old man stated. "Homes can be rebuilt, and we received warning beforehand."

Naruto was a little surprised. "Warning? Any of you know what he's talking about?" Naruto asked the others who were clueless.

"You mean you didn't send that blonde lady to us, telling us to evacuate?" He asked.

Jiraiya immediately knew who it was then. "Damn. Where is she now?" He asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Ero-sennin..."

"Yugito helped us out, and planned out our moves before we executed them and acted accordingly."

"You're damn right I did!" A female voice shouted as Yugito jumped out of the trees. "I saw the toads nearby. Seriously, you'd think that someone would know that 10 story toads would cause an attack."

"Well, they probably thought it was a trick of the eyes. Remember, they're not familiar with Chakra, or the Summoning Jutsu here." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know better. So I told them all to evacuate, or a large force would've killed everyone." yugito stated.

"Speaking of which, where is the rest of the force?"

"Right here." She replied.

"That's not a Large force."

"No, but the units they used were large. You have 2 Toads exceeding 10 stories tall and a Dragon. Can you really call that a Small force?"

"I suppose not, but still..."

"Look, I said what I had to in order to have the least casualties. When there's an attack, and you know it's going to happen, then you try to prepare." She pointed out. "The methods may be flawed, but they saved lives. That should be all there is to it."

"The way I see it, she's right. No one lost their lives among the civilians, and the damages are minimal. All casualties are military, or in Doel's case, delusional Dragoon." Rose stated. "No civilians lost their lives, and that's better than most can claim."

"That reminds me..." Haschel started. "How did you know the civilians wouldn't have gotten caught in the crossfire?"

Naruto sighed, but Kushina spoke. "Don't question the gut of an Uzumaki making a plan. We prepare for things we have no idea are going to happen, and we don't even know that we're preparing for it, either. Sadly, it's genetic. I went through the same thing."

"Uzumaki... Wait, you're the Red Devil?" He asked, earning a nod. "Oh shit... And that must mean you're the Golden Fox?" Naruto nodded. He looked at Sasuke. "Flying Snake?" Another nod, this one from Sasuke. "Serdio's 3 Legends, the Devil, Fox, and Snake... It's an honor to meet you all in person."

"Please, get up. If there's any royalty here, its him." Naruto thumbed at Albert.

"At this point, I think Noish will have to run Serdio in my absence. I'm a Dragoon first, King second. I just had to end the war in Serdio before I could do anything." Albert admitted. "If you could send word to those in Bale, I'd be grateful."

"By the way, what happened in Hellena?" The man asked.

"Well, they captured me, and these guys helped me out. Before I could even leave, I lost a childhood friend, and I became a Dragoon. I fight for him, and for those that can't. The world is nearing a crisis, and the Dragoons have to stop it." Albert stated.

"Mind if I take a shot as a Stand in?" Yugito asked. "I know a thing or two about royalty. I had to guard them a few times."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly familiar with you. Noish is probably the best bet. I'm sorry, but you could be a runner for messages. Anything regarding Dragoons, these 4, and Winglies are good for good information."

"Lohan is the best place to listen in for stuff like that." Naruto stated, earning a nod from Jiraiya. "If anything comes out about us, be sure to listen in. It means we're not dead yet, unless they say we are. And even then don't believe that we're dead until there's bodies."

Yugito and the man nodded. The path cleared as people moved out of the way of them. An honor guard made two lines. "All hail, the Saviors of Serdio!" One of them stated. Naruto sweatdropped at that, but managed to smile at the effort. They all walked through, and Yugito followed them. "I'll head to Bale and let them know that the war is over, and they can get back to their peaceful lives. Then I'll be sticking to Lohan. If a DG Spirit pops up in a vendor, I'll send word to you."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, Tiberoa is next on their list. That means that's next on ours. We have to get the Moon Dagger before they do."

"They have a head start by about 5 months. We have to get there quick."

The group nodded and set off.

-Konohagakure-

The council was meeting and Tsunade had just arrived.

"Tsunade, you have to do something about the Uzumaki brat." One of the civilian councilors stated. "He can't be allowed to return."

"I'm afraid that if he doesn't, then we will look bad with the majority of the shinobi world." Tsunade stated. "If he is killed, and it is found out that our own village did so, we will lose any honor we have left."

"Tsunade is right." Danzou stated, earning surprise from the civilians. "I've been doing some research recently. Apparently, one Naruto Uzumaki is the epitome of Heroism in 6 different countries, and an actual hero in name and status in 4 of them. If we don't allow him to return, then this village will lose its top position in the shinobi world."

"I agree, as well. The Uzumaki should be allowed to return." Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga Clan head, stated. "Before this happened, my daughter was weak, and feeble. Now, she is far more dedicated for his sake. She has openly stated that if he's going to get better, then she might as well try to equal his progress."

"You'd allow the de..." This particular councilor lost his life because of an ANBU in a Snake mask.

"Lady Tsunade, I believe you may want to see this."

"Why did you just kill a councilor?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"The Sandaime's law is still in effect. Until that's off the list of active laws and decrees, then that in itself is legal as he was breaking it the moment he lost his head." Snake replied, as the scroll was set down in front of her. "It was to be shown to the council, as well."

Tsunade looked at it, and raised an eyebrow, before gaining a smirk. "Now that's a good incentive for my side."

"What do you mean, Tsunade?" Koharu asked.

"Do you want your precious Uchiha back?" Tsunade asked, earning a nod from the civilian council, and several clan heads.

"He is a flight risk, but he can be powerful." Danzou admitted.

"Well then, if Uzumaki doesn't come back, he won't either. If Naruto Uzumaki is exiled, or leaves the village, Sasuke Uchiha will resign and do so as well. So you have a choice: Let Naruto Uzumaki return and Sasuke Uchiha will return, or keep him out of the village, and by proxy, Sasuke Uchiha will turn in his resignation, and leave after him." Tsunade pointed out.

"That's what the Hunter Ninja division is for." A civilian councilor stated.

"It doesn't work for those that resign. I can do nothing, you can do nothing, and the Hunters can't do anything. He'll be free to spread the Sharingan wherever he wishes. Do you really want that to happen?" The civilian councilors and Elders were surprised at the audacity of the request.

"Tsunade, he would never..."

"Read this and see for yourself." Tsunade tossed the scroll to Homura, whose blood ran cold the moment he read it. Koharu read it next, and she paled as well. They passed it around to the Councilors, and Tsume smirked as she read it. _'Looks like the Blonde Gaki is far more useful than these guys think. And to think he's the one that gave us the low down on everything in the village. He got through to the Uchiha.'_

Once it got back to Tsunade, she looked at everyone. "Where are they, so we can get them?"

"On a training trip. They are off the map officially. Unofficially, I cannot say where they are. It is up to Jiraiya, who is training them both."

"And if he runs?" Koharu asked.

"He won't, if the letter is any indication." Tsume stated. "It seems the Blonde Gaki has fooled more than just a few people."

Everyone looked at her. "What do you mean, Tsume?"

"Anyone ever wonder why the Inuzuka Clan has always backed his survival?" She implored. "It's because he's helped us out far more than anyone else would ever believe."

"How so, Tsume?" Hiashi asked. "I believe we should all know this."

"If you want to know, he'll have to come back. It's not my position to say. Which reminds me... What would you say if the Uchiha were massacred for a reason?" Tsume asked.

"What reason could there be to massacre an entire clan?" A civilian councilor shouted.

"What if they were plotting to overthrow the Hokage, causing this village to be cut in half, and then destroyed from the outside?"

"They wouldn't do that!" Another civilian councilor shouted.

"I can see it happening." Hiashi stated. "They were more arrogant than the Hyuuga Clan, and could try to become the Hokage by killing the one at the time."

Tsume then chuckled. "You're not that far off, Hiashi. In fact..." She pulled out a folder. "I managed to get a hold of something that you may not like to know." She passed it around. "This is stuff I've found out from something that Naruto Uzumaki managed to put together for the Inuzuka Clan."

The Clan heads were surprised, and the Elders read it last, and went pale. Danzou remained indifferent, but was inwardly seething. "How did you find this out?"

"Again, Naruto helped in the creation. It was only recently the information was confirmed. It is not yet public information, but I can make it so that it is. He has yet to touch this information, as it came up after he had gone on his trip. In fact, it was 2 days ago."

Danzou had sighed. "It appears they have done so, and the reason Itachi had massacred the Clan is because of this. We should recall him."

"Impossible." Tsunade stated. "I've already considered that option. He has joined up with an Organization called Akatsuki, that are after something that could destroy the world, and is made up of about 10 S or SS class Rogues. Unless he leaves that Organization, then there is no way he'll be allowed to come back."

"Then I can get with someone that can let him know." Danzou stated. "If he leaves, he will be pardoned of his crimes, and allowed to return. If he is not, he will be charged with desertion."

Tsunade nodded. "Anything else that should be brought up, and I won't listen to anything that has to deal with execution for the moment. This is not the place, nor is this the time."

The council room was silent. "Then this council is adjourned." The civilian council left, along with the majority of the Clan Heads. Tsume, Hiashi, Danzou, and the Elders remained, along with Tsunade.

"Why are you still here?"

"We want to know something." Homura stated. "How did you really find out about the Uchiha's Rebellion?"

"As I said, it was Naruto's doing putting it together. They just keep working, even in his absence." Tsume stated. "It is his call whether it comes out or not."

"Then why did you mention it?" Danzou asked.

"Because I would never be able to say how I could've gotten the information if not for his help. I gave his name, the fact that he helped in the creation of, and that my clan benefitted from it. All is true, but the rest is to be revealed by him, and him alone."

"What I wish to know is why Koharu and Homura both paled and tensed up, while Danzou also tensed up." Hiashi pointed out.

"We knew about it, and outvoted Hiruzen for a complete execution for the treason over a peaceful solution, which wasn't possible. We knew this, but he didn't care."

"He was acting in the ideals of a True Hokage. Which is the reason you didn't achieve the position, Danzou. There are only 2 true requirements, one of which, I didn't meet when I was chosen, but gained before I took the position. That one is to have the Will of Fire: The Drive to protect others at the cost of your own life. The Yondaime was a prime example of that."

"And the other?" Hiashi asked.

"You have to at least led 1 team for 6 months officially. This one can't be ignored. The time is 3 months during war time. And I do have more news about Naruto Uzumaki things you'd seriously be considering." Tsunade pointed out.

"Aside from what I've found out, I doubt there is anything that will truly surprise me at this point." Danzou stated.

"Well then, consider this: He ended a war by leading a group of 9 to rescue one leader, said leader replaced one in the group of 9, and that same group ended the war 2 days later with an assault on the castle. It was Naruto that led them on the assault, came up with the plan, which was openly called Bat-shit insane, and none of them truly got injured, beyond a few scrapes and bruises. No casualties on their part. The group of 9 includes him, in case you were wondering."

"If he wishes to be Hokage it will take more than that."

"Try taking on something that could easily demolish this village if there were two of them, in the weakened state it was in, which was about the level of Naruto using 9 tails worth of the Kyuubi's Chakra. 2 weeks before the assault he led a group of 7, Jiraiya not even finding him by that point, and the other in the group of 9 he hadn't met yet, and took on this being, on equal terms with all 9 tails, before the being fled in fear. The others took him to a nearby city where they found Jiraiya, and the rest has already been said."

Koharu and Homura were trying to find something to use against it. "And he is still stable?" Homura asked.

"Completely. The Kyuubi died as a result of that battle, but Naruto is still alive. Akatsuki wouldn't believe it for a second."

"The Sandaime's Decree..."

"Is not applicable to Naruto and the Hokage, along with his mother, if she is truly alive."

"Kushina isn't alive. She died the day he was born."

"I'm afraid to say you're wrong on that." Danzou stated. "There was no body found, as such, she was presumed dead. She could very well be alive. However... I have not heard anything about these kinds of actions. I know I would have if they truly happened."

"When I said Naruto and Sasuke were off the map..." Tsunade took out a map and unrolled it, showing a map of the Elemental Nations and beyond. "This is the map I was talking about." Danzou looked at it.

"If they are nowhere on this map, then how come I can't find any records of their travel to the outside of this map?"

"You'd never find it. I haven't heard anything about a place named Serdio, or Tiberoa. Those names are..."

"Did you just say Serdio?" Tsume asked, earning everyone's attention.

"You know of it?" Koharu asked. "Where is it?"

"Tsunade, am I to assume that Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya are in Serdio at this point?"

"That would be about right. That is where Naruto and Sasuke found Jiraiya. They are headed towards Tiberoa as of the last message." Tsunade stated. "Why do you ask?"

Tsume sighed. "Danzou, if you're still searching for a way to get to them, you might as well give up."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Danzou pointed out. "Why should I give it up?"

"The fact that Jiraiya got there means someone from there gave him directions on how to get there. It's likely they're no longer in this dimension, much less the Elemental Nations." Tsume stated. "Without the directions you're basically on a wild Goose Chase. Before we joined up with the village, the Inuzuka Clan once heard about a Legend about a Moon that Never Sets. The man died here, but no one knows who he is, or where he came from, except for us. The Legend originated on a Planet known as Endiness, and There are 3 countries, along with 4 lands. Serdio, Tiberoa, and Millie Seseau are the countries, in the south west and North respectively. The fourth land is uncharted territory. There is also another Legend he brought with him, and handed us. I'd have to go through the old Clan Archives, but I'll be able to figure out what I can. If he's in Serdio, there may be something that we can bring to the table about his activities."

Tsunade looked at her in surprise. "You had that kind of stuff, and never said anything on it?"

"Didn't think it mattered at the time." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'll have to look for it to be exact. I'll let you know when I find it."

-Somewhere in Tiberoa-

The group was resting around a campfire. Rose and Naruto were sitting away from the rest. "Rose, what do you think when you see the stars?"

"I don't know. I've never really taken the time to think about it."

"All this time, and you've never gone stargazing?" Naruto asked, a little surprised.

"never." Naruto then spotted a hill, and grabbed her hand, before draggin her to the hill, and laying down, looking at the sky.

"Just take a look. Clear your mind." Naruto told her, as he did just that.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Rose asked, confused.

"You'll only see it when you don't think about what to look for." Naruto answered. Rose tried, but the moment she gave up looking for something she found it, and let out a light gasp.

"Judging by the sharp intake, I'd say you found it."

"Why did you have me look for something I couldn't see?" Rose asked, caught up in something that she didn't see often. True peace in the universe.

"True peace is always there. You just have to know where to look. A clear sky at night is one place where it's possible to find, and it's actually the easiest to find." Naruto stated calmly. "If you know where to look, and how to look, you'll find it."

Rose continued to look. "maybe I've been looking for peace in the wrong ways."

"Everyone calls no fighting forever true peace. That isn't what peace is. Peace is the balance of nature. But Peace also has a balance to it: Chaos. Causing Chaos means, making peace. It's a weird concept, but only for those that don't really think about the whole Yin-Yang prospect. Yin is Shadow, and Yang is Light. Combine the two, and they make peace. However, they make Chaos as well. It's a little known fact that Chaos is there to balance out Peace. That's why people say Peace is impossible. That's why I had you look at this."

"To prove peace is there?"

"Even if you can't see it, peace is always around." Naruto sighed, as he closed his eyes. "There is more to peace than no fighting."

"I see that now." Rose said, calmly.

"I once heard a saying: It is better to be violent, if there is violence in our hearts, than put on the mask of non-violence, and live a lie. Once I remembered this, I looked at it, and found out what the saying meant. If you fight for what you believe in, you won't regret your actions. If you don't, then you'll be followed with regrets that you'll never get rid of."

"It makes for great thinking about life."

"Great thinking period. You know, some say you can tell the future from the stars." Naruto said. "I've learned to read the stars on my own time when I was younger. It told me when I needed to hide, but never where."

"Do you know what they say now?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, as Kushina walked up to them and laid down next to them. "Thinking about something?"

"Not right now." Naruto admitted. "I can't really get anything specific. Just bad things ahead. Things that can't be prevented. If I were in Konoha, I'd probably be getting something better than this, but you never know."

"Are you going for that Astrology bullshit?"

"It's not bullshit, mom. I should know." Naruto sighed. "The stars have helped me in survival, almost as much as information and stealth. They told me when I needed to hide, and I learned to figure out where from the information. When it said bad things were coming, when I was younger, I went into the forests to hide. They rarely found me, and I'd stay hidden for a few days."

"Sochi, I noticed that you haven't been training lately."

"Mom, I don't see the time for training. Not these days. For now, I think it's best to enjoy the peace while I can, because when the sun rises, the peace will hide, and I'll have to wait for the next round to see it again." Naruto said, wistfully. His eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. She looked at him, and laid down next to him.

Rose continued looking at the sky. "You learn something everyday."

"Some lessons you just know, others you need to find out on your own." Kushina admitted. "I'm far from perfect, and so is he."

"He is the farthest from perfect anyone can get." Rose admitted. "And yet I still care for him."

"Why do you like him? Really?"

"I told you before. I didn't know at first, but it was the insanity he brought. Over time, it changed targets, and he was the bullseye. I didn't get it at first. In fact, I still don't. I fell for him, and I didn't even notice it for a while."

"Why not?"

"When you go without any type of love, or affection for as long as I have, you tend to forget what it feels like."

"And how long is that?"

"He knows. And he doesn't seem to care."

"He cares more than he lets on. He's withdrawn. I've seen it. He won't open up. Not this quickly. You getting hurt causing him to go 2 tails off the bat, and it only increased was surprising, but for some reason, I doubt he knows what it is he's feeling."

"I'm not sure if he does, either. That's why I'm waiting for him to tell me. I know he considers me close. The only real question is how close?"

"Only when it reaches a certain level will he realize what it is. With everything he's been through, it won't be easy to get him to admit it." Kushina stated.

Rose sighed. "I stopped aging when I was 21. That was over 11,000 years ago. He knows this. The others have probably figured it out as well. The price was the time would corrode my heart. I knew it would happen, but I was willing to take the risk to keep the world safe. Now, for one person, a kid, no less, my heart is rebuilding itself. I only found this out recently, and I finally know why. He's the reason it's coming back. I can't let anything happen to him, even if it kills me. I'm about ready to give up my immortality, and give up my duty in the process, just to be with him."

Kushina sighed. "Your feelings are guided by a long dead heart. How do you know it's love?"

"Because it's only happened once before. And the same thing happened then. Back then, he convinced me not to leave my duty behind for him. Now it's happening again, and I'm prepared to do so, if he asks."

"Do you think he will?"

"I don't think he will. In fact, I can almost guarantee he'll want me to continue with my duty, and leave him behind."

"I get the feeling he'll have to choose one or the other, and so will you." Kushina pointed out.

"I've already made my choice. I'd choose him. I only hope he will allow me to come back with him when he does leave for his home."

"He will... If he doesn't I'd question his choice, but I won't argue." Naruto turned a bit and his arm went over Rose's torso. "And it looks like he prefers you over me."

Rose felt content enough to not even hear her, and then falling asleep, putting her arm over his torso, and Kushina let a small smile greet her lips, before walking to the others. Sasuke and Jiraiya the only ones up. "So, how are they?" Sasuke asked.

"She knows what she wants. But she doesn't see that he already knows. He just can't bring himself to accept it. He's in denial about his feelings."

"I'm not surprised at him being in denial. I have a feeling that, without the fox to help, he'll have to figure it out on his own." Jiraiya admitted.

"I think the denial is only a secondary front, and he knows what he wants." Sasuke stated. "There's a reason he doesn't talk to her about his past. He doesn't have to."

This gave the other two pause. "Why wouldn't he?"

"She already know everything about him. While we were in Lohan, I heard him mumble in his sleep. It wasn't very clear, but I think she's seen his entire memory. I wouldn't put it past Korallo to do that, just to piss a few people off."

"Like who?" Kushina asked.

"Think about it. People don't really like him that much in the village. If he is not allowed to go back, I won't be going back either. He already knows that. But like I said, he wants her to come back with him, but he won't ask if he doesn't think she isn't ready to handle what we can dish out back home." Sasuke looked at them on the hill. "I think that she knows his entire life, something no one but Korallo can claim and not lie. There's more to it than just a mutual attraction, and he knows it. That much I can see. I'd have to talk to him without her present to figure out just what's holding him back right now. I don't think it's denial of her, or what he's feeling, but I can't tell what else it could be."

"Worth." Jiraiya stated. "He thinks he doesn't deserve her. That could be it."

Kushina punched the ground, making a hole. Sasuke sweatdropped at that. "Damn village fucked up his mind so much he thinks he can't have any happiness... If I ever find that man that out did Minato, I'm going to fucking mutilate him."

"If he could take on Minato and win, what makes you think you can beat him, much less kill him?" Jiraiya asked. "He didn't make Hokage for no reason, you know?"

"Now I get it. That's why the Sandaime seemed to like him more than others hated him." Sasuke said, earning Kushina's glare. "He knew the truth, and probably had to keep it hidden." He looked back at Naruto. "He's got wisdom beyond his years. To go through everything he did at his age is bad enough. I've started to see why he's so caught up on people that help him out. He rarely, if ever, gets true help from anyone. Even Kakashi ignored him, and focused on me. Probably the council's doing, but with him I could never tell for sure."

"The council seems to be the root of all the problems."

"No. The council hates Jinchuuriki in general. At least the civilian half. I don't know why Minato didn't get rid of it when he became Hokage. They're nothing, and don't understand the Shinobi life. But now that he's not a Jinchuuriki..."

"He's not going to let them know. He'll let a select few know, but that's about it. Only those he completely trusts." Jiraiya stated. "Along with those involved, the only ones to ever truly find out the fox is dead is those he tells. I can think of 4 people he'll let know, but that's not a guarantee."

"The Ichiraku's and the Hokage. That's all I can think of."

"No, I don't think he'd tell Tsunade. Even if she is the Hokage. I think there's 3 more: Anko, Iruka, who might actually hook up one of these days, and Hinata, if he noticed. I'm thinking he did, because she does seem to remind me of lavender, so that's a good indicator. Her scent is a good indicator of that." Jiraiya stated.

-Somewhere in the Elemental Nations-

Several holograms appeared in a cave. "Zetsu, report." One of them stated.

"It appears as though the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is no more. **I caught word from a report towards the Hokage that said the Fox is dead.** It may reappear soon."

"And the Nibi?"

"**Still missing.** Not even the Raikage, who knew where she was beforehand knows. **They've lost all contact.** I also managed to get some more information about one of our members." The plant man looked at Itachi. **"Itachi, it seems as though you lied to us."**

"What do you mean?" A figure asked.

"Your means of entry. **The reasoning for your name as Clan Slayer is false."**

"He didn't kill his clan?" The Leader asked.

"Oh he did. But it wasn't grounds for going rogue. **It was on orders.** The Inuzuka Clan had found out the truth. **The council now knows, and the masses will soon follow."**

"And what does that mean for me? I can't go back, because no one..."

"This next piece was apparently let out deliberately. **Itachi Uchiha is being offered a Pardon, on one condition.** He must leave Akatsuki, and return to the village. **If not, he will remain as a Rogue on ground for desertion."**

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Is there a time limit?"

"**4 months. If you are not back by then,** you will remain as a Rogue."

"Leader-sama... I must request time to ponder this. It is something that all Rogues want."

"If you leave, you will be hunted by us as well."

"I still must think on whether or not I should take the offer. I have a lot to consider, you know?"

"You have 3 months. If you do not reach a conclusion then, I will assume you are staying. Until that time, you and Kisame are to stay together."

"Yes sir." Itachi's form dissolved.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Another member asked. This one looked like a hunchback, with a tail. "I do not think it was."

"I am giving the option thought, as well. It does have merits that cannot be overlooked."

-Somewhere in Fire Country-

Itachi and Kisame sat on a rock. "You're really considering this, aren't you?"

"No. I am not considering it. I do not need to think on it."

"They why did... You're going right now, aren't you?"

"Konohagakure has been my home, and killing off the clan was actually a good thing. They were going to destroy my home... our home."

"So what Zetsu said..."

"It was true. The fact that the council knows was bad enough. It was supposed to be taken to the grave with me, the Elders and the Sandaime. I didn't think that my father, if I can even call him that, would keep the plans written down anywhere. I need to see the truth with my own eyes."

At this point a man in Green Spandex entered the clearing on his own. "So... Itachi Uchiha..."

"Are you here to convince me to return?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mean to tell me the pardon was a false statement?"

"When was this?"

"I just received word of it. That means it was issued 2 to 4 days ago."

"I have been out of the village for a week, at least. I have heard nothing. I must confirm this." Just then a Hyuuga Male came out into the clearing. "Gai-sensei, we have received word from Konoha. It appears that if we find Ita..." He looked at the two in front of his sensei. "Are you Itachi Uchiha?"

"If I am?"

"The village would like to offer you a pardon. All Konoha Shinobi that meet you are to let you know. It was decreed official 4 days ago at noon. You will be granted Special Jounin, as the village may not trust you publicly, but the Hokage wishes to extend her apologies for your wronged conviction."

Itachi was silent. "And to think I was worried about you."

"Kisame Hoshigaki is not being offered the same. If you choose to return, then you may return with us, if you wish."

Itachi nodded in response. "I see." He looked at Kisame. "I intend to make use of my request for time off. That is what I would use to get there without them noticing."

Zetsu appeared, putting itachi on guard. "Itachi, there is nothing to worry about. **We already heard the entire thing."**

"Then you know I cannot let you..."

"Get going." Zetsu cut him off, surprising everyone. "Unless Kisame has a problem, Leader-sama will not know."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Zetsu looked at Gai, and then Kisame. Gai noticed, and understood, before managing to knock Kisame out. "We've been working with Konohagakure to take down Orochimaru. **I Have given information to Jiraiya. **It was an exchange for mutual benefit. **Orochimaru is a nuisance.** He must be killed."

Itachi nodded, before looking at Gai. "I will be heading to the village on my own. Continue with your business in the area, and I will hopefully see you there."

Gai nodded. "Come Neji. We must let him go." Neji nodded, and they left Kisame alone. Itachi made a beeline for the village.

00000x00000

Alright, here's a little explanation for something you may be wondering.

And here's the Omake to do so.

**Rose's trip through Naruto's Memories**

Rose had just gotten into Korallo's fur. "Korallo... why is it that he seems so troubled? I don't understand why he can smile like he does, without the pain showing to those that look at the eyes. I just can't believe he would just smile and shrug it all off like it were nothing."

"**You sure you want to know?"** The fox asked.

"Yes. I can't stand knowing he's in pain, but not knowing how to fix it."

"**Very well... just don't go ballistic when you do. Head down the hall, and take the second left, and follow it all the way to the end. Take a right, and then follow that one to a large room with several doors. You'll find your answer there."**

Rose got out of the fur, and followed the directions, finding the room that he mentioned. Several of the doors had locks on them. She went through each door, starting with those that weren't locked. The majority of them was him in happy moments. Ironically, the first she saw was him graduating. The joy he felt was immeasurable. After that, she went to one of the locked doors. "Why is this one locked?"

"_**It is a sealed memory. Something that he won't remember on his own, unless he is forced to."**_

"Korallo?"

"_**I'm still in the cage, but I can talk with you still. The ones that have locks on them are painful memories. The room you're in only holds those up until he came to Serdio."**_

She nodded and managed to open the door. He saw him getting beaten by villagers. He didn't even look 5 years old. _'What the... How could they harm him this badly?'_ She thought.

"_**It was their own ignorance. If we hadn't come to Endiness, and the attacks continued, he would've snapped. That village wasn't standing. The memory of Teuchi giving him his first bowl of Ramen. That's the reason he never cracked. When I said that the lives of a few are the only thing keeping that village up, I wasn't kidding around."**_

Rose seemed heartbroken. _'Is this what I've been fighting for all this time? Humans that would beat up a child for something that wasn't even his fault?'_

"_**If you ask me, the Yondaime probably should've let the village burn. He was an idiot to believe the village would treat him as a hero."**_

Rose left the memory and went to the next locked one. And the next, and the next. Her resolve to help him grew with each one. She also noticed that the majority of them took place before he was 8. When she finally left the last memory, she looked up. "Korallo... How is he even sane?"

"_**With all those sealed memories. That's why he was sane before. Now that they're unsealed, you went through them, he'll need someone to cope with them. Oh, and by the way, he's already gone to the room."**_

"What are you doing here, Rose?" He asked. "And why am I just remembering everything that could possibly make me go insane with pain?"

"_**And now you know why going through his sealed memories was a bad idea."**_

"Now I understand... The sadness in your eyes. The smile... everything. You put on a strong act, one very few will ever see through. I can't say I've suffered like you have, and I know that I've gone through a lot." She said, as she looked at Naruto in sadness. "You may not like being pitied, and that's the only thing that's stopping me from doing just that. You deserve a better hand than you were dealt. The fact you are sane at all is shocking, surprising, and even depressing. I don't think I should let you go back to that... that hell hole."

Naruto looked at Rose blankly. "Yeah, that about sums it up." She looked surprised.

"You mean..."

"You think I sealed them off for no reason? I did that so I never remember the hell they gave me when I was younger. There are some things that should be left forgotten. And you want to know why I still want to protect them?"

"I just can't see how you do it."

"There is a reason I kept shouting about becoming Hokage. The Hokage is the best Shinobi in the village. If I can truly achieve that, I will have been accepted, which is what I wanted all along." Naruto admitted. "What my mom said about the Uzumaki Clan may have been true then, and it flows through me as well. The Will of Fire Jiji mentions often. I don't mean to brag, but I probably have it in the highest degree. I wouldn't be surprised if I did. Now... There's one memory I think you should see, but it's not here. It's in another room. Come on."

He led her to another sealed door in the halls. "This door holds one memory that doesn't fall under any of the other categories. It's a puzzling one. The only one that I can't figure out, no matter how hard I look for an answer. This one is sealed in a different way. I haven't forgotten this one." He opened the lock, and then the door followed. They both went in, and saw Naruto in front of a makeshift tombstone.

He was looking at Haku's grave, and was saddened again. "Why is this one..." An apparition of Haku appeared over the grave.

"Haku... You're alive?"

"_No, Naruto. I'm not."_ the apparition stated. _"I am only here in your subconscious."_

"Why did you do it? Why did you take the strike for Zabuza? You could've lived. We could've helped each other."

"_And what would we have done? There are some things that should be forgotten. I can tell you know this too. I knew it the moment we first met in the forest. You have known pain. The pain of loneliness is something that no one should suffer, self-induced or not. If nothing else, promise me that you will not let someone suffer that pain. Even Sasuke, because I know he is alone as well."_

"I've been trying to do that with him. He just refuses to see it." Naruto's eyes widened. "Maybe he does see it, but won't admit he does. That's why he took the hit for me in the dome."

"_Yes... By the way, what was that fox-like energy? It was so..."_

"Evil? Corrupted? Some other Darkness bullshit?"

"_Yeah. So..."_

"You may be dead now, but that's not something I reveal. But... it's the reason I've been hated all my life. It's not something I can control."

"_Then accept it as a part of life. There are a lot of things we can't control. The past is one of them. We just have to be sure to change what we can, and learn from what we can't."_

"It's like power. If you can't control it, you'll end up hurting someone else in the process. Someone you care for."

"_Exactly. If you can't control something, ignored it if you can't change that fact, but if you can, then do everything in your power to control it. It's like Chakra, in a sense. If your control is bad, your status as a Shinobi is bad."_

Naruto nodded. "And... what if power is something you can't control, but someone else that has it can learn?"

"_Help them find a way to control it, but do not fear the power."_

"The power is only as bad as the one that wields it." The older Naruto said at the same time as the Haku apparition. "That's where I got that saying. It was from someone that was pure of heart, and helped shape my reasoning for helping Sasuke." He said, as they reappeared in the hall.

"And why did you show me that one?"

"Dunno. I guess going through that one calms me down. You probably saw all the memories in the other room. If that's the case, then you've already seen the one with Jiji telling me about who we really are."

"'Never lose sight of who you are, for if you do, you will never figure out anything.' That was some good advice."

"And that's what I live by. I don't regret listening to Haku, even if I didn't realize what he truly meant about power, and could really apply it until I came here."

"That's why you told me that? Because of that memory?" Rose asked, earning a nod. "Coming from someone you trust, dead or not, I should be happy you're sharing this with me."

"I'll be taking some time to figure out a few things regarding my time here so far. Too much has been revealed at once. My mind needs to process it. It still hasn't."

"Just promise me one thing." He looked at her. "Let me know when you have. I'll help you in any way I can."

"Come on, let's go back to Korallo. We have a few things to go through, and I really need some sleep." Naruto stated. She chuckled a bit, and they went back. _'He may be the one to restore my heart. It's been rebuilding ever since I met him, and it's helping me help him. He's got to be the one. The one that can help me help the world, by helping him. That's what Charlie meant when I asked for this. It was him. I just hope I don't have to lose him. I don't think that I'd be able to take it.'_ She thought.

Korallo just grunted at the thought, but didn't say a word. They continued to sleep in Korallo's fur, and left the mindscape the next morning.

00000x00000

*incoherent stuttering* That's all folks!


	7. Fletz and They did WHAT!

…

Alright the first chapter in Disk 2!

Let's go!

**Chapter 7**

The group had arrived in Fletz. "Alright, I think we should talk to a girl named Kaffie in the bar. Over there." Jiraiya stated.

"You're not going to..."

"It has nothing to do with her age, or looks. She's the head of the rumor mill, here. If Lloyd has come, someone's bound to have seen him."

Naruto shook his head. "He's already long gone. I'd say North-Northeast. He's already been in the area, though."

Jiraiya looked at him, as did everyone else. Kushina nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

"Where?"

"The castle. King Zior would probably like to see me again. He'll need to know what's going on. I helped out one of his daughters a few years back. I've been a friend of his family ever since. Of course, few knew." Kushina admitted.

They walked up to the guard's area. It was there that everyone saw a princess. Everyone looked at her in fear. "Princess Emille, could you please name my soon to be born baby?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked rudely.

Kushina noted the rude tone, and narrowed her eyes. "Emille, I could've sworn I told you what was expected of a Princess, or royalty in general."

The princess looked at Kushina. "Do I know you?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you'd forget me _that_ easily. After all, I did save your life 3 years ago, and again a year later. How often do you plan on getting into trouble with bandits and monsters? Honestly?"

The girl looked at her with a blank look. "I don't recall any of that." The guard, however, did remember.

"Ah! Lady Kushina! Do you wish to see King Zior?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what my friends and I came for."

"Then go right in." He let the group pass.

"What are you doing?"

"Lady... Shut up." Naruto said over his shoulder. "being mean may be a strong front, but when you're royalty, you have to care for those you lead. If not, they might as well kill you themselves." He then walked off.

"You're gonna let him do that?" She shouted at the guard.

"I'm sorry, but if he's with Kushina, it's likely she'd kill all of us for doing anything to him. And we don't stand a chance against her alone." The guard replied.

-in the castle-

Kushina and the group came up to the Throne room, and saw Zior. "Hello again, Zior." Kushina stated politely.

"Ah, Kushina! How are you today? We don't talk that often anymore."

"I've been in Serdio for a while. Remember when Lisa said that I'm missing someone that's alive? A relative?"

"Yes, actually I do. Why do you ask?"

"Naruto, could you step forward please?" He did just that and bowed.

"Hello, your majesty."

"Who is this, Kushina? A little young if you ask me."

"This, Zior, is my son. I didn't know that he was alive at the time, but I didn't know if she meant someone else that could've survived my Clan's destruction, or him, so I didn't really get my hopes up. Finally found him in Bale. Or rather, he found me." She admitted. "And get up, Sochi. He's good."

He just looked at her and nodded. "I'm not usually like this, but I find that if you don't bow to royalty first, they may try to do something to you that isn't pretty. It doesn't happen often, and I rarely did that to the Sandaime."

"Please, Kushina is on good terms with my family. And family of hers is fine by me." He stated as he got up. "And please, speak as you normally would."

"Phew! That's a relief. I'm not for all the fancy stuff and formal things are not my thing."

"Same here, Sochi. Same here." Kushina admitted. "Zior, I have a question. Is the Moon Dagger still in the possession of the Royal family?"

"What do you mean? Surely you don't think that someone would try to get it."

"We have reason to believe that someone is. I need to know if it is safe right now." Kushina stated.

"It is safe, right now. You think I should postpone the passing down of the Moon Dagger?" Zior asked.

"No, for now, I think you should just keep it safe, but you should be cautious." Kushina stated. "Sochi, please tell me you figured something out on what they're doing."

Naruto was in thought. "Lloyd said that their plans for the Moon Dagger is 5 months in the making. Has there been any changes in behavior around that time regarding the one that would usually receive it?"

"Emille has been getting for more aggressive recently. Now that you mention it, it would be around the time Lisa and Emille went Horseback riding. Emille's horse ran off, and we found her unconscious. Since then, she's been the way she is now." Zior replied. "Is that good enough?"

Naruto sighed, and then nodded. "There is no physical proof and I'm going to be blunt, but I don't think the Emille everyone sees is the real Emille. I think they pulled a big switch with the one to receive the Moon Dagger so they can get it without problems on the inside."

"No proof?" Zior asked.

"None, and I may be wrong, but if I'm right, and the Emille in the city is a fake, then it would definitely explain the change in behavior, and that also means that someone in the area, more likely than not a group that can benefit from it, is backing the fake. Thieves, Bandits, Thugs, that kind of support. If there's been a rise in activity from any group from that particular class in Tiberoa, then that would support my theory. Still, considering the fact that I haven't seen Tiberoa in it's entirety yet, I can't say for sure."

"That's pretty descriptive, but everything you said does make sense." He looked at Kushina. "He makes more sense than you did when I first met you. And even if he doesn't know much about Tiberoa, I'm surprised he got most of that right. There has been a rise in gang activity, mainly bandits aligned with the Gehrich Gang. I'm not sure where they're based, so I'm afraid I can't help. If I may ask..." He looked at Naruto in confusion. "How did you know about the increase in gang activity?

"I didn't. That was just a possibility that I thought of. I didn't expect it to be true." He shrugged. "Then again, knowing the way I think, I prepare for things I have no idea about, and listening to my gut is far more effective than most would think."

"He really is your son." Zior said. "Alright, if you want to know where they are, I'd head into Donau, first. They've been hitting that city, and I haven't been able to send anyone there to help out. I wish I could say otherwise, and I hate to ask but..."

Naruto looked at the others. "We're in." Dart stated. "It could help solidify your theory."

"Which, I might add, makes sense when you think about it." Haschel stated, as he walked up to Naruto. "Given the insane plans you tend to give, this is a side I didn't think I'd ever see of you."

"Once again, refer to my title as the Most Unpredictable Shinobi of Konohagakure. The unexpected is to be expected, or you'll just find yourself going insane being around me." Naruto pointed out.

"I'll keep that in mind." Haschel stated.

"Kushina, can I ask you for a favor?" Zior asked.

"If it's to deal with the gang, I'll be doing so anyway."

"No, I'd like to ask that you help protect Lisa. The rest of the group seems capable, and you're far better than my guards. I feel she would be safe with you, should your son be right."

Kushina looked at Naruto. "I'm sorry, Zior, but I can't leave my son. I wasn't there for the first 13 years of his life. I don't intend to lose another second."

"Mom, I'll be fine. I got through the hellhole that I call home. I doubt there's much that these guys can throw that will take me down that easily. Plus, I've got the others in case I do need help. I'll be fine."

"I'd take care of her, Kushina." Jiraiya stated. "Naruto may be right, but I don't think I should deprive him of time with you."

"Jiraiya... Why are you really offering?"

"Look, I know how much you want to stick with Naruto, and believe me, I do too. However, if one of us stays behind, it should be me. Blood is thicker than water, after all."

Naruto shook his head, and turned to Rose. "I think you should both stay." She stated, as they all turned to her. "Kushina may be powerful, but I figure she could use some longer range help. That's Jiraiya's point."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "We'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"It's not that I'm worried..."

"Mom, just worry about keeping Lisa safe. And Jiraiya: No research. There is no time for that right now. Remember, they're still after the Moon Objects, and they already have the Moon Gem. We need to make sure that they don't get either of the other two." Naruto stated. "And mom? Keep a close eye on Emille. We may need to, if I'm right. Nothing is out of the question, but don't let anyone know."

"What about a code? Something that only those that know what it is can enter without permission." Kushina stated.

Naruto thought for a moment. "How about this: 'He who laughs last, doesn't laugh best.' is the first part, said by the one trying to enter. The Guard will reply with: 'There is no best laugh if no one will laugh with you.' Everyone got that?" The Dragoons and Shinobi nodded. "Then call in the guards and let them know. Jiraiya, you should make sure that there are no eavesdroppers when the guards are informed, and the no one, save the King, Guards, and us is to know. After the guards are informed, those words are not to be repeated, or written down anywhere."

They all nodded, understanding the gravity of it. "Alright, then we should get going." They all nodded, but Kushina was saddened that he didn't want her tagging along. Naruto stopped at the exit of the room. "Oh, and mom? Check your right pouch." He said, before exiting the room.

She did just that, and found a note.

I'm not worried about you, and you shouldn't worry about me. We've gone a long time without each other. A few weeks until the ceremony couldn't hurt either of us.

Besides, if you get bored, you could always beat up Ero-sennin. I have only caught him peeping once, and I didn't pay him for that one. Use that as an excuse in case you get bored and beat him up.

"I still don't know how he knows what I'm thinking when I don't say much on the subject. I mean, I didn't think he would think _that _far ahead." Kushina paused. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's more of my son than I thought."

-with Naruto-

Naruto and the group went to the bar, and found a map. Kaffie noticed Naruto. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you meet up with an old guy named..."

"Jiraiya? Yeah, I did. He's in the castle right now."

"Wow, I didn't think he could've gotten in there."

"He can with my mom. You got a travel map here that I can have?"

"You're leaving them behind?"

"Unfortunately. I don't like it either, but we need to get going as soon as possible. The Gehrich Gang is a menace, and needs to be stopped. If you know anything, it would help."

She shook her head. "You know, you're kind of cute with those whisker marks."

"Never heard them described like that." Naruto admitted, before she stroked them with her finger gently. He gave off a slight purr, before grabbing her wrist, tightly. "Please, don't do that. They're far more sensitive than most birthmarks."

She nodded, a little bit of fear in her eyes, but also curiosity alongside. He shrugged it off, noting that they were for the same thing. "Anyway, I should get going. It's getting late." Rose looked at him and nodded. "We'll stay at the Inn tonight, if there's room. If not, we'll set up a campsite outside the city limits."

They managed to get enough room at the Inn, but they filled up with the group.

-that night-

Shana was standing on the roof of the Inn. _'Melbu... I haven't heard anything from you since __Feyrbrand. I just wish you could help out.'_ She looked at the Moon that Never sets, and sighed.

"_Well then, I'm glad you finally came outside and asked."_

"Melbu?"

"_Shana, no one else can hear me. Only you, and only when you can see my prison. Just think what you want to say."_

_'Alright. Do you have any idea why they're doing what they're doing? I mean, if they take me there, they'll destroy everything.'_

"_I'm aware, Shana. That's why I want you to learn to control what you can do. The better your control over the power you have, the easier it will be to resist giving into the body here in the moon. You need to be both careful, and in control of yourself. I still don't approve of you healing the girl, but the fact that you did seems to give her pause."_

_'She won't attack without a clear reason to do so. That was the guarantee she gave me a few days back. Unless I give her clear reason to, she won't attack me, much less kill me. And the fact that I'm a Dragoon helps out, too.'_

"_Talk about Irony."_

_'No kidding. But if she ever found out I've been talking to you, though if any of the others tell her she will, she may think I'm not to be trusted. I'm worried about Dart, and if he'll go after her.'_

Rose walked up to her. "If you're worried about me going after you, don't." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"I already know you're the Moon Child. Normally, I'd consider that grounds to attack with deadly force. Right now, I just don't see the point."

"Why not?"

"Naruto is why."

"_Naruto?"_

_'The blonde one I told you about.'_

"He's given me reason to doubt my old ideals. If you get picked up and brought there, I have a feeling that he'll know what to do to both save you, and stop them."

"What do you think he will do?"

"With him? If I say anything, he'll just go and prove me wrong by doing something else. Anyway, you thinking about something?"

"_Let her know."_

_'What?'_

"_Just to see how she reacts."_

"Yeah... You remember when I healed you back at Feyrbrand's Nest?" She nodded. "There's something you should know."

"Are you talking with the body of the God of Destruction?"

"I don't think so. He calls himself Melbu."

"Can he hear me?"

"_Yes, I can."_

Shana nodded. "Good, then I have two things to say to you. Number one: You're an idiot for petrifying Zieg. You would've been better off killing him."

"He said he sees that now. The same guy is trying to get me there."

Rose nodded. "And the second thing... Charlie is not liking the way you did things, even to this day. She's kept herself hidden, even from your old camp. She gave me the key, in case I failed to get rid of the Moon Child, and someone was taking her to the Moon that Never Sets."

"_I see. She took my advice back then. Did she make the Signet Spheres?"_ Shana repeated the words.

"Yes, though, I do question that... Look at me. Back then, we fought as enemies. Now, I'm talking to you as an ally. It's Ironic when I think about it."

"_Tell me something I don't know. The one that wields my power being a Dragoon is slightly more Ironic, if you ask me."_

"We already established that one." Rose raised an eyebrow. "Me being a Dragoon and the Moon Child."

"Yeah, that's also ironic. Slightly more ironic than me talking to you as an ally... But nowhere near as Ironic as the fact that the one that killed off every Moon Child to date, is working with one, to stop the world's destruction."

"_So, you're truly on her side?"_ Shana repeated the words again.

Rose ended up sighing. "At this point, killing her off will do none of us any good. As long as she helps out, she can tag along. But if she gets captured, another one in our group will be the deciding factor on whether she lives or dies. Not me."

"Naruto's the deciding factor?" Shana asked, earning a nod. "Why would you leave it to him?"

"Because whatever he chooses, he'll have a good reason to do so, and he'll be able to combat anything bad with a Bat-shit insane plan, one that I'm likely to love. Either way, Destroying the body of the God of Destruction, and the Moon That Never Sets would mean there is no more Moon Children, and no more danger. At that point, I can finally sleep peacefully, and be with someone I can actually care about, and would worry for me when he doesn't have to."

"_And who might that be?"_

"Naruto. And here's the clincher: He's a Half-blood Wingly." She stated. "Thought you should know."

"_You have got to be kidding me."_

Rose found Shana looking at her with the right face. "His statement." They both looked at the Moon That Never Sets. "We wish." was the simultaneous response.

"_Okay, the two of you working together, knowing who the other is, is ironic enough. The fact that someone that fought Winglies to the death, and won is falling for a Wingly, half-blood or not, is far more Ironic."_

They both sighed. "We know."

"_She heard me that time?"_

Rose nodded. "I guess fighting you all those years ago left something behind. Just know this: She's safe from me. And if it's really Zieg after her, he'll be dead before we're done. My duty to get rid of the Moon Child ended a few days ago. Now, only my duty as a Dragoon remains. We share a duty now, and as such, if there is no trust, there will be no working together. As such, I will put my trust in Shana."

"_It may seem weird, but I thank you. Help her to control the power she has. I already told her that the more control over it she has the longer and easier it will be to resist merging. It won't be easy, and you don't seem to have a lot of time."_

Rose nodded. "I'll make sure to figure out how to, but I don't think I can help out there. Kushina may be able to, but I doubt I could. Controlling a power that isn't yours is not something I can help with easily, if I can even do so. Naruto and Kushina would have more experience, and could help out."

"I don't think I'd ask Naruto. I would be better off asking Kushina for help." Shana stated, before spotting someone running into the forest.

"Is that Naruto?"

"Whether it is or not, don't follow him." Rose stated. "It's something he has to take care of on his own."

Shana nodded. Dart looked at them. "There you are Shana." he noticed Rose. "Rose?"

"There's nothing to worry about from me." She got up, and walked to the door. "If anything happens, it's because Naruto said it was the best, or only way. That is all." She left sight.

"What was that about?"

"Dart... She knows."

"You told her?" He asked, earning a nod. "You should get some sleep, Shana. We'll need it, you more than any of us."

-with Naruto-

Naruto landed in a clearing in a forest. Lloyd entered the clearing. "Glad to see you came alone."

"Did you find anything else out?"

"No, but I originally came here to check on Lenus. Before the Heroes Tournament was the last time I checked on her. Oh, and I did meet Diaz. You were right. It was small, and barely noticeable, but I caught it. It's him."

"Good, well that clears that up." Naruto admitted. "Anything on Lenus's plan?"

"I hope to find out tomorrow evening. Tonight, I'm meeting with you. Oh... and I helped out the Third Sacred Sister Wink, from Millie Seseau."

"Well, trying to make a move on the Moon Mirror already?"

"Not yet. And your progress on the Moon Dagger?"

"May have stunted your Progress, so that would be progress, wouldn't it?"

"Well then, as much as I'd like to talk about where you come from, you'll need to work on getting your wings out without transforming. I'll help you with that tonight." Lloyd stated. "After that, we'll talk."

Lloyd then explained how he usually makes his wings appear, and then did so. Naruto tried the same thing, but got a smaller version. "Keep working on it. You'll get it right eventually."

"How about tonight?"

"It takes weeks to do this." Naruto made 60 Kage Bunshin. "Work on the Wings until you dispel."

They all nodded, and started working on it, getting it the right size, and then decreasing the time to get them to that size. At that point, Naruto gave a description of what the Elemental Nations were like, and Lloyd listened intently.

Naruto looked back towards Fletz. "I should probably get back. Rose is probably worried about me."

"I'll let you know more if I come across it. Remember, I team up with you after the last Moon Object is collected. The Moon Mirror will be last."

Naruto nodded. "20 clones continue working on the Wind spells we haven't mastered to the fourth level. The rest of you continue with the wings. We'll need them to be right if we're going to do anything with the Winglies."

"Right boss!"

Naruto then performed Shunshin, and left the clearing, appearing in the room, Rose sitting on the bed. "So, did you meet with him?" He nodded. "Anything new?"

"He hasn't checked in Tiberoa since before the Heroes Tournament in Lohan." Naruto then explained what he learned about the Wings he'd have.

"That's good. Someone is teaching you how to be a Wingly, and not be arrogant."

"The not arrogant part is me, anyway. I'm not fond of it, and you should know that."

Rose nodded. "There's something I want to ask you."

"Does it have anything to do with what we're doing now?" She shook her head. "Then just ask."

"I know you said you'd let me know, but..."

"Oh... That. I haven't really gotten over it all, but I do know it has been processed. It's just dealing with the fact that it isn't a dream, but reality. I never thought I'd find someone that would care for me here, and definitely not this quickly."

"Korallo helped."

"But even after he left, you still cared for me. Korallo may have helped you come to me, but it was your decision to stay. You've made a list few could ever claim to have made, and enjoy it. And right now... You're actually second highest on the list. Iruka-sensei is the only one that's higher than you, not including blood relatives."

Rose sighed in contentment. "I'm glad you think so highly of me. I really am."

Naruto hugged her and took her down to the bed, and they landed next to each other. "You don't have to be. Just be glad to be alive. That's all there is to it."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, _Kansannao."_ He said, causing her eyes to widen at the last words.

_'He couldn't possibly think of me _that_ highly! Sure Iruka is high up there, but to call me that...'_

"Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Just..."

"Me calling you that was surprising?" She nodded. "You should probably get used to it. You've earned the right to be called one of _those_ by me."

Rose gave a small smile, that he knew meant she appreciated it.

-Barrens, a day later-

Naruto and the group were moving towards an underpass, when Naruto stopped. "We've got company."

They all drew weapons, while Naruto held out an arm, to stop them from advancing. "How long are you planning on hiding?" Naruto asked, looking up and to the right, as 3 people entered their sight.

"How did you know where we were?" Asked the shorter one of the 3.

"Are you part of the Gehrich Gang?" Naruto asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Who wants to know?"

"A potential recruit." Naruto replied.

They jumped in front of him. "What makes you think you've got what it takes?"

Naruto pulled a wallet from his pocket. "Excuse me. Is this yours?" the man widened his eyes, as he checked his pocket, and drew a blade.

"How did you do that?"

"Years of practice and being on your own in a village that prides itself on stealth and security. I've been doing it since I was 4 years old, and on the street."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You really did that?"

"Had to. Remember, they charge me 6 times as much as they charge you, and you get 50% off everywhere but Ichiraku's. I was once went shopping as you, and found out that the shops are biased. Far too biased."

"Roots in the council. They always run the village, not the Hokage." Sasuke pointed out.

The guy looked at him. "You two are hiding something."

Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn. "Just like you're hiding the fact that you're higher in the Gang?" he pointed out. "I think we're all entitled to our secrets, as long as the job gets done."

"Find the hideout on your own. You do that, you're in. But first..." Mappy charged, only to get kicked back by Naruto.

Sasuke only saw what happened. Mappy had tried taking a knife from Naruto, and Naruto got it back. "Nice try on the knife."

"Who said the knife was what I was after?" Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"This stone could be worth something." Mappy said, before he jumped off. Naruto's eyes shadowed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, in a bit of fear. "No..."

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get it back."

"It's not that..." Naruto said, his voice low. "If I see him again... His ass is mine, and when I get home, his head will be stuffed, and mounted on my wall. That is a promise."

Sasuke nodded. "If we come across him, Naruto gets him. I'm not interfering."

"I'm with you. He won't survive, either way." Naruto looked at Rose, his left eye covered by his hair, his right eye Red and Slit.

"That's an understatement." He stated.

"Let's get to Donau. Hopefully, they'll have the information." Albert stated.

They all nodded. "The sooner we get to them, the better. What he took is grounds for complete mutilation."

They all looked at him in surprise. "Just stay calm for now. When we find them, then you go crazy." Rose said, as he nodded with a feral smirk.

"Glad to know I have permission." He replied.

"Just what did they take?" Haschel asked. "I mean..."

"They've got Korallo." Rose said. "And that's why I'm helping. Korallo was a friend of mine, and he's been there all through Naruto's life. That stone is the last thing he has to remember Korallo."

They all nodded, understanding the concept. You don't mess with Naruto's friends and get away with it.

Within 9 hours, they were entering Donau. "Stick in groups of 2 or 3. We have to find a way to get there. If anyone knows where they are, find out what you can."

They all nodded. Dart paired with Shana. Albert with Haschel. Rose and Sasuke went with Naruto.

They had checked the entire city, and no one was truly willing to speak with them about the Gehrich gang. Except for one, which Dart and Shana found.

Naruto, Rose, and Sasuke found someone else that was willing to fight the Gehrich Gang, as she took down 3 of them with relative ease. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'She can't be... can she?'_ She brushed her hair aside. "Stupid bastards taking Lynn... If I had permission I would _so_ kick their ass." Naruto was the only one that heard her, so he walked up to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Naruto, we don't have time for this. We have to..."

"She probably has a grudge against our target." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I believe I heard you say: 'Stupid bastards taking Lynn' and 'If I had permission, I would so kick their ass.' You know where the Gehrich Gang are?"

The girl looked at him in the eyes. "Yeah, I know where they are. I can't get to them without permission, though."

"Why not? Surely with your abilities you could."

"You mean my skill with a hammer?" She asked, curiously.

Naruto and her met eyes, but she saw his lips moving. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. "How..."

"I have great sensory abilities. They took something of mine that I would slaughter an entire army to get back. I'd like to ask you to come along."

"You've got to go through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. To even get in there, you need permission from the King of Tiberoa. Name's Meru by the way. Glad to you know you aren't like others."

Naruto nodded at that. "That's good to know, Meru. Let's get going... Cousin." She froze where she stood.

"Cousin? You must be mistaking me for someone else." She said.

Rose understood the statement immediately. "You mean to say that she's..."

"She's full. I'm half." Naruto stated. "At least that's my guess."

She looked at him in surprise. "You're... Half-Win..." She was stopped by a hand over her mouth.

Naruto then whispered in her ear. "Don't let anyone know. I know you are, and these guys won't judge you, because they didn't judge me after I revealed what I was. The fact that I didn't know until I got to Serdio, means I couldn't have known."

She nodded. "Alright, I get it. Okay, let's go get the others!" She shouted.

Naruto nodded in response. "Quick question. Why didn't we just follow their trail?"

"Because I couldn't sense them when they got far enough, and if I followed them alone, I would've hit a snag along the way. Besides, I can't sense them now. I haven't been able to since they went off my radar. With his reserves as small as they are, it's not easy to track him. Besides, this makes the kill all the more satisfying." Naruto stated.

"No argument there." Rose stated. "Remember, I want a few shots in as well."

"What did they take from you?"

"A friend that's been there for me all my life. He's dead, and the stone he took is all I have left of him. I didn't know my parents, I had no idea who they were until I got to Serdio and found my mother, not your half, and she told me. He helped when no one else would. Now he's gone, and I _will_ get. Him. Back."

"Determined much?"

"You have no idea." Rose and Sasuke deadpanned.

"This happen often?" Meru asked.

"Curious much?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! This is big!"

Sasuke took that moment to put a blank look on his face. "Naruto, are you and Rose together yet?"

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"Because if you aren't, I think I found someone to match you in personality." that statement earned 3 bonks to the head by fists. "I was only pointing something out, jeez."

Naruto and Meru looked at each other. "Evergreen Forest. My grandfather is somewhere in there."

"Where I was born. Good to know. I can help you out there... But they may not like me." She said a little down.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "I think I can convince them otherwise. My existence is a testament to the impossible. It's only natural for me to make the seemingly impossible, possible."

"A Half-blood, a Jinchuuriki for a being that almost destroyed our home, with no parents to note, and no one knew who they were? Just being alive is impossible, much less have any sanity left."

"It's not that I'm not insane. My time here is a good indicator. It's just that I accept the Insanity as a part of life. How many times to do I have to say it?" Naruto asked.

"Insanity is a part of life... Not a bad thing, either. Kind of like it." Meru said, as they reached a house. "Wait, this is Lynn's house."

"Dart and Shana are in here." Naruto said, as Haschel and Albert came up to them. "Anything?"

"Nothing. No one will talk. However, a Sacred Sister of Millie Seseau was here a while back."

"Third Sacred Sister. Her name is Wink." They all looked at him. He looked at Rose. "Something I found out back then." She nodded.

"Alright. So who is this?"

"Someone that gave us information on the Gehrich Gang, after nearly knocking out 3 of their members. In return, she's coming with. Good with a Hammer."

"Also a good dancer." Meru pointed out.

"I'd place you as an acrobat, to be honest. I guess that would help out." Naruto said, before knocking on the door. A girl answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"A couple of my friends seem to be in here. Their names are Dart and Shana. Can I see them?"

"Sure, come on in." They all walked in. "Meru, did you lead them here?"

"No, but they're after the Gehrich Gang. Lynn went after them too, and he hasn't been heard from since." Meru stated. "That's why I'm going with them. If you can't go, I think we can get there."

"You're really going, Meru?"

"Yes, I am. I'll make sure Lynn gets back. They have their own reasons to go after them."

"Please... I beg of you..."

"We'll get him out of there, no matter what state he's in." Naruto stated. "But first we'll need to know what he looks like."

"Oh, I know what he looks like. Lynn's a good friend of mine." Meru stated. "We'll be good there."

"Then all that's left is to get permission from King Zior." Naruto stated. "Good thing my mom is there right now. Same with Ero-sennin." Naruto drew a bit of blood, and went through a few handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu."

"**What's up, bro?"** Gamakichi asked.

"Gamakichi, I need you to let Ero-sennin know that we need to come back to the Twin Castle. We've got their location, and we need to pass through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. And if you can... Tell my mother that they've got Korallo, and I'm gonna skin the one that took him, cut off his head, have it stuffed, and put it on my wall when we head back."

"**Ouch, man. Kick their butt twice as hard for me, Three times as hard if your mom ain't coming."**

"Glad to see you still back me on this."

"**I already got word from pops on the situation. The Toads are glad for the guy helping you out, even if it was before you signed with us."** Gamakichi replied.

"Talking frog? COOL!" Meru shouted.

"**HEY!"**

"Toad! Not frog!" Naruto shouted after Gamakichi.

"Sorry..." Meru shrunk back, before her smile returned, and looked in Gamakichi's eyes. "You think I can bring out one of these things?"

"Not likely, but it's possible to use Mana... I think. I have no idea. I use Chakra, not Mana."

"Aww... Oh well. Let's go!"

The toad looked at Meru. **"Bro, she's almost exactly like you."**

"I said the same thing." Sasuke admitted.

"Shut it Teme!"

"Just admit it Dobe!"

"I never denied she was like me! I'm not going for her like _that_! Believe it or not, she's family, but not that kind." Naruto retorted.

"He does have a point there." Rose pointed out. "He never did say she wasn't like him."

Meru and Naruto looked at each other. "They're right. We are." they both said simultaneously. "Weird."

Then Naruto got an idea. "Banzai!" They looked at each other. "Damn."

"She's more like I was at 10." Naruto said. "I still have traces of that in me, though."

They all looked at the two. "This is just creepy." Sasuke stated.

"For some reason, I think this is all planned by someone. And I'm not talking about Lloyd, or his current boss. I'm thinking someone higher." Naruto stated.

"You don't believe in coincidences." Rose admitted. "Why do you think this is planned?"

"Water element, skills with a hammer, and the power to back it up." Naruto said, earning a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding me."

"I wish I were. Maybe they're trying to do this to prove a point. I don't know what, but I will find out."

Meru put her arm around Naruto. "You and I are gonna along great."

"Just don't get too close. You may not live long." Naruto warned.

"Noted. Now come on, let's go!" Meru ran out the door. Naruto shrugged. Sasuke sighed. Rose raised an eyebrow. Everyone else was thinking the same thing. _'Okay, who made a female clone of Naruto?'_

"I don't think we should let her get too far ahead." Naruto said. "And whatever you do... _never_ let her get bored. If she's anything like me, that will incite extreme chaos, and possibly a mob."

"Okay... we should go. Thank you for your time." Sasuke stated, knowing just how right Naruto would be regarding Meru. They all left, and found Meru.

"Slowpokes!"

"We had to say goodbye, and you didn't wait up." Naruto pointed out. "At least we're here now, and not 3 hours late."

"Hey, don't go pulling a Kakashi on us." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Unless you want to piss someone off." Rose stated.

"Okay, there is that, but I still wouldn't dream about it. I'd just do it on a whim." Naruto shrugged. "Now let's get going to Fletz."

-in Fletz-

Kushina was sitting in Lisa's room. "Kushina, I think something's wrong with your son." She said, looking at the sky.

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened, but... the stars are saying he's angry. No, beyond angry." Lisa stated.

Jiraiya entered the room. "Kushina we've got a bit of trouble."

"What happened to Naruto?" She questioned with a glare.

"Nothing to him... But the Gehrich Gang has Korallo."

Kushina was silent, before looking at Lisa. "He's got reason to be pissed, that much is certain."

"You mean that's what happened?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Okay, did I miss something?"

"She just found out Naruto was beyond Angry."

"Anyway, we have to meet with Zior. He has to get through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. Oh, and he left a message with Gamakichi for you. It was written down."

Mom,

Don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine. But a Bandit named Mappy won't be. The only thing I intend on leaving intact is the head, and I'll be stuffing it, and mounting it on my wall when I get home.

Anyway, we've found another Full-blood. If you tell Ero-sennin that she's exactly like I was at 10 years old, he might know how to get to her... that is if he knows how Jiji did. Her name is Meru, and no, I'm not going after her as a girlfriend, no matter how much Sasuke brings it up.

Kushina's eyes widened, before she continued reading.

Anyway, we're fine, and I'm acting as a possible recruit for the Gehrich Gang. I've already found out where they are, or rather, a general direction. They've got Korallo there, and someone from Donau is worried about someone else there. We should be there within 24 hours.

NUN

Kushina looked at Jiraiya. "This is big."

"What is?"

"Lisa, I have to talk with your father for moment. Jiraiya?"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like _that_. I'll keep an eye out." Jiraiya then shunshin'ed out.

"Kushina, I'd like to come as well. Maybe I can meet your son." Lisa suggested.

"Alright, but he's already taken."

-the next day-

Naruto and the group got to Fletz. They saw the guard, and Meru walked up to him. "We need to see the King."

"Meru, let me handle this." Naruto said. "He who laughs last, doesn't laugh best."

The guard looked at him. "There is no best laugh when there is no one to laugh with." he paused. "Go ahead in." He moved out of the way.

"Man am I glad we came up with that one." Naruto said, as they walked into the castle. Jiraiya landed in front of them, half-scaring Meru.

"Who are you?"

"That's her?" He asked, earning a nod from Naruto. Jiraiya looked at her. "Damn. I thought you were kidding for a second."

"I've got a hammer, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Calm down, Meru. He's slightly better than I am."

"Slightly?"

"And it's only because of his experience in 2 wars." Naruto continued.

"Are you ignoring me?"

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a confusing look. "Did you say something?"

Jiraiya face faulted. Rose laughed at that one, as did Sasuke, Naruto and Meru. "Oh man, NOW I know why Kakashi-sensei always did that to Gai-sensei!" They all continued, until Kushina coughed.

"I believe you came here for a reason?"

"Oh, right. Where is..." Kushina tossed a piece of paper to everyone. "Get going. I already got them for you."

Naruto and the group looked at the paper. "I didn't think you'd be that fast."

"Oh, I could've gotten them to you faster if I went after you. However, someone wanted to meet you Sochi." A princess in a yellow dress came down the stairs.

"So, you are Kushina's son?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow, when you said he was cute, you weren't kidding."

"MOM!" Naruto shouted with a blush.

Lisa pulled a pair of earplugs out of her ears. "I still heard him through them."

"Told you you'd need them." Kushina replied.

"Please tell me you're not setting me up with her..."

"Why would I do that?" Kushina asked. "Unless..."

"No!" He looked at Rose. "My heart is already taken. No one else can get it from her, either."

She smiled at that. "I don't intend to let it go either." He smiled at that.

Kushina nearly glared at Rose. "There is nothing you really need to know right now, Kushina. It'll be explained later."

She nodded. "Are you sure, Sochi?"

"Yes, Mom. I am." He got close enough to whisper in her ear. After he did, her eyes widened.

"This has to be a joke. Not even your father got like _that_!"

"I wouldn't joke about that. I know this is the truth, and it's not out of desperation, either. A friend brought us together, and we're staying together without his guidance. Now I have to get that friend back. For his sake, her sake, and my sake. Even in death, we are still one."

She opened her mouth and closed it. "I see. And nice job with Jiraiya. That was pretty funny."

"Kakashi does it all the time to Gai-sensei." Naruto shrugged. "Since we have what we need let's get going."

"Don't you think you're running us ragged?" Dart asked. Everyone looked at him with an "Are you serious?" look. "What?"

"You're not tired yet, are you?"

"No, but..."

"Shana, are you tired?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. I've had more stamina than usual lately. I'd call it strange, if I didn't know why."

Naruto nodded. "You were obviously concerned about Shana, but she's fine. And we all know why she is... except maybe Meru, but she'd find out sooner or later, anyway."

They all nodded. "We'll rest up before we head into the Valley, but we'll do so at the entrance. I have a feeling we'll need to. And I still have 5 Sharks left. They're quite filling. These days, I only need to eat half of one for 2 days travel."

They all nodded. "Alright, let's stock up, and then get going." Naruto said, as they left. "Oh, and Mom? Tell Jiraiya that we're going to use the call signs for the Toads. Those that go on Front guard duty are to know, but no one else. The other guards aren't."

"Right." She replied, as she picked Jiraiya up... before she slapped his face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You fell asleep."

"No I didn't! And why do I have a headache?" He looked around. "What happened to Naruto?"

Lisa walked up to Jiraiya. "He's gone already. I think you hit your head too hard."

"Wait... I remember that he..." He looked at Kushina. "Remind me to smack Kakashi when we back."

"Why would I do that?"

"He mimicked Kakashi perfectly from the Kakashi/Gai scenario. Next thing you know, Naruto's gonna be 3 hours late to everything, and reading porn in broad daylight... _in public._"

Kushina looked at him. "If that happens, I'm getting first shot."

"And I'd follow up with a certain technique he uses on new Genin: 1000 years of Death."

"That's just wrong."

"Not if use my own version. It uses an open palm, instead of fingers." Jiraiya made a pose with one hand, and Kushina recognized the form of the hand. "This is the way my hand will be."

"You're joking."

"Not by a longshot. And he'll deserve every bit of pain he gets from it."

Lisa looked between them. "Something I should know?"

Kushina whispered in her ear. "That's just wrong."

"Considering the fact he's planning on using something that could grind up and churn the body like a whirlpool..."

"Hurricane." Jiraiya corrected. "Naruto's words, and I quote, 'That thing looks like a Miniature Hurricane.' That's what he said when he used it the first time successfully." Kushina and Lisa looked at him, before Kushina nodded.

"You know, that actually fits." Kushina made a Rasengan in her hand. Lisa looked at it closely.

"Wow. A miniature hurricane... I actually think it fits. But I'd call it a Hurricane compressed into a ball."

"See what I mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, and I can wholeheartedly agree."

-in town-

Naruto went to a different store, but without Rose. He looked around. "Looking for something for a friend?" someone asked him.

"Yeah. You think you can have something made?"

"Sure, it should be easy. Anything similar to what you have in mind?"

"That's why I'm looking right now." Naruto admitted. He went to another box nearby. "That one. Size 8."

"What's the occasion?"

"Preparation for something after a few friends of mine and I take care of some business that will last a while."

"Wow. Planning ahead?"

"Yeah. It's not really my thing, to be honest. But something like this would deserve it."

"I see. That will take a while to get done."

"There's more to it than that." Naruto added. "That one can wait for a while. I've got 3 years to get that one." Naruto then went to another box. "This one, on the other hand. You think I can get it customized?"

"How so?"

Naruto pulled out a drawing. "A gem of similar color to this, with the same marking in the center."

"Oh... that can be done within 3 days. Anything else to be put in it? An engraving? Enchantments?"

Naruto looked at the shopkeeper. "Enchantments? What kind can you place?"

"They're not easy. But I can get it done."

Naruto looked at her. "What can put in them?"

"Mainly enhancements for things, protection from poisons, and the like."

"Can you get an extreme protection from physical and magical attacks?"

"How extreme?"

"Could probably stand up to a Magically induced Tornado, and not crack."

She nodded. "That would take a weeks time total."

"Okay, that would make things about right. How much for both?"

"Well, the first one would be 3,000 gold. The second, including Enchantments, and everything else, Do you want the enchantments on both?"

"No, only on this one." He pointed to the one on the counter. "The other one I'd like to have this engraved into it. Gem is the same for both." He handed a piece of paper to the lady.

"I see. And what does it say?"

"I figure it's best if it's put in there exactly as it is on there. Those runes are in a long dead language we both know. That's about it."

"I see. I'll make sure it gets done. That'll be 7,000 gold pieces. You sure you can afford that? You seem young."

Naruto pulled out a bag. "When you're alone for most of your life, you learn a few things. How to make and manage money is one of them. I've got a lot to spare."

"Alright, the necklace is first. Should be done in a week. I'll put up a sign in front when it's done, so look for it."

"Put 'Fox in the Hole' on the sign. It's a code that I use for a few things like this."

"Sure thing."

"Alright, I'll be in the country for a while. I hope to stick around for a while." Naruto said, as he walked to the door. "Thanks for the help."

"Of course."

-with the others-

Rose walked up to Sasuke. "Any idea where Naruto is?"

"He's not here. That's all I know." Sasuke stated. "I'm willing to bet that he's buying supplies for something big, though. That's about all I can really say. I just hope that Mappy goes out in a blaze of glory."

"Oh he will." Naruto said, earning everyone's attention. "Boss is currently trying to find supplies for something really BIG, and flashy."

"How flashy we talking?" Sasuke asked.

"He won't say, and I don't really know."

"But you're him." Dart pointed out.

"At this point, I don't know what I'd do. I don't plan ahead of time. I make it up on the spot. Big and flashy is all that's guaranteed."

They all looked at him. "He's got a point there. We've got the supplies on our end."

"Weapon Shop. That's where boss is at. I'm out." he poofed out, and everyone nodded, and went towards the weapon shop. They found Naruto paying for a lot of supplies.

"Thank you. If I may ask what is all this for?" the shopkeeper asked, as Naruto was putting it all away.

"Getting a friend back, and taking out the bastard that took him. And I intend to use it _all_ to get him back." Naruto replied.*

"What could you do with that much wire?"

"Trust me on this one. You don't want to know." He replied, before seeing the others. "Hey guys."

"What did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see, 70 feet of wire, 400 Throwing knives, not Kunai, mind you... oh, and a Smoke bomb I intend on remaking into something else when I get the chance."

"Do we even want to know what?" Shana asked.

"Probably not... Meru might, though." Naruto replied. "Rose, it's what happened to Carrie's place. That's what I plan on doing to it."

"Ouch. You plan on using that on him?"

"No, he's getting much worse than that." Naruto stated, making Rose look at him with a smile.

"Good. I was thinking that it was not enough."

"Could somebody tell me what's going on?" Meru asked.

"I'll explain _that_ one later. For now... It's getting late. We should hit the Inn, and get some rest."

They did just that, and got more rest than the last time.

00000x00000

Chapter end!

Notice that I didn't mention Fester once. He is in the game, and still is in Fletz, but given Kushina's standing with Zior and his family, she could do just that. Kushina is already familiar with Fester, so they don't really need introducing.

**Jain:** Why are you doing this one?

**AG000:** Hey, I've been playing through the game recently, and I beat Faust just before finishing up this chapter. I marked it with an asterisk (*).

**Jain:** I noticed. And what about the others?

**AG000:** N:CS has chapter 13 in progress. TWD I haven't started the next chapter. N:UP has the next chapter almost finished, but I can't cut it off without cutting off with a cliffhanger on my part. It's not one I can recover from, and I'm the one writing it.

**Jain:** What about the others?

**AG000:** Nothing new for them, either. Remember, I have to search for jobs now.

**Stardust Dragon appears.** I just got word that you're making a Dragon crossover.

**AG000:** You're not going into it. It's not a Yugioh Crossover. Legend of Dragoon Crossover... and this is that story.

**Stardust:** AW! Why not?

**AG000:** Because you're not part of the other half. Here. **Tosses a cookie.**

**Stardust:** Fine. But don't think this changes anything.

**AG000:** Oh? And would this change your mind? **Pulls out a tray of cookies.**

**Stardust:** Maybe. **Another tray appears.** That's enough.

**Judgment Dragon:** Rate and review please!


	8. Big points, Ghosts, and the end?

…

**Chapter 8**

Naruto and the group had just reached the gate to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity.

Naruto went to the side and sat down. "We'll rest up here. Something tells me, we'll need it."

They all looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know... This place is giving me the creeps, and my Chakra and Mana senses are going haywire. I couldn't sense a Fully powered Virage if it were standing right on top of me right now." He paused. "And that's why Mappy got away. He went through here, a place where my senses couldn't track him."

"Couldn't you use the Wind Pulse Tracking?" Albert asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Already tried it. Too much interference. I can't get anything beyond the gate."

They all sighed and sat down, while Sasuke made a Campfire. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Shana asked.

They all looked at Naruto. "I'm afraid I don't have one." Sasuke sighed.

"I believe counting on him for a plan won't work here."

"It will... Just give me maybe 30 minutes. If I don't have a plan by then, it would probably be best to play it by ear, and think on the fly." Naruto said, earning raised eyebrows, and nods all around.

The next 30 minutes went by in silence. "That's 30 minutes." Naruto said. "And I'm afraid there is no plan for the Valley. After it, though, that's where the plan can kick in."

Haschel raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll buy. How do you expect us to get through here?"

"The valley, we'll have to play by ear. Stay on guard the entire time, and be ready to draw a weapon at a moment's notice. With my senses out of the picture, that's the best we've got right now."

"What about my Sharingan?" Sasuke pointed. "Surely it can..."

"Won't work." Naruto cut him off, making him scowl. "This valley isn't just thick with Mana. It's also got Chakra, and a few others. If you use the Sharingan: You'll probably go blind."

He stopped scowling for a moment and blinked. "How do you know?"

"If not for the fact there's at least 7 different energies, not including Chakra and Mana, the amount of energy in this valley would be visible. In a way, it already is." Naruto looked at the Valley. "The corrupted gravity is one way to figure out there's a lot of it. Unless I'm mistaken, this was one of the battlefields during the first Dragon Campaign."

"He's right. Nature has gone bat shit insane, to put it bluntly." Rose stated. "And it's because of the clash of energies that does it. 3 or 4 are fine. Anything above 6 is asking for trouble. But what's the Seventh?"

"I can only recognize 4 of them: Human Chakra, Dragoon Mana, Wingly Mana, and Nature Chakra. The rest I have no idea. I only know of the Nature Chakra because of Ero-sennin. He uses it in what he calls Hermit Mode. If I had it, I'd call it Sage Mode. For now, eat up and get some rest. We'll need it, because this is the last stop before we take out the Gehrich Gang." Naruto ended, earning a few nods.

After they ate, Meru tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Can we talk?" She looked a little troubled, but only Naruto could tell. Rose looked, but didn't realize what it was.

Naruto looked at Rose and gave her a face she understood, and nodded. "Alright." He got up and walked off out of ear-shot.

"What's troubling you?" Naruto asked.

"That obvious?"

"Remember when we established that you and I think alike?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Your face said it all."

"Oh..."

"So, what up?" He asked, softly.

"Well... Why haven't you told anyone else in the group? Sasuke and Rose know, but none of the others, as far as I know."

"The aren't really used to your presence. We all have our secrets. Rose knows most of mine, but what she doesn't know, no one but me does. I would easily say Haschel suspects you have a secret, but hasn't asked. He knows that people have their secrets. Dart seems to have a bit of bad blood with people that threaten him, and they all know the history of Winglies and Dragoons. Not a pretty one. They accept me, because before I even found out, I was helping them. They've accepted me before I knew what I was."

"But its different with me."

"Rose and Sasuke are the only ones that know, because they were there, and I actually trust them to know that it shouldn't get out without your permission. Sasuke wouldn't care either way, and probably would only say anything if he were asked, and even then he might blow them off. He's an Emo Duckbutt. 'nuff said. Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"What's an Emo Duckbutt?" Meru asked.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "You see his hair?" She looked. "It's in the shape of a Duck's butt. He's Emo, but I haven't seen him cut himself. Hence, Emo Duckbutt."

"You know, I actually see it." Meru stated. "It fits."

"I know, right?"

They both laughed at that. When they stopped Meru spoke. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Lightening the mood. It's gotten pretty tense around here."

"You can thank Mappy for that one."

"Oh... right. I don't know how to thank you for that."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto held out a hand. "Friends and family stick together. We're all friends, and in your case, we're cousins. We support and help each other out... No matter how annoying we can get."

"Other Winglies just don't see it that way. Too arrogant for their own good, trying to think in the past."

"That's gonna get them killed, you know?" Naruto pointed out.

"It is?"

"When you think you're in the world of the past, you forget about the present and that things change. Arrogance because of the past, means weakened states. That's what would kill them." Naruto stated. "We'd have to change that mindset, or Winglies will really be extinct."

"Good luck with that. I don't see how that can happen."

"And that means I have another goal. I just hope I'm right, and you're a Dragoon. That'll get them thinking different for a while."

"Yeah, that would be Ironic."

"I know, right?" She nodded with a smile.

"Let's get back to the others." He nodded, and they walked back.

"So, what was wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a few questions. Nothing really big right now. More for later, when it actually applies." Naruto shrugged.

They then put it off, but Sasuke knew he was covering something up. And he had a feeling he knew what it was.

They rested up, with 2 people taking watches at a time. After everyone had gotten 6 hours of rest, they all woke up... to Sasuke and Meru cooking a few eggs on a rock. Naruto looked at them. "Meru? Sasuke?"

They both looked at him, and then back at each other, before backing up a little from each other. "Sorry..." She said, quietly.

Sasuke ignored it, and looked at Naruto. "Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"I'm not that picky. Any way is good with me." he replied, the others shrugged, not caring either way.

After they ate the eggs, though Naruto didn't eat as much as usual, looking at the gate every now and then, they got up and Naruto spoke once again. "In this valley, I won't be able to sense anything that's coming our way, so be on guard, and ready to strike at a moments notice, but don't attack needlessly. That'll get us killed faster than being off guard."

They all nodded, except for Sasuke who sighed. Meru glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, but he didn't give any sign that he noticed. Naruto walked up to the nearby guard, and said a few things, before he called up, and the gate opened. Naruto turned the others and nodded, before they walked as a group into the valley.

XxX

The moment they found floating rocks, was the moment they all had the same thought. _'Okay, Insanity doesn't cover this trip.'_

Naruto and Meru were the only difference. _'Floating rocks... Nice.'_ was Meru's thought.

Naruto just sighed. _'Insanity isn't what I'm worried about. I'm more concerned about me not being surprised at this.'_

As they jumped from rock to rock, waiting when the way across was to small for all of them, though Sasuke and Naruto didn't wait. They just jumped onto other rocks to get across. They slowly made their way to the top, taking out 2 Giant Eagle-like birds on the way.

XxX

The group had finally made it to the top, but Shana started shivering. "No... Not again." Naruto and Rose immediately knew what that meant.

"And my Danger Senses are going haywire, too." Naruto stated.

Dart, Rose, Sasuke, Naruto and Shana all nodded, knowing what this meant, and said one word. "Virage." Haschel, Albert and Meru were surprised at that.

"What do you mean?"

"It happened before we met up with you, Haschel." Naruto said, pointing Dragon Horn out towards the Exit. "Volcano Villude, to be exact."

They nodded, knowing it was something that would be better off left alone for the time being. They walked, weapons drawn. They came up to the Virage, which was blocking the path out, and woke up. "Looks like getting past this guy isn't going to come by easily." Naruto said, unsheathing Dragon Horn.

"Looks that way." Dart said, preparing for an attack. "But this one has legs."

"Of course. That means this is one is bound to be a bit tougher." Naruto said. "But remember Dart. We've gotten better since then, and I think it's time we hit pay dirt!"

"Right!" They all shouted, as they charged the legs.

Naruto started by cutting off an arm, Sasuke doing the same with the other one. Meru jumped higher than the others originally thought impossible, but Rose noticed the small wings on her back helping her out. She landed on the shoulder and sent one smack to the back of the head, sending it forward a bit, as Haschel managed to hit the leg to make the Virage hit the ground. Naruto then jumped back, followed quickly by Sasuke. "Rose! Sasuke! Dart! Slice and Dice!"

"Right!"

They landed quite a few cuts in rapid succession, but Naruto backed up a bit, before channeling a Lot of Chakra into his arm, before swinging Dragon Horn once. Cuts appeared all across the Virage's Body, legs, and head. If you were looking closely, you'd see that, from the elbow down, Naruto's arm was moving at speeds beyond 65 MPH.

Shana had an arrow drawn, but hadn't let it go yet. "What are you waiting for, Shana?" Dart shouted.

"It's not dead yet, and I'm still charging up for this one. It won't get rid of it like this! We have to..."

Naruto landed next to her. "Shana, we've got about 12 seconds before it gets back up. It may be weakened now, but the moment it gets back up, The rest of us should try to get it near the edge. That's when you let it fly as a Knock back arrow."

"It's taking a little too long to charge it up."

Naruto thought about it for a minute. "Dragoon the strike. It should help channel it better." she nodded and turned into the White Silver Dragoon. She channeled the Magic into the bow, and didn't even try to use an actual arrow. She readied it as a Knockback shot, charged with the power of the moon.

The Virage managed to get back up, and screeched. "Let's do this!"

Naruto charged a pair of Rasengan, and charged. Rose took to the skies as the Dark Dragoon and landed a hit to send the Virage reeling a bit. Dart launched a Flameshot spell at it, sending it back even further.

Naruto then got in front of the Virage and landed 2 hits right on the torso, sending it back, and jumping off, putting it right at the edge. "Shana! NOW!" He shouted.

"Alright! Moon Shattering Shot!" She released the arrow, which then multiplied into 300 before it started hitting the Virage, which was knocked back a few inches with each hit, before it fell off. They all looked at her in surprise at the arrow that split.

"That was... wow." Haschel stated, in awe.

Shana turned back to normal, and took a few breaths. "That was... tiring..."

Naruto and Dart were right next to her. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Are you sure? We can stop for a bit. Something like that is bound to cause exhaustion."

"I'm fine, really. Just not used to using that much Mana at once. That was the same amount for 20 Moonlight Spells."

Naruto looked at her in the eyes with worry in his own. She noticed. "What are you worried for?"

"You're a friend. Do I need another reason?" he asked softly. She shook her head with a small smile, as he held out a hand, which she grabbed, before he put her arm over his shoulders and walked her to a rock and sat her down. "After something like that, some of us are gonna need a breather. I was hoping to not have to rest until after the Gehrich Gang is gone, but it looks like we'll need to." He looked at the others. "And I hope there are no objections?" he sounded like he was asking a question, so everyone else shook their heads. "Then we'll rest up here. Shana." He handed her a Yellow Pill.

"Is that..."

"Not a soldier pill. Those things taste disgusting. This is one of the Naruto Style Plasma Pills, which was based off of the Akimichi Food pills. They usually have a set of 3 Colored Pills, I never did get those, but this one, believe it or not, tastes somewhat like Miso Ramen. It was the closest thing I could get." He looked at Shana. "It usually speeds up Chakra recovery, and I don't use them often. I only have 3 of them, and they're hard as hell to make right. If it works for Mana as well, you'll be ready in about 4 minutes."

She nodded, and ate it. "This... this is actually pretty good." She looked at him. "I could actually taste spaghetti noodles, a half-Chicken, half-beef liquid soup, a few pieces of Sushi..."

"Not Miso ramen." Naruto said. "That... that was Ichiraku's Surprise Ramen. I taste tested _that_ one."

"Wait... You know the ingredients for it?"

"I know what each one tastes like. When it comes to Ramen, or noodle Soup in general, I can pick out each ingredient, even if everyone else can't pick up 1 or 2. I've had Ramen so much thanks to the villagers... That's just sad that I could do that."

"No kidding." Dart pointed out.

"What's really sad is that your own home pushed you to do that." Rose pointed out. "Why do you want to go back there, again?"

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Baa-chan: To be Hokage, the leader of my village, that is my dream. Doing that, I will have finally proved I'm me, and not a demon like they think I am." Naruto replied, as he sat down and closed his eyes, his back to a wall. "Any more questions?"

"Why would they think you're a demon?"

"Humanity, believe it or not, is ruled by their emotions, not their mind. Those that listen to their mind first, emotions second, forget a part of who they are. There are a select few that listen to their heart, and act on that, rather than logic or emotions. Out of everyone I've ever heard of... 4 people listened to their heart first, and placed Logic and Emotions second. The Sandaime, Yondaime, a man named Kaiza who died without regrets... and Dart." They all looked at him, Dart had a shocked look.

"Why me?"

"It's the way you are. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it in your actions. It seemed clouded a while back, but now that the skies have cleared, so to speak, you listen to your heart. If you do that, you'll live a live without regrets." Naruto raised his head, and opened his eyes. "I've been trying to do that myself. It's hard to do when you can't understand what it's saying. Quick question... Am I looking at the sky, or are we on the bottom of a rock, and I'm looking at the ground?"

Everyone blinked a few times, and bust out laughing. "Hey, I'm serious here! I lost count how many times we switched gravitation pulls!" They laughed harder, and Naruto started chuckling, before joining in on the laughter. After a while, they all stopped. "So... I lost my train of thought..."

"It's like they say, Laughter is the best medicine." Haschel stated. "Back as for the question earlier.. Why would they think you're a demon?"

_'Damn, I was hoping to get out of that one.'_ Naruto thought, as everyone looked at him. He then sighed. "You don't realize what someone wants when they change the subject, do you?"

"Oh, I know. But the more you change it, the more I want to know." Haschel replied.

He sighed again. "I'll put it to you this way. A demon attacked. I was born. This happened the same day. You do the math."

"They thought you were that demon?" Albert asked. "Your home is screwed in the head, Naruto."

"Now, picture someone that becomes the best leader they've had, after going through a childhood like that. What do you think would happen, if all he ever did was protect the ones that wanted him dead?"

"He'd kill them at a moment's notice."

Naruto shook his head. "This is what I'd do: First: Get rid of the Civilian Council. They don't realize the life Shinobi lead. Second: Get the standards up. Trust me, the village needs it. Third, and most important: Continue to protect them, like I have been, because they finally accepted me for who I am." He looked at Dart. "I have the sinking feeling that Dart and Rose both see what I'm saying."

They both nodded. Sasuke shrugged. "One of the reasons I respect you... but you're still a dobe."

"Shut up, Teme." Naruto shot back, before they looked at each other for a few seconds and laughed. "Okay, looking back now, that's probably the _only_ thing that hasn't changed between us."

"I believe this is something you'd say: Found a name, and it stuck."

"Oh yeah, it stuck alright."

-Somewhere in Millie Seseau-

A girl with Strawberry pink hair looked at the animals surrounding her in a forest clearing. "Is something wrong?"

"_Yes. We have received word that someone is looking for you."_ One of the wolves stated.

"No one would be looking for me... I have no one left that will look for me."

"_Are you sure? They gave your name, and that you could have survived the..."_

"Please... don't mention that. It's not my home any longer."

"_The rumors among the birds say that he goes by the name Haschel."_ She tensed up at this. _"Do you know him?"_

"I... I don't know... I think I do, but..."

"_Your memory problems?"_

"Yeah... Thanks for letting me know."

"_Do you want us to let them know?"_

"No... if they come near, just lead them to me. If this can get me to remember, then by Soa, I will. But... if they're looking for me, then I doubt they'd find me easily." She said, before a bird landed on her shoulder. "What's up?"

"_One of them can talk to birds. I came as fast as I could, thinking you may want to hear it."_

"Hear what?" She asked, curious.

"_There is one looking for you, and he got some help. That one used to carry a fox sealed in his gut, as he said. He can speak all canine languages, meaning he could understand the wolves, he can talk with several species of birds, mice, and the like. Not felines, though. The one named Haschel says he's looking for his daughter, and has been for 20 years, now. The one that's helping him..."_ The girl dropped to her knees clutching her head. _"Are you okay?"_

"Haschel... Master... He was... dad..." She passed out.

The wolf looked at the bird. _"Don't look at me! I didn't expect this to happen! But that wasn't all. There was another one, one that he really hopes she would know. Dart Feld. If she recognizes the name, and he's right, that means her father and her son are traveling together as Dragoons, now."_

"_Did you just say Dragoons?"_

"_Yeah, is that a problem?"_

"_The one helping them... is he a dragoon too?"_

"_No, he's not even from this dimension... At least, he wasn't born here. His father was, from what I know."_

the wolf in the lead nodded. _"Don't let them know about her just yet. Let them come to Neet first. We will wait for the 3 of them to appear there. That is all there is to know, we shall meet them there, and guide them."_

The bird nodded, and flew off.

-Gigantos Home-

Naruto and the group were right outside looking at the run down palace. "This seems to be the place." He stated.

"Yeah this is it. The Home of Gigantos. The Gehrich Gang sticks around here. As to how much they have here, there's not much I can say." Meru admitted.

"There's a lot of people in here, but they're mostly tensed up." Naruto admitted. "There are 2 in here that I think we might have to worry about, but they're further in than most." He then tensed up. "Mappy... I hope you're ready."

"Looks like he found him." Sasuke stated.

They all walked in, to find 3 members there. "So, which one of you is the Recruit boss was talking about?" One of them said, before Naruto shoved a Rasengan into his gut, which sent him flying in a spiral towards a pillar that just fell. "Where is he?" He questioned the other 2, as he held their collars. "I was originally thinking on joining, but after what he did? The only way I'd ever join: is if he's dead." Naruto's voice was downright sinister.

"Boss... He's in the Throne room."

"Which one? Gehrich Gang Boss, or Mappy?"

"Both..." One squeaked out. Naruto then let go of their collars, and crushed in their faces... with his bare hands. Rose knew just how bad they pissed him off, since Naruto didn't even flinch one bit.

Haschel was a little saddened by the display. "The poor bandit didn't even stand a chance."

"Let's move on." Naruto said, coldly, before he flicked the blood off of his hands.

XxX

They walked up to a door, where there were more bandits on the wall around it. "What happened to the ones that were supposed to escort you in?" One of them asked, an arrow notched. Naruto didn't waste any time, and threw a Kunai, that went the his skull.

"I'm pissed, I'm bored, and neither of those are good for anyone around me. Any other stupid questions?"

"Why did kill him if you're trying to join?" One them asked, before a third shot an arrow, which Naruto caught without looking. He then snapped the arrow in half with his bare hand, making the side with the tip fall, before he grabbed it and tossed at the one that asked the question. "Stupid question. You got another one?" He asked the other 2.

They shook their heads quickly. "Then open the fucking gate, and let me see Mappy." The bandits both nodded in fear, and opened the gate, as other bandits came up behind them. Those two found a pair of Kunai in between their eyes. "Don't get in my way." Another set of bandits came up to them, one of them in a stance that Haschel recognized.

"How do you know that stance?" Haschel questioned.

"The boss taught it to me."

"Haschel, I assume that the stance is from your home, correct?" Naruto asked. Earning a nod. "That means three of us have a second reason to be here."

"Come again?"

Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn, and cut the other two in half. "Haschel, you take that one on. I'll find the throne Room. Rose, you're with me. Sasuke, take Albert, Dart, and Shana and eliminate the rest. Haschel, when you're done with him... find me. I have a feeling Mappy is with the big boss here. Something tells me you want to take him down."

"For once, I'm not surprised, or shocked that you know what I'm thinking."

"Then take care of this bastard. We'll handle the others." Haschel nodded, and then took out the person in less than 7 hits. Haschel quickly found Naruto, who was meeting with Mappy and a familiar face to him, in what seemed to resemble a throne room.

"Gehrich... I should've known you'd survive this long."

"It's your own fault for pushing me away." The man on the throne replied, as he stood up. Naruto, Rose, and Haschel looked at Gehrich and Mappy. The others entered the Throne Room before they started anything. "Naruto we..." Sasuke started talking, but stopped, as he found what was about to happen... and Mappy was in good condition.

"You haven't done anything yet?"

"Oh, I have." Naruto said, as everyone, even Gehrich and Mappy, looked at him. "Your Sharingan would see it. That's about it." Sasuke then knew what he was talking about.

"You mean that..."

"Twice the strength of Tsukuyomi. And now that everyone is here, no one is going to know what's going to happen." Naruto stated, as the entire area changed to look like in was complete darkness. "Welcome to the Infinite Darkness Realm. Any and all fighting here will have no consequences on the terrain we were just at. And we have an infinite amount of space to fight."

Everyone looked around. "Rose, as agreed, you and I are taking Mappy. Don't kill him outright. Gehrich, on the other hand... Everyone else just do what you want to him. But Mappy is ours, and he's going to experience what I call **TRUE TERROR!"** Naruto shouted out with a demonic like voice, and unleashed a massive amount of Chakra, causing everyone to cover their eyes with their arms. Rose instantly turned into a Dragoon, and tried to bear the wind, that was threatening to throw everyone off of their feet.

Sasuke said the logical thing. "Gehrich... Mappy is doomed."

"What makes you think a light show can stop him?"

"Because if he's emitting _that much_ power... Well, I'll put it to you this way: I barely survived fighting him when he used a quarter of what he's using now, and then, it was more corrosive. Dart, Shana... That's 4 tails."

They both widened their eyes, knowing exactly what that meant, and they both looked at each other, and then Gehrich. "Mappy is fucked." Dart said.

"I may not like the language, but I have to agree."

"Gehrich... where is the stone he took from the blonde."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because the fact that he took that stone is the reason, Mappy is fucked." Haschel replied. "For now, I think we should put our fight on hold, and watch as Naruto lets his anger out." They all turned to Naruto, who was currently, cutting Mappy up with hundreds of Knives coming from paper bombs.

"What did I do wrong?" Mappy questioned, on his last legs.

"You took my friend, my father, and one more thing... You took a precious person from me. Death is far too easy for you." Naruto stated, in a cold voice, before gripping Mappy, and chanting out a few words no one recognized.

Mappy glowed a deep blue, before Naruto continued pounding the shit out of him, with several lethal blows, but Mappy never truly died with any of them.

"Why hasn't he died yet?" Albert asked. "I mean, this many fatal blows had to have killed him by now."

"The glow." Shana stated. "I know that glow... I can't place it, though."

"Damn bastard can't die." Sasuke stated. "Kami, he's far beyond pissed."

Rose went back them, not wanting to be there anymore. "Soa... I hope you give Mappy some kind of mercy. Naruto won't bother to."

"No kidding." Meru stated. "I would be upset too if someone did the same to me. Still... I wouldn't go this far for a friend, or family member."

"Try living in a place where everyone around you hates you, when you don't even know why until you're 12, and you still don't blame them, or even try to kill them. What I'm wondering is... Where does he put all his rage?" Sasuke stated.

Just then, Naruto backed off, and made a pair of wings, that everyone noticed. He went into the air, and put his hands up high, his legs spread shoulder width apart. An orange ball of fire appeared above him, as a small red glow appeared over Mappy, and Shana noticed. When the glow broke off of his body, Shana knew he was vulnerable, and looked at Naruto, as the ball of fire continued to grow. She sensed a lot more hatred than she's ever felt. "Sasuke... I think I found the answer to your question."

"That giant ball?" He asked, earning a nod. "Well then... That's the finishing move."

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, as he bent over, as if through the ball over his head. The ball itself was a whopping 32 feet in Diameter, and made entirely of fire. "MEGGIDO!" Mappy groaned in pain, not realizing the incoming ball of flames that was his end.

It was a direct hit, and Shana glowed, making a barrier around all of them. "Spirit Barrier!" She shouted. Her arms spread wide, feet just beyond shoulder width apart, back straight, and chin up, the barrier was in between the group of spectators, and the blast, which Naruto seemed unaffected by.

Naruto then landed next to Rose. "Alright, I'm good."

"How can you still be standing after using something like that?" Gehrich shouted.

"I stood up to a Dragon singlehandedly. You think I can't handle something like that, which is slightly less dangerous?" Naruto asked.

Rose walked up to him and slapped him. "What were you thinking?"

"Exactly what happened." He looked at Shana. "I have a feeling she knows what I'm talking about."

"You mean you knew that I would..."

"I knew you'd see the danger and try to help out with a barrier of sorts." Naruto stated. "Although, there was one thing I didn't count on." He looked at Gehrich. "Where is the stone that he took?"

"Just get us back, and I'll take you there." Gehrich was scared shitless of Naruto after what he did to Mappy. "Just don't kill me!"

They all appeared in the throne room, and found Kongol standing there. "Kongol... I was hoping we'd have the Golden Dragoon Spirit before we met again."

"Kongol surprised you here. What happen?" He asked.

"Gehrich?" Naruto looked at him.

Gehrich was at the throne, and pressed a button, making it go down. "It's down here. I know what it looks like." Gehrich went down, and came back up. "This is it right?"

Naruto grinned like a fox. "Korallo... I missed ya, furball." He said as he held it up. "This is what I'm here for. And Lynn?"

"You mean the guy that came here?"

"That's him!" Meru shouted.

"Bring him here, and I won't have any complaints." Naruto stated, as he went back in, and flew up the stairs.

Another one came up the stairs, looking pissed. "Lynn!" Meru shouted.

"Meru? What are you doing here? And how did you manage to get him to let me out?" The man asked.

"That would be me." Naruto stated. "His right hand is now dead. Though at this point... I'm almost running on fumes." He fell back and let out a breath. "Meggido isn't something I should use often, and only as a last resort. But what would be better? That or the Rasenshuriken?"

Rose and Sasuke looked at him, blinked a few times. Sasuke looked at Gehrich. "If you ask me, Mappy got a slight amount of mercy. There isn't anything I can think of that can be worse than being torn apart, cell by cell, until nothing is left."

"How about 8 of them?" Rose suggested.

"Point. That is worse."

"I have a feeling he can make at least 50 of them on a full tank."

"122 to be exact." Naruto pointed out. "We counted, my mom and me."

"That's just wrong." Dart stated.

"Gehrich." Haschel stated, as he looked at the unconscious body. "You were a fool to leave. My daughter is the only reason I left my home, and its because I have to make up for what I did to her. I feel like I failed you both. It is my fault you both left. And to think she actually liked you for a few months."

"She... she did...?" He croaked out.

"Yes, she did. Is that so surprising?"

"Yeah... Just... I won't make it... end it."

"Oh? You really want to die here?"

"Just... find her... she's alive. I saw her... 4 years ago. She didn't recognize me. I think... it's memory loss. She can't remember anything. Get her memory back. That... that is my last request."

"Thank you. But where is she?"

"I don't know... I was in Millie Seseau... I remember wolves... birds... and her. Nothing more." He croaked out. "I was doomed to die today. Looks like the War god wanted me dead, anyway. If you don't, that hit from him will kill me."

Haschel nodded, as he looked at the others, who left the room. "Are you sure about this?"

"Is it not better to die by someone you betrayed, rather than by someone you don't even know?"

"Alright." Haschel landed one hit on his chest, causing a hole to appear in Gehrich's back... right where the heart would be. Haschel removed his hand, and shed a single tear. "It is too bad you had to die, but at least it's the way you wanted to go. I only regret I didn't show you what was wrong before you left."

He looked at his hand, and realized that he didn't have a single drop of blood on it. "I can't believe it actually worked the first time around. Thank you Kushina." he walked out of there, and met with the others. "Alright, we're done here. The Gehrich gang is gone."

"There were more members." Naruto pointed out. "Considering the fact that we have about a week before the ceremony, I think we should get back to Fletz. Lynn, we'll lead you to the Barrens, but we'll have to split paths there. The sooner we get back to Fletz, the better off we'll be. Kongol, will you come?"

"Dart spared Kongol. Kongol owes debt. Kongol come with you." he replied.

"Meru?"

"This is getting interesting! Why would I leave you?"

"I expected that answer. Alright, let's get going." A toad poofed in on top of Naruto's head. "Gamakichi?"

"**Bro, good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"**

"Good news."

"**Jiraiya found the real Emille. Kushina and Lisa know, Zior does not."**

"What's the bad news?"

"**The ceremony is happening a day early. You've got 5 days to get back."**

Naruto sighed. "See what I mean Lynn?" He asked, earning a nod. "It'll take at least 4 days to get to Fletz without a mode of transportation."

Naruto looked at him and nodded, before extending his senses around the Valley nearby. He found Jiraiya and Kushina... along with a straight path that didn't cross the Valley. "Alright, here's the plan. Kongol, Meru, get Lynn to the Barrens, and split from him there, and head south to Fletz. Lynn, head to your fiance. She'll want you there as soon as possible." Lynn, Meru and Kongol nodded.

"What about you?" Meru asked, earning a foxy grin from Naruto, before he glowed, and became the Golden Fox. Sasuke, and the Dragoons knew what this meant, and went into their Dragoon form, while Sasuke went into his Flying Snake form. "You're all Dragoons?"

"They are. Sasuke and I aren't. The Water and Earth Dragoons... are likely to be you two. Golden Dragoon is Earth, Blue Sea is Water. Kongol, you seem aligned with Earth, which would make sense to put you as Golden Dragoon. Meru, you're water, and your Hammer puts you as Blue Sea Dragoon. Just thought you should know before we take off. Meet at the palace. I'll let the guard know."

They all took off, Naruto in the lead, the rest following. Meru and Kongol looked at each other, then at Lynn. "We should get going. I hope they kept you fed, because I'm not good at hunting."

"Kongol can hunt." Kongol stated. "We move now." They all walked out, and went through the Valley.

-Fletz, 3 days later-

Meru and Kongol entered the town, and were immediately greeted by Kushina. "Good job getting here so quickly."

"We could've been here faster if Kongol could fly."

"Kongol knows this. Kongol also see that you're pretty."

"Sorry, Kongol, but right now, I'm not looking for romance. I have 13 years to make up for regarding my son."

Meru nodded, as did Kongol. "Meru told Kongol about that. Kongol also understand." Kushina nodded. "Know that offer is open if you want it."

"I'll keep that in mind Kongol. Now let's go. Meru, Naruto has been a little worried about you."

"He was?"

"You're family right? That's grounds for it according to him. I know you're good enough to get around, and you've obviously got some muscle on your side." Kushina said, looking at Kongol. "He'd probably give Tsunade a run for her money in strength."

They started walking, and the guard let them through.

XxX

Naruto, Rose, Dart and Shana were sitting on a balcony. Naruto looked at Dart. "Wondering when the other two will get here?"

"Yeah... It's not like you to leave a friend behind, though."

"I know they can make it. Besides..." He turned his head. "They just arrived, and are walking up the steps to the castle Plaza."

Dart and Shana looked over the railing, and saw Kongol. They didn't see Meru or Kushina, and looking at Naruto. "Meru is on Kongol's back. Mom went back to shopping. Which reminds me..." He pulled out a small box. "Rose, I got this one for you." He tossed it to her. "And no, it's not a ring. I'm not going to make the same mistake Zieg made and propose before a final battle in a war. And this war has just begun. That's just something I thought you'd like."

She looked at him and he spoke again. "Open it, and you'll see." She did, and found a necklace with a stone that resembled her Dragoon Spirit in shape and color. There was only one difference. Her Dragon Micheal, was in the middle of it.

She looked at him in shock. "Why?"

He took it and put in around her neck. "Because I thought you would like it, and I had it enchanted. The enchantments would help protect you from physical and Magical attacks up to level 3, but I enhanced that to go up to level 9. Basically, if it's not on the level of Meggido, spells won't harm you that much as long as you wear it. I almost bit off more than I can chew with that one, though."

"No kidding. There were no remains of it." Dart stated. "Any way you can teach me that one?"

"When you can bring out your dragon... 7 times in a row without resting. Only then would I think you could handle it. I could barely handle it. Wind Storm is a lot easier. Then again, I am a Wind Element. Wind spells are my area of best shots." Naruto stated.

Meru came up to them, though Kongol wasn't there. "So, what'cha been doing since I was gone?"

"Mainly talking. We found her, and she's awake, but she's hidden right now. We're waiting for the right time to reveal her. We have to catch her in the act, or we'll be blamed for a fake." Naruto admitted. "And Lynn?"

"He got home safely. Wedding is today. It's just too bad I couldn't be there. So, how long were you out when you got here?"

"15 hours. That would be about right, too with my regeneration."

"And Sasuke?" she asked, earning a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." A voice said from a higher spot. They looked and Sasuke jumped down and landed next to her. "I'm not the one that made a giant ball of fire. I didn't even use a single Jutsu the entire time."

"I'm glad." She said, softly, while thinking. _'Whats going on with me? Why does my body feel like it's racing?'_

Naruto noticed a slight tinge of red on Sasuke's ears. "Sasuke, are you blushing?"

"No, I'm not!" he shouted back.

"A little louder than usual. Then again... if I'm right, and that red spot on both ears means you were..."

"What are you talking about?" He shouted.

"Dart, did you notice?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did you also notice it back at the gate to the valley?"

"I didn't see it then."

"I did." Shana admitted. "Part of being an archer means you see more than others."

Naruto and Rose nodded at that. "She's right. Archers have to see more than most, because they have to fight at longer ranges and still be accurate." Naruto pointed out. "Now that I think on it, Hinata might be a little better if she had a bow. Her Byakugan would help out with targeting at long ranges. She can use it highly well if she could train with a real archer."

Sasuke nodded. "That's a good idea. Her entire clan could use the lessons."

"No. Hinata is the only one that will take them."

"Why not?" Meru asked, curiosity on her face.

"Meru... They're far too arrogant for their own good. Hinata is the only one that isn't arrogant... Neji was improving since I kicked his ass, but I have no idea where he stands at this point." Naruto said.

"I see." she said. "You know... That would mean you could probably convince my family to lose their arrogance."

Naruto shrugged. "We'd have to get there first. Remember, we have other things to do before we can. 2 days left. Be ready for a good surprise."

They all nodded.

-2 days later, Throne Room in the Twin Castle-

Jiraiya was with Lisa, and Kushina was escorting Zior, who was already in the know about the fake, but hadn't told anyone at Kushina's request. "Emille, you have reached the tender age of 21, and as such, bear the responsibility to carry the Moon Dagger."

"I accept this responsibility."

"I'm afraid, you won't be able to." A female voice said, causing the fake Emille to tense up, and turn around. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Lisa and the REAL Emille. "Father, I have returned from my trip."

"I thank you for returning so quickly." Zior replied, before the fake Emille took the Moon Dagger from Zior's hands.

"You're too late! I already have the Moon Dagger."

The Dragoons, Kongol, and Meru were in the room, along with Jiraiya. Naruto walked towards her. "So, Lenus... How's Lloyd?"

The female looked at him and narrowed her eyes, before losing the dress. "What do you know about it?"

"He's got half of my blood, after all." Naruto replied, walking towards her. "The same half I had no idea on for the first 13 years of my fucking life."

Lenus widened her eyes. "Why side with the Humans?"

"Who the hell do you think raised me? Who do think saved me from a pit of despair where I'm hated, not because of my blood, but because of their fucking ignorance and stupidity? Humans may be conceited, arrogant, and ruled by their emotions, but at least I saw the flip side of the coin."

"Talking will get us nowhere. I am only doing this for my love."

"Who doesn't love you back." Naruto replied.

"YOU LIE!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Remember when I said partial fangirl?"

"I believe it now." Sasuke stated. "Looks like even a Wingly can be a Fangirl. And Fangirls are useless."

She charged Naruto in rage, but he countered with a backhand sending her into a pillar. "You are a fool to think you can go up against a Jinchuuriki. Or in my case, EX-Jinchuuriki."

She looked at him eyes wide, before she ran off to the balcony and flew off as fast as she could. Naruto stopped the others by holding out an arm. "Why are you..."

"You think I would stop you from going after her without a damn good reason?" Naruto asked.

"But she has the Moon Dagger!" Lisa shouted.

Naruto looked at Zior. "If I may ask for a favor, your majesty?"

"If you tell us why you let her go, yes."

Naruto nodded. "I placed a tracking seal on her, for one. I have a feeling she has a powerful ally, and I'm not talking about her so called _love_. She leads us to her powerhouse, since she obviously knows she can't beat me alone, and we knock out 3 birds with one stone."

"Oh? And what are they?"

"One, the Sea monster in Illisia Bay will be gone. Judging from the direction she went, that's where she's heading. Two, we take her down even harder, not having to worry about innocent bystanders, such as the civilians downstairs."

"And the third?"

"That ties into my request. I'm afraid I cannot reveal it, until the request has been made." Naruto admitted.

Zior thought for a moment. "Very well. What is your request?"

"When we have the Moon Dagger, I request permission to take care of it myself. It will serve better in my hands than here. While I am constantly on the move, therefore, harder to track, it will be harder to pinpoint my location. If it stays here, they can target it again and get it from you, when we aren't around to stop it." Naruto explained.

Zior thought for a moment longer. "Emille?"

"I agree with him. After all, it was him who found out she was a fake first." Princess Emille replied.

Lisa nodded. "His heart is pure. And his words are true. I believe we should let him take care of it."

"Then you shall be allowed to handle the Moon Dagger."

"Thank you, your majesty." Naruto said, bowing his head. "Is there a way for you to get us a boat to travel in the Illisia Bay? We may need some kind of transportation."

"Of course. The Queen fury shall be ready for you in Donau. Anything else?" Zior asked.

"No sir. That is all I ask." Naruto replied.

"Then you should rest up, and get going tomorrow. Kushina, I believe you will go with him?"

"Of course."

"I see. Take care of him. And get the dagger back. Make sure it is safe."

"We will. That much is certain." The Dragoons and Shinobi left the castle, though Naruto stayed behind. "Lord Zior, I will be sending a bird from the Illisia bay with a message on whether or not we succeeded in retrieving the Moon Dagger. Wait for it."

Zior nodded, and Naruto left the room. He met up with the others in the city Plaza. Rose, Kushina, Sasuke, and Jiraiya looked at him, wanting to talk.

He sighed, and motioned them to come with him.

-Forest Clearing-

Naruto sighed. "I'm sure you all want to know what that third bird was, don't you?"

They all nodded. "Alright then. Lenus doesn't have the Moon Dagger." this shocked them all.

"But how..."

"It can't get out that she doesn't have it. Not yet. If anyone else finds out, then all hell will break loose. Illisia Bay and the ports there will be trashed to all hell if it does."

"If she doesn't have it, then who does?"

Naruto pulled up his left sleeve. "You don't think I'd let her take something that easily, did you? I took it when I back handed her. She needed that one." He revealed what seemed to be a Tattoo similar to the Moon Dagger. "That's the third reason I let her go. And that's also why I asked that I hold onto it. I wasn't kidding about the reasons, as they are true, but that is not all of them, and all of you know that."

They all looked at him in surprise, but that left their faces quickly. "I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were that good." Jiraiya stated. "The village may have tried fucking you over, but they only got you better in ways that would fuck them over even more. They really are stupid."

Kushina and Sasuke nodded, while Rose sighed. "I should've known you would've done something like that." She stated.

"Yeah, you probably should've." Naruto smiled at her. "I can't say I'm surprised you didn't though. I mean, my reputation does have its merits."

"No kidding. And that's why after the initial surprise we aren't shocked. Just another thing to expect from you." Sasuke admitted. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, we'll be going after Lenus. I did place a Tracker seal, so when she gets close to Lloyd, I'll know, because they're in the same area."

They all nodded. "Anything else?"

"Just let us know when you're going to do something like that." Kushina stated.

"Noted, but if I do, more likely than not, I won't know I will until after I do so. Fair warning."

"What about the Uzumaki callsigns?" Kushina asked. Everyone raised a confused eyebrow, so she brought out a book. "It's all in here." Before she knew it, Naruto had it in his hand, and was going through each and every page quickly. "Sochi..."

He looked up for a second, but then returned his attention to the book. "Don't think I'm doing this to mimic Kakashi. I did this with a few other books, that I no longer have. Damn village burned the house down, and the books went with. This is before I even met him." Naruto walked off, reading the book, but not looking where he was going. He weaved through crowds when he reached town, which amazed Kushina and surprised Sasuke a little that he could do so with such ease.

He even sidestepped when someone was running and didn't see him. "Sorry for getting in your way!" Naruto shouted, without looking up from his book.

This shocked everyone, who didn't realize who he was. Meru saw it, and shook her head. She was on top of the Inn. "Should've seen that one coming." She went inside, to let the others know they were back.

XxX

The group had just left the intersection at the Barrens, and headed towards Donau. "Hey, Naruto?" Albert started.

"What's up?"

"About the way back to Fletz. How did you know they would make it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Meru is strong. Using that hammer of hers is a good indication, though her build doesn't say it. She's fast, and can think on her feet. Plus, she knew Lynn. Kongol knew the area, and could provide food for them if needed. You've got a fast heavy hitter, and an insane heavy hitter. If that's not enough, I had faith in them to make it through. They know where they stand, where they're good, and where they're not. They can each act on them, too... Though Meru was an unknown, I do know she would pull off something insane if something stopped them."

"Meru did that. Got us there faster." Kongol admitted. "Kongol glad he don't get headaches."

"I told you you wouldn't!" Meru shouted back, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"See what I mean?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's just insane that insanity can bring good things. Oh great. Now I'm going insane."

Naruto put a hand on Albert's shoulder. "Join the club. Happens to the best of us."

"I don't know..."

"He's right." Jiraiya stated. "A lot of the more powerful people that I know have been called epically insane."

"I only recall one. That was Gai." Naruto admitted.

"No, Gai is worse than Epically Insane." Jiraiya pointed out. Naruto opened his mouth, but closed it.

"That's just wrong." Dart stated.

"Actually, he's right. He makes me seem sane." Naruto stated, causing everyone to pale at the implications... except Rose. She knew it, and was expecting him to say that.

Shana shook her head. "I also have a question. Why are we going into a place with a Sea Monster?"

"Remember when I said we'd be getting rid of the Sea Monster in Illisia Bay? That... Is actually the Dragon named Regole. That makes it a target for us." Naruto looked at his right shoulder. "Feyrbrand wants me to help her too. I think he has the hots for her."

"_I do not!"_

_'Then why do you mention her by name?'_

"_We're just good friends. Besides, it would never work out between us, even if I did."_

_'alright then... if we kill her...'_

"_NO!"_

_'Told you so. You love her!'_

"_Shut up... fine, I love her. Is that good enough for you?"_

_'Yes.'_ Naruto looked at the others, as they left the Barrens. Naruto looked around, and felt something was off. "Somethings different." They walked to the dock and found a giant boat with metal plating. "Okay, that's a weird ass boat."

"Oh come off it. You've seen stranger boats than that." Sasuke stated.

"None of them had Steel plating like this one." Naruto pointed out. "This is above and beyond what the Elemental Nations have... Iron country may be able to make it if they have the resources, but they won't since they are a landlocked country."

They walked up to the girl at the edge, and a man in a cape, and pirate's hat. "Are you the ones that Lord Zior asked to watch for?"

"If we are?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Commodore Puler. The captain of the Queen Fury."

Naruto looked at the boat. "That's the Queen Fury?" He nodded. "I must say I'm impressed." he held out a hand. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he introduced the others. "Zior said it would be ready soon, but I didn't think it would be this quickly."

"She hasn't been on the sea for a while. That Sea Monster has been scaring everyone, but the most Hardened sailors. It was relatively simply to get her ready." Puler stated.

"Alright, if I have my Geography right, Fueno is the best place to dock." Naruto stated. "Is there any questions?"

"Yeah, why there?"

"We're not going there for a tourist stop, if that's what you're thinking." Naruto stated, as he turned towards the others. "Fueno is about the center of the bay, if I'm not mistaken?" Rose and Albert nodded. "Then if there's any place I could pick up Regole, that's where it'll be."

"Pick up?"

"I can sense anything powerful for miles. For example..." Naruto pointed at Jiraiya. "I picked up his presence when he landed right outside Fletz, and I was on the Northeast side of Volcano Villude. I think I can pick up Regole's position from the center of the Illisia Bay, so that's why Fueno would be the best bet."

"WAIT!" A female voice that Naruto and Jiraiya recognized shouted, as she ran up to them, panting. "I just ran... here from Lohan."

Naruto looked at her. "What did they find?" Naruto asked, as Yugito pulled out a stone, which started glowing, and left her hand, only to stop in front of Kongol.

"Golden Dragoon Spirit?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Yugito. "That's really good. How much did you get it for?"

"10 gold. The guy didn't know what he had. I managed to dupe him to get it." She replied, her breath even. "So, where you headed?"

"After a Dragon. Care to join us?" Naruto asked, causing Yugito to shake her head.

"Sorry, but I was a little busy, and I have a Job in Lohan. Some of the Merchants have been paying me to find things they lose, and even more so... I found a man named Dabas that allows me to travel with him on his expeditions. They're quite informative, as is Olivia. We're going to head towards the Home of Gigantos soon."

"It's empty. We were already there." Naruto pointed out. "Nothing of value there, and nothing of Legend. I would've known."

"Korallo?"

"Bingo."

"Oh well. I'll go with him. I get paid by the day. The longer we're out, the more I get paid." Yugito shrugged. "Around here, I need it. He's crazy, but not Shinobi crazy."

The shinobi nodded getting the meaning. Rose nodded as well. The rest were confused, but didn't comment. "Alright, get aboard everyone. We set sail soon." Puler stated. The group boarded, and went to any position they could. Yugito saw them off, and Dabas came up to her.

"Friends of yours?" He asked.

"Yeah. Remember that stone I told you I got for 10 Gold?"

"Yes."

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to them. It was a Dragoon spirit of Legend. The Golden Dragoon to be exact."

"I never thought they'd be so small."

"You get used to insane things around them. I know I did." Yugito admitted. "So, I think we should rest up. I really need it from the trip and running after them."

"Sure thing. I got us a room at the Inn."

"I'll be fine on the roof." She said, as the ship left view.

-on the ship-

Naruto and Rose were in the Crow's next. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"You remember when I said I wasn't going to make the same mistake Zieg made back at the castle?"

"Yes, and I understand what you mean. Why do you think you won't survive?"

"I'm not sure if I will. I'm missing a lot of information on our target. If it comes down to it... we may have to destroy the Moon That Never Sets to stop them. I'd need to see him to figure it out. Oh, and it was confirmed. Zieg from back then is Diaz. And I'm also sure that he's Dart's father. That means he married someone else, and lived in Neet. When you attacked, he wasn't there, but Dart openly stated that he went back to help out. Dart hasn't met any of the other survivors. But we still have to confirm that his mother is still alive. I'm still convinced that Haschel's daughter, Claire, is Dart's mother."

"But wouldn't that mean Haschel is Dart's Grandfather?" Rose asked, earning a nod. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because it isn't solid yet. I have to go to Neet with both of them to gain the proof." He replied. "I wish it were otherwise, but I didn't think it would be easy. I only hope she recognizes them."

"Me too. That means that There are truly 4 survivors." Rose replied.

In the shadows, Meru was listening in. _'What do they mean survivors?'_

Naruto sighed. "Meru, go away. This is a private conversation." He didn't even look at her, and she tensed up. "Don't think I can't sense you either. You're currently trying to hide in the shadows of the post behind me."

"Aw... How do you always know?"

Naruto looked at her. "What did you want Meru? And please don't say you're bored."

"Okay, I'm not bored." She replied. Naruto groaned. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" She huffed out.

"Because you're bored, you'd do something that someone else won't like in the least."

"Okay, I haven't done anything yet, and I don't have the supplies to do so." She admitted. "Can you help out?"

Naruto thought for a moment, before tossing her a scroll. "Read that for a bit, then think on what it says."

"But that's boring!"

"Trust me. You'll like that one. But if someone snaps in front of your face to get yoru attention, that's grounds for an 'I told you so'." He stated.

"Okay, you got my attention. What's in it?"

"You'll have to read it to find out. Oh, and there's a small grid at the end. Wipe some blood on it after you read everything else." Naruto stated.

She immediately went down the ladder. Rose looked at him. "what's really in it?"

"A list of every prank I pulled off, and how many chased me, their ranks, and how I lost them."

"And the grid?"

"If we hear a scream... Now that I think about it, I should probably warn the others."

"About what?"

"Why Meru is likely to scream her head off when she opens it." Naruto pointed out, before 8 Kage Bunshin appeared and spread out to tell everyone but Meru not to worry about her upcoming scream.

Jiraiya is the only one that questioned how he knew it would happen. "Remember that scroll of pranks I have?"

"Yeah."

"She's reading it."

Jiraiya nodded and let it go after that.

-with Meru-

Meru was sitting on the top bunk in the rooms.

She had wide eyes as she neared the halfway mark of the scroll. _'Oh my god! Some of these are far more elaborate than battle strategies I've read about in the Dragon Campaign!'_ Kongol entered the room.

"Meru?" He asked, trying to get her attention. She didn't even look at him, preferring the scroll in her hands. "Meru?" He said again. No response. He took out his axe and put it on her bunk, which jolted her to look at him. "What?"

"Kongol wanted to talk about friends." He stated. "What is a friend?" So she told him. She answered every question he asked, like what friends do for each other, why they help out, even if the other doesn't ask, and other things. "Thank you. Kongol was confused."

"No problem, big guy. Now I really want to finish reading this thing." Meru stated, before tossing a small bag to Kongol. "And can you give that to Naruto? That is for proving me wrong."

"Okay, Kongol do." He went to the bridge and found Naruto with Dart looking at the controls. "Naruto, Meru asked me to give this to you." He handed him the bag.

"Let me guess... you had to get her attention from the scroll I handed her?" he asked, earning a nod. "I'll give it back to her. I told her she would like it. Just... be careful of when she screams."

"Kongol knows." Kongol said, as he went back to his place in the cargo hold. Dart looked at Naruto. "You know you'll probably regret doing that."

"Trust me. It'll liven up her spirits. After reading everything in that pranking scroll, I said she should wipe some blood on the grid at the end. Once she does, another one would be added, and a message."

It was a few more hours, in which rose was wandering the ship, while Naruto learned as much as he could about the ship's workings from Puler. "And that's how it works. Any more questions?" Puler asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, thank you for the information. Now I know what to do if I get bored."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto... Remember what happened last time you got bored?"

"Yeah, of course. I went diving."

"It was a volcano!" Dart shouted back.

"So what? I wasn't singed in the slightest. What's the big deal?"

"That should be impossible." Puler stated.

"So is making this boat fly. But I'm sure I could do just that." Naruto stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I should probably look for Rose, and avoid Meru. So if someone asks about me, let them know that's what I'm doing."

Naruto walked off as they nodded. He found Haschel at the bottom of the stairs to the bridge. "Hey, Naruto." He said, breaking his trance. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure thing. What do you want to know?"

"I've been thinking lately, and I realize that you may have held back information."

"I told you what is certain. Anything that I'm not sure of, or there is no proof, I haven't said, because I don't want to lead you on a wild Goose chase." Naruto replied. "That would mean more trouble than it's worth. I do have a lead though, and I figure you and Dart should both be told this at the same time, as it deals with both of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I got an invitation. I am to bring you and Dart to the ruins of Neet, and meet up with some wolves, that would take us there. I got the message from a bird, but that would give us a solid yes or no. believe it or not, I think that Dart's your grandson."

"You've got to be joking."

"I wish I were. But that's what I think. And if I'm right, and Clarice is Dart's mother, then I wouldn't be surprised. After all, his mother went by Claire Feld."

"And Rose?"

"She sensed one person in the area when it happened, but didn't strike, knowing that it wasn't the target at hand."

"I see. That could've been her."

"Exactly. And that's what I'm hoping. Dart's mother could've survived this long, but I don't think she would've abandoned her son just like that."

"That makes Gehrich's last words true. She probably has memory loss. Wolves, Birds, and her are the only thing he remembers. That was four years ago. She didn't recognize him, unfortunately. He wants me to get her memory back. That's a sign that my daughter is alive, and she's in Millie Seseau, as of 4 years ago." Haschel stated.

"Memory Loss... That could be why, and the fact that she's alive give Dart a chance to be with his mother. Just like coming to Endiness brought me to my mother." Naruto stated. "The only difference is, my mom thought I was dead. I had already gotten the full story from Dart himself, she told him to stay in a cave until the fires died out. He never found either of them. He probably thinks they're dead, but now seems to have hope that his mother is alive."

"I see. Well, thank you for that. I'll be sure to let him know."

"Alright. I'll go look for..." it was at that point an ear-piercing screech ran through the air. "On second thought, I'm gonna hide." Naruto disappeared immediately. Meru was there within 5 seconds. "Where's Naruto?"

"I don't know. He was standing right here, we heard a scream, which I believe is you... when did you dye your hair blue?" it was true. Meru's hair was a deep blue, while Orange paint was on her arms, legs, and outfit.

"Doesn't matter! Where is he now?" Meru questioned.

"I don't know. We heard the scream and said he was going to hide. He disappeared immediately." Sasuke landed next to her and there was a flash. "This will be great to show." He then left quickly.

"SASUKE!" She went after him.

The chase went all around the boat, and Meru never caught him.

Naruto was hiding in the boiler room, as a worker. He was shoveling coal into the boiler to keep it going. "I don't recognize you." One of the others stated.

"Don't worry. I'm not getting paid to do this. I'm just hiding from Meru, right now. Trust me, it's better off that no one else knows." Naruto stated, as he shoveled more coal into the furnace.

"Why?"

"She read my list of pranks and fell for the one at the end. It works every time." Naruto admitted. "She's probably running around the ship right now..."

"Hey, has anyone seen Naruto?" A girl asked. They all shook their heads. "Damn. Meru is not happy... but I am." she showed a picture of Meru in the paint. The workers laughed, still shoveling. "I know, funny right?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto stated. "By the way, I think I remember him being on the bow. Knowing him, he could be anywhere, and still blend in perfectly."

She nodded and ran off.

"You're not gonna tell her?"

"If she doesn't figure it out from that, she doesn't deserve to be told." Naruto replied, shoveling another load.

"True. You basically told her where he is." The worker replied.

"I'm a prankster at heart. Just be glad I haven't gotten bored yet." Naruto admitted. "I'll be honest, some people got jealous that others got hit by my pranks... the majority of them that did wish they hadn't."

"That's just sad."

"I know, right?" Naruto said, as he paused. "They just entered range. Looks like I can't hide much longer... and something else is coming. I guess hiding time is over." Naruto dropped the henge, and shunshin'ed out of the room.

-Bridge-

Naruto ended up next to Puler, with Dart and Rose there. "Puler, turn hard to starboard. We've got an incoming vessel, and it's triggering my Danger Senses."

"Pirates?"

"No... worse." Naruto stated, before looking at Rose, who was reading the Uzumaki Callsign book. "Rose, I believe you would recognize this one. It's a Code G-17, my terms." she looked at him and nodded. "Any sign of Regole?"

"She hit my range before I picked up the incoming Vessel. Just appearing on my radar that far in is not good." Naruto stated. She nodded.

"Puler, I suggest you listen to him. It's a..."

"GHOST SHIP!" A crewman shouted.

"That." Rose deadpanned.

"Turn hard to Starboard!" Puler shouted out. "Hang on!"

They didn't make it clear of the Ghost Ship's path, and crashed at the bow. The group, including rose and Naruto walked up to it. "Yeah, this thing definitely falls under G-17."

Sasuke walked up to them. "What's a G-17?"

"Incoming Ghost transport. That's the simplified version." Naruto stated earning a shrug from Sasuke.

Dart looked around. "where is Shana?"

Naruto widened his eyes, as he searched for her. He then cursed in a language only Rose and Meru understood. Rose knocked him on the head, causing him to shake it and jump onto the Ghost Ship.

XxX

Shana woke up on the deck with several wisps floating around, before a pink ghost came up to her. 3 more ghosts appeared. _"You will not touch our princess!"_ the pink ghost fled, and Naruto appeared, to find the 3 ghosts nodding at Shana, before realizing that Naruto was there, and glaring at him.

"What do you want with Shana?"

"_This is our princess Louvia."_ Shana didn't understand, but Naruto did.

"What do you mean? Louvia is dead, just like you are." Naruto stated. "Her name is Shana. Louvia died at the hands of the Black Monster, because she was born on the day the Moon Child was born."

"_You know the Black Monster?"_

The rest of the group appeared, and the ghosts saw Rose. _"You..."_

"I know you... You were in the way."

"_Princess, stand back."_ The ghost charged, but Rose just let him bounce back.

"There is no need to attack me, knight."

"_Do not try to talk to us devil!"_

"Then listen to me." Naruto stated. "The Black Monster is dead. All that is left is the Dark Dragoon."

"_I cannot let that Monster attack our princess, sir. And the monster stands right there."_

"Wait!" Shana called out, and the ghosts looked at her. "She's alright. She's a friend. Where is the captain of the ship?"

"_In his cabin, Princess. Why do you ask?"_

"The Black Monster is dead. He only targets the Moon Child to prevent the God of Destruction's rebirth. I found the truth out from her. The Moon Child was born on the same day I was. Please, don't attack us, and lead us to whatever is controlling this ship, making it so you can't pass on."

"_but Princess..."_

"She didn't kill me. I'm still alive. You're not. Your attachment to me is touching, I'll admit, but I can't live on, while you can't pass on." Shana stated. The ghost Knights put up their swords. Two disappeared, while the third led them below decks. Rose was on guard the entire time, and Naruto looked around the interior. "Something about this hall is giving me the chills."

They entered a room, where there was a closed chest. Naruto jumped up to it and opened it, revealing a pink ghost, who left the room quickly through the wall. 3 skeletons came to life in the room. The Knights took a defensive position around Shana, who drew her bow. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I didn't grow up on my own without some kind of training, after all."

"_Princess, we must respectfully decline."_ One of the Knights stated. Shana charged her Moon Power into an arrow which she released into the skull of one of the skeletons instantly making it fall to the ground in pieces. "See what I mean?" Shana asked. "I'll be fine. Trust me."

Rose cut the second one in half, while Naruto cut the last one. Rose scored a one-hit death shot. Naruto hit the skeleton 34 times in 3 seconds, instantly making it fall to the ground in more pieces than it was when it formed. Naruto then looked at Shana. "Looks like it went into the next room. Let's go. That pink thing is what's keeping them here. We get rid of it, and we can finally put these Knights to rest. But not until then." she nodded, and they went to the next room, Rose in front, as they saw another closed chest, which Shana opened this time.

The ghost made 2 skeletons appear, and went between them. "Wow. To think it wouldn't run this time."

Rose stuck a skeleton, and killed it instantly. Naruto sent a small fireball that made a category 3 explosion. (Burn Out Level 3 in game) Shana launched a Moonlight Shot at the Pink ghost, who reeled from the hit and ran. The Knights were impressed. _"Princess, have you been training with those two?"_

"No, but we have traveled together for a while. I trust them." Shana stated, as she climbed down the ladder, and walked up to the others. Dart ran into the room. "A Pink Blob entered the room at the end of the hall. Albert, Kongol, Haschel, and Meru have it cornered in a chest." The 3 of them looked at Dart and nodded, before they all ran towards the end of the hall, where they found Dart, and the others near a chest. Naruto was instantly there, and opened it, before the ghost jumped out, with 2 friends.

"3 pink blobs? Why am I suddenly reminded of some manga?" Naruto questioned, which drew everyone's attention.

"Dragon Ball Z?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "You know, you have a point. He is pink like him."

"You think he stretches like him?" Naruto asked.

"Shall we find out?" Sasuke asked, drawing his Shadow Cutter.

"Sasuke, don't use that one. Light Element works best on Undead such as these. That thing has a Dark element." Naruto warned.

"Fine. Looks like I'm sitting this one out."

"Undead are weak to Light Element, unaffected by Dark Element, but is indifferent to the other 5. Jutsu of those 5 elements can do wonders here." Naruto stated, as he pointed Dragon Horn at one of them.

Rose pointed her sword at another. Shana had her bow ready, and fired a Moonlight Shot, that split into 5, hitting her target all 5 times, and making it disappear instantly. "that's one. Anyone else want the others?" she asked.

Rose took the second, while Naruto pointed his free hand at the third. "Beam of Holiness!" It fired a beam of white light completely obliterating the ghost, but not damaging the boat at all. "That's what I love about that one. Level 6 Light Element spell that won't work against anything but the Undead. Can't even be used to destroy buildings, but will eradicate any Undead being that touches it. Fully living creatures? No effect. Wandering souls? It will send them to pass on."

The Knights looked at him. _"I see. Is it possible to use that on us?"_

"I can, but I don't think I should just yet." Just then another ghost appeared, and the knights looked at him. _"Captain. What are you doing down here?"_

"_It's okay, Knight of Princess Louvia. The Princess is dead."_

"_The princess is right here."_

"_That is not the princess, you idiots. However, she and her friends have helped out our fair ship. Lead them to my cabin, please. I wish for them to see something I left behind."_

Naruto looked at the captain. "You're the captain of this vessel?" He asked, earning a nod from the captain. "I'm sorry for the mix up regarding the Princess and my friend, but they just won't listen to us."

"_I see. You are honest. That is good. I thank you and your friends."_

Naruto studied the captain and nodded. Kushina then entered the room. "Naruto, I actually found something and I think I could use your help in opening it."

"_Is it a chest in the front cabin?"_ The captain asked, earning a nod. _"Then take what is inside as a thanks. Also, be sure to head to the captain's cabin. I have another reward for you all."_ Naruto nodded. "Lead the way, mom. I'll meet up with you guys later. Shana, we can thank you for not letting them go after Rose."

Shana nodded. "It's the least I can do. She saved Dart twice, after all."

The ghost Knights came up to them and led them towards the Captain's chambers, while Kushina led Naruto to the front, where Jiraiya was racking his brain on the lock. "Need some help?"

Jiraiya looked at him and sighed. "i can't get this lock. They don't use it in the elemental Nations."

Naruto inspected it. "No wonder. You're not the one that managed to get the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage's secret vault. I am." It was a bar combination lock. "This lock is on the case that held it at the time. Jiji changed the code, but that didn't stop me from getting in." Naruto fiddled around with the lock a bit, before it clicked open. "Done." He opened it up, and whistled. "That's a good loot."

Kushina and Jiraiya looked at him, and then inside of the chest. "What are these?" She picked up the rings.

"Stun Guard." Naruto pointed at one of them. He then pointed out each of the others. "That's a Panic Guard, that'll help quite a bit. Some say it helps boost your courage. Magic Ego Bell, Korallo only heard about those, so I can't really explain it. This Talisman... that would be a good thing if we end up facing off with Lloyd. As long as it's on, the Dragon Buster can't one shot a Dragoon with it." He held up another ring. "This is an Ultimate Wargod. Extremely rare, even in the old days. Haschel would like it, I can almost guarantee it. And a good 100 Gold. All in all, a great loot."

They looked at him and nodded. "Sell these in Fueno?" Kushina asked.

"Everything but the Talisman and Ultimate Wargod. We could use the Talisman, and it's Haschel's call about the Ultimate Wargod." Naruto replied. "The others is a go. I still haven't spent 5.6 Million gold that I got from Lohan. I'm set."

They nodded and went towards the Captain's Cabin. They found Dart and the others. "So, what did he want to give you guys?"

Dart looked at Naruto. "He showed us one of his memories, and asked us to put the Knight Commander to rest. We agreed."

"Alright, where is he?"

"This way." Rose stated, as she walked out. They went into another room, where 4 Knights charged her immediately. 3 Knights stopped them. _"Stop. This is a friend of the Princess."_

"_She is the one that killed us!"_

"_No, the Black Monster Killed us. She has not. She is also here to put us to rest, at the request of the Captain."_

The Knight Commander appeared and the four Knights that appeared in the room gathered around him. _"You knights are traitors."_

"There is no need for that." Rose stated. "I did not come here to fight. I am only here because Shana is here." she pointed a thumb at Shana, which the knights looked at.

"_Princess? Is that you?"_

"No, but I am her twin." Shana admitted. "that's probably why the Knights thought I was her."

"_We told you, traitors!"_

"Wait, please!" Shana pleaded. "Let us see her crib. We're only here to help you pass on right now. The Black Monster is dead. We're on a journey to stop another Moon child from being born. If that happens the Black Monster won't have a reason to return. If that happens, the Black Monster is effectively dead, and gone for good. Let us help you ease Louvia's soul. As she continues in the after life, she probably worries for you since you didn't pass on. Let us help you. Please."

The knights all looked at her. _"I hope you are right, miss. Because if you aren't, then you will pay."_

"Thank you." shana replied, before looking at Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm not used to Light Element Spells yet. I start at Level 6, and then work my way down. Then I head to level 7 and up. I can't really help out here."

"Rose?"

"They wouldn't want me to. Remember what happened in the past?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Your sword could help though."

"Then I believe Naruto should use it to help out. They don't want me helping them pass on. I'm not a fool." Rose stated, as Naruto took the blade.

"_Protect the Princess's twin. That is all I ask."_

"We plan on it." Naruto said, as he stabbed that Knight, causing him to dissolve into a glitter of light. He looked sad as he did so. He did the same with the others, releasing a tear at each one, before coming up to the Commander. "Anything to say before you pass on?"

"_Nothing that hasn't been said."_

Naruto nodded and stabbed him, causing him to turn into a glitter of light, that formed a piece of Stardust. "Stardust... Thank you." He picked up the Stardust. "Let's go in, and help whoever is there. They're all that's left." He said, looking at the door. They entered the room, which had a crib, and 2 beds that seemed destroyed.

"Rose?"

"Louvia was right here in this crib." Rose stated. A female ghost appeared. It was the midwife, and Caretaker.

"_Princess Louvia... Thank goodness."_

"I'm sorry miss. But she's dead, and probably worried for you. Please, allow us to help out."

The female nodded, and Naruto walked up to her, Rose's sword in hand. "Anything to say before you go?"

"_Just make sure this one, who even looks like Princess Louvia, is safe. She may not be the real Louvia, but she could pass as her."_ the woman replied, as Naruto nodded.

"As I told the guards outside, we plan to make sure Shana is safe." Naruto said, earning a nod. He stabbed her in the stomach, causing her to turn into sparkles. The boat started shaking. Naruto knew what this meant. "Get back to the Queen Fury! This ship is going down!" They all looked at him. "It's no longer tied to the souls! It's going underwater!" He clarified, which widened their eyes. On the outside, The shinobi made it, followed by the others. Naruto watched and mentally counted them. Rose and Dart were about to make it, but the boat fell down, causing Dart to fall, Rose grabbing his hand.

"Rose, let go! You'll fall!" Dart shouted.

"Not this time! I'm not about to let a friend go down because I couldn't help out!"

Rose ended up falling with Dart, before Naruto could reach her. "ROSE!" She was swept out, but Kushina, Jiraiya and Sasuke held him back. "ROSE!" He shouted out again.

"You want to go down like they are? You'll know if she dies!" Sasuke shouted. "Let them go! They're not children!"

"Naruto! Calm the fuck down! They'll be fine and you know it!" Jiraiya shouted out.

He calmed down, but was still pissed. The moment they let him go, thinking he was calm, he jumped overboard and dove into the sea. "NARUTO!" Kushina shouted, before falling to her knees, crying.

Meru and Kongol tried to comfort her, with words, but they only succeeded in making her fall asleep. "Well head into Fueno, and wait for them there." Albert stated. "that's the port that Naruto said we should go to. Once the ship's engine is repaired, we should get going and head there. He'll be expecting us to head there." Commodore Puler nodded in agreement.

"Get the engine running, and set course for Fueno. We'll make the rest of the repairs there, while we wait for Naruto, Rose, and Dart."

"Yes sir!" The workers replied, before getting back to work. "Let's hope they survive long enough to make it." Puler stated.

Jiraiya nodded, before he walked over to watch over Kushina. _'Minato... He is _so_ your son along with Kushina. I just hope his recklessness doesn't get him killed.'_

00000x00000

Naruto plunges into the deep! Will Rose and Dart survive? Am I that much of a bitch?

Who knows on that last one... I don't have a clue.

THE END!

… or is it?


	9. Announcements

…

XxX means scene change. Something I forgot to put last chapter.

**Chapter 9**

It's been two weeks. Rose woke up to find herself in a cave, Dart passed out nearby. "Quite the reversal, eh?" a male voice asked, as Rose turned her head fast enough for him to think _'Whiplash.'_

"Naruto..."

"I was worried about you, you know?" He asked, his voice soft.

"How long have I been out?"

"2 weeks. Queen Fury doesn't seem to have docked yet. They still seem to be on the path to Fueno, though." Naruto admitted. "I wouldn't be surprised if Dart woke up soon, either."

Rose tried to sit up, but winced a bit. Naruto was immediately there and his hand glowed green, calming down the pain. "You shouldn't move just yet. Your body is not in good shape. You could reopen your wounds. I may not be an accomplished medic myself, but I do have my mother's lessons. I can use a lot of her Medical Ninjutsu, and my control did skyrocket, but you still need to rest."

Rose nodded. "What happened?"

Naruto then explained that, after Rose and Dart fell overboard, 3 others, he didn't care who at the time, tried holding him back. He calmed down, they let go, and he dove in after them. He found Rose and Dart, grabbed them both and brought them to the nearest island to recover. They've been in the cave ever since. "That's about it."

She weakly nodded. "Get some rest, I can keep going as long as I have chakra. I've only got half of a shark left, though. I'll need to go hunting soon."

"Why? Why is it that he acts like Zieg?" She asked.

"That only helps solidify the theory that Zieg is his father. But that also means that his father is trying to cause the world's destruction. We already know the man doing this is impersonating Diaz, and goes by the name Zieg. The Zieg we know wouldn't have done that. Something's wrong, I can feel it."

She nodded weakly and tried to fall asleep, her head in Naruto's lap. It happened quickly, and he absent mindedly started brushing her hair with his hand. It wasn't long before Dart opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're not dead, if that's what you're wondering." Naruto said quietly. "You've been out of it for 2 weeks. Rose was up about an hour ago."

"What about the others?"

Naruto looked to the mouth of the cave. "They're slowly making their way towards Fueno. At the rate they're moving, I'd say a day. Regole is near here, though... and so is Lloyd. Lenus is coming up to the area as well."

"We have to go after them."

"No." Naruto stated. "First off, you're still worn out. The fall could've killed you. I'd say another day of rest will do it for both of you. Second, we can't take on Regole alone. That's just suicide. She's about twice as Strong as Feyrbrand, since she's in her natural element. We're on an island. She's got the homefield advantage. We don't stand a chance with just the 3 of us. Not to mention she's four times as fast as Feyrbrand around water. I may seem reckless from time to time, but I'm not stupid. I know a suicidal task when I see one. Three, there's a small village nearby. They may be able to help us with directions. Get some rest, we'll all need it."

Dart wanted to disagree, but he found that he couldn't think of anything to counter his statements. "Alright... but how do you figure we do so?"

"We find a way to Fueno. We have to meet up with the others. They need to know we're fine. The only reason I haven't flared my Chakra to signal them is so I can watch over you two. I'm close to running on fumes again. I'd pass out soon. That's why all of us need our rest."

Dart sighed and closed his eyes, before he fell asleep. Naruto quickly followed suit, falling asleep while seated. The fire continued to dim as night fell.

-the next morning-

A young boy and his dog came into the cave, dog barking. "What is it, Pooch?" More barking. Naruto opened an eye. "Will you keep it down? We're trying to sleep here." He said in a tired voice. The dog barked at Naruto. "I know about the village nearby, pup. There are about 20 people there." His eyes were still closed.

"_Why do you smell like foxes?"_

"I don't like talking about that, pup." Naruto then opened both eyes and yawned as he stretched his arms. "Well, it's obvious I'm not going to get anymore sleep. I guess both Kami and Soa don't like me sleeping more than... 10 hours." He paused to looked outside.

"_What do you mean?"_

Naruto then continued in Yoko language. _"It's quite simple. I stay awake for 2 weeks, watching over these two, since they fell off of a boat, and I dived in after them. I brought them here. We have more friends, and they're on their way to Fueno, more likely than not."_

"_You speak Canine?"_

"_It's actually Yoko, but all Canine Languages are similar enough to be used interchangeably. Demonic or not. I learned it from a Yoko, when he died, and I got his memories."_ Naruto replied to the dog.

"_Wow... Are you the one all the animals are talking about these days? The one looking for the Strawberry Wolf?"_

_"Strawberry Wolf? I haven't heard of that one. But I am looking for a female named Claire, along with her father, and, if I'm not mistaken, her son. Her son, by my theory, is sleeping right over there."_ Naruto explained.

"_I see. She survived the attack on Neet 18 years ago. That's what they say, at least."_

"_Then she's the one I'm looking for. There are 2 known survivors. Dart, and the Second Sacred Sister, Luanna. There's 2 that aren't confirmed, one goes by the name Zieg, and I figure he's this guy's father, her fiance years ago, and Claire's wife."_

"_Well, maybe you can help out Pete's mother. She's sick, and nothing in the nearby village can heal her. Fueno has a hospital that may be able to help. Pete is worried, but he won't show it. He wants to get her to Fueno, to get her some help."_

Naruto nodded, before looking at the boy. "Are you Pete?"

"How did you..."

"I've been talking with your dog. If you want help getting to Fueno, we can help, once these two wake up, and are fed. 2 weeks of sleep and no food tends to make a person hungry. We've got reason to head to Fueno ourselves, anyway. I'm no stranger to escorting others. Heh, 10 hours and my reserves are already 63%. That's a far cry, and far more than I thought after 2 weeks of no sleep, and then 10 hours of sleeping." Rose stirred, and got up. "Morning Rose."

She tested out her limbs, and noted they worked fine. She then noticed the kid and dog. "Who are they?"

"_Someone whose mother could use a trip to Fueno. This serves a double purpose. Leave them behind, and we look bad. Take them with us, good word will spread."_

Rose nodded. The dog tilted his head. _"How many languages do you know?"_

Naruto sighed. _"Too many. I absorbed a 10 story tall Demonic fox, with near limitless reserves, and all of his memories. He lived for 2,000 years at least, and, then you have to add in the memories of his past life, 11,000 years ago, as a human. He knew a lot of languages then too. Trust me, I know far more than I should."_

"_What about the Dragon Campaign? Did it really happen?"_

"_Oh it did. Rose here was apart of it way back then."_

"_You're kidding me."_

"_Heh, I wish. The one I absorbed got her fiance to propose. It was right before the final battle, in which he was petrified, and she gained Immortality to stop the Moon Children from reaching the Moon That Never Sets. If you ask me, I say let the Moon fall from the sky, and blow the damn thing up, but that's just my opinion."_

"_You like explosions, don't you?"_

"_I'm a prankster at heart. What can I say?"_

The dog let out what Pete thought was a chuckle, as Dart woke up, and tested his limbs. He then noticed Pete and Rose were sitting, while Naruto was talking to the dog. He looked at Rose. "What's going on? And how long was I out this time?"

Naruto noted this, and paused his speech. "Dart, you were asleep for 10 hours, 13 minutes. Last time... 2 weeks, 1 day, 8 hours, and 27 minutes. Rose, 2 weeks, 1 day, 6 hours and 58 minutes."

"Did you count out the seconds, too?" Dart asked, half joking.

"Didn't have a stopwatch." Naruto replied. "If I did, then I would have." This gave all of them pause, even the dog. _"Has anyone ever told you you're crazy?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay, add me to the list."_

"I've been called worse. Besides, it's true." Naruto replied.

"The dog called you insane, didn't he?"

"Nah, he called me crazy." Naruto shrugged. "Think you can stand up?" Dart tried to, but was struggling. Naruto made 2 Kage Bunshin, and one helped Dart to Stand.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. We're friends, right?" Dart nodded with a small smile.

"Insane or not, you're loyal to a fault."

"No kidding." Rose stated. "but with what happened, I think everyone knows how you feel."

"I know, Rose. I didn't plan it that way, but I know they probably realize just how much I care." Naruto then focused on something else. "Now that I think about it, my mom is probably going to pound on me for doing that. It was reckless, I know, but at the time, I didn't really care." He paused, before flaring his Chakra. "I just signaled the others." Rose and Dart nodded.

-Queen Fury bridge-

Sasuke was standing next to Puler as they pulled into port. "You should tell Kushina that she'd be better off in an inn rather than here. Shana too." Sasuke nodded. He then felt a slight flare of Chakra. _'Wait... could it be?'_ He went up the ladder instead of down the stairs. Jiraiya met him in the Crow's Nest.

"You felt it too?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod.

"He's alive." Jiraiya stated, with a small smile. "I knew he would make it." Jiraiya made a sequence of bursts using his Chakra. It was Morse code.

-with Naruto-

Naruto, Rose, Dart and Pete walked into the small village of Lidiera. To their right, there was a forest near a giant building made entirely of loose wooden boards. To their front, there was a terrace with 3 men on it, and another hut. Naruto then stopped, feeling Jiraiya's chakra pulse. The others looked at him. "What's up?"

Naruto didn't answer, instead, focusing on the bursts, realizing it was Morse Code. _'We are in Fueno. Just arrived. Jiraiya, you sly dog.'_

Naruto sent out Chakra pulses to return. _'We'll be there within the next few days. Tell mom not to go insane with worry.'_

After a few more seconds, he received a reply. _'No guarantee that she won't. She and Shana are shelled.'_

_'Dart is alive. Rose is alive. I am alive. That is my message to them.'_

_'10-4.'_

Naruto looked at the others. "Morse Code, Jiraiya knows, and I was just talking with him through Chakra Pulses." Dart and Rose nodded at that. "Pete, shouldn't we get to your mother?"

He nodded and led them to his house, which Rose and Dart were in the small rowboat, while Naruto walked next to them. "You can walk on water?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! Can you teach me?" Pete asked, in awe.

"Not easy, mind you. It could take years before you can. Don't worry, I'll leave you behind a few things that can help you out. You just need to understand the concepts, and work your way up." Naruto admitted. "I've been doing this for months now. It took me years to get far enough to do this. It's not easy, and I should know."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, if you keep at it, one day you can do it. It'll really help out in hunting, and getting into places with more ease. It's worth the time you put into it." Naruto stated. "Trust me. I know it is, because I can hold my breath for hours on end with a similar process. Seriously, I did that 2 weeks ago. 9 hours of swimming, carrying 2 people through the tides, and then bringing them both to a cave for them to dry off and rest up. It's definitely worth it."

This brought all of them to look at him. "What? I'm a Wind Element. I can breathe with my own Chakra, thank you very much. Fire Chakra... not so much."

Dart and Rose shrugged it off easily. Pete was overly surprised, as he was getting out of the rowboat in front of a house. "This is my house. My mom's inside."

They all walked into the ruined hut that was his house. Naruto ran a small diagnostic scan on her using Medical Ninjutsu. "Damn. I can't do anything here. If I can, I don't know what to use." She woke up, and looked at him. "Hello there. And who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. This is Rose Errano. (Made it up) This is Dart Feld. We're going to Fletz, and I hear from Pete you need to get to the hospital there. I figure that, since we're good enough to fight our way through a Dragon's nest in Serdio, we could handle guarding you two until we get to Fletz." Naruto said.

"Thank you. But I mustn't intrude."

"Nonsense. I'm all for helping someone who needs it. And right now, I can tell you need it." Naruto said softly. "I also did what's called a Medical Scan. I can tell you're really sick, much more so than you let on." he whispered so Pete couldn't hear him. "Don't make Pete get more worried than he already is."

She looked at him and nodded. "Alright. Just let us get ready."

Naruto nodded. "Pete, can you make sure your mother gets to the exit to town?" He nodded. "Alright then. I'm counting on you, Pete." He said with a smile.

"Alright." Pete looked happy, and went to pack up his stuff, before helping his mother pack hers. Naruto, Dart and Rose waited near the exit to the Village.

Dart spoke first. "Are you sure what we're doing is okay? I mean, the others are worried about us, right?"

"If anything, I'd say the Jiraiya has gotten beat half to death by both Shana and my mother, I gave us a few days at most, and I doubt it will take a week to get there, even with a pair of civilians." He looked out at the trail. "I'd say 3 days with them, 30 hours nonstop at a Shinobi's pace. 20 hours by air. We'd have to go through an underwater cavern, because we're on a different island, but sending out 2 Wind Pressure Pulses let me know that the Underwater Cavern can get us there without flying."

Pete and his mother started walking up to them, as Naruto felt a message from Jiraiya. _'Kid... get back here. Pronto. Your mother almost decapitated me twice already. Shana's got her bow, too. I'm trying to dodge arrows, and your mother's Katana. Not an easy feat.'_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he looked outwards. "Jiraiya... he has no class with the ladies." _'You're an idiot, Jiraiya. You should've let Sasuke talk. You have no class.'_

Naruto then heard a faint scream in the distance. _'Hurt didn't it?'_

There was no answer. "Knew it. That was Jiraiya." Naruto said out loud. "What was Jiraiya?"

"Shana and my mom are pissed. Jiraiya got the bad side of the stick." Naruto explained.

"Okay, we may have to book it."

They all nodded and walked onto the trail to the undersea cavern. While they were there they found a few Piranhas that Naruto killed, and sealed up. At Pete's questioning glance, Naruto spoke. "Food for later. 7 Lava sharks lasted me about 2 months on the road. We ate the last one earlier."

"Those things are poisonous, you know?"

"You ever hear of Dragon Poisoning?" Naruto asked, causing Pete's mother to shake her head. "it's a poison found only around Dragons. It can only be cured by an antidote made with something called a Dragoni Plant. The 3 of us are immune to its effects, so the poison of a Piranha is nothing."

They continued walking, and made it to the other side, where Naruto found a Mermaid, on the land. "And the craziness continues." he commented. Dart took out his Sword, and cut the thing in half, his blade somewhat heated.

"I'm getting tired of all these things getting in our way." He said, putting his sword up. "They're starting to annoy me."

"That only means you're getting better, Dart." Naruto pointed out. "Believe it or not, the easier the monsters come, the stronger you are."

"They're still starting to annoy me." More monsters appeared, this time a Troll and 2 squids with one eye. "I got the troll I have no love for them. Nearly killed me twice when I was young." Dart stated, Naruto nodded. "I've got the squids."

Naruto stabbed one of them with Dragon Horn, and launched a Burn out spell at the other, which swallowed it. "Hit the deck!" Dart, Rose, Pete and his mother hit the ground, as the squid exploded. Guts went flying, and Naruto wasn't hit by any of them. The others were far enough away to be out of the flying range. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Naruto sweatdropped.

The others looked up and saw the guts. Rose commented on that. "What did you do?"

"Level 3 Burn Out, which the thing swallowed." Naruto replied. "I was expecting more fire."

"You've got a point." Rose stated. "Then again, you haven't done that before."

"No kidding... Think I should go Class 5 spell fire next time for a bigger boom?" Naruto asked.

"Not around civilians." Rose answered. "If you can do that to Regole, then by all means."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, let's get going."

They walked for a few more hours, in which they saw Fueno. "Looks like we're here." Naruto stated, before flaring his Chakra up high. Dart and Rose saw it, but Pete and his mother didn't. Kushina was there within seconds, and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

That is, until he went poof, revealing himself to be a Kage Bunshin. "Mom, you would've killed me with that hug." He said from behind her. She looked at him, tear stains on her cheeks.

"Sochi..."

"I'm not so easy to get rid of. I'm sure Jiraiya told you that. I'm far too stubborn to die." He stated, reminding her of Jiraiya. "Which reminds me... Did you kill him? Because we need him back home."

"No... But she'll be fine after 2 months."

"She?" Dart asked, fearing for his genitals.

"Oh don't worry, he's not castrated... I made a little something that forces your little Oiroke no Jutsu to be active for 2 months, all out."

Rose looked at her, with a flat look. "You're crazy."

"Part of the Uzumaki genes. Get used to it." Kushina stated.

"Never said I didn't like it." Rose pointed out. "Why do you think I'm after your son?"

Kushina looked at her. "If you take him away from me..."

"No need to worry about that... I know his childhood. He needs a mother."

"So, Sasuke was right. You do know about his memories."

"Every last one of them before he came here."

They all looked at her in surprise. Sasuke ran up to them, Meru and Shana right behind him. Shana ran up to Dart and hugged him tightly. "Dart... I was so worried about you..."

Meru and Sasuke looked at each other. Sasuke said 2 words. "Told you."

"Next time, I won't doubt you." Meru stated. She held out 2 gold pieces and handed them to Sasuke.

"When you bet on the impossible odds regarding him, you'll win, far more often than the other choices." Sasuke stated. "Remember that, and you'll do fine."

They all walked into Fueno, where Kongol, Haschel, and what seemed to be a sexy female version of Jiraiya walked up to them. "Naruto... You're going to pay for what she did." Jiraiya stated, in a voice similar to Tsunade, that held none of the gruffness that his usual voice had.

"It's your fault for not letting Sasuke pass on the message. And if you try anything, I have a feeling that I'd be able to pound your ass if you tried anything... Or I'd utterly destroy any honor or pride you have." Naruto retorted.

Jiraiya found a double meaning, as did the other males in the area, which flew back with a nosebleed. Kongol seemed confused, and was the only male who was. Kushina also found it, as did Rose, and were about to hit him before he spoke. "Get's him out of it every time." They both blinked.

"You wanted her knocked out?" Kushina asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't have left an obvious double meaning like that out there if I didn't. I would've been more discreet." Naruto shrugged. "Either way, with the amount of blood she lost, I'd say she'll be out of it for an hour, maybe 2."

They all nodded, while Naruto made several Kage Bunshin, which picked up the others. Haschel smacked the one helping me up. "I'll be fine on my own. That was a dirty trick, you know?"

"Hey, I had to knock her out somehow. Her perverseness transferred into the new body, apparently." Naruto admitted. "Kongol?"

"Kongol didn't get why blood flow."

"It's called the Perverted Rocket. When a mind reaches it's perverted limit, as I call it, the person in question makes blood flow out of the nose with enough force to send them backwards onto their back. Sometimes, and I have seen it happen... Hell I caused most of them, they go flying several feet back."

"Ebisu?" Rose asked.

"Ebisu counts." Naruto admitted. "Not proud of the way I did it, but I got him out of it."

Kushina shook her head. "You're starting to thrive on the insanity, aren't you?"

"Not thrive. Just accept it." Naruto replied. "Anyway, we'll need to stock up. I'm out of sharks."

She nodded as they walked everyone else, back in, while 2 Kage Bunshin led Pete and his mother to the Hospital.

They ended up going into the Inn, and passing out. Naruto passed out quickly, Rose right next to him, as she passed out as well. Kushina came in, Sasuke next to her. They looked at each other, and nodded, before Sasuke turned back to them, and saw a small tear coming from Naruto's eye. He walked up silently. Kushina didn't see why, either. Sasuke briefly activated his Sharingan, to make sure it wasn't a Genjutsu. He was asleep, and there was no Genjutsu. He immediately left in a Shunshin. Kushina was surprised, but closed the door. She found Meru and Haschel next to the Door where Dart and Shana were. _'Fools... determined fools, but fools nonetheless.'_

She twitched a finger and the door opened, causing them to fall in. "S-sorry!" They ran out and closed the door, to find Kushina smirking up a storm. "Don't listen in, and you won't find anything wrong or right. As they say, Ignorance is bliss." She walked downstairs.

-the next morning-

Naruto was at the shops, where he bought some more survival supplies, since he was good on Sealing Supplies. He saw Dart testing out a new sword. It was a Falchion. "Dart, new sword?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to get the hang of it before we leave." He replied.

"Alright. We'll be leaving after the others are up and have eaten. Make sure you eat before we go too."

"Noted."

Naruto walked off, and found Rose again. "Sleep well?"

"I was... but then I noticed you weren't there."

"You didn't see the note I left, did you?"

"That's the only reason I'm not mad." She pointed out. "You could've woken me up."

"You looked too peaceful. I couldn't bring myself to do so." Naruto admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, but... I just couldn't do it. So I wrote the note, and went out to shop. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." she replied, as they walked together. "You know, Puler is still in port."

"Yeah, a Kage Bunshin was talking to him earlier. It already dispelled. Did you try out the hot springs here?"

"I wish. They say it's refreshing enough to cure any poison or disease. I doubt it'll work with Dragon Poisoning."

"You never know." Naruto replied. "Did you already eat?"

"No."

"Then why don't we get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry, you know?"

Rose shrugged, and they walked back to the Inn, and found Meru chowing down. Sasuke came up to her and she stopped, swallowed and spoke. "Hey Sasuke. Sit down if you want." She then continued eating at the same inhuman pace as before. Naruto and Rose sat down as well, and got far more food. Rose and Sasuke watched as Naruto and Meru ate loads of food. Rose took one chicken leg, and ate it slowly.

Meru and Naruto noticed each other's paces, and starting eating at even faster speeds. Meru ended up burping first, before stopping. Naruto kept going. He stopped after a while, and burped himself. "Excuse me."

"Dude, you eat just as much as I do!" Meru said, excited.

"Eh, you get used to it after a while. Besides, I'm going to need a full stomach, if we're going to take on Regole. That's why I suggested we eat first."

Kushina came inside at the point, as Jiraiya stayed upstairs watching them all. "Sochi, we need to talk for a second." Kushina stated. Naruto nodded, and they both Shunshin'ed out to the roof.

"Sochi, I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Why are you sorry, mom?" Naruto asked. "The way I see it, the fact you did overreact means you actually care, unlike most others. Those that grow up with parents have no idea how good they have it."

"Just... what are we going to do with Regole? Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it in my bones."

"Feyrbrand and I came up with a plan to get her out of the fight, and possibly make her an ally like Feyrbrand is now. But... I'll have to do that part alone. That's the only problem. Not even Rose can help out, even if I want her to."

"Why? Why do you have to do it alone?"

"It's the way it works." Naruto admitted. "I don't like it, but I'm used to it. Dad understood that concept, and so do I. We all have to do things we don't like, but when it's something that can't be changed... we end up doing something we really don't want to do. This falls under that category. We've tried coming up with several other plans, but... Nothing else will work with a surviving Chance. It's the best choice I can see. A direct fight is impossible for all of us, unless we start off the fight as Dragoons. Even then, it's going to be a tough one."

"Why does that matter? Remember..."

"I didn't forget about you and me, mom. An Uzumaki has impossibility in our genes. I haven't told anyone else but... I want you, Sasuke, and Jiraiya to face Lenus with the others. I'll handle Regole... Alone. If it works, then Regole will side with me over Lenus. During that time... you'll have to kill Lenus. Because if I fail, I doubt anyone will survive if she lives." Naruto said, sadly. "I don't want to lose you, and I'm confident I can do this... but this is going to be done on her terms, not mine. That's the only thing I'm really worried about."

"Why fight on her terms?"

"We don't really have a choice. If we fight all out, against both of them, the odds of us winning is slim at best. We're already fighting on their terms. But if I can get Regole away from Lenus long enough for you guys to get rid of her, then the fight will be over before Regole can attack."

"Sochi... You don't have to do it this way. What about Rose? What about your family? What about..."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. The best shot we have, is not a likeable one. Just... trust that I know what I'm doing. My entire existence is a testament to the impossible. I can do it. Let me do what I can, and you do what you can. I'll live. If I don't... I have a feeling Rose will go straight to the Shinigami, get him to revive me, just so she can kill me herself."

"I can't let you..."

"Kill myself? You really think I'd do that?" Naruto asked. "Besides, I have 2 safeguards. 2 ways for me to ensure my own survival. The others know about one of them... I used it on Mappy so I could strike vital points all I wanted and he would never die. I believe he would've died... 726 times before I basically incinerated him. Yeah I was that pissed at him."

"So, you're going to make sure you live? Promise me you won't die."

"I already promised myself I wouldn't die. Extending that to everyone else is the least I can do." He replied. "Nothing will stop me from living through this. On that, you can guarantee." His face was so serious, it started to scare Kushina.

She nodded all the same. Sasuke landed next to them at that point. "The others are ready to go."

Naruto sighed. "Tell them to meet us at the gate. We head for Prison Island."

"There are no ports, and flying there would not be a good idea."

"I know." Naruto said. "That's why we're heading for Lidiera first. To open the floodgates allowing us to use the Undersea Cavern. Rose and Dart would know Lidiera. We ended up near there after we went overboard."

Sasuke nodded, and jumped off. "Let's go mom. Remember, everything that happens, happens for a reason." Naruto said, jumping off as well. Kushina sighed. _'Sochi... you shouldn't make such big risks. You worry me like that.'_

She jumped off as well, and was next to Naruto within seconds. The others walked up. Dart and Shana came up together, Sasuke and Meru as well. Haschel came with Albert, and Kongol came alone.

"Where's Jiraiya?"

"Not coming." Sasuke stated. "He openly stated he can't fight something this big in his current state. His control was shot all to hell, his Taijutsu is off, and a shit load of other stuff is going wrong. He can't come or he'll put all of us in danger. I happen to agree."

Naruto nodded. "I figured as much." the others were looking around. "Where's Rose?" Dart asked.

"She left for Lidiera a while back. She knows the plan to get to Regole and Lenus." Naruto stated. "Let's move." They all set out. It took them 6 hours to reach the Undersea Cavern. "Without 2 civilians, we didn't even cut our time in half."

"6 hours isn't half?"

"Nah, it took about 10 hours to get there from this point." Naruto admitted. Rose just came out of the Cavern.

"Oh, you're already here. Good. That saves time. I just opened the floodgates. I... I kinda had to make a threat to do it, though." She stated.

"Any deaths?"

"None... well, there was the occasional fish that jumped at me, but other than that, no." Rose admitted.

They all shrugged, used to it by now. "Alright, did you already go through the path?" Naruto asked.

"No, I was about to let you guys know that I opened the floodgate." Rose looked around. "Where's Jiraiya?"

"Fueno. She isn't coming this time around." Naruto stated.

She nodded and they walked down the path. They found a tower made of stone and coral, and walked along the strangely well paved path of stone. Piranhas were jumping around, and almost hit them twice, which Naruto stabbed one, and Rose stabbed the other. When they reached the top, Naruto looked at the Rock fireflies. "Quick question. I don't recognize that type of firefly. What are they?"

"Rock Fireflies, Sochi." Kushina stated. "They're basically a Medical Ninja that'll help out, but they will do nothing for Reserves, unfortunately. It's the light that does it."

"You didn't know about these?" Dart asked.

"No, Korallo never encountered them way back when, and I never really saw them in the Elemental Nations." Naruto admitted.

"There's far more in Earth Country than Fire, Wind, or Water Country. Lightning Country also has them, but only in the Mountain Ranges." Kushina pointed out. "They're far too rare in Fire Country to be known by anyone but the Aburame Clan, and even there, they may be nothing but legends. But here in Endiness, you find at about the same consistency as Lightning Country Mountain Ranges. They're there, but only if you know where to look." Naruto nodded at that.

"Alright, what do you guys say to a dose of Light before we continue?" they all nodded, and Dart shook his hands around them, before they glowed. Everyone felt refreshed. "Wow, they actually work." Naruto stated, before looking at Kushina. "Far more effective than Medical Ninja, if you ask me."

"Lack of proper training probably." Kushina admitted. They continued on the path, and found themselves on what seemed to be a ruined Island. Naruto looked around. "Regole..." He jumped off, surprising the others. He landed on a spire, and looked at Lenus and Lloyd.

"Did you get it?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course. It's right..." She reached for where she put it, and her eyes widened before she checked her other pockets, and then her satchel. "What the hell? I can't believe I dropped it!"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were trustworthy enough to handle this."

Naruto chuckled, earning both of their attentions. "You're really stupid, Lenus. You think I let you get away from me without a good reason?"

"YOU!" Lenus shouted.

Lloyd stopped her. "Why are you here?"

"Following her. Not for the Moon Dagger like most think." Naruto admitted.

"Oh? And then why did you?"

"The Dragon, and Blue Sea Dragoon Spirit." Naruto admitted. "By the way, its 1-1."

Lloyd chuckled, and then laughed. Lenus noticed this and was surprised. "When did you actually get it?" He asked.

Lenus then turned to Naruto in complete rage. Naruto ignored this fact. "I backhanded her once. When that happened, I reached into her pocket with my Chakra and sealed it into my arm in a small span of .02 seconds." He showed off the Dagger tattoo. "After all, I actually have permission to handle it by Zior's word, and written permission. Lisa and the real Emille agreed. The moment I have it, I can hold onto it. I already had it at the time, so it was effective immediately. Not bad huh?"

"Not at all. And what did you find out about anything else?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, nothing much."

"And your spell roster?"

"Entire Wind Element is Mastered. Fire, I've got level 4 and up. I've got one in Dark element and a single level 6 in Light element. I haven't started in any of the others. I already pulled off Meggido once. The poor bastard pissed me off. You don't do that without getting away with it." Naruto admitted.

"Wings?"

Naruto shrugged and made his wings. They were a whopping 2 feet long before the bend and another 4 feet going down and out. (A/N: Think Magician Faust, just slightly longer.) They were a Deep Sea Blue color as well. "The wings take the color of my Chakra, and is a lot harder to maintain than Water Walking, I'll admit. But it's worth it. When I go Fox, though, it takes no effort on my part. Now, I don't even feel the drain the wings make. They get easier the more I practice with them. 10 hours, 100 Kage Bunshin... that's 1,000 hours in one day of training. I'm used to the memory feedback by this point."

Lloyd whistled. "That's impressive."

"What's more is, the only Wind Jutsu I was taught by my mom has gotten easier ever since I Mastered the Wind Element Spells. It's the like more Wind Spells I use and master, the easier it is for me to use Chakra of the same element."

"Care to show me The Tempest Cloud?" Lloyd asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not here. Not yet. Just make sure we all survive the coming events." He looked at Lenus. "Though if she dies, I wouldn't be mad, or sorry. Winglies call themselves the best, but they can't see that they are outmatched in another skill they have little to no knowledge of: Survival in a City that hates you. They are sorely lacking in the Pickpocket business as well, considering she fell for mine. A Backhanded pickpocket may not be easy to pull off, but if you've done it enough times, you can pull it off. You just need to know where what you want is, and hit in the general area. Fuuinjutsu helps out in that regard."

The others ran up to them. "Lloyd!" Dart shouted.

"I'll see you next time, Naruto. And Lenus: If you're going to die here, you might as well go down fighting."

"Regole!" Lenus shouted, as Lloyd flew off. "Millie Seseau is the last one. Let us see who gets it first." He said as he flew off.

Just then a giant water Dragon, which Naruto recognized instantly. He immediately jumped in front of Regole. "Regole! I invoke Dragon Code Alpha 772!" the Dragon stopped growling and looked at Naruto.

"Regole! I am your owner! Attack!" The dragon ignored her order. Everyone looked at the Dragon, Naruto's friends in a battle stance.

"_He who invokes the A-772. Speak you name and reason."_

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I only know of it, due to a friend that wants you out of HER clutches." Naruto pointed at Lenus, who bristled.

"_You invoke an A-772 for a Dragon, when you have no Dragon Blood, and are not even a Dragoon?"_

"I pay attention to all of my friends. Dragon, Human, Wingly, Gigantos, whatever they are. I don't care if they're a mix of two other races! If they're a friend I won't care! The friend we have in common goes by the name Feyrbrand."

The Dragon growled in confusion. _"He wants ME freed? He was enslaved himself!"_

"He was freed by me and my friends, although he and I fought, I spared him and he ran. Now, we're friends, and allies. He wishes for me to extend the same to you." Naruto admitted. "And this appears to be the only way to do so."

"_Can you call him here? If you do that, then I'm in."_

"That's it? No test? No fight? No quiz?"

"_The code allows it to go by my terms. These are my terms. I see Feyrbrand, and I'm in. but you'll have to kill her, too."_

"Shit. And here I was thinking the test will happen as they took her out. Go figure." Naruto revealed a Dragoon Tattoo on his right arm. He drew blood and spread it on the arm, making sure it was on the Tattoo. Before performing Handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu! Feyrbrand!" He slammed his right arm on the ground, and Feyrbrand popped in, making everyone go on guard.

"_What's up, Regality?"_ Feyrbrand asked.

"_Only one being knew _that_ name."_ Regole stated. She looked at Lenus. _"Once she's dead, I can come. But I'm not fighting. She's on her own here."_

"That makes it a lot more simple than I thought." Naruto admitted, before turning to the others. "Regole isn't fighting this one! Lenus dies, though. That much can't be avoided."

Everyone nodded, and drew their weapons. Naruto just sat there on Feyrbrand's head as he sent a Toxic shot at Lenus.

"Ugh! What the hell was that?" She shouted, before Haschel went Dragoon and starting pounding the shit out of her.

"Toxic Shot?" Naruto asked.

"_Toxic Shot. Worse than Dragon's Poison, and can only be applied through this particular move. My own creation, thank you very much."_ Feyrbrand replied.

"Sweet." Naruto replied.

Sasuke came charging in with a Black Chidori, in his Flying Snake form. He managed to penetrate the Dragoon Armor, surprising everyone that it could. Naruto was even a little surprised at this. "I don't get it... How did the Chidori pierce the Dragoon Armor?"

Lenus died right then and there, with Sasuke's hand right below her sternum. She left Dragoon Form, unable to keep it running any longer. And fell to the ground as Sasuke pulled out his bloodied arm.

She was dead. He was a little shaken, but managed to shake it off for a bit. "That... that felt... wrong."

Naruto jumped and landed next to him. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What happened? How did you manage to pierce the Dragoon Armor?"

"The Final Valley. I managed to recreate that last Chidori. It's the Black Lightning. The armor resisted, but eventually gave in, and that's when it pierced it... I killed two with one strike. That's what I feel like."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Rose?"

"Never before, minus the Dragon Buster, has ever completely pierced a Dragoon Armor. We'll have to watch out for that one."

"Dragon Horn can do it, too, you know?" Naruto pointed out. "I just don't see the point in using it on friends. And now all 7 Dragoons are gathered." He looked at Meru, who held a shining Blue Sea Dragoon spirit.

"This situation is completely Insane and ironic." Rose pointed out. "And yet, I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"It's Naruto's influence." Dart pointed out. "He's living proof the Impossible is anything but. He is a living contradiction to the old ways, and even with all the Insanity that happens, he can put on a smile and keep going as if everything's normal."

"He starts to rub off on you, after a while." Shana admitted. "Even I find myself liking him."

"Back off. He's mine." Rose glared at her.

"Jealous much?" Naruto questioned, and everyone else laughed at that, except Rose and Shana who looked at him and blinked. "Rose, I may look, but that doesn't mean I'd touch. I'm a little too loyal for the Shinobi way."

"But that's the best thing for a Hokage." Kushina admitted. "You have the Will of Fire in the highest degree, and even then, you're far more likely to protect your friends and family before yourself."

"Before I came here, my friends were all I had. Sure, they were like my family, like Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, and Jiji, but they weren't really blood family, like my mom here. I'd still protect them as if they were family, because to me... Friends are family. To betray a friend is to betray your family. It's the same way in my eyes." Naruto stated, determination fierce in his eyes.

"_And its the same way for me?"_ Feyrbrand asked, surprised.

"Of course, dude." Naruto made a thumbs up, winked, and gleamed his teeth. "You're a friend as well."

Regole was surprised, but hid it easily. _"Feynrir, you really friends with him?"_

"_Trust me, he's a much better better friend than anyone I've ever met, Human, Wingly, hell even other Dragons pale in comparison."_

"_Even me?"_ Her voice held a tinge of anger in it.

"_Well... Okay, he's on the same level as you. But then again, you have to remember that it was him that brought us together again."_ Feyrbrand pointed out. _"Thanks for that, Naruto."_

"No problem." He then looked at Kushina. "Is it possible to use the same seal for Regole and Feyrbrand?"

"It should be. It just hasn't been tried before." Kushina admitted.

"Then we'll try it now." Naruto said, before turning to Feyrbrand and Regole. "Regole, try touching this mark right here." he tapped his Dragon Tattoo. "And channel some of your Energy into it. I'll try to connect mine to yours like I did to bring Feyrbrand here. It might solidify a connection." Regole nodded and did just that with a smaller tentacle. Once the Connection was made, the Tattoo shift slightly to having 2 dragon coiling around each other. Regole then dissolved.

"_What's going on here?"_ Regole shouted.

"_The same thing happened to me. Don't worry."_ Feyrbrand admitted, as the shattering crystals brought color to the dragons on his arm. One was a tan color, and the other was a Deep Purple color.

"Alright. Let's try this out." He drew some blood, and placed it on the mark, and slammed his hand down after the handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu! Regole!" Regole reappeared in the area.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Regole asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, because I don't know the full aspects of the seal. It's rarely used, so it's full capabilities are untested. However, what I do know, is that I can use it to bring both of you to me through it. I think the crystallization is nothing more than solidifying the bond between us. Of course, that's just a guess of my part, so if it's not the case, I'm sorry. I just don't know enough to tell you guys."

"_Work as partners."_

"_Not as slaves."_

"For only the truly free will listen of their own accord." Naruto finished for them. "The Summoning Code of Conduct. Article 3, Section 4, subsection D. If any summoning clan is not happy, they can cut the contract. We are family, whether others like it or not. Which reminds me." He drew more blood, and made the handseals once more. "Summoning Jutsu! Elders!" Fukasaku and Shima both appeared.

"**Naruto? What are you doing calling us here?"** Fukasaku asked. Naruto simply pointed at Regole. **"Oh. Well, it looks like a Water Element. Highly useful with our Clan."**

"_Wait... Fukasaku? Is that you?"_

"**How do you know my name?"**

"_You knew my father. Aptly named the Sea Baron or Black Sun of the Sea."_

Fukasaku's eyes widened. **"You're that old fool's tadpole?"**

"_Yeah. He went out 10 years ago. Before he left, I had heard a lot about you, and even that you understood Draconian."_

"**I'm sorry. Naruto here is our summoner. He is bound to us first, and Dragons second. But knowing him, he'd treat us all equally. Like his father before him."** Fukasaku admitted.

"_Well, I understand the ways of Shinobi. My father did teach me a lot about them. Still, that means that Naruto isn't from Endiness."_

"**No, he isn't. You probably know of his father as well, of course. Minato-boy was a curious one."**

"_Oh yeah. The other blonde."_ Regole turned her head to Naruto. _"Now that I think about it, this one almost looks exactly like him... And I remember seeing him when he was younger."_

"**So we were right. He's not from our dimension."**

"Told ya." Naruto said. "I'm also looking for a way to find his father. I have an approximate location, but not the exact one. Evergreen Forest is as close as I can get, and knowing what he was is also indication that there's something there."

"_Well, I'm with ya, kid. Feyrbrand?"_

"_Of course."_ They both left in smoke.

"**Naruto... You're going above and beyond what we expected. I was seriously hoping to teach you the ways of the Toad Sage."**

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Fukasaku-san." Naruto replied. "I've got things to do, and years of mistreatment to revise. I'm using this time as a boost to get my own skills where they should be."

"**I see. When you're ready to go for it, let me know."** Fukasaku stated.

"**You still haven't explained why I came along."** Shima pointed out.

"It was to keep him in line." Naruto pointed at Fukasaku. "I had a feeling he would've done something else, had you not been there."

"**You know... you're probably right. He would have. Just next time, make sure you don't interrupt me when I'm making dinner."**

"Noted." Naruto replied, before the toads left.

They all looked at him. "What?"

"That was your plan? To convince Regole to join us?" Kushina asked.

"It went a lot better than I imagined, to be honest. I was expecting a fight, battle of wits, strategy, something, just not words to convince her, and bringing out Feyrbrand. I was also expecting to be far more beat up than I am." Naruto admitted, looking at himself for a bit.

They all looked at him. "I'm doing this for Feyrbrand's sake. He wants all of the living dragons to be together, and there are 6 alive, minus the Dragoon Spirits."

"And we didn't get the Moon Dagger." Dart deadpanned.

Rose, Sasuke and Kushina looked at Naruto. "You really think I'm that stupid?" there was a puff of smoke, and the Moon Dagger appeared in his hand. "I already have the damn thing."

"We need to take it back. It is theirs, after all."

"No we don't need to. Remember, I already have permission to hang onto it, for it's safety." Naruto pointed out.

Everyone looked at him and Dart Facepalmed. "Why did I forget that one?"

"That would mean you had it the entire time we were looking for Lenus." Haschel stated. "Clever boy."

"I'm only as clever as I need to be. Rarely more. Then again, I've never truly tested my limits with my mind... the very thought of that scares me a bit."

Everyone tensed up, knowing that if Naruto was scared of something, it was best left untouched. "That's one of the reasons I raised the bar a bit for Zior. The fact that I already had it, meant that I actually had to convince him that I didn't, when I knew that I did. In all actuality, it appeared in the seal 3 minutes after I left the room. It had a target position, that's all it needed. It basically vanished from this plane of reality, and Lenus obviously isn't that good at sensing Inanimate objects with magical power. I am." the dagger went back into the seal. "Now that that's settled, I believe we should get back to Fueno. We've got some time left. Rest up, and wait for the Queen Fury. I'll check out a map of the Illisia bay and look for the closest port to Millie Seseau. Then there's also the fact I can train for my spells for the time being."

"By train, do you mean..." Dart started.

"I mean all out. 1,000 and up." Naruto stated. "I'll be in for a lot of rest. We've got some time to kill."

Rose shook her head. "You're not doing that alone."

"My Kage Bunshin will handle the spells. I've got other things to do, and I figure you'd want to help out with a few of them."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. Everyone else, when we get back to Fueno, just do whatever you want until it's time to get on the boat. I won't be helping out with the repairs, so we have some time." Naruto said, as everyone was a little confused, nodding all the same.

They all walked back, and managed to make it to Fueno. The repairs took 13 days to complete from the time they got there. Naruto had upwards of 1200 Kage Bunshin working on Fire and Light Spells. Here's what happened in the 12 days.

-Day 1-

Naruto was sitting at a table with Commander Puler. "So, what exactly are we looking for?"

"The closest spot to Millie Seseau." Naruto replied.

"What about King Zior?"

"At this point, it doesn't really matter. I sent a message to him via a Black Fiddler. I told him to expect a message from me by bird. The same bird has my message."

Puler nodded. "Well, if you ask me, Furni is probably the best bet you have. It's closer than other ports, and can be reached in a week, if we book it."

"And the fastest route to Deningrad?" Naruto asked.

"That would be the Evergreen Forest. If you enter from the south, meaning just north of Furni, and exit on the West side, there is a well worn path from what I know. It'll lead you to Deningrad. It's the well worn path you need to find, and this is only from hearsay."

Naruto nodded. "And Seles?"

"East of the Evergreen Forest."

"Three spots that I need in one tightly packed area. Not bad. Furni it is, then." Naruto stated.

"Three? I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Deningrad has someone that knows where the Moon Mirror is. That's their final target. We have to get it before they do. Evergreen Forest is where my grandfather is, and that is a bit personal, so no details." Puler nodded, and Naruto continued. "Neet is where two of my companions will be able to find closure on their lives. One of them has been searching for his daughter for 20 years, and I had a lead she may have survived the attack on Neet 18 years ago. We recently got another lead that she was alive 4 years ago, with memory loss. The other one thinks his parents died in the attack on Neet. There are 2 known survivors, 1 confirmed, yet not found, and one other that I'm still trying to comprehend, and that one isn't even confirmed."

Puler nodded. "I see. Closure as well as personal business. No questions then."

"You learn quick, Puler." Naruto said, with a hint of respect, something Puler noted.

"When you practically live on the sea, you think a lot. Ironically, the attack on Neet is something that came up, and if there were any survivors. You just helped out a lot with that one."

"No problem." Naruto replied. "I got nothing else to say. I trust you'll remember the destination?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll leave the ship to you and your men. I'm afraid my friends need to rest up, so take as much time as you need."

The rest of the day saw Naruto and Rose laying down on a roof, watching the clouds roll by. Neither one spoke a word.

XxX

Meru had just relaxed in the hot spring part of the day and then went out to watch Naruto's clones work on their spells. She was amazed at the capacity. That was basically her routine for the first 8 days. After that, she worked on her Hammer Skills instead of the Hot springs.

XxX

Dart and Shana stuck together most of the time. When they weren't, they were either sleeping, using the toilet, or simply in the hot springs. Dart also used some time to practice with his sword a bit more. Shana helped by letting arrows fly and having him dodge them or block.

XxX

Kongol spent a lot of time with Kushina, who had found that Kongol managed to learn in a similar way as her. She taught him what he should know of human interactions, and he picked it up quite easily. Jiraiya watched this from time to time, and noticed that Kongol had the hots for her.

She never acted on this though.

XxX

Sasuke had taken to training as well as Naruto, but without a bunch of clones to train with, he had to find someone else. Haschel provided just what he needed. Funny thing that happened. Haschel started training Sasuke in Taijutsu. More specifically, his own. Naruto and Sasuke were both going to learn it, according to him, but since Naruto was busy with his own training, he started off with Sasuke.

Sasuke never truly picked up the full potential of the style, as the brute strength didn't suit him, and Haschel noticed. Then, he saw what happened when he integrated it with his family's style. That made him a force to be reckoned with... and not once did he use Sharingan. The basics was really all he needed to do this, too.

XxX

Albert stuck to reading a few books that Jiraiya had given him. Albert had found out that Jiraiya may not like writing things other than Porn, but he was damn good at writing up elaborate stories when asked.

This was only a test run, to see if it will work out. Albert was entirely impressed. He read it 3 times over before the boat was ready.

XxX

Everything else seemed as if it moved in slow motion for Naruto. When he wasn't relaxing himself, Rose was fine tuning what she could with his Rapier skills. On the tenth day she sighed. "I cannot teach you anymore."

"What do you mean? I'm not good enough with this yet." Naruto questioned.

"I cannot teach you... because you have surpassed the level that can be taught. The only thing holding you back now is yourself. You must experience it yourself. Use it yourself. I have taught you all I can. The rest is up to you." Rose admitted. "I will still stick with you until the end, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh... anything else I should know?"

"The Demon's Dance format can be downgraded to the Hard Blade format. It is possible, just don't use the advanced movements for it, and you've got it. All Light Blade styles, rapiers included, work the same as basics. Intermediate styles tend to differ slightly, though some to an extreme extent. The Advanced is where it gets tricky. That is where the style is truly unique. Hard blade is merely the Intermediate portion of the Demon's Dance. Whereas I will not teach Sasuke the Demon's Dance, you can if you wish. It is your decision."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"Not from me. Haschel has been wanting to speak with you about training as well. I can only wonder what he wants to know, so I would suggest asking him yourself."

As so he did. He found Haschel looking at the sea. In the end, this is when Naruto found out that Haschel wanted to train him in the Rogue style. He was a little surprised, but seeing as he had no true style, he accepted. It was slow going, but with only 3 days, it didn't really help much. He had years of learning to undo. Though, even without his own true style, he could still keep up with Haschel for a long time.

-day 13-

Everyone had gotten on the Queen Fury. "So, where to?"

"We set course for Furni. After that, we'll be dropping off Naruto and his friends. I had gotten a Message from Zior himself, that we take them to a Port in Millie Seseau. After that, we should run usual trips along this same route." Puler stated. "Any more questions?"

"No sir."

"Then get moving."

Dart and Naruto stuck to the bridge, while Rose stuck to the top... even though Naruto started meditating on the crow's nest at night, instead of sleeping on a bed. Meru found out, and was about to shake him out of it, before she noticed he actually did fall asleep like that.

After the third day, he and Rose stayed up there, enjoying the sea breeze, and watching the skies most of the time. The peace in the sky is all they really looked at, not the clouds, or stars... just the peace they felt in each other's presence.

It took them 5 days to reach Furni, in which, Sasuke went up there on the final day. "Furni is just a few hours away."

"I see. Well, I guess my relaxation period is over. Too bad. Millie Seseau has 3 places we'll need to visit."

"Well, I can check out Neet for you." Rose stated.

"No, Neet has to have me, Dart and Haschel there. That is a requirement for what I have to do there. If you have your own reasons, then by all means, go ahead if you need to."

Rose nodded, though reluctantly. "Sasuke, if I split with the group, I think you should go with the others and not me. It would be personal business, something that I don't think my mother would want to know, so she should stick with the main group as well."

It was only 2 hours before the Queen Fury docked and the group got off. "Thanks Puler! Hope to see you again one day."

"You as well, Naruto. And thanks for the small upgrade on the engine."

"About that... Make sure it is maintained and properly cleaned out after each run. If it isn't, and is still dirty in the slightest when it starts... I'm not even going to think on that. Best case scenario? Big boom."

"Noted. Good luck on your quest, kid."

"May the seas bless you, Old man." Naruto replied, causing his eyebrow to twitch.

They walked over to another area as a group, where they saw a larger group of mercenaries, none of which could compete with any of them, listening to a guard. "And for this one, the pay is Five times the usual amount. Make sure Teo is alive, and that the beast is dead."

Naruto heard this and immediately ended up in front of the knight. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Sadly, I only heard the last part. My friends and I just came off of the Queen Fury, which just came into dock."

"I see... Wait, are you the Golden Fox?"

There were murmurs in the crowd. "So, they've heard of me in Millie Seseau as well?"

"Kid, All knights, Basil, Tiberoan, Sandora, and even our own in Millie Seseau are aware of your feats. Are you going to participate in this hunt as well?"

"Dunno. What's the catch, the reasoning, and where was it last seen?" Naruto asked, as his friends made their way to the front. "Holy shit! The Legendary Dragoons! The Flying Snake, and Red Devil?"

"You've done your homework." Kushina stated. "Quick question. Is Miranda in the area?"

"She's been in Deningrad, and is the First Sacred Sister. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. So she got that far since I last saw her, huh? She was on the streets when I last saw her and gave her a mere 30 gold. Too bad I had to keep moving." Kushina sighed.

"Okay... The mark is named Kamuy. It has gotten extremely vicious recently and also kidnapped Teo, who used to own it. There was also 6 deaths, and he was last seen in the Evergreen forest. The hunt begins tomorrow." The Knight stated.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Not likely we'll actively search for it, but if we come across it I don't see why not."

The knight nodded. Naruto, out of the corner of his eye saw someone get in a boat and go into a much larger building than most. "Hey, I notice that the main roads here are canals. Is it possible to rent a boat?"

"Yes, it is. Just go to the inn right over there." The guard pointed over to Naruto's left, across the bridge "There is a counter on the lower levels. They usually charge money for boat rentals, but hunters get them free of charge."

Naruto nodded. "Come on guys. Let's get going." They all walked into the Inn, and found a fisherman, right next to the entrance. There were 3 sets of stairs, 2 going up and one going down. "He said it was on the lower levels, so its down for us."

They all continued walking as they went down the stairs. "Are you one of the hunters?"

"Part time hunters, yes." Naruto stated, putting his elbow on the counter. "Can you rent us a boat?"

"Of course, but if you're not after the current game, you'll have to pay for the license."

Naruto thought for a moment, before looking at the others. "You think we should go after Kamuy? I mean, it should be easy for us, if those guys had any inkling of a chance to take it out."

"What about Lloyd?" Dart asked.

"He can't gather all of his targets without taking the one I have, and nearly threatening the Queen of this land. We don't have much to worry about just yet. So, you up for it?" Naruto explained.

They all thought about it. "Why not? It could help if we did this. Some of us need the exercise." Shana stated.

They all nodded in agreement.

Naruto looked back at the man behind the counter, who had been watching the interactions with interest. "Looks like we are, though before I wasn't really sure. Kamuy is going down before we continue to Deningrad."

"I see. Then the License is free." He handed Naruto a group of passes, which everyone got one each, and some of them got in the boat. Most of them got in the boat, and Kongol got in surprisingly easily. Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina and Jiraiya ended up walking on the water next to the boat. The man nearby was gobsmacked. "How are you doing that?"

"We trained to do so." Naruto stated.

"What kind of training is that?"

"Training I doubt you could go through at your age." Naruto pointed out.

"Wait... are you the Dragoon group? And the Shinobi from Hell group as well?"

"Shinobi..." Naruto started.

"From..." Sasuke continued.

"Hell?" Jiraiya added.

"What the fuck?" Kushina asked.

"Shinobi from Hell. Golden Fox, Red Devil, Flying Snake, and the Toad Master."

Naruto held up 1 finger, Kushina 2 fingers, Sasuke 3, and Jiraiya raised 4. Naruto spoke. "This is the order you named us... Though I didn't think Jiraiya managed to make that much of a name for himself just yet."

"Well, the toad she summoned in Fueno reached the ears in Furni, though it was only recent." The man stated. "Why are you traveling with the Dragoons?"

"Friends, and a common goal. That's about it." Naruto replied.

"Before you go, I believe the mayor would want to see you. I would make it as soon as you can, though. Things are pretty tense around here."

"Noted." The shinobi walked out, while the Dragoons were in the boat. Naruto went looking around and found a weapon shop. Sasuke was next to him, and saw the short blade. "Hey, looks likes I can use this."

"Yes, it could work with your style. The Hard Blade Format works with all light blades, and this one falls under that category. Your rapier has seen better days, I might add." Naruto pointed out, as Sasuke took out the Rapier he's had since they were in Serdio.

"You're right. Hey, how much for this thing?" Sasuke asked.

"Dancing Dagger? That's 300 gold pieces." the vender replied. Sasuke checked his pockets. "Damn. I've only got 287."

Naruto put 300 on the counter. "One Dancing Dagger please." The man took the coins, and handed Naruto the dagger. Naruto inspected it, and handed it to Sasuke. "Use it well."

"Why did you buy it for me?"

"I didn't plan on using it myself, and you didn't have enough. Korallo's Blade hasn't aged in the last 11,000 years. I doubt age will do much to it. Your weaponry, on the other hand, can rust. You'll need a new weapon sooner or later. I figured why not sooner? Besides I still got a lot to spend. I haven't hit 2 million yet, surprisingly."

"You still have that much?"

"When I said those Lava Sharks would last us for a while, I didn't really think it would be this long. Remember, the basic supplies, a few weapons, our new headbands, and all the shit I bought for Mappy is a lot of money to spend. Our headbands are actually modified Legend Casques. They appear as headbands, and even feel like headbands. However, they provide the same protections as if they were the actual helmet. Same protection range, too." They walked off and met with the others, as they started going into what was the Mayor's house. The mayor immediately recognized them.

"Ah! I'm glad you're finally here! Please, have some tea." he offered, as some of them sat down.

There was a little girl, and Naruto was the first to notice the look on her face. He walked up to her, and kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Something happen to a friend?" She looked at him in surprise and nodded. "Need some comfort?" She shook her head. Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Your eyes say differently.'_ On the outside, only Rose knew what Naruto was thinking, and he was about to do something that only he would.

Naruto started tickling her all over, causing her to laugh a lot. "S-s-s-stop! That tickles!"

"Say uncle!" Naruto shouted, as he continued to tickle her. Everyone else watched him but Sasuke held his arm in front of the mayor.

"What are you..."

"He saw what she felt. He doesn't like it when others feel that way." Sasuke stated. "He's merely helping out in a childish way... that much power, and he's tickling her..."

"That's Naruto for you." Rose pointed out. "He can be so serious that he'd stop the world from turning, or he can be so childish that he seems so innocent. You'll never be able to tell if he's going to be 3 or 300 years old when it comes to a situation."

"Uncle! UNCLE!" She cried out, as she continued laughing. Naruto finally stopped and let her breathe. Once she caught her breath, he spoke.

"Feeling better now?" Her head went down. "Do I have to do that again?" She looked at him in fear. "I could do that for days, you know?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet?" He asked, his voice serious, though it had an undertone that held amusement.

She shook her head. "Good. Now cheer up! I think I know what's causing you to be so down, and we're going to help out. If it turns out to be more dangerous than the other hunters believe, then I might have to get serious."

Shana came up to her and kneeled before the girl. "Did the big bad blonde scare you?"

She shook her head. "He's not scary. He's nice."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." she smiled back, with a grin Sasuke was familiar with.

_'Uh oh. Fox Grin... signs of a trickster.'_

Naruto, however, saw it slightly differently. _'So, she still carries the pain. We'll have to fix that... and I think it's Kamuy and Teo. Teo is a probably a friend of hers, and Kamuy was once Teo's pet. If that's not bad enough, I'm sensing a small amount of unnatural forces nearby.'_ Naruto watched as Shana offered to help her to bed.

Haschel went upstairs and heard the lullaby Shana sung to the young girl. He recognized it as something his daughter had come up with and intended for her children. When Shana left the room, Haschel put a hand on her shoulder. "Where did you learn that song?"

"Dart sung it to me when I was younger. It always calmed me down, and his mother sung it to him. At least, that's what he said." Shana explained. "Why?"

"That song... I had last heard that song before my daughter left. She made it for her children."

"What do you mean?"

Haschel looked at Naruto, and then at Dart, before returning his gaze to Shana. "I seem to recall Naruto once saying that Dart's mother just may be my daughter. If Dart learned that from his mother, and you learned it from Dart, then..."

"But that means that you and Dart..."

"I need to know for sure."

Naruto walked up to them. "I heard the entire conversation." He looked at Shana. "Nice song, by the way. Very calming." He then looked at Haschel. "This further proves that particular idea, but it's not concrete yet. I wish it were, but there are too many unknown factors. That's why Neet is on my list of destinations. Haschel, you, Dart and I are going to have to head to Neet sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I have an envoy waiting for me there and they will take us to one of the survivors on the Attack on Neet. Possibly Dart's mother. I'm really hoping it is."

"I can understand the fact that you didn't have a mother until you came here..."

"It's not just that." Naruto cut him off. "Dart knew his mother beforehand. I didn't. If there is a way to bring them together again, then by all means we should help out. I'm still counting that theory as an if, but the way I see it... the possibility of it being the fact of the matter is actually over 80% at this point."

"And if she had memory loss..." Haschel started.

"She wouldn't remember if she had a son, or her own father. Only what her body remembers, and the skills she gained afterwards." Naruto finished for him. "It's essentially a Lost Mother case, but the mother doesn't remember a thing."

"Gehrich had said that Clarice may have had memory loss, because she looked at him and didn't recognize him. This was 4 years before we went after him." Haschel pointed out. "She probably doesn't even remember me, or her family."

"Then seeing you both will bring the memories back." Naruto pointed out. "Once all 3 objects are gathered, we'll be heading to Neet, unless we end up going there beforehand. Believe it or not, we have business in Deningrad as Dragoons. I don't like it, but Dragoon business comes first. The search comes second."

"I've come to accept that. Neet is not likely to be on our path right now, is it?"

"I'm afraid not. I really wish it were though."

"Well then, at least we have a set timeframe." Haschel stated. "I really hope you're right, and my daughter is alive."

"You and me both, Haschel."

-later that night-

Shana was standing on the roof of the Mayor's house. _"Melbu, I have a few questions."_

"_Yes, Shana?"_

"_I've been going through what you sent me in Serdio. Something doesn't seem to add up."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well, everyone says the God of Destruction is sealed in the Moon That Never Sets. Not you. I don't get that."_

"_In a way, they're right. My body did become that of the God of Destruction. What's more is... I've remembered something recently. Something I didn't account for beforehand. Though my body had become part of the God of Destruction, my soul remained mine. Bad news about the soul, though. It was split into two pieces at that point. The one that is talking with you... and the one that was imbued with the soul of the Red Eye Dragon. The Dragoon Spirit holds the corrupt portion of my soul. Something I don't like one bit."_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_Kadessa. The final battle. Zieg and I had fought, he was petrified as I was dying. However, I had sealed a piece of my soul into the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit. It just so happens that it was the corrupt portion. I'm not sure if he had tried to activate it, or why he would, but if he did... he may be possessed by the corrupt portion. I wouldn't let the others know just yet. You'd have to see him to be sure."_

Dart came up to the roof. "Shana?"

"Dart..."

"The others, aside from Naruto have already passed out. I don't like what's going on, but he told me about my mother being alive... or at least possibly."

"I heard about that one. I hope she is too. And everything is starting to fall into place." Dart looked at her, confused. "Your father had the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit with him at all times, right?"

"Yeah."

"When he went up against the Black Monster, do you think he'd use it?"

"Of course. The Black Monster, not Rose, was called a devil for a reason, you know?"

_'Melbu?'_

"_Yeah, I heard it. And I think... Oh shit. Stick with them, no matter what. I've been keeping an eye on Zieg. He's getting impatient. He may make his move soon."_

Shana looked at the Moon that Never Sets. "Dart, I think that the one we're after... is your father."

"Are you siding with Naruto on that one?"

Shana nodded, and continued. "That's not all though. I think he's been possessed. Melbu told me that he had just remembered sending a piece of him into the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit. It was a corrupt portion of him, while the pure form was sealed with the God of Destruction, which had evolved from his body."

Dart looked at her. "But if that's the case..."

"If we can get rid of the corrupt side of Melbu's soul..."

"We could effectively stop his plans." A voice said from the stairs to the inside. It was Naruto. "I actually agree with Melbu."

"_He can hear me?"_ Melbu asked.

"I can... but only because you've got a Mental Link of sorts open right now. I heard the entire conversation with Shana... And for some reason, that's filling in a lot of holes I have. I know what to look for when someone is possessed. I'll be able to find out if it's the truth."

"_It was set to activate the moment he tried using the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit. And if he did..."_

"Then it would've already happened. And you're right. Unless it is confirmed, we shouldn't let the others know, though." Naruto pointed out.

Dart and Shana nodded. "Naruto?" Dart started. "You knew my father, right?"

"Way back when, yeah." Naruto replied. "Why?"

"What was he like back then?"

"Courageous. Foolhardy. Strong willed. In fact, it's more than just the fact that the Red Eye Dragoon accepted you. Rose sees that you're exactly like Zieg from the Dragon Campaign. I'd have to agree with her there. From what I've seen, just look at yourself in the mirror to know what your father was like back then."

"That close, huh?"

"Maybe closer. You never know." Naruto admitted. "Rose once told me that I was like a combination of Korallo and Zieg. I had Korallo's Mind, but Zieg's personality. If you ask me, I'm not like Zieg in personality, just his courage and will. I act far more like Korallo did back then... though I will admit I have what I call... Zieg Moments. Zieg was a natural leader. He could take a beggar, an assassin, a Soldier, and a farmer, and could probably take on a small camp comprised of soldiers. Zieg would win without any losses on his side. If I'm not around... I'd rather you lead the Dragoons. See how you do the first time around, you know?"

Dart looked at him and nodded. "My father was a great leader, even under pressure. I can't be him, but I can follow his lead."

"You do that. I'll be heading to bed now. Goodnight you two." He said, before walking inside.

Dart and Shana sighed. "Shana I..."

"Not a word, Dart." She replied, before looking back at the Moon that Never Sets. "Melbu. You've got my help. I just hope the others will also help out."

"_Thank you, Shana. Also... even if the other portion of my soul is defeated, you will keep the powers you have already gained, Dragoon or not, you will be able to keep my powers as your own."_

"Thank you, Melbu." She stated. "Dart, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll need it."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Shana, we have to do something about Lloyd. Something's not adding up."

Shana shook her head. "Lloyd is on our side. There is no reason to do anything about it."

"Something is off about him though. Something I don't like. It's not just because he's a Wingly, though."

"I don't see the problem." Shana pointed out. "What are you seeing, that I'm not?"

"Lloyd doesn't trust us. I don't trust him. I think Naruto's placing trust where it shouldn't be."

Unknown to either of them, Meru was listening to them both.

"What makes you think he isn't really on our side?"

"Think about it. He's trying to gather the Moon Objects. Those same objects have the power to destroy the Signet Sphere. And Naruto's also collecting them. I don't get what's going on in his head, but something rubs me wrong about the whole situation."

"There's more to what Naruto's doing. And as for Naruto trusting Lloyd... I have an idea as to why." Shana admitted. "I think I understand what's going through his mind. Given what Kushina said a Shinobi should be like... and that Naruto would do something that wasn't along those lines."

"What do you mean? What do you think he's trying to pull off?" Dart asked.

_'I'm wondering the same thing...'_

"I think that Naruto's going to team up with Lloyd, and take on his Employer. It's highly possible that Naruto would try to get rid of Lloyd's employer."

"He's not going to do that." Meru spoke for the first time, startling them both. "Think about it. If you figure he's going to try to do that, he's going to do something on another route."

"But what if that's what he would want us to think?" Shana stated.

Meru sighed. "Naruto knows what he's doing. He also knows that Trusting Lloyd is not a good idea. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't think Lloyd can truly be trusted with what's going on."

"Then why does he?" Dart questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think that Lloyd has some kind of confusion in what he's doing. Naruto's giving him a chance to do right. That much I can guarantee." Meru pointed out. "Anything else is fair game, and no one will ever know."

Shana looked at her. "Meru, what makes you think that?"

"I'm trying to think on his terms, and what I would do if I were in his position. If he and I think alike as much as Sasuke says, I may have the closest ideas to what he'd do." She replied.

"Who knows what he could do?" Dart asked, not liking it one bit.

"I don't know what he will do, just what he might do. I can find the reason he'd do something, but what he'd do next... that's something I doubt anyone could do."

"Then why would he do that?"

"To get someone that he can possibly trust later on." Meru stated. "If Lloyd is really on his side, there is more to what he'd do later on if his thoughts are true." Meru then widened her eyes. "He knows something about Lloyd that no one else does. That..."

"That's why I trust him." A male voice stated. They all looked at Naruto. "Meru, I'm glad you managed to figure that out... But so you know, there's more to it than that. Lloyd and Zieg have different missions, but they can both be achieved in similar ways. Lloyd knows this. However, Lloyd also realizes exactly what Zieg is truly doing. The last time he and I crossed paths he let me know something. He said, and I quote, 'You were right, and Diaz is trying to destroy everything. Once all the objects are collected, we have to destroy them. It's either that, or get rid of the Moon Child.' And he's got a point... partially. If even one of the Moon objects doesn't have the power it once did..."

"Then it would be completely useless." Shana realized. "but wouldn't he know?"

"Only if he doesn't realize that the power that's inside of the Moon Dagger... isn't Magic. If he's a good sensor, he'd be able to know the power is there. The Zieg I knew wasn't as good of a sensor as I am. I have the exact level of Magic the Moon Dagger had... it has the same level of Chakra in it. This is a gamble. If Magic is used to destroy it, and only an equal amount can do so, and Chakra can't, then by all means it may not destroy the Signet Sphere corresponding to the Moon Dagger. I've already started on doing just that. Good thing about this is, if I'm right, the Moon will never fall. And then I can work on getting there myself... and getting rid of the Body and the Moon itself."

"But what is that going to do?"

"If the signet Spheres are destroyed, the moon will fall. If the Moon Falls... then I have a back-up plan. Lloyd is willing to give up being a Wingly if he betrays me, and it was an oath in blood." Naruto pulled out a vial of crimson liquid. "His own blood, which is in this vial. He channeled some of his magic into the blood to preserve it. An Oath of Blood is far more serious than you think. In Demonic terms, an Oath of Blood means you die if you break it. In Dragon terms, An Oath of Blood results in execution if broken. For a Wingly..."

"If you're a Wingly, and you break an Oath of Blood, you are stripped of any Magic you have, your mind wiped, your blood becomes that of a full-blood human, and you are disowned by your parents, family, and will never gain your lost memories. Winglies don't make an Oath Of Blood for a reason. The risks of doing so are too great. If he truly made one, then he's quite literally serious about what he said."

"Didn't think they'd be that harsh." Naruto stated.

"They are. They take Oaths of Blood seriously. It was like that far before the Dragon Campaign." Meru said.

Dart and shana looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"That..." she slightly glanced at Naruto, who opened a private Mental Link. _"Meru, say what I say."_ He winked at her. "That would be... A secret!" Dart and Shana face faulted Anime style. Naruto and Meru laughed at their reaction.

"So worth it!" Naruto put out, as he gave Meru a High five. "Is that really the Truth?"

She nodded with a smile. "Then I know I can count on his word that he won't betray me."

she nodded. "Get some rest you three. We'll need it for tomorrow." Meru nodded, while Dart sighed, and Shana was quiet. _"Melbu, is Meru a Wingly?"_

"_Yes. And she was right. That is how Winglies have always treated an Oath of Blood."_ Melbu replied.

_'So that's how she knows... Irony is building once again.'_

"_No kidding."_ Melbu admitted. _"But he's right. You should get some rest."_ Naruto poofed out.

They all had the same thought. _'That was a Kage Bunshin?'_

They shoved away the thought, and went inside. Shana looked back at the Moon that Never sets. _'Melbu, we will stop Zieg. Whatever the cost.'_ She thought before finally going inside.

They all got some rest. And woke up to a bigger breakfast than they're used to. Once they were fed, they went to the gate.

"Alright, Let's go." Dart stated. "Naruto, do you mind if I..."

"Kushina, Jiraiya, Sasuke, we'll search from the trees. Everyone else, check the ground. Dart you're leading the Dragoons. If I find Kamuy, I'll flare my chakra. If you find him, go Dragoon immediately. We'll be better off playing to our own strengths. We're Team Shinobi. You guys are Team Dragoon. Remember, Kamuy is our Target. We know what he looks like, and we have a description of Teo when he went missing. Find Teo, and we find Kamuy."

They all nodded. "Dart?"

"Thanks."

"I'm counting on you... and check the slot on your armor." Dart blinked when he said that, and did just that, finding a note.

I helped Rose figure out how to sense my Chakra. She'll tell you if I find Kamuy first. I know what it feels like if anyone turns into a Dragoon. I'll let the others know if we find him.

Dart looked at Naruto... only to find that Team Shinobi was already gone. "How does he do that?"

"Don't ask me." Rose stated. "I have little idea on how. I don't exactly understand the how."

Dart sighed. "Alright, let's go." They walked towards the Evergreen Forest.

-Team Shinobi-

Team Shinobi was in front of a stone wall, which Naruto was looking at. "Sochi, we don't have time to look at rocks." Kushina said, before Naruto held up a hand to silence her. "What are you..."

"There's Wingly magic here."

"Why would there be..." Jiraiya started, before Naruto shook his head.

"I know why it's here... But there's also another problem with this wall. It's starting to interfere with my Chakra Senses... but not my Mana Senses, or Wind Pressure Tracking." Naruto stated. "it's leaking out a bit of Mana into the forest. It's enough to... that's it. That's why Kamuy is going berserk. He was tainted by the Mana here. The corruption is only recent, though." Naruto held up a hand, and put it on the wall, before he slid it across it, before pushing in a bit, making a small indentation. He then noticed his Chakra sense was active, and the corruption was gone. "Sweet. Chakra senses are back up. And I found Teo."

They looked at him, before he ran off in one direction. They found a small boy, and then a giant feline, which looked like a cross between a Tiger and a Lion with white fur and black stripes in several areas jumped in between them and Teo. "Wait! Don't hurt him!"

Naruto looked at the Liger. (A/N: Don't ask why I'm calling him that.) He then spoke in what he believed to be the Bakeneko language. _"Are you Kamuy?"_

"_Who want's to know?"_

"_Someone that may be able to help out."_ Naruto replied.

"_And how do I know you aren't lying?"_

"_Something tells me that I can... and you seem partially possessed. There is a slight amount of corruption in your eyes. But I can see you're still fighting the corruption."_

"_If you get rid of it..."_

"_Why do you fight the corruption? If I know that, I may be able to help out further."_

Naruto and Kamuy stared each other down. _"Fine. How do you plan on clearing the corruption?"_

"_I think that we should talk about this elsewhere."_ Naruto pointed out. _"The hunters are after you. Teo cares about you, that much I can see."_

"_I will not be separated from Teo! He is why I killed those foolish bandits!"_ Kamuy roared.

"_So, you did kill them... it was in defense of one you consider precious to you, as well. A friend of mine is the wielder of the White Silver Dragoon Spirit. If I can't help out, she can."_ A hunter came into the clearing.

"It's Kamuy!" He shouted.

Kamuy then grabbed Teo and threw him on his back. _"Blondie, I don't know who you are, but find your friend, and bring them to the bone tower in this forest. I will wait for you there, but you will have to prove yourselves."_

Naruto looked at Kamuy before he ran off, Teo on his back.

Team Dragoon ran up to Naruto. "Shana, looks like we'll need the White Silver Dragoon here. Kamuy has been partially corrupted, and the only thing keeping him from going completely berserk is Teo." He told them.

"What do you mean?"

"I was about to signal you guys. Let's move!" Naruto said as he ran across the ground, Team Dragoon and Team Shinobi running towards a path with trees and water on the other side of the trees. Naruto found the Bone Tower, and Kamuy jumped from the top of it to right in front of them.

"Kamuy! _My friend is here!"_ He ended off in Bakeneko tongue.

"_Where is this friend of yours?"_

Naruto looked at Shana and she walked forward. _"This is her. She wields..."_ Shana's Dragoon Spirit started shining. "Shana?"

"I can't clear the corruption in him. I'm sorry."

Kamuy then growled, and took a swipe at Shana, which was blocked by Naruto's left hand, which turned out to be clawed. _"those are..."_

"_Fox claws."_ Naruto replied, before glowing. _"If we can't get rid of the corruption as you are, the best way to do so would be to beat you to deaths door, and then try it."_

"_Like I'll let you!"_ Kamuy tried swiping and Naruto dodged, before he slashed a claw at Kamuy. Everyone else tried to Join in, but bounced back by some kind of barrier. "that barrier won't let anyone in. This is more than just a fight. It's a fight to prove who's right, and who will reign here."

Naruto and Kamuy fought like a Cat fights a dog. There were several slashes, cuts, and Rose felt herself cut every time Naruto did. Naruto managed to jump back and land on the side of a tree. _"You really think I'm like other humans? I'm Half-Wingly, had a Demonic Fox sealed inside of me, know everything he knew, and as an added bonus, I know the truth about the Dragon Campaign, because he was there in a past life. You can't match me when I have every power he had."_

"_You won't leave here alive!"_

Kamuy jumped to the top of the tower, before several rings charged Naruto cutting the tree, even if Naruto dodged them all. _"You've got nothing on the Demon King of Elementia! Kurama Yoko!"_ Naruto shouted.

Kamuy howled, making more rings charge Naruto. Naruto dodged each one as he charged Kamuy.

With the others, Teo was coming to. "What happened?"

Kushina squatted next to him. "Teo, Kamuy wants to protect you, but the corruption is clouding his judgment. My son is trying to weaken him so we can get rid of the corruption."

"Why? He's going to kill him!"

"No, he won't kill. Only injure." Kushina assured him. _'I really hope he doesn't kill Kamuy. I don't think lying to Teo is going to be happy if he does.'_

Kamuy got hit by Naruto in his Golden Fox form and went flying. Teo shouted. Naruto's wings immediately manifested as a Bright Yellow, and before he flew off to intercept Kamuy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, while Jiraiya and Kushina's eyes widened. "It can't be..." He started.

"But how?" Kushina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dart asked.

"That streak... it's almost as if..."

"But it couldn't be! I don't even know how he did it!" Jiraiya shouted.

"I don't either, but there are no seals to..."

"What's going on?" Haschel asked.

"One word." Sasuke said.

"500 dead." Kushina continued.

"And it translates to...

00000x00000

What the hell is going on? What is Naruto doing with the wings? Why are his wings a bright Yellow?

Next time: WTF? Is this a Second coming? Or a full blown first shot?


	10. the insanity is killing me!

…

**Chapter 10**

XxXRecapXxX

_Kamuy got hit by Naruto in his Golden Fox form and went flying. Teo shouted. Naruto's wings immediately manifested as a Bright Yellow, and before he flew off to intercept Kamuy._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, while Jiraiya and Kushina's eyes widened. "It can't be..." He started._

"_But how?" Kushina asked._

"_What are you talking about?" Dart asked._

"_That streak... it's almost as if..."_

"_But it couldn't be! I don't even know how he did it!" Jiraiya shouted._

"_I don't either, but there are no seals to..."_

"_What's going on?" Haschel asked._

"_One word." Sasuke said._

"_500 dead." Kushina continued._

"_And it translates to..._

XxXNow to begin the chapter!XxX

"Flying Thunder God Technique." Jiraiya finished. "The Hiraishin."

"It was his father's move. No one could ever figure out how the hell he did it." Kushina added. "Not even me."

Jiraiya's eyes darted along the Yellow Streak that went around the area, turning, not on a dime like he should, but rather in somewhat gradual curves. "But something's not right. Hiraishin could make an entire flash, and turn on a dime. And yet Naruto doesn't look like he can."

Sasuke watched Naruto and didn't say a word, until an idea hit him. _'Could it be?'_ "Jiraiya, do you have one of the Kunai with the same seal the Yondaime used with you? I have an idea, and we'd need Naruto to get to the Kunai in order to test it out." Naruto had just landed a deep gash in Kamuy's left front leg, before he crashed into the ground and dug towards the group, as the hunters were coming their way. Sasuke managed to get next to Kamuy, without interference from the barrier. "Jiraiya! Throw the Kunai towards Naruto!"

"What? But that would..."

"Just do it!" Jiraiya already had a 3-pronged Kunai that looked somewhat worn out at Naruto. Kushina was about to shout about that, before Sasuke shouted once more. "Naruto! Head towards the Kunai, and try to catch it!"

Naruto and the streak veered slightly off course, and the streak left the moment he grabbed it, allowing him to slow down enough to land properly. "Sasuke..."

"Now's not the time. Shana!"

"Right." She came up to Kamuy who was at Death's Door. The White Silver Dragoon Spirit started glowing, before Kamuy appeared as a small kitten compared to what he was before. Teo ran up to him. "Kamuy!" They snuggled up to each other.

The only hunter there watched the scene with a small smile. "It appears as though you managed to capture and get rid of the threat." He stated, as Naruto looked at him.

"Why didn't you act when you could've?" Naruto asked.

"You had it handled. I didn't need to. Kamuy isn't a threat anymore, thus making the threat eliminated, without any lives lost. That's the important thing."

Naruto nodded. "Can I trust you to get Teo home? Kamuy as well, both alive and unharmed."

"Of course."

They all nodded, while Naruto and the group walked through the forest on the way towards Deningrad. Rose stopped for a second. "I have something else to take care of first. Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in Deningrad." Rose jumped over the chasm nearby and looked at them. "Naruto, this is something I have to do alone, unfortunately."

Naruto nodded, and Rose walked off on the other side. Meru spoke up as well. "I just remembered, I have someone in the area I need to talk to. I'll meet you guys in Deningrad." She ran off back down the path they came down. None of them noticed that Naruto had already left them, and a note was behind Sasuke's headband. Kushina plucked it, and read it.

Don't wait up for me. I'll meet you in Deningrad as well. I memorized a travel map in Furni. I know the main roads, and will see you there.

Promise

Naruto

She looked at the others. "Well, it looks like Naruto won't be joining us here either. Question is, did he go with Rose, or Meru?"

"I'd place my bet with Rose." Haschel pointed out. "He probably only wants some alone time with her."

"I'm betting on Meru." Sasuke stated in an "I know something you don't" voice. "In fact, I'll stake 200 Gold that he just left to follow Meru."

"I'll take that bet." Haschel stated. "Any other takers?"

"I've got 10 Gold that says he went with Meru."

"90 that he's on his own." Dart bet.

"I will bet 900 gold that Naruto is with Meru, and Meru doesn't even know it." Kongol stated. "I also think he has Kage Bunshin out with Rose."

Kushina shook her head. "I'm not betting."

"Neither am I." Jiraiya pointed out. "Though if you ask me, I'm thinking he's with Meru."

They all nodded and walked off, Shana the only one wondering something. _'Naruto is probably with both of them. I wouldn't be surprised if he was.'_

Needless to say, she was right. For 200 yards behind Rose was a Kage Bunshin of Naruto, while the original was tailing Meru, and she didn't even realize it.

-Neet, hours later-

The ruins were filled with snow. Rose shook her head, realizing that it was her fault Neet was like this. She walked further in towards where Town Square used to be, and found a Memorial stone with 2 Knights of Millie Seseau, and what seemed to a blind girl in purple clothing.

"Halt! State your business?" One of the knights stated as Rose approached.

The blind girl stood up and turn her head towards Rose. "It is fine. She means no harm." She stated.

Rose walked up to the memorial, and kneeled a bit. "You came bearing sadness... why?"

Rose didn't look at her. "I believe you would know, miss." she replied. "I have much to atone for, and little to live for."

The girl seemed in thought. "Your soul is not tainted. What would you need to atone for?"

Rose didn't answer at first. "You are Luanna, are you not? A survivor of the attack on Neet?"

"Yes, I am. I am paying my respects." The girl, Luanna stated. "And what about you? It is the first time I have ever seen someone whose heart is as clouded as yours."

"It isn't that my heart is clouded." Rose stated. "I had to destroy it. To protect the world, I had to give up everything I knew was life. I had to kill so many..."

Luanna then saw what she was saying, and held out a hand. "Put your hand I mine, and think about why you would come here. Maybe I can help."

Rose sighed, and did just that, remembering the attack on Neet. Luanna was surprised that she had the exact memory of the Black Monster, and every action he took during attack. Even when the Black Monster spared her. Luanna then broke the contact. "Are you..."

"I had to. I didn't want to... and now I regret not seeing my mistake, or another way. I came..."

"To apologize?" Luanna asked.

"Yes. I did too much wrong, thinking it was right." Rose continued to look at the memorial. 2 names stuck out.

Zieg Feld and Claire Feld.

Then the clincher. Dart Feld. "There also seems to be a mistake here."

"What do you mean?" Luanna asked. Rose signaled a knight forward, and pointed at a name. Dart's in particular. "He's alive. I know he is."

"How could he be?" The knight asked.

"He's on his way to Deningrad now. I've been traveling alongside him for a while now. He is the bearer of a Dragoon Spirit, as am I."

"I heard the Dragoons were assembling, but I didn't think it would be true."

"It is. I hold the Dark Element. Dart holds the Fire Element. We have all 7, and are currently trying to avert a major crisis. The same one I've been trying to prevent for who cares how long." Rose stated.

Luanna nodded. "She is telling the truth. What is your name, miss?"

"Rose."

"Well Rose, would you like to escort me back to Deningrad? Perhaps you can meet up with your friends there."

"Sister Luanna..."

"She can protect me just fine. She is a Dragoon after all." Rose was about to agree before she turned her head. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

Naruto just appeared in front of them, instantly putting the Knights on guard. "Making sure you were okay."

"I didn't need an escort."

"I know that." Naruto replied. "I did it... because I wanted to. Besides, that's why boss sent me."

Rose blinked a few times. "Kage Bunshin?"

"Kage Bunshin." Naruto repeated. "Boss is currently following Meru. She left right after you did, and he left without the others noticing. Hard to do with Kushina and Jiraiya, you know? We did leave a message behind Sasuke's headband, though." Naruto then made a handsign, before a Kage Bunshin popped up, and then poofed out. "Boss knows, and will see you there. Luanna... there may be 4 survivors from the Attack on Neet. There are 2 confirmed, but 2 that are unconfirmed. You are a confirmed survivor."

She nodded, before she was instantly hit with a lot of pain. She started shivering. "Are you okay?" He asked, before grabbing her hand. She saw several images. She saw his childhood, his time as a Shinobi, what he did, what was done, everything. Even the final battle in the Valley of the End. She stopped shaking, but was on her hands and knees. "Luanna!" He was a little frantic.

"How..." She gasped out, panting. Naruto was confused, but still worried for her safety.

"What do you..."

"How are you still sane?" She nearly screamed, surprising everyone there.

"Uh... am I missing something?" Naruto asked.

"I saw it... Your life... how can you _possibly _be sane after all of _that_?" She questioned him. "No human could be as sane as you appear. No human could take all that and just smile. How?"

Naruto then got what she was saying... "You saw it all? Everything?" Luanna nodded. "Even the good parts?" She shook her head. "It's those few good parts. Those select few people in my life. Accepting the Insanity was easy with them there. I only appear sane... When in reality, I don't even care whether I'm truly insane or not. As long as I can protect what's precious to me, I don't care how far I have to go. I will protect them. It is for them I accept the insanity. It is for them, that I shrug it off as nothing. Nothing is too good for my precious people."

Luanna looked at him, though her eyes were closed. "You are... Naruto Uzumaki... Wait, I remember now. 3 days after the Black Monster destroyed Neet... You have big things ahead. Dangerous things."

"My life has always been on the keen edge of a blade. It's nothing new."

"No... Bijuu. Moon. Those two words are connected, and they both have to deal with you. That's all I can remember."

Naruto went through Kurama's memories. "I see... Kyuu no Bijuu. They were once one, while the body was sealed in the Moon where I come from by the Rokudo Sennin, while the power was split into 9 and Became the Kyuu no Bijuu. I really have to thank Kurama for his memories. There's a lot of legends I can confirm with them."

Luanna nodded slightly. "Alright, shouldn't we be getting to Deningrad? Unless you have respects to pay here."

"No... I'm done with my side. Let's get going." Luanna stated, before Naruto looked at Rose.

"Rose?" She stood up.

"I'm good... For now. I seriously hope your right, though. Zieg and Claire... I really hope they're alive like you think."

Naruto nodded. "Everything we've found so far points to yes. But we can't say it's a fact unless the proof clearly says it is. We need to find Claire, and this is likely to be when they come to take us to her."

Just then several wolves appeared. They had strange grey fur. _"Why are you here?"_

Naruto spoke in Yoko tongue. _"The other 2 aren't here yet. I'll be coming back with the entire group. That Strawberry Wolf. I really hope her real name is Claire Feld. Which reminds me... did she have memory loss for the last 18 human years?"_

"_You are the one, alright. And how did you find that out?"_

"_Dying soul. His name was Gehrich. He last saw her 4 human years ago. He's got it down to Millie Seseau, and possible Memory loss."_

"_she does. We had gotten word of you looking for her with a man named Haschel, which she fainted when it was mentioned. She remembers the hell he put her through, and a few things, but not much is good. She doesn't believe he is truly searching for her, and definitely not for the last 20 years."_

"_Well, he has. I think I have also met her son."_

"_Dart Feld?"_ Naruto nodded. _"Didn't remember much. Only fires, Black Monster, and a cave."_

Naruto nodded again. _"I'll be back with Dart Feld and her father, since that much seems to be confirmed. He already told me he made a mistake by pushing her too hard when she was younger. He realizes it was his fault she left, and the same with Gehrich. He doesn't wish to make her return to Rogue, and openly stated as such. The moment her realized what he did wrong he left Rogue on a search. Hasn't been home since. But don't take my word for it. Wait for me to return, with both of them. She can decide the truth from there."_

The wolf nodded. _"Get going. Do not return without them here."_

Naruto sighed. _"I'll try not to. But I can't make any guarantees I won't."_

"_Honest. Good trait."_

Naruto nodded, before turning to the others. "I think we should go now." They all nodded and walked towards the end of the ruined village.

-rocky landscape-

Meru came out of a portal in a rock wall. There was a rocky landscape with a forest nearby. She walked forward towards a Wingly Teleporter. She went through and ended up on a small peninsula, before she walked into the forest.

Naruto had came through the portal and hid his massive Chakra stores, before jumping over and landing on the Peninsula, and walking after her.

XxX

There was a swamplike area, with a few giant trees. Several Winglies looked at Meru as if she were the plague. "What are you doing here, traitor?"

"I came looking for 4 people. My parents, Guaraha, and Ancestor Blano." Meru stated, unaware that Naruto was listening in.

_'She knows my grandfather?'_ He thought.

"You have no right to be here after what you did!" one of the Winglies charged up a spell.

"Look! If I didn't come looking for Ancestor Blano, I wouldn't be able to face a friend of mine that..." The spell was launched but she didn't dodge it.

She didn't have. She saw the Pink shield around her. She turned around and saw Naruto right there. "Meru, as much as I appreciate the fact you're trying to help me find my grandfather, you don't have to get yourself killed over it. We have a duty, after all."

"Naruto... you followed me?"

"I followed both of you." Naruto replied. "But I'm the original. However..." He looked at the one that used the spell, who was shocked. "I think you should apologize at once. You claim to be superior to humans? Don't attack your own fucking kind!"

"You led a human here?" Someone shouted, before Naruto made his wings appear. They were a Deep Sea Blue color again.

"Would I be a human if I have wings like this?" Naruto questioned. They all shut up after that.

Just then someone else appeared. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Ancestor Blano!" Meru shouted.

Naruto glanced at Meru and then the one that appeared. "You are Blano?"

"Naruto, show some respect!" Meru shouted.

"I'll show it when it's earned." Naruto retorted, looking around. He met the eyes of everyone there. "From what I see, the people here are just like the Hyuuga Clan back home. A bunch of arrogant humans, that live in the past, base their power off of a name, and arrogance. A lot of it, at that... I can see a few slight exceptions, and one extreme exception... Wow, that IS the Hyuuga clan." He looked at Meru. "And to think that you're the Extreme exception. Just like Hinata for the Hyuuga Clan."

"You dare compare us to..."

"I compare you because it fits." Naruto cut off the Wingly. "I don't care if what you say is different. You call yourself better? Lose the fucking arrogance! Power is not gained through a name, and living in the past will get you killed when someone that's actually far more powerful than you actually _wants_ to kill you. I'll be completely honest. Human's are better than you are."

The majority of them bristled. "If you find the need to kill me, we should take it elsewhere. Let's see what the outcome of a Half-Wingly Half-Human and a Full-blood Wingly is."

This shocked everyone there, and gave the most radical beings pause. Blano floated towards Naruto. "Who are you to claim Half-blood status?"

"Where I'm from, Winglies don't exist. They never did. No legend, no power, no nothing. There are no records of them for the last 30,000 years, which was the start of the Demon Wars then. I was born in another dimension by a Full-blood Wingly named Minato Namikaze."

Blano then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, in which he slightly tensed. "Tell me... did this Minato look like you?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes never leaving Blano's. "What of it?"

Blano then hugged Naruto. "He... really is alive. My son lived this long." Naruto's stance went from tense and ready for a fight to a more "WTF? Why is he hugging me?" composure.

"My father died 13, almost 14 years ago. The day I was born." Naruto said, quietly.

"He at least lived to 23... And he had a child... I have a grandchild." Blano said, softly, before releasing Naruto. "This boy is my grandson! Treat him with respect!"

The response was unanimous. "WHAT?"

Naruto didn't even flinch. "Does it ever get that loud around here, or does it get louder?" he asked.

"It rarely gets that loud. But you must tell me. How did you survive as long as you did in a place where there are no Winglies?"

Naruto looked at Blano. "Well... I think that's for a more private setting. Not out here."

Meru looked at him. "Are you sure? I really want to know what your life was like before you ended up in Serdio."

"Meru... I don't think you'd want to know. Trust me. You'd go on a killing spree if you came with me and you knew. I don't want that to happen. It would make you no better than them. That's why I haven't gone back to kill them, and I don't plan to."

"How bad did you have it?" Blano asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

Naruto made the wings appear in a Bright Yellow Color. "There's a lot to say, and I don't like most of it. And before you say anything, the fact that Winglies didn't exist there means it's not of matter of racism. Fair warning." Blano and Naruto flew up to the highest enclave and went into Blano's chambers.

And so, Naruto began to explain what his life was like, the reason it was like that, and that he understood the reasons for what they did. This went on for hours. A few Winglies came in, somewhat curious, Meru included. When he finally finished, there was an audience of about 50 Winglies, plus Meru and Blano. "And that's when I ended up in Serdio. And all that, because of the fear of something they never understood."

"And you want to return there?" Meru asked. "Are you... nevermind. I don't even have to ask that question."

"Yes, and thank you for pointing that one out."

"Are you insane?" One of the Winglies nearby shouted.

"Apparently, someone else asks the same question. Yes, I am insane. Yes, I am crazy. It's in my mother's genetics. You got a problem with that?" Naruto asked. The man quickly shut up.

"Why do you wish to protect them when they did all of that?" Blano asked, curious as well.

"Because if I simply tried to kill them, I'm only making myself out to be what they think I am. A monster. A Demon. Someone who would kill them without a second thought. Even I will admit it is tempting to do so. However, I don't because that means I gave in. That means I gave up. That means that I became what they said I was. I chose to become Hokage so I could protect them, even if they wanted me dead. Konohagakure is my home. For the select few that truly cared about me, especially those that have already put their life on the line for me, I will protect them. I doubt the current Hokage would mind if I left, considering my childhood. Any other human would."

"And yet you don't..." Blano started. "You are truly better than them. Maybe not in strength of muscle, but strength of will." he looked at the others, who were touched, pissed, and even one with Pity in their eyes. Naruto managed to catch that one and point her out. "I don't want pity. I never liked it. In fact, the only thing I hate worse than pity is arrogance."

"How did you pick up on that?" Meru asked.

"Meru... you don't want to know." Naruto stated. "There are times I really wish I didn't know."

Several of the Winglies crowded around him then and started a giant hug around him.

Naruto then went poof, confusing all of them. Meru then looked up and behind her. "Nice switch."

They all looked where she was looking to find Naruto upside down on the ceiling. "Kage Bunshin and Kawarimi. Great for getting out of Anko's Breast Tackle. Good thing I prepare for things I have no idea are coming." Naruto then dropped from the ceiling, didn't project his wings, and landed on his feet in a crouch. "It helps from time to time, you know?"

They were all disappointed. "However, I can tell that you guys are seeing something. Think over what I said, and think about what you've done thus far. Something tells me I'll be coming back sometime soon. I will see what you come up with in that time. Meru?" She walked up to him, as he put a hand on her shoulder. They both disappeared. No one sensed any magic.

"Ancestor..."

"He is right. It is time we corrected our mistakes. Humans have 2 sides, and we have been hiding in fear our entire lives from one of them. He raised far too many good points, and obviously speaks from experience. I am tempted to go there and destroy them myself." Blano stated.

"Then we should..."

"We shall not. Naruto is right. If we do what they did 11,000 years ago, we are worse than humans. We shall not stoop to their level. We should act as the better man, and not fight when it is only pointless bloodshed." Blano stated. "It is time we start to learn just what it is that drives him, and let it drive us. He is better than we are. His wisdom is far beyond our own."

This gave them all pause. "What if we went with him when he returned? If he ever returns, of course." A male asked.

"Guaraha, given what he said, he would be well within his rights if he didn't return. However, given what he has said, he will go back. And I think he would like a true blood family... these clans can also be of some use to that idea as well."

Guaraha nodded. "I was thinking on that... over there, his father, your son, went by Namikaze as his Clan name. I think we should all adopt that name, and go with him there. We are blood. We should act like a family. Clans are families. As such, we should consider ourselves as such as well."

"And the bloodlines would be the Wingly bloodline." One of the others stated. "That is the name of our race, after all. If we do this, we should call it such."

All but a select few agreed. There were two extreme radical thinkers, and they wanted to eliminate Naruto:

The Bardel Brothers.

They didn't say anything, but their thoughts were clear as day for 3 beings in the room... all of them were Kage Bunshin of Naruto, even though they looked like flies. And one of them dispelled to let Naruto know of their reaction.

XxX

Near the portal, Naruto gave a small smirk, somewhat scaring Meru. "What's wrong?"

"Gramps... I hope you know what you're doing. I really do." Naruto stated, before looking back at the tower, which was still in sight. "Let's get going Meru. We've got 2 people that probably want to kill me."

She was a little surprised, but then remembered what was going on, and nodded as they left through the portal.

XxX

Dart and the group walked into Deningrad. "So Dart..."

"I figure we should find someone that would know where the Moon Mirror is."

"That would be Queen Theresa here. She would know, if no one else." Kushina pointed out. It was at that point, Rose came up to them, with 2 Knights, a girl, and Naruto.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto asked, drawing their attention. "I didn't think we'd get here that fast."

"Alright who bet that he was with Rose?" Kushina asked.

"Wait... you bet on where I went, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded. "Who here would bet I was a Kage Bunshin, and I really went with Meru, though she didn't realize it until she was attacked and I revealed myself?"

Kongol raised his hand. The others were a little surprised. "Sochi, what are you saying?"

"Exactly what happened." Naruto replied with a small grin. "Boss is already on his way, after all."

Everyone that made a bet, sans Kongol, groaned and gave their bets to him. Kongol then walked to Naruto. "You get half of my winnings. It only fair."

Another Naruto immediately appeared next to them all, Meru right next to him. "So, what's up?"

The Kage Bunshin nodded and dispelled. Naruto's eyes glazed over for a few seconds, before he blinked. "Oh... Kongol, keep it. I still got far too much to go off of. Seriously I could melt Gold pieces and make armor for Kongol, and then pay to have it made, and STILL have money left over."

Everyone examined Kongol. A knight was curious. "What kind of armor?"

"Full body Platemail, helmet like yours, Greaves, gauntlets, the whole shebang. No Axe though." Naruto pointed out. They all went wide eyed at the description. "Then again, that's only if it were done right the first time."

Everybody was silent. "Damn, gaki. You really have that much?"

Naruto was silent. "3,987,760 gold, to be exact." They all were quiet at that. "So, how was Dart's leadership?"

"Pretty good." Kushina stated. "Not at your level, but still he's got the makings of a leader. It's just the experience he needs."

Naruto nodded and held out a hand. "Dart... I told you so." Dart shook his hand.

"It's not easy, you know?"

"I know. Then again, I'm aiming to be the leader of my home. I needed the practice." Naruto admitted.

"Well, good luck with that. You'll need it." Dart stated.

"Thanks, man." They all looked at Luanna and Rose. Rose then turned to Luanna. "Do you think we can speak to Queen Theresa about something?"

"Rose... I saw what you've done, and the fact that you regret it all is good. I think it would be a good idea to let you talk to her. About why you came here."

"You said that one Dart Feld shouldn't be on the Memorial, and that he was on his way here." A Knight stated.

Dart looked at Rose. "They put me on a memorial?" He sounded confused. "I'm not dead, regardless of what they say."

The knights looked at Dart. "You are Dart Feld?"

"Yeah. I'm also a survivor of the attack on Neet." Dart added. "I heard that there was another one. Three others, actually."

Luanna looked towards. "He speaks the truth. You really did live through that terrible day. But they didn't find a single body. You must have been just a kid, though."

"I was only 5 years old at the time. My parents and I made it out... but my father... he went back, and my mother followed him, after telling me to stay put. I did... not like I could do anything else."

Luanna nodded. "We should go see Queen Theresa. She'll want to meet you, being a survivor of Neet."

They all nodded and went together as a group. They came up to the castle, and Naruto took in the sights. "Quick question... how do you manage to keep the palace on a tilt?" He asked.

"It's leftover Magic from the Dragon Campaign." Luanna stated. "It's still there for now."

Naruto nodded. "I can sense that much. I can pick up Gigantos Energy... but Wingly Magic is the thickest, followed by a hint of Dragon Blood."

"You can sense that from here?"

"Of course." Naruto replied with a smile. "After all I could pick him up from Volcano Villude when he was right next to Fletz. From this distance, picking it up is easy as pie. Speaking of..." Naruto pulled a pie from... somewhere. "Rhubarb pie, anyone?"

Jiraiya raised a hand, before getting the pie in his face. Everyone else saw this and laughed, even a few witnesses that didn't even know them. The knights gave a small chuckle. "You can't beat the classics." Naruto stated with a small chuckle. Jiraiya wiped it off of his face.

"You really plan on doing that to the Queen?"

"No." Naruto replied. "I figured I'd better get it out of my system now, instead of doing something in there I might regret. And another thing..." He held up a handsign, that immediately put all the group on guard.

"Kai!" Naruto said as smoke went off over near the church.

"What did you..."

"Relax, it's just paint!" Naruto told them. "Wash it with alcohol, if you have enough... unless you want to keep the new paintjob. If you're all for it, then by all means."

A knight ran up to them. "Sir! There's appears to be a new mural after a blast of smoke. It would seem to be the final battle of the Dragon Campaign, but there is no way to know for sure."

"You like what you saw?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Willing to keep it there?"

"Of course! The details are far more exact than anything anywhere else!"

Naruto then looked at the other Knights. "I have a feeling the new paintjob is fine with the owners."

"Of course it is... did you do that?"

Naruto nodded. "Thank you for your detailed mural. How did you get that specific?"

"Ever hear of reincarnation?" Naruto asked. "A warrior during that time... I have his memories. I know what happened... In detail. And by the way, what I had put there wasn't the final battle. It was the first battle with all 7 Dragoons. The Battle of Long Block is what we called it... I don't know why. It was probably because it was near a glacier, but I don't know."

"Long Block?" Rose asked. "Oh, that one?" Naruto nodded. "It went on for 28 days, and we held the defense. It was Fort Magrad, unless you forgot that one. After a defense like that, they retreated."

"Oh yeah. I remember that one... I called it Battle of the Fucking Fliers. Too much flying shit, you know?"

Rose nodded. "You have a point there... still Long Block was chosen because of the Long Defense. That's about it."

"How does she know about it?"

"Similar reason to my own." Naruto stated. "Needless to say she has memories of that time as well."

The knights nodded. Luanna realized the truth. _'She was really there. Not reincarnation.'_

They made their way into the palace, and went up several flights of stairs. They soon found themselves in front of a 40-something year old woman, that looked more like she was in her 30s. There was also a blonde in a white blouse with dark brown stripes. Kushina recognized her immediately. "Miranda?"

"Wait... I remember you." The girl stated. "You never gave me your name."

"I was in a bit of a hurry at the time." Kushina stated, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Please tell me that is not genetic as well." Naruto stated.

"What part?" Kushina asked.

"Scratching the back of your head. I do that too."

"God I hope not." Kushina looked back at Miranda. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"Miranda, you know her?"

"She helped me out a bit while I was younger. What was it? 10 years ago?"

"That would be about right." Kushina nodded. "I see you made it really far with the little amount of Gold I gave you back then."

"It lasted me 2 days. I managed to get a job, and Queen Theresa took me in a few weeks afterwards, thinking I shouldn't be working there."

"Wait... Red Devil?" Queen Theresa asked, earning a nod from the Kunoichi. "I see. After you took care of that bandit camp on your own, you never really returned for your pay."

"I found them as they were doing... indecent things." Kushina stated. "Because of that, I didn't care about the pay anymore. I just wanted to kill the bastards. That had just given me a much better reason to do so."

"I see." Theresa looked at Luanna. "Luanna, sweetie. Did you come in with them?"

"Yes, I did. They're all good... if a bit insane."

"Insane?"

Naruto walked forward a bit, and kneeled on his left leg. "Your majesty, we need to know if the Moon Mirror is safe at this point. There is someone that is currently trying to release the God of Detruction from the Moon That Never Sets. They already have the Moon Gem, and though we're keeping them from getting the Moon Dagger, there is no reason they won't be after the Moon Mirror. Their gatherer will do anything he possibly can to gather all 3. If he gets 2, then it will only mean more trouble for us when trying to stop them."

Theresa shook her head. "You are asking to take the Moon Mirror yourself."

"No your majesty. I am not. If I were, I'd be blunt about it." Naruto admitted.

"He speaks the truth." Luanna stated.

"I'm sorry Luanna, but if he has one, then what is there to make me believe he won't use it himself."

"He is siding with the Dragoons of old. I believe they are all here, as well?"

Naruto nodded. "We have all 7 Dragoons, The Red Devil, Flying Snake, Toad Master, and myself, the Golden Fox. Our goal is to stop them from releasing the God of Destruction."

Luanna nodded. "Why is it you believe him so easily, Luanna? I know you can sense another person's heart, but for you to trust him this much..."

"I have no reason to lie, your majesty." Naruto admitted. "It's not like I can gain anything out of it. I can tell you are already suspicious of me. It's nothing new to me. I was hated throughout my entire childhood for a reason beyond my control."

"Surely you had someone there..."

"He didn't. I saw it myself."

Naruto thumbed at Luanna. "She openly asked how I had any semblance of sanity with my childhood. And I told her why. The select few that care about me despite the reason others hated me helps me accept the insanity that is life."

Luanna managed to walk towards naruto without any guidance, shocking Miranda. "Luanna."

"It's okay." She said as she managed to stop right next to Naruto. "It's like I can see him, even though I'm blind."

_'Blind... Wait, medical Ninjutsu.'_ Sasuke thought. "Kushina, do you think Medical Ninjutsu could cure her blindness?"

"It would depend on the reason she went blind." Kushina stated. "And also, how long ago she went blind."

Theresa sighed. "Kushina... You didn't tell me you were a medic."

"You never asked. Besides, Naruto here is my son." Kushina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Your son? Is he as skilled as you are?"

"If you ask me... He's better than I am. And he can only continue to get better with time. I mean, he's barely 14 years old."

"Uh... my birthday was October 10th. Should be in about a month now. That'll be my 14th birthday."

"Sorry, Sochi."

"Don't worry. You weren't there the first 13 years, and I know you regret not even knowing I was alive at the time. All things considered, I don't really mind."

Luanna knew that was a lie, but she didn't say anything on it. She only frowned a bit, though Miranda noticed.

Naruto then tensed up, and looked towards his right, and a little up. "Oh no..."

Rose immediately looked into the same direction, sensing it as well. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What are you two picking up that we're not?" Kushina asked, before she felt the KI. "What could possibly emit that much Killing Intent? It's much worse than a Pissed off Bijuu!"

"Mom, that's an understatement." Naruto stated, on his guard. _'Feyrbrand, Regole, any ideas?'_

"_What you're sensing... Taking cover is useless."_ Feyrbrand stated.

"_Useless is a fucking understatement! That's the Divine Dragon!" _Regole shouted.

Naruto immediately turned to Shana. "I hope you can make a barrier to protect everyone in the palace, Shana. We're going to fucking need it with what's coming." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a Dragon. That I much can tell. But it's far more powerful than..." Rose started.

"Regole and Feyrbrand combined." Naruto cut her off. "It's the King of Dragons. The Divine Dragon."

Everyone's eyes widened. "How do you..."

"I've got a mental link with 2 Dragons, who can sense everything I can. I think I should know a thing or two on which dragon is which." Naruto interrupted her. "Get ready! 6 miles and closing fast!"

Shana immediately started Glowing. "Spirit Barrier!" She shouted as the glow encase the palace."

Naruto then charged up a lot of Chakra. "Energy shield!" He then shouted as a pink shield covered the room, with his hands palm up, arms to the sky.

Everyone but Meru was wondering what he was doing. "Naruto, let me help you!"

"No! I'm the only one that knows how it's done! I can't teach you now, because that would mean that I would have to take this one down and leaving the Queen of Millie Seseau in more danger!"

Sasuke didn't even listen, as he released a lot of chakra, and did the same. "Chakura no tate!"There was a smaller blue shield around Theresa. Kushina did a few handseals as well, before releasing her Chakra. "Chakura no tate!" she shouted as Miranda and Meru, who somehow got next to each other were covered with a Light Blue shield.

Jiraiya did the same, and put his around the others which were in another group... aside from Rose who was covered in a small black sphere.

-outside-

There was a giant dragon that was flying above Deningrad. It was a large Dragon with several indentations in the chest, six wings, and 6 small eyes, surrounding a seventh larger eye. There was also a giant cannon partially protruding from it's back.

It flew around, using the Backdraft to do damage to the city. There wasn't any lasting damage as he went off to a far away mountain and roared.

-back inside of the crystal palace-

In the throne room, Naruto and his friends released the barriers around the room, Sasuke and Kushina partially exhausted. Naruto wasn't even winded, but Jiraiya fell on his butt. "Phew. That was tiring."

"I hope this doesn't sound like gloating, but I'm glad I have enough Chakra to stay awake for 2 weeks and 1 day, after 9 hours of being underwater, dragging 2 unconscious friends to an island." Naruto stated. "I'm really appreciating Kurama's gift to me. His chakra was a godsend."

"Not everyone has the reserves you do, dobe." Sasuke ground out. "Damn... That is one hard to make barrier."

"It gets easier the more you use it." Naruto admitted. "Then again, I don't know the handsign chain for it. I never did. Energy Shield protected Meru and myself from 5 simultaneous spells. Most of which were level 5, though they were too weak to be considered such."

"You... you protected me... Why?" Theresa asked.

Naruto sighed. "Permission to speak freely?" Theresa nodded. "Alright. I could've just let you die there, and everyone else as well. But what would that accomplish? Nothing, that's what. If I did let you die, even though he wasn't actively attacking, then the others would be that much closer to where the Moon Mirror is. Besides, even if I didn't have the exact location. If I was in the area, I'd be able to sense it out easily. I'd just have to go searching and I'd find it sooner or later. If they manage to get all 3, then the world is on the path of destruction, and there is little anyone can do to stop it. Believe it or not, if they do manage to get the Moon Mirror before we do, and then chase us, I will need to come up with a Bat-shit insane plan by MY standards, to stop the release of the God of Destruction."

"Your standards?" Theresa asked, thoroughly confused. Naruto turned to the Dragoons and his friends. "You guys remember Kazas and Hellena, correct?"

Everyone but Meru nodded. "That would be a tame plan compared to what I'd have to come up with for this." Everyone that knew what he meant, meaning the Dragoons aside from Meru, and the Shinobi, paled more than Orochimaru. "Yeah. It'll be that insane."

"Just how bad could it be?" Miranda questioned, a little ticked off.

Kushina looked at Miranda. "Pray that you never fall under his list of revenge targets. I only know of 2, and those two are getting worse than the chopping block."

"That's an understatement." Dart stated. "I've seen when he gets vengeance on his mind, and what happens to the one that provokes it." He shivered, and Luanna felt his fear.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Trust me... Madara and Orochimaru are going to wish they were dead before I'm done with them... Unlike with Mappy, in which I prevented his death for a short time... regardless of the fact that he would've died at least 730 times before I launched a giant Fireball towards him, those two, I won't need to. Especially that snake. He's hard enough to kill anyway. I can keep pounding his body until he has to grow a new one, and then pound that one with equal strength. When I finally find out I've done enough, he'll be completely incinerated. Not unlike Mappy... just with a bigger ball."

This sent all the Dragoons into shivers.

THUD

Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was twitching on the ground. Meru ran to his side, while Kushina checked him out with Medical Ninjutsu. "What, exactly, did you do to him?"

"Oh... I used a giant ball of fire, about 32 feet in diameter. Why?" Naruto asked, like it was a common occurrence. Jiraiya passed out, the blood drained from his face. Kushina looked at him, as did everyone else... aside from Meru who was still focused on Sasuke, for some oddball reason.

"Sasuke will be fine. He'll just need a few hours of rest." Kushina stated, as she started looking at Jiraiya. "How the hell did Jiraiya lose that much blood?"

"I don't know... it wasn't a Perverted Rocket, that's for sure. Unless..." Naruto looked around at everyone. "No, it wasn't. There isn't anyone here that would be able to produce that much Blood loss."

"Perverted..." Miranda started.

"Rocket?" Theresa finished. Both of them were confused.

Luanna looked at Naruto. "You remember what I did to Ebisu in front of Konohamaru?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "That's a Perverted Rocket."

"Oh... and you did that to knock him out, right?"

"Yeah... his reaction was what I meant."

"I know what you meant. That Harem no Jutsu looks stupid for what you're supposed to do... but it does come in handy. Especially considering I once caught an Orange book in that circle office."

"Which reminds me... Mom, Jiji used to read Icha Icha in the Hokage's Office. Thought you should know." Naruto stated.

"You're kidding me..."

"Nope. I saw the first 5 volumes in the bottom right drawer when I was 8. He was out of the office at the time. He didn't lose my respect... but it did confuse me... a lot. Now at least I know what it was I was looking at. And I have to say I'm extremely disgusted by it."

"What was so bad about it?" Rose asked.

"Smut, smut and more smut." Naruto stated. "There's no semblance of a plot at all, no character development, no story... I could go on about everything that thing doesn't have. It's fucking smut, about one page of relaxation, and then back to the smut."

"You actually read them?" Kushina asked, wide eyed.

"And I regret doing so, too. I may respect him as a shinobi... but he's no good as a father, he's a self-proclaimed Super Pervert... by the way, you should be careful with him around." Naruto told the girls in the room that didn't know. "He tends to peek on hot springs and calls it research... it's a wonder why he hasn't done so yet, though. And he has almost no talent as a true writer. Icha Icha doesn't make the cut as a true writer, because the populace is divided. I mean, I could do better than he did."

They all agreed with that. "Anyway, what are we supposed to do about the Divine Dragon? I'm at a loss here." Theresa asked.

"We should attack it ourselves." The head Knight suggested, only to get punched by Miranda.

"You're an idiot! It's the fucking Divine Dragon! There's more to the thing than you think!"

Naruto raised a finger. "I have a pretty good idea for that." Everyone turned to him.

"Is it insane?"

"Compared to Kazas? Not really. If Kazas was a 5, then this is about a 4.8." Naruto replied. "I think you should let us handle this one."

"The Divine Dragon is not an easy target." Rose pointed out. "What makes you think we can do anything to it?"

"Rose, there were two weapons the Winglies used in the Dragon Campaign. Lloyd has one... the other one was sealed in Kadessa after the final battle, to keep the Divine Dragon contained. Time may have weakened the seal, like all seals, but..."

"You're really considering using the Dragon Block Staff?"

"Crazy, I know. But remember who we have on our side." Naruto retorted.

Rose looked around. "You really think we could handle it? I'd say it's crazy altogether."

"And what happens when it comes to a group of Dragoons, and 2 EX-Jinchuuriki that also happens to be from a family that literally attracts Insanity? Then there's Sasuke, who could figure out everything Lloyd was doing back in Lohan, and Jiraiya... who can basically be a damn near powerful force on his own. He took out little over 100 soldiers in Kazas."

Rose thought for a moment. "You've got a point there. But the Dragon Block Staff will also severely weaken Dragoons."

"Ah, but that's where the kicker comes in. It weakens Dragoons, sure. But what if we don't transform into Dragoons? Shana has been working on controlling her power without the power of a Dragoon. I have been working on my spells for a while, as well. I've nearly mastered Fire Element, as well. That would mean both Wind and Fire, plus 1 Light, which I can't use against him. The only other spell, minus the Non-element Spells and barriers, is the Aura Pulse of Darkness, which I can't use here." Naruto pointed out.

Rose thought for a moment. "It may be our best shot."

"This is... beyond crazy." Theresa stated. "And for some reason, I feel like it could work."

"Your majesty, you couldn't seriously be thinking..."

"Miranda. Go with them. This concerns Millie Seseau, as well as all of them. They may be our only hope." Theresa stated. "You are the envoy for Millie Seseau. Remember that."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, milady." She then turned to the others, before the White Silver Dragoon Spirit glowed again, and left Shana. It stopped in front of Miranda. "What is this?"

Naruto looked at Shana, and then at Miranda. "Miranda... I think the White Silver Dragoon Spirit wants you to take care of it from now on... And I didn't think it would happen unless Shana were dead."

Rose looked at Shana in sorrow. "She was a great Dragoon. She did earn my respect."

"Wait... I'm still coming along."

"Shana... You're staying here." Dart stated. "Without the power of the White Silver Dragon..."

"Dart! I'm not staying! I'm not going to sit around here and wait until you get back. I'm not a kid anymore!"

Naruto raised a hand, released a bit of Chakra, and then no one heard either of them anymore, though they could clearly tell they were shouting at each other. Everyone noticed that no one could hear them.

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"Sound Barrier. We can't hear them while they argue." Naruto stated. "It's probably best."

"What makes you say that?" Theresa asked.

"I had a strange but familiar feeling. Sasuke would know it as the Haruno Banshee." Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open, and he was on guard, his Dancing Dagger ready. "Relax Sasuke. Sakura's not in a 50 miles radius of our position."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His face clearly stated, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know Kakashi's Chakra Signature, and Sakura's as well. Kakashi may have more Chakra, but Sakura's is far more defined." Naruto continued. Sasuke put his weapon away.

"Sorry."

"I'm not really surprised you'd be that hostile at that point. I mean, I once heard she was planning to rape you on a mission. Luckily, I sent word to have one of 2 people to break her of her fangirlism."

"Who did you ask?"

"Sasuke, Rose... the second Proctor of the Chuunin Exams." Naruto stated. They both shivered a bit. "Well... if you ask me, Anko is the nicer choice. The other one was Gai."

Sasuke paled, and passed out... again. "Sasuke!" Meru shouted.

"What's wrong with him?"

"You ever see an Illusion that no one can break? Even the best Illusionist around can't do a thing about it?"

"They must not be that good." Miranda stated.

Dart and Shana were still arguing.

"You'd be surprised. Kurenai Yuuhi is our Home's Genjutsu specialist. Second only to an S-rank Rogue, Itachi Uchiha... who by the way was granted a return home due to the clan slaying happening on orders."

"Clan Slaying?" Miranda asked. "You mean he murdered an entire family?" Sasuke was unconscious at this point.

"At this point, there are 3 Uchiha alive right now. One is Sasuke. He happens to be passed out right there. Itachi Uchiha, the one that was called the Clan Slayer for killing the entire Uchiha Clan, aside from his brother, who is, again, right there. Then there is one that goes by the name Tobi. He's the apparent leader of Akatsuki, who are after 9 beings of immense power called the Kyuu no bijuu, or Nine Tailed Beasts. I know the name of two of them, and each one has a different amount of tails. There is Shukaku, the one tailed badger, Ichibi no Tanuki. The Kurama, whom I used to have sealed within me, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi no Yoko. The Nibi, though I don't know the name of the Bijuu form, went by Olivia in a past life. Kurama went by Korallo in a past life. And those two happen to have been participants and friends in the Dragon Campaign. They were on the Human side, though neither of them were Dragoons."

"So, we've got a previous warrior in the Dragon Campaign, 7 Dragoons..."

"We'll be fine." Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn and unsheathed it. "Korallo had this made all those years ago from the armor of a dead Dragoon after the final battle. He gave it to me before his untimely demise. He was there for me when I was a kid and no one else was, and even though he's gone now, he is still with me in this blade. His blade. And then there's this." He pulled out Korallo's spirit. "This is where his soul is now. His last request was actually twofold, and it ties into my father's request at the time. With this two items, I intend to eat ramen, and kick ass. And I'm all out of Ramen."

"Okay. You want to spar while we wait for them to settle down?" Rose asked, pointing at Dart and Shana. Shana then gave off a loud screech, though only Naruto heard it through the barrier. Dart finally threw his head down.

Naruto then took down the barrier. "I take it you won that argument, Shana?" She nodded with a smile. "So, how come I could hear that last scream?"

Shana looked around. "What do you mean? And how come the windows didn't even crack?"

"There's a reason we didn't hear the entire argument. However, I'm surprised that your little screech at the end was heard by me... through a sound barrier. I can't even hear Sakura's Banshee screech through that!"

"How bad is it?"

"Let me put it to you this way. You could probably scream at this tower, and make it stand straight up, before leaning the other way." Naruto stated. "It would do so just to get away from the noise."

Shana threw her head down. "Sorry."

"So, you're coming with?" Naruto asked, earning a sad nod. "Alright. Mom, you, Jiraiya and Sasuke should stay here."

"Why? We're going to need all the forces we can get for this."

"Working on the why. This gut feeling is not necessarily a good thing. Someone released the Divine Dragon for a reason. Someone wants to control it. We have to get rid of it before they do."

They all nodded, but Kushina was saddened. "Sochi..."

"Mom... you don't have the insane stamina I do. You may have experience, but we haven't actually fought against an actual dragon without you getting knocked out in one hit. That was Feyrbrand. Regole, we didn't really fight. She joined us. We've got 2 Dragons on our side. I doubt I'll be able to get a third from this fight, but if I can, I'd welcome it. It's not exactly easy to pull this off. If Sasuke were in peak condition, then I wouldn't worry much about him. He's got the Sharingan and is the Flying Snake. Jiraiya may be the Toad Sage, but you need to remember, the cost of Summoning is twice as much Chakra here as it is back home. He wouldn't be able to provide much help right now, and someone needs to be able to protect Queen Theresa in case someone else comes for her. Remember, if Diaz manages to get the Moon Mirror before we do, we've basically got everything lost by then. You know this. I know this. We cant rely on his stupidity, regardless of us being Shinobi."

"Wait." Theresa stated. "If you manage to stop the Divine Dragon, I will gladly lead you to the Moon Mirror. You have my word as Queen."

"But your majesty..."

"But nothing." She interrupted the knight. "If they can do something that no one could do in 11,000 years, then what could we do to stop them if they tried to force us to tell them? Consider this a test of sorts. If they succeed, they get the Moon Mirror. If they fail, they don't. It is that simple."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Alright, I guess we're going with my plan." Naruto stated. "Unless anyone has a better one?" No one spoke. "Alright. Mom, once Sasuke and Jiraiya are good to go, head to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Keep an eye out for anyone, Wingly or Human. There is no guarantee that Lloyd didn't release the Divine Dragon, and is just now realizing that he can't control it. Do NOT engage until we get there. Understand?"

"Like I'm stupid enough to do that." Kushina retorted with a scoff.

"I hope not... you know, what I really hope is that I didn't inherit my old stupidity from somewhere." Naruto pointed out. "Let's get moving guys." Naruto and the Dragoons all walked out of the Room, along with Shana.

Kushina didn't notice, though she seemed in thought. Then her eyes widened, "YOU'RE... Where did they go?" She asked, from a pissed off voice to confused.

"They left as you were in thought." Theresa stated.

"Oh... Oh well. I should probably send a message to Zior. Still need to figure out how things have gone since we left Tiberoa."

"You are familiar enough with Zior to call him such?"

"Of course I am. I saved his eldest twice, mainly due to being in the area, but still... he still feels like he owes me. Now, with my son's help, we managed to stop them from getting the Moon Dagger to this Diaz, and no, he's not the original. I don't even think he's siding with the human race. My son has permission from Zior, and his two daughters to hold on to the Moon Dagger. They'd have to pry it from his cold dead hands before they get it, and if it's still sealed when they kill him... the Moon Dagger is lost forever."

"Do you think he would kill himself, just to end it all?" Theresa asked.

"I hope not."

"No." Luanna stated. "He's wouldn't do so to end it all. He would do so... to protect everything."

"That's his father, through and through." Kushina admitted. "He's like me when it comes to his mind. But like his father, he has the personality to lead anyone into a fight with little chance of survival, and win with minimal losses. If he's got both of us in him as much as I've seen, I might as well head for the hills if he gets pissed. Especially if it's at me."

"How bad could it be?" Theresa asked, slightly disbelieving.

"Mappy is a good example." Sasuke got out, slightly awake. "Where's Naruto?"

"Probably went to get the Dragon Block Staff."

"Does he even know where it is?"

"Kadessa, but that place would be destroyed, wouldn't it?" Theresa asked.

"No... just ruined." Sasuke stated. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was standing to this day, but is nothing more than a ruined mess. And if that's the case, they'd need to find a Wingly Camp. One that could get them there."

"But the Winglies are extinct." A knight pointed out.

"No, they're not." Sasuke stated. "Naruto is a Half-blood Wingly, the other half is human. His father was the Wingly, and gave his life to save countless humans. Meru is a full-blood Wingly, and a Dragoon. The Winglies are out there. It's a damn guarantee for the truth. The only question is... where do we look?"

"I don't know." Kushina admitted. "Wait, didn't Naruto find that wall in the Evergreen Forest? The one that seemed to block out his Chakra Sense at first?"

"You think that's the entrance to one?"

"More than likely."

"Wouldn't be surprised if it were." Jiraiya groaned as he sat up. "The blonde gaki is a maelstrom of power and impossibility. If he wants to do something he'll do it. There's no doubt about it."

"What set you off?" Kushina questioned.

"That he used that much fire on the guy. I pictured what happened, and I must say... it scares the shit out of me."

"and the Blood loss?"

"This is gonna sound crazy, but Tsunade chalked it up to not perving for too long. It's happened once before. A total of 13 months, and I lost blood from no Perving. And they say perverts lose more blood than others. Apparently, it's the truth, whether they're perving or not. You were in the academy at that point."

"Tsunade put that on you?"

"That's what she said, and she's the doctor. Not me. I didn't get it then, and I still don't get it. If you want to know what it is, then ask her. She called it NPS, No Perversion Syndrome."

"Don't tell me Naruto will..."

"Not likely. On the bright side, I managed something most would love to claim. Add something new into the medical books. I guess you could call it a type of withdrawal symptoms for perversion, but I couldn't tell you."

Kushina sighed, as did everyone else. "Alright, did she tell how to get rid of the blood loss effect? I don't think a blood Pill will do much."

"I wish a Blood Pill could help. But what I need isn't something you'd like, and you'd probably kill me if it were done to certain people."

Kushina blinked a few times, realizing what he needed. She grabbed his shoulder and they both Shunshin'ed out.

-Clearing-

Kushina and Jiraiya were in a grassy meadow, though there was a light covering of snow on the ground. "Alright, I have a feeling I know exactly what it is you need, and I don't like it one bit."

"I know you wouldn't. But really, all things considered, it has to be able to get my blood pumping enough to basically kickstart the entire circulatory system. It was the only time that Tsunade actually stripped bare in front of me. It knocked me out, sure. But my blood levels were fine afterwards. She didn't like it, and I sure as hell know you wouldn't."

Kushina sighed. "I know I'm going to hate this later on. Remind me to drink myself to sleep tonight. I'll need it."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "You mean..."

"Just a moment, Jiraiya. This isn't free you know?" Kushina warned.

"I know it isn't... but I don't know how I could pay for something like this."

"Write a sequel." At Jiraiya's confused look, she elaborated. "The Tale of a Gutsy Shinobi. It needs a sequel."

"I lost the muse for that one decades ago. How am I supposed to write a sequel?" Jiraiya questioned, before something else occurred in his mind. "Actually... now that I think on it, there is something else I could do in those regards. A tale of the adventures here. The Dragoons, and the Shinobi. The names will have to change... but if I use Naruto for this one as well... It could very well act as a sequel."

Kushina looked at him for a moment and nodded. "That'll work. Now..." Jiraiya immediately made a Kage Bunshin and sent it off with a note pad. "What are you doing?"

"Getting started on the story. If this one sells more than Icha Icha's first 3 volumes, I'll pay for Naruto's food for an entire year." Jiraiya stated.

**LIME... Or is it a lemon? I don't know which.**

Kushina was a little surprised, but it didn't show. She nodded, and then started taking off her top. Given the fact what she was wearing was more of a battle kimono, she undid the straps over her shoulders first, and then the belt around her waist. The top just simply fell apart in two pieces, the front and back on opposite sides of her body on the ground. There was a Crimson shirt on, but it didn't hug her curves completely. She took that off next, and did it slowly. Jiraiya's blood was starting to pump again, almost to acceptable levels.

What she had on at that point was a small red Miniskirt, Dark grey leggings underneath it, and a Black lace bra. She undid a small clasp at her left hip, and the skirt fell to the ground immediately. Jiraiya had refused to blink, realizing that she was deliberately teasing him.

Off to the side, the Kage Bunshin completely ignored what was going on with Kushina, and was furiously writing down several ideas as to what happened before all of this.

She sat down on a small rock, and pulled the leggings off slowly, teasing Jiraiya at this point. Out of the corner of her eye, she realized he was getting hard. _'Oh... he's already got a boner, huh? Let's kick it up a notch, eh? I'm not going to stop, until he gets a Perverted Rocket.'_ She ended up thinking. After the leggings were completely off, she walked up to him in her bra, and a matching set of panties. Her hips were swaying like a complete seductress. His eyes followed the movements, as if entranced.

His hands were trembling. _'No... must not give in... to... basic... instincts...'_ He was trying hard to resist everything his body wanted. His blood rate had gotten pretty high. Higher than it should've gone.

And she was enjoying every second of it. "What's wrong, Ji-rai-ya-kun?" She asked, in the most sensual voice she could muster.

_'Must... not... Minato's wife... can't... give in...'_

"Surely you wouldn't want to deny something like this," she started rubbing his penis, which shook at the touch. "Would you?"

_'Must... resist...'_

She put her hips right next to his, for the final touch. That was almost Jiraiya's limit. He was about to say, "Fuck it, I'm fucking you right now." the only thing holding him back was his student Minato. He couldn't fuck his wife into submission.

She then took his right hand, and put it on the bra clasp on her back, and got him to unhook it. The bra fell to the ground. "I... I can't..."

"Can't... what, Ji-rai-ya-kun?" She asked, her voice still seducing you.

"I can't do it..." His head was down, he couldn't bear to look at her. "I can't betray Minato like that... Looking at you topless may have been a good feeling... but I can't look at your bare breasts. It would be an insult to Minato. Something that I, regrettably have done."

Kushina was surprised at his strength of will. _'I'm actually kind of shocked at this. Jiraiya, the self proclaimed Super Pervert, outright refusing to look at a pair of bare breasts... I'll be honest, I didn't think this would happen.'_

"Are you sure?" She asked. "After all, it is cold out here. Perhaps you could warm them up."

"That would require touching them, which is even more of an insult." Jiraiya stated, his voice saddened. "I can't, in good conscience, do anything to how you are now. Even if you try to force me to do so, it would be an insult to him on my part. If it were anyone else... I would've gone ahead and say Fuck it, but not you. I just can't. I'm sorry if you feel like you did this for no reason."

Kushina's eye twitched a bit. _'You have got to be kidding me... He's afraid of insulting Minato when he's already dead? What am I saying? Jiraiya was like a father to Mina-kun. Is it possible that it was a mutual feeling?'_ "You feel as though he's your son, right?" Jiraiya nodded. "I see." she paused and grabbed his pants, before pulling them down to reveal his boxers, and she pulled them down to reveal his... _'HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A HUGE COCK!'_ was Kushina's only thought.

"W-what are you doing?" He nearly shouted.

"What I think should've been done a while back. I applaud your will to remain loyal to Minato, instead of following your perverted side. So... as a gift from us both, I'll do this for you. This... you've earned." She put his cock between her bare breasts, and began tittyfucking him. He felt it all, and released far too quickly.

He had been holding it back for a while, after all. "Is that all?"

"I... I held back a little too much?" he replied, though it sounded like a question.

"Well then, I'll continue for a while." She continued doing so, until he managed to cum again, and she then licked his member clean.

**It's over! Come on out pussies!**

After 32 seconds, Kushina was completely dressed, and cleaned of all scents. Jiraiya was as well. "Why did she do that? I can't believe I fucking did that..." He muttered.

She heard him say that, and sighed. "Jiraiya, you earned that. Don't ever think otherwise. Believe me, if you didn't earn that, I wouldn't have done anything of the sort. And this does NOT reach Naruto's ears. If he ever caught what happened here, he would go ape shit on you. Neither of us want that."

"I know." he then noticed a bird, and threw a kunai at it, killing it immediately as it tried flying off.

"Why did you do that?"

"Naruto can understand birds. If the word got out through animals, he would still find out, you know?" Jiraiya replied.

Little did he know a small ferret was hiding underground, and both heard and saw the entire thing... and it just so happened to be a Kage Bunshin of Naruto that was somehow conveniently placed in an area. _'Boss is not going to be happy about this.'_

"I gained his respect once. I don't want to tarnish that respect, or break whatever trust I managed to get from him. As much as I would want to tell him... If I did, I know he would try to kill me... and I'd let him do just that. Even if I did earn it in your point of view, I shouldn't have let that happen." Jiraiya's voice was sad.

_'Now that I think about it, I think boss could forgive him.'_

"I'll try to break the news to him. At least you couldn't have gotten me pregnant just now. I think he'd pass out if you did." Kushina admitted.

"And then he'd try to kill me twice as bad as before. Although... why did you continue? I'm positive it would've been enough after you lost the skirt. So why bother to continue?"

"Believe it or not, I was going for the Perverted Rocket."

Jiraiya blinked, and KBN was a little surprised. "If his Harem no Jutsu can't do that, what makes you think that you could? No offense."

"Wait... his Harem no Jutsu _couldn't give you a perverted rocket?"_ Kushina asked, her eyes wide.

"No... I lost a slight amount of blood, sure. But I didn't even pass out... I'm tempted to teach him the Bunshin Daibakuha to use when we get back... but at the same time I know I'd be chosen as a target for it as well. Believe it or not, I don't want a repeat of that... even if it was enjoyable, I doubt I could stand it a second time. I"ll have to be able to do something perverted, but I know you're off limits... I"m also putting Rose and Meru off limits. Rose because of how close she is to Naruto... and Meru because, in a way, Meru and Naruto are related. They are both of Wingly blood. They're family... Shana and Miranda, on the other hand... I'd put them as free game. Shana is likely to end up with Dart, and by the way Miranda acts, I'd say she grows up alone for a while. Unless she can find someone like... You know what? I'm going to outright say it. She and Gai might actually make a good match up."

"How so?"

Jiraiya explained what he saw in Miranda, and what Gai had become. "If Gai manages to tone down his voice, he and Miranda would be damn near perfect for each other."

Kushina thought for a few moments. "You have a point there. You ever consider being a matchmaker?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm not doing it. When I retire, I'll be a writer full time. Being a matchmaker may be a good thing for most, I don't think I really need to tell others who to go out with. And I highly doubt she would listen to me anyway, so it's kind of pointless if I told her about him."

"Alright, I'll give you that. We should be heading back. I just hope you don't fall prey to the NPS again. If he does manage to figure it out, we'd have to let him know about why it started in the first place, and the only thing that seemed to work the last time it happened."

"Keep in mind that she actually did try a Blood Replenishing pill. 9 of them in rapid succession. I think you should know something about that part... My blood didn't replenish. It went down even further. If he ever becomes as big of a pervert as I am, then he'd have to worry about it. Other than that, he wouldn't have to worry about it happening to him... and if he wants to know the truth of the only other time it happened, he should just ask Tsunade."

KBN's eyes widened. _'My god! If that can't do anything like that... he said Baa-chan would know about it. Boss will have to check it out.'_ Jiraiya and Kushina left in a Shunshin. _'Now that they're gone, boss will REALLY want to know about this.'_ KBN dispelled.

-Evergreen Forest edge-

Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing Dart to look at him, and his shocked face. "what are you..."

Naruto immediately pulled out a scroll, wrote down a message for Tsunade, and then drew blood, while closing the scroll. "Summoning Jutsu!" Gamakichi appeared.

"**Bro? What's up?"**

"Take this message to Hokage-sama. Tell her I said it is a class 13 in MY terms. And I'd need a response as soon as fucking possible." Naruto stated, his voice both scared and serious at once.

"**Wait... Your class 13?"** Naruto nodded. **"You're kidding me."** He shook his head. **"And she knows about it?"**

"I gave her my code book about a month before the retrieval mission. If she doesn't remember, then tell her to check it and figure out just how serious it is."

Gamakichi nodded, took the scroll and poofed out. "Class 13?" Dart questioned.

"Trust me, Dart. You don't want to be apart of MY class 13. Jiraiya is skating on thin ice as it is. The only thing that's even keeping him alive right now, and not dead by my hands is that someone else can confirm it. If it is confirmed, then he'll be fine. If not, he's dead. There's no question about it."

"But I thought he was your godfather?" Shana pointed out.

"With what he did... let's just hope his story checks out. If not... all hell's going to break loose."

-Konohagakure, Hokage's office-

Gamakichi poofed into the Hokage's office. **"Tsunade, Naruto called for his Class 13. It has something to do with this scroll."**

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Who did what?"

"**I don't know. He didn't explain."** Tsunade immediately took the scroll and opened it. She read it over 3 times, and sighed.

"I see... I didn't think he'd actually have to go through it again. Alright, I'll write up a reply. Just hang on." Tsunade wrote up another message, and gave it to Gamakichi.

"Oh, and tell him there's the result of his request regarding Sakura. 2 months was enough."

The toad nodded and poofed out with the message.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was coming up to the entrance to Wingly territory. Gamakichi popped up on his head. "Kichi..."

"**She wrote down a message."** Naruto took the scroll and read it.

Naruto,

I'm extremely surprised he put you ahead of his peeping habits there. I'll let you know right now, it really DID happen before. 9 Blood Replenishing Pills only made his blood levels lower, not go back up.

While I don't like what had to happen, that's the only time he's ever seen me in the nude. It hasn't happened since, even when I was drunk off my ass, and I didn't think he'd go long enough for it to happen again. When you see him, punch him in the stomach, for being such an idiot for allowing it to happen again.

By the way, 2 months, 1 week, and 3 days is how long it took Anko to break Sakura of her fangirl habits. She's not emotionless, but she's serious about becoming a Kunoichi now... would you believe she actually went to Gai for help in Taijutsu? She's got me for Medical Ninjutsu, Gai for Taijutsu and body conditioning, and Kurenai has been helping her in Genjutsu.

She's on the path to becoming a true Kunoichi, and her skills as a Medical Ninja are superb. Unlike most Medical Ninja, myself included, healing a civilian with no Ninja training whatsoever is hard. She can do so with utmost ease. She'll surpass me one day if she keeps her pace up.

Oh, and she had been put in a false death state 3 times, her parents complained all 3 times, too. Still, I think I gave her the nicer Choice. Gai is far too eccentric for her.

Anyway, I'm glad that you've made so much progress, and make sure Jiraiya knows not to get stupid enough to let it happen again. That should NEVER happen again, and I severely hope it doesn't.

By the way, Sakura has also refused to take the Chuunin Exams until you and Sasuke return.

Good luck with whatever it is you're doing.

Something tells me you'll need it.

Tsunade

P.S. Tell Kushina I'm proud of what she did, and even prouder of what Jiraiya managed to pull out of his ass, but don't let Jiraiya know about that one. I probably would've done the same thing if he managed to do that. Thought you should know.

Naruto sighed. "Thanks Kichi."

"**So, what happened that was so bad?"**

"The Class 13 is off, and Jiraiya is safe." Naruto stated, his voice calm. "Though he's still going to get punched in the ribs. Hokage's Orders."

"You mind elaborating on what happened?" Haschel asked.

Naruto looked at Gamakichi. "Head to Jiraiya next. Tell him there was a Kage Bunshin of me underground near where they were at. I heard the whole thing, and saw 90% of it. His punishment will be after the Divine Dragon is taken care of."

"**Ouch dude. Does he know your rankings?"**

"If he does... let him know a class 13 was called because of his actions. And not the Hokage had let me know if it was true or not."

"**Sure thing. He's going to be a little scared for the time being."**

00000x00000

Alright, for some of you who would want to know, I know the question appeared in a few minds.

Well, this Omake will answer some, if not all of the questions.

**Kamuy Aftermath**

Naruto and his group were walking through the forest. Kushina was right next to him. "How did you manage to pull of the Hiraishin? I couldn't even figure it out."

"Well... There was more Chakra in my Wings than I normally put in them. They turned a bright yellow, and increased my speed. I couldn't see jack shit until I started using Kurama's eyes. The streak that followed me was just wings leaving a trail behind me. It was hard to turn at first, I'll admit. I think that's why he needed seals. To allow for a smaller turning radius. A safety net, of sorts. It allows him to stop, and then continue in an entirely different direction."

"So... The seals wouldn't act as a tracer?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It may have a sensory seal somewhere in it, that allow him to know when someone is in the general vicinity of the Kunai, and he just goes straight to it."

"What about when he went from the front lines with Iwa all the way to the Hokage's Office in mere seconds?" Jiraiya asked.

"That... I'm not entirely sure. But it could be that he started off with the Hiraishin, and switched it to a Wingly Teleport, before returning to the Hiraishin. It is possible, after all."

"You really think it's that simple?" Sasuke asked.

"You never know, you know? It would take a lot of experimentation to figure out how he did everything he did. However, the Hiraishin is apparently part of a Bloodline. It uses the wings of a Wingly, after all."

"And what if it isn't the Hiraishin?" Kushina asked.

"We won't know until we figure out how he did every action he used it to do. If they are all within Wingly limitations, then it's simple as that. It's a Wingly Bloodline. If not, well, we'll work it out from there."

This caused all of them to give some thought to the matter. Naruto was a little glad for the lack of questions, but knew it would only last for so long.

"How did you know it would happen?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto paused for a second. "You know, I have no idea."

Meru gave off a small giggle, as did Rose.

They continued walking, until they reached a gorge to their left, and separated.

00000x00000

Alright, does that answer the question on How he used the Hiraishin?

If there are any other questions, let me know in a PM or review.

Preferably a Review.

ADIOS AMIGOS!


	11. Wingly shots!

…

**Chapter 11**

-Wingly Forest-

Three Winglies were on the rocky outcrop, around a teleporter to the peninsula.

"Are you sure they will be coming?" One of the asked.

"It was Ancestor Blano that said they would." The second one stated.

"I still don't see why he admits the Half-blood is his own flesh and blood. It makes no sense!" the third pointed out.

"Well, perhaps there's a reason for it happening the way it did." The second one pointed out. It was at this moment the portal opened.

Naruto and his group walked through, and the Winglies recognized him immediately. "So, you have returned."

Naruto nodded. "We need a way to get to Kadessa."

"What are talking about? That's forbidden land!"

"Maybe so. However, it has one item that we'll need here: The Dragon Block Staff. We're after the Divine Dragon." Naruto admitted.

"The ancestor wished to speak with you upon your return." The third one stated. "I still don't get why he would accept a mere half-blood as his own."

"Considering the fact that I completely obliterated a Full Blood Wingly, without any training as a Wingly myself, would it really be that hard to see? I mean, come on!" Naruto complained. "How many can say that and not lie?"

"You never said that." The first one pointed out. "Get going. He wants to talk immediately." He looked at the others. "Are these friends of yours?" Naruto nodded. "They come too."

"Meru, lead them to the meeting area, please. I'd really like to talk to gramps alone first. Figure out what's going on."

"Beware the Bardel Brothers. If anyone's going to go after your hide, it's them." Meru replied.

"Noted." Naruto jumped off, and the wings appeared in a Bright Yellow as he went towards the highest point in the small village.

XxX

Naruto entered the Elder's Chambers, only to find Blano and Guaraha there.

"Hey."

"Naruto... We need to talk." Blano stated, with a serious voice.

"About what?"

"An idea that came up. There are a select few that disagree with the idea. In the end, it was decided that it was up to you if we followed it."

"Is it the: Turning Winglies into the Namikaze Clan idea?" Naruto asked, earning a shocked look on their faces.

"Yes, but how did you know about that?" Guaraha asked.

Two flies flew down to Naruto's fingers, before they poofed, returning to Naruto's form. "Kage Bunshin. I had 3 in here, and they transfer memories when they dispel. They were mainly to gauge the reaction... I was expecting a little more violence than what came, to be honest."

"I see. And the other two?"

"I thought they would've dispelled at the same time as the first. The fact that they didn't is a little disappointing." They both went poof under the glare he sent their way. "I still have to work on them."

"And your thoughts on the idea?"

"I'm actually somewhat surprised you came up with that idea." Naruto admitted. "I'll admit one thing though: I had already came up with the idea months ago, when I had found out about myself being Half-Wingly. Play off the abilities as a Bloodline that was last seen 11,000 years ago, and not of my dimension. The fact that my father was a Full-blood Wingly would mean there were more of them out there. And using the Namikaze name for the entire race? That's not likely to score any brownie points with the radicals. Even though I'm all for it if they agree, I do know of another Wingly camp that has survived this long. Ulara, and Rose is probably the only one that knows how to get there now."

"I see. I believe we should migrate our camp to your dimension, while Charlie's camp, Ulara, stays here on Endiness. Should you return, would you rather us come with?"

"Of course. It would be good to have family around, and given the fact that my father was Hokage, we automatically have a seat on the council the moment I reach Jounin Rank, I can take the spot. There's a major difference between spells and Jutsu, though. And the younger ones will have to learn the difference. Mana is used in Spells only, though it is possible to use Jutsu with it, it is a lot harder. Chakra can be used for spells, but it requires a lot of Nature Manipulation. Sasuke can barely use a Lightning Spell using Chakra, or even Fire, as most of his clan was attuned to the Fire Element. While Mana has 7 Elements, Chakra only has 5. Wind, Water, Earth Fire and Lightning are those 5, but with Chakra, you can combine elements if you have the right resources, though some require a Bloodline."

"I see. Anything else we'll need to know?"

"We'll need Jiraiya here. He has more knowledge on the subject, along with laws we all will have to know." Naruto admitted, before looking at the entrance. "There seems to be a confrontation downstairs."

"It's been happening a lot recently, but not with words."

"Any of them use a Level 2 spell?" Naruto asked.

"You mean someone is..."

"Yeah. I'll check it out. If you really go for this, then you'll need to know what's what back home, and only those that are willing to go should. If they aren't, send them out to find Charlie Frahma's Camp. It the end it's their decision. Just know that I appreciate the thought, and thank you for thinking of that... Guaraha, right?"

"Correct, Naruto... how is Meru?"

"She's downstairs. I think she's falling for Sasuke, though." Naruto held up to fingers, and ran outside, only to jump down to the lower levels, and finding the others leaving a pink room. "what happened?"

"One of the Bardel Brothers tried barring our path." Meru stated. "Dart deflected the spell he used by turning into a Dragoon. I told you it would've been them."

One of the Winglies appeared nearby. "I will take those of you that cannot go up to the next floor alone up." Dart nodded, while Rose jumped up to the next level, using the slight amount of Tree hopping that she had gained from Naruto. Naruto jumped back up there, while the Wingly brought the others, minus Meru, up there.

The only she had any trouble with at all was Kongol. They all went inside the ancestor's chambers, while Naruto walked a little more forward than the others. "So, you are Naruto's friends?" They all nodded.

"Meru?" Guaraha questioned. "I'm sorry, but I hear you're following for someone else, even though we're engaged."

"You and Guaraha are engaged?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You never told them?"

"I don't like arranged marriages!" Meru crossed her arms. "It's one of the reasons I left in the first place. The rules around here are screwed up in the head."

"And that's why you're going after this Sasuke person?" Guaraha questioned.

"How did you..."

"Wait, you really are going after Emo-Duckbutt?" Naruto asked, a little surprised. "And here I thought it was just me."

Meru had a slight blush. "Alright, I like him. So what?"

"Oh, Teme is not going to like this... Good thing Jiraiya is safe... for now."

-Deningrad, Crystal palace-

Sasuke and Jiraiya were playing poker. Kushina sighed as she sat on the stairs to the sanctum beyond the throne Room. "How long are you two planning on playing poker?"

Sasuke put his cards down face-down. "Ever felt like someone's talking about you, and think you'd be pissed at whatever they said, and yet you get pissed at the thought that you'd get pissed at it?"

"That made no sense at all." Theresa stated.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "You feel like hurting Naruto?"

"What makes you ask that?" Sasuke questioned.

"If I know Naruto as well as I hope, he's probably noticed the same thing I have, and it's that Meru seems to have the hots for you. He'd probably think that..."

"I don't like it?" Sasuke asked. Jiraiya nodded. "That's bullshit, if I ever heard it."

"You mean, you know?"

"Yeah, of course I knew. I realized it on the Queen Fury. And for some strange reason... I'm fine with it. Not mad or annoyed in the slightest." Sasuke stated with nonchalance. "But all things considered, Naruto would think I wouldn't like it."

"And you return the feelings?"

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, as he shrugged. "People like her and Naruto tend to grow on people. Their smiles, fake or not, are contagious. Besides, when we met up with her in Donau, the first thing that came to mind when we got back into one group was, "Who made a Female Clone of Naruto?" If you ask me, she's basically the same person... believe it or not, I do like her... just not sure how much."

"So... that's why you haven't done anything?"

"Rose and Naruto haven't, yet they've slept together ever since Bale." Sasuke pointed out.

"I'm aware of that." Jiraiya admitted. "Unfortunately for my books, that particular pair is off limits. A shame too. I would've loved to get it into one of the books."

"You can do just that, you know?" Kushina stated. "Perhaps make it so that it happens in the story I asked you to write."

"It is possible, but if I overdo it, I figure things would not end well. I'd need his permission for _that_ part. Wait a minute..." Jiraiya put his cards down and pulled out a notepad. He started writing down bits and pieces of the idea as it formed. "Yes, that might actually work."

"This better not be one of those perverted thoughts in that notebook."

"Not yet, it isn't. But I'll admit it has potential. I'd have to get with Rose for some information before I can actually accept this idea into it, but the way I see it, it's highly possible." Jiraiya said, as he continued writing in the journal. "by the way, Sasuke, show 'em."

Sasuke flipped over his cards. "Full house, Queens over 8s."

Jiraiya flipped his cards. "Straight Flush, Jack high."

"Damn."

"As entertaining as this is, we should probably head to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. They did say they were going to head there, and we should meet them there, right?" Jiraiya pointed out.

"I've got 4 Kage Bunshin there." Kushina pointed out. "They'll last for a week, and will summon us there when they get there. Something tells me that this place is going to be a target soon. Theresa will need some kind of protection."

"Gut feeling?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "We stay here for now."

"You base this off of a gut feeling?" Theresa asked.

"Don't bother asking if we're insane, your majesty." Kushina stated calmly. "Those who question the gut instinct of an Uzumaki, more often than not, gets themselves killed for doing what they said not to. It's one of the reasons it took well over 10,000 Shinobi, at least 40% of which was as powerful as I am right now, to handle 87 Uzumaki Clan members, and only 2 or 3 Uzumaki survived, myself being one of them. It took them a full 53 days to take us down, and there was 3 of the 5 greatest powers back home trying to take us out. We went by gut instinct, and they left with maybe 100 to each village. There was no more than 300 of them left. I was only 4 when it happened."

"You're kidding me."

"Heh, I wish she were. Every bit of it is true." Jiraiya stated. "After all, I was one of the ones to get her out of there. You don't live through something like that without being scarred for some time."

"Ever since then, I've been pushing myself harder than the boys in Konohagakure, one of the 2 major powers that wasn't participating in the attack. They just got whatever survivors and left. The only other real survivor of the attack died within 2 weeks. I lived. At that point, there were only 2 with Uzumaki Blood alive. Myself, and Mito Uzumaki who was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi at the time, and the wife of the Shodai Hokage, or First Fire Shadow if you want the translation. I would stop at nothing to be the best. Mito died when I was almost 6, and passed on the burden of being a Jinchuuriki to me before she did."

"You did the same to Naruto?"

"No. The Kyuubi was torn from my body right after he was born and then controlled into attack the village by what we believed to be an Uchiha. It's not easy to do, you know? I should've died, but I hung on for another day, hoping that my son survived. I was told he died, and I died within an hour. The man had an ANBU mask on, but for some reason, I think it was a ROOT ANBU."

"Funny thing about that. ROOT was supposed to have disbanded. Sensei and I both know it still runs, but now it has to run in the open. Danzou is still running it, but also using the spies and reporting directly to the Hokage. He's made good on his word so far, and the last report that I got about it... well, it is disturbing. We've got an entire roster of the Akatsuki. I made a list and got as much information as I could from the Bingo book I do have. Itachi is no longer in there, and was granted a pardon by the village since the truth was found out."

"What truth?" Sasuke asked, his voice had a slight edge to it. "And why didn't you say anything beforehand?"

"I didn't because I wanted that one confirmed. Apparently Tsunade went over the documents, and found merit in it. Everything Itachi did that night was _on orders._ I didn't believe it myself, but I got a copy of Fugaku Uchiha's plans. Danzou and I have the best spy networks outside of the village, but Naruto has the best on inside. It was his network that got the information. It was revealed to the council, and Itachi was granted a pardon, though if he remained in Akatsuki he would still be a Rogue on grounds for desertion. He left the moment it was confirmed by Gai and his team. He's currently a Special Jounin, and on probation, but he's somewhat happy to be where he considers home. Though he is saddened that Sasuke here isn't there, it is partially his fault. He knows it."

Sasuke was silent. "Did you know of this beforehand?"

"The information was restricted to the Sandaime, who was against it, Danzou, Homura and Koharu. When the plans for the rebellion were showed to the council, they came clean and said they gave the order. I know sensei wouldn't have agreed to that, but it appears that he was outvoted 3 to 1 on the matter, and had Itachi do so. The specs were never written down, but it was confirmed. Itachi is a half-free man, since he is on probation, but is happy with his position nonetheless. It was the Inuzuka Clan that brought it up, and the first to uncover it."

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I guess that settles it. Vengeance is out of the picture here... but I'm still going to kill that snake. He's a pedophile, if nothing else."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jiraiya retorted. "I was his teammate, and _I_ was creeped out by him from time to time. He's a gay pedophile, and I wouldn't be surprised if Kabuto Yakushi was his personal sex toy."

Sasuke shivered. "He's a medical ninja, a spy, and Orochimaru's right hand. I wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ the boy toy of that snake... I still wouldn't be surprised if he managed to make himself get pregnant for the bastard... and that particular thought scares me."

Jiraiya and Sasuke both shivered at the thought, and Kushina sighed. "Considering the fact that it actually _has_ been done before, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already... that is if he knows how it was done then."

This caused everyone in the room to shiver at the implications.

"Let us hope we survive long enough to find out." Theresa stated.

"That's part of the reason we're here." Kushina stated.

-Wingly Forest-

Naruto and the group was looking at the Moon That Never Sets on a platform, with Blano near a control panel. "You really think this will work?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I know it won't get us to your home, but I can only hope it can get you to Kadessa." Blano admitted. Four towers nearby started moving in circles around certain points, while the entire group was covered in a small green ball of light, before going through several rings made entirely of floating rocks as they went out.

"I wish you luck, my grandson." Blano whispered.

-ruined landscape-

Naruto and the group landed on a small platform, with a giant ruined castle in front of them, along with a dirt covered path nearby that lead to it.

Naruto immediately realized what this meant, and where they were. He looked at Rose who nodded in agreement. "Looks like it worked." She stated.

"Apparently." Naruto added.

"So, where do you think the Dragon Block Staff is?" Dart questioned.

"If you ask me, there's a guardian there. Find the guardian, we find the Staff. We have to be careful though. I can sense 2 powerful beings here... one of which is similar to a Virage... just more powerful than the ones we've come across."

"The one Kanzas sacrificed himself to defeat?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was." Naruto admitted.

They all sighed, expecting this from him, aside from Miranda. "You guys already ran into a Virage?"

"Dart, Rose, Naruto and I ran into 2 of them." Shana stated. "The first one was missing an arm and both legs. The second one had both legs, both arms, and was twice as dangerous... oddly enough it was a lot easier to do so to the second one, where we all pitched in."

"Hey, don't blame me for getting pissed off at the other one," Naruto stated. "I would've done worse to the bastard if no one else were around. The entire Volcanic area would've been decimated if I did."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy, insane, reckless, take your pick." Naruto stated. "I'm all three, and I'm proud of it."

"He's a man that knows who he is and doesn't care." Albert stated.

"Well, that's good. At least I don't have to deal with an identity crisis."

"You might... just not from me." Naruto admitted. "Around us, you get used to crazy and insane shit happening. It's unavoidable. Believe me, I've tried. In the end, the only thing you can really do is grin and bear it, or just flat out accept it and move on like it's nothing. Those are really the only choices for a Dragoon if you don't want to lose all sense of yourself."

"I didn't sign up for this shit." Miranda complained.

"You didn't have to. You were drafted." Naruto pointed out. "Not much of a choice in the matter. You either accept it, and live, or deny it, and die an earlier death than you would if you accepted."

"So, if I refused it, my life was fucked over immediately, but if I accepted, it would've been fucked over over time?" Miranda questioned.

"Basically, yeah." Naruto admitted. "That's the thing about the Dragoons. They are chosen, but once they grab the spirit, they're locked into a constant battle against tyranny. We're all fucked in one way or another. Me, it was my childhood, which, honestly, I'd prefer the life of a Dragoon over that. Too bad I'm only a Dragoon Imitation with the soul of a friend of the Original Dragoons and the power of Demon. I'm called the Golden Fox for a reason, you know?"

"You chose that name for a reason, but didn't realize what it was until Feyrbrand?" Rose questioned, earning a nod. "Figures. That's just like you."

"You know you like it."

"Never said I didn't." Rose retorted.

"And that's why I love you." Naruto fired back with a small grin.

"Could we get down to business here?" Dart questioned.

"We never let business leave. Just informing the new guy of the way things are."

"New guy?' Miranda questioned, her voice low.

"You're new, you're a good fighter already, new guy fits... and yes I know your a girl. With the phrase, it's a general term, not associating with Gender, just the new person. I am by no means a sexist." Naruto replied, his voice even. "Besides, I'd probably be able to kill you somewhat easily. Age and Gender mean nothing when it comes to skill. There are people that are younger than me, and yet Thrice as powerful as the Divine Dragon. Even if it is untamed and uncontrolled, they are still more powerful."

Miranda sighed. "Well, at least you didn't mean it as a sexist comment."

"If you want me to make a sexist comment, I can, but there will be a hint of sarcasm in it. Fair warning. I'm not fond of judging people before knowing them personally. I got enough of that as a child. I don't intend on dishing it out as well."

They all looked at him. "Don't ask. And Meru? You only heard a severely sugarcoated version, as did the others in the chamber." Naruto stated, causing her to freeze in her place.

"You... You're serious?" She asked him, eyes wide.

"I wish I wasn't." Naruto admitted.

Meru turned towards the entrance of Kadessa, which they had reached somewhat quickly at the pace they were moving along the winding path. "I hope something good pops up around here. I seriously need to blow off some steam if I'm going to be okay when we get back."

"I figured you would. I can sense a lot of weaker monsters here. I'd let you go after them for some time so you can cool down, but that doesn't mean I won't guard your back." Naruto stated.

"Good. Just don't get too close. Don't want to hit you by accident."

As they navigated through the corridors and portals Meru was smacking the monsters which were basically a mix of fairies, small minotaur-like beings (Puck in game), weird spinning things with 4 arms and 4 faces with different expressions on it (Spinning Head), and a few Mushroom-like beings (Toad Stool). There was also the occasional puppet-like beings (Gnome) that held a bundle of wheat (Really?) but they were always sent flying with one hit from Meru. Naruto only really had to take out one Puck, because none of the others even got close to her without her hammer already mid-swing.

They reached a Colosseum-like area, with part of the floor destroyed. "We've reached the outskirts of the inner sanctum." Rose stated.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Miranda asked.

"Simple. I've been here before." Rose replied, while looking at the hole. "I am the one that made that hole, after all." she pointed at the hole in the ground.

"You're kidding me."

"We wish." Rose and Naruto stated simultaneously. They then started to walk through the area, and made their way to the top. Shana let loose an arrow and sighed. "I'm getting bored letting Meru handle these things."

"I didn't tell you I worked off a lot of my anger already, did I?" Meru asked sheepishly.

"No." everyone deadpanned.

"Well, now that you've calmed down a bit, what do you say we kick some more ass?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded at that. They soon reached the top area, and used to the teleporter to head to a closer building. "The Virage is close." Shana stated as they came closer to the bigger building.

"I'm sensing a bit of instability nearby as well as extreme power." Naruto added. "Let's keep moving, but stay alert."

They all nodded. Miranda quickly realized that others seemed to look to either Naruto or Dart as a leader. _'Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.'_ she thought.

"Miranda, this is the usual." Naruto stated, without even looking at her.

"Are you reading my mind?" She questioned.

"No, but thank you for confirming my thought." Naruto stated. "I'm getting better at reading Auras. That's a plus."

She shook her. "I'm not even gonna comment on that."

"You just did." Naruto pointed out before he jumped up and beheaded a Fairy that was coming for Dart's head. He then landed on the ground somewhat gracefully and sheathed Dragon Horn.

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Because you said you weren't going to comment on it, thus making a comment on it." Naruto explained, confusing everyone.

"Find your wording. Then find the loophole in your statement." Haschel stated, sending Miranda into thought. They had found several Spinning Heads, and most were cut in half, or sent flying into others. It was then that they found a Virage.

"There it is." Naruto stated. The Virage was different in shape, and color, but Naruto and Rose immediately knew what this was. "Oh shit. This isn't just a Virage." He commented.

"It's a Super Virage. Four times as power as the Virage in the Valley." Rose explained.

"That's not all, it's severely weakened, and about ready to blow. I'd say we have about 1 hour before it blows up." Naruto stated, before his War-time speech returned. "These things take a shitload of power to take down. The main thing you need to do is destroy the body as fast as possible! The Head is damn near useless and will take more time! The arm is little more than a nuisance, so ignore damaging it! Attack all spells will help immensely here! Let's move!"

Miranda went Dragoon and fired a few arrows, while Shana stayed back and drew back a single arrow, before it started glowing. "Incoming Scatter!" She shouted, as others moved out of the line of fire. "Moon Shattering Shot!" She let go of the arrow, which then multiplied into 400, which rapidly pelted all piece of the Virage, the majority of them hitting the body.

Dart, in Dragoon form, was a little back, and currently surrounded by a sphere of flames. He then released the flames, making his wings grow to 3 times the usual size and made completely of fire. He pointed his sword at the body of the Virage. "Final Burst!" He charged, and went straight through, causing a massive screech from the Virage due to the hole he made, as he flapped his wings once, and flames hit all pieces, added extra damage.

Albert was also in Dragoon form, and spinning his spear around, before stopping as wing charged around his wings. "Wing Blaster!" The wind charged at the Virage dealing even more Damage.

Haschel, too, was in Dragoon form, and channeled his Lightning Mana into his hands, before throwing it at the Virage. (Used for perfect Dragoon Addition at the end)

It was at this point the Virage fell to the ground, but Naruto didn't consider this done, as the wind picked up around him. "Raging Tempest!" a large cloud left Naruto's body, engulfing him, before moving towards the Virage, and sucking him in. (Only seen used by Magician Faust in game) The cloud dispersed over a gaping hole, letting the Virage fall through.

Naruto landed on the ground, showing off the Light Blue Wings. "That my friends is the strongest Wind element Spell there is. Only truly mastered by Magician Faust, and myself. No other Wingly has ever been able to do so. Whereas I could probably only make 2 or 3 Meggido on a full tank of Chakra, I could make about 25 of those." He pointed where the Cloud dispersed. "And to think they're both the same class." The wings disappeared from his back. "Everyone okay?"

He met every Dragoon with eye contact, and Shana right after Dart. "It looks like it, though Shana does seem a bit Winded."

"I'm fine, really." Shana stated. "I've gotten more used to that particular spell. I'll be fine, I just need to take a 5 minute breather."

Naruto sighed, before Making a Kage Bunshin. "Carry Shana until her breathing is under control." He then turned to Shana and tossed her a small yellow pill. "Eat that. It'll replenish your reserves as well as make you feel better. Something I feel is needed. You can't really be active during that time, unfortunately."

She nodded and ate it. Within seconds she felt like she had just gotten a full night's rest, and had a meal fit for 3 kings. "You didn't say it would fill my stomach." she pointed out.

"You're kidding me." Naruto stated.

"You didn't know?"

"No, but then again, Sasuke and I are the only ones that have used those." Naruto admitted. "Senzu Pills work, that's for sure."

Shana nodded, as did most of the others. Miranda stayed neutral, however, though Naruto expected that. She was new, after all.

They continued, and went through a few more teleporters, and ended finally ended up in a long, though vertical, chamber. Naruto noticed that there was a powerful entity on the other side of the teleporter. "Get ready guys. And remember, no Dragoons. If the guardian can use the power of the Dragon Block Staff, it will nullify any enhancements the Dragoon form will grant, and even make you weaker."

"What about you?" Rose questioned.

"My fox form is an unknown, as it Sasuke's Flying Snake form. It's... complicated, at best. While our transformations work like Dragoons, they are not officially Dragoons, because we don't use the power of a Dragon to do so. I use what was once a 2,000 year old Demonic Fox for mine, while Sasuke uses the purified power of a curse mark from what people tend to call the Snakiest there ever was. That's why we have to be careful, more so than you guys do as Dragoons. You _know _that it's a bad idea to do so. I don't."

"So..."

"I'm going to test it out, since, unlike the Dragoon form, which seems to revert back as battle fades, or relief is felt, I can go back and forth as I wish. That's one difference I've noticed."

Naruto then glowed slightly, though his form shifted before the glow got bright enough to cover his form. He ended up in his Golden fox form. "Yes, I've been working on lowering the glow of the transformation. Sooner or later, I hope to be able to go back and forth in a split second, without a single glow, or puff of smoke. That's my ultimate goal. I've been working on it since before the battle with Regole."

They all nodded, though Miranda the only one that was even slightly confused. They all walked into the teleporter and found themselves on a circular platform, before they noticed the teleporter on the other side, the fact that there was no boundaries on the platform... and the Dragon Block Staff was jutting out from the ceiling.

"There it is." Rose stated. Meru walked up to it and flew up to it using the wings of a Wingly, before trying to pull it out.

Naruto, however, was thinking that something was wrong. "Somethings not right here." Dragon Horn was already in his hand, but Haschel heard him.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't feel it?" Naruto questioned. "It's faint, sure, but I figured you would've felt it, Haschel."

"The feeling of being watched?"

"So you felt that one? What about the extremely faint intent to kill in the area, that seems to grow as Meru tries to pull... the... staff... MERU GET BACK NOW!" He ended up shouting, causing her to back away a bit, as the material the Staff was in started to move. Everyone was on guard, as the creature floated downward, before righting itself upwards. "I knew there was a guardian, but this is ridiculous!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Miranda shouted.

"Something that wants a fight, that's for sure." Dart stated, drawing his Falchion. "But we only need the staff."

"Something tells me we'll have to kill this... jewel thing." Naruto stated. "Shana, refrain from using area of effect, and stick to precision spells should you go that direction! Knockback won't do much, but it can help damage it!"

Dart charged the giant jewel, and landed a cut on the side of it, before rolling away as it started a small tackle. Naruto noticed this. _'Wait a minute...'_

"Physical Attacks only! One slash from Dart managing to pierce that skin should not have been possible with the material, meaning it's far more resistant to Magic than other areas!"

The others nodded, realizing that he probably just gave the biggest point. Meru took her hammer, and managed to hit the thing in the eye, producing a small groan.

The staff began to glow, which then surrounded it, before a Gushing Magma spell hit the area they were in. Dart was unaffected, while Meru, Shana, Rose, and Miranda managed to dodge. Naruto was charging, not caring much about the magma at first, and veering slightly off course, avoiding the eruption that would've hit him otherwise, and managed to land a deep gash on top of the giant jewel.

Shana and Miranda were releasing arrows from afar. Shana really had to thank Naruto and Kushina for making her quiver restock the arrows she fired immediately. It helped out immensely. She continued to fire, though Miranda was about to run out.

"Shana, spare me an arrow?" she asked.

Naruto heard this. _'I forgot about her quiver. Dammit. That was not a good idea!'_

"Sure!" She grabbed a handful and tossed them Miranda's way, catching them all. She put them in the quiver, but left one in hand, as she notched it, and let it fly.

"Where do you keep the arrows? You should've run out by now!" Miranda questioned, as they were right next to each other.

"Naruto and Kushina modified my quiver so that I can almost instantly replace any arrows I pull out of there. I can give them a variety of effects, but I have to put an arrow with that particular effect in the quiver for 30 seconds, without releasing it from my hand. Then I take it out, and all I really need is to buy normal arrows, with no particular enchantment. Costs less, and far more reliable." She had released 3 arrows, each of which gave a small stunning effect, that only last a second, allowing the others to each get a simultaneous hit on the thing.

"The thing doesn't seem to attack much." Miranda pointed out, releasing another arrow.

"We're not really letting it get enough of a chance to really _do_ anything." Shana stated, letting another arrow fly. That one hit an eye, and it reeled back.

Naruto's wings went Bright Yellow, as he pulled the kunai Jiraiya handed him back in the forest, and charged, unleashing 3 strikes, before heading out a bit, and going back in on a pair of back-to-back 90* turns. This continued on, and the Grand Jewel (it's real name) charged up another spell, healing itself after the next 12 hits. Some of the damage done was repaired, but with the strikes Naruto was dealing, Shana and Miranda's arrows, though Shana had to give a few more arrows twice, Dart making decent gashes, Meru banging the shit out of it, Haschel punching and kicking it around, while Kongol once threw his axe and landed a direct blow, it fell to the ground and started to dissolve after about 20 minutes of fighting. The staff was still intact, even with all that pounding.

They all were breathing a little hard, even Naruto. Haschel caught his breath first. "Why are you breathing hard?"

"Still not used... to the speed." Naruto replied. Haschel nodded, as they all sat down and rested. Naruto had to let the body rest, regardless of his Chakra stores still being above 7 tails at that point.

Everyone looked at him. Shana posed a question. "Why don't you take one of those pills you gave me?"

"They won't work here." Naruto replied, his breathing under control. "It has nothing to do with my reserves, or damage to my body. It's simply not being used to the Hiraishin, my body, believe it or not, is sore. Remind me not to use it in an actual fight until my body can actually handle the increased speed. I was moving close to 350 Miles per hour, after all."

Meru's eyes bugged out. "You were going THAT fast?"

"Yeah... my body can handle up to and including 100 Miles per hour. 350 MPH I've only done so twice. That was the second time I've actually used it period. Had I used it any more than I did, the consequences would've been far worse than just strain and sores." Naruto stated, earning a surprised look from all of them. "And that's why, until I can actually find the time to get used to it, then it's an off limits technique."

Rose sighed, knowing that he not only found out what as wrong, but what caused it, and put it on the shelf for later training. "How are your reserves?"

"Border of 6 and 7 tails." Naruto stated. "I could probably run from Deningrad to Fletz, even crossing the Illisia bay with this much, that is, if I don't fight. Then again, I'd be running on empty when I get there."

They all nodded, just realizing how much chakra he really has. Miranda looked at him. "You think you could modify my Quiver like you did Shana's?"

"Sure, hand it over. We've got some time. Not much, but we have some." Miranda tossed him the empty quiver, and he had pulled out a brush and some ink from... _'Come to think of it, where does he put it?' _Haschel thought. "Where do you put the ink when you're not using it?"

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask." Naruto stated, while making small markings on the bottom of the quiver. "You see, there's a little something called Malletspace. For some reason, the weaker females actually draw from it and can pull out damn near anything, just to smack their boyfriend, or whoever pissed them off at the time. More often than not its a giant hammer, not unlike Meru's hammer... though I will admit that the hammers from Malletspace tend to have bigger heads than Feyrbrand from time to time, compared to the shaft."

"_Hey!"_

_'I'm being serious here. They really CAN get bigger than your head. I've been hit on MY HEAD by one of them!'_ Naruto retorted.

"_You've got to be lying!"_

"You mean like that one that Ami girl pulled on you?" Rose asked, earning everyone's attention.

"That's one of the times. Believe it or not, I've run into one that threw a bathtub at me... that was a girl named Tenten. Never piss her off, unless you want to become a human Pincushion filled with every pointy object you've ever heard of, a few other things as well, such as frying pans, kitchen sinks, and believe it or not, a fucking boat came out of it when I pissed her off once."

"It must've been a rowboat." Miranda stated.

"No... it was at least twice the size of the Queen Fury... had a giant hole, as if it were ripped in half, and made entirely of metal... not seaworthy, but definitely worth not pissing her off for."

"You've got to be shitting me!" Dart shouted.

"I shit you not." Naruto replied. "I also caught part of the name, though it was partially faded out. From what I could make out of it, it was probably something like Titanic, or something." (A/N: That's right! It was the front half of the Titanic! Seriously, that thing is inside Malletspace, too.)

"What did you do to get her that angry?" Miranda questioned. "I mean, I know anger can provoke this, but still..."

"I made a few comments, but at the time, I didn't really think about them beforehand."

"That was her time of the month, Naruto. Whereas I go completely silent, she gets ferocious." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah... I never made that mistake again, not like I could. I avoided her for 2 weeks... then came a mission that ended up with me getting teleported to Serdio from my home. I get dragged into this crazy war, and then something bigger. If you ask anyone else that goes into my position, they'd call it FUBAR."

"Fubar?" Shana asked.

"Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition." Naruto explained. "Quite honestly, it fits."

"You said everyone else would think that. That makes us assume you would call it differently." Albert pointed out.

"And you'd be right. To be honest, this situation is FUBAR, but honestly? My life has gotten worse before all this, so I simply call it 'Another Day in the Life of Naruto Uzumaki'. Life is never easy, we all know this. Some of you may not have had a tragic past like me, but there is something within each of you that you regret, something that would make anyone go insane after enough time. I'm no different than any of you in that regard. Me? My childhood was FUBAR to put it lightly. Dart lived for 18 years thinking that his parents died, and finally, we have a lead that his mother may be alive, as is his father. Haschel made several mistakes, and has been traveling the world for 20 years to right a wrong he made... and by the way, it was confirmed. She is your daughter, Haschel. Now it's just waiting to see if it's also Dart's mother."

Haschel and Dart looked at each other and nodded. "Albert... I'm not entirely sure about you."

"Doel was my uncle and started a war when I was still pretty young. My father died a few years beforehand. Serdio was split in half. A mere teenager was the King of Basil, and Doel went insane because of it. Kongol?" Albert explained.

"I am the last of the Gigantos. Kushina has been helping me in speech, that is true. But I survived an attack on my home. Doel found me. Gave me a home. Said he wished for a world where all species were equal. He did not betray me, but I still live with pain of family and friends lost."

"That's just like Sasuke. Lost his entire family in one night, thanks to his brother." Naruto pointed out.

"Believe it or not, I'm only really in this because of the fact I'm the Moon Child. My life was hardly tragic, but I would rather be by Dart's side than sitting at home in Seles, or anywhere else for that matter." Shana admitted. "The only real pain I have ever felt was when Dart left to pursue the Black Monster."

"That quest is already done and over with." Dart pointed out. "What about you Rose?"

"Yes, I am wondering that as well." Haschel added.

"Maybe we can find something else out."

"You really want to know?" Rose asked, everyone but Naruto nodded. "And why don't you? I thought you'd jump at the chance."

"I already know the story. I didn't say anything before because it's your story to tell." Naruto stated. "There are literally thousands of reasons for you to go insane, its a surprise that you aren't. Or maybe you are, but have just gotten used to it."

She sighed. "It's the latter. 11,028 years of life does that to you, especially when you finally stop aging at about 22 years old to stop something that could've been handled a different way."

This made everyone's eyes bug out... aside from Naruto, once again. He only sighed, which earned Meru's attention. "Why are you not surprised at this?"

"Because I knew from the moment I met her she was that old. A friend of hers was reincarnated into a Demonic Fox, whose memories I now hold, and his power is now mine, was sealed within me at birth. At that point, the fox form you saw me in earlier? I wasn't able to use that form. Dart, Shana and Rose could tell you the same thing, as they saw what happened before I could use it safely. The fight with Feyrbrand is a good enough indication. The result of that fight was Kurama dying, memories becoming mine, his Chakra multiplied to match the potency of my own and added to my reserves..." He paused, taking out a small stone. "And this. This is Korallo's Spirit. It also allows me to take the Golden Fox Form you all saw. Korallo and Kurama are one and the same, for those of you who don't know. Korallo was Rose's friend back during the Dragon Campaign... and forged this weapon in my hands."

Dragon Horn was in his hands at that point. "Korallo made it and sealed it off. Now, the only two things I really have to remember him is this stone, and his weapon. That's it. Rose knows this, and it is because of him that I know her so well. She only really started changing after we left Lohan, though. Until that point, she was basically the same way she was way back then, only a bit more cut off."

"So now you know." Rose stated.

"We don't know anything!" Meru shouted.

"You know why I've almost gone insane. I was apart of the Dragon Campaign. That was a bigger war than anything we have gone through so far. I lost more than just a few comrades... I lost my fiance that day. That last battle."

"Zieg." Shana stated, Rose looked at her in suspicion. "Melbu told me about that final battle. What he did, and what caused his defeat. He managed to see you trying to grab Zieg's fingers as he was still being petrified on a falling rock. As far as anyone knows, you're the only one that survived that battle."

"Shirely survived. Olivia and Korallo weren't there, so they survived. They only saw the aftermath. It was then that I was broken. I had no reason left to live. So I fought. I did the only thing I knew how to do. In the end, I ended up going to a friend of mine named Charlie Frahma. She helped me attain agelessness, at the cost of destroying my heart. Only one thing could ever rebuild it... but I could never find the answer... until I reached Bale with Naruto and Sasuke. It had already started to rebuild at that point. That's another reason I stayed behind while the two went into the city. So I could figure out why."

"What did you come up with?" Dart questioned, fully interested.

"Shana... you once said that Naruto grows on you. He didn't grow on me... He grew my heart back. Something I didn't expect to happen from the moment he and I first met. I didn't see what was going on, but he changes people, just by being around them long enough." Rose explained. "Naruto is insane, no doubt about it. But all things considered, he can grin and bear anything that has been thrown at him, and still have a smile. The insanity doesn't bother him. Our entire situation, which anyone else would definitely call Fubar, is just another point in his life that holds no true influence over his decisions. That's why he's a good person to have around. Because when shit hits the fan, he would probably grin and ask, "Who's next?" I wouldn't be surprised if he did, too."

"I believe we're forgetting 2 people here. Meru and Miranda." Naruto stated. "I can easily gather that Meru is probably an outcast in her own home, much like myself. But the reasons, though probably obvious, are unknown."

"I think too differently from them." Meru replied, her voice down. "Because of that..."

"They outcasted you, thus making you a bit of a loner, and you simply left?" Naruto guessed, earning a nod. "Ouch. My village may have outcasted me, but I didn't know the reason. I take it you did?" Another nod. "Sounds like Gaara. But instead of running, he turned into a psychopathic killer for all of the would be assassins after his life, that just so happens to have been his father... who is now dead, and he's calmed down."

"Because you kicked his ass." Rose pointed out.

"He had it coming." Naruto retorted. "Sakura, believe it or not was like a sister to me. Not a love interest like I played it out. Sasuke was like a brother. Team 7 was my family. They may not always act like it, but they are."

"Alright, now for the final one: Miranda?" Dart stated.

"Why me?"

"If we're spilling a secret about why we're tied into this, you might as well join in." Naruto pointed out.

"Fine... My mother abandoned me. She left my father just to have a better life. All that she left behind was a single rose. Roses have been the bane of my life ever since." Miranda said, before quickly adding a "Next!"

"I think we ALL want to hear this one." Haschel stated. Miranda sighed.

"Fine..." And so she told them what she remembered. (The same events happened on Disc 4 in the Moon. Refer to that if you want the story.) "And that's what happened."

Everyone looked at her in sadness. "Don't look at me like that. I hate pity."

Naruto sighed. "It's not pity. We simply feel the pain you went through. Unlike my mother, who thought I was dead, yours knew full well you were alive. I can't claim to know what it truly feels like, because I never felt it. But believe it or not, your among friends. People who have felt pain, or regret for one reason or another."

"Shana didn't."

"She doesn't realize she did. It was when Dart left. She mentioned that, and the pain hit her eyes for a split second. But I saw it. She didn't like the fact that he left, because it hurt her at the time."

"How did you..."

"I see more than I've ever let on. The Pain of someone leaving you... I've felt it only once, but he wasn't truly gone forever. I ended up fighting him... and we both got sent to Serdio. It was Sasuke. The final clash sent us near to where Seles is."

They all were surprised. "But... he has so much faith in you." Meru pointed out.

"He does _now_. Back then, he didn't trust anyone. I gained his respect here. He found out my reasoning for every action I've made _here_. The whole bond between me and him went both ways _here_. It wasn't that way back home. Back home, he trusted no one. That is why he never made any friends."

They all shook their heads. "Looks like we all somehow got fucked over in our lives." Miranda pointed out.

"Or we fucked ourselves over." Haschel pointed out. "That is my case."

"True... but why did I admit all of this?" Miranda asked.

Naruto looked at Rose, then shifted his gaze to everyone but Kongol and Meru, before finally looking at Miranda and sighed. "How does everyone manage to get into my GR bottle?" He asked no one in particular.

Rose and Dart facepalmed, while Shana sighed. "She was the one this time, wasn't she?"

"GR? You mean that gray bottle that was on the floor of the Crystal Palace Throne Room when I left?"

"Shit, I dropped it... This isn't good." Naruto stated. "I really hope that my mom has it, and not anyone else. I'll be the first to admit it has its advantages, but I still don't like using it."

"How long ago did you make this one?"

"Before the Chuunin Exams. The Sandaime was _alive_ at that point. Someone I considered a grandfather, and still do."

"It lasted this long? Shouldn't it have spoiled or something?"

"Not really. Holy Water doesn't spoil unless tainted physically. Time does nothing to it's properties. The same situation applies here." Naruto shrugged.

"Don't tell me it's poisoned." Miranda stated, eyes wide.

"It's not. If it were... Sasuke, my mother, Rose, and Meru wouldn't be here right now."

"Neither would Dart or myself." Shana admitted. "Fueno."

"Am I the only one that hasn't taken a drink from it in our group?" Albert asked.

"I don't think Kongol has."

"I did. I had a small cup with Kushina." Kongol admitted. "She drunk it twice, we were in Fueno."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Haschel?"

"On the Queen Fury." He sighed.

"I really am the only one that hasn't taken a sip... well, aside from..."

"I took one too, you know?" Naruto asked. "Believe it or not, it was before we reached Hoax."

"Way back then?"

"Jiraiya did before we got sent here. It was on the road to find Baa-chan."

"How did everyone manage to get a sip from that small bottle?"

"The bottle holds up to 50 gallons, but only weighs as if it holds a liter." Naruto explained.

Everyone whistled. "Think you can make it in an aerial form?" Dart asked.

"Why?"

"Because... I need to know whether or not my father is really being possessed. Shana was told by Melbu that he was, but somehow... I find myself not believing it. Who could do something like that to a Former Dragoon?"

"Remember who we're talking about, Dart." Naruto pointed out. "This is Melbu Frahma. The leader of the Wingly forces back during the Dragon campaign, and second most powerful Wingly. Ever. The strongest went by the name Faust, and even Melbu was scared shitless of him. That's why he held the Flanvel Tower long before the Dragon Campaign started, and probably is still there today."

"You know about the Flanvel Tower?" Miranda asked, a little shocked, but Naruto could detect the fear in her voice.

"You know something about it? Maybe... a royal secret?" Naruto questioned. Miranda tensed slightly. Only Naruto, Rose and Haschel caught it.

"No... It's just... near a place I would go to be alone." Naruto saw through the lie, though the last part was the truth.

_'Figures. She probably came across it once, but was caught by the Knighthood in the area. But that would mean... Oh sweet. Got the location of it already.' _He ended up thinking.

"Alright then, but I would still go there one of these days, if only to go see Faust as a final challenge in my Wingly Training."

"I see." Miranda replied. _'I really hope he doesn't explore more than he should. That area was deemed off limits by the Royal Guard. Only Queen Theresa can go there. I don't see why, though. It may be because of this Faust, but somehow, I doubt it. There's something else about it, I've always known there was. Maybe he can figure it out.'_

"Alright, back to Dart's Question. What do you plan on doing with it?"

"Try to get him to talk about why it's happening, when it started, and... something that he and I would know about. If he denies that one piece he's an imposter. Nothing more. I found it when I was 4, and he made me swear not to tell my mother... Believe it or not, it's similar to that book Haschel threw at Jiraiya... only more pictures than words... and the pictures are bigger. It was a decade later that I realized just what it was he had there."

"You're kidding me."

"No... I'm still not sure about that."

"I think that it wouldn't do any good." naruto stated. _'Wait a minute... Melbu doesn't know how I think. Oh... this is going to be good.'_

"I've got a few other ideas that I know he wouldn't know about, if he were possessed. Something he didn't have his Dragoon Spirit on him at the time. Rose doesn't know about some of them... but Korallo did. They were the only ones that knew of them... though Damia knew about one of them... she was the reason that one happened. But no one else ever found out about any of them."

"Such as?" Rose questioned.

"Belzac wasn't the only one to trip on Zieg's Sword. Him tripping over it was an accident, and a somewhat good laugh. Damia never liked being alone. I can sympathize with her in that regard. I don't like it, but I'm used to it. If you ask me, Korallo pulled that one to make her feel a bit more comfortable."

"It wasn't a pie to the face, was it?"

"No... it was a piece of cake. 2 days after Damia's fifteenth birthday. Zieg tripped her over his sword, and she landed in the cake. We all shared a laugh, because the majority of it got in her mouth, and not anywhere else."

"What happened exactly?" Dart asked.

"Well..."

-Flashback, Fort Magrad-

_Zieg, wearing his leather armor straps, and a male with short brown hair were sitting near a small fire nearby. The brown haired one had on blood red leather armor, a headband similar to Zieg's. There was a pair of loose fitting pants around his legs._

_Zieg spoke first. "Are you sure about this, Korallo?"_

_The other male nodded. "Damia has been a little in the dumps lately. I figure it's because she feels forgotten."_

"_We never forget about her. She's just as important to us as everyone else."_

"_Need I remind you that Damia is Half-mermaid? You have to openly show some kind of affection, because she was probably outcasted among the Mermaids, and she's only a kid. Add on to that that she's a Dragoon to help humans beat back the Winglies, and you've got a lot of stress. She needs to loosen up, and realize that, no matter what, we won't forget about her. This is supposed to help her realize that." Korallo pointed out._

"_How is getting her to eat some kind of pastry going to do that?"_

"_Do you even know what day it was 2 days ago?" Korallo asked._

"_Did I miss something?"_

_Korallo groaned. "You really did forget, didn't you? Damia turned 15 years old 2 days ago!" Zieg finally realized what he meant, and his eyes went wide._

"_She never told us... Why didn't she tell us?"_

"_She did. You probably just tuned it out, like you do when Syuveil tends to go on his professor rants."_

"_And you think this will help? Only one of the Dragoons doing this?"_

"_The others would never agree to this method." Korallo pointed out. "I would've asked Syuveil, but he would just let Diaz know about it. Rose would've stopped you from doing anything, and we both know that. Kanzas would go overboard, and we don't want that. Belzac... he doesn't have much of a sense of humor. Shirely would just shoot arrows at our asses just for mentioning something like this. You're the only other one, and arguably the best choice."_

_Zieg sighed. "This is so wrong." He paused before gaining a small smirk. "I like it."_

_They both got up and found Damia nearby. Zieg stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Damia, I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Okay, Zieg." They walked off into the forest. "So, what's up?"_

"_You've been down in the dumps lately." Zieg stated. "And I think I know why."_

"_No one... No one said anything."_

"_I doubt anyone knew in the first place." Zieg pointed out. Her jaw opened a bit._

"_What do you mean? How could you not have known?" She questioned._

_Soon enough, Zieg turned around, the flat of his sword knocked the back of her knees, sending her to the ground, while a piece of cake went into her mouth. Zieg then caught her on her back, like a dancer._

_She chewed it, and swallowed. "This is..."_

"_Coconut and vanilla cake." Korallo stated, coming into view. "Your favorite, unless I'm mistaken."_

_Damia looked at Korallo, and then back at Zieg. Her eyes were wide. "Why did you have to hit me in the back of the knees?"_

"_Believe it or not, I was one of the ones that didn't know." Zieg admitted. "He's the one that told me about it, since I didn't know. He's also the one that came up with the plan." Zieg was pointing at Korallo._

"_I was a prankster in my childhood. I could've done a lot worse if I were going to demean you. Demon Prank Master is what they called me. Did you think that I would actually do something like that, knowing it would probably make you feel worse?" He pulled out the rest of a cake, that was on a silver tray. "Or would you rather have a small taste of the cake I was planning on sharing with you?"_

_Her eyes widened, and the three of them ate the cake, Damia having a small smile. "So, how do you feel?" Korallo asked._

"_Better. Thanks."_

"_Just let us know if you're feeling down, Damia." Zieg told her. "We Dragoons are family. We look out for each other, but we can't help out if you won't let us know what's wrong."_

_She nodded. "Thank you... Both of you..." She hugged both of them, and let a few tears fall._

"_No tears, Damia. We'll be there for you when you need us. You just have to let us know." Zieg said softly._

"_What about the others?"_

"_They wouldn't have agreed with the methods." Korallo admitted. "I know more about the Dragoons as humans than they know about each other. I do my research, after all. I'm slightly more accomplished at finding information that people don't want known, or what they want others to know but are afraid to say. You turned 15 two days ago, and I realized that no one had told you Happy Birthday. Well, this is us, telling you happy birthday." he gave a small smile. "And we're here for you when you need us."_

_She nodded, tears in her eyes. "We should probably get back before the others get suspicious." Korallo pointed out, earning a nod from Zieg. "Dry your tears, Damia. We don't want others to think you can't handle being a Dragoon, and they'll inevitably think that you've lost it. You don't want to lose a family because someone else took you from us, do you?"_

_She shook her head, and rubbed the tears from her eyes, showing happiness in them. Then she nodded. "You guys are great friends to have."_

"_He's probably the best friend you'll ever have. Aside from Rose, he's the best friend I've ever had."_

"_and yet you haven't proposed yet." Korallo retorted._

"_I'm working on it." Zieg pointed out. "It's not easy to do, you know? You try proposing to someone else during the middle of a war!"_

"_Been there, done that." Korallo stated. "She died before we could get married, though."_

"_I thought you would've proposed to Olivia." Zieg admitted._

"_Olivia is just a friend of mine. I wouldn't marry her, because I don't like her like that. I never did."_

"_Shirley likes Belzac." Damia stated._

"_I noticed." Korallo grinned. "Although, Belzac likes you a bit."_

"_Why me? And if he did, why didn't you let him know?"_

"_Because he doesn't have a sense of humor. He wouldn't get the point of it, and probably think Zieg was going to try and kill you. I may know otherwise, but he wouldn't care." The reached the fort gates, and Belzac walked up to them. "Damia, are you okay? You seemed upset earlier."_

"_I was, but I'm okay now." She replied._

"_I couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong, so I figured I'd ask."_

"_What was 2 days ago?" Belzac thought for a moment before cursing._

"_I can't believe I forgot about that! I'm sorry, Damia. Can you forgive me for my stupidity?" Belzac asked._

"_Sure thing. Just don't let it happen again." She replied with a smile._

"_They won't. I'll make sure of it." Korallo stated._

"_You knew?"_

"_I figured you guys did something, but when it got worse... well, I thought something was wrong, so I did something about it."_

_Belzac nodded. "Thank you for your help, Korallo."_

"_No worries. I have somewhere to be soon. See ya, Zieg. And remember our talk!" He ran off, leaving the 3 Dragoons to talk._

-Flashback end!-

"That's about it for that one. In the end, they didn't get to celebrate her 16th birthday, because she didn't live that long. Shirley died 4 years after the Dragon Campaign ended. Korallo died 5 years later, after managing to hide a weapon he made at the time. Dragon Horn was that weapon."

"I see... and he was right. I would've stopped him at the time." Rose stated. "In fact, I can actually believe that Korallo knew more about us than we knew about each other. This was just before the Battle of Long Block, wasn't it?"

"2 weeks, 4 days after that, the Battle of Long Block started... I still call it the Battle of the Fucking Fliers, though."

"Was it worth it?" Shana asked.

"Hell yeah. Just to see the smile on her face when it happened was worth it. It would've been better if the others could've participated, but I figure that Korallo made some good points during that time. I highly doubt they would've accepted it as it was."

"Yeah, he was always far too crafty for his own good. Being reincarnated into a fox is completely believable for those that knew him. I could easily believe it myself. Seeing him on my own wasn't necessary to figure it out. He was as sly as a fox in the first place. He just gained the body to add to the personality." Rose sighed.

Naruto then got up. "We should get going. My limbs are back to normal, and I seem to have a crick in my neck. I'll have to work it out later. Anyone rather stay here instead of heading to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon?" Everyone else got up, and Naruto tossed the quiver back at Miranda. "We'll have to head to Deningrad first, though. You need arrows to fill that thing. The Endless supply won't do jack shit if there's nothing in there to begin with." They all walked towards the other portal, and left the place, ending up near the entrance.

As they were about to make it to the exit, Naruto tensed up and looked out. "Shit! He's on the move!"

"We wasted too much time here!" Miranda shouted.

"Soa, I hope Deningrad survives this one." Naruto stated. "Come on! We've gotta run!"

Then he said something. "By the way, the Ink I use for seals is held in Malletspace."

They ran into the teleporter, and went through it to reach where Blano and Meru's parents were waiting for them. "We need to get to Deningrad, now!" Naruto stated, his voice serious and slightly frantic.

Blano nodded and started charging a spell that Naruto wasn't familiar with. It covered them in a small green orb, and raised them a bit, before it dispersed, causing them to fall. "It's no good. I don't have enough mana to send you there."

"Then let us help!" Meru's parents stated, as they tried making it more stable. Blano tried again. They were soon off, and Meru's parents were next to Blano. "You think they'll be alright?"

"I believe you once said you were planning to disown her. Why would you help her out?" Blano questioned.

"That was a mistake. That boy, Naruto. He's just what our race needs. I'm siding with him." the man stated.

"It was a mistake for treating Meru as an outcast, all because she was different."

Blano nodded. "And why are siding with him?"

"Because... he was right on all points. We were acting just like the humans. He may have had little to no tact, but he was right about everything he said."

Blano had a small smile. _'And that's why I accepted you as my grandson.'_ "and now you see why I accept him as my own flesh and blood."

They both nodded.

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

How do you like the flashback? I've got a few plans for Zieg, just wait and see.

Next time: Divine Dragon's test!

**Naruto:** Who knew he liked speed so much?


	12. The Divine Dragon's Test

…

**Chapter 12**

Naruto and the Dragoons appeared right outside Deningrad, and all they saw was the aftermath.

"No..." Miranda said, her voice low with fear.

"Don't just stand there, Miranda! We have to check on Theresa!" Naruto shouted at her, breaking her out of her stupor, as they all ran towards the crystal palace.

When they got inside of it, they were in a bit of shock. Naruto was a small exception, seeing a place in worse condition. _'I doubt things here could compare to the walls after the Sand and Sound Invasion.'_ He thought. _'though I will admit it comes close.'_

They continued going through, and managed to make it to the Throne Room. Kushina saw Naruto and immediately embraced him. "SOCHI!"

Naruto then went poof, and dropped down. "Now's not the time for that." he stated. "And why are you guys here?"

Kushina then looked at Theresa, who was both shaken and unharmed. "I believe this is the part where I say, I told you so."

She nodded, realizing she did this for a good reason. "Naruto, why didn't you go to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon yet? My clones have yet to Disperse."

"Because as we were leaving Kadessa the Divine Dragon was already on the move. We had to get back here to check on things, make sure everyone is alright." Naruto retorted, before looking at the Knight Commander. "Are there any civilian casualties?"

"Not yet, though there was a lot of damage to lodging." He replied, before realizing that it wasn't his queen. "Wait, why..."

"Doesn't matter." Naruto stated, his voice commanding, as if he were a true leader. "Check again for any casualties, or injured. The dead need to be respected, but also keep an eye out for anyone that got wounded, or trapped under the debris. If you find anyone that's underneath the debris, but still alive, get them to a medic, and fast. The more that are alive, the faster we can rebuild."

Queen Theresa was a little shocked at the voice. It was one of a Born Leader, one that knew what he was doing. The Knight Commander looked at Theresa, who simply nodded. "Yes ma'am." He ran out, and gave orders to more knights.

Theresa looked at Naruto questionably. "How did you..."

Naruto looked at her, his eyes showing determination, and courage. "If you're wondering why I told him that, it's because I've had to do so once before. I don't want innocent lives taken, just because I could do something, and didn't. If I ever plan on become Hokage, I need to know how to lead. I need to know how to protect my home. To do that, the people come first. Buildings comes second. You can rebuild a house, but you can't rebuild a life. That's why finding any survivors, injured or not, is necessary."

"So, you're more concerned about those in a worse position, than the healthy?"

"All people are the concern of a leader." Naruto told her. "The worse of a person is, the more attention they may need. The severely injured are far more important to treat than those with a small paper cut, but no one life is more precious than another." he then turned to Kushina, Sasuke, and Jiraiya. "We have to take this battle to him. Sasuke, you're with us. Kushina, Jiraiya, Shana, you stay here."

"What? I'm not letting you go against something like that without me!"

"You barely stood a chance against Feyrbrand! The Divine Dragon is 3 times as powerful, and that's severely weakened! He'd kill you in one hit! I'm not about to risk your life when we've got a plan!" Naruto retorted. "You're staying behind, because if we don't make it back, someone has to make sure that the place survives. Jiraiya as well. Shana is staying here because she could help with protection and healing. These people need you more than we do right now. You know it, I know, and even she knows it!" He pointed at Shana.

"What are you..." Dart started but was cut off. "I know you want to be with me, but that has to wait. We're on the verge of a crisis, and we're nearing the fruition of whatever it is they're trying to do! The Divine Dragon is merely going to delay us from stopping them. What would my father do when an entire kingdom, his own home or not, was being threatened?"

"He'd help out where he can most... And that's what you're doing, right now."

Naruto then blinked. "Really? That's something he'd do?" His voice held confusion. "Oh. Well, I guess that settles it. You're still staying behind. Besides, remember what I said on the roof in Fueno. I can extend one of them to the others. The other one is for me only. It's a spell that not even Faust managed to finish. I, on the other hand, did. After all, it is Wind Element."

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that before?" Dart questioned.

"You saw it happen firsthand Dart. That was the one I could get you guys with. It will prevent your death for a limited amount of time."

"And when did you pick it up?" Meru questioned.

"Sometime between Kazas and Fletz." Naruto stated. "But we're wasting time. We have to take him out, before he gets the chance to go after someplace else. Deningrad is only the first. Even I can see that."

Dart and Rose nodded. Sasuke sighed. "fine. But we're not letting you take on the Dragon Alone. Even for you, that's suicide."

"Never planned on it." Naruto stated, as he looked at the others. "He may be more powerful than us on our own, but together, we can still win this one! Hope is not lost, for if there is no hope, there are no paths to follow. We have a path, and through that path we gain hope. Hope for those that you care for. Hope for those that care for you. Hope for those that don't even know you. The Dragoons are a sign of hope, when all is lost. We must to restore the hope the people have lost. It is all down to us. Remember why you fight. It is the only way for you to stay strong, even against all odds. Your reason to fight will bring us victory, for when we fight, we fight for those that can't."

The Dragoons, and Sasuke, all nodded in agreement. None of them have any doubt, as if Naruto's words made any doubt leave immediately.

Kushina, Jiraiya, Shana, and Theresa watched as he spoke. _'Damn Gaki was born to become Hokage. If he doesn't, then I'd kill the one that decided that he has no chance.'_ Jiraiya thought.

Theresa saw what the speech did, and was impressed. _'He'd make a great leader one day. Anyone else would think he already is with the way he motivates them, and gets rid of any doubt, though I can still see a small amount of fear in one of them, it is miniscule in comparison to the determination, and drive flowing through her eyes. People like him rarely come once everyone few generations. I don't need a fortune teller, or even a deity to tell me he is destined for greatness.'_

Kushina watched on, saddened, but impressed. _'At times, he can be just like me, childish, rambunctious, reckless, and care-free. Other times, he is serious, determined, and above all else, a natural leader. He's got the best of both of us, Mina-kun. If you're not proud of him, then I'd bring you back, only to kill you myself. Any parent would be proud of what he's doing. I know I am... regardless of me not liking what he's telling me to do. I'm proud that he can do this with such ease.'_

Shana was also in thought. _'He could easily be a leader. From what I know about the Hokage, I know that he would go above and beyond that level. Hokage just wouldn't suit him. It's beneath his skills, and I can tell. And yet that's all he wants, when he could be much more. The more I think about it, the better he seems for a Hokage.'_

Naruto and the others walked out of the Throne Room, and found their way outside. As they were nearing the Inn, a Knight came up to them. "Sir Naruto, it appears that checking under the debris was a good idea. We have found 9 injured underneath them, and all of them are being treated as we speak."

Naruto looked at the knight. "Thank you for letting me know, but I'm not your superior. You should be telling him this, not me."

"He told me it was your idea, so as a Knight, I decided to let you know that you have saved lives."

Naruto nodded. "We're about to go save more. But it's not something a Knighthood can handle. Stay away from the Mountain of Mortal Dragon, and if you see a giant ball of fire... that means I've gotten a little desperate."

"Wait, you mean..." Dart started, his eyes wide.

"It's a back-up plan, one I don't hope to need." Naruto told them. "We have to get moving. Hopefully, we'll see each other again, knight." the knight nodded, and went back to what he was doing, while Naruto and the group went towards the wilderness, the group looking completely serious.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Evergreen forest, but then they reached a Knight that was guarding a path. "Oh! I have already been given orders to let you through when you are ready." He stated, before moving aside. "If you need supplies, then you can stock up here, before continuing."

They all nodded, as Miranda thought for a moment. "Do you have any arrows, we forgot to get some back in Deningrad." Naruto facepalmed at that point.

"Yes, of course I do." The knight stated, as he took a quiver out. "We don't use it much these days, but it's there if we need it."

Miranda took the arrows out of it, and put them in her own. "Why don't you use the quiver?"

"Because mine was already modified for the task we're about to complete. All I really needed was the arrows. Not a quiver." Miranda stated. The knight nodded.

"Be safe, Lady Miranda. I cannot fathom how dangerous the Divine Dragon is."

They all nodded at once, before setting off.

XxX

Naruto and his friend had just made it to a mountain, which they all knew held the Divine Dragon. They found themselves on a cliff, with several Wyverns, Baby Dragons, and a few spiders, that Dart just kicked from time to time. Each time he did though, they went off the cliff nearby.

They soon found an entrance to the inside. Naruto was leading the way, a small fire emitting light for them in the darker areas of the cave emanating from his left hand, Dragon Horn sheathed in his right.

Everyone was ready for another fight, but the creatures had left them alone ever since the ninth spider got sent overboard, in layman's terms. That was about the same time they reached the cave, so they knew there could've been a second reason.

They reached the interior, and found it was similar to a volcano. "What's with the lava?" Sasuke questioned.

"Rumor has it that the Mountain of Mortal Dragon got its name after the Divine Dragon was sealed inside. Before that, it was called something else, though no one knows the name these days. It was really a volcano, one of the only ones left so far inland. Volcano Villude is the other one that I know of." Miranda stated.

Naruto had a thought. "I might just come back here one day. See how the lava compares to Villude." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Nothing." They all replied as they turned their heads forward. After some more walking, they found a bunch of Rock Fireflies, for which, everyone was grateful. The light bathed all of them, and they felt refreshed.

Then, they soon heard crash of battle, along with a beam emanating from in front of them. "Sounds like someone tried to beat us to the punch." Miranda pointed out.

"My luck says it's Lloyd." Naruto stated. None of them questioned it, thinking it was a gut feeling.

They all drew their weapons, while Naruto unsheathed Dragon horn.

XxX

The group came up to the giant Dragon, and saw that Lloyd was indeed facing off with it.

"Lloyd!" Dart shouted. He soon landed near the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to take out a threat." He replied, before dodging a small blast of fire. "Diaz wanted his power, but I knew this would happen. That's why I have this thing in the first place." he slightly lifted Dragon Buster, before dodging another blast. "I've already weakened him, but I don't think I can finish him on my own, even with this thing."

"Then let us do this for you." Dart started, his sword drawn.

Naruto then jumped in front of everyone, and plunged Dragon Horn into the top of the Divine Dragon's head. _"Why are you doing this?"_ He shouted in Draconian.

The Divine Dragon stopped struggling for a moment, giving the others pause. _"How did a mere mortal get on my head?"_

"_I'm not just a mortal, you bastard! You're harming innocent people, and you call me weak? You're the weak one because you attack those that can't defend themselves!"_

"_What do you know HUMAN?"_

"_Enough to know that what you're doing is wrong, and unbefitting of a king!"_

"_Oh yeah? You think you could do better?"_

"_My entire existence is a testament to the impossible!"_

"_If you think you've got it bad, try staying in a prison cell as an ageless body, with no food, no water, and no one that cares!"_

"_If that's what you think, then try and prove me wrong!" _Naruto shouted.

"_Then lets see you stay on my head for 12 hours straight!"_ The Divine Dragon roared and took off, Naruto still on his head, but trying to take the wind.

The others simply looked at them go off. "That idiot!" Rose and Lloyd shouted at the same time. The others all looked at the two, who were looking at each other in confusion.

"Why did you call him an idiot?" Lloyd questioned.

"He's taking the Divine Dragon on alone, when his mother is back in Deningrad. What do you think?"

"Well... I called him an idiot for attacking head on, and trying to find a way to reason with the being. It's obvious time has rotted its mind." Lloyd pointed out.

"You have a point there." Dart admitted. "But why are you collecting the Moon objects?"

"At first it was to create a world where all species are equal."

"What you're doing is not going to do anything but cause the destruction of the planet! What makes you think that what you're doing will bring about the utopia you want?" Rose countered, her voice on edge.

"I don't anymore." Lloyd admitted. "It was Naruto that changed my mind. What I'm doing is acting as a bit of a spy for him. Diaz must be stopped. That much cannot be denied. As much as I want to take care of him myself, I know that I do not hold the power to do so. Therefore, I am doing as instructed, until I have the means to get rid of him."

"Why do you trust your enemy?" Miranda questioned, completely confused.

"He gained my trust, when Diaz has yet to. I knew Diaz was hiding something, but I could never figure out what. It was Naruto that made me realize what it was, but it was also the way he did so that made him earn my trust. He gave facts, and let me come to my own conclusions. If it comes to Diaz or Naruto, I would choose Naruto."

They all looked at him, before Sasuke sighed. "Leave it to the dobe to figure out a way to turn an enemy into an ally. He's done so several times, and they never regretted their actions." he shook his head.

"He's one of those people that can make you believe in him with little more than a few words." Lloyd stated.

"That's true." Rose added.

"He's an enigma, that's for sure." Miranda pointed out.

"Enigma doesn't quite cut it, Miranda." Haschel stated. "He's a nutjob that doesn't care how crazy things get. He'll still be the same way as always."

"He's a man that knows who he is, and proud of it." Albert admitted. "He may be crazy, insane... Okay, he IS crazy and insane, but he manages to smile it off, as if it were nothing new."

"Which for him, it's the truth." Meru stated. "Being A Half-blood Wingly is not easy to live through. Being in a place where Winglies don't even exist would be an ideal location for him, but because of what happened on the day he was born, his life was immediately fucked over. I wouldn't be surprised if they were calling for his blood that same night."

"And he wants to go back, why?" Dart questioned.

"He is one who doesn't care for insanity, and not affected by the misguided hatred towards him." Kongol pointed out. "The hatred of him is something that he is used to, and he doesn't care completely. His Will is far stronger than the Divine Dragon. You could say that his will is stronger than Faust, all 7 Dragoons of old, and Melbu Frahma combined."

Everyone looked at Kongol in surprise. "You don't really think that..." Dart started, but Rose chuckled a bit. They all shifted their attention to her. "Why are you laughing? This isn't the time for that!"

"I'm laughing because Kongol is right." Rose stated before looking into the distance. "Take from someone who's seen and faced off with all of the above."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd questioned.

"I'm one of the original 7 Dragoons." Rose admitted. "I sparred with the other 6, faced off with Melbu thrice, and helped to seal the Divine Dragon. I know the strength of all of them."

-Meanwhile, with Naruto-

The Divine Dragon was moving at speeds beyond that of Human Capabilities... meaning about 180 MPH. Naruto was holding on to the Divine Dragon, thankful for his training on his Chakra Control.

"_Had enough yet?"_ The dragon questioned.

Naruto merely shook his head. The message was clear. _'I will never give in!'_

"_So be it."_ The dragon then flew a bit higher, almost into the Stratosphere, about 15 KM above the ground. _"You will not be able to breathe up here! You will die if you do not let go!"_

Naruto's thoughts on the other hand, said otherwise. _'Maybe so. But what you're doing is a reckless move on your own part. I can hold my breath for hours on end. I went into this at about 80% Chakra. That's near 8 tails. I didn't even use that much for 2 weeks near Lidiera. At most, I used 65% then, not including when I ate, and I was at 72% before that. This is just another test of my limits, I guess.'_

They continued moving at those speeds, but the Divine Dragon didn't falter. _'This kid is serious.'_ he began to think. _'but his stamina, and abilities cannot be that of a human. And he is no Dragoon either. That much is certain. I said 12 hours, but he's not even scared of the height, or the speed. He is a strange one, that cannot be denied.'_

Naruto hung on, Dragon Horn still embedded into the head. They had just reached an hour. _"Plan on giving up yet?"_ Naruto shook his head, not trusting himself to speak at those speeds. _"Can you even talk at this altitude?"_ He shrugged. _"Not gonna take the chance?"_ A shake. _"You're a brave one, stupid, but brave."_

_'Kid doesn't even know that he's already started to impress me.'_ The dragon thought.

It took 10 more hours of Insane speeds at even more insane heights. At this point, Naruto and the Divine Dragon had passed over Millie Seseau twice, Serdio 4 times, Tiberoa 5 times, and the Death Frontier 3 times.

They hadn't gained any height, but Naruto was still hanging on, and didn't show any signs of letting go either. The Dragon, needless to say was both impressed and somewhat pissed. Impressed because Naruto had hung on this long. He was pissed because... well...

He was getting tired as hell right now, and Naruto didn't look in a worse shape than him.

_'It's been 11 hours already.' _Naruto thought. _'Just one more!'_

"_Kid, you have earned my respect, and my ire."_ The dragon went to a nearby mountain and landed.

Naruto looked around, and noticed something. _'This is... Volcano Villude? We're in Serdio!'_

"_Kid, Get off. You've already passed my test."_ The Dragon stated.

"_There's still at least another hour. That was only 11 hours, and you said 12 at the start."_ Naruto retorted.

"_There is no need for that last hour. At the rate I was going, there was no way for me to go another 10 minutes at that speed, and definitely not at that height."_

"_I said I'd stay on your head for 12 hours, and I don't go back on my word."_ the Dragon then sighed.

"_Fine, stay there then. But listen up, and listen good."_

"_Okay..."_ Naruto drawled out.

"_What you have done is not possible for any human. You are too small to be a Gigantos, and too tall to be a Minintos. Your power is far beyond that of a human, and knowledge is too high to be either a Dragon or a Virage. No Wingly could've done what you just did, either. What are you?"_

"_I am a being born in another universe. My father is the only Wingly that I know has been there, and there are no records of them at all. Not even my father had records of being called or admitting he was one, but I got the news from my father himself. My mother is a full blood human, and I have the power of a 2,000 year old Demon Fox that was changed to become my own power, and then added on top of mine. I am Half-Wingly, Half-Human."_

"_That would explain the insane stamina. But how did you breathe at those altitudes? This has my interest piqued."_

"_Quite simple, actually."_ Naruto admitted. _"I wasn't breathing. The entire time I was converting an energy known as Chakra to Oxygen for my body, and then taking the excess Carbon Dioxide and turning it into Chakra for usage. At the same time I was using chakra in my feet to stick them to you, and more in my hands to hang on to the weapon that the same Demon Fox gave me when I got sent to Serdio."_

"_Where... where exactly did you come from?"_

"_I said another universe."_

"_I heard that part. What was there? What did they call it?"_

"_Uh... the continent I was on was called the Elemental Nations. Why?"_

"_You have got to be kidding me..."_ the Dragon stated, before he started to lay down on the mounatin. _"Did you find the Dragon Summoning Scroll?"_

"_My mother mentioned it once, but she didn't do anything with it when she found it."_

"_Well, you're looking at the Boss summon for that particular contract... at least, I'm a former Boss Summon."_

"_No way..."_

"_Yes... I got sent here through a rift in the Space-time Continuum, participated in a war, and then got sealed off."_

"_If I found the contract, would it mean that I would have to give up with the Toads? Or maybe even the seal that I had made for the Dragons I meet here?"_

"_If you find it, and summon them, tell them you have the approval of Ragnarok. Be warned, my approval may not be enough for them. You may have to prove yourself to them, or prove how you have my approval. We dragons are a fickle bunch, especially the summoning variant."_ Ragnarok stated.

"_I may be able to convince them... if you come along with me."_ Naruto pointed out.

"_and just how do you plan on getting back? Space-time Ninjutsu is worthless without a target down to the exact specifics. That would require a Seal Master to even try and attempt."_

Naruto then grinned. _"You just leave that part to me. I've already got things in mind for the trip back."_

"_Any of them big enough for me?"_ Ragnarok questioned. _"Somehow, I doubt it."_

"_All you really need to do is the same thing Regole and Feyrbrand did."_ He then showed off the seal on his right arm. _"They both left a piece of their life essence in this seal. It'll allow me to summon them, whether they are alive or dead. It's an..."_

"_An Uzumaki Seal that I helped develop..."_

"_You helped with it?"_

"_Of course. But how did you learn of it?"_

"_Uh... I have the memories of a dead Uzumaki, and my own mother. The lessons just kinda got stuck in my head. My mother applied it, though."_

"_That Juubi still running around?"_

"_No, it was split to create the 9 bijuu. The Kyuubi, was once sealed within me."_ He pulled out Korallo's stone. _"His soul is right here, and the weapon I use today was made by him after the Dragon Campaign. At least, it was him in a past life."_

"_You have a small amount of Dragon Blood in you." _Ragnarok stated.

"_Wait, what?"_

"_All Uzumaki are descended from a Water element Dragon. Why do you think they tend to favor Water and Wind Elements? Water Dragons tend to focus on Water and Ice, though Ice also requires wind. You are more Wind than Water."_

"_I didn't know that."_

"_They didn't either."_ Ragnarok stated. _"We should rest up for now. I'm sure you are tired as well."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_Didn't you put a Mind Link seal on any of them?"_

Naruto facepalmed. _"I completely forget about that one."_

"_You didn't do it, did you?"_

"_No, I did. But only with one person. I placed it on her, and completely forgot about it. But what about you? No one is gonna like what you did to Deningrad."_

"_We'll work it out when we are properly rested. You should let the others know you are okay."_

-Mountain of Mortal Dragon-

Everyone was sitting around, waiting patiently.

"Where the hell is he?"

Okay, maybe not so patiently.

"Rose, clam down. You'll only make things even worse when he _does_ get back." Sasuke stated, making Rose glare at him. "I'm only saying." He shrugged, ignoring the glare.

"Why did he have to do that?" She questioned. _'I'm worried.'_ It was then that she heard a voice in her head.

"_Rose, can you hear me?"_ The voice stated. Her head shot up, looking around. "Naruto?"

"He's not here. I can't sense him." Sasuke stated.

_'I must be losing my mind, thinking I can hear him. My worry is starting to get to me.'_

"_So, you're actually worried about me, Dark Princess?"_ the voice stated again.

"Please tell me you guys are hearing what I am." Rose stated out loud. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hear what?" Lloyd questioned.

"_Rose, think out what you want to say to me."_

Rose blinked a few times. _'Is this telepathy?'_

"_Yes. Yes it is. You remember the seal I put on your back before we reached Fletz?"_

"_Wait a minute... You're talking to me through the seal, aren't you?"_

"_Bingo. I had almost forgotten about it myself, too."_

"_Where are you? Are you okay? What did he do?"_ Rose asked in her mind frantically.

"_In order, near Volcano Villude, yes, and took me around Endiness for 11 hours at maybe 20 KM in the air, at speeds about 200 MPH. Believe it or not, the guy is passed out."_

"_You wore out the Divine Dragon? How?"_

"_Simple. He went at high speed and used an extremely reckless strategy. High altitudes would normally mean less oxygen for the body. I can hold my breathe as long as I have Chakra. I had less when I took you and Dart to that cave. It was actually quite easy, and I impressed him."_

"_What about Deningrad? Something has to happen, they won't let him roam free."_

"_I know... but there's more to the seal tying Feyrbrand and Regole to me than you think. I only really need a portion of his life force to bring him out full power. I'll have to discuss it with him, though. By the way, did you know that my mom and I have a slight amount of Dragon Blood in us? All Uzumaki do, apparently. A Water Element Dragon started our clan."_

"_How did you figure this out?"_

"_Ragnarok. The Divine Dragon. Former Boss of the Dragon Summons in the Elemental Nations. King of Dragons. Take your pick."_ Naruto replied.

Rose sighed. _"He's from your dimension isn't he?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_No way back?"_

"_Not until now."_

"_You want me to let the others know you're okay?"_

"_Please do. I don't want them worrying about me."_

"_Thank you for letting me know."_

"_Well... you're the only one I really put the seal on, and tied it to the one on me. Anything I want to say to them will have to go through you, anyway."_

"_True. But why didn't you give them the seal as well?"_

"_Didn't think this would happen."_

"_and yet you gave it to me?"_

"_Worried something would separate us." _Naruto explained.

"_And you didn't think of separating from the others?"_

"_Uh... No, no I didn't. At the time, I was only really worried about you, and I just... forgot to give it to the others."_

"_I'm more important to you than they are?"_

"_Well..."_

"_I'm not, am I?"_ Rose's thought was a little sad.

"_Actually, you were really the only one I was worried about at the time. You have the most experience, and yet your safety means more to me than the others. I guess you really are more important to me than they are."_ Rose could almost feel Naruto scratching the back of his head nervously.

"_Are you scratching the back of your head?"_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_This is just plain creepy. I think the fact I felt as if you were makes it even creepier."_

"_Point. So... let them know I'm okay?"_

"_Alright. But you better get back here within the hour."_

"_Doubt I can. Ragnarok and I have to discuss travel arrangements first, and he's out like a light."_

"_Ah... Fine. I'll let them know."_

"_Thanks, Dark Princess."_ Rose gave a small smile, both mentally and physically.

"Uh... why are you smiling?" Albert questioned, before she sighed.

"Rest up. Naruto would be doing the same right about now." She stated, before finding a rock and sitting with her back to it.

"How do you know this?" Haschel questioned.

"Telepathy?" Lloyd questioned, earning a nod. "Well, that explains the voices she was talking about."

"How?"

"If you want an explanation, talk to him about it." Rose stated, her eyes closed. "If you ask me, rest is what we need."

"We can't rest. We have to stop the Divine Dragon before it causes anymore destruction."

"Wait." Sasuke stated. "Naruto may know something we don't about it."

"And you'd be right Uchiha." Rose stated. "The Divine Dragon is not from our dimension."

This sent everyone into a bit of shock. "His name is Ragnarok, and is the former Boss summon of the Dragon Contract, before he was taken here."

Sasuke's eyes were wide. "You don't mean..."

"I can only assume that he was."

"But that would mean that he..."

"Probably gave up on finding a way."

"and if Naruto manages to do so..."

"Then there's a chance that he will not attack again."

"but how does he..."

"The seal."

"Which one?"

"Right arm."

"You mean..."

"Yes."

"Care to fill us in?" Meru asked.

"Oh. Well, to put it simply, the Divine Dragon is from another dimension. Naruto, Kushina, Jiraiya and myself are from the same dimension. We've got a way back. Naruto wants to bring him along with us. Maybe reunite him with his own family." Sasuke explained.

Everyone's eyes went wide at that, as Sasuke did the same as Rose. "How do you know it will work?" Miranda questioned.

"Same way he intends on bringing Regole and Feyrbrand back with us." Sasuke replied. "Now please, let me get some rest. I'm not a stamina freak like he is."

They all sighed, but did the same as Rose and Sasuke. Lloyd was the only one that didn't, as night fell.

-9 hours later-

Rose woke up first, only to find that Lloyd was awake. "No sleep?"

"None. I can't sleep."

"I can help, you know?"

"Not likely. Even a Sleep Spell won't get me to sleep. The only way I'll ever truly fall asleep is if I'm dead, or go into a coma. Believe me, I've tried." Lloyd stated. "Exhaustion is another thing, but that rarely happens with me."

"Too wired?"

"I wish. My mind can be completely stopped, as if I really were asleep, but I would still be moving, I would still be fighting, and I would still be talking. And I don't like that fact."

"How do you manage?"

"I don't know. It's a kind of Insomnia, that's about all I know. I've only really been affected by it since I met with Diaz."

"Regret?"

"Maybe. It could be my own instincts telling me not to trust him. I don't know."

Rose was silent. "Anything to say about what he's doing?"

"Once all 3 Moon Objects are gathered, I am to take them to Diaz at Vellweb. The Inner Sanctum. He doesn't know that I don't have the Moon Dagger. With the Moon Mirror being all that is left to acquire, I believe it best if I come with you as well. Team up now, and not worry about meeting up later."

"That won't do. I don't think the others would like it. Dart especially."

"The Jade Dragoon in Hellena?" Rose nodded. "I see. I hope he does not have a vengeance complex now."

"He held one for 18 years, and searched for last 5 years on the grounds for Vengeance. He was after the Black Monster, which, believe it or not, was me. He knows and hasn't killed me."

Sasuke's eyes shot open, causing them both to look at him. "Sasuke?"

"He's coming." Sasuke stated.

-about an hour earlier, with Naruto-

Naruto and Ragnarok were waking up, still in the same spot. Naruto yawned a bit. "Haven't slept like that since Hoax." He mumbled.

"_Alright...I do have a plan to get me back there, but you'd have to find the contract there."_

Naruto shook his head, and unsealed a bit of food. _"We don't need the Summoning Contract. You'll be going through when I do. That is, if you're willing to listen to the plan I had last night."_

"_What do you mean, last night?"_

"_The seal I'm using for Feyrbrand and Regole can be taken through dimensions. That much is a given. If I tie your life essence to the seal, then when I go through, you'd basically come through as well, as a personal summon, of sorts. Then, when we actually do get the Dragon Summons, I'll summon the current Boss of the contract, and then bring you out. You can talk to them, let them know where you've been, and why you couldn't return. Then, I'd find a way to get rid of what binds you to me without killing either of us, and let you roam with your family."_

"_Leave it to an Uzumaki to figure out something on the fly. One question. How do you plan to get back?"_

"_Believe it or not, there's a Wingly Teleporter there. We use a strong enough teleporter here, and program it to go there..."_

"_then you'd end up back home..."_

"_And you've got a way back to your family."_ Naruto finished.

"_Genius... Why didn't I think of that?"_

"_Who knows? Maybe its because the Winglies had lost a lot of their power over the years. But you've got someone with 3 times the reserves of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I think we've got enough power to go around."_

"_You're right. I will bind my soul to the seal. I already know how, because I helped design it, just hope that your plan comes through."_

"_Heh, you and me both."_ Naruto replied, as Ragnarok passed part of his life force into the seal, making it turn into a circle of 3 Dragons, one Blue, one Tan, and one Black. However, Ragnarok didn't disappear like Feyrbrand and Regole.

"_Somethings wrong."_

"_No there isn't."_ Ragnarok stated. _"I'm not disappearing, but my soul is bonded with it. That is all you really need. For one such as me, I only need to transfer a part of my soul, not my Mana, or Chakra. This is so I can actually help out as a Dragoon spirit in case someone needs me to be there."_

"_but who would you deem worthy?"_

"_I do not know. It will take time, and they would have to defeat me in battle. However, you have first dibs on summoning me."_

Naruto nodded. "Think we can go back?"

"_Was wondering when you were going to ask."_ Naruto jumped onto his head and grabbed on. The fire Bird was coming up to Naruto and the Dragon, before they flew off.

"_Naruto, why didn't you tell me you were in the area?"_

"I wasn't really planning on staying. Besides, my friends are in Millie Seseau. I have to get back to them. I've got 3 years for the training trip. In that time, I'll be able to come and visit." Ragnarok sped up and lost the bird.

"_You didn't need to talk to him."_

"_I didn't, but he went out of his way to greet me. It was only fair."_

"_This world, and your world are not fair."_

"_Life is not fair. So what?"_ Naruto retorted.

"_Hypocrite."_

"_I give the fairness when I can, because no one else will even bother to do so. You should try it sometime."_

"_Point."_ Ragnarok admitted.

They continued flying and made it to the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. Sasuke, Rose, and Lloyd were the only ones awake. Naruto jumped off and landed next to Rose. Some of the others stirred. Haschel, however groaned, and got up. "How long was I out?"

"9 hours, 12 minutes 13 seconds." Lloyd stated.

"OCD?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow. "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. If you have nothing to do, you'd basically be counting out anything you can." Lloyd nodded. Naruto held out a hand. "Yet another thing we have in common, though mine only really shows itself when I'm worried, or have to deal with a pervert 24/7... When I'm bored, I'm worse, though."

"Noted." Lloyd took the hand and they shook. "So..."

"Ragnarok is on our side, but we still have to give him a fight. We agreed on one thing. His body will meet its end here, but he won't go down without a fight. He is willing to wait until we are all ready."

Haschel sighed. "Well, that means no breakfast."

"_No, he can eat. No fighting on an empty stomach."_

"Then I'll go fishing." Naruto stated before running off. "Tell the others not to attack yet. We're going to eat up first!" he left everyone's sight, although Rose could hear the resounding splash of lava.

"_He's insane... just like him."_ Ragnarok commented.

Rose simply nodded in agreement. "His insanity has merit though. That much cannot be denied."

"_How bad was his life as a Jinchuuriki? Or do you even know?"_

"Can't compare it to anything, so I don't really know. Even being around since the Dragon Campaign doesn't compare to what he's been through. Everything I've done to others because of the Moon Children... It was even worse for him. At least 3 times as bad as that."

"_Ouch. That's probably a little merciful, considering the fact he was once a Jinchuuriki, but still, for a kid to go through that alone, he turned out pretty good."_

"That's an understatement." Rose retorted. Everyone turned to look at Rose, who looked over her shoulder at the Dragon. "Quick question. Why did you accept him?"

"_He has a way home, did something no normal human can do... well, I kind of like it when people perform the impossible around me."_

"And the fight?" She asked.

"_The Shinobi Way. Do you know what that means?"_

"No rules, no holds barred, strictly kill or be killed." Rose stated.

"_Correct. That was the terms of agreement. Win or lose, I will live on through him, though it will take a while for me to recover. He has already explained his situation to me. There is nothing to worry about. I know I have to wait for a little over 2 years."_

Rose sighed. "He gets a total of 3 years, and it's only been maybe 7 months. You got 2 years 5 months."

"_leave a month early. From what I hear about this Hebi-teme, it makes me want to kill him myself."_

"Welcome the club." Rose stated. "Anyone here that knows who he is, and what he's done, wants him dead."

"_And for good reason. He makes humans look like saints, and humans make Winglies back in the day look like saints."_

"Yeah... just don't say that around Naruto."

"_I already did, and he understands my point of view. He didn't really agree, though."_

Rose chuckled a bit. "Yeah, that's Naruto for you. He understands something, but it doesn't mean he'll agree with what you say."

"Rose... Are you talking with it?" Albert asked, somewhat confused.

"Yeah, it's about Naruto, though."

"I gathered that much. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Fishing, probably." Rose shrugged, and leaned up against a rock. "Ragnarok, we gonna wait for him to return?"

"_That was the deal. Besides, even if this body turns into a Dragoon Spirit, they won't have my full soul unless I completely accept them. Funny aspect of the seal Naruto has on his arm."_ If the dragon could smirk, he would have.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"_He can summon me at full strength, no matter what, but even if I became a Dragoon Spirit, he still gets priority over my power. He could either summon me, or my power, and channel it through his Golden Fox form. It is an ability unique to that form, though, and the wings will not make an appearance."_ Ragnarok looked at Dart. _"He will also need to learn the style of the red one. The sword he would receive is similar to the one he has now... only it's much bigger."_

"He won't like the change in weaponry."

"_I'm aware. But he may be able to use them both at once, and with enough practice, he could work it out. An Uzumaki tends to specialize in the Impossible. He's an Uzumaki, through and through. He's also 69 generations down the line from the Water Dragon. Could be more if there were inbreeding."_

"I hope not." Rose admitted.

"_Oh, and by the way. If he says not to do something, or go somewhere, make sure you listen. That right there is really a Dragon Ability. It's loving called the Psychotic Vision. It allows him to know where something extremely insane is going to happen, or but it'll never tell them when it will happen, or what will happen. Easiest way to play it off is as a gut feeling, because honestly? That's basically a bastardized version of the explanation. They know that something bad is going to happen, when reach the area, and usually it's within 48 hours of when it happens. Sometimes, it could be an entire year, but that's the maximum there is. Sadly, I don't have that ability."_

"Ouch. And the regeneration?"

"_That... is not a Dragon Ability. Probably added somewhere down the line."_

Rose gave a small nod, as Naruto came back with 4 Sharks... and 2 piranhas biting his butt. "Rose, you want one, while I get the other?" He asked, showing off the Piranhas.

"Heh, why not?" Rose replied, as she took one and channeled a bit of Mana into it. "Mana cooking is good as well."

"No kidding. Personally, I figure the Chakra cooking is a bit better, but that's coming from someone that was damn near forced to eat Ramen for every meal." Naruto admitted.

"You only got 4 sharks?" Dart asked. "I thought you would've gotten more."

"I did. The others are sealed up." Naruto replied.

"What's the haul?"

"32 Sharks, 2 eels, and 2 Piranhas. I don't understand what the hell is up with Piranhas and asses, though." Naruto stated. "Eels were actually the harder ones to get to around here. Sharks... those are plentiful. All of the Lava Variety."

"How did you get them?" Miranda questioned.

"If I told you, you'd think I was insane."

"I already think that."

"Oh. Well, I just dived in and caught them by hand." Naruto shrugged. "Did the same after the First Virage in Volcano Villude. Damn bastard pissed me off."

"_Not good. What did it do?"_

"He seared part of my favorite shirt, after trying to claw at the one that was quickly growing on my precious person list. That's not the worst part of it. Within a few days afterwards, I lost my temper when Feyrbrand nearly killed Rose. I went all 9 tails because of my rage, and he fled. I let him go, apparently, because my father appeared and was about to re-tighten the seal, before I had to... kill him, in a sense. He is now to me as a Dragoon Spirit is to a Dragoon. Being a fox, is what makes the Golden Fox what it is."

"_Alright, is everyone ready?"_ Ragnarok questioned.

Everyone pulled out their weapon, Lloyd with Dragon Buster in hand. _"I'll take your battle ready stances as a yes. Here I come!"_ Ragnarok started trying to attack with his claw.

Dart managed to avoid the hit and pulled out the Dragon Block Staff. After he threw it up into the air, it took effect and shattered. "Shit! Looks like its now or never!" Dart shouted.

Naruto went Golden fox, and felt the same boost as before. Sasuke did the same and went Flying Snake. Neither of them felt a drain on their power.

Ragnarok cursed, realizing the majority of his defenses were down. _"Ugh... I should've seen this one coming."_

"_Yeah, you probably should have, all things considered." _Naruto retorted in Draconian, before making a slash at his hide. Sasuke did the same, channeling Lightning chakra through his rapier, as he went through a few strikes.

Miranda was letting a few arrows fly at a time, each of which were detonating arrows. Basically, she released 2 or 3 Detonating arrows with each shot, each of which hitting the Barrage mechanism that she had been told about. Dart and Rose had also teamed up and targeted the head, but were doing very little Damage.

Lloyd generated his wings, and did more damage to the head than Rose and Dart, though less damage than Naruto and Sasuke, who were getting more penetration per hit.

Haschel was jumping around on top of the Dragon, punching and kicking damn near everything, but was succeeding in very little... before he got eaten.

"Haschel! You idiot!" Meru shouted as she generated her own wings and hit the Dragon in the eyes with her hammer.

Kongol pinned down an arm, while the others were attacking.

"Don't let Haschel's actions be in va..." Naruto started, before he was cut off, by several spasms from Ragnarok. He flew back a bit, Sasuke, Meru, and Lloyd doing the same.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why Ragnarok had so many spasms, before he realized something.

"Attack! Haschel is still with us!" Naruto charged in, and landed a few slashing blows, that did far more damage than before, since he used Wind Chakra with each one. Sasuke did the same but with Lightning Chakra, while Lloyd was stuck to just using the Dragon Buster.

Meru started hitting the Spasms a few seconds after each one. It was an entire hour of this, and there were still at it. "There's just no end to this guy's strength!" Dart shouted.

"I told you, we had very little chance. But the fact that Haschel hasn't been digested yet is surprising." Rose pointed out.

"I noticed that." Dart replied making another gash with a Heat-induced Falchion. He jumped off, and everyone went back, before Haschel was spit out, and Ragnarok started coughing.

Naruto was waiting for this. "This is it!" Naruto had both palms facing towards Ragnarok. "Sorry old man! Flare Storm!" A raging inferno left Naruto's hands and went straight into the gagging mouth, causing him to cry out in pain. Lloyd went up and landed a direct hit to Ragnarok's center eye.

Everyone was shocked at Lloyd's action, before Ragnarok fell to the ground. _"Naruto... Use my power to give your enemies hell."_ was his final words, before a Dragoon Spirit appeared inside of Lloyd's hand. He then turned to Naruto. "Look, this is..."

"That's the last order you're following from Diaz, correct?" Lloyd nodded. "Then that's all there is to it. We're going after him soon, anyways." Naruto then turned to the others. "Dart, Haschel, you two are coming with me. Lloyd, you go with the others towards Deningrad to let them know the threat of the Divine Dragon is gone."

"I thought that we would be teaming up after the Moon Mirror is acquired by either of us?" Lloyd questioned. "Why now?"

"Because at this point, I don't think it really matters. Rose, when you see the Moon Mirror with your own eyes, go Dragoon, and wait there with the others. Dart, Haschel and I will be heading to that location from wherever we're at that point."

"Why do they go, and I don't?"

"Two reasons. One, you're not really involved in this matter yet. Two, out of everyone here, you're the only one that knows what the true Moon Mirror looks like, or at least has a clue as to what it looks like. Someone has to signal us, and Lloyd is coming with me, Dart and Haschel, because I can tell that some of these guys don't trust him, regardless of the Blood Oath he made." Naruto explained. "Besides, you're the most experienced as a Dragoon, leader or not. They'll need you there."

Rose wanted to argue, but nodded instead, seeing that she couldn't say anything to counter those statements.

Naruto got right next to her ear and whispered. "Don't think I'm doing this to keep you away from me, it's just where you're needed right now is with them. Besides, someone has to let my mother know, and it's better if you do so, because she wouldn't risk killing you knowing what it will do to me. Just don't let her know that I know she wouldn't. She'd go around and do so thinking that I wouldn't see it coming."

She sighed. "You better meet up with us there."

"I plan to. And I don't plan ahead that often." Naruto stated, looking at Dart and Haschel. "Let's go. Haschel, I think you realize what this is about." He nodded. "Good."

-Evergreen forest, 3 hours later-

Naruto, Dart, Haschel and Lloyd were walking through the brush when Lloyd stopped.

"Alright, what's going on?" Dart questioned. Naruto looked out. "Wink."

Lloyd looked in a different direction. "I'm also picking up a Wingly."

"Bardel Brother. Younger one. Rose is nearby." Naruto stated, before making a Kage Bunshin that went in that direction. "We have our own business to attend to."

-elsewhere in the forest-

Rose stopped a spell of fire from a Wingly that was aimed at what seemed to be a princess with 3 Knights nearby. Rose looked at the Wingly as the others ran into the area near the Chasm. "Bardel!" Meru shouted.

"Traitor! You side with the humans!" he charged up another spell, but Miranda let an arrow fly, blinding him. "AGH!"

Meru jumped up and knocked the guy out. Rose then beheaded him. The princess on the other hand, screamed. Rose looked at her. "We are not here to kill you like he was. In fact, he was probably also after the one I care for. The fact that he attacked you is just another reason for him to die."

The Knights nodded. "We were going out to help, in any way we can, but it looks like you already took care of it. Unless..."

"The threat the Divine Dragon posed is eliminated." Rose stated. "We're on our way to Deningrad now."

"Wait..."

"Sister Wink?" a knight started.

"Tell me, have you run into Lloyd recently?"

"Lloyd is with Naruto, Dart and Haschel at this point. They have other matters to deal with before meeting back up with us." Rose explained. "For the time being, I've got this group while they take care of what's on their end."

"I want to see Lloyd again. Do you know where they went?"

"Only an idea, but it can't exactly be confirmed with who is here right now." Rose admitted.

Wink nodded, and they started walking back towards Deningrad.

-ruins of Neet, about 2 hours later-

Naruto and his group were coming up on a Memorial stone. Naruto knelt to pay his respects, as did Dart. "Mom... Dad..." he whispered. Naruto was silent, but stood up after a small prayer. He then turned around, and 3 wolves entered the area. _"I was wondering when you'd show up."_ Naruto stated.

"_You said only 2 needed to see her. Why is there another one?"_ The wolf asked.

"_Well... the people in the other group aren't likely to trust him, so he has to stick with me for the time being. It's unfortunate, but sadly, the only way at this point."_

The wolf nodded. _"Come. We shall lead you to her."_ Naruto tapped Dart on the shoulder. "Dart?"

He looked at Naruto, and nodded. They followed the wolves, Naruto on alert. Haschel was also on alert, though Dart and Lloyd weren't.

They entered a forest nearby, and entered a clearing inside the forest.

The Clearing, though grassy, was like an oasis compared to the surrounding forests, which was covered in snow, while there was no trace of snow, or even frost on the grass of the clearing. There was also a girl near the center of the clearing who turned her head towards the group. Naruto spoke first. "I take it you are the Strawberry wolf?"

"That I am." The girl stated, revealing that her voice was more mature than she looked. "And you are the Golden fox that speaks with birds as well?" Naruto nodded. "I don't believe I caught your real name."

"It is common courtesy to give one's own name before asking someone else theirs." Naruto pointed out.

"I had heard you already figured out my name." she pointed out.

"Call it confirmation of information." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"Claire. Claire Feld." Dart stood stock still. "I see that my father hasn't changed his looks since I left."

"Clarice..." Haschel whispered.

"I don't go by that name anymore. I haven't since I left. I married a man that went by the name Zieg, and had a son. I still can't remember who my son is, what they look like..."

"Do you remember his name?" Naruto cut her off.

"All I remember is that I named him Dart. That is all I do remember. I don't even know if he's alive or not." Claire pointed out, rather harshly. "I told you my name, now..."

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto thumbed at Haschel. "You know him as your father." The thumb switched to Dart. "And if your wording is anything to go by, this 23 year old male, is your son. His name is Dart Feld, and was on a quest for vengeance against the Black Monster for seemingly killing his parents 18 years ago in the attack on Neet. Ring any bells?"

Claire's eyes widened, and she fell to her knees. Naruto was right there. "Are you okay?"

"Dart... Cave... Safe..."

Dart heard these words and ran to her, seeing if she was truly okay. "Mother...?"

She looked at Dart. "Zieg... he looked like you, but..."

Naruto covered his hands in a Green Chakra before putting it to her forehead, stabilizing her mind. She calmed down. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes... and I... I remember it. All of it... I was so close... It passed me, but it knew. It knew I was there. It didn't act. I saw too much... I passed out, a fire burning near me. I woke up here, not remembering anything, not even my name. I should've known. I should've known you were alive!" She hugged Dart right then and there, before he returned it.

"Mother..."

Haschel walked up to them both, and waited for them to separate. "Claire, I don't believe you want to go to back to Rogue, and as such I didn't come to force you to come back."

"I saw Gehrich. It was..."

"4 years ago." Haschel finished for her. "I already found him... he wanted his own death, and asked me to deliver it, after telling me. You didn't seem to recognize him, though."

"I didn't at first. A few days later, I started getting memories." Claire admitted. "However, you are right. I won't return to Rogue. I may do so to visit, but not to stay."

"I understand. I've been searching for you the last 20 years, you know? It took me nearly 5 years after you left to realize why you did, and I left myself. I left a note, though you didn't. No one saw me off, because I was gone by the time anyone else woke up. Much like you."

"5 years is a little much, don't you think?"

"And a maximum of 2 years before marriage isn't?"

"It was the situations we got into. Zieg had a knack for attracting trouble. A trait we shared."

"I got that trait as well." Dart admitted.

"As do I." Naruto added.

"Believe it or not, I did when I was younger too." Haschel stated. "It slowed down when I reached 45, though."

"Was that when..."

"Yes... your mother. She was why trouble stopped following me, because I got worse with her around than I was with you."

"Ouch."

"I think a simpler way to put it is like this: Their lives were fucked the moment they tried flirt with her."

"Crude, but yes. I can see that." Claire agreed. "But why search all this time with no clue as to where I was."

"I needed to correct a mistake I made. It may be selfish, but I needed to know you were okay. I have not been your master since you had left. All that is left between you and me is something that never existed before you did, now that I have had time to think about it. I have told others you are my daughter, but I have no right to call you such." Haschel explained.

Claire sighed, and let go of Dart for a moment. "Well then... I see you were serious about trying to find me. Selfish reasons or not, I'm not going back."

"I know."

"Then why come to find me?"

"To let you know that I am sorry for the hell I put you through, and you are free to do as you wish out here. The Rogue style is a family art, yes. However, Tradition is what has kept our secrets from getting out before. At this point, I'm saying to screw traditions. Teach whoever you like, as compensation for my idiocy."

Claire thought about this for a moment. She looked at Dart. "I do have a son, and now that I know he is alive, I will be living with him, and one day see him married, if he is not already. I also hope you ripped that Black Monster a new one."

"There is no need to. Not anymore." Dart stated.

"What do you mean? It killed your father!"

"We're not entirely sure about that." Naruto stated, earning everyone's attention. "Zieg had a Dragoon Spirit. The same one Dart has now. However, things have turned out in a way that Zieg could be possessed right now. It may not be confirmed yet, but the possibility is there. When there are no other possibilities, whatever is left, regardless of how crazy it is, is the truth. There are still several possibilities, and as such, the truth is not confirmed. Zieg may still be alive, or he may be dead. We have to find out just what is going on with the person that is currently posing as a dead man. If he is Zieg, then by all means, he is alive."

"Why would he do that? He was always a noble person."

"Sounds like the Zieg I know, too. However, something is not right about this. The Zieg I know wouldn't be trying to gather all of the Moon Objects and try to destroy the world with the God of Destruction. I know something is wrong, and I know things are not adding up. Zieg is one of the only ones that possibly knows of the signet spheres, and how to destroy them. There are only a total of maybe 13 humans that knows how to destroy the signet spheres, 1 Gigantos, and the others that know are Winglies, or Half-blood Wingly, meaning I was not included in the 13, though do know."

"You must have been lonely growing up."

"I was, but not because of being a Half-blood. The details on that can wait. Haschel and Dart are Dragoons. We have to stop them, and we can figure out if my theory on Zieg is correct." Naruto admitted. "My mom was sent to another dimension the day after I was born. I found her in Bale, and the rest is history."

"Wait, you grew up without a mother?"

"My father sacrificed himself the day I was born, too. My mother thought I was dead, and I forgave her. That's all there is to it."

"No, that is not all there is to it."

"Please. Don't explore into the subject." Naruto said, his voice somewhat sad. "That's not something I really like talking about. There is maybe 4 times in my life that I have cried. And only one of them happened after I was 5 years old."

"This conversation is not over, young man." Claire stated.

"fine, but it will have to be continued at a later date. We've got other business to take care of, since they are Dragoons, and I've been tagging with them since they started gathering in Serdio. Dart, do you think she would be better off waiting in Seles for your return?"

"That's a good idea. I've been living in Seles for a total of 11 years. I got there when I was 7, 2 years after the attack. They took me in and I helped take care of of Shana. She's like... was like a sister to me."

"And she's not now?" Naruto questioned.

"It's... complicated."

"You're telling me off, aren't you? You don't want me around?" Claire started with fake tears.

Naruto simply sighed. "The only reason he's even bothering to ask you to go there is to make sure you're out of the line of fire in case shit hits fan. If we fail completely, then the world is doomed and there is _nothing_ anyone can do to stop it. Dart wants you to be in a safer place to make sure you are okay if we do manage to survive this."

"You're talking like we won't make it out of this alive." Dart stated.

"Well... we might not. Remember, we may have a lot of firepower, but our opponent is trying to release a god of destruction. If we can't stop them, then the world is lost, and we'd already be dead. We're either going to stop them, or die trying. If the latter happens, then the world will soon follow. If the former happens, the world is safe and you can be with your mother, and maybe your father. Either way, it's best if she's as far away from the fighting as possible. Remember, if they manage to destroy the 3 Signet Spheres, the Moon That Never Sets will fall, allowing access to those that can get to it. If that happens... I may have to go to one of the 30 Back-ups I've already come up with in that particular situation."

"Wait, 30?" Lloyd questioned, eyes wide. Everyone else had forgotten he was there in the first place.

"Yeah, 30. I've prepared for 30 different ways it to go down in the event that he manages to make the Moon fall. If that's the case, it all depends on one thing. The true face of the enemy, and whether or not he or she is possessed. If that's the case, it depends on if they're using the body for a purpose."

Dart and Haschel looked at each other, and then back at Naruto, before nodding. "Where is it on the scale?"

"Which one?"

"The most sane one."

Naruto took a thoughtful pose. "I'd say maybe 7.3. Why?"

"Ok... And the the most insane?" Dart questioned.

Naruto unleashed a full blown fox-grin. "All out 10."

Dart shivered, as did Haschel.

Claire was confused. "What could make him shiver like that? He's always so composed."

"You haven't seen me insane. In fact, the worst I've gotten in front of anyone in the group is probably 6.2 on that scale. That in its own right was Bat-shit insane... and the only reason it's that low is because of how it turned out."

"And you're not counting the Divine Dragon into that?"

"Uh... That _was_ the Divine Dragon."

"I could've sworn the Divine Dragon stunt you pulled was more of an 8.4." Haschel stated.

"Nah, Regole was 5.8. Ragnarok was 6.2." Naruto told them.

"You're insane." Lloyd stated.

"You get used to it." Haschel and Dart deadpanned in perfect synchronization.

"That just sounded wrong." Claire stated.

"You get used to it." Naruto stated. "The group knows I'm insane. They still follow me, making it seem like they're insane. People don't seem to realize that it doesn't pay to be Sane in an Insane world. Insanity has major payouts if you can make it work for you, especially in war. They've all seen it, and experienced it firsthand. We're insane, and we're fine with it. I'm proud of my Insanity, mainly because it's in my genes."

Claire sighed. "And you're roping my son into this?"

"I didn't rope him into it. He was drafted. I came of my own free will, as did 4 others. The other 7 were drafted. Lloyd is not counted in the calculations."

"Mom... head to Seles. I have a home there, and the elders know me. Just say that you came at your son's request, and give them my name when they ask. If they're not done with the reconstruction, you're welcome to help out if you want. I doubt you'd just want to sit around doing nothing."

"Alright. But you better come back soon, you hear? I'm not going to wait forever you know?"

"Yeah. If you're anything like I am, or Haschel, I doubt you'd sit still for more than a few hours."

"Just... how did you two meet?" Claire asked, pointing at Dart and Haschel.

"5 year journey to find the Black Monster turned up empty. Now, that journey is over, and the quest irrelevant." Dart explained.

"I found him, and we talked. I never gave out your name at the time, but our paths were together for all of 4 months on our respective searches. We split after that and met up after he had awakened his father's Dragoon Spirit." Dart pulled out the Red Eye Dragoon Spirit.

"His memento was just that. A relic from the Dragon Campaign. He was the Original Red Eye Dragoon, and now I am, too. Rose, someone else in our group, was his fiance back then, but she saw him fall under petrification, and thought he was dead. Dad likely thought that the others hadn't survived that long, and found you."

"That's why he..." Claire started before shaking her head. "If he is truly alive, please, save whatever you can find of him. Now that I know why he held all that pain in his eyes, I need to comfort him. Please, son. You're the only one I could ask of this."

"You seem to be forgetting someone." Haschel pointed out.

"What..."

"You think I'd just up and let you ask your son to do that on his own?" He asked. "If I can make it up to you through this, then by all means, I will. He's not doing this alone." Haschel put his hand on Dart's shoulder. "He's got all of us on his side. Whether I like it or not, Zieg is your husband. He's family already, and family has to stick together."

"Don't think you're counting me out of this." Naruto said, earning their attention. "I didn't come all this way just to stop now. Besides, Zieg is a friend of Korallo's. If he can be saved, you better believe I will find a way."

"and Diaz?"

"Diaz doesn't mean shit. He's been dead for 11,000 years. Zieg, if he really is posing as Diaz, then we stop what he's doing, and get rid of any possession there is the moment we can." Naruto stated with confidence.

Dart and Haschel nodded, while Lloyd had a small grin. "I'm on your side as well. Remember, I made a Blood Oath. I'm on your side."

Dart turned to his mother. "Please. Head to Seles. When I make it out this, I will head there, Shana and my father in tow if I have to."

Claire saw the determination in his eyes and nodded. "Alright, but you better make it back."

Dart nodded. They all walked out of the clearing and into the plains that surrounded Neet. Naruto tossed Claire a bag of gold. "Head into Furni, and wait for the Queen Fury. Tell them you wish to go to Donau, and make your way to Serdio by foot. Fletz, if you can. It'll be easier on your feet."

"Please. I can handle long term traveling." Claire stated. "but thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it." Naruto stated, as they started on their trek. They entered the Evergreen Forest, and split up, Claire going south, and the others going towards the east. They didn't even bother to step in Deningrad, which confused Dart, Lloyd, and Haschel.

"Why are we going this way?" Dart asked.

"Flanvel Tower, most likely." Haschel answered. "Miranda hinted at it slightly while we were at Kadessa."

"There's more to it than that. Rose is in this direction. Shana is this way as well, as Kushina, Jiraiya, and Sasuke." Naruto stated.

"The non Dragoons as well?" Lloyd questioned. "Don't you think it is somewhat dangerous?"

"Personally? Yes. Professionally? Not really." Naruto answered. "As long as they don't disturb Faust, they'll be fine."

They started trekking through the mountains for a few days, but they managed to catch up with the others, traveling at a higher rate of speed with a lower number.

Naruto making Kage Bunshin helped out quite a bit, too.

They managed to meet up near the Kashua Glacier, which somewhat surprised Theresa. "How did you manage to find us so quickly?" she asked.

Naruto pointed at Rose, Shana and then Kushina. "Sensed them." he sat down and released a sigh. "You know, I'm surprised we caught up to you guys... almost."

"You've got a Wingly, a martial artist, and can make well over 4,000 Kage Bunshin. I think you could." Sasuke pointed out.

"I haven't tested my limits with that Jutsu, you know?" Naruto pointed out.

"then what was you making 1,000 at Hoax?"

"That was already proven. I made the same amount twice before. Once against Mizuki, and again against Shukaku. If you're gonna fight me with numbers, you're gonna lose."

"Unless it's math." Sasuke retorted with a small smirk.

"Oh? Ask me a math question then." Naruto challenged.

"42x889?" Kushina asked.

Naruto took 3 seconds before answering. "Thirty Seven thousand, Three hundred thirty eight. (37,338) Need anymore proof?"

Sasuke was surprised. "When did you get that smart. I hadn't even figured that much out yet."

"I've got several lessons, most of which others would fall asleep in. I've got Kurama to thank for that one. His memories included physics at a Quantum level, Math far beyond anything else you could think of, and a complete history of the Elemental nations from the point he was born from the Juubi's Chakra, plus everything he learned here as Korallo. I've got access to at least 20 languages, and can speak each one fluently, not including the ones that I learned on my own as a child. Draconian, Sylvan, Gigantos, though that's mainly only different in writing from English. Along with 2 others no one here has heard of, maybe even my mother."

"Oh? Which ones?"

"He never used one of them. It's called Al Bhed. He learned it, and can speak it if he encountered it, but he hasn't needed it for well over 9 centuries before our village was _founded_. You really think that you'd know of it?"

"Point." Kushina stated. "And the other?"

"You probably caught him cursing in that one, though it was usually only under his breath. Something he didn't use unless underwater... or he was frustrated. It's seafolk talk."

Theresa was slightly interested in this, and tried something out. "Torok lan sien?" She asked. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sentala cosson." Naruto replied, shrugging.

Theresa nodded. "I see you know this one as well." She stated in the same language.

"It's not hard when you've got a 2,000 year old demonic fox giving you his memories, along with the memories of his past life, which participated in the Dragon Campaign."

"Oh really?" She asked, earning a nod. "Then what's the official name of this language?"

"Depends. Where do you want the name from? There are actually 2 official names, but they're both used in different dimensions."

"This one, if you know of it."

"I know of both. This one is Spirit Talk. The other one, which is where myself, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Sasuke come from, tends to call it Dead Man's talk. You just don't run into elemental spirits there anymore."

"You're from another dimension? Is that even possible."

Naruto sighed. "It's highly possible. Just like the Divine Dragon." He said in his usual language. "His real name is Ragnarok, and he's the former Boss of the Dragon Clan where I'm from. He gave up some time ago, lacking a means to get back. Now, he has the means."

"But you all killed him."

"We eliminated the threat, yes. He only lives in spirit. Lloyd?" Lloyd pulled out a Dragoon Spirit. "That is a Dragoon Spirit. More specifically, that of Ragnarok." He showed off the ring of Dragons on his arm. "I've also got a portion of his soul in here, where I can summon him if needed. He wants a certain Hebi-teme dead. That's Snake Bastard, if you didn't know. I'm happy to provide that for him. Take him to his family, you know?"

"You have a mother. Why do you focus on others?"

"Because I know what it's like to not have your family around. I lived my life without even knowing who my parents were, if they even loved me, were dead, or just flat out abandoned me because I was some kind of demon. My mom ended up getting sent here... thinking that I was already dead. She supposedly died that night as well. My father... he _is_ dead, but I still have family here. And by here, I mean in Millie Seseau. I've already found them, and they're working out a way to get everything in order. Some of them want to go home with me when I do... regardless of the place being a major hellhole."

"If you stayed here, perhaps you could live a life in peace after this."

"Sorry, but I've still got people I want to protect back home, hellhole or not, I gave them my word that I'll be back. I never go back on my word." Naruto stated.

She sighed. "Alright, since we're away from prying ears... the Moon Mirror is actually in the Flanvel Tower, at the top."

Naruto chuckled, before looking at Miranda. "Thank you for the hints, Miranda."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mentioned the Flanvel Tower before, remember? I didn't detect a lie in your response, but I did detect a hidden truth in your statement. This just confirmed it. Besides..." He looked at over the Glacier. "I can actually sense Faust right now... Believe it or not, Faust has been overpowering the power of the Moon Mirror, but I can pick up both of them. Faust will be a final test before I head back. I'd have to take him on alone. The final part of my Wingly training would be to defeat Faust in single combat."

"but that would be suicide!" Rose nearly shouted.

"Maybe so, but once I complete my Wingly Training, I have to have something to measure up against. Faust is the only one that would likely be able to take any spell out there and shrug it off with relative ease. Who better to test my finished skills against than the best of the art?" Naruto asked. "If you have an idea, then I'm all ears."

Rose stayed silent. "Alright, but I'm making sure you survive the encounter."

"All I ask is that you don't interfere when it does happen." Naruto stated, his voice near begging.

Rose sighed. "Alright. I won't like it, but I won't interfere until I see you dying. If that happens, I'm getting you out of there."

"I'm too stubborn to die. You know that. That speed test with Ragnarok is at least a somewhat good indication of that, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I was on his head for 11 hours, around 20 KM above the ground, traveling at speeds around 200 MPH. Crazy I know, but I'm still alive aren't I?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes, I wonder." Sasuke admitted.

00000x00000

chapter end!

You know, sometimes I wonder too. Yes, Korallo knew the Al Bhed Language, and the 20 Languages he mentioned are from Korallo/Kurama only. As a demon lord, he had to be able to talk in several demonic languages, after all.

The book smarts was from when Korallo was human, mostly. History lessons are as both.

Okay!

NEXT TIME: Vellweb's got a new designer

**Naruto:** You don't mess with my plans.


	13. Vellweb's got a new designer

…

**Chapter 13**

Naruto, Theresa and the group started walking over paths made of the ice that makes up the Kashua Glacier. Shana and Albert were the only ones that seemed to be affected by the cold climate.

"How can you stand this cold, Dart?" Shana questioned.

"I've been in slightly colder places while wet. I'm slightly used to it. However, I still felt it then. Now, I don't feel it."

"It's the Spirit of the Red Eye Dragon." Naruto stated. "He's got the Spirit of a Fire Element Dragon, and the heat that kind of power gives off is enough to neutralize the cold."

"What about you?" Albert questioned. "How can you stand it?"

"Two reasons. One, I had colder days in my childhood. May have been in a forest, but people did their best to make my life miserable. Cold air blasting through my apartment during especially cold winters, and extreme heat during the warm summers. Two... Chakra shields can do more than protect you from harmful jutsu, you know?"

"So... you've actually been using a Chakra shield to block out the cold?"

"Lessen it, actually. Natural resistance blocks out the rest." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, I did the same in Snow Country, realizing that it could help."

"Your childhood is likely to be worse than some of the ones I've taking in. Luanna is one that I'd say is debatable, but that's it." Theresa stated.

"She'd probably come close... She's like Sasuke, from what I gathered. Same level of pain."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke questioned.

"Her home village was destroyed by the Black Monster, and she was left alive after a direct encounter." Rose stated. "At this point, there's 2 confirmed survivors. Dart here is the second one."

"Actually, the third one is confirmed." Naruto stated. "Before we met up with you guys, we managed to get confirmation on a third. You want to know what's ironic?"

"What?" Rose questioned.

"Okay, what would you say if Dart and Haschel were related by blood?" Naruto questioned.

"It'd be weird, but not surprising." Rose stated.

"I'd be a little surprised." Jiraiya admitted.

"They are related aren't they?" Kushina asked.

Naruto simply nodded. "Haschel, and yes this was confirmed, is Dart's grandfather on his mother's side."

"My god..." Miranda stated. "I can't believe those two are related. They act nothing like each other."

"Miranda, I don't believe I've ever heard your voice this subdued. Something wrong?" Theresa questioned.

"Just shock."

"I can see how it would be shocking." Theresa admitted.

"That's not why I'm shocked. I'm shocked because, somehow, I saw it coming the moment Naruto started talking on the subject."

"Why is that?"

"When Naruto gets a hunch, and brings it up, it usually turns out to be the truth." Dart stated. "It has been for 90% of the things he _has_ brought up. The other 10% hasn't been confirmed as true or false."

"How could he be right that often?"

"Ragnarok called it Psychotic Vision." Rose stated. "An Uzumaki can tell is something is up, up to 48 hours before it happens."

"Strange, but how does that have anything to do with him being right like this?" Albert questioned.

"Well... it's like this. When I hear something, and there's more to it than most would ever see... I see what they don't, and figure that something is amiss. While others would focus on the words, they don't seem to focus on what's beneath the words, or even behind that. Looking underneath the underneath, so to speak."

"That was your father's saying. He started that saying, and Kakashi along with Rin continued with it."

"Who's Rin?"

"Kakashi's teammate under your father. As far as I know, she's alive." Kushina explained.

"Ever since you had died, and everyone, aside from Sarutobi-sensei and myself, was told that your son died. I knew he was the right one after I met up with him, because he looks like his father, but when I saw the Orange Jumpsuit, I figured it was because he knew of his parents. Turns out, he wasn't told. I still have to get the numbers from Sarutobi-sensei, and he's still getting the money from my sales as an automatic deposit into an account. The account rightfully belongs to him. I've searched Sensei's storage units, scrolls, everything. It's not there."

"Did you check Minato's?"

"I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to. It's locked with a blood seal. Still... If the Shiki Fuujin was based off of a Wingly Style sealing... Maybe the Hiraishin was too."

"According to all of the memories I have... it isn't just Wingly sealing. I can pick up traces of mom's sealing lessons, Wingly magic, along with an unknown source. Mana is charged into it, as well. It's a residual Mana, similar to the Valley of Corrupted Valley, but much lower. It acts like a net, so to speak. A way to stop moving in one of two ways. I can probably recreate it with the knowledge, but I'll need to know a few things under the Wingly way of doing things. That also means that there's more that he knew considering what went into it."

Kushina and Jiraiya nodded at that. Sasuke simply sighed. "Anything you guys know about this Faust Character? He would seem to be a guardian of sorts."

"Faust is the strongest spellcaster the Winglies have ever had to date." Meru stated. "No one, not even Melbu Frahma has matched him there. When it comes to spells, if you want the best trainer, Faust is the one you should ask, though I would be very careful. The ones who train under him... they die. No Wingly has ever withstood his training. He is a pillar of strength that no one, Wingly, Human or Virage, can defeat. The only reason that Dragon is not on that list, or so they say, is because he's never gone up against one. They still say that he's the best, and will never die."

"Isn't that a little extreme? Never dying, I mean." Theresa stated.

"Winglies tend to live up to 20,000 years. No Wingly has lived longer than that, as far as I know. Few ever reach that point, mainly because of wars, fighting, and the like. The mass majority never live past 12,000 years old. The ones that live long enough to be 20,000 have fought and survived, such as Faust, destroyed their heart for immortality, such as Rose, or just outright avoided fighting... I can't give any examples here."

"Charlie Frahma, Melbu's sister. She falls under that last category. She has likely lived this long, and is not likely to die that quickly." Rose stated. "She's also the one that has the final locations, should we fail to stop the false Diaz in getting the Moon objects."

"But you're about to get all 3, right?" Theresa questioned. "You wouldn't willing give them to him, would you?"

"Not willingly, no." Naruto stated. "But it's obvious he'd be able to tell a fake from the real deal. We'd have to show them to him, to get him to reveal himself. His TRUE self."

"Why don't you just kill him?"

"Because if he's who I think he is, then it'll be a harder battle than Ragnarok at full power, without the Dragon Block Staff, and he's not even a Dragoon. It'll be that tough." Naruto stated. "I also fear that we are not enough at this point."

"You stood up to the King of Dragons, and yet you don't think you could beat him?"

"You need to realize who we're dealing with here." Naruto stated. "And I'm not going to sugarcoat it, either. If it's who I think it is, and so far, everything points to yes, then we're up against a former Dragoon, one of the Original 7. We may have another of the original 7 on our side, but you have to remember that the two of them were engaged back then. At this point, anything can happen."

"Wait... Rose was..."

"Yes... We believe it to be Zieg, the original Red Eye Dragoon. He was my fiance, but I thought he was dead after he was petrified on top of a falling rock." Rose interrupted.

"That's also why we need to stop him, even if he is my father." Dart stated. "I can't hold back. Not if he's an enemy."

Everyone nodded, as they reached a small cave. "It is on the other side of this cave. It is not the safest cave, I'll admit, but it is the quickest, and most straightforward way to the tower." Theresa pointed out.

"Aside from an aerial position, but that would signal Faust, and he'd probably think we're attacking." Naruto admitted.

They all nodded at the logic, and continued, but Naruto had Dragon Horn in hand, though sheathed. "You can put that away you know?" Meru spoke, when she noticed.

"Not likely." Naruto replied. "I'm picking up a really faint trace of Killing Intent. Until it passes, I'm not putting this thing away."

They continued moving through the cave silently at that point. Everyone was on edge because of Naruto's statement, as they navigated through the cave, slid down icicles... okay some of them slid down icicles. Naruto didn't. He just jumped to the wall and slid down on a board made entirely of Chakra sticking to his feet.

Once the others reached the bottom, some of them raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask." He stated.

"For someone whose profession is an assassin, you act a little too much like a kid."

"Live your life so you have no regrets. Enjoy every moment, for you never know when that moment is your last. Two sayings that have a profound impact on my life. I may seem childish at times, but when it's needed, I'm far more serious than a War Veteran."

"I've noticed. In fact, you are a War Veteran. It's kind of natural."

"Wait, a kid was in a war?"

"Younger people have in our world." Naruto stated. "Some at the age of 8, too."

"Kakashi was 9 when he first hit the front lines."

"Point. But still, being as I'm closing in on 14 years old, I figure that things could be worse."

Nobody argued, and Theresa noticed. "And none of you are going to argue about it?"

"I've seen enough of him to know that, though it could be worse, he's got the skills to make a high officer in any knighthood in Serdio. If he wanted to stay on Endiness, I would have offered him a place in my Knighthood." Albert stated. "Sure, his ideas are partially insane, but they work, with minimal damage, I might add. He came up with the plan to end the Civil war in Serdio. He's got Serdio behind him in whatever he chooses."

"You're kidding me."

"No. It was him that saved me from the enemy's prison. You probably already realized that I am King Albert of Serdio, but I've been trying to keep that fact off the record. My business is as a Dragoon first, and my Kingdom Second."

"Why place your kingdom second? That isn't a good..."

"My kingdom is second to Dragoon Business for the simple fact that Dragoon Business could completely destroy all of Endiness, maybe even more, if nothing is done. If Endiness is destroyed, that means that Serdio is also destroyed. By default, that means by protecting Endiness as a Dragoon, I'm protecting my people as I should. I don't expect you to understand but..." Albert looked out and drew his lance.

Everyone else drew their weapons. "What's going on?" Theresa asked.

Naruto spoke in a battle hardened voice. "Sasuke! Shana! Protect Theresa! Everyone else, stand fast! Don't let them attack the Queen!"

"Right!" was the chorus of responses.

A giant being dropped in front of them on the path. It appeared to have a visible rib cage, one arm torn off about halfway, and what seemed to be a beating heart at the front.

"The Wendigo... It never attacks travelers. Why is it attacking now?" Theresa asked.

"Maybe it's where we're traveling." Naruto suggested.

The Wendigo started firing off attacks, mainly punches, clawing, and a phantom arm strike. Most of these attacks were dodged, however. Then it made a fatal mistake.

It grabbed Rose with its tail and and trapped her in the Rib Cage.

Two icicles with more ice surrounding them materialized, right afterwards.

Everyone started to back away from the Wendigo, but Naruto didn't move away or towards it. But one things was clear.

The Wendigo was going to die. Naruto generated his Blue Wings, and floated upwards a bit. The wings turned a blood red color.

"That's new." Kushina stated.

"Blue is normal, Yellow is speed, but what about Red?" Meru asked.

"He's pissed, that much is certain." Jiraiya stated. "After effect?"

"Could be."

Naruto's eyes were Red with black slits, once again. "**You just made a fatal mistake."** Naruto's voice came out demonic, sending chills down everyone's spine. Naruto had begun to unleash his Chakra, and the snow cannons were destroyed with the release of the chakra, letting Rose go, but that was not the end of it. **"Rose, get back. This thing..."**

"Kill him." Rose stated as she jumped back to the others.

Naruto simply glared at his opponent, and vanished. The Wendigo's head suddenly went flying, along with both arms, and his tail. Naruto hadn't appeared yet, but it was being cut in several areas, even though no one could see who was making them.

"Why aren't you all attacking that thing?" Theresa asked.

"You don't piss him off and get away from it." Rose stated. "And if we interfere, we'll end up getting ourselves killed."

The wendigo had just fallen to the ground... and Naruto had appeared in the air, 2 fireballs in his hands. **"Now, for the rest of you. Jiraiya! Get the head! I'm stuffing that thing later!"**

Jiraiya shunshin'ed in, grabbed the head, and got away from the rest, as Naruto started throwing punches, making Fireballs rain down on the body parts that was the Wendigo. His hands came together above his head, palms towards his opponent, as more fire appeared, before he threw his hands towards the Wendigo, firing a long beam of Black fire. **"Black Flame Heat Wave!"**

The only thing that remained of the battle field was a giant hole, as Naruto landed in front of his friends. The wings disappeared, and his eyes returned to normal. "When will people realize that pissing me off is NOT a good idea?" He asked.

"No one will ever realize what that does before they see it in person. Still..." Rose looked at the hole. "I'm not sure whether the Wendigo should be happy about getting slightly less than Mappy."

"Who's Mappy?" Theresa questioned.

"One of the few beings on Endiness that has triggered my rage. There's a Virage, a Dragon, Mappy, and then there's that one. The Virage... well, that was a lot more merciful. The Dragon... well, that one triggered a full release with what it did. Right now, he's lucky to be alive. Even luckier to have become a friend simply because I spared him after nearly blacking out. Turned out to be a wise decision, because I can summon him now."

"And how many times have you fought here?"

"Well over 6,000 times now. Those were 4 separate fights, but the opponent triggered my rage, Virage didn't do much but it's actions did trigger the rage to a lesser extent. Dragon... well, I almost released a Demon in that one, as I continued rising in power with my rage. I was stopped and he fled. After a few minutes, I simply reverted back to normal, while unconscious. Woke up in Lohan. Mappy... he took the soul stone of a friend that's been there for me until that same battle with the Dragon. He got himself a 32 foot ball of fire along with at least 730 causes for his death. That includes the non-lethal hits in it, because not all of the hits were lethal. You don't want to hit my shit list. If you do, and you live... well, I'll tell you right now, you might as well consider yourself lucky. There are 2 people on my shit list right now, but they're in another dimension, so I can't touch them yet."

Theresa was feeling a slight amount of pity for those that are on his Shit List.

-unknown cave-

Orochimaru sneezed. "Orochimaru-sama, is something wrong?"

"No, Kabuto." The Snake sannin replied. _'Someone must be talking about me.'_

-Somewhere in Water Country-

A man in an Orange spiral mask sneezed, right next to Kisame. "Hey, Tobi! Watch it!"

"Sorry, Kisame-sempai!"

"You know anyone that would talk about you?"

"Hmm... Don't think so. Tobi is a good boy, so no one would speak bad of Tobi."

"When someone sneezes, usually someone is talking about them. Or thinking about them."

-back with Naruto and the group-

The group had started walking up to the base of a tower. "Still think it's possible to get here from the air?" Theresa questioned.

"Yes. It's possible." Naruto pointed above them and behind. "You see that small opening? When it came to Wingly Units that were based here, that small opening allowed them to enter. Korallo managed to get through once, although I'll be the first to admit he almost got himself killed going through here."

"When was this?" Rose asked.

"Diaz asked him to scout out enemy bases. He came across a portal which the Winglies used. Ended up here, and took the long way out. Namely, the cave. The portal is actually just south of Magrad. About 20 miles South of Magrad. Now come on, let's get going." They walked up to the base, and went inside, before going through a portal.

This lead them through multiple portals in several round rooms, in which gravity was virtually non-existent. Naruto was going through, Theresa was second in line, and the rest just followed them. After the first round of them, they ran into a supply room, with a small whetstone. "Hey, Dart? Hand me your blade for a minute."

Dart did just that, a little wary, before Naruto started sharpening the blade on the whetstone. Everyone was surprised at what he was doing, though they saw the significance. After the blade was properly sharpened, Naruto pulled out an Ink bottle and placed a few seals on it, which Kushina recognized.

"Sochi..."

Naruto finished, and handed the blade, with the seals still visible on it, back. "Dart, take this blade, and go Dragoon."

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Probably. Will I say anything? No. Why? Because I won't have to."

"And why not?"

"You'll see when you do it."

Dart did just that, and went Dragoon, and noticing the change his sword went was still the same. "Nothing new."

"Now go back to your normal state." Dart did just that, but noticed something different.

"Wait. The Seals are gone and my sword didn't return to normal." He looked at Naruto, who nodded. "That's what you were doing?"

"Bingo. What's more is, the seals I put on the sword before the change also gave it a particular quality. The blade will _never _dull with time. 50,000 years from now, it will have no rust, it will be no less sharp than it is now. It also has all the properties of the same sword in your Dragoon Form, and will never change like this again. Final addition: You are the only one that can use it. Use it well, my friend." Naruto stated.

"You're kidding me."

Naruto shook his head, and unsheathed Dragon Horn. "Know this. Dragon Horn is the same way. I just applied the same things to your own sword. It'll help in the long run. That sword is now a sword that only you and those of your blood can use. Your parents cannot use it. Your children, however, can. Any siblings you may have cannot."

Dart sighed and nodded. "Anyone else want your Dragoon Weapon while I'm at it?" Miranda nodded, and handed over her bow. Naruto inspected it for a bit, and then started drawing similar markings, before detaching the string to the bow. "Hold it, and do the same as Dart."

"You're kidding me."

"No, I am not." Naruto stated. She sighed and turned into the White Silver Dragoon, before turning back, realizing the new bow's shape, and that it has a draw string. "My god..."

"You're welcome. Anyone else?"

No one spoke up, and Naruto nodded. "Alright. Let's keep moving. We've got another set to go through before reaching the top."

"How do you know this?"

"Korallo did the same thing, and Wingly buildings are roughly the same as they don't age like human-made structures." Naruto stated. "Kadessa is a good example."

Rose nodded at that. "It's true. Even after all this time, the layout was the same. All this time it wasn't used, so small amounts had started to deteriorate, but nothing major, and no one cleaned it up at all. Unlike here."

"I see. Well, that would make sense, I suppose." Theresa stated. "the Royal guard tends to guard this tower, and clean it from time to time. I thought they would've found the Whetstone beforehand, though."

Naruto shrugged. "Let's keep moving." They went through the other portal in the room, before finding themselves in another small maze. Naruto had led them through easily enough. It wasn't long before they reached the top.

Theresa looked at the room that was further up. It looked somewhat like a head. "The Moon Mirror is up there. I'll wait here. As per our deal, Naruto, you have permission to handle the Moon Mirror. Use it well." Naruto nodded at Queen Theresa, as he walked up to the next portal and went through. Lloyd stopped anyone else from going through it, though.

"Why are you stopping us?"

"Because the moment he gets it, it's his responsibility. He beat me to it fair and square. As such, he has 2, while I have one. As per our agreement, he's hanging on to all 3." Lloyd stated, pulling out the Moon Gem, causing Albert's eyes to widen.

"You..."

"If I had gotten the Moon Mirror before he did, I would have all 3, but he got it first, then he would hold all 3. Either way, we team up to take down Diaz, who is a fucking idiot, all things considered." Lloyd explained. "When he gets back down, he's getting this as his prize for the race."

Rose nodded at that, realizing Lloyd was telling the truth. Albert was slightly apprehensive, but then Naruto came down, nothing in hand. "Where is it?" Meru questioned.

Naruto simply revealed the Mirror Tattoo next to the Dagger Tattoo. "Right here. If I die, and they are both sealed, then there is nothing anyone can do to the Signet spheres, because that means that the items sealed on my body are lost forever, and the Dragons will be released."

Everyone nodded, realizing that it was a protective measure, as well as a safe storage space.

Theresa nodded. "I'll be heading back to Deningrad. I trust that you will take down the threat to the world?" Everyone nodded. "Then I will take my leave."

Theresa went out through the way they came in, but Meru was looking at the other portal. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't go that way, Meru. There's a massive power on the other side of this. I'd hazard a guess and say that Faust is in this direction." she nodded and backed off.

They all went through both mazes, and made it down to the bottom, before exiting through the cave. Theresa said her goodbyes, and walked off. Naruto looked at Lloyd. "Well? Where is he?"

"Vellweb. Inner Sanctum. That's where I was to meet him with the Moon objects."

"Then our next stop is Gloriano. That's just due north, actually."

"Four, maybe 5 days travel." Rose stated. "I should know, I've been there once or twice. All things considered, though, I'd say a week is a good guess if we get stopped by a blizzard."

Everyone nodded, realizing she has the experience.

"I am wondering something." Miranda said, as Naruto nodded. "How did Rose get caught by the Wendigo? I mean, she has the most experience out of all of us here."

"The experience I have is not with beings that can capture an opponent. In my life, I have come across 3 of them. That Wendigo was number 3. Sad thing about this one? The other 2 didn't do anything to me while I was captured, and I managed to break out. This time... There was nothing I could do as, while I was captured, my nervous system was paralyzed. Never before have I run into something that captures with its tail, before storing the captive elsewhere on the body. Lucky for me, I was released when the Snow shards were destroyed, so I didn't take that much damage from the acid drawing down my back."

Naruto tensed up a bit. "Did you just say Acid?"

"He's already dead, Naruto. But yeah, that heart of his was beating on my back, releasing acid each time it made contact." Naruto shifted his hand to the pouch where the scroll that held the head was.

"Do you think the head has part of the acid? I might be able to recreate it one of these days."

"It might. I don't know. We'll have to check it to find out."

Naruto nodded. "I'll check it out after Diaz is taken out... maybe finish up with the modifications on that smoke pellet."

"Wait, you still haven't finished that thing?" Dart asked, surprised.

"Haven't had the time to do much. Since then, though, I've had a slight idea. The more I work on that idea, the better it sounds... okay, the more destructive it sounds. Still, I think I could figure something out with it. It'll be a tad bit worse than what I was originally planning for it, but right now? I think I'm gonna like the new idea."

Everyone nodded, though Kongol and Miranda were slightly confused. "Kid, you want some help with it?"

"I doubt you can, Jiraiya. The smoke pellets around here are actually made differently than they are back home. And the idea likely hasn't come up from anyone else due to the sheer impossibility of the idea."

"And what is that particular idea?"

"It's called Ice fire. A light blue flame that is cool to the touch, and can heal if necessary, but deadly to those it doesn't heal. I've gotten a bit of progress, and am currently working on how to get it done."

"That's an idea I gave up on 20 years before you were born, kid. Never told anyone about it, either. The process of combining Ice and Fire is not a simple one."

"Korallo also had the idea, but never explored it." Naruto admitted. At this point, they had reached the end of the Kashua Glacier, and were following a path towards the north, before a blizzard started up.

Everyone was getting the chills, even Dart and the shinobi. "We have to find shelter from this blizzard!" Meru shouted.

Naruto nodded, and found a cave. "Over there!" They all ran into the cave, which was quite spacious.

Naruto unsealed a few sticks, and started a fire, while Jiraiya made a few seals to keep out the cold.

"There. The cold can't get in, and the heat can't get out. And Pedo-teme said that they were useless, hah! What a joke!" He sat down next to Naruto. "So we gonna get started with that idea of yours? We've got time."

Naruto nodded, before explaining things to Jiraiya, who was giving bits and pieces of his own information.

Kushina watched the two with a flat look. Rose sat down next to her, while some of the others took to their own ways of dealing with waiting. "Rose, can I ask you a question?"

"You don't have to ask for permission to ask a question." She replied.

"Why are you really going after my son's love? He doesn't even know what it is."

"I know that. And I intend to teach him what I do know. But there's more to it than that." Kushina raised an eyebrow. "You know that I gained a partial immortality, but there was a drawback that, though I didn't like, I had no reason to refuse it. My heart was destroyed, and I stopped aging. I could still die in battle, but that was it. All other deaths won't affect me. Poison, it goes by the natural immunity, disease, I've been around for too long. I can't catch any diseases here. I don't age, either. You see, until my heart is completely rebuilt, I will not age, and there is only one way to rebuild it. Your son, believe it or not, is the reason it's being rebuilt now. It hasn't finished rebuilding yet, but it's close. Just being near him is rebuilding it. I've been feeling things that I haven't felt since that day. And only in his presence. I didn't understand it at first, and I tried to figure it out. It was only when I saw his memories that I realized just why it was him." She paused, to look at Naruto, who was working with Jiraiya on some scrolls.

"And?" Kushina asked, realizing that she was spacing out.

Rose simply sighed. "I need him, just as much as he needs someone there for him. I fear not even I will be enough to make him happy. He, above all others, deserves it. And yet every turn back in the Elemental Nations nearly destroys whatever happiness that he gets. I have half a mind to ask him to stay on Endiness, and forget about the Elemental Nations."

"You know, I've had that same thought." Kushina stated. "I don't really want him to go back, but I know that he wants to. I don't like it, but I will go with his decision. Back home, the moment he put that headband on, he is an adult in the eyes of the law. It's his decision to go back."

"I don't like the decision either, but I will respect it. He needs support there, and I'd gladly give it to him. He... he also reminds me of both of my best friends back during the Dragon Campaign. Zieg and Korallo were those two friends. Korallo may have been a tricky man, but he always stood up for his friends. Zieg was a natural leader. I've already told you about him, and I can tell he has the same qualities. When in battle, he's like Zieg. Fierce, determined, and ready for damn near anything. When not in battle, he's like Korallo. Calm yet hyper, caring, loyal, trustworthy if you earn his trust, and more. He's a perfect mix of the two, and even with the insanity in his life, he just shrugs it off like it's nothing. To him, it probably is. That's the best thing about him. Insanity doesn't bother him like it did Zieg, or even Korallo from time to time. If I had to choose between Zieg and Naruto, I'd choose Naruto. The more time I spend with him, the more I like him. Who wouldn't, after all? But then again, it's complicated. I know he likes me as well, and he knows I love him. I'm still trying to figure out the full extent of his feelings."

"And if Jiraiya turns him into a pervert?"

"Does it matter?" Rose asked. "I probably wouldn't care if it was Naruto, but if it were Jiraiya, then I'd kick his ass, and then stab him."

As they continued to talk, Sasuke got up and walked towards Meru.

"Meru, can I sit here?" She nodded, and he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me. Your face is showing you have a problem with something. What is it? Maybe I can help."

She looked at the others, some of which were asleep, talking with another, or in Lloyd's case, staring off into space.

"I.. I left the Wingly Forest because I was afraid."

"Afraid of your own home?" He asked, earning a nod. "Why?"

"The laws suck. We can't leave the forest, all marriages are forced and arranged, and the people are stuck up blockheads. I was to be engaged with someone. I couldn't handle it anymore. I left the forest. I didn't go back until we made it to the Evergreen forest. Naruto also followed me there. It was... nice, the way he protected me. But, I still like someone else. I don't intend on going for the Marriage they set up. If I marry, I want it out of love."

Sasuke sighed. "I guess my chances are still at least somewhat intact."

"You... you have the best chance out of everyone, Sasuke. I realized it when you passed out at the Crystal Palace. How much I felt for you. You probably wouldn't like me that much, though. That was my thoughts before that. I just... I'm sorry." She started to get up, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Out of everyone, you're the only one I've come across that I would possibly go for. Ever since my own quest for vengeance was basically destroyed, I've been trying to figure out who I am. What I want. You're down to Earth, you know what's what, and you don't think you have much of a chance to be with me. That alone, along with the fact that you'd openly admit it in front of me... gives you a better chance of being with me than anyone else. You don't want me for my name, you don't want me for my money."

"If I did, I wouldn't even go after you." Meru stated. "But why me? Back at your home, you can have any girl you want? Why would you want me?"

"Because they don't understand what _I_ want. They all are foolish. Something that I don't think will be remedied anytime soon. You're different. You are strong, meaning you can defend yourself. You're brave, meaning you'll stand and fight when no one else will. The way I see it, you've got the only 3 qualities I really want in someone. You're the first one I've ever found like like that. Well... aside from Naruto, but he's a guy. He doesn't count."

"You mean... you actually like people like me?" Meru asked. He nodded. She pulled out her hammer and hit him on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, holding his head. Everyone looked at them, even Naruto and Jiraiya.

"That was for taking so long, and beating around the bush."

"Dammit..." Meru then hit him on the right arm with her hammer.

"That was for saying something that would come close to you being gay." She stated.

Sasuke winced. Meru then pecked his mouth, making his body go rigid. She looked into his eyes at that point. "And that... was for everything else."

Sasuke's thoughts were strange for everyone there. _'I'm an UCHIHA! Do NOT faint!'_ Sadly, his strength of will was sapped from him at the moment, so he did just that. Meru snickered at his reaction. "Don't mess with the best, Sasuke. You will regret it." She stated as she noticed the others looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

She met Naruto's eyes, and they shared a silent conversation. They both broke into identical grins, and busted out laughing. Jiraiya, Kushina and Rose looked at Naruto, while the others looked at Meru.

"What's so funny, brat!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina shouted.

"Inside joke. You wouldn't get it. HAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Naruto said, laughing up a storm.

About an hour later, everyone but Lloyd, Naruto and Jiraiya were asleep. Naruto sighed. "Well, it looks like this is as far as we're gonna get. We'll need to get some sleep, Jiraiya."

"You're right." Jiraiya stated. "If you don't mind my asking... why did you stop?"

"Stop what? Calling you Ero-sennin?"

"Yeah."

"There's no real need to. I know the reason you're a pervert, and why you keep doing it. But Rose is off limits for anything perverted."

"I put her off limits back in Fletz. Your mother is unaware of that, but I know what she feels for you."

"I know, too. Along with just how much. She probably thinks she won't be enough for me to be happy. She's all I really need to be happy in the future, but my mom is there too. As long as they're both there, I won't care, you know?"

"So you did notice."

"Yeah. And I also noticed that Hinata Hyuuga likes me as well. But she never did anything, so I'm basically free for anyone. Back home, she's probably the only one that would go on a date with me... that is if she can ever get over her fainting problem, the blushing is cute, sure. But the fainting is a major problem, and a turn off. Then there was my mask. She fell in love with it, but also knew the underlying pain I felt. That's why she's a good friend, but not a girlfriend. I'd much rather Hinata ask me out than me asking her out, because I don't know if she'll faint on me or not. She's shy, unspoken, and lacks a lot of confidence if I'm not there. She needs to grow without my help. I can't think of her being more than a friend to me until that happens, and now I'm taken."

"Any chance of you hooking up with her? I mean, with the Bloodline thing, you're gonna need multiple wives."

"You have the CRA laws up to date?"

"I have them written down, why?"

"If the Bloodline is still numerous, numbering in the low hundreds, would the CRA still apply?"

Jiraiya blinked. "What makes you ask that question?"

"Because it was confirmed there's at least 120 Winglies alive, and I'm of that Bloodline, as well. Would it still apply, if they kept their presence secret?"

"Only if you could prove they are around."

"Then that's what I'll do... well, I've got at least 70 willing to come along. Could be more by that time." Naruto explained.

"That'll be more than enough to block out the CRA. And I figure that's what you're going for?"

"Bingo. I don't want to be put under it, and those fools on the council would gladly try to put me on there, just to get to a seemingly new bloodline."

"I see. Well, the council will need proof you are not the only one that has the Bloodline, otherwise, they'll try anyway. But with 70 willing to come, they will have to shut up about it. But how did you manage to get them to come?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now, worry about Diaz. Not the trip home."

"You do realize that I outrank you, right?"

"And we're not in the Elemental Nations. Shinobi ranks don't mean shit here."

Jiraiya blinked as Naruto laid down next to Rose. "I'm hitting the sack. Hopefully the blizzard passes by tomorrow. Goodnight Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya had a small smile, and sat down. "So, how'd you get roped into this?" he asked Lloyd.

"Well..."

-the next morning-

Everyone but Rose, Naruto, and Jiraiya were awake an hour after sunrise.

"Wow... they really do sleep together." Miranda stated.

"I told you." Dart stated, sitting up. "They've been doing that for a long time. And yet nothing has happened beyond a small peck, and it was on the cheek."

"When was this?" Meru asked.

"Lohan. That was about it." Haschel stated. "He cares about all of his friends, but Rose is highly likely to be more than a friend to him."

"With him, friends are just as important as blood family, but that's mainly because he never knew the love of a parent, or even a brother. Only things he could compare it to. Sasuke is like a brother to him. That's the closest he's ever gotten." Jiraiya said, his voice groggy.

Naruto and Rose woke up at that point and groaned. Naruto rubbed his eyes, and looked at the others. "Morning."

About 30 minutes later, everyone was ready to move out, though Naruto worked on a few trinkets. "The Blizzard has let up. Everyone ready to get moving?" They all nodded. "Good." He then pulled out a few small trinkets. "Everyone, take one of these. It should help out more with the cold climate."

"Why didn't you use these before?"

"They weren't finished." Naruto admitted. "I regret that I didn't finish them before all of this, but I digress. They're done now, so we can use them. By the way, Sasuke. Yours is a Bracer for a Reason."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Hold your hand out and channel Chakra into it."

Sasuke did just that, but away from the others. A pink shield emanated from it, as it glowed. "I managed to make a tangible version of the Energy Shield Spell. It took a bit longer, but it's good, and compatible with Chakra." Sasuke cut off the Chakra flow, and the shield dissipated.

"You think you could make one of those for all of us?"

"It took me 15 minutes with limited Resources. If we were in town, it wouldn't be a problem. I could probably get one made in about 5 to 8 minutes. Keep in mind, Sasuke, it's like the Water Walking Exercise. You need a constant flow of chakra to keep it active. It's not the highest level of the Energy Shield, but it can handle up to Class 7 Spells. Light Spells are the only exception. They bypass the Shield easily, even when I use it. Fair warning." Sasuke nodded, while the others sighed and nodded.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can end this." Dart pointed out, earning a determined nod from everyone, before they left the cave, and followed the path.

Walking at a brisk pace, Naruto and Rose were next to each other in the snowy fields, Dart and Shana next to each other, Haschel and Jiraiya, Sasuke and Meru, Kushina and Kongol, Albert and Miranda all paired up next to each other. Lloyd was standing near Naruto, but his eyes kept darting around, as if expecting something to happen.

This went on for 3 days, only breaking after 10 hours of travel, getting 8 hours of rest, before moving on again for 10 hours.

At the end of the 3 days, Rose and Naruto recognized the familiar signs of Vellweb, the liberator city of the Humans in the Dragon Campaign. "Looks like we made it." Naruto stated.

"So? Where is he?" Dart questioned Lloyd.

"He said inner sanctum. Whether he's there or not by now, I do not know."

"Rose?" Naruto said, earning a nod. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on the one large power source here. But... it feels... familiar, yet strange."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"The one being here that can truly challenge us 1 on 1. It's giving off a familiar feeling. Still, something is definitely off about it." He looked at Dart. "It's similar to you, but stronger." his gaze shifted to Rose. "It has... That's it. It's a darker version of Zieg. Our Zieg. But something is still wrong with it. Like it's forced. This is just supporting the Possession Theory. I'll be honest, I was hoping I'd be wrong on that, and that it had nothing to do with Zieg."

"Well, we'll find out when we get there. Hopefully, it isn't as bad as you think." Rose stated, earning a nod from Naruto, as they started to walk through the ruins, taking out some weird beings, Mages, and a few other creepers. Naruto mainly cut them in half with Dragon Horn if they got too close. Meru smacked them over an edge, and they went splat on a lower level. Miranda let loose a few arrows, sighing as she did.

They soon made it to near the inner sanctum, before being stopped by a specter. _"Rose, Naruto, Jiraiya."_

"Shirley..." Jiraiya whispered. "Thank you. I never really got a chance to before."

"_You are welcome Jiraiya. Rose, I have a favor to ask of you."_

"What do you need Shirley?" Rose asked, her voice half serious.

"_I know you have business here, but 4 of my friends have not passed on. I was hoping that, once you are done with your business, to return here, and lead them to the next life."_

Naruto spoke up. "Shirley, everyone here knows that Rose was one of the Original 7." Everyone nodded at that.

"_Oh. Well, the 4 remaining of the 7 are there."_

"4? And I take it Zieg is not there?"

"_No. He has not passed on, but it also seems he is not dead, either."_

"Well, this sucks." Naruto stated. "Yet another reason to think that Zieg is possessed, and wanting to release the God of Destruction. Please tell me you have some kind of Good news?"

"_Well... Drake is doing fine, so you know. He still doesn't see how a kid could be as good with traps as you are. My soul is bound to the Shrine. He protects it. Although, he really wants some advice, while wishing to know how you got so good."_

"5 years. During those 5 years I was called the Demon King of Pranks. Some people feel insulted that I haven't pranked them, to be honest. Those that have been pranked by me wish they never were. Unless I'm mistaken, Korallo was the same way."

"_Yes he was. And if I could, I'd let an arrow fly into his rear end for the one he pulled on me."_

"Oh... Would you take an apology from me on his behalf? I don't really like that kind of prank, but I could do it... I already did once."

"_Oh? And who might that be?"_

"Uchiha Clan. Bunch of stuck up arrogant assholes. No offense."

"Hmph. You're right, though. I should know. I was one." Sasuke retorted.

"_By the way, I've been doing a little research on this Akatsuki. I feel like the Dragoons may be able to help out. It is a tyrannical organization."_

"The only Dragoons that would help out with them are those that are ready for it. Rose, I've been trying to get her ready for it, by getting her stamina back up to where it should be. But if it comes to an all out war, I'd come here to let them know. We may be able to use the help."

"_You'd have to take that up with them."_

"You're crazy, but we'd side with you. At least I would." Dart stated.

"As would I. But I'm not following those Shinobi's Orders." Miranda stated. Naruto chuckled.

"If we make it out of this alive, then you can count me in." Haschel stated.

"I am going anyway." Kongol stated, looking at Kushina. "She needs someone there."

"I'm going anyway, too. I've got a reason to myself." Meru glanced slightly at Sasuke.

"Dart goes, I go." Shana stated.

"I'll come, if I can. You've got an Entire country behind you. Serdio is partially in your debt, after all. It _was_ your idea to take out the castle in Kazas. Your plan, as well." Albert stated.

"And need I remind you that the plan was crazy at best?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"No argument there. But it worked, didn't it?"

"Can't argue with that." Naruto shrugged.

"You've also got my backing, and the Winglies that are willing to come." Lloyd stated. "We just have to live through this."

"You think I'd let you do that alone?" Jiraiya questioned. "Because if you do, you're wrong."

"I'm not letting my son go into a war without going in myself." Kushina added.

"As if I had a choice in the matter." Sasuke stated, before putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We're family. It's what we do."

Naruto nodded, a trace of a single tear showing in his eye. "Thanks guys." He sniffled a bit, and got the tear out of his eye. "Let's do this." he put out a hand. They all put their hands on his, and looked at each other. "Whatever happens after this. We are family. Dragoons, Shinobi, and everything in between. Deal?"

They all nodded, and threw the hands up. Shirley just watched the act with amusement. _'They are a good family for each other.'_

"_If I may?"_ Shirley gained their attention. _"Rose, I understand if you would not, but..."_

"Once we take care of things, if I survive, then you can bet your ectoplasmic ass that I will help out." Rose said.

"_You don't talk like that. You never did."_

"I have that effect on people. Sorry Shirley." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"_Oh great. Now your just acting like Korallo to piss me off."_

"How?"

"_Scratching your head."_

"His father did it, I did it, and he does it." Kushina pointed out. "It runs in my family, to be honest, but usually only the males. I'm one of the few females that did."

"How many did?"

"No less than 5 but no more than 20, now that I count."

"Oh, good. That means it wasn't because Korallo was sealed in you." Naruto stated. "Shirley, we'll take care of our business and work on the others when we get the chance. Rose and I are a guarantee. If we have to beat them down then we will. If Kanzas is there... he won't go down without a fight. You and I both know _that_."

"_...You've got a point there. He was extremely violent from time to time."_

"Yeah, he goes overboard. Completely brutal."

"_Lack of respect for the weak."_

"Hey, he didn't respect anyone that wasn't a Dragoon, or couldn't kick his ass. Korallo fell under the latter."

"_Wait. When was this?"_

"Battle of Long Block. 2 weeks, 3 days afterwards. He didn't use the Dragoon Spirit, but he sure as hell was a bit of a challenge. Good thing Korallo knew far more than he needed. It gave him what he needed to know, and avoided the attacks he knew would hurt. Korallo won that one by a narrow margin." Naruto looked at the others, who nodded and walked into the lower passage. "Thanks for letting us know, Shirley. And so you know, Korallo knew the entire chain of relationships between the last set of Dragoons." He then ran after the others.

_'Naruto... I can tell you're destined for greatness. I have not been wrong in things like this. Until your destiny is complete, you will never die.'_ Shirley thought, before vanishing.

-spiral staircase-

The group was going down the stairs, when Rose stopped at a door. "What's up?" Meru asked.

Rose didn't answer, and instead went into the door. "Rose, that's not... You left something else here, didn't you?" Naruto asked, earning a slight nod. She then walked up to a small box, which she opened revealing a small hairband, which she put in her hair.

"Wait, isn't that..." Naruto trailed off, though she nodded still. "But why?"

"I kept it for old times sake. I left it here when I realized it would bring nothing but pain. Now, I think I'll need it."

Naruto nodded, though the others were confused. He looked at the others and said, "Don't ask. Insider thing, and I doubt any of you would understand the ramifications of the event." They all shook their heads, and left the small bedroom-like area, back into the stairwell, and continuing on the path down to the bottom.

When they did, they found themselves on a small platform with someone in front of them wearing royal robes, and a mask covering the entire head.

"Lloyd... Why are they here?" The man asked.

"They are... helpers. They are trustworthy."

"Very well. Where are the Moon objects?"

Naruto stepped forward, and a glow appeared in his left hand, before it split into three glowing orbs that took the shape of the Moon objects, and starting floating around Naruto in a counter-clockwise circle. "Right here."

"Good." The man said. "And I see you also brought me the Moon Child. I have not been able to find her recently. That is good as well." He looked at Lloyd. "You have done extremely well, Lloyd. You even managed an escort."

"Thank you, Lord Diaz." Lloyd stated.

"Now that all the pieces are here, I believe I can show myself." The man, known as Diaz, took off the mask. When he did, Rose, Dart, and Naruto had reactions, but that was it. "It's been a while. Rose. Dart."

"Father..." Dart whispered. _'Naruto was right. And so was Shana.'_

"Zieg." Rose said, those her body was rigid. _'I was hoping this wasn't the case but...'_

"I thought as much." Naruto stated, causing everyone to look at Naruto. Even Zieg, as he was confused.

"Who are you? You are not like the others."

"I am not like the others, yes. But I am also not like you. What happened to the courageous Zieg? What happened to the one that loved pranking when he could? Hell, what happened to Dalious's son? Tell me that!"

"That name... is unimportant. He has been dead."

"I know that!" Naruto shouted. "Why are you doing the one thing that NO DRAGOON SHOULD BE DOING?"

Zieg was taken aback. _'Who is this man? How does he even know half the things he speaks of?'_

"Oh... this will be good. Prove you are Zieg."

"Oh? And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You have your fiance here. Along with the reincarnation of the best friend, aside from your fiance."

Zieg looked at the blonde in interest. _'That must be why he knows... but who knew that much about me?It had to be a Dragoon. None of them knew more about each other than them.'_

Naruto was also in thought. _'Good. Now he's thinking. His eyes say it's not Zieg, but let's prove it.'_

"I know how to prove it." Zieg looked at Naruto. "What... did Kanzas say when you and Korallo hit him with the Black Arrow?"

Everyone was confused. _'Black Arrow?'_

Rose was the only difference. _'Wait... they used the Black Arrow on Kanzas? Well... that explains THAT day.'_

_'I don't recall this. I don't even know what the Black Arrow is!'_ Zieg thought. "Does it matter?"

_'Gotcha, you imposter.'_ "Answer it. If you're right, I'll believe it's you. If you're wrong... well... I'll leave that to your imagination."

_'Great... I may have reviewed every memory he had when I took the memories he had from the spirit, knowing that they didn't do anything without them. This wasn't there.'_

"I'm waiting." Naruto questioned. "Or is it that you aren't Zieg?" he tensed. "Maybe you're just possessing his body, and that's why your eyes are different."

_'How did he... No. I can't let this happen. Not now!'_ Zieg clutched his head and grunted. "You... You will rue this day!" He disappeared, the Moon objects, still spinning disappeared, but Naruto reacted a little too late. Zieg was already next to Shana and teleported out, before anyone could reach her.

"Shana!" Dart shouted, the moment he realized what happened.

Naruto's knees hit the ground, realizing that he had left. "No..."

Rose looked at him, and realized what was about to happen. Kushina saw the same thing. "EVERYONE GET BACK NOW!" Kushina shouted, as the others, aside from Rose left.

Naruto's Chakra went haywire, and Rose was trying not to be blown away by the sheer force or the winds. Lloyd managed to get back, armor donned, and grabbed Rose, before they went south, away from Vellweb.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Rose shouted.

The Dragoons, sans Rose, were transformed. Kongol had Kushina in his arms, while Jiraiya was in Haschel's arms.

"I'm not letting you go. Not when I know what you're going to do is suicide." Lloyd retorted, causing her to squirm even more. "What do you think Naruto would do if he was the cause of your death?" Rose immediately stopped squirming around, and thought about it for a second, realizing what he was doing. _'No... I have to calm him down!'_

"You don't understand it! I can..."

"You can't. It's the feeling of failure." Lloyd stated. "He needs to burn it all off. That's the only way he'll ever get rid of it. I should know."

Rose just looked back, and saw a giant ball of fire, that was taking in bits and pieces of the ruins. "What is _that_?" She asked, her voice much more subdued than before. Everyone stopped to look at the Giant ball of fire.

"No... I thought it was bad before. But if he's doing that..." Lloyd stated.

"What _is_ that?" Kushina questioned. Everyone but Miranda, Jiraiya and Kongol recognized it on sight.

"I think we all need to know this one." Miranda stated.

"If I could take a guess." Jiraiya started. "I'd say that was what he used on Mappy. Just... bigger."

Everyone that knew about Mappy looked at him, and nodded. "He used that before? Is he insane?"

"Kind of a requirement, Lloyd." Dart stated. "If you want to be around us, Insanity is something you get used to. It's either accept it, or get lost. That's basically it."

It was at this point, they noticed that the ball of fire was getting smaller, which put shock into everyone's faces. "Is he... shrinking it?" Meru asked.

"No... he's compressing it." Kushina stated, her voice a little awed. "But with that much power in it..."

"It'll be unstable. We have to stop him!" Jiraiya shouted.

"No. If we go after him, we'll all die. And that means no one will be able to stop Zieg from releasing the God of Destruction." Lloyd stated. "I'd say that the Meggido was about 150 feet in diameter. If he compresses it too much..."

"We have to get out of the blast range. That thing won't be stable for long."

Little did they know, things were about to get much worse.

-Vellweb-

There were seven towers in a circle, in the ruined city. There were seven Naruto's trying to stabilize the slowly shrinking sphere. "Keep it stable! We have to make sure it is stable, no matter what!" Another Naruto, on the Northern most tower.

"Right!" The sphere slowly shrunk a bit more, before shaking. "Stabilize!" It stopped shrinking, and didn't continue until the shaking stopped. At this point, the ball was about 25 feet in diameter.

18 feet Diameter. "Stabilize!"

10 feet. "Stabilize!"

5 feet. At this point, all 7 Naruto's were in a circle, wings deployed. "Stabilize."

It finally reached the point of 3 inches in diameter. "Keep it steady." One of them said, before reaching into a pouch on his back, and pulling out a small container. It was a cylinder, about 15 inches long, and 6 inches in diameter. He opened one end and slowly put it around the extremely compressed ball of fire.

When that was done, he put the cap back on, and made a handsign. "Seal!" Both ends of the cylinder glowed, and the ball just floated in the container, completely stable. When the glow died down, he put the cylinder in a small seal on his left arm. They all went to one of the towers, and found an empty bed, he crashed in it, causing all but one of the Kage Bunshin to dispel. The last one took off trying to find the others, who were to the south.

-with the others-

Lloyd landed right next to a classic movie-style oasis. "This should be a safe spot."

"You can let go now, you know?" Rose pointed out.

"Not until we know whether Naruto is safe or not." Lloyd stated. Miranda caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was a yellow dot in the sky.

"Quick question." Everyone looked at her. "How many beings are there that can make a small yellow dot that seems to get bigger?"

"Yellow..." Haschel started.

"Dot?" Meru finished. Everyone but Kushina and Jiraiya were confused. Even Rose.

Jiraiya, and Kushina looked at each other with knowing looks, and said the one thing on both of their minds. "He's safe." They looked at Lloyd. "Let her go."

Lloyd nodded, and did just that, as she examined the Yellow Dot, that seemed to grow, before disappearing, making Naruto appear in it's place. "Phew... Good thing Boss made me more stable than the others. I wouldn't have made it this far."

"Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke asked, earning a nod. "Where is he?"

"Passed out in a tower. All that's left are the 7 towers. Everything else is gone."

"What about the explosion? Something with that much power _can't_ be compressed." Meru stated, her eyes wide.

He gained a fox-like grin. Kushina, Sasuke and Jiraiya knew that look. It was his, "I know something you don't" look. "She would know... though only partially." He pointed at Kushina. "One word should help it make much more sense to her, though she never used it."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kushina questioned.

"Imari." Jiraiya and Kushina's eye widened.

"How did you..."

"Compressed it with the same principles. It is currently contained and sealed. When released, the explosion _will_..." He poofed out, running out of Chakra to sustain it.

"Will... what?" Albert asked.

"We have to..."

"No. We stay here." Kushina stated.

"Why?" Rose questioned, her eyes narrow. "Why should we stay here when he..."

"Because when he wakes up, he'll already know where we're at now. If we move, he won't know which way we went. If we move, he may not be able to find us. If we stay, he'll know where we're at."

"And how does that work?"

"Kage Bunshin does more than just create a complete copy of you. It also transfers the memories it gains to the user. I should know. I used it to my advantage in my Chakra control training."

"But you haven't done that since you ended up here, right?" Jiraiya asked.

She nodded. "I wouldn't be able to make as much use of it as I could when I was a Jinchuuriki. I simply can't make enough to keep the useful benefits of it. With as much Chakra as he has..."

"He can finish a year's worth of training in _days_." Jiraiya stated. "Of course it doesn't work for Taijutsu."

"It can. You just need to know how."

"Oh yeah? How can it? It only transfers the memories. That means it wouldn't give the ability to pull off the moves."

"It doesn't give him the ability to pull it off, but his muscles will remember what the clones' muscles do. And an all out brawl between 20 or so in a certain style, with maybe 5 others watching from the outside with a keen eye may be able to find and fix the mistakes. As I said, Taijutsu _can_ be trained with it, you just need to know how to do it." Kushina explained. "Of course, One on one with a Chisio Bunshin is a lot easier, and takes about the amount of Chakra for 30 Kage Bunshin, along with about 2 liters of the casters blood."

Everyone else saw what she meant with the Taijutsu, but not what she meant with the Blood Clone. "Sounds dangerous."

"It is, for a non-Uzumaki. We heal at a fast rate. 4 to 20 times as fast as anyone else." Kushina admitted. "If we survive a near fatal wound, we'd be ready to go in about 20 hours."

"And the healing he showed when his lung was pierced?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto and I were special cases. So was Mito. Jinchuuriki with our bloodline tends to have it multiplied at least 30 fold, even more so in the heat of battle. Sometimes, one of us 3 could've been struck by a deathblow, and heal it by drawing on the power of the Bijuu to heal themselves. This allows a Jinchuuriki that is also an Uzumaki to heal from a fatal wound in mere seconds." Kushina admitted.

"The healing factor is still maybe 30 times as good as any other Uzumaki. Mine sure as hell is, even without Korallo sealed inside of me. My healing factor is about 300 times that of a normal human right now, and has been ever since I... disappeared from my home. Most Jinchuuriki only get to maybe 50, but not an Uzumaki. We all can take beatings, the likes of which would usually be fatal to others, Jinchuuriki or not. Naruto... I'd say his would be about 500, maybe 600. From what I've seen, He got the high end of the stick. I got dead center. You could tear his muscles apart, but it wouldn't do that much good, because, with a single nights rest, he will be ready to tear them apart again."

Everyone was shocked, aside from Sasuke, who finally realize how good he could've been, had his progress not been stunted. _'This... This is too much. But...'_ "Kushina, is it possible to transfer the healing factor of your blood?"

"Only through a Blood transfusion. But it will be severely weakened. It would be much easier learning to heal yourself with your own Chakra, than by getting this from a blood transfusion. Especially since 97 out of 100 non-Uzumakis died because of it. One of the reasons an Uzumaki doesn't give blood to non-Uzumakis. So, if you're thinking you could use it, I doubt it would be a good idea if you want to live."

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven, which he had, has a 9 out of 10 death rate. He survived that." Jiraiya stated.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to risk it this time." Sasuke stated. "Thank you for the information, and I figured I should know before I did something else I might regret. I have too many regrets already. I shouldn't add another to the list."

"Did I mention that that was with an O+ blood type?" Kushina asked, causing everyone to raise their eyebrow, except for Jiraiya and Sasuke, who had wide eyes.

"O+? You're kidding me."

"No, that was the most likely to succeed, and that got the 97 out of 100 death result. If an Uzumaki gives blood, it is given to another Uzumaki on the spot. That's it. There are no other times that an Uzumaki has ever given blood."

Everyone nodded, though none knew what they were talking about. "Let's get some rest. Hopefully, he'll be here tomorrow."

"I can almost guarantee it." Kushina stated as she sat down. "I'll take first watch. Rose, you're keeping watching with me. 2 will take watch each time."

"I never really sleep." Lloyd stated. "I haven't for 5 years."

"That's unhealthy." Miranda stated.

"It's been the usual. I simply sit. That's all I can do." Lloyd admitted. Everyone but Lloyd, Kushina and Rose went to sleep, though Kushina managed to take a picture with a small flash of Meru and Sasuke holding each other close while sleeping. _'That'll be a keeper.'_

Rose saw this and raised an eyebrow. _'Is she planning on blackmailing him?'_

Lloyd just watched them from time to time. _'They're all crazy... I really need to get used to this.'_

00000x00000

Yeah, Lloyd, you do.

Chisio Bunshin - Blood Clone

Kage Bunshin - Shadow Clone

About the Uzumaki healing Bloodline: That is the basics of the healing. The factor can only really be multiplied by anything from 4 to 20. Multiplication values stack, as per the Order of operations in Algebra.

Basically, if the usual modifier is 10, and there are 2 other effects that multiply, it goes in the order of application.

An example: First modifier is 30, and the second modifier is 3. It would pan out like this:

10 X 30 X 3

That would mean, 10 times 30 meaning 300, and then multiplied by 3, meaning 900. That would be the multiplier for that situation.

You get it? Well... drop me a review if you don't, if you have any questions, or just drop a review for the heck of it.

Later!


	14. Major Announcement

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


	15. Moon and Fate begins

…

Alright, I know that I haven't added as much action into this as I'd like to. I'll be the first to admit that I haven't. The major action will be more into the Moon That Never Sets... but I'm still going to get Zieg with something later on. That much is a given.

There has been one thing that has been keeping my mind occupied on the topic of fanfiction, and it's been there for weeks now, with no application. It's basically a Legend of Dragoon version of my story Uzumaki Heritage: Narutard's Dream.

The main difference is, there is a different knowledge base, and a more developed personality... and body. It will be a different aspect of the character Jared Uzumaki, because the Uzumaki portion will not exist. Once this one is done, I will start on that, unless I get enough reviews here to say not to.

I also have anonymous reviews disabled, so you know.

If you, the readers, don't want this to be done, then let me know however you can.

Mouse in robes: *uses a pair of chopsticks to eat a dumpling* Let's begin.

**Chapter 14**

-rocky outcrop-

Naruto and the group had just found a Wingly teleporter.

They had been traveling across the Death Frontier for weeks, though Rose was leading the way. They all knew that she knew where to go, and when they saw the Wingly Teleporter near the cliff, they sighed in relief. "So, this is the entrance to Ulara?" Meru asked. Rose simply nodded.

Naruto was currently checking out the Teleporter. "It's inactive. We can't use it."

Rose got up on the ledge, before taking off the choker she had on the entire time, holding it up into the air. It started the glow. There was a flash. A town appeared on tree roots, and a giant hole was beneath that. "The lock has been released. We can now head in."

Naruto looked back at the teleporter, and nodded. "It's active. We can use it to get there, I believe."

"That's why we came here. This is our way in. If we went in as Dragoons, we'd be leaving 2 behind, and making them think we're attacking. Using this, we can eliminate the possibility of that thought, because they know that I'm the only one that would be able to activate this route. They are friends of mine, so at least try to be mindful." Rose explained. They all nodded. Everyone went through, Lloyd going through before Naruto, who went through last.

-Spring Breath Town, Ulara-

The group looked at Naruto who had finally made it in. "Remind me to ask Gramps how to Teleport myself, or others." He said, looking at Meru.

"I already know how it's done. I just don't have the Mana to do so with a living being." Meru admitted. "Maybe I could help teach you how it's done. But you'd be better off doing so with your Kage Bunshin than us. I destroyed a few rocks trying to learn."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded all the same, before looking around. They were on what seemed to be rooftops. "So, where is Charlie?" He asked.

"The place hasn't changed since I left, from what I can see. That means..." A Wingly floated up to them with their wings deployed. "I'm guessing Charlie sent us a bit of an escort?"

"Yes, she did. She knew when you had gotten close, but was a little surprised when you had unlocked the portal."

"We have bad news." Rose stated.

"And a bit of good news." Naruto chimed in. "Both of them would want to be heard by her." Rose raised an eyebrow at him. "Korallo ran into her once. She was a lot nicer than Melbu was back then."

"When was this?"

"Believe it or not, she caught him snooping around Flanvel Tower. Got him out of there without interference. No one ever knew, because it didn't make the reports." Naruto explained. Rose sighed. "Alright. Where is she?" Rose asked the Wingly.

"She is this way, Lady Rose." The wingly stated, before landing in front of them and walking the way to another portal, that Naruto could tell went up.

_'Wait. How long have I been able to tell the path the portals take?'_ Naruto suddenly thought. Naruto didn't bother to use the portal, and instead jumped to the higher level, surprising the other Wingly. Dart was going through, and managed to make it there right after Naruto landed on the ledge. "I was right." Dart startled and nearly drew his sword, before realizing that it was Naruto and sighed as he got off the portal.

"How did you know it ended up here?" Dart asked, before Meru came in.

"I don't know how I know. I'd have to look into Korallo's memories to see if he could find out just by looking at it, but somehow I doubt it." Kushina jumped up to the ledge, as did Jiraiya and Sasuke.

"Mom, can you tell where they end up?"

"No... why?"

"Meru..."

"I know what you're going to ask, but the answer is no. I'm not a sensor, though, so that might have something to do with it."

Naruto then looked at Jiraiya. "It's faint. I can feel a trail, but I can't pinpoint it. I might if I were in Hermit Mode, so it could be that you're just a natural sensor."

"Could be." Naruto sighed, before walking into the nearby building, and seeing Charlie Frahma.

"You haven't aged a bit." Naruto commented.

"Who are you?"

"You remember the human you sent out of Flanvel Tower?"

"I was visiting Faust, but yes. I ran into him near the top. Why?"

"He died several years after the war, made a replica of the Dragon Buster, though with different abilities, and reincarnated into a Demonic Fox. I have all of his memories, even those of that time. I know you said, and I quote, "Humans should not be here, but I wish that Faust and Melbu didn't have to rule like they did. It would've led to this damned war sooner or later anyway. Don't do this again, because I might not be able to help you." Then you teleported him out."

"Oh! That was you?"

"Not me, but someone that I once had sealed within me due to something you may be familiar with." Naruto pulled out a scroll and showed off the Shiki Fuujin.

"Soa's Bane Seal... who could've used that on you?" She asked.

"My father, who is of Wingly Blood." She was about to speak, before Naruto cut her off. "If he didn't, my entire home wouldn't have been standing afterwards."

"Soa's Bane Seal ties you to Soa. He cannot influence you, or your fate. Fate, in your case, is always twofold."

"I don't believe in fate. The way I see it, I make my own."

"Everyone does, even me. However, sometimes others push us to the fate of their choosing. No one can decide your fate for you. Only you have that choice."

"What about prophecies?" Jiraiya asked. "You're saying they're a bunch of bullshit?"

"No, I am not." Charlie replied, calmly, before looking into the Toad Sage's eyes. "You are..." her eyes widened. "You are a Sage. That would make a bit more sense as to why you asked that question."

"Oh? How so?"

"The life of a sage is surrounded by prophecies, this much is true. However, there is more to it than that. When a prophecy is made regarding a Sage, they hold the entire prophecy in their hands. Even though some parts, though unrelated at first glance, hold value to it."

Jiraiya remembered something.

-Flashback-

_-Mount Myobokuzan-_

_A teenage version of Jiraiya was standing in front of a Giant Toad that looked maybe 120 years old for a human. Basically, a REALLY old toad, with Yellow skin, and seemed to be blind._

"_Jiraiya... I have foreseen something of you."_

"_Elder Sage?" Jiraiya questioned._

"_You... wait, who are you again?"_

"_Jiraiya, Great Sage." A smaller, though nearly as old, toad stated._

"_Ah yes. Jiraiya. I had a vision of you. You shall make a choice with a student of yours. That student will either bring a blessing to the world, or bring about it's destruction."_ (A/N: Simplified version of it, but I don't exactly remember the real way it was said. It's been a while.)

"_Elder Sage... how would I reach that path? And what would I..."_

"_Silence, Jiraiya!" The smaller toad shouted._

"_It is alright. You traveled the world, writing books. Many of great prowess, and one not so great."_

_Jiraiya nodded. "Have any of your predictions been wrong so far?"_

"_Well, there was one that said a lone boy would find himself here and become the best at what he did, alongside us Toads. I do not recall that one happening yet."_

"_It has not, Great Sage." The smaller toad stated. "Jiraiya, you are done here. Please leave."_

_Jiraiya simply nodded, and left the room._

_-flash-_

_There was a kid with black hair and rippled eyes, sitting in the rain. Jiraiya had noticed the eyes, and his eyes nearly widened, when he realized what they were._

_-_Flashback end-

Jiraiya shook his head. "I still don't think it applies yet." he whispered. Naruto caught it, as did Meru and Charlie.

"What doesn't apply, Jiraiya?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing." Meru pointed out.

"Nor do I. I believe you had just remembered a prophecy about you, young Sage."

"Hey. I'm 58 years old." Jiraiya retorted.

"You are still young compared to me." Charlie pointed out. "Now..."

"Alright, I did. But that's it." Jiraiya stated.

"Prophecies are always in motion. Remember every piece of the prophecy, for everything mentioned in it applies in one way or another."

"Perhaps I could try figuring it out." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya sighed, and pulled out a scroll. "The entirety of what I know about it is in here, along with the original version, and every note I've made on the possibilities. Check it out when you get the chance."

Naruto nodded, before looking at Rose. "I think we should get to the point now."

"I am aware of what is going on." Charlie stated. "I didn't think Zieggy would have done that."

"He is possessed." Naruto stated. "My guess is, by Melbu Frahma."

"Your brother." Rose stated. "We have to stop what he's doing, and force him to undo the possession."

"Rosie, I understand that you would want him back but..." Charlie started, but was cut off.

"Believe it or not, I'm not the reason why we have to help Zieg." Rose stated.

Naruto grabbed Dart and Haschel before pushing them to the front. "These two are." He stated. "Haschel, current owner of the Violet Dragoon Spirit, is the father of the one Zieg married in his grief, thinking no one that he knew lived. Dart Feld. His son with said wife. And no, it's not Rose. His current wife is still alive, and last I checked, on her way to Seles."

"I... I did not know that."

"After the attack on Neet almost 19 years ago, Zieg went missing, his wife lost her memory, and their son had been on the road for 2 years before settling down in Seles." Naruto stated. "There are 4 survivors of that attack, and one was out of there before he could get hit by it." he flicked Dart's armor. "This is him."

"I had no idea Zieg was even there, and if he was, I would've stopped what I was doing immediately. I didn't sense him, however, so I didn't." Rose admitted. "I failed this part, and he has the Moon Child now."

"Zenebatos, Mayfil, and Aglis. Law, Death, and Magic. That is where the 3 remaining Signet Spheres are. You must stop him from destroying them since he has all of the other pieces if you wish to save this world." Charlie stated.

Rose nodded. "Do you know where he would head to?"

Charlie shook her head. "I do not. But Zenebatos will not be an easy one to get to, and the land based path to Mayfil has been completely destroyed. Flight is not a good idea unless you could fly for days. If I were you, I'd go to Aglis first. If he truly has Zieggy's memories, then he would know this as well as me."

"And that would be?" Dart questioned.

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking at a current map. "If things haven't changed that much in the geography, I'd say... Aglis is near a small village named Rogue." Everyone looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Charlie questioned. "I was about to say that myself."

"I have Korallo's Memories. Simply using what he knew of the Geography of then, and he knew where Aglis and Mayfil were, by the way, I can make at least somewhat good guesses as to where it is."

"Well, you are right. Rogue is nearby Aglis. Good job in figuring that out on your own. It hasn't moved much in the timeframe allotted."

"Didn't think it would. He had approximate coordinates, and that only just narrowed down the search."

"Before you go, I would suggest you rest, and resupply. I'll send out a message to Fletz. They should be able to get you to Rogue."

Haschel hummed. "I believe I can help out here as well."

"Rogue is your hometown, isn't it?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Well, when we get there you can probably introduce us to the folks." He said, though his face made it seem like a joke.

Haschel blinked a few times, but sighed all the same. Meru giggled a bit, while Rose chuckled next to Naruto. "My, Rosie. You falling for another man?" Charlie teased.

"You already know the answer to that question." Rose countered.

"What about Zieggy?"

"He's got a loving wife and a son. I'm pretty sure that gives me a good reason to move on. Especially if he was happy enough with it." Rose shrugged. "And Naruto?"

"Hey, I'm not about to let a prank out here... from what I've seen, these guys aren't as uptight as some others that I know of." He subconsciously glanced at Lloyd and Sasuke. "Besides, she helped Korallo, instead of killing him. I think that gives an incentive for _some_ trust. Being one of your friends is another bonus."

"Prank?" Charlie asked.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, before covering his mouth. Everyone looked at him.

"Relax, Teme. I'm not going to drop a prank... unless I find someone that is too uptight. Even then, I'd only do so to them, and make sure no one else gets caught in the process."

"No Oiroke no Jutsu." Kushina pointed out.

"I doubt they'd be affected by it much." Naruto admitted. "I think Harem no Jutsu would affect them more."

"None of that either." Rose warned, her voice holding a slight edge to it.

"Yes ma'am." He said quickly, and quietly.

Sasuke thought one thing. _'Whipped.'_

Jiraiya bonked Sasuke on the head. "Don't even think it." he said, before realizing that a hammer was going towards his head.

In short, it hit.

"What was that for?" He whined.

"You don't hit him." Meru stated. "That's my job."

Sasuke sent her a silent thanks. "The only reason I didn't hit you was because I was thinking the same thing. And you're right. He is."

A few of the other chuckled or giggled at the event, though Naruto, somehow, didn't understand why. "Am I missing something here?"

"You and me both, Naruto. You and me both." Rose added.

Charlie shook her head. "It's getting late. Rest up for the night."

"We have to move out as soon as we can." Naruto pointed out.

"Moving faster may get the job done quicker, but being rash and reckless, certainly would not." Jiraiya stated.

"I know that. I didn't say we should leave right this moment. I'm insane, sure. But I'm not an idiot." Naruto retorted. "The latest we should leave is tomorrow. However, rushing out is not a good idea right now. We need to be rested both physically and mentally. Spiritually will come with those two."

Charlie nodded. "You can stay here for the night. It will also give us time to help. Have a look around. Relax for tonight. You'll need it."

Everyone nodded, though Lloyd sat down near the wall and passed out on the spot. Charlie noticed this. "What's his problem?"

"He's actually asleep... it really was Zieg that did that to him." Rose stated, before looking at Naruto, who nodded.

They both walked out, somewhat surprising Charlie. "And here I thought she'd want to catch up. It has been several millennia, after all."

"I think they just need some alone time, Charlie." Kushina stated. "I have a few questions, though."

"Alright. I will see what I can answer."

Sasuke and Meru had just walked out of the room, and used the portal.

Everyone, aside from Lloyd, Kongol and Kushina, had left Charlie to their devices.

-with Naruto and Rose-

Naruto and Rose were sitting on a small bridge looking at the night sky. "Rose, you need to learn to let go." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Zieg is married now. I don't like the fact he married someone else just as much as I do." Naruto stated. "it's confusing, to be honest."

"I can understand where the thought comes from, and why he would. If I wasn't after the Moon Children, I probably would've done the same thing. It would take a while, but I would." Rose admitted. "It's just..."

"I know. It's getting you down. I'm not surprised to be honest. I'm a little out of it myself. I could easily put myself in Korallo's place, and I know he'd be pissed and tell him off just for doing it. Reasons be damned." Naruto stated. "And this is why I'm affected by this as well. Reasoning being solid, or not, I don't agree with what he did. Even if I do understand why he did it."

Rose nodded. "I don't think this will be easy."

"I won't lie and say that it is. This is taking a toll on all of us. You and me are being hit the hardest, followed closely by Dart, with Haschel following close behind him. Zieg was close to Korallo. By proxy, he was close to me. You and I know him on a personal level. The fact that he's doing something like this, possessed or not, takes a toll on the soul, and our minds as well." Naruto admitted. "We have to get Shana, and stop what Zieg is doing. If he makes the Moon fall, then we have to get in there. We save Shana, and we stop their plans."

"I probably should've killed her long ago."

"That wouldn't have done anything, and you know it, Rose." Naruto scolded. "Killing Shana would only delay the problem. But... I'm seeing a way to stop the process from repeating."

She looked at him in the eyes, and could tell he wasn't lying. "How do you figure?"

"We get rid of the source." Naruto stated. "If the moon falls, then we can blow up the Moon that Never Sets. Why do you think I took the liberty of compressing a Meggido of that size?"

"You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. This is Plan M. If the Moon that never Sets falls, and I say Plan M is in effect... the Moment Zieg and Shana are secured... everyone but me will leave the Moon. Get out of my detection range. I can hold it off long enough for you to get out of the line of fire, but if you're not out of range... I won't be able to get you out of it in time."

"You're not serious, are you?" She asked, her eyes wide. She felt her heart tearing a bit.

"Rose." His voice was low, and slightly menacing. "This has to be done. With Plan M, I'm the only one that could be at such a close range, and still survive. Not even Kushina will."

"Why you? Why not one of the others? Surely they could..."

"Rose... none of them can travel several miles in an ethereal state. I can." Naruto told her, his voice not changing.

"Ethereal... What do you mean?"

"It's a safe way... the only safe way. Not even preventing a physical death with the same spell I used on Mappy would save me. Not at that range. It would be total obliteration."

"And you think an Ethereal form would do any better?" She countered. "That won't do anything to save your body."

"It wouldn't... if my body was still made of blood and bones when I do this." Seeing her shocked face, he continued. "This move... It can only be performed by me. Faust tried researching into it. He never managed to make it possible. I have. Depending on how much Chakra I have to regain, it will take anywhere from a day, to a month for me to come back, but I will come back. Of that, you can be certain. On that... If I can use it in time... I can promise you I will return."

She knew his promises are things he keeps, and nodded, before pecking him full on the lips. "Please... don't do it if it isn't needed."

"I can't make any promises it won't be needed... but if there's another way, I will find it. I can only see 3 other plans working as it is, right now. The others would involve killing Zieg, or killing Shana, and the last one is if Zieg does not succeed at destroying the Signet Spheres. These are the only ways I can see it going down... and I don't like any of them. Zieg knows how we think. But he doesn't know how I can be."

"He knows Korallo inside and out."

"True as that is... remember, I'm not Korallo." Naruto pointed out. "My mind, believe it or not is more insane than his was, but also more stable. The only times he saw Korallo's Genius was without the Dragoon Spirit. So far, I've been right on the ideas. However... I just hope I'm not right about Plan M being needed. I've been trying to come up with plans ever since we met back up in the Death Frontier. I don't see any other possibilities for plans. And none of them are without risk or pain. If Shikamaru were here... he'd come up with something else, but..." His eyes widened. "That's it."

"What's it?" Rose questioned, now somewhat curious, as Naruto pulled out the spell book that Lloyd gave him.

Naruto was going through the Non-elemental section, before stopping on a certain page. "This right here... This could work to our advantage." Rose looked at the spell, and it's contents.

"You sure it will work? I mean, it says you need a living body to do it, and I don't think anyone would volunteer."

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, that showed he had something different in mind... and she would probably like it. "No one else would... but I can."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Naruto made a handsign Rose had become far too familiar with. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." 3 Kage Bunshin appeared. Rose's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do.

Naruto told them to transform into Anko, fully clothed, Iruka, in his teaching uniform, and Shikamaru, before he started chanting a bit. He then pointed out at Shikamaru Kage Bunshin. It gripped its head. "Don't fight it! Let it take control!"

The clone stopped fighting, and let the new soul take root, before it groaned. "What the hell happened?" It looked around.

"Shika?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

"Naru..." Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and sighed. "Troublesome. How did you get me here?"

"Actually... I wanted some advice on a plan. It's up your alley, unless I'm mistaken."

"What kind of plan?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly interested.

"And plan that, if you ask me, is probably going to be even more insane than anything I've ever done."

"Well... You didn't have the best of childhoods. I still wonder how you didn't go insane."

Naruto looked at Rose, who simply shrugged. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Relax Shikamaru. She's a friend of mine."

"How can you be so trusting, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed. "Baa-chan didn't tell you, did she?"

"Tell me what?"

"Figures. Hang on, let me get Iruka-sensei, and Anko here. Maybe Iruka-sensei was informed." Naruto did the chant again, before pointing at the Iruka clone, but this one didn't fight one bit. It blinked like Shikamaru did.

"What the..." Iruka instinctively covered himself up, before realizing he was in his Chuunin Uniform. "How did I..." He looked around, and saw that he didn't know anything like the place he was at.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto asked in his old voice.

A voice that Iruka knew all too well. "Naruto! How... When..."

"I'll explain later, sensei. Now to get Anko here." Naruto stated. He went through the chant, though Iruka was surprised at the language, seeing as he's never heard it before. The Anko Clone blinked, and then realized that Iruka was there, in his uniform.

"Iruka... What happened? You normally last 5 times as long as you did. And where are we?"

"You're in Ulara." Naruto stated, bringing their attention to him. "Iruka-sensei, did Baa-chan tell you my decision in keeping her in the dark? And by proxy, you guys as well?"

"Yeah, but she did tell some of us some things. Why? And how did we get here?"

"Family Jutsu... in a way. But that's not the problem. The problem is... well, I kind of need some advice."

"And that plan of yours?" Shikamaru asked.

"First, I need to know who knows what." So Iruka explained what he knew, and that Anko knew the same things.

Naruto didn't ask Anko, because she was more informed than the other two. And he knew it.

"So Gaki... is it true? Is it really true? You can get rid of it?"

"Yeah. It's true. No side effects."

"She has that same curse on her doesn't she?" Rose asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Funny thing is, hers is actually _weaker _than Sasuke's."

"You think you can get rid of it now we're here?"

"You're here... but I don't think your bodies are. You see, the 3 of you are really using my Kage Bunshin. If I'm not mistaken, your real bodies have been... sent into unconsciousness, I guess. You see, what I did was only bring your souls here. Not your real bodies, but at least I can try."

"By the way, Naruto... you interrupted something... important." Iruka blushed when he finished.

"Go for the Icha Icha. It might do some good for your mind."

"I already have... Kakashi has already gotten me into it. Hopefully Jiraiya hasn't corrupted you that much."

"He doesn't have to. I've got the memories of a being several millennia old, along with his past life. That did the job for me. You wouldn't _believe_ how many times he got laid."

"I could." Rose stated. "He could talk nearly anyone into doing anything. He was like a fox before he even became a fox."

"True." Naruto agreed.

"Who is this, Naruto? You said you know her, and she is a friend, so who is she?"

"Oh. Introductions. Iruka-sensei, Anko, Shika, this is Rose." Naruto stated.

"You aren't going to doing the same for her?"

"Don't have to." Naruto stated. "She knows everything about you three that I know, as of 3 weeks after I... disappeared."

"You're kidding me." Anko said, somewhat shocked.

"Nope." Naruto gave a small smile. "She's seen every memory I have while in the Elemental Nations."

Naruto then looked at Shikamaru. "Now... here's the plans I do have, and what we have on hand." Naruto then explained the situation, what they have, the people, skills, and items on his end, with the target, possible thought process, and possible abilities. Rose, Anko and Iruka were a little shocked, Rose less than the other two, at how much he noted, while Shikamaru paid close attention to every word. He then explained the plans he did come up with.

He let out a sigh. "So... You think you can think anything up? Preferably without Baa-chan knowing."

Shikamaru was already thinking, and got into his meditation pose. Everyone present knew what he was doing.

Anko and Iruka looked at Rose. "How did you manage to draw all 9 tails from him? I don't understand how you could possibly get that close to him as quickly as you did." Iruka stated. "He's always kept people..."

"At arms length, I know. It's because I've seen his memories. I know what he's been through. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the pretty. I've honestly been trying to keep him as happy as I possibly can. I don't really want him to go back, to be honest. The place has been a hell hole his entire life. You know this, Iruka."

"Yeah, but he's... It's the mask that he held up, isn't it? You don't want him to have the mask, and would rather see him truly happy, instead of a fake happy." Rose nodded. "If you hurt him, I swear..."

"You won't have to worry about that... his mom has been thinking along the same lines. She doesn't want him to go back, and even Jiraiya thinks that he's well within his right to never come back. I happy to agree with him there... besides, if he's going back, I'm coming as well. I'm not going to let him suffer there without someone there for him. Even if his mother is there, I doubt it would be enough for him."

"Rose... You don't need to say that. I know you'd come with me if I went back... and you'd probably make a few heads roll while you're at it. But even with your experience... you still aren't ready in the stamina department. Everywhere else is good. It's just the stamina for long fights."

"I've been sparring with your mother recently. She's not the easiest fighter out there, you know?"

"By the way gaki." Anko stated. "Did you ever find the Yondaime's family?"

"Yup."

"Really... then perhaps I could meet them."

"Maybe later, when I actually have the time to sit down with them and talk. Besides, they were split nearly 11,000 years ago. I'm at one of the camps, so to speak. One camp wanted war, and went into isolation after they lost the biggest war ever. That was the Yondaime's home. The other camp wanted peace and stability. They didn't like the very war the other came was going through... this is that same camp. The Yondaime was from the one that actually participated in the war. Now... here's the shocking news. My father is from the same camp the Yondaime was born."

Iruka's eyes widened, realizing what he was saying... "You're kidding me..."

"You doubt it?"

"No, not that... It's that... I can't believe that I was right."

"Wait... you thought I was..."

"I thought so, and that same thought kept pestering me during your last year at the academy. The looks were staggering, and once I actually took off the goggles, so to speak, I realized it. There were no records of it, but with the Sandaime's decree I wouldn't have been surprised if it was kept from you as well. By the way... where is your mother?"

Naruto looked out, and sighed. "She's speaking with the leader. Her name is Charlie Frahma." He looked at Rose. "Kongol is in the same room, probably talking with them both. Lloyd is in there... but he's passed out."

"What about the others?" Rose asked.

Naruto looked in another direction. "Hmm... Dart and Haschel are trying to get plastered... Miranda is in what appears to be a shop. New arrows. I'll have to work on that part."

"What about..."

"Don't ask about Jiraiya. Sasuke and Meru... believe it or not are running around in the desert nearby." Naruto stated.

Shikamaru opened up his eyes. Naruto turned his attention to him. "Please tell me you have something."

"I... I'm afraid not. You've given me a situation that I can't seem to think of any way without death, or causing a lot of pain. In fact... I saw the plans you came up with, too. If nothing else... I'd say that your so called Plan M is your best shot, if you can make something that powerful."

Naruto groaned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"But Shikamaru..." Iruka started.

"But nothing." Shikamaru cut him off. "Everything that I come up with always ends in more people dying than is needed. Naruto came up with the four best plans _I_ came up with. Given everything I know about him... Plan M has the highest rate of success, at 93%. The other 3 have conditions that may or may not be able to be met. But even if they are met... the maximum chance for any of them is a mere 58%."

"What makes you think sacrificing himself will have the best chance of success?"

"Because it's _Naruto_. He got pierced in the torso by 2 Chidori, according to Kakashi's informant. If that doesn't kill him, then I doubt that this Plan M will. He's too stubborn to die."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... about that."

"Don't bother. I read the report already." Shikamaru stated. "In any case, you have a knack for attracting trouble, and then knocking it out with a bat-shit insane plan. Crazy, but it's the truth."

Naruto nodded. "In this group, you learn to live with the insanity, or you lose your mind and leave. By the way, did you know that Meru is basically a female version of me? Or at least, the way I was back at the academy... okay without the pranks, but you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, I counted that particular fact in. I still say your Plan M has the best chance."

"Oi, Gaki!" Anko caught Naruto's attention. "So you know, I'd really like to get back to..."

"I know, Anko. But surely it could wait." He then unsealed a deck of cards. "I need to see if my luck's gone cold yet. And I might call you for another round, one of these days."

Anko then blinked. "Heh. Why not? Iruka, you're playing in this too. You passed out first, and you were still all the way in."

Iruka blushed, slightly. "Not in front of the children, Anko."

"I'm completely familiar with sex, Sensei, and... by the way, Shika. You hooking up with Temari or Ino?"

"Neither. They're both..."

"Troublesome blondes, I know. But still, if you had to choose one of them, which one would it be?"

"Temari beats Ino any day. Besides, Ino's got Chouji. I don't need to interfere with that. They're both okay with it."

"And Sakura?"

"You didn't get the video of her final, did you?"

"I did. I just can't watch it here." Naruto shrugged. "I have a written report, and I am impressed. That's a really good job. So..."

"Sakura hooked up with Lee, believe it or not. She gave him a chance... and it worked. They've been together for a month, and Lee is more bearable with her around."

"Still getting Maito Guy for a bit of training?"

"Yeah... if you ask me, your entire Genin Team has gone insane, or was born that way." Shikamaru admitted.

"Hmm... I was born that way, Sasuke got like that after his clan was massacred... When did Sakura cross into the Insanity?"

"When she willingly went to Gai-sensei for training, and hasn't stopped since. A week later, she went on a first date with Lee. She's the only one that's gotten through the Green Beast Sunset Genjutsu."

"You're kidding me."

"No. She's completely unaffected by it. Even Neji and Tenten still have a reaction to it. She has _none_."

Naruto nearly went pale. "Oh fuck."

Iruka was about to smack Naruto on the head, before he continued. "Shikamaru, if she managed to gain an _immunity_ to that... that _THING,_ then please... you have to find out how the hell she did it!"

"She isn't wearing the Green Spandex... but she has Green gloves."

"You don't think that..." Naruto trailed off.

"Could be."

"But that's just..."

"I know, but still..."

"If it is true, then..."

"I might have to."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's probably nearly 2200 hours back home. You took me while I was in my bed asleep. Thanks for getting me out of the nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

"My mother with a frying pan, and unlimited energy." Shikamaru shivered, as did Naruto.

"Nara Women and their frying pans."

"Temari has a giant fan." Shikamaru pointed out.

"At least it's not the pan. I'd rather get hit by her fan than a frying pan."

"Troublesome, but yeah. I know that one."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah."

"Sorry man. But at least I don't have to worry about blunt objects with my choice in a wife."

"Troublesome."

"I have to worry about blades that could probably cut a limb off." Naruto shrugged. "No big deal, really." Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how is that any different from Tenten?"

"Because Tenten will get you from a distance." Naruto pointed out. "My choice will get up close and personal, and I have seen her cut some people in half with one strike. Nothing too serious."

"You really are insane." Shikamaru stated. "That's _worse_ than the frying pan."

"Like you said, I survived 2 Chidori's to the chest. One missed my heart by mere inches, and the other hit just below the sternum. Same fight. I'd prefer someone who would be able to stab and slash at me all the time, rather than someone using a blunt object."

"By the way, Naruto. Hinata's gone deathly serious regarding those that insult you."

Naruto blinked. "She is, huh? So, she knows about Rose, too?" Iruka nodded. "I get it. She'll want to test Rose. She probably doesn't think Rose is good enough. If you ask me, she's perfect."

"You do realize that..."

"Yeah, Sensei. I knew of her crush on me. But her mind couldn't stick around long enough when I was around for anything similar to a date. She always goes into Lala land, and faints after a huge blush. I was only slightly dense, but I wasn't stupid. I saw that she liked me. I had been waiting for her to get over the fainting problem, and manage to make the first move, because honestly? She needs the confidence without me there for her."

"I could help with that."

"Kurenai-sensei wouldn't like it, and you know it, Anko." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"She _will _find out. You know her better than anyone. She can get information on you easily." Naruto stressed. "You can't hide anything from her, and you know it."

Naruto started shuffling the cards. "Anyway, blackjack, 2-, 5- or 7-card? I'm itching to play."

"Not my thing." Shikamaru stated. "Can I go now?"

"Luckily, I know how to speak your language." Naruto made another Kage Bunshin, and unsealed a Shogi board.

Shikamaru looked at the board. "Keep talking."

Naruto then unsealed the pieces from the board. "Alright, let me at them."

Rose, Anko, Iruka and Naruto played 5-card poker, while the Kage Bunshin was playing Shikamaru in Shogi. The Kage Bunshin had kept Shikamaru on his toes, though he finally lost have the other group had gone through a total of 50 hands, 42 of which Naruto won.

"Well, we should be getting back to the others. We leave here tomorrow. We've got a planet to save here. We'll need to rest." Naruto said, as he began sealing everything up.

"How do we get back?"

"Try the Genjutsu Release." Anko was the first to do so, before blinking. "Boss?" It said, in Anko's voice. "That felt weird. If we do it again..."

"I might." Naruto looked at the other two, which Shikamaru's had just dispelled. Iruka nodded, and did the release, before blinking and dispersed. Naruto looked to his lat clone, who dispelled on the spot. Naruto gripped his head, but shook off the headache, and looked at Rose. "Rose?"

"I think it would be a good idea to head back to Charlie. I still don't like Plan M, but from what I do know of Shikamaru... it may be our best chance of pulling everything off without casualties."

"Does being me really have that much of an impact on chances?" Naruto asked.

"If he says so, it probably does." Rose stated, before she noticed Naruto was going towards the exit. "Why are you going this way?"

"I've seen the beds here. I'd be better off on the ground. I'll be in near the portal on the other side."

"You're not leaving without me, you know?" Rose questioned, earning a nod. They went through the portal, only to find that Meru and Sasuke were passed out on the other side.

They found another spot, and fell asleep quickly.

-the next morning-

Kushina was slightly worried about Naruto, but Jiraiya didn't share it. "Why aren't you worried about him?"

"Because I know where he's at, and that he's safe." Jiraiya stated. "I was watching him for a while, you know? Naruto, Sasuke, Rose and Meru are all in one general area, and you know that they would wake up if attacked by some wild beast."

Kushina looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me."

Jiraiya motioned for her to follow, and led her to the portal they entered at, before going through. On the other side, they found Sasuke and Meru right next to each other, Meru's head on Sasuke's shoulder with his head on her head, completely out of it to their right. Naruto and Rose were basically in the same position to their left. "Told you. They're fine."

"How?"

"No matter what crazy, insane, or even impossible thing your son gets into, he always manages to get out of it alive. Sometimes without a scratch. He gets that from you." Naruto opened his eyes at that point.

"Ero-sennin... what are you doing out here?"

"You mom was worried that you didn't come back in last night, even though I knew where you were."

Naruto didn't bother moving, knowing that Rose was still asleep. "I saw the beds. I'd be better off sleeping out here. It's not a forest, but it's better than the beds in there."

"They certainly felt like it." Jiraiya admitted, rubbing his back. "Remind me to pick up a few beds when, and if, we head back to Lohan. If we ever stay in a place like this, I think it would be a lot better for us if we had them."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Naruto added. Rose stirred a bit, as did Sasuke and Meru.

"Morning, Rose." Naruto said, softly. Rose mumbled a good morning, before realizing that Kushina and Jiraiya were there.

"How long were those two there?" She asked.

"We talked a bit. I tried to let you sleep, so I kept it down."

Rose simply nodded. "So, we getting ready to go?"

"Bar first." Kushina stated. "We need you four to get something in your stomachs."

Naruto nodded, and led Rose there. Sasuke just got up, Meru quickly following suit. "Kushina."

"Sasuke."

"I'm getting a bad feeling. A really bad one." Sasuke stated.

"I haven't gotten anything of the like." Kushina stated. "It's probably nothing we can't handle."

It was an hour before everyone in the group had gotten to the other portal near the entrance. There was an entire group of Winglies there to see them off.

"We can send you as far as the Gigantos' Home. That's about it." One of them stated.

"Why not Aglis?" Dart questioned.

"We simply do not have enough Mana to get you to go that far." They replied. "Your best bet is to head to Fletz, and let them know you need to take a boat to Rogue, and you need to get there quickly."

Naruto nodded. "I have already sent a bird with a message there. Zior will know we are on our way."

"We have also sent word, so they should be ready soon." The Wingly stated.

They all nodded and stepped on the portal, before being sent out. "Good luck." Were the last words they heard.

-Outside Throne Room, Gigantos' Home-

All was peaceful and quiet.

That was until a rock near the bottom of the area was being pushed out by none other than Kongol, who pushed it far enough to fall of the opposite edge. The entire group came out of the newly formed cave, and realized where they were. "Hey, I remember this place!" Meru stated.

"We all do." Naruto pointed out. "And I remember something that is starting to get my blood boiling. Best move quickly. I don't want to go berserk from only a past memory, you know?"

Rose nodded, and they started walking. Kushina was a little confused. "What happened here?" She asked Sasuke, where Naruto could barely hear her.

"One word: Mappy." Sasuke replied. "Don't ask, and definitely not near Naruto. He's not exactly fond of the bastard."

Kushina nodded, leaving it at that. They quickly walked out of the area, and left through the main gate... which was still ruined. A few hours later, they reached the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, and navigated through it, then towards the Barrens, knowing where they were, before finally making their way to Fletz. They got there near sundown the next day. Realizing what time it was, they went towards the Inn, and got a few rooms. Rose and Naruto got their own room, while the others really just shared a room.

The next day, they went up to the castle, and the guard let them through without hesitation. When they reached the Castle Plaza, King Zior, Princess Lisa and Princess Emille were standing with the guards.

"Lord Zior." Kushina bowed slightly.

"Kushina... I am saddened to hear the news of your son losing the Moon Dagger after retrieving it." Zior stated. "However, I am more surprised at this moment due to what he had done to it before it was taken from him." Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lloyd stated.

"I wasn't entirely sure if it would stop him from using it to destroy its Signet counterpart. If he can't destroy the one in Aglis with it, then it worked. Unfortunately, it wasn't exactly at the exact point, so the power inside of it isn't really stable. It's really a combination of Chakra and Mana. There may be more Chakra than Mana, but I can't say whether the instability will work in our favor, or his. Right now, it's anyone's guess."

"The Zieg I know wasn't aware of the existence of Chakra."

"Winglies are not aware of it now, either... at least, until you explained it to me." Meru admitted.

Naruto nodded. "Still, it's debatable, so we need to get to Rogue as soon as possible. Aglis is near there."

Zior nodded. "As such, the Queen fury is prepared for your departure. Also, one named Claire came in at the time. Said she knew you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is she still in town?"

"Of course. In fact, she is in the castle right now." Just then someone entered the area. It was Claire Feld. "Dart? Haschel?"

"Mother."

"Claire."

"You still haven't earned the right to call me that Haschel." Claire pointed out. "If I may ask, why are you here?"

Naruto stepped towards her. "Needless to say, I was right about Zieg. Dart had confirmed it was his father's body, and I was right about him being possessed as well. He managed to escape with all 3 Moon objects. It will not be easy to get to him before the Moon Falls if we don't leave now."

Claire looked at Naruto and nodded. "I assume you have a plan in case it does?"

"That I do. Unfortunately, I know that some of the others wouldn't agree to it." Naruto stated. "Rose, I'll say this. It's down to Plan A, and Plan M. The other two are no longer feasible, the way things are going now." Rose simply sighed at that.

"You know I don't like Plan M."

"I don't either, but like Shika said. It has the highest rate of success... and survival. I have the appropriate amount of Chakra stored in a seal to use for it, so I can get out quicker, but then there is the problem of seeing if it is needed."

Rose shook her head. "Remember your promise."

"I haven't forgotten. I never will. But you have to realize that there is little to no other way to save both Shana and Zieg." Naruto stated, earning a small nod from Rose. Naruto then turned to Zior. "Your majesty?"

"Head into the basement. The Queen Fury is almost ready." Zior stated. "Please. You must stop their plans. No matter what. We're counting on all of you." The entire group nodded.

Dart then turned to his mother. "Mom, like I said before, head to Seles. If you want a sparring partner, Master Tazman, if he is there, might be able to give you a workout. He did teach me, after all."

Claire nodded. "I was planning on leaving tomorrow anyway. You better make it home young man."

Dart nodded, determination in his eyes. He looked at Naruto, who smirked. "We'll be waiting near the ship." Naruto said before going inside. The others followed him in, and found the deckhand.

"Hey! You're back!" She cried out. "The preparations are almost complete. Get aboard, because we're leaving as soon as we can."

Everyone didn't say anything but simply got on board the ship.

About 30 minutes later, Puler shouted. "Weigh anchor and set sail!" An anchor rose, and the Queen Fury started to move.

-several hours into the journey-

Kushina was sitting next to a sleeping Naruto and Rose. _'Lets see... Perhaps I could check in with Tsunade. I don't know why I didn't do this before. It could've helped.'_ She evened out her breath, closed her eyes, and felt a small detachment from her body. _'Shadow Projection Jutsu.'_

-A few minutes beforehand, Konohagakure-

It has been 3 months since Itachi had returned. Itachi had just gotten off of probation, and standing in the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Danzou in the room.

"Alright, Itachi. I have a question for you." Tsunade stated. "The fact that Akatsuki hasn't come looking for you means that they either haven't realized that you've left, or they think something else is wrong. Am I wrong?"

"They do not know that I have left, but they will find out soon enough. I was given 3 months leave the moment I had first heard about it. It has been 3 months since then. They will likely check in on my former partner Kisame, being unable to find me." Itachi stated. "I had found out, and left under the guise of being on leave."

"That is a risky tactic, Itachi. Why?" Danzou questioned.

"Because at the time I was not sure if the offer was genuine. Maito Gai was in the area, and had found me right after I had heard, and a few minutes later, Neji Hyuuga had appeared, and stated that all Konoha Shinobi were to say it is a genuine offer, and I would be allowed back. I have not died yet, so it is obvious that I have been pardoned."

Danzou nodded. "I have also noticed you have yet to ask why you were pardoned."

"With the documents that I heard were found, it was slightly obvious. There was no need to ask, because I probably had already known the reasoning." Itachi explained. "Though it was a different way, and I wish Sasuke had been told about it, but I doubt he even knows. Sasuke, Orochimaru and Naruto have all gone under Akatsuki's radar as of 3 months ago. I do not believe Naruto is dead, and I doubt Akatsuki thinks he is, either. The efforts of finding him didn't go well after his clash with Sasuke at the Valley of the End. We had all gotten a complete replay of that fight, and I must say I was impressed with the skills the two were fighting with. Naruto, though his skills are crude, was far more of a match for Sasuke, who was precise in his attacks. At that point, they were even, but if Naruto had gone any further than 2 tails, Sasuke would not have stood a chance."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Danzou questioned.

"Nothing and I do not think you would ask. However, I believe you would want to know that, aside from the Nibi Jinchuuriki, and Naruto, Akatsuki has known the location of all 9 Bijuu. Nibi had left the radar after a confrontation with Jiraiya, however, they did not know where she had gone."

"I see. Anything else you can say on the matter?"

"I may be outdated by 3 months, but that does not mean I have not been doing my own research. They only have the Gobi, but until Naruto returns they will not make any moves, unless the Kyuubi resurfaces elsewhere. It is unlikely that the Akatsuki will give up on Naruto without any physical proof that he is dead."

"Even if we showed a dead body?" Tsunade asked.

"They will know if it is a fake." Itachi stated. "Until they find the real corpse..." He was suddenly interrupted by his ring glowing. "It appears they are calling me. My leave is officially over."

"Answer it." Danzou stated.

"I do not wish to, as I have left that organization."

"Hmm... Do it, Itachi. I believe we can settle something once and for all." Tsunade stated.

"Hokage-sama?"

"That is an order."

"Yes ma'am." Itachi sat down, and went through a few handsigns slowly. "You may want to do these handsigns as well."

Danzou and Tsunade started going through the handsigns, too.

-Random Cave-

Itachi appeared as a hologram, as did everyone but one person.

"Itachi, what have you decided?" He stated.

"I have decided... 3 months ago." Itachi replied.

"And?"

"Hidan, I apologize for doing this." Itachi cleared his throat. "Pein... FUCK OFF YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" He released a breath. "If that is not enough for you simple minded fools..."

"Hold up!" A man with a scythe shouted. "Itachi, you just gained a bit of my respect. You finally snapped. And for that, I thank you, bastard."

"Hidan, you are a fool." A man with a face mask over his mouth stated. "Leader-sama?"

"Itachi, you do realize what you are doing?"

"I do, and it has already been done. The moment I found out, I was gone. And by the way, good luck without 2 of the rings. And by the way, there is no way you will ever find Naruto Uzumaki, or Yugito Nii. Dead or Alive. Until 3 years after Naruto Uzumaki went under your radar."

Two more holograms appeared near Itachi. "So... I see that 2 of the 3 brats back then are still alive to this day." One of them stated. It looked like Danzou. "Tell me boy, how many did you have to kill to figure out just how lost you really are?"

"You are nothing before a god. You are worthless."

"Heh... you've got nothing on me _boy_. And for the record, I'd like to see you try going for the Juubi. The Kyuubi is already dead."

"Then it will reform within a year."

"Not quite." a busty female hologram stated. It was Tsunade. "You see, there happens to be a way to prevent the rebirth of the Kyuubi, and it has already been done. Naruto Uzumaki has had his seal destroyed, the Kyuubi killed, and Naruto is still alive."

"That is where you are wrong, miss. The Bijuu cannot die."

"That would be the case... if it still had the consciousness in the area. Fact of the matter is, it isn't in the air, but in a small stone. One you will never find. No one aside from Naruto Uzumaki knows where it is at, and as such, no one can ever find it."

"You are bluffing. That cannot happen, and you know it."

"You are a fool for even thinking that it was possible." Danzou stated.

"I am a fool, yes... but not for your reasoning, Danzou." Tsunade stated. "The process is unknown, even to me, but all things considered, it IS possible, considering the one that had done just that. His entire existence is testament to the impossible. He is neck deep in insanity, but doesn't even care. I do not know how to get to him, but I do know that it is possible, all things considered. The proof is Naruto Uzumaki, confirmed by Jiraiya of the Sannin. The Kyuubi is not sealed, and he is completely healthy and alive. There are no traces of the Demonic Chakra of the Kyuubi _anywhere_."

"And you didn't think saying that before all of this would've been a good idea?"

"Not really. Telling them this, making it so that they know about it, means we've actually one-upped them. Unless we figure out _why_ they wanted the Bijuu in the first place, and can do it without the most powerful of the 9..."

Another figure, though it was faded out in shadows, formed. _"Tsunade of the Sannin?"_

All figures looked at the shadow. "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"_That is not your concern Nagato. And by the way, Konan? You're an idiot for targeting my son. I got the complete record of what happened in Whirlpool Country, and the fact that you survived that time, by not being there is a bonus. It means my second cousin is actually alive."_

"What do you mean?" One of the figures asked. "I have no family left!"

"_My aunt had a cousin, and she gave birth to you. Konan, you are an Uzumaki, as am I."_

"Impossible! The Uzumaki Clan was destroyed!" A hunch-back figure shouted. "I know this, because I was part of it!"

"_Sasori of the Red Sands... None of you seem to know what is going on with my son, who is here. The moment he finishes with the training he is going through, there is no Shinobi that will be able to match him. He is already climbing the ladder of ranks quickly. In terms of the Third Shinobi War, he has progressed much farther than even the famed Yellow Flash, and that is without the Hiraishin."_

"Who are you? How do you know so much?" Tsunade shouted.

"_Sensei, I'm hurt. Then again, the fact that you left on the day of my Supposed death, leaving my son to the wolves that is Konohagakure... Your godson."_

"No... My godson died that day!"

"_He is not dead... for he is standing right next to my physical body... okay he's sleeping right now, and someone else is cuddling up to him. You have no idea as to how powerful he has become... my son, Naruto Uzumaki."_

"No... KUSHINA?" Tsunade shouted.

"_Who else would openly lay claim as Naruto's mother? You of all people should know that, in his home, there is no one that would do that. I have half a mind to keep him from returning myself! You really do not want to test me sensei. I am NOT in the mood! Be glad that I don't pull him from the Shinobi program and keep him here, with his father's family, who would rather raze Konohagakure to the ground for what they did to him. Besides, we're likely to face off with a fucking God of Destruction. You don't want to piss me off even further."_

"Yeah... And?"

"_He's bound to do at least 3 times worse to this guy."_

"And the fact that he's up against a god means nothing to him?"

"_You expect anything less from an Uzumaki?"_

"Ah... Point. You really are his mother, aren't you?"

"_What was your first clue?"_

"Yeah... that's Kushina alright." Tsunade stated. "Itachi, we're done here. Kushina, he better be alive and standing after that fight."

"_You expect me to let him die before I've made up for the time I thought he was dead? If you do, you obviously forgot who I am."_

"Just making sure. The gaki's the only reason I came back, and if he dies, I'm gone."

"_He holds more people to Konoha than he realizes."_

"Gaki's more powerful than he realizes... and where are you?"

"_On a boat."_

"And where is the boat?"

"_A sea."_

"Which sea?"

"_Not named."_

"All seas are named."

"_Not this one. It is on the opposite side of a country as the Illisia Bay. There has been no name for it in the last 11,000 years."_

"Ok... that's enough Kushina. Everyone else: LATER BITCHES!" Tsunade dissipated.

"_Yeah... she still has her old spunk... as if she'd ever lose it."_ The shadow figure faded.

"Leader-sama?"

"Continue the search, Zetsu. Find him." Pein ordered. "We must find this Illisia Bay. It is the only clue we have of this."

"Leader-sama... Illisia bay is not on this entire planet, even beyond the Elemental Countries. I should know, as I have been everywhere possible. I have seen maps that no one knows of, I have been beyond the veil, and seen even more. Illisia Bay does not exist."

"Find any information you can on it. This is the only lead we have, though a possible false one, it does not appear to be so." Pein ordered.

Konan was silent. Everyone nodded, though Tobi had stayed silent. "Dismissed." Tobi jumped down next to Pein and Konan. "I know a bit of the Illisia Bay, but it is not accessible, even by going through the Space-time Continuum."

"What do you mean, Madara?" Pein questioned.

"Simply that. I know of the Illisia Bay, but not where it is, or how to get there. It is only by pure luck that I had run into someone from that area, but he had never shown where he was from. He had... given up on a way back to his home. However, what I do know is this. Illisia Bay is not of this planet. There are 2 Moons there, and that is why Zetsu will not be able to find them. It is impossible for him to find them, for they are not even on this planet."

"That is not a good sign. If the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is there, then there is no way we can get there at this point."

"I doubt he will stay for long. It's the Nibi Jinchuuriki that I'm worried about. She may be there as well. I need to find a way to get there." Madara continued. "I will look into it." he then warped out through the space-time continuum.

"Konan... what was that about your Second Cousin?"

"I... I don't know. But if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is family... then I don't know what I should do. Somehow, this entire disappearance act with the Kyuubi and Nibi Jinchuurikis are tearing the organization apart at the seams." Konan admitted. "Nagato, I don't think this is right anymore."

"I do not trust Madara. I know what he said is not entirely true. There is a way to get there. We just have to find out how they did, and do the same." Pein stated. "We talk of Family being the most important. You may not be able to go all out while capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

"I do not know if it is possible to even capture him anymore. An Uzumaki thrives on the Impossible. If he is a true Uzumaki... then he will know when we are coming for him. When we do, it _has_ to be in a place he hasn't been to 2 days beforehand. If we don't, he will leave the area as fast as he can. The Uzumaki Gut is legendary. I have it as well. I do not trust Madara in the slightest, for the same reason."

Pein nodded, realizing that Konan had a point. "And that is why I am truly suspicious of Madara myself. When you get a gut feeling about someone, you are never wrong. That is a problem on our end, as well."

They both left the room on foot.

-Boat-

Kushina had just opened her eyes. Haschel was walking up to her. "Kushina?"

"Yes, Haschel?"

"I would like to ask you a few questions. Would you mind?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Parents and their children." Haschel stated.

"Is this about your daughter?" She asked, earning a nod. She got up. "Alright then. Let's go to the crow's nest. It would likely be the best spot for us at the moment."

-5 days later-

Dart and the group were on a small boat, heading into Rogue. Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kushina were walking on the water.

The place looked absolutely worn down. Naruto looked at Haschel. "It doesn't do that good against hurricanes, does it?"

"Hurricanes don't strike around here. Besides, if damage is done, the abundance of wood is helpful in repairs. We have survived nearly 8,000 years here on Wood, and living off the land. We have kept ourselves closed off, much like the Winglies, to be honest." Haschel explained.

They came into a small area, while Naruto took that moment to walk up the side of the massive wooden building. Sasuke did the same. Kushina and Jiraiya just sighed.

XxX

Naruto and Sasuke spotted the Mayor of the small village. He was in a leopard skin toga. (A/N: Easiest description.) Naruto spoke up first. "Where is the one in charge?" The man was slightly started, and got into a fighting stance that Naruto recognized. "Well, it looks like we're in the right place. The others are probably getting off the boat."

"What do you mean? What others?" The man stated, still in stance.

Just then Haschel and the group entered the room through a ladder to a lower level. "Hello there." He stated, drawing the man's attention. "Haschel?"

"Hey!" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto, I see you found the mayor before we could get here."

"You know these two?" the mayor asked.

"Of course. They are with me."

The mayor nodded and relaxed his stance. "Am I to assume your journey is over?"

"Yes and No." Haschel admitted. "Yes, in the fact that I have found Clarice... No in the fact Journey is not over. It is nearing the final stages, though."

"You picked up another one, didn't you?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter." Haschel admitted. "I was... drafted, in a sense. If I didn't, I would die nearly instantly."

The mayor sighed. "I see. And Clarice?"

"Not returning. She has family on the mainland, and cannot return at the moment. Besides, with the current threat, I must take some kind of action." Haschel admitted. "She has reason not to return, and no reason to return. She is not fond of the traditions here, anyway."

"I know she doesn't... and I was hoping to get rid of the traditions myself. Some don't really like it here."

Haschel nodded, before looking at Naruto. "So..."

"From what I can sense, there is a powerful magical source underneath the sea nearby." Naruto stated. "I'd bet nearly anything that what I'm picking up is Aglis itself, or at least someone that's there."

"You can sense it?" Sasuke asked, somewhat surprised.

"Aglis isn't called the Magical City for no reason, you know? It's actually a major source of Mana, similar to the Bijuu, which are basically a mass of solidified Chakra, put into small, weak, baby demons." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Head up to the platform. You may be able to pinpoint it from there." The mayor stated.

Haschel nodded. "Follow me, please." he walked out of the area, and jumped down to the ground. Everyone else did the same, though Miranda was caught by Dart, instead of the ground. She blushed a bit, before getting away from him quickly.

They quickly caught up with the others, while Haschel led them to a platform with part of the deck missing. The ones there noticed the new company, and left quickly. Naruto immediately noticed the small spire in the distance. _'Given the distance of the spire, the center of the power I'm sensing... Oh my god. That's the top most part of it.'_ He thought.

"Naruto, can you..."

"Right underneath that spire." Naruto stated, pointing at the rocks coming out of the sea.

"That was quick."

"I realize that the spire held a small amount of energy, and there is a much larger amount just below it, and they are connected. That right there is the top of Aglis, if I'm not mistaken." Naruto explained.

"So... how do you propose we get in there?"

"I can't Teleport us in there, so they have to..." Naruto paused, feeling something. "Something's up. And for some reason... I think it's in our favor." There were a few small quakes, before a small chasm appeared in the sea, leading directly to Aglis. "Apparently it is." He looked at the others, before jumping down to the sea below, and rolling on the sea surface. Sasuke did the same, while Kushina simply dived in, and came out in the small path. Naruto then jumped in from the side, and landed next to her, Sasuke right next to him. They soon realized that Jiraiya wasn't going to do the same, so they walked down the chasm, into a small door. They waited there for the others, who took another 30 minutes.

XxX

Once everyone was in, the door was locked. "So much for inviting us in to help." Dart was slightly annoyed.

Naruto couldn't rely on his Mana senses here, and he realized it. "Alright, lets find out whoever is here. I know there's at least one person here, because they opened it up." They started to walk around,while Meru had her hammer out.

Good thing she did, because she was sending beings off the catwalk for getting too close. Naruto cut them in half if they got too close to him or Rose, who did the same. Sasuke took out a few, while Miranda let loose a few exploding arrows, onto the ones when she got bored, mainly for target practice.

It wasn't long before they reached an area with technology that didn't look right.

Naruto went up to a small console, his face curious. "Naruto, we have to..."

"I know... however, I think we can call them here." Naruto was going over each and every button on the console, while filing away some information for later. He then found a small red button. "Oh, a Red button!" He said, like a curious kid.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" A male, but panicked voice shouted, startling most of them. Naruto was the only one not startled.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself." Naruto stated, before looking at him. "Red buttons never mean anything good."

"You... Okay, you're good. That button is off limits. It will overload everything in the Signet Chamber, thus destroying the Signet Sphere." The man said, landing next to Naruto. "My name is Savan."

Naruto nodded. "I take it you let us in, and then blocked our exit, for a reason?"

"Yes. I needed the help of the Dragoons. It was to make a weapon that could possibly combat the God of Destruction."

"Do you think it can compare to a 150 foot diameter Meggido, compressed into a small 3 inch diameter sphere suddenly going unstable?"

"Who could pull something like that off?" Savan questioned.

"I can, and have done so. It's my last resort, though quickly turning into the only way to beat the damn bastard." Naruto admitted.

"I need the help of the Dragoons to make it, because even the power of Aglis cannot create what is needed." Naruto looked at the Dragoons, who nodded one by one.

"Then please, follow me."

Everyone did, though Naruto stayed behind, trying to examine everything. Savan noticed this, and called out to him. "Are you coming?"

Naruto looked at him, before running after them. "Sorry. I got caught up in the equipment. It's quite interesting."

Savan raised an eyebrow. "Most beings your age would call it boring and a waste of time."

"I think you'll find I'm different than most. Besides... This may a good way to get me back to my own home." Naruto stated.

"And why couldn't you just go there yourself?"

"Because it's in another dimension." Naruto stated. Jiraiya heard this.

"If we had enough Mana to power it, and the coordinates, then it would be possible to branch dimensions." Savan pointed out. "But unless you do, I doubt you can do much about it."

"How about enough to send at least 100 Winglies to another dimension?" Naruto questioned.

"Not even Aglis would be able to send that many at once. At most, 70 on its own, however, it will take at least a month to recharge every power source here."

Naruto sighed. "Damn... is it possible to use a separate energy source? One that is not from Aglis?"

"I don't know. It could be. Why?"

"Then I might have enough to do so. I've got probably 5 times the amount of Mana this place is emanating in Chakra. I could also regenerate it in a day, 2 at most." Naruto admitted. "Would that be enough?"

"Easily. But how can you have that much energy inside of you?"

"I've had that much since I was born. My body just suppresses it on instinct. I keep it as low as I need to, to be honest." Naruto explained. "I tend to measure my Chakra levels by tails. 1 tail goes up to 11%. 2 tails is 11-22%. 3 is 22-33, 4 tails is 33-44 and so on. 9 tails goes up to 99%. If I'm full on Chakra, I'd say it was at the peak."

"Where is it now?" Savan asked.

"5 times this place... which is 7 tails." Naruto admitted.

"Wait... I thought you were talking maximum levels is 5 times that much."

"Nope current levels, unsuppressed." Naruto stated.

"You could send up to 300 through here, but you'd have to redirect the energy flow to the Signet chamber, and add in your own before doing so. That is, unless I have my math wrong, 4 tails. 39%."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. "So... how do you configure everything here to do so?"

"I could give you my guide if you want to study for it. It may be boring but..."

"You got it on you now?" Naruto asked. "I've got a lot to go through already, boring or not, but I know this is something I really need to understand."

Savan took out a large tome. "This hold everything I've compiled about the technology here, and the sources of Mana and other energies, most of which are completely unknown."

"You have anything on a combination of Physical and Spiritual energies?"

"Of course. Then again, I don't really have any names for them, but..."

"I just gave of the description of Chakra, simplified." Naruto stated. "You see, Chakra is the combination of the physical energy in all of the cells in the body, and Spiritual Energy, gained through experience and training. However, the name is different due to species. Chakra is one way to put it. Youki is the demonic version, used elsewhere. There are bound to be more, to be honest. However, it is those 3 that I am most familiar with."

Savan nodded. "It also has the instructions you'll need for the place, should I not be around when you need to use it. Keep it safe."

Naruto took it up to Jiraiya. "Seal this on your body, Jiraiya."

"Why?"

"In a way, this is our ticket home." Naruto stated. He looked at it, and nodded, before sealing it right over his heart.

They made it to another area, though Naruto tensed up. "We need to hurry. Zieg has just entered my range." Everyone looked at him.

"Can you hold him off?" Rose asked.

"I can try. Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Fox and Snake working together."

"We'll be able to hold him off for now. But try to make it as soon as you can. He'll eventually get pat us." The Dragoons nodded, though Kushina wasn't pleased one bit. "Mom, don't worry about me. I'll live." Naruto turned away for a bit. "Sasuke, transform and grab my shoulder."

Sasuke did just that, as did Naruto. Savan was surprised at the transformation, before they teleported with a Wingly spell. "He is a Wingly?"

"Half-Wingly. His father's side." Kushina said, her voice low. "Rose... Why did you send him out there? It's suicide!"

"So is his plan to stop him. And yet it has the best chance of success and survival." Rose stated. "This... is nothing compared to that. There's nothing we can do about it. You know that as well as I do. It'll buy us some time. I don't like it, and I know you don't. But regardless, it's necessary. Besides, if he dies, all bets are off, and Zieg _will_ die. There is no question about that."

They walked into another room, across a bridge, and found 7 portals of different colors. "I'm assuming the colors say which Dragoon goes where?" Kushina asked, earning a nod from Savan.

Savan then muttered something under his breath, though Jiraiya could make it out. "Paddan sa dryh oui." Jiraiya made a mental note to ask about that later, as he didn't understand it. _'Naruto might though.'_

"Fryd tu oui sayh?" A voice stated. Savan, turned to the voice, and found a small shadow.

"Fru yan oui?" Savan asked.

"E ys _Kurama_. So rucd zicd mavd." The voice stated. Kushina noted it had said Kurama, but couldn't make out the language.

Savan looked around. "Fryd yan oui cyoehk?"

"_Al Bhed_ ec hud so hydeja duhkia. _Naruto_ yht e lyh ihtancdyht _Al Bhed._ Ihtancdyht?" The voice questioned. Savan nodded. "Poa." The small shadow vanished as if nothing were there.

"What was that?"

"A language I came across once." Savan stated. "I did not think I would encounter it here. It is not native to Endiness."

"Neither are we." Jiraiya pointed out. "Now what did it say about Naruto?"

"Just that he could understand Al Bhed, like whoever that was. That Kurama." This caught both of their attentions. "Apparently they both understand it. But how did they know I would understand?"

"Is that the same language you mumbled out earlier?" Jiraiya asked.

"You heard that, didn't you?"

"My ears do more than frame my face. Now what did it mean?"

Savan sighed. "Al Bhed is not really a language. It is more of an English language Cipher. The ones that use it frequently are called Al Bhed, and the language was named after them. They are not native to this world, as they, last I heard, reside in a place known as Spira. I have never seen this Spira, but for some reason, I do believe it exists."

"Our presence here kind of attributes to that fact." Kushina pointed out. "So, mind teaching us this language?"

"If I survive the next coming, then I don't see why not." Savan replied. "However, if I do not survive, then I cannot. You will have to ask the one called Naruto. Kurama had called him his host, I think. The sentences were different, but I can tell that there is a connection between them."

Kushina remembered something that Naruto said earlier. _'Wait... that means...'_ "Jiraiya, I think we'll have to let Naruto know of this." Jiraiya was about to reply, before he looked out. "Shit, he's drawn on 2 tails."

Just then, the Dragoons all appeared. "Okay, is everyone ready for this?" Dart asked.

Jiraiya looked a little down. "Naruto's pushing himself, but..." Naruto came in with Sasuke, who was battered up. "Zieg got past us... He's got control of a giant squid, now."

"The Kraken... We must hurry." Savan stated. "If we don't act soon, he will destroy the Signet Sphere." The Dragoons nodded, though Rose looked at Naruto with worry. "Don't worry, I'm fine. He's a tough fighter, but I've got the stamina. Sasuke's I'm worried about." Rose nodded.

"You coming?"

"No... Sasuke needs to rest. Someone has to guard him." Naruto stated. "Deal with the squid. I'll take care of things here."

In the end, fighting the Kraken was a lot easier than in the game. Rose pulled off moves that, from her earlier style of fighting, seemed new and unused. Dart went Dragoon off the bat, and cast Flameshot once, before trying out the multi-shot fire spell that Naruto used.

It was quite easy, and Lloyd did the same with Arcane, non-element, magic.

After which, Jiraiya summoned a Giant Toad, Gamahiro, and launched a Fire Jutsu into a stream of Toad Oil, thus frying the Kraken to a crisp. Meru then went Dragoon and bust the thing open with her hammer.

A shattering noise could be found, and they looked at the Signet Sphere... at least what was left of it. Savan locked them out of the room, telling them to go on ahead, and use the portal to get to Zenebatos.

They found Naruto, who had 2 Kage Bunshin with Sasuke in the control room. Rose nearly grabbed him, but he grabbed her wrist. "We have to..."

"I know. The power core has just gone slightly unstable. I'm doing what I can to stabilize it again, but my Chakra is not exactly compatible. It's too smooth for the place. We need a more Natural Source." Naruto stated.

"Why?"

"Because this place has everything that we need to get back home. I'm not going to let it be destroyed just yet." Naruto stated.

"What about Nature Chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto' eyes widened. "That should help. You got any to spare?"

"I can try." Jiraiya had been trying to calm himself for a long time, so he could do so on his own, and had only recently succeeded. He directed it to the Power Core Naruto had said went unstable. Naruto looked at Meru, who was next to Sasuke. "Meru, we could use some Wingly Magic here."

She looked at him. "But what about..."

"Sasuke will be fine. He's not ready to die yet." Naruto cut her off. She was hesitant, but did as asked, and started channeling her Mana into the same Power Core Jiraiya and Naruto were near, and trying to stabilize.

Naruto had increased his Chakra output, and filled up the Power Core. After 9 minutes of this, he stopped channeling his Chakra, realizing it was stable. He looked at the others, feeling the exhaustion set in. "Heh... Thanks..." He passed out then and there. Rose was right next to him, while Jiraiya and Meru were breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Haschel asked.

"Yeah... I was starting to lose control over Hermit Mode."

"Wait, I thought you could only do that with Fukasaku and Shima." Kushina pointed out.

"I've been working on it while I was here. It's still hard for me to control for long periods of time, as I have not mastered it yet. In fact, I never truly mastered it. Only recently have I been trying to truly master it like I should have years ago. It's not easy, let me tell you."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Kushina stated. "Rose?"

"He's exhausted. We should rest up. He's the one with the plan, after all." Rose replied.

Dart simply nodded. "We're more than a team. We're a family. We don't leave others behind."

"Right." Everyone said, except Rose, who was propping Naruto up next to a wall, Meru, who was doing the same with Sasuke, and Sasuke, who was unconscious.

Everyone found a place to rest up, and passed out, Lloyd included.

00000x00000

Alright, Plan M is bat shit insane. That I can say with certainty.

However, there are a few areas that I wish I went into more detail with, but I've been reaching my limit for this chapter.

As for Rose's "New Moves", those are really just things Naruto would likely do in Canon. And she hasn't realized it yet.

She's taken on more of him than she knows.

As for Kushina... Yes, she did have that the entire time. Why didn't she use it beforehand?

Well, I don't know. It's anyone's guess.

And yes, that was the Kyuubi in the shadow. Why did he use that now, instead of earlier? How did he even know that Savan was talking in Al Bhed?

Anyway, Zenebatos isn't really going to be that epic. It's a Law city, after all. Mayfil, on the other hand... I've got big plans for _that_. What are they?

… Go on, guess!

Later!


	16. End game

Alright, there is a lot going on in my head. I've had to go into a type of mindscape, make another version of me, and have it blow my head off to get rid of the headaches I've been getting.

A Triple Barrel Shotgun does wonders like that.

Anyway, I've been doing what I can for a while, and I figure I might as well answer some questions. Drop a review for questions about this story, or my others, if you read them already.

**Chapter 15**

Everyone, Naruto included, just walked out from a teleporter. The area was old, but still had a lot of smaller beings there, on floating circular platforms of wood.

"So, this is Zenebatos, eh?" Naruto mused. "We're to the North-Northeast of Vellweb." He walked to the edge and used Chakra to enhance his sight. "Yeah... That would be it."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at this. "What is it?"

Naruto pointed out and down, before looking at everyone else. "That is the exact direction of Vellweb. Or rather, the ruins of Vellweb. I can see the 7 Dragons' Tower, but only if I use Chakra to enhance my sight. Seriously, I'm beginning to love the fact that my Control has skyrocketed."

"WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." A small being came up to them. "ZENEBATOS IS UNDER MARTIAL LAW. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE. LEAVE NOW." It then flew off.

Naruto narrowed his eyes somewhat. "That is not a good thing." He looked towards a floating building in the distance. "The Signet Sphere is over there, but I don't think it would be a good idea to fly over there. If Zieg is already over there, then we'd have to fight him to stop him. Using the Dragoon Forms will only lead to us getting tired faster."

Everyone nodded at that, knowing he spoke the truth. "You're right." Rose pointed out. "We should find a way to do things here. This is the Law City, though. I don't see how we can get around easily. Especially when most of us are not Winglies."

Everyone else nodding in agreement. "What do you think we should do?" Miranda asked, looking at Dart.

Naruto hummed for a bit. "We'll have to find our way around, and figure out how to get to the Signet Sphere without flying."

Naruto then jumped to the roof of the building they came out of. At that point, a flying manta-ray-like being flew into the area. He stopped at a corner. Naruto looked at it, and then at the being nearby. Everyone else was looking at the Flying fish.

"Greeting everyone! Savan had sent me here to be your wings." The fish spoke.

Naruto didn't even look at it, but spoke anyway. "Savan told me that he would give us wings, but this is ridiculous."

"You are Naruto Namikaze, correct?" He nodded, still not looking. "As long as you are alive, so shall I. I was keyed in to your Genetic Signature. If you die, I shall perish. I can still be injured, but I will never perish until you do. This guarantee was made for Rose, by Savan. He knows of Plan M. The whole thing."

Everyone was shocked, because Naruto hadn't even told them, aside from Rose. She was shocked that he already knew. "How much of it does he know?"

"He gave me what the plan was, or rather the basic parts of it. I am uncertain of the actual survival rates, and he does not seem to believe it will work."

"He doesn't know who I am, or what I am truly capable of. No one does. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I am sorry, but it is the truth of the matter." the fish stated. "Oh, I have forgotten my manners. My name is Coolon."

Naruto shook his head. "Stick around. If we leave to go to Mayfil, I suggest you head there as fast as you can. For now, we have to stop Zieg. Everything is riding on us."

Everyone sighed. "You don't have to do this alone, Naruto. And what's this about Plan M not being a survivable chance?" Dart questioned.

"For anyone else, they wouldn't stand a chance." Jiraiya stated. "But for him? Logic just doesn't apply. The Laws of Physics? They go out the window. If it is an impossible task, send him to do it. Just tell him the task, but not how it should be done. He will get it done."

"That's the curse of an Uzumaki. We were always famous for 3 things. Fuuinjutsu, our Gut, and the fact that we defy all Logic. Using Logic to explain us is probably the only impossible thing for us." Kushina admitted. "Now what is the particular plan?" she questioned.

"Rose already knows. Of all people, she should. Coolon, if the Signet Sphere here is destroyed... I want you to take Kushina and Jiraiya to the Wingly forest in Millie Seseau. Then meet us at Mayfil."

"What are you..." Jiraiya started.

"If we don't stop him here or at Mayfil, the Moon will Fall. If that happens, then this is more of a job for us. You two are the only ones that can't fly on your own. If something happens, then we will not be able to do much to get you out of there." Naruto explained. "Besides, the Namikaze Clan needs to know the current Laws in the Elemental Nations. Who better than Konohagakure's best spymaster and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki?" He ended that off with a small smile that everyone saw.

Kushina was somewhat appalled. "I'm not leaving you to do this alone, Naruto."

"You may be good, but you're not THAT good." Jiraiya pointed out.

"No matter what crazy, insane, and impossible things happen to me, I'll find a way to survive." Naruto looked at them all with his fox grin. "The Blood of an Uzumaki flows inside of me. The Wingly blood as well. I _will_ make it back." His eyes had 3 golden fires inside the pupils.

Kushina was surprised at that. "I... I understand." Her head went down.

"Kushina, what are you saying? You're not really going to..."

"Jiraiya, stop." She told him. "There is nothing that will change his mind. It's not because of him being an Uzumaki. That look is something that Minato only showed me once. There's nothing even I can do to stop him." Jiraiya was shellshocked.

"What do you..."

"Just drop it. If it comes down to it, we'll explain it to the Winglies." She told him. Everyone was wondering what was going on, but stayed quiet. Naruto walked up to the being nearby. "I AM GUIDE LAPTO 00. THE LAW FORBIDS NON-WINGLIES FROM ACCESSING THE SIGNET SPHERE. THUS THIS FLYING DISK CANNOT BE USED."

Naruto heard this, as did the others who used the Portal to get up there. "Looks like the way to the Signet Sphere without going Dragoon is right here." Dart pointed out. Naruto nodded at that.

"WINGLY ARTICLE 703. THE LAW PROHIBITS NON-WINGLIES FROM GOING TO THE SIGNET SPHERE."

"I'm a Wingly!" Meru shouted.

"WINGLY PRESENCE NOT DETECTED. WINGLY MAGIC NOT RECOGNIZED."

"Hey! What do you mean?" Meru shouted, before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Meru, calm down. Getting angry will only make things worse." He then turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I think I should travel the area on my own. This place is completely dependent on the laws. As such, I figure that if we alter some of the laws..."

"We could make so that we could go to the Signet Sphere. Not bad, Gaki."

"But how do you plan on doing that?" Rose asked, somewhat calmly.

"I wish to know, as well." Kongol added.

"It is quite the surprise for you to say that, Naruto." Albert pointed out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well... That's one of the reasons why. We may not know how its done, but I know that the words 'Wingly Article 703' is a key to this. When I find out where I can go to change that particular law, we can go there."

"Simply amazing." Kushina stated. "Only you could think about that being the case. But answer me this: How do you plan on finding out how everything works?" Naruto just grinned, and made the Handsign for one Jutsu they all knew. "Like this. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 50 clones were made and scattered. "For now, we sit. I had them map out the area, and figure out anything they could."

They all sighed, but Meru was getting impatient quickly. "What are we still waiting for?" She questioned. It had only been 10 minutes.

Naruto looked at her. "I've got most of the place mapped out. There are security guards everywhere. If they even come close to touching you, they will send us to a prison. The prison walls can stand up to an Oodama Rasengan, and not even be scratched. There seems to be only one cell, too."

"How many are left?" Dart questioned.

"7 of them... Now 6. One just dispelled." He looked out there. "I know exactly where to go now. The Process as well." Naruto made another Kage Bunshin and it dispelled. He then got up and jumped down. "I'll go finish the process. The First step is the Legislation Center. Stick around here and figure out if there's a Law preventing the Teleporter from sending us to Mayfil. Just in case." He ran further into the city, causing Rose, Jiraiya and Kushina to shake their heads.

"How long do you think it will take?" Rose asked.

"I'll give him 4 minutes. Depending on the steps." Jiraiya answered.

-with Naruto-

Naruto met up with a Kage Bunshin, who handed him the Production License. "Here it is Boss. Law Factory is up next. I'll leave it to you." Naruto grabbed it, and nodded. The Kage Bunshin Dispelled. All other Kage Bunshin dispelled afterwards. He got a slight headache, but shook it off. He jumped to another platform nearby, and ran into a shop.

"WINGLY CODE ARTICLE 339. USAGE OF SHOPS BY NON-WINGLIES IS NOT PROHIBITED."

Naruto nodded at that, and found what it was selling. "This is really good." He said, referring to the armors. He could tell they were unique. "Kongol might like the axe, as well."

"Two copies of Red DG Armor, Jade DG Armor, Dark DG Armor, and Blue DG Armor, along with one Great Axe, please." Naruto stated.

"THAT WILL BE 6800 GOLD PIECES."

Naruto handed the gold. "ANYTHING ELSE?" The Lapto asked.

Naruto then bought a few Mind Purifiers, Body Purifiers, and 10 Sun Rhapsodies. "ANYTHING ELSE?"

"No thank you." He then walked off, and snuck his way up to the right Portal that would get him to where he needed to be. He made it there without being caught once. _'The security guards only have designated areas they can capture fugitives. Don't step on those areas, then you will not be caught.'_ He thought. _'Good thing my Clones had already found out everything about the area, including patrols. It'll help me sneak through.'_

He used the Teleporter and ended up in the Law Factory, where there was a Lapto. Naruto knew this one as Factory Lapto 64 from his clones. "I have a Law Production License." He handed it to the Lapto. The Lapto spoke. "UNDERSTOOD. LAUNCHING OF THE LAW IS REQUIRED FOR THE ENFORCEMENT OF THE LAW. LAW LAUNCHING LICENSE IS ISSUED. TAKE THIS TO THE LAW LAUNCHER." He was handed the Launching License, and nodded, before leaving to the center of the area.

He went to the last area, and Made a Kage Bunshin to go towards the others and let them know about the items he bought.

-with the others-

Everyone was slightly worried about Naruto, Rose more than the others, but Jiraiya, barely at all. "What's taking him so long? It shouldn't be that long for him to get back." Kushina pointed out.

"The process may be harder than we think. Or he got captured." Albert suggested. Just before Rose could retort, Naruto landed nearby. "Or not."

"I'm guessing I worried everyone without letting you guys know, huh?" He asked. "Don't worry, Boss is on the final step already. He won't be captured. Not that easily. The security guards may be about Mid-Chuunin in speed, but they got nothing on Boss."

"Kage Bunshin?" Rose questioned, her voice low.

"Sorry, Rose, but yeah. There was another reason he made me though. There's a shop we can use. He already bought a few things. One Axe for Kongol." Kongol looked at the Kage Bunshin.

"Where is Axe?"

"With boss. It's sealed in a scroll. There are also armors there that you may want to see. Boss was surprised when he saw them there. They're Dragoon Armors. One for the Red Eye Dragoon, Jade Dragoon, Black Burst Dragoon, and Blue Sea Dragoon. Boss plans on learning how to use a forge after all this. He bought 2 sets of each for that purpose. The offer was too good to pass up."

"How much are they?" Albert asked.

"800 gold each, actually. Quite cheap, if you ask me." Naruto shrugged.

"Are you sure they are Dragoon Armors?"

"Red DG Armor does. That's for sure. Completely immune to Fire. Jade DG Armor Boss used a Wind Spell on. It simply went around it, not touching it at all. I believe it only works for the Element the Dragoon is based off of. Black Burst is Dark, and Blue is Water." Everyone was a little surprised, but then again, this was Naruto they were talking to. Clone or not. "Well, I was just supposed to let you know." He gave directions to the shop. "If you want a set, go ahead and get one. Dart. Rose. Albert. Meru. I would suggest you get your respective Armors. I don't think they will work with the others. And those are the only four they have here."

Haschel, Kongol, and Miranda were a little down... except Miranda. She was also slightly ticked off. Kushina and Jiraiya shook their head, before the Clone dispelled.

Rose got up and walked over to the portal. "I'm going to the shop. Anyone want to come with?" Dart, Albert, Meru and Kushina got up and walked with her to the shop.

"Kushina, why did you buy the Blue DG armor?" Rose questioned.

Kushina released a smoke bomb. When the smoke disappeared, the Blue DG armor she had bought for herself was on her body. "I may not Have wings, but it will help out quite a bit for a while. It's quite form fitting, too."

"I'd ask if you could use some kind of seal to change this one to look like my usual outfit, but..."

"Sure." Kushina already had the Dark DG Armor in hand, a bottle of Ink in hand.

"How does she always do that?" Dart asked.

"Ninja thing. You wouldn't be able to do so that easily." Kushina said, continuing on the seal. Once she finished she handed the armor to Rose. "Just charge your Mana into the seal. It'll fit your body, and change form to whatever you want it to be."

"Think you can do mine, too?"

Kushina already had Meru's Blue DG armor and was working on it when she finished the question. "Done." She tossed it to Meru. Her wings appeared, and the suit changed to her usual dancing outfit. "Sweet!"

"Dart?" Kushina asked, pulling on her own clothing over the armor, and testing the mobility. It didn't restrict her movements at all. In fact, it _enhanced_ them, to her surprise.

"No thanks. I'll put this on when we get back to the others." They walked back, and Dart went into the Teleporter room, to put his armor on, while the others waited. When he came back out, Naruto was just arriving. Meru looked at Dart. "Looking good."

Sasuke glared slightly at Dart, who shook his head. "It's not about looking Good, Meru."

"Besides, isn't Sasuke your boyfriend?" Haschel added.

Meru looked away slightly and blushed. Sasuke did the same, forgetting the earlier comment.

"Alright, it should be ready." Naruto stated. "Did you find out about a Law prohibiting the Teleporter being used to go to Mayfil?"

Meru nodded. "It's Wingly Code Article 410. I thought you would've found that out elsewhere."

Naruto shook his head, made a clone, which then ran off. He then tossed a few talismans around. Everyone caught one, sans Rose. "What are these for?"

"Safety Precaution." Naruto stated. "In case Zieg has already managed to take control of the 3 Judges: Selebus, Vector and Kubila. If anything, I wouldn't put it past him to do so. At this point, nothing is out of the box regarding his actions."

Everyone nodded. "Wait, why didn't Rose get one?" Dart questioned. Everyone looked at her, as she was putting a Hairband in her hair.

"That hairband is why." Naruto stated.

"What's so special about it?"

"It was a gift from Kanzas. One of the only ones he's ever given. It provides the same effect as a Talisman. I should know. Korallo helped make the damn thing." Naruto explained. "That thing was a bitch to get right." Just then, a small black... thing appeared next to Guide Lapto 00. "WINGLY CODE ARTICLE 703 HAS BEEN REVISED. NON-WINGLIES ARE NOT PROHIBITED FROM ACCESSING THE SIGNET SPHERE."

Naruto nodded at that. "Dart, I see you got some new armor."

"Thank your clone."

Naruto sweatdropped, but didn't comment. "Alright, is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. Naruto walked up to the Lapto. "We'd like to go to the Signet Sphere."

"UNDERSTOOD. STAND ON THE FLYING DISC AND IT WILL TAKE YOU THERE." Naruto looked at the others, and they did just that. Meru was on Kongol's left shoulder, Kushina on the right shoulder. Rose was on Naruto's back, piggyback style. "You bought the armor too, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Mom added the seal?"

"Yup!" Kushina responded.

"That explains the drop in weight. Lighter Armor, same look. I like it."

"Watch it. I may be over 11,000 years old, but I'm still a woman, and I don't..."

"Like your weight being mentioned. Got it." Naruto finished for her. "Don't worry, it wasn't you I was commenting on the weight of. It was the armor, knowing that you couldn't have gained or lost that much weight that quickly. If it could happen, I'm sure that either Ino or Sakura would've tried it already. At least they would have before I left. Now, I'm only really worried about Ino doing that."

Everyone chuckled at that, even Rose and Sasuke.

They ended up at the bottom of the Great Court. They walked around the corner, up the stairs, and found themselves in a much larger hall.

"GUILTY. GUILTY. GUILTY." Several Lapto's started chanting as they floated down on discs.

Another larger Lapto came down with them. "MY NAME IS NOMOS. I AM THE JUSTICE. MY WORD IS THE ONLY TRUTH."

Dart ran up to Nomos. "We are here to protect the Signet Sphere! Please, let us pass!"

"ACCUSED DART, ROSE, MIRANDA, HASCHEL, ALBERT, MERU, KONGOL, KUSHINA, JIRAIYA, NARUTO AND SASUKE." Nomos spoke.

Rose was fingering her blade. "It seems you know we are here for the Signet Sphere. And yet you are trying to intervene. Why?" She had a bad feeling right now.

Naruto then spoke. "It wasn't the 3 I mentioned earlier he went after..." This earned everyone else's attention.

"ACCUSATION: THE WILL OF SOA..."

Naruto instantly unsheathed Dragon horn and pointed it at Nomos. "It was Nomos he took control of. Get ready!"

"THUS THE DEATH PENALTY IS SENTENCED! COME OUT WINGED EXECUTIONERS! VECTOR! SELEBUS! KUBILA! START THE EXECUTION!"

Three beings landed in the area, 2 of which were floating slightly. Vector was on the ground, one blade in hand. Kubila had 2 black wings, and a scythe to match. Selebus had 4 White feathered wings, and wore a similar outfit to Kubila. Both of them had on just enough to cover everything, but still left nothing to the imagination. (Look them up if you wish to see actual pictures)

Naruto was in thought considering what he had found out about them. _'Kubila is like the Grim Reaper. She doesn't cause instant death often, but it can happen. Be careful of her scythe. Selebus is a healer. Strong magically, but weak on most defenses. Vector has the lowest resistance to Magic out of the three of them, but is strongest Physically.'_

"I got it. Miranda, can you summon your Dragon? It may help out immensely."

"Only twice. You think I should?" Miranda asked, an arrow notched.

"Yeah. I found out a lot about these guys while mapping out the area. They're all Dark element. Selebus can heal the other two, Kubila is basically a smaller version of the Shinigami where I'm from. Vector is a strategist, and a physical powerhouse."

"Right!" Everyone replied.

Then they went to work. Naruto and Meru took out Selebus first. Meru hit Selebus from the front while Naruto got behind her and cut off her head and launching a few fireballs towards the pieces. "That was easy." Naruto stated. A Silver colored dragon then appeared. It looked similar to a space ship (my own opinion) with a pair of cannons in the front. A lot of energy was charged quickly around the two prongs, and fired a beam right at Vector, and he exploded after being pierced by the beam.

Everyone looked at Miranda, who was right above the Dragon in Dragoon form. "What?"

"That's just cruel." Meru commented.

"Really badass, though." Naruto added.

"Point." Rose had just stabbed Kubila, who was all that was left.

Nomos watched the fight from afar. _'They cannot be this powerful! The Dragon I can see, but the others... I was told wrong.'_

Dart went Dragoon, charged his Sword with his Dragoon Energy and cut off an arm. Miranda released an arrow as the White Silver Dragon left the scene in a small glow. It hit right between the eyes.

Kushina stabbed Kubila in the right lung.

Kongol cut off both wings with his Great Axe, which Naruto handed him before the fight. Albert struck from behind straight into the heart. "You will still die..." Kubila gasped, before pointing at Naruto, who was surrounded by a deathlike energy. He couldn't escape at that point, and Kubila fell to the ground, lifeless.

Everyone was looking at Naruto who just stood there, rubbing his pinky in his ear. "I must have been hearing things. I could've sworn he said I was gonna die." Everyone sweatdropped. Naruto walked to Kubila's corpse. "Sorry dude. I'm not gonna die until I accomplish my dream. That is absolute." He kicked the corpse over the edge of the walkway and he fell. "Let's go. I just picked up Zieg's Mana. He's learned to keep it hidden." He ran ahead, and the others followed.

They reached an area which was supposed to hold the Signet Sphere.

"Ah... Dragoons. I bet you're wondering how I got here before you did."

"With me, you'd lose that bet, Melbu." Naruto state, his voice cold. "You are a fool to think I didn't know you could fly. One of the reasons why I had the others wait at the way to the Great Court. So they didn't tire themselves out."

"Heh. Too bad for you. The Moon Mirror and Moon Dagger have been drained, and their respective spheres destroyed. Do not think I didn't know about the change in the Moon Dagger, boy. The Energy signature may be unknown, but I am more of a sensor than you would think." Zieg stated.

Naruto growled and jumped, before being blasted back... that is, before he went poof. Naruto then ended up behind Zieg, a single hand outstretched. Zieg then teleported out of the way. "You are more a fool than I first thought." He teleported away before any other moves could be made, which cost Miranda an arrow she let loose. Naruto landed next to the others. "Shit. We have to get to Mayfil fast."

Kushina and Jiraiya followed them back, and they were right outside the teleporter. "Coolon, I want you to take Jiraiya and Kushina to the Wingly Forest. We'll handle things from here."

"You're not my boss."

"I said it before. Here, Ninja Ranks don't matter. You cannot pull rank on me. Not here. Remember what I said." Naruto stated, before another black thing appeared. Naruto then blinked. "Let's go. Coolon, please take them..."

"Kushina, Jiraiya, get on." Coolon stated.

Kushina looked at Naruto first. "Sochi..."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine."

"Not what I was gonna say." Kushina told him. "Kick ass, and take names."

"Heh. I came to chew gum and kick ass. I ran out of gum a while back." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"Give them hell." Jiraiya told him, causing Naruto to give them both the Good Guy Pose. Jiraiya shivered, but got on Coolon. Kushina was right next to him. "Next Stop, Wingly forest. Millie Seseau."

Coolon flew off. "Let's go. The Teleporter is set." they went into the teleporter and used it.

-Mayfil-

Naruto, Rose, and the rest of the group that took the Teleporter, walked out of a small room, and found a machine still working. "No way... Mayfil is still up and running?" Naruto questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dart asked.

"That machine. It's a type of soul Cleanser. You see that beam of light going from one part to the other?" Everyone nodded. "Those are the souls that are being cleansed, in a sense. That tower over there is basically the entrance to hell around here." Naruto pointed at a tower in the distance.

"So, there's any guess as to where the Signet Sphere is, it's there?" Dart half-asked.

"That's my guess. However, like in Zenebatos, my senses are not reaching as far as they should. Wind Pressure senses are about all I can do for now." Naruto stated. "Korallo knew of this place but was never able to reach the main areas. This far in is farther than he got on his own."

Everyone nodded. Naruto couldn't guide them through on memory alone. They started walking through the areas, until they found a few more platforms that didn't seem to have anything connecting to them. Naruto wasn't worried and was about to step forward, off the platform they were on. "Naruto!" Meru shouted that, but wasn't aware that Naruto had known about the walkway.

"What? It's quite simple to find the walkways, even without the major senses." He pointed at the two prongs that the walkway was formed from. "There are always 2 of those pointing in the same direction on a platform. Step in between them, and the path is formed. Korallo may not have gotten in this far, but he was able to figure that much out, at least." He paused. "He would've been killed if he did that then, though."

Everyone sweatdropped. Rose just sighed, and walked up to him, and slapped him. "Don't worry me like that." she scolded him.

"He'll do it anyway. With his way of thinking, he'll just do it without thinking." Sasuke pointed out.

"Shut it, Teme." Naruto growled. "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"Just because Zieg did that to you?"

Naruto was silent, but the sound of a growl escaped his mouth. The growl then stopped, as Naruto sensed something he shouldn't have. Seeing as Rose was already on the path, he jumped to another platform, towards the presence. "Where are you going?" Dart shouted.

Naruto didn't answer. That troubled Rose. Sasuke had caught a brief glimpse of Naruto's face when the growl stopped. It had a hint of shock. Meru noticed Sasuke's face. "What's with the confusion, Sasuke?"

Everyone looked at him. "You didn't see his face when the growl stopped?" Everyone but Miranda shook their heads. "Miranda, what did you see?"

"I saw it, but I couldn't make it out before he jumped off."

"You mean you know what it was?" Albert asked.

"Shock." Sasuke stated. "I'll go after him. You guys will have to make your way to the tower on your own. I need to know what he could've picked up here that would come close to shocking him." Sasuke jumped after Naruto.

-with Naruto-

Naruto found himself on a lone platform. However, it was the man in front of that had him shellshocked.

It was the Sandaime Hokage, decked out in his Kage Robes. "Jiji... How?"

The old man turned around and saw Naruto. "Naruto? Where are we? Are you..."

"Jiji... Please... tell me this isn't a dream." He said.

"If you and I are both wondering that, then it probably isn't." he stated. "I just wish I had my pipe."

"Same old Jiji." Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"So... I take it you know where we are?"

"This is the Death Capital of Mayfil." Naruto explained. "We're not in the Elemental Nations."

"So... You're dead, aren't you?"

"Please, if I was dead, my mom would find a way to bring me back and do it herself."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, Jiji. She's alive. She was shocked to all hell when I found her here. She was told I died the day I was born, and then died herself. Somehow she ended up here on Endiness."

"Did you say Endiness?" Sarutobi asked, earning a nod. "Well, that explains something. Tell me, has Kushina told you about your father."

"Quite a bit, actually. By the way, furball isn't sealed anymore."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, the seal was destroyed. But I'm still alive due to him 'dying' in the technical sense." Naruto replied.

"The Kyuubi is... dead?" Naruto nodded to the old man. "How?"

Naruto pulled out Korallo's stone. "This stone holds his soul. I have all of his memories, and can fuse my body with his soul using this. Since he was there all my life, I'm keeping this stone. It's a keepsake."

"Naruto, the village won't like that if you return." Sarutobi pointed out.

"I know they won't. The Kyuubi no Yoko is dead. The Kyuubi's name is Kurama. However I call him something different. I call him name he used as a human in a past life. That life was here on Endiness."

Naruto then began to explain everything he had learned about Korallo, about Rose and how they felt about each other, and about his mother. Sarutobi merely chuckled while shaking his head. "What?"

"Only you could pull off all of that." Sarutobi looked at Naruto and got on one knee. "Naruto, promise me something."

"Jiji?"

"No matter what happens, promise me you'll take care of your mother. Never give up on your dream. The village may be filled with fools, but..."

"Jiji, stop." Naruto shook his head. "I know the villagers are ignorant. I don't blame them for that."

"Naruto, I do want to say one thing, and I'm not sure how long I can stick around."

"What is it?"

"If you didn't go back to the village, then I wouldn't blame you at all. I am sure that whoever my successor is, would agree... unless its Danzou. Then I wouldn't be surprised if you left at all."

"Heh... Tsunade-baachan is the Godaime. Ero-sennin and I brought her back, and I learned the Rasengan. Ero-sennin has made a list that few ever have. He taught me the Summoning Jutsu, Water walking, and Rasengan. But it's not what he did directly for me that got him there."

"Then how did he?"

"The Rasengan itself." Seeing Sarutobi's raised eyebrow, Naruto elaborated. "The way I got here to Endiness, thus finding the Namikaze Clan, my father's family, and my mother, was a clash between me and Sasuke. A Curse Seal powered Chidori against a Kyuubified Rasengan. A direct clash between the two sent both Sasuke and myself here. Not even 2 weeks passed and I found my mother. Within a month of being in Endiness, I found out my father has his roots here. He _knew_ who his father was, and what he himself was. He wasn't even human."

"He may have been a demon on the field of battle but..."

"Not what I meant, Jiji. He's a Wingly. The Winglies are a different race around here. There are a total of 108 races. Humans are number 106. Winglies are number 107. Chakra is not in use in this world. I'm pretty sure a second moon in the sky would be a good indicator that we are not on the same world."

"You'll have to explain it to me. But first, tell me what has happen since I died." Naruto nodded and then sat down to explain everything that happened. Finding Tsunade, The mission in Snow Country, the favor that his team _didn't_ know about from Koyuki Kazahana, current Daimyo of Spring Country, a few pranks that he pulled, earning a few chuckles, and then the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. At that point, Sasuke landed next to him, his Dancing Dagger in a position to attack. "Naruto, don't..."

"Sasuke, this is real. And I have an idea as to why." Naruto said, pushing the rapier to the side. "Sorry Jiji, but he's gotten kind of overprotective."

"You really did change him for the better. I'm actually surprised." Sarutobi stated. "But now that you mention it, how did I get here? I was too distracted by your presence here at all to even think about it."

"Jiji, you died due to the Reaper Death seal, right?" Sarutobi nodded. "When my seal was destroyed, you could have used a few of the pieces that survived, and come out. This being the Death Capital may also have an effect on it."

"Wait, you think that I showed up here because you're here, and I'm using a few pieces of the seal on you?" Naruto nodded. "Sasuke, put the sword away. I am glad you actually started to listen to Naruto, but I am curious. Why?"

"Sasuke, just do it. Jiji, it's because I dropped my mask. He knows why I did what I did back in the village. He knows slightly how bad I had it. Plus, the truth about the Uchiha massacre came out."

"It did, huh? Do you know how?" Sarutobi stated. Naruto nodded, while Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How did you figure it out?" Sasuke questioned. "And why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"For one, I found out about it after you did. Before that, I was only suspicious about the event. As to how I know how it came to light: Well, considering the fact I have a network in the village far better than Jiraiya does in the Elemental Nations, that's the only way it would've come out. The Inuzuka Clan is most likely the ones that brought it to the council's attention. After all, they do have access to the same network. They watch over it in my absence, and we both benefit from it."

Sarutobi shook his head. "I should've known you were better than you let on. How else could you outrun nearly every Shinobi and Kunoichi in the village after your pranks?"

"No kidding. You still mad about the Hokage Rock Faces?"

"I was only annoyed that the Chuunin interrupted me while I was painting. Your pranks, believe it or not, are quite laughable. Remember when you hit Carrie's restaurant?"

Naruto chuckled at that one. "That was a good one." Sarutobi also chuckled. "That was one of my favorites. And even when you hit the ANBU HQ with Itching Powder while the females were taking showers. That was a good one. I may have known it was you, but no one else knew, nor could they prove it."

"Yeah, my better ones could never be traced back to me." Naruto added.

"Naruto, I think we should get back to the others." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and then used a Wind Pulse to find the others. "They're fine. They can't rely on us all the time. You and I may need some experience, but this trip is experience itself. Seriously, the Virage in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity was about the strength of Gamabunta. Selebus, Kubila, and Vector were easy as hell, but Virage... They're a pain in the ass."

"Naruto... you mind explaining your adventures here?" At that point, Naruto pick someone else coming to the platform. Sasuke heard it, and was about to draw his rapier again, before Naruto grabbed the wrist, and shook his head.

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was in his version of the Hokage's Robes. "Sochi? What am I doing back here? I thought that when the seal was destroyed..."

"This only proves my theory that it's the fragments of the seal that are allowing you here, Jiji." Naruto stated. "Sasuke, meet my father. Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

"Naruto, this is..."

"Don't knock him out, dad. He hasn't done anything to deserve it... yet."

Minato nodded. "I wasn't able to tell you how the Hiraishin worked when the seal was on the verge of being released."

"I figured out how to use it, I just need to be able to handle the speeds I go at when I do. Any advice?"

"I wrote it down in my Journal. It was written completely in the Wingly language." Minato stated. "The entire formula is in there. How I did it, what I did to use it, how I got used to the speeds, heck, I've even got a few ideas in there I was never able to try out." Naruto's eyes were wide at that point.

He pulled out a book. "This one?"

"Old man, who did you give it to?"

"That book never reached my hands."

"Ero-sennin had it. He could never understand a single thing in it. I haven't been able to look into it yet, what with all the "Destroy the World" plans I've been having to help stop."

"Wait. Back-up. You hadn't mentioned that part yet." Sarutobi pointed out. "I think that's something you should tell us."

"Yeah, this I gotta know." Minato stated.

"I think you'd already know with a single sentence, if you're really from here." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is that sentence?" Minato questioned, a business look on his face.

"Someone is destroying the Signet Spheres here in Endiness." Naruto said. Minato's face went pale.

"Minato?"

"No... Who is doing it?" Minato questioned.

"Melbu Frahma. He's taken over the body of a man named Zieg Feld. Zieg has managed to live for well over 11,000 years, as he was a participant in the Dragon Campaign."

"You're kidding me."

Naruto shook his head. "Petrification."

"Shit. This SO not good. Please tell me you have a plan." Minato pleaded.

"Oh, I have a plan. In fact, I've got 2 plans. One involves a Meggido 150 feet in Diameter, compressed into a sphere 3 inches in diameter." Naruto stated.

"How do you plan to gather that much Mana?"

"I used Chakra to make the thing. I can do that." Naruto stated.

"If you did that, it would have exploded before you could get it down to 100 feet. How could you have gotten it to... Rasengan."

"Come again?" Sarutobi asked.

"Imari, but yeah. Same thing. I had to use 7 Kage Bunshin just to keep it steady. I wasn't trying to kid myself into thinking I could keep it steady on my own." Naruto held out a hand and a Rasengan appeared nearly instantly. "Even if I can do this."

"Good. You've officially mastered the Rasengan. Anyway, How many Signets are left?"

"One. And that's why we're here."

"Alright. Now, let us know what's happened so far."

"I don't think we have the time for this."

"Don't worry, we do. The others are moving at a normal pace. None of them are limping, and their breathing patterns are not labored, or uneven yet." Naruto told them. Sasuke looked hesitant. Naruto then began to explain what had happened in Serdio, Tiberoa, Millie Seseau, and then the chase so far. "Then we got here, and I sensed Jiji. I came here, and you guys basically know the rest."

Minato shook his head. "You've got the best of both of us. Your mother's pranking genius, and unpredictability, along with my learning prowess and looks. Your personality is a combination of us both. You also have your mother's Chakra elements. Go figure."

Naruto smiled a bit, but that smile left his face quickly. "Considering the fact you both are still here, I think you should come with us. They just stopped. Rose, Albert, and Dart just gasped."

The other 3 looked at Naruto, whose eyes were closed. _"Rose, can you hear me?"_

"_Naruto... Where are you? You're gonna wanna see this."_

"_What is it? Someone else appearing that we all know is dead?"_ Naruto questioned.

"_How did you... Nevermind that. It's Lavitz."_

"Holy shit. Lavitz came back as well."

"Does that mean that we..." Minato was cut off.

"No, it doesn't. They don't know about you two yet, but they do know that Lavitz is supposed to be dead."

"_Rose, is there something on his back?"_

"_Yes, we already engaged him. Dart is trying to talk him out of fighting. He grabs his head, and turns around. A few hits on the organism and turns back and starts to attack. For a former Knight he's still pretty good."_

"_Not good. Devildom."_ Naruto told Rose. "Sasuke, now would be a good time to help them out. I've got a location. Let's go. Dad, Jiji, you coming?"

"Heh, why not?" Minato asked.

"I would like to see what you have learned, as well." Sarutobi added. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. They then shouted. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They were both covered in a glow, and had transformed. Minato chuckled at the form, before making his own wings appear.

"Jiji, I hope you can keep up." Naruto said, as he flew up, followed closely by Minato and Sasuke. Sarutobi was jumping from platform to platform trying to keep up.

Naruto was the first to find them, and saw the thing on Lavitz's back fall off, and take its own form. "I hate it when I'm right." Naruto said, before his wings turned a Golden Yellow. Minato's wings did the same, but Naruto had thrown several Kunai which impaled everywhere in the general vicinity. The strange creature was confused, before he looked to see 2 yellow dots coming in fast.

The Dragoons knew what this meant, but had a question. _'Who's the second one?'_ Even Meru was confused at this. One yellow flash cut off a wing, while the other one cut off the other at the same time, and both went around the area, dealing multiple cuts to the Devildom.

"What are you two? You are not human!" Both flashes stopped in front of him.

"Who are we? The question is, who are _you_?" Naruto questioned.

"The name is Zackwell, mortals! You will respect me!" The creature shouted.

Everyone else just sighed, thinking Naruto had made a Kage Bunshin and Transformed. "Naruto, you shouldn't scare us like you did."

Only the slightly younger one looked at them. "Like what? Finding out my father and Jiji can appear here?"

Sasuke and Sarutobi landed next to them. "What is that ugly ass thing?" Sasuke asked, his sword in position for attack.

"It's a Devildom, Sasuke. At their best they'd only match Gaara during the Chuunin Exams. Good thing here is the fact that they don't have shields or armor like he did." Naruto explained.

"That makes it easier."

"No, the difficulty is about the same. These are more skilled, but they are less versatile." Naruto pointed out.

"You... YOU DARE DOWNPLAY ME!"

"He's not even worth the Ichibi no Shukaku." Naruto pointed out.

"Everyone else stay back." Sasuke stated. "I think we should do this the Shinobi way."

Naruto, Minato, and Sarutobi nodded. Rose walked up to them. "I'm in this as well." Her sword was in hand.

"I don't think that..." Sarutobi started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Fine by me." Naruto said. "Not like we could stop you, anyway."

Rose smirked slightly. They all charged Zackwell, and had started dealing damage left and right. Sasuke fired a Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Naruto launching a Wind Jutsu behind him, dealing a lot of Fire damage, along with earning a few screams.

More movements, more cuts. Zackwell was taking a beating, and panting. "How... How are you this powerful?"

They all stood around the being in a circle. All of them spoke, even Rose at the same time. "We all hold the Will of Fire. Through this, we work together. The more that join willingly the more powerful the Flame is."

"With five of us, your power pales in comparison." Naruto said.

"You devildom don't honor your own race." Rose continued.

"You trust no one." Minato added.

"You manipulate others." Sasuke stated.

"And above all else," Sarutobi continued.

"YOU MESSED WITH A FRIEND! FOR THAT YOU MUST PAY!" They all shouted, and cut him into 6 pieces, the head still intact. Naruto caught the head and sealed it on his body, before putting both hands over his head. "Black flame heat wave!" he through his hands forward and incinerated the rest of Zackwell's body with a trail of Black Fire.

Once Naruto landed next to the others, Minato put a hand on his shoulder. "That was really impressive, sochi."

"Black flames... why am I reminded of the Uchiha Clan?"

"The Amaterasu. It calls upon the Flames of Amaterasu the Sun Goddess." Sasuke explained. "It's a Mangekyo Level Technique. I can't use it. Anyway, you never confirmed what the truth of the Uchiha Massacre was." Everyone tensed up, aside from Naruto.

"It was orders, no matter how much I wish I didn't have to do so. I was outvoted."

"Why Itachi?" Sasuke questioned.

"Since I'm already dead, I might as well talk. Itachi didn't want Konohagakure destroyed. If the Uchiha Clan went through with their Coup detat, the village would erupt in a civil war, and the rest of the village would have been destroyed by either Danzo, or Iwa. I wanted a peaceful Solution, but I couldn't get it. The elders, and Danzo, I hope he rots in hell, outvoted me and went on with the massacre. He only asked me one thing. To make sure you are safe, Sasuke. Itachi never liked pointless fighting. A Civil war simply for a power grab is just that: Pointless. He left you alive on purpose. What that purpose is, I do not know. But I do know this: He wants you to be safe. He even threatened Danzou that he would come back to kill him if he laid a single finger on you."

Sasuke sighed. "At least I got confirmation from the source." He looked at Naruto. "But Orochimaru is still going to die."

"I got a few promises to keep regarding him as well. He has 3 Dragons after his head, along with the two of us."

"Which ones?" Minato asked.

"Feyrbrand, Regole, and the Divine Dragon, AKA Ragnarok. Ragnarok was also once the Boss of the Dragon Summoning contract." Naruto replied. "And it looks like Lavitz is smiling at this point." Everyone looked to where Lavitz was standing.

"_Naruto...Dart...Your Majesty... Thank you. Sasuke... remember what I said about revenge."_

"Don't worry about that. My revenge is officially out the window. The reason for my revenge in the first place has been shattered. The Insanity of being around the Dragoons changes a person." Sasuke admitted. "And thanks. For everything."

Lavitz then turned into small wisps of light, before becoming a bright beam. Naruto looked at the beam of light. "My god... He's trying to lead us to the Signet Sphere... And it's still active!" Everyone was relieved at that, and went through, though Naruto hung back to look at the two others. "I'll come back one day. See if I can talk to you guys again."

Minato and and Sarutobi nodded with a smile, and Naruto went through the light.

-Inner Sanctum, Mayfil-

The Dragoons, Naruto and Sasuke just walked in front of the Signet Sphere. "Thank god. We got here first." Miranda stated.

Their relief didn't last long however. Especially since Zieg appeared at that moment. "It seems as though you have lost." The Moon Gem was held out, and before Naruto could grab it, the Signet Sphere shattered in front of their eyes. Naruto had grabbed it, at that point, and Zieg just flew off, laughing manically. "You have lost this war!"

Naruto growled somewhat loudly. "You're pushing the wrong buttons, Melbu. You'll regret pissing me the fuck off." Naruto said, his eyes Red with black slits. He went back to the others. "Let go on. The Moon will fall any second now. We have to get there and get Shana out of there." He ran out the door, and found Coolon on his way towards them. "Coolon!"

He stopped near them. "Naruto. The Moon is falling out of the sky!"

"I'm aware of that." Naruto looked up. "Judging from the path, the mass, center of gravity..." Naruto looked out. "That direction. Maybe 600 kilometers out." He pointed out. "Take us there, and we'll change course if needed."

"Hop on." Everyone did just that, and Coolon took off.

Needless to say, Naruto was only off by 3 kilometers, yet was dead on in direction. Naruto and Sasuke used the Energy Shields to block the attacks towards them when they got close enough to the moon that the Virage that were coming from the Moon that Never Sets, which was sitting on a spider-like tree.

What everyone else would call the Divine Tree, of course.

Meru knew a few spells to use in that situation and increased the speed they were moving by altering the wind resistance in front of them.

Coolon had landed near the base of the Moon, prompting the others to get off. They did and told him to get out of there. They'd find another way out. "Go low and fast. The Virage around here seem to be taking high altitude routes. Stay low, and you should be fine. Keep moving, and make sure you're out of a 300 kilometer radius. It should be safe."

"What about you?"

"Plan M is currently at 98% chance of happening. Make sure you're safe." This made Rose's eyes widen.

"You're joking right?" She asked, fear creeping into her voice. One look in his eyes gave her the answer she feared. They were still Red and slit. _'He's not...'_ "Remember what you told your mother then. Because I'm holding you to that."

Naruto didn't even bother to grin. Instead, he had a Sadistic smirk on his face.

This smirk scared the crap out of everyone but Rose. "Oh don't worry. **I plan on it.**" His voice went demonic at the end.

Weird. It was similar to Kurama's voice, but not Korallo's. If anything, that was what had confused Rose, though she hid it well. Naruto looked at an opening. There was energy flowing through it. _'Strange...'_ He thought.

He then sent a Kage Bunshin in there, and it poofed on the other side. "So that's what it does." He mused. He then jumped through himself. Sasuke followed him, before Rose followed suit. Dart and Meru looked at everyone else who just shrugged before jumping in themselves.

-Moon-

Naruto and the group found themselves inside what seemed to be a cave. Naruto looked at everyone else and sighed. "Alright. Here's something I should say now. If I say that Plan M is in effect, take anyone that is not Melbu or me, and get the fuck out of here. No questions asked. What happens after that... I'd rather you not see."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Haschel questioned.

"There's a Reason I came up with Plan M... and there's also a reason why I call it Plan M." Naruto replied. "I was hoping it wasn't going to be needed, but it's quickly turning into the only way to do this."

"Just what does it entail?" Albert questioned. "If nothing else, then we should know that."

Naruto shook his head. "The Meggido I made back when we were in Vellweb is a major part of it. That is all I'll say." This caused everyone's eyes to widen at the implications. "Do not question my decision. That is something only I can hope to survive, much less succeed at. No one else can. It's why I sent my mother and Jiraiya to the Wingly Forest. Just remember what I told Kubila after she died. I will not die until I become Hokage. That is absolute."

Everyone, even Rose was hesitant to agree. "Couldn't we just use a Talisman? I mean it could..."

"Thought about that. It's not worth risking." Naruto stated. "At that range it's a complete vaporization, not Instant Death Status. There's a difference. I'm not sure if it will work, and in a situation like this, I do not see the point in risking it."

"And when he doesn't see the point in risking something then... well, you get the idea." Sasuke stated. "I don't like it, though. Why you?"

"Sasuke, when we went out to get you back, they always sent me ahead. Do you know why?"

"Because you knew me best, duh."

Naruto shook his head. "It's because the higher the odds are stacked against me, the better I do. This fact rings true everywhere except in missions. The Lady Luck always liked me for some reason, yet Fate curses me all the time... Sadly, I know why Fate always curses me, but I'll explain _that one_ later. For now, we have to get to the Moon's Core. Shana will likely be there."

Everyone nodded, though they didn't like Naruto's Plan M, and all of them had figured it out already.

As they walked along the branches of wood that somehow appeared in the area, there was a bright light coming from the end of the tunnel. Naruto were farther ahead of the others, so when the glow died, they found themselves separated from the group. "Well, shit." Naruto said, realizing that there was no way of getting back.

Sasuke had other ideas. He activated his Sharingan to try and dispel the Illusion. Needless to say it didn't work. However, there was something wrong. The place looked like Konohagakure.

"What the... This can't be the Moon That Never Sets." Sasuke nearly shouted. "Why... No. HOW are we here?"

Naruto shook his head. "There's a reason for everything Sasuke." Naruto then heard an explosion nearby. It wasn't just any explosion, however, for he recognized this one.

It was the tell-tale sign of his Personal Variant of the Classic Stink Bomb. "Well, that narrows down one piece. This is just a projection of one of our memories. Sasuke, stay on Guard, but don't attack anything that doesn't strike first. Got it?"

"Why not? None of this is real." Sasuke was about ready to strike Naruto.

"Because this is made from one of OUR memories. I think it's supposed to help us with something. That explosion that just happened? There are only 3 possibilities of when we are. One, I was 6. Two, the day of the Uchiha Massacre, and Third, I was 11. there was a different Escape route each time, but one point is where they all met." Naruto then closed his eyes, and jumped off. Sasuke just followed his lead, knowing that he knew where he was going.

They stopped near a tree 3 streets from Main Street. It was there that another Naruto landed in front of them both, but this one was different.

The other Naruto was wearing the Orange Jumpsuit that Naruto was wearing, except the, now Crimson, Blue shoulders was black. (This is the Naruto that comes out at the Falls of Truth in Cannon. Just look up a picture)

"Hello, Me. Teme." He addressed them both. Sasuke was about to strike, thinking that this shouldn't be possible. Naruto's arm was out to stop him. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the other Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke. Leave. There is likely something here that you must go through. This is my test. I have to do this one. Alone. I will leave you to do yours alone." Naruto said, his voice calm with a very sharp undertone that basically said "Do as I say, or you will regret it for eternity."

"I'm not leaving you behind, Naruto. I'm not letting you get yourself killed if I have the choice."

"Then just head to the roof of a building, or something, but don't interfere. This is my test. Not yours." Naruto responded.

"Oh please. You just want him to be there to save your ass when I kick it!" The Dark Naruto charged with an Aerial Roundhouse using the left leg. Naruto grabbed the leg without budging an inch.

"Why do you attack me? I am you, and you are me. Two sides of the same coin. You destroy one side, you destroy the other. You kill me, you kill yourself. Is that what you want?"

"What I want, is control! You want it as well!"

"Control is only a means to an end." Naruto replied, his voice now calm, his opposite's leg was still in his hand, but his opposite also doesn't have wings.

"Your Control sucks. It always has, and always will." Dark Naruto taunted.

"All things considered, you're a fool. What? Do you only have my memories and skills I picked up in the Elemental Nations?" Naruto joked. "I mean really?"

"What are you talking about? You never left!"

Naruto chuckled at that. "I think I get it now. The Moon That Never Sets took an opposite of me from a different Space-Time Continuum. The Result is an Alternate me. If that's the case... What happened during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission? If you are me, you'd have the answer. Start from after Kimimaro interfered."

And so Dark Naruto explained what happened. The fight with Sasuke, but with one difference. Naruto was unconscious after the battle and Sasuke got away to Orochimaru. Then a Training Trip with Jiraiya. "You should know the rest."

"Sadly, I don't. You see, with me, Sasuke never made it to Orochimaru."

"You lie!"

"No, I am not." Naruto thumbed at Sasuke. "That right there is Sasuke Uchiha of my Time line. The Final Clash with you knocked you out because you missed the shot and scratched his headband. I, on the other hand, did differently. What I did was keep the Rasengan connected with the Chidori. The end result was sending us to another world. That same world is where we are now."

This made the Dark Naruto raise an eyebrow. "And why would I believe you there? You are me, and I am you, as you said."

"Because believe it or not, our stories don't match. Have you heard of Endiness? The Dragon Campaign? Basil? Sandora? Tiberoa? Melbu Frahma? If the answer to all of those are no, then you are not a part of me, but an Alternate me. The other side of me had I not gotten sent to Endiness, found Rose, and my Mother. And I'm only 13, whereas I believe your other half would be 15, or 16. Right?"

This widened Dark Naruto's Eyes. "You are... Not me. Let go of my leg. We have no reason to fight."

"We didn't have a reason to fight to begin with." Naruto then let go of the leg, and Dark Naruto fell to the ground. "Besides, the Kyuubi no Yoko is actually dead in this timeline. I doubt he is in yours."

"What about our Father? Is it still Minato Namikaze?"

"That didn't change. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She is supposed to be with my Father's family. My father was dead, but my mother, reported dead, was sent to Endiness, believing that I was dead. We each had our fair share of tears, but no one else was really around when I did. She shed more than I did, though."

Dark Naruto chuckled. They continued talking, while Sasuke just watched with an amused looked on his face. _'Only Naruto could do this. Only Naruto.'_ He shook his head.

By now, both Narutos were sitting on a bench nearby and just flat out talking. There were a few laughs from time to time, but Dark Naruto started to fade. "Looks like my time here is up."

"Don't give your other half slack. Make him squirm for the answer. If he's anything like me, he won't give up, Mask or not."

Dark Naruto held out a fist. "Bump it." Naruto held out his own and did just that. "If you ever come across Kirabi from Kumogakure, do this. Just some advice for the future."

"Will do." Dark Naruto faded away and Naruto stood up to look at Sasuke. "Alright, time to find your area, or a way out."

Sasuke nodded, and they went to the Uchiha Clan. There they found Itachi Uchiha. Naruto held back at the entrance to the courtyard. With Sasuke's questioning look, he explained. "You didn't interfere with mine. I won't interfere with yours. That was the deal."

"Foolish little brother."

"You won't get me like that, Itachi. I have already given up revenge." Sasuke stated.

"Why? Because you have no hate?" Itachi then stood up from the chair he was in.

"There is no point in hatred when you only did what was right. Being on Endiness has given me time to think. The Hatred is useless. I finally figured out why you did what you did that night." Sasuke said, with his eyes closed. "You did that... so that I would kill you myself. You felt guilty. You didn't want to do so, but knew you had to. That's why..." He opened his eyes, Sharingan blaring full blast. "If you still wish to fight, I will do so. Here and now."

Itachi activated his own Sharingan. They both stood still to Naruto's eyes, but they all knew differently. It was a Genjutsu battle at that point. After 5 minutes of just standing to an onlooker, Naruto simply sighed. "I wonder how long the Genjutsu Battle is gonna..." Just then, Sasuke was doing handsigns, and launched a Giant Fireball from his mouth. Oddly enough, Naruto recognized the shape as that of the Red Eye Dragon.

Itachi dodged, and threw a few Shuriken. Sasuke drew his sword and deflected each one.

"A Short sword?"

"Something you would rarely come across in Elementia, unless you go beyond the Veil. I doubt you'd find many of these in use there, either. This Gladius is more my style." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke then formed a Chidori in his empty hand, before pointing it at Itachi. "Chidori Spear!" it extended and Itachi dodged, before realizing that Sasuke was right next to him as he did. _'Kage Bunshin?'_ Sasuke slashed Horizontally, but cut a Log in half.

_'Kawarimi. Low rank, but the most used... highest rescue rate on Record.'_ Naruto thought. He had Kurama's eyes active, while watching the fight.

Sasuke charged Lightning Chakra to his blade, and swung it, resulting in a wave of light being launched, surprising Itachi slightly, before dodging. "Impressive. Your skills are improving. Why is your friend not involving himself with this fight?"

"He has an agreement to uphold."

"And what agreement is that?"

"That is none of your concern, for now." Sasuke stated. "but you will not be able to hit him."

"And why not?" Sasuke was right in front of Itachi. "BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, before a stray Fire Dragon Jutsu went his way, and phased right through. Both Sasuke and Itachi looked at him with confused looks. "What? Didn't think I could do that?"

"That is not Izanagi. You need the Sharingan for that." Itachi stated.

"Of course it isn't." Naruto stated. "Sasuke could do this as well, since his affinity is Secondary to Lightning. Fire is primary."

"Lightning first. Fire Second."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll teach it to you after this is all over. Should be simple enough." Naruto shrugged. "Continue. You won't hit me like that."

Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other, before Itachi deactivated his Sharingan. "We are done here Sasuke. You have passed the Trial of the Moon. Proceed to the Roof of the Hokage Tower. You will find your way to progress there." Sasuke put away his Gladius, and nodded.

"Since the truth came out, I believe you should know this. I did not do so on my own. Madara Uchiha had helped."

Naruto stopped in his place. "Did you say... Madara Uchiha?" Itachi nodded. "Where is he?"

"He is the True leader of Akatsuki. Pein is only a front. He uses the alias Tobi. He does just what you did with your body using Izanagi."

"He doesn't use what I did. That much is a given fact. I didn't use Chakra to do so. I'm using Mana to Vibrate my molecules allowing things to pass through as if I were air. According to Kurama's Memories, Izanagi bends the line between Illusion and Reality, at the cost of one eye going blind for eternity. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan be damned." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed. "Am I to assume you know of Izanami?"

"How do you know this?" Sasuke questioned.

"Izanami and Izanagi were originally designed by the Goddess Inari. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo were designed by the Kyuubi before the Sage of the Six Path was born. They found their way into the Mangekyo Sharingan, somehow. No one seems to know. Not even Kurama does." Naruto pointed out. "There's also Kamui, but I only know of it, not what it does."

"The shrine I mentioned that day. Sasuke, the information is there. If you ever head back, take him there."

"I had already planned on doing so. First, we have to stop Melbu from destroying _this_ world. Then we'll be using the Training trip as a cover to train here."

Itachi nodded and faded. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and they both jumped off towards the Hokage tower and made it there in 4 minutes. They found a vortex right off the edge of the building's roof. "What are supposed to be looking for?"

Naruto just stared at the Vortex. "The Vortex. That's what he meant. It's got Mana going through it. Konohagakure has no traces of Mana _anywhere_. The anomaly is where we have to go." Naruto then jumped into the vortex, followed shortly by Naruto.

-Inn-

Albert, Haschel, Miranda, Kongol, and Meru were sitting at a table. "I wonder what happened to Dart." Miranda stated.

"It's Rose and Naruto I'm worried about." Albert stated. "If Naruto found that Rose were not with us, he'd flip. Rose would flip if we weren't looking for Naruto, also."

None of them realized that Naruto and Sasuke had just entered the area via the top floor portal. Naruto was right above them, right next to Sasuke, on the ceiling. He signaled him to be quiet.

"I am more worried about Naruto than Rose." Kongol stated. "Kushina would likely destroy everything in the area if he died."

"Ancestor Blano would probably do the same thing." Meru admitted.

"I still owe Naruto myself. However, I have a promise to keep. Dart and Rose know that this place is connected to everywhere else. Naruto and Sasuke do not. At least... They didn't know that until I said it." This earned confused looks from the other 4. He simply looked up. "I believe I told you back in Lohan about being more aware of my surroundings, Naruto. I know when I am being watched." Everyone else looked up and found them both on the ceiling. Naruto and Sasuke simply dropped to the ground.

"Thanks for letting us know about that." Naruto said.

"I said it for a reason." Haschel admitted. "It was a nice poker face, was it not?"

"Nah, I've seen better. Not many get better, but I have." He looked at Sasuke. "If you ever find yourself playing Poker with ROOT, ANBU, or the TI Division, then you'll know what I mean. Anko Mitarashi is one of them. She has the second best Poker Face I've seen. The best was in ANBU, and her name is Yugao Uzuki. Sadly, I think Natural Purple hair helps in that regard. Both of them are Natural Purple. She wears a Neko Mask." Naruto then shrugged. "So, what happened after we got separated?"

Apparently, out of the five, Albert and Meru were the only ones that had not gone through some kind of test. "The area is Bale 20 years ago. If anything, the castle is where mine is. I'd bet dollars to donuts that its Doel that's in there."

Naruto nodded. "I think so as well. Rose and Dart are probably going through a test, or finished by now."

"What about you two?" Haschel asked.

"My test was an alternate version of me. Really, it was the Opposite of another version of me, in which I did not get sent to Serdio." Naruto stated.

"Mine was Itachi. I only fought him when he struck first. That Tsukuyomi is a pain in the ass. But at least I know a weak spot in it. Which reminds me." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "If you ever find yourself caught in it, send a pulse of Mana towards the Red Moon. Shatter the moon, you shatter Tsukuyomi."

"Good to know." Naruto nodded. "Anything else?"

Just then, the portal had Rose and Dart come through. "There's the others." Dart said, before realizing who else was there.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Dart questioned. Rose had said nothing, and just hugged Naruto.

"Thank Soa you're safe."

"I'm not gonna let us being separated kill me. You should know me better than that." Naruto said, as he returned it. "Anyway, I take it you've been tested already?" Rose nodded slightly. "What was it?"

"It was Micheal." She whispered. "He was..."

"Shh... I understand. He tested you. He wanted to see if you could let go of the past. I made peace with myself. Sasuke had his test, and I am not sure what his result is. He hasn't said anything."

They separated and looked at the rest of them. "What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said. "Alright, last time you saw it, the Castle was blocked off, right?" Albert nodded. "Perhaps we should try again now."

Everyone nodded, and went to the gate of the castle outside. Albert was let through, but no one else was. Naruto sat next to the flower bed in the area, before noticing the Vortex. _'Looks like those are our way around here. I guess it shouldn't surprise me.'_

After a few minutes, Albert came back out. The look on his face was more at peace. "I'm finished. Let's go." he said.

"Wait." Rose said, before looking at Naruto. "This place has the entire set of Dragoon Armor. Do you want the other sets? Jiraiya might like a set for him, and I did intend on making a few armors for him, my mother, and myself. They'll help."

"Thanks... Although I already knew this, since I had used a Kage Bunshin transformed as Korallo. He had already bought them, and gave me the armors. Heh. The guys are probably going to wonder what the money used was. Or where the Money went. Kage Bunshin have its perks."

Rose blinked, before nodding. "Nice way to get out of paying."

"Technically, I did pay. But it'll be there until the Moon is gone." Naruto said. "Alright, anyone else have any comments?" No response. "Then lets go!" They all went through the portal at the stairs. They followed the path to an area above the clouds, and continued their trek, finding a castle. Apparently, Meru was the only one allowed in, and something was interfering with Naruto's Mana and Chakra.

He couldn't use his wings. Dart noticed something off. "Why aren't you going after her?"

"The Wings can't be summoned right now. Something is interfering with it." Naruto pointed out. "My senses are also limited to this area. I can't sense anyone from the Bale area, or even the Konohagakure area that Sasuke and I ended up in." it was then that Naruto felt something on the level of the Ichibi no Shukaku.

And it was inside the castle. _'Meru... I hope you can handle that thing on your own. If not...'_

Everyone looked at Naruto, who had a tinge of worry in his features.

The path that only allowed Meru over then connected again after 10 minutes. Naruto rushed over there, feeling the presence was already gone. They found Meru, though she was a little exhausted. "Took you long enough..."

"Sorry but, the path disappeared after you went across. I couldn't deploy my wings in the area." Naruto then shook his head. "I wonder..." he managed to deploy his wings with Mana once again. "Okay, so who was it that you had to face? That thing was on the level of the Ichibi no Shukaku."

"The Archangel. The Winglies' Deity." Meru replied, before a light showed up on a nearby pedestal. "Looks like that's our path through." She jumped up to her feet, from her kneeling position. "Let's go!"

Naruto shook his head and tossed a Healing Fog at her. "Drink that first. Trust me. You'll need it." She nodded and did just that. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You can't fool me with your condition, Meru. That'll help with the Natural Regeneration of your body for the time being. Don't do anything too strenuous, and stay out of fights for a least a minute."

"Sure thing, cuz." Meru replied, nodding her head. Naruto then walked past her. "Besides, you don't want Sasuke to worry over you, do you?" This sent shock into her features, though she was the only one who heard it. "Alright, let's keep going." Naruto then jumped into the light, which took him to an area that looked like it was made completely from floating blocks. The entire area was digitized, too.

They traversed the area, taking out weird creatures left and right, though there was the Magi. Those were fun for Naruto, as he loved burning them with a Black Fire spell. "Are you a pyrotechnic?" Sasuke asked as they reached another area.

"Sometimes. When I'm pissed though, you can expect a storm or two, though. Really, it just depends on my mood." Naruto shrugged. Then they saw an entire wall, with a single picture on it. "Looks like we're almost there."

"What makes you say that?" Miranda questioned.

"For one, the picture." Naruto pointed at the Image. "Correct me if I'm wrong Rose, but I think that's a picture of the god of Destruction released."

"No, you're right. But how does that mean we're close?" Rose had a single eyebrow raised.

"Well, there is that, the door like opening right there," He pointed to said opening in the image. "Then there's the fact of 3 overpowered beings in the area beyond it... wait, no. There's four of them."

"How did you miss the other one?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Your senses have not dulled."

Naruto shook his head. "It's because the fourth one is fusing with another of the other 3. One of them is a Super Virage. Another is Melbu. The last one is gaining strength by taking from the Fourth. The Third one is..." His eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Let's move! We have to take out the Virage in order to get to Shana!" Naruto shouted, gaining everyone's attention. They all ran through the door, and found the Super Virage. "Damn Melbu. You're stalling." Naruto growled, as his eyes went Red. His hands formed set of Spiraling circles at the tips of the Fingertips. It was made with Mana instead of Chakra, though the others didn't realize it. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Both hands pointed at the Super Virage and he launched a large Barrage of Mana shots from each circle. The Super Virage was being torn apart by the blasts, and eventually got itself slaughtered. Everyone knew that Naruto was not in a state where you want to test him at that point.

Just to make sure, Meru asked him to deploy his wings. He did so, and they were Red. "Just making sure."

"About what?" His eyes held a small amount of anger in them.

"You're pissed. I just don't want to provoke it." Meru replied quickly.

"You're friends. I stop myself from hurting friends and family when I'm pissed." Naruto said. "Let's go. I've got a lot of steam to burn." he ran off into the distance, everyone following him from a bit of a distance.

What they found at the end of the tunnel was Zieg watching, with Shana inside of a Cocoon of energy next to a large mass of Energy. "Shana!" Dart shouted.

"You're just in time for the release." Zieg stated. "However..." he turned to the Dragoons. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long."

"Melbu! Release Zieg you coward!" Naruto shouted. "If you're gonna fight us, then do so as yourself, and not someone else!"

The Red Eye Dragoon Spirit then glowed and left Dart to go to Zieg, who then transformed into the Red Eye Dragoon. "You, blondie. I do not know who you are. Tell me your name. Let me know who you really are."

Naruto scowled, his eyes still Red and slit. "Melbu... There is only 1 person that has pissed me off in a fight and lived to tell about it. I am Naruto Namikaze, and we can settle this here and now. Leave Zieg's body and let us have our fight!"

"There is no one by that name in Zieg's memories." Melbu stated. "However, you seem to have an attachment to him." 'Zieg' pointed his sword at Naruto. "What was your attachment to him?"

"Best friend during the Dragon Campaign, Human Spymaster extraordinaire, Demon Prank Master, and my personal favorite, The Dragoons most informed ally. The only one that wasn't a Dragoon that could kick the ass of Kanzas. Figure it out from there."

'Zieg's eyes widened, as he knew who _that_ was. "You are a mere human. You would never have lived this long."

"Reincarnation, you fucking prick. You are also an ancestor of mine, Melbu. I am Half Wingly, half human. Your own race has stopped following your methods. You're outdated." Naruto retorted.

"You are still no match for me, Namikaze. Or should I say, Korallo." 'Zieg' retorted. "Whereas I have gotten better, you have dwindled."

Everyone drew a weapon, but Naruto signaled all of them back, except Rose, Haschel and Dart. "We're got other plans, guys. Don't bother holding back. He's every bit as powerful as he was several thousand years ago. Melbu is a sensor, and with Zieg's skill, he's a forced to be reckoned with. Do NOT underestimate him and go all out!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!"

"This is for my father!" Dart shouted.

"This is for my Daughter!" Haschel shouted.

"This is for Zieg!" Rose and Naruto shouted. The fight lasted nearly 90 minutes, before Zieg backed up. "It is time." Zieg's body then fell, and Naruto caught it before getting back to the others.

However, Melbu was no longer in the body, as he was now an apparition.

"You lose foolish humans!" Melbu shouted as the bubble Shana was in was taken from the tentacles surrounding it, and Melbu went inside the opening she was about to be pulled through. "I win!"

Naruto ignored him for the moment and started working on Zieg's body, transferring a few Life Particles from the Remnants of Zieg's memories in the Dragoon Spirit.

While he did that, Lloyd (Did you think I forgot about him? Think again!) and Dart charged Melbu's new body. Zieg's eyes opened slightly. "Who..."

"Rest, Zieg. You'll be fine for the time being." Naruto said, Rose right next to him.

"I... Thanks."

Naruto poured a Healing Fog into his mouth. "I said rest, Zieg. We'll take care of things here."

Lloyd had just died by a piercing blow, and he fell. "Lloyd!" Meru shouted. This drew Naruto's attention. Dart had been chosen by the Divine Dragoon Spirit, since Lloyd was dead. Rose handed the Dragon buster to Sasuke. "Use it well." were her words.

"Guys. Plan M is in effect." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. Dart was already in Dragoon form. "Dart, take Shana. Rose, take Zieg. Sasuke, take Lloyd's body. We'll give him a proper burial later. This... this is Plan M. Everyone go."

"We're not leaving you behind." Dart retorted.

"'Those who break the rules are lower than Garbage, but those who disregard their friends are lower than that.' Did you forget? We're friends. We're not letting you do this alone." Sasuke told him.

"Rose, I told you about Plan M. Get out of here, get everyone else out as well. I can hold him off long enough to do so. Now go." Naruto told her, she was about to retort, before realizing what he was talking about.

"Let's go." She said, drawing everyone's attention.

"What are you saying?" Haschel shouted.

"He doesn't want us in the Blast Radius." She countered, picking Zieg up. "Make sure you make it back to the forest. I'll be waiting with Zieg." She then started to fly off. Dart was about to retort when he noticed that Rose didn't want to do this. She knew something he didn't. Then he recalled something that Naruto had said back in Aglis.

"_I did, and I have one made. It's my last resort in case the Moon falls."_

He then picked up Shana, and looked at the others. "Meru, grab Lloyd. We'll leave Naruto to his business."

"But..."

"No Buts. Naruto, if you don't make it out of here alive, then I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself." Dart was stern.

"Heh, I'd say you'd have to get in line. My mom has first dibs on that, Rose is second."

"Then I'm..."

"Fourth." Sasuke said. "I claimed third back in Tiberoa."

Dart clicked his teeth, but flew off, with an Unconscious Shana in his arms. Meru grabbed Lloyd and flew off. Everyone else followed suit.

Naruto stood in front of Melbu. "Now it's just you and me." Naruto was smirking.

-3 hours later-

The entire set of Dragoons were next to Coolon on a ridge near the Kashua Glacier. They could still see the Moon That Never Sets. "It's been 3 hours, and there's been no activity from the Moon." Miranda stated, looking at it in the distance. "What is he doing in there?"

Just then, she saw something. The Moon was covered in a Giant Black Ball of energy, which then shrunk, and released a Giant explosion of Red, Orange, Black, White and Blue. Everyone turned their attention to it.

-Furni-

Teo and Fa saw the explosion as it happened. The mayor was right behind them. "What are you looking at?" Teo simply pointed.

The Mayor blinked a few times.

-Illisia Bay-

Puler stood atop the Queen Fury's Crow's Nest as he looked at the Explosion. "That has Naruto written all over it."

-Fletz-

Zior, Lisa, Emille and Fester, the Astrologist, were looking at the large Explosion coming from the Northwest. "That was Naruto." Lisa said. "He had been planning that for a while."

"The stars had told you this?" Zior asked.

"Yes, father. They did. They also said it was the only way to do so without unnecessary death. It was strangely clear for him, in which everything else was faded. It is as if no one is to know what his fate is. Not even him." Lisa replied.

"With him, nothing is a guarantee." Emille admitted. "Maybe this is another reason why. He has no fate, nor any destiny. He is lost in the fabric of the Destiny and Fate."

-Bale-

Minister Noish had seen a glimpse of the Explosion. A knight got to the balcony. "Sir! There is a report of..."

"The explosion. I am aware. Send a bird with a Message to Millie Seseau. Ask them if they know what happened, and if there is a threat worth noting." Noish stated.

"Yes sir!" The Knight ran to deliver the message.

_'Why do I think the Blonde boy from all that time ago is somehow involved in the explosion?'_ Noish thought. _'Ah well. If his Majesty Albert returns from that, he can finally take up the mantle of King of Serdio. I only wish he came back sooner. Ruling a Country is not my thing, though I seem to manage it well. Regent, or not, I am not fit to rule a country.'_

-Wingly Forest-

Kushina, Jiraiya and Blano watched the Explosion in the distance. "Sochi... Please, be safe." Kushina whispered.

Jiraiya put a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright. Count on it." He looked out. _'Gaki, you better make it back, or so help me, I will have Orochimaru revive you with Edo Tensei just so I can kill you myself, and then hand you over to your mother and it will move down the list.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end!


	17. Return with a vengeance!

…

**Chapter 16**

It's been a month since the Moon that Never Sets was vaporized.

Zieg was alive, but still bedridden. Rose was tending to him, but still had to sleep. This night, she had a weird Dream.

-Rose's Dream-

There was a hall that held marble columns in rows. "Where am I?"

She heard a voice she was hoping to hear. "Rose." She turned her head to find Naruto right there.

He looked worse for wear, as his Jumpsuit was singed. The majority of what was left was torn to pieces, but it still left enough to keep his modesty. "I'm sorry I had to do that."

She shook her head. "Please... Don't tell me this is a dream."

"It isn't... Well, not entirely." Seeing her confused look, he explained. "My body has already reformed, but it can't move. I can still send Wind Pulses out every now and then, so I know where I am, at least."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the Mountain of Mortal Dragon. How I ended up here, I don't know. How is everyone else?"

"We're alive. Your mother is worried sick about you, as is Jiraiya."

"Heh. I knew she would be. And Zieg?"

"He woke up yesterday, wondering what happened. He didn't remember a thing from the time Neet was destroyed. He's still recovering physically, though. Dart will be coming in the next week to see him, along with Claire. Haschel and Claire did make up, though." Rose stated.

"When I get back, I'm going to get you and bring you to your mother. You do realize that, right?"

"I know you will, but don't rush yourself to exhaustion, okay?"

"But you're in..."

"I've been in far more danger before. The Locals are protecting me. Don't worry. It's best if I wait here for the time being. Let my mother know that I told you I'm coming back soon. Give me 3 days and I'll be moving on my own. Just let me come back at my own pace. I'll be fine. After all, I am a Shinobi. This? This is nothing. I just have to get my own body back in gear. You need to make sure that Zieg makes a full recovery. If he's not fully recovered when I get back, I can't pull a prank on him." Naruto ended that off with a small grin.

Rose simply shook her head. "You're impossible."

"You know you like it." Naruto planted one right on her lips. When they pulled apart, he spoke again. "Where are you and Zieg, anyway?"

"Wingly Forest. Meru, Sasuke and Guaraha have been traveling Endiness. Kongol has just been traveling. Dart, Shana, Haschel and Claire were in Seles last I checked. The others are where they should be. Kushina and Jiraiya are here."

He nodded. "I'll see you soon Rose. And remember, there is only one person I'd ever go for marriage with. And that's you." His form faded into the winds.

-End Dream-

She woke up in The Wingly Forest, and saw Kushina getting ready. Her panting caught the Kunoichi's attention. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Rose calmed down her breathing and let loose a small smile. "He's back. And he'll be here in a few days."

Kushina dropped the bracer she was putting on. "You mean..."

Rose nodded. "We have to send word to the others. We have to..."

"He'll be coming back at his own pace. I just have to get Zieg to optimal condition... He's don't let anyone else know but... he wants to prank Zieg for all he's worth. So for now, we wait."

"He told you he was alive but didn't tell you where?" Kushina questioned. "Why wouldn't he?"

"Because he probably thinks it would be a bad idea to move him at the moment. He asked that I make sure Zieg gets a full recovery before he gets here. He knows where all of us went after we came back." Rose stated. "For now, we'll have to get Zieg ready. I know he's gonna want to see what happens when Naruto get's a handle on him."

"No kidding." Kushina added.

-3 days later-

A Wingly was basically patrolling the area, when he saw a shadow. One that disappeared almost immediately. After checking it out, he found nothing was there, and went back to his patrol.

-Zieg's Room-

Zieg was asleep, and Kushina was watching over him. _'Zieg, I hope you're ready for when Naruto returns. He's going to put you through hell, I'm gonna be right there when he does.'_

She didn't realize it but Naruto was in the room already, and knew Kushina was there. She didn't turn her head his direction, but was about to leave the room, while he was still hidden. "Zieg, I pity you when my son gets a hold of you." She left the room. "I'll be right back, since you're already in good health."

Naruto then dropped down without making a sound, and pulled out some tools.

-30 minutes later-

Kushina, Rose, and Blano were in Zieg's room, and he was awake.

Why?

Because he woke up, and saw something on his body that shouldn't have been there.

Rose and Kushina were holding back chuckles. "This isn't funny! Whoever did this is gonna..."

Rose burst out laughing. "Rose!"

Blano was confused. "Kushina, I would like to ask if you could find out who did this."

She shook her head before laughing outright herself.

Zieg was fuming, seeing as he now had a pair of 44D boobs.

Rose managed to calm down enough to talk. "Naruto, get out here. I know you did this, but I was expecting something less... noticeable." She continued laughing at Zieg's misfortune.

Blano's ears perked up. "Wait, did you just say Naruto?" Rose's thumb was good enough of an indicator.

Naruto then appeared on the nearby table. "Thought you'd like it, Rose. So, Prank Blender, what's up?"

Zieg looked at Naruto in confusion. _'Only one person ever called me that.'_ "How do you know of that name?"

"Uh... In a way, I gave it to you in the first place." Naruto shrugged. "Don't worry, it'll wear off in a week. Demon Prank Master here, after all." Zieg's eyes widened.

"How did you live this long? And how the hell did your features change?"

"New life, new dimension, no Wingly oppression. Giant Demonic Fox for 2,000 years, ended up getting sent to Serdio. Gave the memories to the host, and here I am. I'm Naruto Namikaze. Korallo's second reincarnation." He held out a hand. Zieg grabbed it, only to have 120 volts of electricity running through his nervous system.

Naruto chuckled. "Joy buzzer. Never fails."

"I'll get you for that."

"Uh, no you won't. You know why? Because I'm in Deningrad right now, to visit Miranda."

"You couldn't be in two places at once."

"That's because... in a way, I'm not. You can blame the Royal Guard for that." 'Naruto' went poof. Rose and Kushina knew that meant it was a Kage Bunshin. Their laughing had stopped. "Zieg, I think we should go after him." Rose said.

"Why is that?"

"So he doesn't get himself in more trouble. "Besides, your son, wife, and father in law landed in Furni Yesterday, to go visit Miranda."

Jiraiya spoke up, signifying he was in the room. "I'll stick around here. They have to learn everything they can."

-Deningrad-

Naruto was in the Throne Room with Theresa, Miranda, Setie and Luanna. Wink had locked herself in her room since she had found out about Lloyd's death. "You really expect me to believe you blew up the Moon That Never Sets? And that you caused that massive Explosion, yet escaped?"

Naruto shrugged. "Whether you believe me or not is your choice. It doesn't matter what you believe though, as it happened."

"Theresa, from what I saw of him, it would be a lot easier to just drop the subject, believing what he said about it to be true. Logic just doesn't apply to him." Miranda shook her head.

"But to play cards with a Threat? How irresponsible is that?" Theresa questioned.

"Knowing him, he was probably doing it to keep Melbu Occupied."

"Miranda is right, Your Majesty. I kept him distracted with the cards, and learned a few things. Besides, we used that to settle our differences. I kept on winning, and eventually cleaned him out. Once that happened, he tried to kill me, but I just let loose the Meggido at that point, and turned myself into the Wind. It's that simple." Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe he was that much of a sucker. And to think that I played fair in Poker. Surprising."

"What's even more surprising is that I can see for a fact that you aren't lying." Luanna stated.

"So... How has Wink been taking Lloyd's death?" Naruto asked.

"Not well, I'm afraid." Miranda replied. "She's been holed up in her room since I gave her the news. Someone needs to let her know that there are others there for her."

Naruto sighed. "Let me talk to her. I'll see if I can't get her to open up to others."

"What makes you think you could do what we couldn't?" Theresa questioned.

"With him, nothing is guaranteed. Logic just doesn't exist. You could ask his mother about that." Miranda said. She was about to lead him there when he spoke up.

"Dart, Shana, and Haschel just hit the city limits. Claire is with them."

"Oh, the celebration in 3 days. I should let Kushina know about this."

Naruto shook his head. "She, Rose, Zieg, and Blano are on their way already. They'll reach the line in about 5 hours at their speed. And I know why. Just don't comment on Zieg's appearance. It'll go back to normal after about a week. Oh yeah." He looked at Theresa. "If they come in here, let them know that the pleasures of life also bring about insanity to others somewhere else. A Word of advice from a Bloodied Demon King."

Luanna nodded. "I'll let them know."

"Who gave you that advice?"

"A Bloodied Demon King. He's dead now, but has been there for me since birth." Naruto and Miranda left the Throne room, and went towards Wink's current room at the entry floor.

As Naruto and Miranda closed the Door to Wink's room, Dart, Haschel, Claire, and Shana entered the castle, and went up towards the Throne room.

Miranda was in the Throne Room while Dart and the others were already in there. "Miranda, please tell me that Naruto is the one that gave the message from Korallo." Dart said, hope in his voice. Miranda simply nodded. "How long ago?"

"A few minutes ago actually. Since Wink was cutting herself off, he decided to get her out of her funk. I'd suggest we leave them alone for a few minutes."

In about 3 minutes, They all heard Wink scream. The moment the Guards entered the room, they found Naruto tickling her, and she was still laughing because of it.

Dart, Haschel and Miranda looked at this and sweatdropped. "I should've guessed." Was the simultaneous response.

"Alright! Uncle. UNCLE!" Naruto stopped and let her breath. "You should see Zieg when he gets here in a few hours. Because I'm going to..." He whispered in Wink's ear. "Make sure you see him like that."

"W-Why?"

"Trust me. You'll see." Naruto winked and looked at the others. "What?"

"We heard her scream, but you were just tickling her like you did Fa." Dart deadpanned.

"Laughter is the best medicine." Naruto shrugged. "If that doesn't work, seeing what I did to Zieg will. And no, my mother cannot reverse it."

In a few hours, Dart, Haschel, Miranda, Theresa, Naruto and Wink were at the main entrance to Deningrad. Naruto squinted his eyes. "You said they'd be here in 5 hours. Where are they?" Theresa questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "Zieg is holding a boulder, while my mom is trying to drag him. Rose is just shaking her head. I'll go get them." Naruto ran off and came back in 10 minutes, carrying Zieg tied up, Rose right next to him, and Kushina right there.

"You and I will talk later, Sochi." Kushina scolded him. "Your Majesty, Miranda."

"Please, I can't let anyone see me like _that_!" Zieg whined.

"Why is my husband tied up?" Claire asked.

"Well... I'll put it to you this way." Naruto vanished, and reappeared next to Wink. "I prepared a gift for Wink." The ropes around Zieg fell, showing the new body part that had Wink blinking, before she giggled a bit.

"Traitor!" Zieg shouted as he went after Naruto.

"Zieg Feld, what are you doing?" Zieg stopped where he was and turned slowly towards Claire. "C-Claire..."

Claire's sweet smile looked a little dangerous for Zieg. Naruto was instantly back to Rose... with Popcorn in his hand. "Popcorn?" He pushed it towards her. She took some, as he watched Claire and Zieg stare down.

"If you're going to wear that, then at least wear it right!" She shouted, before taking him into the Inn, while dragging him across the ground. "Definitely worth it." Naruto said.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Dart asked.

"Who me?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You didn't." Shana said.

"No, really, I didn't. I expected him to stay behind in the Wingly Forest like that. Less exposure." Naruto shrugged. "Really, I didn't expect you to bring him along."

"You do realize he's going to get you back, right?"

"He'll keep me on my toes. I need that during all of this. I still have, what? 2 years and a few months for the Training Trip?"

"2 years, 2 months and a week for it. Then we start getting everyone back." Kushina stated. "You've gotten a lot of experience, which I knew you'd need. Now you just need to train yourself with your family."

"I also have a promise to keep regarding 3 people. Feyrbrand, Shirely, and one other." He replied. "I'll be able to train after I'm done with 2 of those promises. The last one will be kept a few months before we have to leave."

"Alright, let's get to the Banquet hall. It has recently been fixed up while you were working on the Moon. I should thank you for what you did... though with what you said you did to distract him is just..."

"Wrong, irresponsible, insane? All of the above?" Naruto asked.

"All of the above."

"You get used to it around me." he shrugged. "Anyone else hungry?" Everyone raised a hand.

-8 months later-

Naruto and Rose had just left the 7 Dragon's Towers. All four of her friends had passed on, though Kanzas was the only one to put up a fight. Naruto managed to talk each of them out of what kept them there, except for Kanzas, who wanted one last fight.

Naruto did just that, and wiped the floor with Kanzas.

Rose looked at him at the campsite. "Why did you have to take him down with a Fart?"

"Hey, it was fun. And it's not the first time I did that."

"I know that, but why?" Rose asked. "You didn't have to do that, or mention the Black Arrow incident."

"He always had a better sense of smell. It helped him smell fresh blood. Don't ask me why he trained his nose to smell it, or why he'd want to smell it. I never asked, and I don't think I want to know, even now." Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, that's the First promise kept."

"Where's the nearest Dragon?" Rose asked.

Naruto looked at the mark. It had 11 Dragons in an elegant dance on his arm. "From what I know, there is only one left. Ragnarok, you know where they are?"

"_Yes, I do, and I appreciate what you're doing for us."_ Ragnarok replied. _"It seems to be a few Kilometers North of your location. He's an older one, and I'm surprised he's last this long."_

"We'll head North after we rest up." _"Thanks, Ragnarok."_

"_Don't mention it."_

Rose took to admiring the Ring she was wearing. "I still can't believe you proposed to me 3 months into this journey."

"You should've seen it coming, Rose." Naruto retorted. "Especially with what I said when I let you know I was alright."

"Well, since you've got nearly 2,000 spells mastered thanks to your Kage Bunshin, you should have the Book mastered by now."

"Light Element is not yet mastered, and I still have a few more to go in the Colorless Section."

"Your progress with the Hiraishin is also pretty good." Rose commented.

"10 Kage Bunshin a day for 14 hours a day, is not enough to get used to the speed. I still practice the other spells with 150 Kage Bunshin, and the last 530 with Light Element. I"m also getting more used to switching between Mana and Chakra. That's just while we were traveling." Naruto admitted. "I really want to get the Light Element mastered. When I do that, I can finally consider myself a Master Magician."

"How long until the wedding?" Rose asked.

"Once I learn all the Light Spells, which shouldn't take more than a few weeks, I'll be taking you to Fletz. Zior has already given the go. I can already Teleport us between here and the elemental Nations without an actual device. I can take, at most, 5 people, myself included. Or Kongol on his own but I think that's because of the Mana to Mass Ratio. I already sent one to Spring Country under the guise of Korallo Erran. Honeymoon is happening there."

"Didn't you save that place? Wouldn't they recognize you?"

"You don't think I haven't practiced my Fuuinjutsu, did you?" Naruto asked. "I've always got 10 Kage Bunshin drawing on the memories for those. I've also been making a lot of Uzumaki Paper Bombs. I plan to sell them during that time, before we have to come back."

Rose nodded. "They'll come in handy later on." Naruto nodded at that.

-5 months later-

Naruto had finally Master every spell in the book, and now, both Naruto and Rose were in the Tower of Flanvel.

They had just entered a room and a projection of Faust himself appeared. "Humans are not welcome here. Leave now, or perish."

"You are Magician Faust, correct?" Naruto asked, Rose standing behind and to the right.

"I am Faust, yes. This is my territory, Human. Leave now."

Naruto deployed his wings. "Faust, I wish to test my spellcasting against the best there ever was. Would you do me that honor?"

"Oh. You are a Wingly. Why do you wish to test yourself against me? Winglies have had their power severely weakened over the last 11,000 years."

"Because I need to find out where I stand. Being born in a place where Winglies do not exist, while my father was born in Endiness, means I need to know how things were back in the olden days. You are the best Spellcaster of all time. I merely wish to test myself, being a half-blood."

Faust looked in thought. "I see. Use the Teleporter in the center of this room. Find my true body. I will test you then. Your friend must stay."

"She has been with me all this time. She won't let me go at it without her watching over me. She is only here because she wants to make sure I am safe. Even after blowing up the Moon That Never Sets and living to talk about it, she still worries for me."

Faust chuckles a bit. "One thing that Melbu needed in life was a Significant other. I had one, once. She died in the War. She may come, but she cannot interfere."

"I will only interfere when his life is in danger. That was our agreement." Rose stated.

Faust nodded. "That is acceptable. I will see you there." The projection left. Naruto looked at Rose. "I'll be using the Protection From Death spell during this. I have the sinking feeling he will as well."

It didn't take them long before they managed to reach the bottom of a Chasm. Faust appeared nearby. "I see you made it."

"It's really quite simple. No offense Faust, but I could make a much harder maze than that. Seriously, I've done so before. And I _still_ haven't gotten through it. The Most Agile back home couldn't get through it, the fastest couldn't, the strongest couldn't, and the smartest couldn't. I can't get through it, _and I designed it!_ That thing is nothing compared to mine." Naruto said. "Which reminds me." He looked at Rose. "When we get back, you're going through it too. You'll have to make it to at least 40% before I let you come after Akatsuki with me."

"How far have you gotten?" Rose questioned.

"At most... 62%."

Both of them Sweatdropped. "Hey, at least I use it far more often than others. ANBU, the village elite can only go 32% at MOST! There are a few safe spots, but I'm the only one that knows of them, or how to get to them. I hide in those spots sometimes for a while because I don't want to be found. Not like they could get there anyway."

Faust sighed. "You challenged me, but you are arguing?"

"Got lost in the moment." Naruto then had a shimmer layer over him.

"Protection from Death?" Faust inquired. "Quite impressive."

"I used it on one person to stop him from dying when I wanted to torture him on a epic level." Naruto admitted. "I'm ready."

"Very well. I shall not hold back now that I know you have that one up." Faust started sending spell after spell towards Naruto. Naruto simply countered Faust with each spell, Managing to match each one with equal power, and the Same Element.

This went on for 3 hours, and Rose was still watching. Neither of them had taken a hit, as both of them had countered the other's spell before they could hit. "Naruto, what are you doing?" she mused. "I know you're better than this."

"_Rose, this is me restricting myself to my spells. No Jutsu. If I used a Jutsu, I'd have to use Chakra. My Mana is running low, though, so I'd have to switch to Chakra soon."_ She heard Naruto say via the seal.

Rose looked at Naruto who was sweating a bit. "You seem to be running low on Mana. You have already impressed me, Young Namikaze." Faust stated.

"Heh... I've been restricting myself to Mana only for spells... But you're right on me being low on Mana. Time to switch things up a bit." Naruto smirked, though Faust was confused, he was ready for a counter. Naruto held up a hand, his breathing evened out, and spoke softly. "Tempest Gale." A Giant vortex of Electrified Wind formed and went towards Faust, who was mostly surprised. He countered it with a Earth Wall Defense. Coming from behind the wall, he looked at Naruto with surprise.

"That should have been beyond your Mana levels at the moment. How did you pull that off?"

"Simple. That wasn't Mana. Mana is 98% Mental Energy, and 2% Spiritual Energy. Chakra, what I used there, is 45% Physical, 54% Spiritual and 1% Mental. It's hard to tell the difference without both experience and knowledge. I have both. I have more than 1000 times more Chakra than I do Mana. Your thoughts?"

Faust hummed. "We are done here. Figuring out a way to use magic without Mana is something I have longed to do. You have outdone me in that. I can grant you my title of Strongest Magician of all Time with little worry."

"Is there anything you wish you could do?"

"Travel to another Dimension, but that would be impossible."

Naruto looked at Rose, then back at Faust. "I'm planning on using Aglis to do just that so I can get home. The majority of Winglies are following suit. Some are staying, however. You wish to come with?"

Faust shook his head. "No, I would not. However, I will grant you one request. If I can do so, I will make it happen."

Naruto thought about it, and then an idea popped into his head. He took out a scroll, and started drawing out something. Rose didn't understand most of it, even the measurements. When he was done, he motioned Faust to come over. As he looked it over, he looked at Naruto. "What is this?"

"Something I think could help out if came to a War back home. I want you to build this, make sure it can fly, and let me know when it's done. I may be able to use it when we need it. But I don't think we should let the others know about it. Think you can handle it?"

Faust looked over it intensely. "I can do this. This would make a great Joint project."

"I'm afraid you'd have to work on it on your own. I've still got other things to do, with me being from another Dimension. I have a job there, and I'm on a 3 year leave. I have 11 months left until I have to be back, 10 months before I have to make sure Aglis will send everyone back with me, and maybe a week to make sure Aglis has enough power to send everyone back."

Faust nodded. "It would take me at least 18 months here to get this done on my own, since you seem to have done your research on the device."

"Of course. It's based on the battery that shot Flanvel Tower out of the sky in the first place. Who do you think redesigned Vellweb before the Moon Fell?" Naruto questioned. "All but the 7 Dragon's Towers was engulfed in a Meggido of my own making, including the Battery."

"I see. Well, this is doable. Get going. I'll contact you when it is done."

Naruto pulled an Ink bottle from... somewhere. "I'm gonna put a seal on you that will allow you to communicate with me telepathically. You won't need to send Mana to it, or use Mana at all. You just need to focus on me, and it will allow you to talk to me through telepathy."

"That would make it a lot easier."

"My point exactly." Naruto then got to the back of Faust's neck, and drew the seal on it. "Fuuin!" It glowed and then disappeared. "It's set. If I need to contact you, I'll do so through the seal." he looked at Rose. "Looks like it's time to head back to the others."

"What about the... Other thing." Rose was slightly embarrassed. "I don't think the others could see me like that."

"You know how my mom would feel if I didn't let her know about it." Naruto admitted.

"Then send a Toad right when we get there. It wouldn't be that much of a hassle, would it?" Rose asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Better idea than what I was coming up with."

They hugged each other and were engulfed in a Green Sphere. "The boy also knows how to Teleport himself. Really good." Faust mused.

-Spring Country, 2 days later-

Rose and Naruto had just entered a Hotel. Both of them were in their normal clothing, though Naruto didn't have the Orange Jumpsuit. The pants were a Burnt Orange, with Black stripes down the seams. He had a mesh shirt under the Crimson Gi top. "I have a reservation." he said, at the main desk.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Korallo Erran." Naruto replied. This sent the receptionist into a shocked looked.

"You... You're..."

"Quiet down. I don't want others to find out I'm back yet." Naruto asked. "That's why I've got my hair disguised."

After a nod, he received the key to his room. "It's on the 12th floor. Should I let the Daimyo know you are here?"

"No thank you. It's better if she knows, after I check out." Naruto stated. The receptionist nodded. Naruto and Rose walked up to the room, and Naruto immediately put up Privacy Seals over the walls. "We've got 5 days. Let's make it count, and go wild." His grin was a feral one.

And Rose had one to match.

-5 days later-

People had wondered how they were doing. Koyuki Kazahana, the Daimyo of Spring Country was on her way up to the room, figuring he was there already. A Receptionist was standing right there next to her, outside their door, as she was about to knock on it.

The door opened slightly. "K-Koyuki?"

"Why didn't you let me know you were in town?" She asked sweetly.

It was too sweet for Naruto's tastes. "Honeymoon. She's asleep right now, but is likely to wake up in about 5 minutes. Please, make it quick."

"You didn't say hi."

"Didn't think I'd get a chance to until afterwards."

"Mind if I watch the next round? I'll pay for another night if necessary." Koyuki asked.

Naruto closed the door, and unlocked it completely. "You'll have to ask her in about... 20 seconds."

Needless to say 20 seconds later, Rose woke up, and saw both Naruto and a new girl looking at her. "Rose, this is Koyuki Kazahana."

"The Daimyo of Spring Country that you helped out?" She asked, earning a nod. "Why is she here?"

"She found out I was in town without me telling her." Naruto replied. "She wanted to watch the next round. I said she should ask you."

"I've got a better idea." Rose said, as she began to smirk a little bit, before leaning into Koyuki's ear. "What do you think?"

She nodded with a slight blush. "I once thought about that... just me and him, though."

"This is as close as you'd get." Rose admitted. "So?"

They both turned to Naruto, who suddenly felt like he was probably going to regret something.

"Two days." Koyuki said.

"Agreed." Rose added.

2 days later, Rose, Koyuki and Naruto left the Room. Rose and Koyuki were limping slightly, Koyuki more than Rose. Naruto checked them out, and looked at Koyuki. "Please don't tell anyone about my being here, Your Highness. It's the only reason I agreed to the Second day."

"You have my thanks... Korallo." Koyuki replied. "Please, let my friend know it's okay to drop by every now and then."

"If I see him I will." Naruto replied. He grabbed Rose, and Warped them both out in a Green Sphere, that engulfed them and disappeared on the spot. "Nice exit." Koyuki commented.

"Ninja Exit?"

"Don't think so." Koyuki admitted. "Then again, with him, you never know."

-Ulara-

Rose and Naruto appeared right in front of Charlie. "Oh my. Rosie, how are you?" She asked.

"I am fine... just exhausted." She replied. "Do you mind if we rest up here?"

"No, not at... all... What is that smell?" Charlie Frahma looked at Rose suspiciously. "Did you and Naruto make _that_ bond?"

She nodded without any hesitation. "Young man..."

"Hey, it's not out of wedlock." Naruto held up his hands defensively. "It's just 5 days straight, with another 2 days afterwards in a Threesome is kind of draining."

She looked at Rose. "You're sleeping upstairs. Both of you. And none of that here. You don't have your own beds."

"Didn't think it would be a good idea to do so here, anyway." Naruto admitted. "One of the reasons why I warped us here first. To get some actual Sleep."

Charlie nodded. "I don't want to hear complaints about not being able to sleep. Some of us do sleep, after all."

Naruto nodded. They both were lead to a bed, and fell asleep quickly. They were entwined in each other's arms, but didn't do anything else.

Meru had just entered the room, Sasuke right next to her. "Hey, Charlie. What's up?"

"Please be silent, Young Meru. Rose and Naruto are sleeping." Charlie told them.

"Okay, I know he could go 2 weeks without sleep, so why is he sleeping?" Sasuke asked.

Charlie smirked a bit. "He just went 5 days doing the Horizontal Tango, with another 2 days doing the Dirty 3, if you know what I mean." Meru was slightly confused, but Sasuke got it instantly.

"He didn't..."

"I didn't get the details yet. They are resting from that as we speak."

"Kushina will likely castrate him if they weren't..."

"They were married."

"Oh. Who was the third?" Sasuke asked.

"Couldn't ask. I'll be sending word to Blano when they let me know." Charlie admitted.

"Good to know." Sasuke looked at Meru. "Naruto went 5 days of sex with Rose, and 2 more days of sex with rose and one other."

"Oh... Wait, _what?_" She nearly shouted. She kept it down, knowing that Naruto and Rose were sleeping. "Are they...?"

"Kushina is going to throw a fit if she was there to see it." Sasuke pointed out.

"She'll throw a fit once she finds him."

"We've got 9 months. Best make it count." Meru nodded. "We'll have to go and figure out a way to store the power to get us all to Elementia."

"That will be Kushina and Jiraiya. Jiraiya's been working on it for a long time now. Kushina has learned the written languages here as well." Sasuke pointed out. "Besides, the Heroes Tournament is in a month. I think we should let him know about it. See how much he's grown."

"I don't think you can get that much from fighting him in an Arena like that. You'd be better off doing so in Kadessa, or Gloriano. Hell, even the Valley of Corrupted Gravity would be better for a clash between you two." Meru pointed out.

"You've seen my progress, but you haven't seen his."

"Yeah, but you have to remember his Kage Bunshin. If it were an all out fight between you and him, then you'd need to be in one of those places... Gloriano would be the best bet, though. More distance to civilization, means less interference." Meru pointed out. "It's likely he's managed to pull off something not even we would believe."

"Him getting a Threesome is something I'd believe when I see it."

-Spring Country-

Koyuki Kazahana was looking at a Video tape. "Why do I have the sudden urge to send a copy of this to Sasuke?" she mused. Then she looked at one of the others. "Can you make a complete copy of this tape and mail it to Sasuke Uchiha in Konohagakure?"

"Oh course, Milady."

"Thank you. Make sure it is only opened by Sasuke himself, and not anyone else."

"Anything else, Your highness?" The servant asked.

"No. I just need to go for a walk."

"but your limp..."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry so much." She grinned a bit. "I did just go 2 nights of hot sex, after all. The limp should go away after a bit."

"No one is worthy enough to..."

"I had asked him to do so personally. That's why I took 2 days off." Koyuki argued. "I took those two days off for a reason, you know?"

"You're always whining about me getting an Heir, so I figured I'd ask the one person who I feel is worthy enough to do so... and he came during the most fertile period possible. He doesn't even know it. I'll have to get checked in a few days to see if it worked."

The servant was shocked, but nodded, and did what she was told.

-1 Month before the end of the trip, Aglis-

All 8 Dragoons, The Shinobi from Hell, and 106 other Winglies were the Signet Chamber.

Naruto was standing next to Charlie Frahma on a balcony. "Everyone, you're attention please." Charlie started, but no one was listening. Naruto shook his head, before using a favorite of Iruka's.

His head grew 5 times its usual size and he shouted. "SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up at them.

"Thank you, Naruto." Charlie said, before turning to the rest of them. "WE have all gathered here today, because you all are going to Elementia. There are quite a few other Winglies in the World and they'll be keeping Aglis up and running in case others wish to come with. I will be staying here myself, as well. I shall be leaving the Winglies in Elementia to their business, with Blano as their leader. You all know what is expected, and the differences between how we were several Millenia ago, and how we became after Young Naruto came to us. If Naruto were older I'd have chosen him for this, but..."

"There is no need for that, Charlie." Naruto told her. "I have other plans, but something needs to happen before I could possibly take over as the leader." Naruto then turned to the others. "All of you will be making your way towards a place called Konohagakure. Being as you all had taken up the name Namikaze, as have my mother and myself, The Namikaze Clan will make a home in Konohagakure. I on the other hand have a full month from this point until I return. I have been training myself in the ways of Shinobi and the ways of our "Clan". The ability to use Mana is our Clan style. Most of us don't use Chakra. In fact, only my father and myself are those born with this name, yet used Chakra."

Everyone nodded. Naruto then pumped a fist in the air. "Let's go and Show Elementia what it means to be Winglies!" Everyone cheered. "Let us show them what the Namikaze Clan is made of!" More cheering. "And let's look Bad ass when we do!" Louder cheers.

Naruto went to a control panel on the balcony, and punched in a few numbers. A giant portal opened, showing a lake. "That portal will lead us to our new home!" Naruto then jumped in followed quickly by the rest.

-Wave Country-

Team Gai was in Wave country due to a mission request. They had just took out a mermaid that was able to float on the land. There were still 50 of them left.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten were exhausted, but have yet to give up. "Lee... How many are left?" Tenten asked.

"There are at least... 50. But I cannot last much longer, Gai-sensei." Lee replied.

"If this is the end, then we might as well go out fighting." Neji stated. "That's what Naruto would want."

"Neji is right." Gai stated, staring down the monsters, Nunchaku out. He was sweating due to the exertion. "Naruto-kun would want us to go down fighting with honor."

Just then, a giant portal made entirely of light appeared over the lake nearby. Neji saw this and, with his Byakugan active, let out a small gasp. "Gai-sensei... I'm not sure if that's reinforcements or something else."

"I hope it is for us, Neji-kun." Gai replied, before Naruto appeared with a woman next to him. A lot of others came through after them, most of them having white wings. Naruto and Rose landed on the Lake. Kushina, Kongol, Sasuke, and Jiraiya landed next to them, while Meru was floating right next to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun!" Gai shouted.

The Shinobi, Meru, Kongol and Rose looked over towards them. "If you don't mind... We could use some help." Gai pointed at the Mermaids.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Meru. "You guys want them?"

Sasuke and Meru smirked. "With..."

"Pleasure." Meru finished Sasuke's sentence. Unsheathing Dragon Buster, and taking out her DG Hammer (Naruto modified it 2 months ago) they charged in and took them out, while some of the Winglies landed next to Team Gai, and worked on their wounds. After 5 minutes, all 50 of the Mermaids were destroyed.

"Sasuke." Neji motioned.

"Neji."

"How's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"She is... well." Neji replied. "She is taking no slack, and dealing out a near death-penalty on those who insult you. I still believe she has a crush on you."

Naruto nodded, and got Rose on the lips, before turning to Blano. "I think it would be a good idea for you all to follow this team when they head back to Konoha, Grandpa. I wasn't expecting a Team here, but I've still got a month before I have to go back. I think it better if you go with them. Ask for a Paternity test between you and the Yondaime Hokage, and then do the same for me him and me. That'll shut up the council."

"I already let them know the entire thing, Gaki. Don't worry about them. Kushina, you're coming with us."

"Meru and I are sticking with you as well. I stand by my word that I will not return until Naruto does."

"Naruto-kun... Did you brainwash him?"

Naruto looked at Lee. "No Lee. I didn't have to. Events caused him to give up his revenge. Talking with the Sandaime and having him confirm the truth about the Uchiha Massacre, managed to get rid of it."

Sasuke grunted, but shook his head. "Drop the act, Teme. You and I still have a bit of work to do. I finally got the Rogue style down, and implemented it in my own style."

"I know that, dobe. I still can't believe you managed to do the Dirty 3 with Rose and someone else." Sasuke stated.

"Which reminds me." Kushina started. "Who was the other one?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'll let you know _after_ we take out the Sannin." He looked at Jiraiya. "You want the Elders Ready? Because I'll be using the Dragons for this."

"With Pleasure." Jiraiya had a small smirk.

"Jiraiya-sama, you don't really believe he can take on Orochimaru, do you?" Gai asked.

"He could kill me in one blow if he wanted to. Seriously, kid. If you _ever_ make a Meggido of that size again..."

"I won't do _that_ again unless Akatsuki forces me to." Naruto defended. "After what happened to Melbu with that, I don't think even Akatsuki deserves _that_ just yet." Just then a bird landed on Naruto's Shoulder. "What's up?"

"_We're glad you're back, Naruto. Shall I inform the Inuzuka Clan?"_

"Just let them know that the Namikaze Clan is coming to Konohagakure, escorted by Team Gai. My family. Oh, and tell them that I found out the Yondaime's Secret, and taught all of them. I have a month before I have to return, and the trip proved more fruitful than I thought. And let them know that Anko better be ready. In 3 days, someone will come by the name of Korallo Errano. He'll take care of the Curse, while we take care of Hebi-teme."

The bird nodded and flew off. He turned to Gai's Team. "Gai-sensei. Lee. Neji. Tenten."

"Where did you gt that sword, Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"It's over 11,000 years old, called..."

"Dragon Buster, I know. But it's a pure myth around here! How did you find it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Dragon Buster was heard of around here?"

she looked at Naruto. "Yes, it was. The Nidaime Hokage based his Raijin after it in an Official quote. But that's the only thing known about it."

"I've seen the Raijin, Tenten. It doesn't even compare to the Dragon Buster, which Sasuke has, or Dragon Horn," He unsheathed Dragon Horn. "Like I have. The blades are _not_ made out of Chakra, like the Raijin, and Raijin only gives the effects of the users Chakra. Dragon Buster and Dragon Horn, on the other hand, are purely Mana based, and do not require Chakra to keep them active. Once you activate it once, you can use it. Only I can use Dragon Horn, however. If someone manages to steal it, they'll be dead within 5 minutes of me finding out." He put Dragon Horn away, while Sasuke did the same with Dragon Buster.

Tenten nodded, writing down the details on a notebook. "Thanks for the info. Now that Dragon Buster is confirmed to be real, I can send in the information to Extreme Swords Monthly. Is there anything else that should be known?"

Naruto nodded. "Dragon Buster was made to Kill Dragons. Dragon Horn was made to counter Dragon Buster, should they ever cross. They are equal in power and durability. The only difference is, Dragon Buster is finely tuned for Dragons, while Dragon Horn is just a hurt all, kill all. Both can become blunted if the user wishes. Aside from that, there is nothing that should be known."

Kushina looked at Naruto. "You had enough of me coddling you, haven't you?"

"Sorry, but I never liked that. You know I prefer to work for what I do. My KB training routine keeps me in good shape, and makes sure I don't dull. It's not a shortcut to learning, just a way to keep it up. I still gotta thank Korallo for helping get rid of Sasuke's Curse Mark."

Gai looked at Naruto and Kushina. "You had gotten Rid of the Unyouthful curse mark on Sasuke?"

Sasuke just showed where it was. "Do you see the Curse Mark?"

Gai just looked. "YOSH! You have done the impossible!"

Naruto bonked Gai's head. "Why did..."

"Not too loud. Some of us have stronger hearing than most others. Getting rid of the Curse Mark also helped me figure out how to rid myself of the Kyuubi without dying. Korallo figured it out in the first place."

"S-sorry." Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "I say we get going. I want that Snake Bastard's Head on a Silver Platter before we have to be back in the village."

"I'm with you there, Gaki."

"You're not doing this without me." Kushina stated.

"I am with Kushina." Kongol added.

"I've got a score to settle with him." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke goes, I go." Meru pointed out.

"Alright, so 6 against Otogakure." Naruto mused. "Then there's Ragnarok, Feyrbrand, and all the others... Oh yeah. This just got interesting." His familiar crazed Grin marked his face. Everyone noticed this and a small smirk covered the entire Namikaze Clan's face.

They all had the same thought. _'Otogakure has screwed themselves over.'_

"Naruto, as much as I would like to come with, I have to lead the others." Blano stated. "I am sorry we cannot help you as much as we would like to, however..."

"No worries, gramps. I'll be fine. Besides, he's one of the ones that has already made my Top-shit list. He was gonna die sooner or later." Naruto admitted, a small smirk on his face.

Blano nodded. Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina, Kongol, Meru, Rose and Jiraiya walked off, Meru no longer having her wings deployed. They simply walked across the water into Lightning Country. The walk across only took 2 hours, and they all could hold it that long.

Naruto made 2 Kage Bunshin, who took off at high speeds. One towards Kumogakure, and the other towards, Konohagakure under a Transformation spell.

-3 days later-

A male with Black Hair, Brown eyes, and Red platemail armor on was walking towards Konohagakure. He reached the gate, and looked at the guards.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The guard asked.

"I was asked to come here by a friend. I had helped another of his friends with a problem, and said that I could have helped another person with the same problem. My name is Korallo Errano." Korallo replied.

"Korallo Errano?" The guard asked. The man nodded. "I see. The large tower in the center is the Hokage's Tower. Head there, and let her know that you've arrived. The Inuzuka Clan had let her know that you were on your way."

"Thank you." Korallo replied.

"Welcome to Konohagakure." The guard said, as Korallo walked off.

Ten minutes later, Korallo reached the Hokage's Office.

"You are the Hokage, correct?" He asked Tsunade.

"That is correct. What can I do for you, Korallo?" She asked.

"I was asked by a friend of mine by the Name of Naruto Namikaze to help with a Curse in this village."

Tsunade charged and went straight through him, before he disappeared. "Looks like he was right. You did charge me when I mentioned him. That Afterimage technique is far more useful than your Bunshin no Jutsu."

_'Afterimage? Shit, that means that I wouldn't be able to hit him.'_ "What do you want?"

"To rid one Anko Mitarashi of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and also to bring a message from the Fox after it is removed. She will also have a bit of training to do when Sasuke Uchiha returns, as well." Korallo pointed out.

"Why is this?"

"Because the power of his Curse Mark is still there, just not the side effects. It has been proven to work safely, with no noticeable side effects." Korallo pointed out. "The Cursed Seal of Heaven should be a lot easier to allow another Flying Snake soon. However, I believe if this is not done now, then the power itself could be lost, but the effects will remain."

Tsunade nodded. "You are choosing the one with the least amount of pain, and suffering. A wise choice."

"That was Naruto's choice. Just call her in here, and I will do the rest. If you wish for your ANBU to guard you, and make sure I don't try anything stupid, then by all means do so. However, once I am done, I shall give his message and will leave."

"Neko!" A purple haired ANBU appeared. "Bring Anko Mitarashi in here at once."

"Ma'am." The ANBU left and returned within 5 minutes.

"Hokage-sama, this had better be good." Anko said, a frown on her face.

"Hmm... Figure has not changed from he told me." Korallo mused. "Anko Mitarashi, my name is Korallo Errano, or if you prefer my reputation at my home, The Golden fox."

Anko eyed him, and then heard the Golden Fox comment. "You're..."

"I am here on behalf of one Naruto Namikaze to rid you of your Cursed Seal of Heaven."

"Do it." Anko said, while taking off her shirt, and trench coat while sitting down. "I don't care what I have to go through. Just do it."

"I haven't even explained the process."

"Gaki has already let me know the full process, and the effects." Anko admitted. "And since you're here, means he'll be coming back soon."

Korallo nodded. "1 month."

"I'll be waiting for him then. Just get rid of it now." Korallo started a chant, and the Mark started to React, Anko held in the screams for a while, but when it finally started to leave her skin, she let it out. "Keep it together, Anko! Naruto would NOT forgive me if you died!"

A black orb of energy was in Korallo's left hand. "Damn. Sasuke's may have been more potent, but this one had more power in it." he then Petrified the energy, and placed it on a pillow. "Time for the next stage. Part 2."

Anko weakly nodded. Korallo placed both hands on Anko's neck, and within 20 seconds, she was covered in a glow. When the glow died down, she was in full body armor, and had 2 wings. (It was just like the Black Burst Dragoon Wings) She was barely conscious. Korallo looked at Tsunade, and he was panting. "Hokage-sama... This is the message. "The Snake's head will come with the return of the Namikaze's Heir." That is the message for Anko, from Naruto. It is also the last one he will send to her. Remember that. She will need rest to recover. She is to find a way to maintain that form for as long as she can. Remember that."

Tsunade nodded, and Korallo went poof, signifying that it was a Kage Bunshin. _'Wait a minute... That was a Kage Bunshin? But that means... heh, Naruto you sly fox.'_ Tsunade thought, before looking at the stone sphere on the nearby pillow. "ANBU, lock up that rock in a secure location, and destroy it."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Two ANBU took it and went to who knows where.

The ANBU Neko stayed behind. "Hokage-sama, I shall take Mitarashi-san to her home to rest."

"Take her to Kurenai's, and let her know of the situation." Neko nodded and left with Anko over her shoulder.

Tsunade shook her head and got back to her paperwork. _'Fucking paperwork. It never FUCKING ENDS!' _She shouted in her mind.

-Kumogakure, same time-

The same man that just dispelled in Konohagakure reached the gates of Kumogakure. "Halt! State your business!"

"I wish to speak with the Raikage on a matter that concerns him, and only him." Korallo stated calmly.

"What is the matter? If we deem it worthy of his time..."

"I am sorry, but that is for him to decide. Not Chuunin." Korallo cut him off. 2 Men in Golden Masks appeared with weapons drawn. "ANBU... Bring your Raikage here, if you wish. I merely wish to talk with him about something that concerns him. If you have any Jinchuuriki, then they may wish to come as well. From what I heard, the Hachibi is here. You may want the Hachibi Jinchuuriki here for it as well."

Just then, a man with the Raikage Robes open, showing off an overmuscular torso, and weights on his arms, appeared. He also wore a Champion's belt. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I have information on the Nibi Jinchuuriki." Korallo stated. This earned wide eyes from the man in front of him.

"You know where she is?"

"That I do. However, before I say anything, I believe we should make this conversation private. No one but you, me, and the Hachibi Jinchuuriki, if he cares for her." Korallo stated.

"Say no more." The man signaled the ANBU away, and pointed at the tower. "My office is at the top of there. See if you can keep up." He looked at Korallo... only to find that he was already flying with small white wings towards the office. "Heh... crazy bastard." He ran all the way there, covered in Lightning Chakra.

They reached the outside of the office at the same time. "Air vs Land Speed. Looks like you're faster than most."

"Heh. I'm not the Raikage for no reason. Now, come into my office." He turned to the lady behind the desk. "Call Kirabi. I want him in my office 5 hours ago. Reason: Yugito."

They both entered the room, and someone came through a hole that was just recently made... by him. "Yo, bro! What's up?" the man asked.

"Kirabi, drop the rhymes. This guy claims to know where Yugito is."

The man looked at Korallo... who had his fist out. "You are Kirabi, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki? Because if you are, then I am told you prefer this as a means of understanding the 8 to the former 9." Kirabi pounded his fist against Korallo's.

"A'ight. Where's Yugito?" Kirabi asked.

"She is safe from Akatsuki. That's all you need to know."

"Who is Akatsuki?" The Raikage questioned.

Korallo explained all that was known about the group publicly, and the things that Jiraiya had found out. "That is all the Konohagakure knows. They are not aware of the Nibi Jinchuuriki's location, much less, how to get there. Only myself, 2 Konoha Shinobi, and a Clan that is currently on their way towards Konohagakure knows how to get there, but only one of the Konoha shinobi actually _can_ get there."

"If you can get us there, then I would ask that you do, and get her. I only wish to see her returned home." the Raikage stated.

"I am afraid that is not an option at the moment." Korallo shook his head. "With Akatsuki on the loose, no one can be trusted with her location. Their spies are everywhere. To my knowledge, they have a name, but no way to know where it is, much less how to get there."

The Raikage growled. "I don't believe you know where she is."

Korallo simply took out a photo and tossed it onto the desk. "That is her exactly 12 days ago. She has kept on the move with a side job. Frankly, I do not trust her here. She knows where I am from, and knows that I would not reveal her location to anyone that could possibly trace back to Akatsuki. Sadly, I trust few, and those few are on their way to Konohagakure, or Otogakure. Those heading for Otogakure are after Orochimaru of the Sannin. They intend on taking his head, and putting it on a silver platter, and then plan to go to Konohagakure. After here, I plan to head to Spring Country. Something tells me there is something there that I should see, and I probably won't like it."

Kirabi nodded. "I gotcha, man. If it's about the Daimyo, she's got a pair of kids. Red heads, both female."

"Bee, you are trusting him?" The Raikage questioned.

"He trusts me, being he's Number 9, while I'm 8."

"I _was_ Number 9. No longer can I be called that. No, no one can be called that now. Not after what I did to him." Korallo admitted. "His body and power was completely eliminated. The only traces of his Chakra left are those that were sealed. That's it. It has been that way for 3 years now."

Kirabi was slightly confused at that. "What happened, man?"

Korallo turned his head in guilt. "Something that probably should not have been done, but was done all the same. Tell the Hachibi I said sorry, but Kurama will not be able to reform. Not with what was done."

_'Eight-o, you getting this?'_

"_**Yeah, Bee. I hear him. If it's been 3 years since the death, and he hasn't reformed, then he never will. Ask him what he did."**_

"What did ya do, Foo?" Kirabi asked.

Korallo explained what happened. "The end result was the Golden Fox."

"Show us this, Golden Fox." A requested.

Korallo shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot. I do not have the means to do so. Especially since I am only a Kage Bunshin. Only the Original can use it. Another one went to Konohagakure to do just that to a Cursed Seal of Heaven from one of their Kunoichi. I can remove 2 of them but I would dispel after the second one, and I am supposed to head to Spring Country after this."

A nodded. "I see."

Kirabi shook his head. "That is not something Kurama would allow if he had the chance."

"Kurama is that one that suggested it." Korallo admitted. "When I said I am a Kage Bunshin, I wasn't kidding. Kage Bunshin, Shin Henge, and I am using his form in a past life. Name as well. It is because of me that he is free from the curse of being a Bijuu. The Nibi is also a friend in the same Past Life. Do not worry about Yugito. She is constantly on the move with her current job, in a place where the Akatsuki spies cannot get to. Kurama is no more. There is only the Golden Fox transformation, and it does not require Chakra."

Bee nodded. "Eight-o and I aren't going for it, but thanks for letting us know. Number 6 might, and if I were you, I'd take Number 3 out like that. Heard its free."

Korallo nodded. "It was freed during the 1 month break of the Chuunin Exams in Konohagakure 3 years ago. The fact that Akatsuki hasn't gone after it is because I was gone, as was Yugito. Yugito did not return, but does know how to get back when she wishes to."

Bee and A nodded. "Get going to your next destination. I hope you can last another week, because that's how long it would take a boat to get to Spring Country."

Korallo shook his head with a smirk. "Who said anything about a boat?" He was covered in a green shape which shrunk on the spot until it was no longer there.

"The Green light heading up 3 years ago. Was that him?" A mused. "Bee, I want you to consider going through that process."

"I already am, bro. I already am." he walked out slowly... and actually used the door. That had A worried.

-Spring Country, outside Kazahana castle-

Korallo appeared in front of the guards in front of the castle. "I am here to see Koyuki Kazahana. My name is Korallo Errano." The guards nodded, and let him through.

Another person, this one female, walked up to him. "You are Korallo, yes?" she asked. He simply nodded. "The Daimyo has been expecting you, Uzumaki-sama."

This gave Korallo pause. "What do you mean?"

"I am more information than the others. I have been watching over her children when she cannot. She has twins from your 2 nights with her." the servant asked.

"Where is she now?" Korallo asked, his calm tone forced. "I'll take you to her now." They walked through the halls, and ended up in the throne room. "Koyuki-sama, Korallo has arrived."

Koyuki looked at Korallo and her servant. "Thank you. Everyone else, please leave the room. Korallo, Sadie, please stay." Everyone else left, leaving the two. "I am surprised that you came this quickly, Naruto."

"I am only a Kage Bunshin, but that is not why I'm here." Korallo pointed out. "Why did you use me like that?"

Koyuki sighed. "The Council is idiotic, and has literally been begging me for an heir. That is, until you came for your honeymoon. A few days later, I was pregnant, and it turned out to be twins."

"I heard about that. But why? You knew I was already married. You should have at least _told_ me!" Korallo shouted.

"Would you have agreed if I asked?" Koyuki questioned.

"Believe it or not, I have an extreme hatred of Councils." Korallo shook his head. "If you told me your Council was breathing down your neck to get an heir, I would have, if Rose had given the go. She may have said yes to that..."

"She came up with the idea. Still... I didn't think you'd have that much stamina." Koyuki reminded him.

"Not the point. You should have come clean." Korallo paused. "As for the Stamina comment: What do you expect after I managed to overload Dotou's Chakra stealing device? I have more than 3 times the amount I did then, and Chakra is made of Spiritual Energy, and Physical Energy. Stamina falls under the latter."

Koyuki shook her head. "Would you like to meet your children?"

Korallo shook his head. "I do not think it would be a good idea. Do they already know the name of their father?" She shook her head. "Then keep it that way. Then tell them their father had died of poisoning, as a nobody. The less they know about me, the better off they'll be."

"You don't want to be in their lives?" Koyuki asked, surprised.

He merely shook his head. "I would... had I been given the chance to see their birth. I wasn't there. I didn't even know about them. I am no father, and I cannot be a father right now. Not with Akatsuki loose. After that, it's fair game, but I will only have my children with Rose. Now I have to tell her that you used that time to gain an heir."

"Just know that you are the only one I would have allowed it to be. You're not some random person I was told to bear their child. You are the one that saved this country. You are the one that brought me back. You warmed my frozen heart. You brought Spring to a land where it didn't exist. I would insult myself if I had chosen anyone else for this." Koyuki said. "They will not know of their father, as per your request. But they will want to see a grave. You know that, right?"

"It is a grave in Wave Country." Korallo stated. "Kubikiribocho is the headstone, overlooking a cliff. The Great Naruto Bridge can been seen from there. I dug that grave 3 years ago, their father is buried there, along with their adopted grandfather, the owner of the headstone."

"You planned this out, didn't you?" Koyuki questioned.

"No, I did not. I'm just making use of a past action. I dug the graves, and I buried them both, as they died on that same bridge, during a mission I was on. They taught me, and I ended up teaching you what they taught me. Know this. The boy's name is Haku. The his adopted father is Zabuza Momochi. Haku will be their father. No one will be able to find much on Haku, as all records seem to be destroyed. Believe it or not, he had no family, no friends, only Zabuza." Korallo sighed.

"As much as I do not wish to use him like this, it would also be a lot easier. Give him a family to watch over from the afterlife."

Koyuki nodded. "We'll make it work. And thank you... for not trying to rid me of them."

"Heh... it's to fuck over your council. I'd do that anyway." Korallo admitted. "Anyway, I should get going. Boss definitely ain't gonna like the fact I did this, much less the fact that you used him." Korallo went poof.

Koyuki sighed, figuring that was the case in the first place. "I'm really glad he didn't try to get rid of them."

"I am as well. I didn't think he'd react like this, though. I expected something... harsher."

"So did I, Sadie. So did I."

-Outside Orochimaru's base-

Naruto and the group looked at the upcoming base. He was just hit with the memories of the Second Kage Bunshin, and looked at Rose. "You anywhere close to being pissed off?"

"No, why?"

"Because Koyuki took advantage of our Honeymoon." Naruto admitted.

"She didn't..."

"Twins."

"That little..."

"It fucked over her council." Naruto told her. "If she had come clean, I probably would've done so anyway, to do just that."

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya questioned.

"The Dirty 3 was me, Rose, and Koyuki Kazahana, current Daimyo of the Spring Country. Koyuki got pregnant from it." Naruto admitted.

"Kid... that's just wrong." Jiraiya admitted.

Kushina nodded her assent. "Something tells me that you didn't like the fact she didn't tell you then, but don't really mind now."

"The problem I have isn't that she did it... It's the fact she didn't tell me upfront. You know I love causing trouble for Councils." Naruto pointed out.

Everyone nodded at that. "Alright. Let's bag us a snake." Naruto said, earning another nod from all of them, except for one.

"Wait." Rose said. "I think this would be a good time to reveal the True Nature of the Black Monster."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

Rose looked at him. "You don't really think that I came up with the form on my own, do you?" She then turned herself into a Dragoon.

Kongol and Meru followed suit, but everyone else was confused. "Rose, what does your... You're kidding me." Naruto stated.

She simply shook her head. "I know you already figured it out. Kanzas only did so once. Same with Zieg. You saw when it happened to Zieg."

"No way." Naruto said. She simply nodded. "Maybe I can use that myself." he mused, earning a confused look from everyone but Rose.

"What are talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"If the Black Monster is merely a Second Stage to the Black Burst Dragoon, then maybe if I get it down, I make a Second Stage for the Golden Fox." Naruto pointed out.

"Mine was done with eternal sadness, knowing I had to outlive everyone I cared for. Now, I can bring it out at will. Living as long as I have has its advantages. I'm still the equivalent of a 26 year old physically." She admitted. _"Except for my Reproductive Organs, but the others don't need to know that, Naruto."_

"_No they do not, Dark Princess."_

Sasuke went flying Snake, and Naruto went Golden Fox. Naruto then tried to remember something. Something that could force a larger change.

In the end it was something that Kurama had experienced. But it still worked. He was covered with a much brighter glow, and became a fully formed Kyuubi no Yoko. The only difference was that the fur was a golden blond. With a roar, Ragnarok came out in another glow. Big difference between his old form, and his current form:

Ragnarok now has 8 wings, instead of the old 7. _"Naruto, you did not have to force that out of yourself."_

"**I know I didn't, but I wanted to."** The giant 10 story tall fox looked at Rose. **"You going Black Massacre?"**

Rose was suddenly covered in Dark flames, masking all parts of her face. **"I am ready."**

Naruto looked at Jiraiya. **"The Elders should be easier to summon now. Make sure they know I am not your enemy this time."** He looked ahead.** "Look alive. Ninja on approach."**

"Summoning Jutsu!" Fukasaku and Shima appeared.

"**Jiraiya-boy?"**

"No time. Hermit Mode." Jiraiya said, the Toad Oil once again on.

"**The kyuubi? But Naruto-boy said..."**

"That _is_ Naruto." Jiraiya pointed out. "The smaller Golden Fox got an upgrade. That's all that is."

***Intermission***

Weird Voice: We're sorry. But the Server that you were accessing has been disconnected. Please disconnect, and try again.

Me: What are you talking about? This is my story!

Weird Voice: We're sorry. The Server has been shut down for an unknown reason. Please disconnect, and Try again.

Me: Damn. And to think I was just getting to the good part.

Celestia, Lightsworn Angel: If I may?

Me: Sure.

Celestia: I believe you are too focused on this story.

**I gain a Fierce look** Come again?

Jain, Lightsworn Paladin: Come off it. It's either this, the move, the AF, or Psycho. You're not even thinking on your other stories!

Me: Not true!

Jain: Then which one is it?

Me: first off, you should know me well enough to know that I never focus on that _little_. I have millions of thoughts going through my head. Hell, I've even got shit planning out what happens if... Not going there. Anyway, Star Force: Reborn is actually getting some attention. I'm just having a harder time figuring out where to go with it. The muse for N:CS is lost at the moment, so I'm also trying to find that. The White Devil: That's not enough for this. My mind is a little too focused on LoD for some reason.

Stardust Dragon: Then stop playing the game.

Me: YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED THAT?

Stardust: No, you haven't.

Me: …... You're all idiots. I tried that, but I still went back to it.

Shuuden Sol: Why haven't you continued with my stories?

Me: ... I forgot most of the storyline for FF13.

Weird voice: Thank you for waiting. The server is now fixed. You may continue your reading.

2,000 different voices: FINALLY!

Me: I need to get some of these guys out of my head.

-Destroyed based-

Naruto, Rose, Sasuke, Meru, Kongol, Kushina, and Jiraiya were all standing in a line, looking at the smoking crater that was Orochimaru's hideout.

There was also a head in Naruto's hand, along with one in Sasuke's hand. Naruto held Orochimaru's head, though without the eyes, while Sasuke held Kabuto's head... no eyes or glasses. Rose held Kusanagi.

All of them were panting. "6 Shinobi... 3 Dragons... and 3 Chief Toads... and we just now get tired?" Naruto managed to get out.

Jiraiya continued to pant. "I never thought... I'd work this much."

Kushina continued. "We should rest... Then head out."

"Right..." everyone managed to reply. Rose managed to even her breathing first. "I'll take first watch. Everyone else should sleep. I'll wake someone else up when they're ready."

"Right pouch. 3 blade knives. Stab them in the... trees." Naruto breathed out. "Then sleep. Won't find us..." He passed out on the spot. Rose did just that, and then watched over them all until she passed out as well... 10 minutes after they did.

-10 hours later-

Naruto woke up, finding out that Rose was next to him. _'My Chakra is at 42%? Damn... I must be feeling an after effect of the Second Stage.'_ He looked at Rose, and tried to move a bit, but found he couldn't. _'My nervous system must be shot for the time being.'_ he then thought of something. _"Rose, can you hear me?"_

"_Yes... I can."_ He heard. _"Are you awake now?"_

"_Yeah, I am. You seem to be asleep, though."_

"_I probably still am. Anyway, what do you want? My body is exhausted."_

"_It's about the Second stage. Is it supposed to be this draining? I'm only at 42% of my reserves. After sleeping for 10 hours, it should be above 60%."_

"_It's more draining, and, unfortunately, something that I managed to deal with. It took me 20 years to be able to handle the transformation, and get used to the side effects when you leave the form. It strains my body severely."_

"_Then why did you use it?"_ Naruto questioned. _"did you just want to show it off? Because that's not like you."_

"_No... I wanted to show you all the truth. That I could call on it when I needed to... or just wanted to pulverize someone that harmed you. Maybe show you that you could probably do the same. The latter happened. Either way, I'll be out of it for about 15 hours. Then I'll be able to walk. What about you?"_

"_Nervous system is shot to hell. I can't budge, and I'm in your arms right now."_

"_Great position, I guess."_

"_... Your Right leg is over both of mine, and a tear seems to be made around my crotch, so if you feel something, you probably got a reaction from it."_

"_Thanks for the info. Try to get some more sleep. I'll wake you up when I can... in a way only I am allowed."_

"_You do that... but if Jiraiya is awake, then make sure it isn't too loud."_

"_No promises. Too bad my hymen was destroyed before I turned 60 years old mentally."_

"_Whatever... if he doesn't leave, I'm castrating him."_ Naruto said.

"_Don't bother. I'd let him watch, for one reason only. Your mother asked him for a sequel to the only decent book he wrote. He needs something for the final chapter. He asked me for permission to use that scene then, because it is the ending, and about 10 years after the rest of it all. An epilogue, I guess."_

"_Then I guess he would need to ask me, not just you."_

"_Well, I'm okay with it. Are you?"_

"_Hmm... Alright, but he won't watch it live. He'll watch a recording. And it will be MY recording."_

It was another 5 hours before Naruto woke up again, but not by Rose's doing. Everyone else was awake. He sat up, groaning. "I didn't think you'd be up this quickly." Kushina admitted.

"5 hours ago, he was awake."

"You woke up 4 hours ago, Rose." Sasuke pointed out.

"Did you forget our Telepathy Seals?" Rose questioned, everyone else sweatdropped, aside from Naruto. "Then there's the fact that I traveled alone for well over 11,000 years. I learned to stay alert while still sleeping. I know how long I sleep, what position I sleep in, but no dreams have come until recently. It was an hour after he contacted me that I woke up."

Naruto nodded at that. Everyone else was just silent at the confession. Naruto then turned to Feyrbrand for something.

"_Feyrbrand, do you know where the Dragon Summoning Contract is?"_

"_No, man. Then again, I'm not exactly familiar with it."_

"_I do know where it is, and its nearby."_ Ragnarok pointed out. _"Basic Summoning rules state you have to get your own Summoning's permission before signing with another one, or you will void your contract with them."_

"_You know I have permission, Ragnarok. I talked with Fukasaku and Shima about it. If the current boss is fine with it, then they don't care. They just said to sign with the other hand."_

Naruto could just feel the sweatdrop on Ragnarok's head. _"Turn your head 74 degrees counterclockwise."_ Naruto did so. _"That direction. About 30 miles out."_

Naruto sighed, and got up before jumping to a branch in that direction. "Mom, Rose, follow me. We're going after the contract."

"You're not going without me." Sasuke stated.

"Kongol can't travel like we do, Sasuke. He'll need the company. You, Meru and Jiraiya will be enough for him." Naruto pointed out. "Have a few spars, teach them a few things... and do not play any pranks Meru!"

"Oh come on!" she groaned.

Naruto, Rose, and Kushina jumped off into the trees at a higher speed then usual. "Why are we going so fast?" Rose questioned.

"The contract was 30 miles out, according to Ragnarok. I want to be there and back within a week. It'll take a week to get back to Konohagakure, knowing Jiraiya's tendencies. And then there's the NPS." Naruto pointed out. "Once a month was fine back on Endiness, and I just allowed it as long as no one went through with it that I said was off limits."

"You knew about it?"

"My class 13 was called in Millie Seseau _because_ of it." Naruto glanced at her with a cold eye. "If not for the fact that Tsunade confirmed what my Kage Bunshin heard, and it was underground, by the way, then he would've already been dead, and I probably wouldn't have come back, due to me becoming a Rogue."

Kushina and Rose nodded at that. "And you'd be well within your rights. Besides, if you saw all of it, and heard everything I said, he really did deserve it, as I was trying to taunt him myself. I didn't think he would even begin to resist my taunts. He deserved what he got from me, and I got the sequel I wanted for it. The one you got your name from. He said there was only one chapter left and he wants to make it memorable, but doesn't know how."

"The Hero and his friend get married, or have you seen the storyline so far?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, I have, and No, they haven't." Kushina admitted.

"That should be the ending of it." Naruto said. "Main character gets with the friend that was there the entire time, 10 years after the normal story, they are getting married. The hero is nervous as hell, but he gets over it after the fact. And the rest is history."

Kushina thought for a moment, and nodded. "That's a good epilogue."

Naruto and Rose looked at each other and nodded. It was another 5 hours in order to get to a cave. "This cave is familiar." Kushina mused.

"The contract is in here." Naruto said, before entering, Dragon Horn out. "Please wait here. I figure I have to go through this alone."

Kushina nodded, though Rose was reluctant. Naruto smiled at her. "Remember what I said in Zenebatos: Until I become Hokage, there's no way I'm gonna die."

It was an hour later that Naruto appeared in front of them, with a giant scroll on his back. He grinned at them. "I'm in, and they don't care. Ragnarok and the others are now with them, though Ragnarok is no longer the boss, he is my Personal Massive beat down summon. And he had agreed to that. Just have to rub some blood on the seal, and it'll bring him to me. He's back to 8 wings, no longer having that broken wing on the right side of his back. Everyone that knew him is glad he's back. Ryouga is a funny one, though. I liked him. They called me the Dragon's Toad. I told them of my reputation with the Dragoons' realm, and they considered it, but I think Dragon's Toad is gonna stick. They won't change it to the Golden Fox, no matter how much I want them to."

Rose and Kushina nodded at that, and they went to the others.

00000x00000

Alright, thank you for reading this chapter. And Good bye!


	18. The New Leaf

Sorry about that thing in the last chapter.

It hasn't happened before... And I hope it doesn't happen again.

Also, I should point out this is NOT a NarutoXHarem story! The point with Naruto and Koyuki was not a part of anything in the grand scheme of things. THAT is why he didn't take the children in. Time may have stopped for Rose, but her fertility periods did not.

Yes, I have a plan for that.

Anyway, now begins the Shippuden ARCs!

**Chapter 17**

There was a group of 6 people coming up to the gate of Konohagakure.

The first had white hair, and wore Red and green outfit, with a mesh undershirt. (Jiraiya's usual outfit) He had on wooden Getas. (I think that's the name of his sandals) The scroll on his back signified him as a Sage.

Right next to him, there was a female with fiery red hair, Deep purple eyes, with a 4' 7" Katana on her back. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue undershirt, with a crimson red combat dress (Similar to Sakura's in Part 1) over it. The Combat Dress had a White spiral with a Dragon over the heart, with the sides split up to the waist. On the back, there was a picture of a Virage (Fully formed, face off with it in the Valley of Corrupted Gravity) with less detail than the real thing, standing on a Plateau.

The third person was much larger and male. About 7 feet tall, had no hair, and tribal markings on his face. His outfit was much more like a Knight's, wearing a full set of Platemail armor with a few differences. First off, there was no insignia on it. The Color of it was a Golden Brown (Picture what Belzac looked like in Rose's Flashback in game.) There was also a giant axe on his back. The blade of the axe had a Deep Blue sheen to it, while the handle was a very Dark green, almost black. The axe, though contrasting, radiated immense power that was still controlled. (This is Indora's Axe, since it was never shown in game)

The fourth one was smaller, almost 5'4, and female. Her hair was a Platinum white, though darkened near the tips. Hair hair was in a ponytail, and she had a hammer slung across her back. (Meru's Dragoon Form Hammer) She had a sky blue mesh shirt that looked like a one-piece swimsuit, with a trench coat over it. She also wore Dark Blue Opaque tights, which covered her from the waist down. The Trench coat was a Darker brown.

Next to her, was a male, about the same height. He had Onyx black eyes, and black hair with the back in the shape of a duck's ass. His bangs reached his chin while going around the sides of his face. His outfit consisted of a Black T-shirt with a Red and white fan on the shoulder. The Uchiha Emblem. He wore a pair of Navy blue cargo shorts, as well. He also had a brown colored knuckle guard on the right side of his waist. There was a Headband with a spiraling leaf on a metal plate over his forehead. Unknown to anyone who didn't look, he kept a small smile as long as he was close to the Platinum haired girl next to him.

Moving on, there was another male next to him. This one had Golden Blonde hair, that had turned near Platinum White on the tips. His eyes were a deep sea cerulean, that, if you looked close enough, you could almost see the depths of the ocean inside of them. His outfit consisted of a Burnt Orange Gi top with the Kanji for Golden Fox over the heart on the front. On the back, the top had the same picture that the Red head had on the back of her dress. It also had a sleeve on the left arm going to the elbow, but no sleeve on the right, showing off a tattoo of a Spiral with a Dragon inside of it. He wore pants in a Dark Brown color, with a Kunai holster on his left thigh. (No he is not left handed) On his waist was a Golden Brown Knuckle Guard, similar to the male next to him. On his back was a giant scroll, similar to the first person, along with a smaller scroll above it. There were markings all over his showing body, and wore Black Shinobi sandals. He also wore a headband with a spiraling leaf on a metal plate on it.

The final one was female. She had Raven Black hair, that went to her upper back. Her outfit was mainly purple with a golden trim. It consisted of a full body outfit, with a Miniskirt that didn't seem to flow. Her right foot had a boot that went to just below her knee, while the other foot had one that went to her mid calf. She also held 2 swords on her back. One, anyone in the Elemental Nations would know on sight. It was Kusanagi, Orochimaru's signature sword. The other was sheathed with the handle coming out on her right at the waist, with Kusanagi coming out the left at the same height. She also wore, what seemed to be, a hairband that was barely noticeable, along with what seemed to be cat-like ears, which were more visible. Anyone who looked close enough would notice that there was a chain going around her neck underneath a choker, or even the marking on her ring finger.

If they looked the Blonde male had one on the same finger as her.

Up ahead, there was a giant wooden wall coming into view. "Looks like we're almost there." the White haired Male said.

"Yeah. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The Blonde replied.

Duckbutt nodded. "Yeah. Still think I'd be as popular as before?" he questioned.

"If the truth went public, not likely." Red head stated.

"It won't be as bad as it was beforehand." The blonde stated. "I had checked in with Anko over the past few years. Uchiha Supporters have dropped to about 15% of the number when we left. Of course, they're also the same as those that hated me with a passion, and still do."

"When did you do this?" The raven haired female asked, slightly curious.

"When I slept. I managed to reverse the Soul Summoning Spell I used at Ulara. I can only do so while I am unconscious. She had kept in contact with Ino Yamanaka, who is still the head of the rumor mill, and Tsume Inuzuka, who has been leading my own network in my absence. Also... 2 weeks ago, the truth of my father had come out." He told her.

"So, they finally told everyone, huh?"

"Kind of hard to hide it when an Entire Namikaze Clan shows up, and the DNA test was positive. Also, the Civilian Council now only has 3 representatives, and I do not have to go through the CRA. Sasuke, on the other hand, still needs 3 wives because he still falls under it. You basically have until you're 18 to find them. If you don't, the remaining spots will be chosen for you by the Council, and the Hokage can do nothing about it. You've got one, time to find the other two."

The Platinum girl glared at him. "I'm not sharing Sasuke, Naruto."

The blonde sighed. "I know you don't want to, but there is nothing that can be done about it. Either he finds them by the time he's 18, or you could be kicked out of his little harem, and I know he wouldn't stand for that. Neither would you." he then grinned. "One of the reasons I had Anko train Sakura to get her out of her fangirl tendencies."

"The snake lady from the Chuunin Exams?" Duckbutt, Sasuke, questioned.

"One and the same." Blondie, Naruto, nodded. "She's sadistic to the point that people fear her reputation, and news of Otogakure has not gotten out yet. I still think that Ragnarok could've done worse to Manda."

"No kidding." The Raven Woman, Rose, added. "He was much more ruthless against Deningrad, than that purple snake."

"All things considered, I figure that the White Snake got the brunt of it all. Which reminds me." The red head, Kushina, turned to Sasuke. "Nice usage of Kirin. You fried that thing to a crisp."

Sasuke then smirked. "He had it coming."

Naruto then took on a thoughtful pose. "You think I should've used a Meggido on him?"

"NO!" Everyone else shouted.

Naruto simply sweatdropped. "I wasn't talking about the one is used on the Moon. I was talking more like Mappy."

"Naruto, you have got to stop suggesting to use the Meggido. That thing is too dangerous for repeated use." The old man, Jiraiya of the Sannin, scolded.

Naruto then smirked. "I should tell you right now that I taught Zieg how to use it, and how to compress it." Jiraiya and Kushina paled at that. Naruto simply shrugged. "Too bad he can only make one at 50 feet in diameter maximum. He wouldn't be able to fight for a good 30 seconds while he recollects himself."

"I think you've said enough, Naruto." Rose stated. "Anything else you neglected to tell them on that scale?"

"Hmm... I gave Shana the entire list of Light Element Spells, finding that she could still use them. She still prefers the Light Spells over all others, but I also gave her a few Lightning spells. Nothing too dangerous... unless Haschel gives her his. _He_ has the dangerous ones. Shana Prefers healing, but she still needs some good offense... and she loves the fact that I recreated the White Silver Bow without the energy of the Dragoon. I had made 2 of them. One for her, the other for me. I learned how to use it myself, and mine uses my Chakra to enhance my arrows. Chakra Bungee Jumping helped out a lot."

"You mean when you jumped off of cliffs in Volcano Villude, only to be pulled back up without releasing your wings?" Rose questioned, earning odds looks from everyone else.

"That would be right." Naruto said. "Oh look, we're here."

The gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the group, and recognized Jiraiya on sight. "Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back! Hokage-sama wishes to see you the moment you entered. Along with Naruto... though I don't see him with you."

Naruto shook his head at that. "Is it the lack of Whiskers, that finally faded a week ago? Or is it the lack of my old jumpsuit, which I had given up on wearing?"

They both looked at him. "He ditched the jumpsuit..." Kotetsu whispered, before looking at Izumo. "We owe Anko 500 Ryou each." He deadpanned.

Naruto sweatdropped. "So, how's Sakura?"

"She's a Chuunin, but also the Hokage's Apprentice, and the head of the Medical Staff. Be careful of her man. She's sent someone to Iwa for pissing her off. It's also too bad that you were here for your family getting here."

"When did they get here?" Naruto asked.

"3 weeks ago with Team Gai. A week later, your heritage was made public, and the civilian council nearly disbanded. They are now completely unbiased." Izumo stated.

"Any pranks coming up?" Kotetsu asked. "It's been far too quiet without you around."

"If I find something worth exploiting, probably. I singlehandedly revamped security systems in 3 countries, and no one of those countries could get through without clearance. I did that to prove a point, and everything that was taken was returned."

"You robbed Albert?" Rose questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't have to. I pointed out the flaws to his face, and... well, Noish didn't really like the fact I was downplaying their security. Although Albert said I could prove it if I wanted to. I did, and laid out 21 pranks in one night. You remember that, right?"

"Oh yeah. The disturbance in Indels Castle. I figured you did that, just had no proof." Rose admitted.

"What was their reaction?" Sasuke questioned.

"Noish was on his knees groveling. Albert was chuckling, because I singlehandedly took apart their defenses without using Chakra once... And he knew every time I had landed something. I did teach him the Wind Tracking Pulse on the journey, after all." Naruto then looked at Izumo and Kotetsu. "If Sakura, Hinata, or Ino come along, please let them know we're back."

"Will do." Izumo said, as they both nodded.

The entire group took to walking through the streets, and crossed a few Winglies that were flying about without a care for what was going on. One of them caught sight of Naruto and flew off. "Looks like they managed to adapt quickly." Naruto mused. "That's good." he looked at Meru, who nodded.

"Sasuke, you want a ride?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Did you forget what I managed to do myself?" Sasuke then went through a few handsigns, and a pair a wings, eerily similar to Dragoon Wings, in fact.

"When did you develop that?" Kushina questioned. "and do you intend on teaching anyone else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No one is learning that one but my own children, and Naruto if he asks."

"Don't need it. Our Kekkei Genkai will override it." Naruto replied. "You guys should go to the Uchiha Estates. If you're gonna move in with our Clan Sasuke, you'll have to convince Itachi about it." They reached the Hokage's Tower and went in, only to find that a few familiar faces were there.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were there, along with Anko and Iruka. "Naruto..." Iruka whispered as he walked forward.

"I was called by Hokage-sama. You guys want to come in, too?" Naruto asked. All 5 of them nodded, though Hinata was sending a glare at Meru and Rose, both of which noticed.

Meru was confused at it, and spoke. "Hey Naruto?"

Naruto then noticed the KI, and looked at Hinata. "Hinata, I'd suggest you kill off the Killing Intent. One of the ones you were hitting is family, and the other is my wife. Both are precious to me, and you know what I do to those that threaten them." Her look faltered for a second, but nodded all the same.

"S-sorry I just..."

"I already know, Hinata. In fact, I knew all along." Naruto said, as they entered the Hokage's Office. "I was waiting for you to get over your fainting problem. It never happened, so you lost your chance. I'm sorry, but that's all there is to it." He looked at Tsunade and Shizune who were waiting for them.

"About time, gaki." Tsunade said, a small smile on your face, before looking at Rose. "So, this is Rose, eh?" Naruto nodded. Tsunade stared at Rose for a few seconds, before nodding. "I like her already."

"I didn't come here for your approval of her. If she wasn't welcome here, I'd probably resign and leave to get rid of the Akatsuki with her help." Naruto stated.

Tsunade shook her head. "As much as I want to think you wouldn't really do that, I'd have to give you points to actually say that. Besides, some have been trying to get her for whatever power she does have."

"They'd never get it." Naruto pointed out. "Her power isn't genetic. Mine is. Which reminds me..." he looked at Jiraiya. "Using the Rasengan is a lot easier with Mana than Chakra. I can also run Mana through my Chakra Network. I can switch back and forth between the two at the drop of a hat, too."

"I know, Gaki." Jiraiya responded. "Tsunade, the progress report is right here." he pulled out a scroll and put it on the desk. "That has Naruto's Progression, but not Sasuke's."

Tsunade nodded and read it, before looking at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, if anything I understated some of it. You can thank Rose for Kenjutsu, but there are some skills that he has I cannot judge." Jiraiya admitted. "His Learning curve is also extremely high."

"That's from his father's side." Kushina admitted. "Turns out all Namikaze do."

"No kidding." Tsunade nodded. "Some of the Namikaze clan managed to outdo some of our best medics, with Sakura as one of the only 2 that beat them out. Sakura here even passed Shizune, after 3 months of training under month."

Naruto nodded. "I figured as much. Her brain is her most powerful asset. Why do you think I gave you the suggestion to have Anko or Gai break her fangirl habits?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head chuckling. "I figured that was the case."

"Wait, you're the one that suggested I go through that hell?" Sakura questioned. Naruto nodded, warily. She nodded. "I might as well thank you. Still, I'm sorry I didn't stay as a Genin for you two."

"No worries, Sakura. And don't worry about Sasuke." Naruto stated.

She nodded, before her face turning near deadly. "But what's this I hear about you getting married 2 years ago?"

Naruto looked at Rose. "Rose and I connected upon meeting each other. Over time, that connection grew and strengthen. Her getting into a bad situation lead to me discovering something about my Chakra. Something that I figure Sunagakure would love to find out."

This drew Anko's attention. "What would that be, Gaki?"

Naruto looked at Anko, and unsealed a box. "Before I say, I figure it's best to get this out of the way. Your birthday is in a few days, right?" Anko nodded. "Well, happy birthday." he said, gesturing to the box.

She raised an eyebrow. "Gaki, it's too early for that."

"Just open it. You'll find that it's worth it."

"Now that I think about it..." Tsunade said, looking at Rose. "Why do you have Kusanagi on your waist?" The question earning Anko's attention, she opened the box... only to find 2 things. One, there was ice on the inside.

The other brought a smile to her face. "How did you do it, gaki?"

"A Poison he'd never find a cure to, along with a Cannon that has torn mountains asunder before. Not to mention completely vaporized the White Snake portion of his soul... After Sasuke fried the damn Snake to a crisp with a Last ditch Lightning Jutsu he came up with. So, did you find out how to work the new version of your mark?"

"I got it to work, but I can only call on it in a pinch, or when I'm pissed."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You already got rid of it?"

Naruto nodded. "3 days after we got back." he pulled out a cigar, and lit it with a small Fire spell. "It was pretty easy. That reminds me. You got the message right?"

Anko nodded. "Iruka-kun has been doing everything he can to figure out how to keep it active. I've been glad for his help."

Naruto looked between Iruka and Anko. "Did you two tie the knot?" Iruka showed off his ring. "4 months ago."

Naruto showed the seal on his ring, before a puff of smoke appeared showing a Platinum band with a Dark Purple Pearl, with a picture of a Dragon inside of it. "2 years, 5 months ago. Honeymoon was in Spring Country. Took 7 days. Rainbow Inn. Didn't leave the hotel at all."

Iruka looked at Rose, who showed off hers, that looked exactly like his. He whistled. "Nice pair, Naruto. So, what happened with the Moon?"

"Blew it up." Naruto took out the cigar and blew a bit of smoke out. "Damn thing didn't last long after the Poker games."

"I still don't see how you won all but one of them." Tsunade stated, shaking her head.

Naruto smirked, the cigar in his mouth. "You know, I would like to cash in Orochimaru's head. The sword is staying with Rose. She took a liking to it." Rose nodded.

"It's balanced perfectly, for my tastes."

Tsunade nodded. "Being the one to deal the killing blow, Naruto gets the bounty for it."

"Naruto did the entire thing to Orochimaru, until he cut off the damn head." Jiraiya stated. "After that, he sealed the head, and the body was torn to bits before a giant snake appeared. That thing was obliterated by his second Summoning Contract."

"Wait, I thought no one could sign a second Contract without voiding the first!"

Naruto's smirk grew slightly. "Being as the Dragons and Toads were unofficial friends, they allowed me to summon both. I'm well liked in both."

"According to Jiraiya, you would be a shoe in for Jounin at the moment." Tsunade stated. "However, due to lack of experience, I'd have you go through the Special Jounin test, instead."

"Why Special Jounin?" Naruto asked. "and how could I not have experience with what I did in Endiness?"

"It's the Mission count that the officials use for it. Rules are Rules, sadly. I would sign Sasuke up for Special Jounin as well, because if he is anywhere near as strong as you are according to Jiraiya..."

"Sasuke is equal to me in all areas, except Genjutsu, which he beats me." Naruto admitted. "However, with our chakra sealed, I would win. So, which ones have come out?"

"Kyuubi, your parents, but no one _still_ can seem to figure out how the Hiraishin was done. Even though some of the Namikaze have done so, of varying colors."

"I can make mine Orange, or Yellow. I prefer Orange, to be honest." Naruto admitted. "I found out how it was done on pure accident, and managed to reverse engineer it. I've taught the basics to a few in the clan." Exhaling some smoke, he sighed. "Anyway, what will the Special Jounin test be?"

"It'll be in 5 days. Now, Naruto Uzumaki..."

"I'll only be using the name Namikaze from here on out. I've already talked it over with my mother. The Uzumaki Clan is dead. We are both Namikaze, now. The only two known Uzumaki members, who by the way have the entire Uzumaki sealing knowledge, have been added to the Namikaze Clan. I am Naruto Namikaze, not Naruto Uzumaki. Thought you should know."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but nodded all the same. "Naruto Namikaze, you are to report to Training Ground 7 for your Special Jounin test in 5 days at Noon. Shizune."

"Milady?" Shizune responded.

"Make Sure Kakashi isn't late." Shizune nodded in response.

Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. "Kakashi and Shizune?" Sasuke questioned. "Sorry, but I don't see it."

Shizune blushed slightly.

"Drop it, teme. Thank you for the information, Hokage-sama. However, I will have to refrain from using a few of my more powerful Jutsu, along with all but the bottom 30% of my Clan Jutsu, unless we can have it _away_ from the village. And I stress the term Away."

"How bad can they be?"

Kushina held up a video tape. "Jiraiya recorded this." she tossed it to Tsunade. "Watch it carefully. The aftereffect of one of his more powerful Clan Jutsu. It's a Fire Element."

"Is that... the Moon Incident?" Naruto hesitated on the question, but Jiraiya nodded. "You _really_ want to show them that?" This earned a confused look from Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune. Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto, I need to know everything about your abilities that I can. I'll be watching it later."

Naruto shook his head. "I'll give you fair warning. Don't drink anything for at least an hour before you do. You might cream yourself."

"Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

"I once thought about doing that to Akatsuki's Main base, before I figured that even they didn't deserve _that_. And considering the fact that they're going after Gaara, what does that tell you?" Naruto pointed out.

"Alright, now I _have_ to know."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto shook his head, as the Cigar ran out. "Anyway, I'm out to Ichiraku's. I've been suffering from Ramen Withdrawls recently. You coming Rose?"

"After what you said about Ichiraku's? I'd want to meet them." She replied. "Perhaps I'll be able to see why you like Ramen so much, too."

"Wait." Hinata said. "Rose, I would like to talk to you before Naruto-kun's test. There are some things I think you should know about him that no one else would know. Things I haven't even told my father. My Clan doesn't even know."

"Tomorrow, then. I'll have to use today to familiarize myself with the village. It shouldn't take more than a day." Rose admitted. "I'm a much better study than most would believe. Going through everything I have, you learn fast, or you die. Same with him."

Naruto and Rose left the room, before everyone sighed. Kushina then looked at Hinata. "What is it that you found out that no one else does?"

Hinata sighed. "He already has a fanclub. He has had one for some time. Believe it or not, I've been keeping tabs on them as well. This was before he became a Genin in the first place. The numbers weren't anywhere near that of the Uchiha Fan club back then, but now... That's another story."

"Come to think of it, the UFC has gone down to about 20% of what it was during the academy." Ino pointed out. "I'm still a part of it, but I don't attend all meetings. I'm usually on C-ranks when they do."

"Ino... how many Kunoichi are in there?"

"4, myself included. I'm the lowest in Kunoichi rank, at Chuunin. One of the others are ANBU, and the rest are Jounin." Ino admitted. "However, I know something that the others don't. You don't care for those that can't defend themselves."

This caused a Raised eyebrow from Sasuke. "Sakura's a Chuunin, right?"

"I'm not a part of it, anymore. Besides, I've got a boyfriend, anyway. You remember Lee?"

Sasuke merely sighed, before looking at Meru. "Let's go to the Uchiha Estate. I'll be packing my things, and moving into wherever you're staying." They both vanished, surprising Shizune, Sakura, and Ino, who couldn't see them move at all.

"Kushina, I believe you'll want to know this. The old Namikaze estate has been expanded upon. The majority of the Namikaze Clan is staying there. They seem to have added a few new structures. They even asked us to test the durability. Those things can handle an A-rank W.S.D.T. For crying out loud!"

"Hmm... Not surprising. The ones back on Endiness could handle SS-rank Jutsu in that category."

"You're kidding me." Tsunade said.

Kushina simply shook her head. "I wish. Their buildings can stand up to Gamabunta when he's pissed. That's something that we've tested out firsthand... with one of their structures that hasn't been used or cleaned for over 11,000 years, and was the final Battleground of a war. Their buildings are, quite literally, able to handle things far beyond what normal Shinobi can do. Summonings can barely damage them, because stronger beings have tried, and only scratched them. You'd have to get with Rose on the exact damage. She helped cause some of it."

"Why would she have... No, she didn't." Tsunade said. "There's no way that she could have..."

"She did, but there was a cost. One that no one that deserves to call themselves Konoha-nin would take. It would destroy their hearts, and thus prevent them from feeling anything until their heart is rebuilt. Naruto rebuilt her heart, and thus hers is gone."

"You mean that... if Orochimaru were alive, he could've used the same method she did?"

Kushina shook her head. "Only one person knows how it was done, and she is not in the Elemental nations. Her name is Charlie Frahma, and she happens to be a friend of Rose, and part of the Namikaze Clan. Before they chose to take up the name my late husband had generated for himself, most of them didn't have a surname at all. Being his family, they took up the name Namikaze, and formed a Clan. Some stayed, others came. The ones that came have a way back when they wish to go back. 2 ways, actually, once Naruto manages to connect the true path."

"Damn gaki had the majority of the calculations done himself. He could go back and forth at will if he wanted to."

Tsunade sighed. "I see. He has literally taken Interdimensional travel to a personal level, hasn't he?"

Kushina looked at Kongol. "He's just like his father. When he wants to learn something, he will. I'll show you to the Namikaze estates."

-Ichiraku Ramen Stand-

Naruto and Rose pushed aside the flaps, and sat down. "1 bowl of Miso-Pork Ramen, and three bowls of the Uzumaki special, please."

The young woman at the counter nodded, and started working on it. "I should let you know that only one person, save for the Akimichi Clan, could eat that much on their own. What's your name?"

"Ayame-neechan, did you really think I wouldn't make it back?" Naruto asked. "Besides, the Miso-Pork is for Rose, here."

"So you're the legendary Rose, eh?" Ayame stated, more than asked. "Alright, order up." She placed a single bowl in front of them both, before working on the other 2 bowls.

"Ayame, where's the Old man?"

"He was sick this morning, she I practically forced to stay home. I'm on my own here, but I can manage." She finished the second bowl and placed it down as Naruto finished his bowl. "See what I mean?"

Naruto nodded, before tearing into the bowl. "He doesn't even eat the Bear meat this quickly." Rose mused. "He really must have missed the Ramen here."

"He is and always has been our best customer." Ayame stated. "I think he just comes here for our company though. It's better than most people in the village."

"I know." Rose admitted. "Oddly enough, I know what you feel for him, as I saw it through his eyes. He probably wouldn't have realized it, though. You never stalked him like Hinata, after all."

Naruto finished the bowl, and looked at Rose. "I only figured that out in hindsight, Rose. But as I said before, if there's a single person that I would ever marry, it's you. Ayame is a sister to me, not a romantic interest."

Ayame seemed a little deflated, but brightened up a bit. "Well then, mister Uzumaki."

"I'm only a Namikaze, now. My mother as well." Naruto interrupted, only to get a ladle slammed on his head.

"No interrupting."

"It's not a widely known fact." Naruto said, not even rubbing where she hit. "And by the way, that hit didn't even faze me. Sakura usually hits harder than that, and with some of the things I fought, they hit harder than her. Not really a good thing to most, but I welcome it, actually. The more hits I can take, the better off I'll be. Anyway, I've actually made a type of armor that will absorb Jutsu. And it works."

"You made it for me, Kushina, Sasuke, and Meru."

"That's all I could make for it, unfortunately. Although, Meru's was really just a modification to her Blue DG Armor. The five basic elements, it will absorb, and add to the Mana Reserves, or in my Mom's and Sasuke's Case, Chakra Reserves. For me, if its powered with Mana, it'll refill my Mana. If it's powered with Chakra, it'll refill my Chakra, unless the Chakra is already full, in which case, it'll bleed into the Mana. It was hard to get down, but with everything I learned, it was easier than most would think. By Uzumaki Standards, I'm a Master. By other clans, I'm far beyond a master."

Rose nodded. "In any case, shouldn't we be going soon?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You really that anxious to get to the beds?"

She had a small smirk. "Maybe."

"You really want to walk around all day tomorrow with a limp and no sleep? You know I wouldn't hold back."

Rose shook her head. "You know I wouldn't mind. Besides, our agreement was once every 2 months. That means it would happen in the next week, anyway."

"Don't think I haven't been keeping track. I enjoy those sessions too, you know?"

"Naruto..."

"She can do that, Ayame-neechan." Naruto told her. "She has the right, as she is my wife." He pulled out a leaf of paper. "Here's the papers to prove it." Ayame looked at them, and saw that it was the standard information.

"Fine, but I will be letting my father know about this."

"One of the reasons I came here. Oh yeah. I'm taking a test for Special Jounin. Thing is, I have to specialize in something to do so."

"You don't have a specialty. Unless you picked one up while you were gone." Ayame pointed out. Looking at Naruto's grin, she shook her head. "Alright, what did you pick up as a specialty?"

"The Impossible." Naruto said. "Give me a task, and I'll be able to work it out on my own. The Suicidal Tasks are where I do best. The more the odds are against me, the better I do."

"Which skills are you best in?" She asked. "Shinobi wise."

Naruto looked in thought. "Ninjutsu, maybe?" He shook his head. "I use it often, yes. But no, that's not it. I have gotten it to the point where all of my Ninjutsu, and the only 4 Genjutsu that I know, can be done without Handseals. Do you know why?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't." Rose admitted.

Naruto took out Dragon Horn. "This is the reason. The majority of my weapons is why. Korallo is why. That's why I've got it as Kenjutsu. Ninjutsu I'm highly varied, but I prefer to use Dragon Horn, and the Dragoon Weapons that I've made, over them in Endiness. I'm a Nin-Kenjutsu Specialist. All of my Jutsu are mastered, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, then there's the Kinjutsu, and finally my Kenjutsu, which I've learned the ways of 5 different weapons. Rose, the only two I didn't learn to use was Dart's, as I prefer ours, and Kongol's. Believe it or not, they're not my style."

"What about your Archery?"

"According to both Shana and Miranda, I mastered it. Took me a full week. You know that much. Besides, someone had to teach Hinata. She went from a Shana-personality to a more Miranda-like one while I was gone. I'm actually surprised at her attitude, though."

"Well, when we found out that you had gone 9-tails for Rose here, she got really jealous. And I'm not surprised that you don't see me as a romantic interest. I've been like a sister to you for years. My worry at the time was that she would hurt you. I can honestly say I like what I see."

"I wasn't asking for approval, you know?"

"I know you weren't, I'm just letting you know." Ayame smiled at him. "She's welcome here anytime. Besides, I figured you two would be married by now. I'm glad you are. You're a good judge of character Naruto. Never lose that judgment."

"I really ought to thank Ragnarok for pointing out the whole Psychotic Vision point of the Uzumaki. It really helps." Naruto admitted. "Ignoring my gut feelings means certain danger. I've basically been able to see what can happen. Thank for the Ramen, Ayame-neechan! I'll show you around, Rose."

They got up and left. "Hang on what about..."

"On the counter!" Naruto said, before she looked and saw that he had already paid.

"I still don't know how he does that." She mused.

-Uchiha Estate, Sasuke's old home-

Sasuke and Meru were standing in front of Sasuke's house. "So, this is where you lived before you came to Endiness? Kind of depressing."

"It's not much, but it was home." Sasuke stated. "Anyway, let's go insi... Itachi, come on out."

Just then, Itachi came out from behind a tree nearby. "You sensed me and yet you didn't attack. I'm glad."

He merely turned to Itachi. "I had some very strange people tell me the truth. Revenge is off my list. Now, it's to protect that which I hold dear."

"I'm glad you at least understand that. Did you..."

He shook his head. "I don't see the point in it."

"There is a reason I did what I did that night."

"I know why you took them out. The Sandaime had told me."

"He's been dead for years."

"He was already dead when he told me. Naruto is the reason I could speak to him in the first place. He told me and Naruto about that night."

"I wasn't talking about the Clan in general. I was talking about what I did to you specifically."

"You wanted me to kill you, didn't you?" Sasuke questioned. Meru was about to object, but Itachi nodded. "Why? Is it because of the guilt of killing the entire clan? If it is, then you're preaching to the choir."

"I didn't feel as if I deserved to live after what I did. That's why I set it up that way. So you could gain the Mangekyo, and then take mine, earning the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi admitted. "That's why I used the Tsukuyomi on you. To make it so you do just that. I also would have given Naruto, or someone else that would do anything to get you back, and have the power to do so, a gift from Shisui. It would activate when that person sees my Sharingan. It would have been you."

"Did you really kill him?" Sasuke asked. "Shisui... Did you..."

"No. He was already dying. It was it last wish that I use his eye to protect the village. Danzou has the other."

Meru looked at Itachi. "Wait. I've got an idea, but to make sure it would work, what did Shisui's eye do?"

Itachi explained it. "Now, what's this idea of yours?"

Meru looked thoughtful. Sasuke just looked at her blankly. "Could you reprogram it? Make it so that it would make Danzou reprogram his entire ROOT operations to fit as an actual ANBU, and still have Emotions?"

Itachi blinked at that. "That's a good idea, actually."

"Meru is, quite literally, a female Clone of Naruto... and his cousin, in a sense." Sasuke admitted. "If either of them make a plan, odds are likely it will work."

"and Naruto is one of the few that have gained my respect." Itachi admitted. "Power doesn't tempt him. He tempts power. He's the only person, Shinobi or not, that I've met who can do so."

"We can say that he does firsthand. Trying to bait a warlord that was bent on world destruction is just plain stupid, but not for him. He did it, and came out on top... after cleaning him out in Poker." Sasuke deadpanned at the end.

"He played Poker... with an enemy?" Itachi questioned, his tone betraying his confusion.

"Yeah... The guy had the body of the God of Destruction when they did. Complete incineration when the bastard struck. Everything in a 100 mile radius was incinerated."

"Then how did he survive? He couldn't have gotten that far with the Hiraishin that quickly."

"He didn't." Meru stated. "He already explained it to me. I have to say it's completely ingenious. He turned his physical body into the Wind itself, refilled his Chakra and Mana stores, and then reformed elsewhere. All seals on his body at the time he used that... Jutsu, reappeared in the same spot when he reformed. It's sad that he could do that. No one else in our clan can. Not even the one that came up with the idea behind it got it to work. He did."

"That's... ingenious."

"Sadly, he's a Wind Element. I'm a water. Sasuke's a Lightning. We can't use it." Meru admitted. "The two of us can't use it, because it requires an extreme natural affinity for Wind. The one that came up with it in the first place was an Earth element."

"Anyway, I'll be moving in with the Namikaze Clan." Sasuke said, causing Itachi to shake his head. "You're not stopping me from doing so, Itachi."

"I have no intentions of doing so... in fact, they had already expressed an invite for me to join them as well. They gave me until you came back to the village for an answer. I was going to ask you later on, but it appears as though I don't have to." Itachi admitted. "The Uchiha Clan will die with Madara, as we are no longer Uchiha."

"The one that started the Kyuubi attack all those years ago, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Naruto already knows. If anyone is on my "List of Targets" he is. Naruto and I have personal vendettas against him. Him for his father and the Kyuubi, and me for screwing up the Uchiha Clan in the first place, along with causing Naruto so much pain. Naruto is a brother to me. He got that way by showing who he really was."

"I also noticed that he still wears Orange. Why is that?"

"A tribute to his parents. The Yellow Flash, and the Red Death. He wears Orange for that very reason." Sasuke admitted. "Anyway, you want to help pack?"

"I'll start with the Jutsu Library. You get your stuff. I have most of my own sealed into a scroll." Itachi stated, earning a nod from Sasuke and Meru.

-Namikaze estate-

In the area was a field surrounded by Clear waters, with larger than normal trees. In the center of the lake is what looks to be a giant tree, with lights coming from the inside. There are also outlets near the top of out tree, surrounded by what seemed to be wooden bars, mixed with a bit of steel.

There was also a peninsula in the area, with a small green circle embedded into the ground. Surrounding the lake is a massive forest that seems to expand indefinitely.

Kushina, Kongol, and Shizune appeared on the circle, only to find that there were Winglies everywhere. Kushina was in awe. "Kami..."

A wingly stopped in front of them. "Lady Kushina, you have returned."

"Thank you, Pornada." Kushina replied. "He said he had a way to bring the forest with us, but I didn't think he meant making a portal to it."

"Oh, we are not on Endiness, Lady Kushina. Young Naruto had given us the idea a few months before our arrival, and had worked it out on the Ruined Village of Neet, with permission from Dart and Luanna."

"Neet?" Shizune was confused.

"My apologies, Shizune-san. I had forgotten you do not know of the locale we are used to." Pornada stated.

"It is better that she doesn't know about Endiness." Kushina reiterated. "Anyway, where is Blano?"

"Ah, he has gone to the Hokage once he had heard that you had returned to the village. Where is Young Naruto, Lady Kushina?"

"Probably showing Rose around. He probably forgot to tell her what the village looked like." Kushina answered. "You know he likes to think on the spot."

Pornada nodded. "Ancestor Blano will return in a few hours. He had executed the Dimension Release in Naruto's place, and what you see is the result. The entire forest has been placed in a Pocket Dimension, according to the blueprints."

"A Pocket Dimension?" Shizune questioned. "I wasn't aware that he could actually understand Space-time logistics. Kushina, did you know?"

"I was only vaguely aware myself." Kushina admitted, before turning to Pornada. "Are Meru's Parents here as well?"

"Of course, Lady Kushina. Shall I take you to them?"

"This place has the same Layout as the one in the Wingly forest, right?"

"There are a few more rooms than before, but they are all in other areas. This is the central area. The Residential areas are in other areas of the forest. This is the entrance area, and we have been building upon what we have already. Ancestor Blano is the only one that actually has his home in this area. I shall take you to the Residential Areas, if you wish."

Two more Winglies appeared nearby and landed on a toadstool. "Ah, Kushina. I am glad you made it."

"Merana. Kitaro." Kushina nodded to them.

"How is Meru?" the female, Merana, asked.

"She is fine. Currently, she's with Sasuke. Apparently, they had decided that they would live with us."

"Itachi should also have reached a decision with our offer."

"Pardon?" Kushina was confused.

"Ah. We had requested Itachi Uchiha to join us in here. He said he would rather talk with his brother about things and then let him know of the offer we made him. His answer will be dependent on Sasuke's, unfortunately."

Kushina shook her head. "I'm not sure if he will come, then. Sasuke may claim to be over his revenge, but I am not sure."

"I am surprised myself, Kushina. However, Sasuke had given up his revenge back in Mayfil, when one Hiruzen Sarutobi had appeared. He had told us the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. He had given it up at that point, knowing the truth from the source."

"But wait, that would mean he had gone to the Shinigami's Stomach." Shizune stated. "The Reaper Death Seal Sandaime-sama used..."

"It was thought that Naruto was the reason Sarutobi and Minato had appeared." Kongol continued. "I never understood why that was. You would have to ask him or Rose."

Kushina had a blank look on her face, before turning to Meru's parents. "Do you think that the remnants of Soa's Bane Seal on Naruto could have manifested as Hiruzen and Minato?"

"It could be possible. However, we could never find out, as he never explained it to us."

"Soa's Bane Seal?" Shizune asked, quizzically.

"Oh. It's the true name of the Reaper Death Seal. Apparently, it is from Endiness, and not here."

"The one that we were shown was a shoddy imitation, but it had the same basis. It was not meant to seal someone _inside_ another being, but a living being of immense power, into a Prison of immense power. It was the same seal that held back the Divine Dragon all those years ago, with the help of the Dragon Block Staff." Kitaro, Meru's father, pointed out. "It was not meant to be used as it was, and would have failed after 24 years at most."

"You mean that, if he had lived that long, Naruto would die at 24?"

"That is if it decayed on its own." Kitaro explained. "If there was something that caused it to weaken beforehand, then it would fail earlier, depending on how it was weakened, how much, and when it started."

Kushina nodded. "Luckily, the seal was already destroyed when the power was rewritten in its Energy coding to match Naruto's own Energy Coding. Quite literally, Kurama's Chakra coding was transformed into Naruto's Chakra coding, meaning it was added to his own, as his own, as it should have. The remnants of the seal was left alone, because there was nothing left to hold back."

"You mean, Naruto's Chakra levels are that of the Kyuubi's now?" Shizune questioned. "How come he hasn't blown up because of Chakra overload?"

Kushina blinked at that. "That's a good question. I have no idea why we didn't come up with that."

"you mean you didn't take into account that Naruto could have _died_ because of the Excess Chakra? When did you lose your Chakra senses, Kushina?!"

"I never had a use for them, as the Chakra Levels on Endiness was too low for my skills. By the time I had crossed paths with my sochi, my skills had completely dulled in the Chakra Sensory. I had 3 years to get it back up. I had managed to do so, and increase them, but Naruto is still better than I am. His sensory skills are far beyond my own."

"I don't think you understand. Naruto could have..."

"I know what you're saying Shizune, but it didn't happen. We'll have to ask him why it didn't, because honestly? No one was a sensor type like he was at the time, and the thought had slipped our minds. I would say we were lucky it didn't happen, but I would be lying if I did. Lucky is Naruto going at speeds around 200 MPH at altitudes over 20 KM high. And coming out of it without a scratch, along with another ally."

"He should've died there too! That's just impossible, because the Oxygen is too thin at those altitudes!"

Kushina shook her head. "For anyone but him, yes, that would be the case. However, if not for the fact that he jumped overboard in a sea, and carried 2 others to an island for 9 hours underwater, and stayed awake for another 2 weeks with only his Chakra, I would say he figured something out to help. As to what, I'm not really sure."

"Naruto had said, his Chakra was made into Breathable air for him. He said that to Dart with Dragoons Present on the way to Wingly Forest." Kongol pointed out.

"Using Wind Chakra to breathe?" Shizune questioned. "Is that even possible?"

"I only say what I understood. That is all I could understand from that." Kongol admitted.

"I'll head out and find him. Maybe I can ask how he made this into a Pocket Dimension while I'm at it." Shizune stated.

Kushina nodded. "Kitaro, Merana, would you show us around the new areas? I think I'll have to learn them all over again."

"Of course, Kushina." Merana said. "Follow us." Kongol and Kushina followed the two Winglies that lead them around.

-5 days later, Noon-

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in Training Ground 7, alongside Sakura, and in front of Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Yuugao Uzuki, and Asuma. "Naruto. Sasuke. You have been given a chance to be Special Jounin. Naruto, I believe you would be a Ninjutsu Specialist." Kakashi stated. "As such, I would be your opponent."

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei, I have chosen Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu. Kenjutsu first, as I have trained my Ninjutsu and even my Genjutsu to be done without Handsigns." Naruto stated. "The reason for this, is because I need my hands free to use the weaponry I have."

"I do not see any weaponry, aside from your Knuckle Guard, which would be for Taijutsu." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi." Gai started. "That knuckle guard, I do not believe is for punching. Am I wrong, Naruto-kun? Is that Dragon Horn on your waist?"

Naruto nodded. "Dragon Horn is a gift from Korallo. I have trained to use it in any and all situations. There are also other weapons that I have learned to use, but I prefer Dragon Horn over all of them."

"We should have let Tenten come. She would know more of his weapons, and could accurately gauge his skill with them. She is a weapons expert, after all." Asuma admitted.

"I will test his Kenjutsu." Yuugao stated. Her Purple hair was a great indicator that it was the ANBU codenamed Neko, as she almost always had a Neko Mask. "Naruto, my name is Yuugao Uzuki. I am a Special Jounin myself, in the field of Kenjutsu. My Ninjutsu is not as good as I would like, as I need far more training to do what you claim to have done."

Naruto nodded. "It took me 2 years to learn and master using over 500 Jutsu over 3 Elements, while still managing to get them down without Handsigns or Fuuinjutsu."

"That is not enough time for you to do all of that, Naruto." Kakashi scolded. "Do not lie."

"I did not lie, because that is the real time. The mental time would be... probably 300,000 years of experience. Give or take 1,000." Naruto reiterated. "Kage Bunshin does wonders for learning, and being able to make over 5,000 at once and still train for 16 hours a day, resting for a day, and then repeating the process? That would do it, right?"

"How did you not fry your brain like that?" Sakura asked, incredulous.

"I think fast when I need to. Remember Zabuza in Wave Country?" She nodded. "I heal faster. About 200 times as fast as, I think. After a month of that, I just got used to it. I can dispel them 1,000 at a time, and still retain consciousness, as long as I wait 2 seconds before the next thousand. Survival of the fittest, Sakura. You adapt, or you die. I adapted. Plain and simple."

"Alright. Draw your sword." Yuugao stated. "I will test you first."

Naruto pulled out Dragon Horn, and unsheathed it, causing eyes to widen, except for Gai. "Ready when you are."

"You have a Raijin imitation?" Yuugao questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "This sword was made 11,000 years ago, from the armor of a Hero. The Nidaime's Raijin actually has nothing on this sword for a reason. I speak from experience, unfortunately. I've been cut with both, along with the one they were both based off of: The Dragon Buster... Ironically, Dragon Buster is in Sasuke's possession. An official statement was that the Raijin was based off of a blade called the Dragon Buster. I can honestly say the Raijin can't hold a candle to the REAL Dragon Buster. Sasuke has the original. I have an imitation, but mine is more varied."

Gai stood in between them. "Ready?" Everyone else got back quickly, Sasuke being the first. "HAJIME!" Gai backed off, and Naruto disappeared, causing Yuugao to go into a defensive stand, to block a frontal assault in surprise. _'His speed... It's incredible!'_ Yuugao blocked another horizontal strike, with a Chakra enhanced blade. _'Just how powerful is he with this thing?'_

Over 3 minutes, Yuugao had stayed on the defensive.

Everyone watching could barely keep up. Kakashi had revealed his Sharingan, and was watching. "Kakashi-sensei, how is Naruto going this fast?" Sakura asked. "I can't see a thing, and I can't sense any Chakra from him."

"That's because he's not using Chakra." Everyone looked at Sasuke, who was laying with his back against the Trunk, and his eyes closed. "That's all pure speed. Without using Chakra, he can go in excess of 120 MPH. I can barely keep up _with_ the Sharingan at full speed. And that's just land speed. He hasn't even started going full speed yet."

"How do you know this, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "You're not even watching."

He sighed, before looking at Kakashi. "Who do you think managed to keep up with him during his spars? Only Rose, Kushina, and myself could. Rose by natural instinct, Kushina by Wind Pressure, and me mostly by luck with my Sharingan. Those are the only reasons any of the three of us are alive now during our spars."

"But the Tunnel vision..." Kakashi started, but was cut off.

"He got around that." Sasuke pointed out. "There are two ways he's gotten around it. One is the eyes he got as a final blessing from Kurama, and no they won't pass down, as it isn't a Kekkei Genkai. The other is by watching, not his opponent, but the Wind Currents. It's a way to get around the Silent Killing Style used by Zabuza Momochi. He has to use both in conjunction with the Hiraishin, or so he says."

"His speed is so..."

"Don't say it Gai-sensei." Sasuke warned. "Naruto might turn around and strike you if you do. He has little tolerance for it these days."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, who shook his head. "I'm serious about that, Sakura. As long as Naruto isn't in earshot, and his ears are 30 times as strong as the average Jounin, it would be safe then. However, if he's following the wind Currents at this point, then he'll know immediately. He'd even know I was saying this right now. He hasn't even gotten serious yet, though."

"And what makes you say that?"

Sasuke looked at the fight. More specifically, Naruto's opponent. "Because Naruto isn't even aiming at vitals, nor has he used the special ability of Dragon Horn."

"Wait, special ability?" Kurenai asked. "What do you mean, special ability?"

"Dragon Buster and Dragon Horn both have a special ability unique to them. Dragon Buster was made to kill Dragons, so its ability deals with Dragon Slaying." Naruto knocked Yuugao's katana out of her hand, tripped her and got on top of her with the blade at her neck. "I'm not even sure of the specifics of his, though. It's something that only he and Rose knows."

"Do you yield?" Naruto said.

Yuugao, seeing the position, sighs. "I Yield." Naruto got off of her and offered her a hand, which she took, and they shook hands. "If I may ask, how were you so fast?"

"I could've gone a lot faster." Naruto shrugged. "On my own, without Chakra or my resistance seals, I can go up to 130 MPH, not 120 like Sasuke stated." He then looked over there. "In regards to what you told Gai-sensei, I wouldn't have stopped the match for that. Hate to steal the Nara Book, but that would just be too troublesome for my tastes. So, do I pass? Or do you want to bring Tenten in to test me with my other weapons?"

"Other weapons?" Asuma questioned. "Which ones are they?"

Naruto squatted and released a few weapons from his left hand. A bow (White Silver Dragoon Bow), a Hammer (Blue Sea Dragoon Hammer), and a Spear with 2 prongs (Lavitz's spear in Dragoon form). "The bow, according to 2 archers in Endiness, I've mastered. The Hammer, I learned from watching Meru, and still happen to be modifying what I did get from her to fit for me, so not yet mastered. The Spear I learned from Albert, another friend of mine. He said I had mastered it quickly, a little too quickly really. Out of all my weapons, though, I prefer to use Dragon Horn. It has sentimental value, unlike the others."

"What's your maximum range with the bow?" Sasuke questioned. "You never used it, as far as I know."

"If I have line of sight, odds are likely I can hit it. Anything beyond 500 meters would require me to use the wind to guide the arrow." Naruto admitted. "But really, I don't always need that much range. If I need a long range kill, I can use the DG bow. Miranda still has hers, and Shana has one as well. I can hit my target with 99.4% accuracy between 400 and 500 meters. Anywhere else, and I have 100% accuracy, according to them. Going to Zenebatos for Range practice was a good idea, actually. I managed to hit a rapist near Deningrad from there using the Wind Pressure Tracking, and adding it to the arrow... and I was on top of the Great Court in Zenebatos."

This had Sasuke's eyes wide in surprise. "That was _you_?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"People were wondering who did that for _months_! The arrow came out of nowhere and struck him before he could do anything!"

"Where did it hit?" Naruto asked. "That's a good 500 Kilometers, and I was aiming for the Larynx."

"Oh, you hit the Larynx, alright. He fell, and I got there while he was falling, not sure where it came from myself. The girl was scared shitless, but thanked _me_, thinking I launched it. I have no experience with the bow. With the Autopsy, every major organ in the neck was destroy through a rupture from the arrow, but it entered at the bottom of the Larynx. It even stumped Kushina as to how it did so."

"Well, that's a pretty good indicator that the Wind Blast Arrows work." Naruto smiled. "Anyone want to see what I can do Ninjutsu wise?"

"No need." Kakashi stated. "Just use one from every element you can use."

Naruto turned away from everyone, and jumped before blowing a Giant Flaming Dragon the size of the Red Eye Dragon, out of his mouth, which then hit the lake. It released 6 waves of flames, making a sphere from the point of impact. "Fire Element. And that's something I made up after seeing Dart summon the guy a few times. I used it in my Dragon Hunt. Rose has seen it firsthand." Naruto said, landing.

"I'm saving my most powerful element for last, so next is Water." Naruto said, as a cloud appeared, filling the lake with more water. "Suiton: Deluge. It's actually a Clan Jutsu, but after using Katon: Red Eye Dragon, it's probably the only one I can use." After the lake was filled, Naruto walked on top of it. "Now, for Lightning."

Thunder clouds began to appear, and Lightning sparked between them. It then struck various points in the lake at random intervals. "Raiton: Thunderstorm. Another Creation of my own. It's far more powerful than the Namikaze Clan's Thunderbolt Clan Jutsu."

Everyone nodded. "Earth." A giant Golden Brown Dragon started forming form the ground around the lake. "This is Doton: Earth Dragon Tank. It's like a summon, but it isn't. Trust me, though. It's powerful for offense, but still weak to Raiton, like most Earth Jutsu."

"That's your best element?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope." Naruto replied with a grin. "This is." just then, the winds picked up, and 3 tornadoes appeared in the area, surrounding Naruto in a Delta formation. "The reason I can use the Wind Pressure Tracking, is because my main element is wind!" He shouted. "The Wind and I are one, and I can become the Wind to get out of a sticky situation!" the winds died down, and looked at the others, who had stuck to the ground with Chakra. "I've also got Light and Dark elements, but they are Clan jutsu. Still... That was pure Wind Manipulation. Not a Jutsu."

"Sheesh. You gonna leave an area for my test, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, annoyed.

"What do you say we take them to a place where they can watch us both at our best?" Naruto asked. "If I pass with this much, and not resorting to any of my more powerful Jutsu, Clan or not, then I'd be good."

"Well, as a Nin-Kenjutsu specialist, you're in. Hokage-sama was probably watching this from her office."

"Training Ground 8 to be exact." Tsunade said, walking up to them, Rose, Kushina and Meru beside her. "And I must say I'm impressed. If that's what you've got, then by all means, Special Jounin is a given. You might be asked to be recruited by ANBU as well. However, from what Kushina tells me, you and Sasuke are on equal terms. I find that somewhat disbelieving with the display. I figure a spar between the two of you would help."

"Not here." Naruto said, before making 10 Kage Bunshin. "Everyone grab a Kage Bunshin. We don't want to destroy the village with the fight." Everyone did just that, and was covered in a Green sphere.

-Valley of Corrupted Gravity-

Everyone appeared at the top of the area, and watched the floating rocks.

"Where are we?" Kakashi voiced the thoughts of everyone there, minus Kushina, Naruto, Rose, Sasuke, and Meru.

"Welcome to the Valley of Corrupted Gravity." Naruto said, as the Kage Bunshin dispelled. "Sasuke, usual rules?" He asked, unsheathing Dragon Horn.

Sasuke turned to him, and unsheathed Dragon Buster. "Sounds good to me."

They both jumped to different platforms, and watched each other. "Rose? Care for a signal?"

Rose stepped to the edge of the platform. "Is there going to be a barrier here, or are we going to be in the line of fire?"

"The barrier surrounds that platform. As long as you don't leave it, the aftershocks won't harm any of you. Spells and Jutsu can't get through it, but if we enter the barrier, it can happen." Naruto explained.

Rose nodded. "Begin!"

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared from sight, before appearing in midair, swords locked. They both disappeared quickly, before appearing at another spot. Even the Jounin had trouble following what was going on. Kushina and Rose were the only ones that could keep up, though they could only make out where the blows were connected. The others were trying desperately to keep up.

Sparks were flying everywhere, until...

WHOOSH!

A blast of fire hit a platform, causing them both to appear, and land on separate platforms. "When did we add Ninjutsu into this?" Sasuke asked.

"Who said it wasn't apart of this?" Naruto questioned.

"Touche. Should we go for this like at the Valley of the End?"

"Heh, if you want to lose, fine by me!" Naruto vanished, followed quickly by Sasuke, as Jutsu made themselves known, but Naruto and Sasuke were still unseen physically.

Everyone was able to keep up now, thanks to the Chakra being used at that point. "My god... They're both so..." Gai started, but didn't finish.

"Powerful? Insane? Fast?" Asuma suggested.

"Youthful? Unyouthful?" Sakura added.

"Idiotic?" Kakashi added.

"This is just the tip of the iceberg." Rose pointed out, her eyes going from side to side. "I'm one of the few that can actually watch his speed, something that not even Kushina can claim."

"Wait, you can actually see him move?" Kushina questioned.

Rose nodded in response. "I have seen him fight, and fought alongside him enough that I can literally keep up with him in speed, but only as a Dragoon. If he pulls Hiraishin out, though, all bets are off, and I'm backing off. There's no way I can match _that_ kind of speed."

"He's mastered it, hasn't he?" Kushina asked. "I mean he did have over 2 years from using it the first time."

"3 months before we came to the Elemental Nations, he finally did. He had recreated the seal, and added it to Dragon Horn. He can use it at will, and his body can handle the high speeds, which is actually about 250 MPH. And it was confirmed. What he used on Kamuy... was in fact Hiraishin."

Sparks continued to fly. Fire danced through the air, along with Lightning, a few blasts of water, and even a few blasts made out of Shadows, which surprised the audience. "Did he really have to delve into the Dark element for this?" Rose asked no one.

"Dark Element?"

"It's a part of his Clan Jutsu, however I can use them myself. Not to the extent he can, and I can only access the Dark Element. He can access all 7 elements, whereas, with the genetics, you can only use one. Still, my method is not exactly natural, either. It took years to get me as far as I have gone."

"How many years?" Kushina asked.

"Kushina, it was 3 Moon Cycles after the Dragon Campaign."

Everyone nodded, though Kushina and Meru were the only ones to understand the true meaning. She had killed 3 Moon Children by that point.

Naruto and Sasuke appeared on separate platforms and stared at each other once again. "You know what, Sasuke? What do you say we end this like then, eh?"

"Are you kidding me? You want to open _ANOTHER _portal?" Sasuke questioned in surprise.

"It was the clashing power of Kurama and the Cursed Seal that did that. I went over it hundreds of times. If not for those 2 factors, then it would never have happened." Naruto retorted, before making a spiraling disc, around a Rasengan.

Sasuke then formed a Chidori. "Last man standing."

Kakashi was about to intervene, but Rose stopped him. "What are you doing?! We have to..."

"We're not interfering in this fight. They're about to show you what happened that sent them to Endiness." This earned everyone's attention. "Remember this: I have seen the entire fight. I have all of Naruto's Memories. The final blow was just like this. The only difference is Sasuke's Chidori was black, and the Rasengan was fueled by Kurama's Chakra, which is no longer there. We shall see what would have happened, if you didn't stop them on the roof."

Sasuke and Naruto shouted as they went towards each other, their respective jutsu in hand.

"FUUTON: RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The clash caused tendrils of Chakra to go flying in all directions. Soon enough, Naruto won out and the Chidori was torn asunder, as was Sasuke's arm. They both landed, and Sasuke fell to the ground.

Naruto was right next to him, chanting a Healing Spell to heal the wounds. Sasuke groaned, as the others reached him. "You okay, teme?"

"Yeah... You added the Wind Element, didn't you?"

"What do you expect?" Naruto asked. "I still don't use the bigger version, as I haven't managed to figure out how to use it at a distance. Until I can figure out how to do so, I'm not using the big one. It'll tear off my own arm, Healing factor or not. The Fuuton: Oodama Rasengan is a Kinjutsu for all intents and purposes until I can figure out a way to use it without it destroying my arm in the process."

Everyone heard this, and had faces of shock. "You mean to tell me you _upgraded_ the Rasengan?" Kakashi questioned.

"Of course. Talking to my father, the creator of it, is enough for me to do so. He told me the Rasengan was never finished. He intended to add an element to it. I've done so with all Five basic Elements, along with Light. I haven't been able to add in more than one element yet, though. Although if I am up against a Hyuuga, I'd use the Solar Flare Rasengan. Trust me. If they have their Byakugan active when I use it, they'll go blind for weeks, maybe even months."

Everyone was flabbergasted at what Naruto just said, aside from Rose, who saw the production of them, and Sasuke, who wasn't surprised in the slightest. In fact, he looked almost... expectant. As if he was wondering when it would happen. "What about Dark Element?" He asked, further shocking everyone else.

"Didn't have time to." Naruto admitted. "I had to figure out everything I can to get everyone back, after all. I had to study up on Space-time Logistics. With what I managed to figure out, I managed to create a Pocket Dimension for my family, which can be accessed from Millie Seseau, or Konohagakure."

Sasuke sat up at that point. "Looks like another win for you."

"It's 10-9 now." Naruto pointed out. "Our rival record."

Sasuke nodded, coming to the same conclusion. Gai looked between them. "Eternal Rivals? The two of you?"

"We've been rivals ever since the academy." Sasuke admitted. "However, the record is only since we graduated from the academy. He and I made a game out of it. And do you realize why a spar between us _can't_ happen in the village?"

"That wasn't even our full strength." Naruto added.

"If not for you two using Chakra, none of us would have seen anything, except maybe Rose." Tsunade admitted. "How did you manage to get that fast, though?"

"Advice from my father. Anything above 120MPH I need Chakra to achieve. Hiraishin travels at 200-250 MPH. My body can also withstand up to 300 MPH should I manipulate the wind to eliminate Wind Resistance. If you ever see a White blur, then you'll know I'm going beyond 250 MPH, as the color cannot be changed after that, sadly."

"Can you demonstrate the Hiraishin, Naruto?" Kakashi asked "I... I need to know. I need to see it for myself. Please."

"The only one here that could learn it is Meru, actually. It's a Clan Jutsu, and requires another one." Naruto deployed his wings, which turned yellow. "I'll show you how its done step by step. And by the way, it's already ready to be used." He then flew around in all directions, a yellow streak following his every movement. He made a few 130 degree turns, surprising everyone else that had already seen the technique. Kakashi had a lone tear in his visible eye. Naruto then stopped in front of them, and landed right there. "It usually helps if you get a moving start, though. Uh... Kakashi-sensei?"

He wiped the tear from his eye. "S-sorry. I'm just... glad you're doing well. I may have done very little in your training, and now I'm too far behind to help anywhere. If you need any help in Ninjutsu, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'm lacking in Water Jutsu. Got a few A-rank Suiton?" Naruto asked. Rose just shook her head.

"Don't you think you have enough destructive abilities?" She asked. "Honestly."

Naruto took on a thoughtful pose. "Hmm... Sorry, can't say I do."

"You're kidding me, right?" Tsunade questioned. "I saw what you did to that... That Moon on the tree." This earned everyone's attention. "You don't call that overkill?!"

"I look at it this way: There is no such thing as Overkill when it comes to a tyrannical God." Naruto stated. "If someone is posing as a god, though, I might count them in as a Tyrannical God. If I'm not in Konoha at that point, I might use something similar to that, but not likely. I wouldn't do that to Akatsuki, for crying out loud! Melbu just earned my ire, and hit my top shit list fast. Orochimaru hit that list, as did one other. He's a Rogue Uchiha, similar to Madara Uchiha in skill, but what I can glean from Kurama's memories, it's not really him. You want to know what he did?"

This earned everyone's attention. "He pulled Kurama out of my mother right after I was born, used the Mangekyo Sharingan to control his actions, and sent him to attack the village. This resulted in my father's death by sacrifice. My mother should have died the next day, but instead, the leftover remnants of Kurama's Chakra sent her to Endiness, and she had thought I was dead."

"ROOT has been operating behind the scenes, but Danzou actually reports his findings to me. It's also thanks to him that your standing in the village has increased."

"Why do you let that bastard stay in the village?" Kushina questioned.

"Because at this point, we managed to force him to operate in the light. We used the situation with Naruto and Sasuke in an unknown location and Jiraiya going after them, to get him to report to me to keep the village safe. Turns out that the majority of our alliances are because Naruto helped them out. This was brought to light in a council meeting, and though some of the Civilian council denied the possibility, they were the minority. After a while, they tried to revolt, but they were swiftly dealt with. Anyway, how much did Jiraiya teach you in skills?"

"Honestly? He only taught me 3 things: Rasengan, Summoning, and Water Walking. The rest was just supervision from what I was actually learning. Chakra control was furthered by my mother, and Clan Jutsu was furthered with help from my family. The majority of my Jutsu is from my mother, my own ideas, and Sasuke. The 5 Genjutsu I have take a lot of Chakra, and I can't use any Genjutsu below a low A-rank, and one of them is a Clan Jutsu, along with being a Nin-gen Hybrid. It's called Nightraid. You want a test?"

"I see what it can do." Kurenai stated.

"Also note one thing. You can only overpower it to break it. The Genjutsu Release won't work." Naruto pointed out.

"I can handle it. Don't worry."

Naruto nodded, and cast it.

The only thing that Kurenai could see was a moon that looked like it was covered in a Spider Web that flowed, before she heard a howl. She put her hands together in the Ram sign. "Kai!" She was cut on her arm, causing her to wince. She took a Kunai and stabbed her thigh, before 5 more claw marks appeared, and she cried out in pain. She then tried to expel as much Chakra as she could, to hopefully overpower it.

Everyone else saw the marks appear, and even when she struck her own leg. The fact that it didn't stop the claw marks until 30 seconds were up from the first mark did she fall to the ground panting. Even pushing as much Chakra as she could didn't work. She was borderline conscious. Naruto merely pulled out a Flask, and poured it down her throat, which caused her wounds to heal while steaming. "Man am I glad I managed to recreate the Healing Fog." He said.

"Not bad." Kushina said, checking Kurenai. "Everything is healed, she just needs to rest before she can do anything. She put everything into that pulse that she had."

"And it still wasn't enough." Naruto said. "She did that, and then 3 more hits came before it dispelled on its own. As I said, the only way to get out of it is by overpowering my Chakra, and with my reserves that is damn near impossible."

"Just how much Chakra do you have?" Asuma questioned.

"3 times as much as the Kyuubi no Yoko... plus Mid-Jounin Reserves." Naruto replied. "Do I really need more Chakra?"

This sent everyone but those that knew about how Kurama went out into shock. "What? You think Kurama didn't give me anything before his demise? No, his entire Chakra was recoded to match my own, and unraveled to match the potency of my own."

At that point, Albert came flying up in Jade Dragoon form. "Naruto? Sasuke? Rose? Meru?" He said. "What are you doing back so soon?" He paused. "You know, aside from the spar."

"Actually, that's the main reason why. Can't do that in the village. The aftershocks would have sent the entire village in a panic." Naruto pointed out. "What about you?"

"Have to keep in shape somehow. Emille already knows I'm here." Albert added. "You told us about Akatsuki. I have let everyone know, and even managed to implement that idea for a special unit you came up with. Crime is at an all time low with the special division you came up with. Also, no one has gotten past the defenses you've help set up. Seriously, some of them I wouldn't wish on Melbu."

"And Melbu tried to fuse with the God of Destruction. I guess that means they work. Still, I'll tell you the same thing I told them. What I did to Melbu was not Overkill."

"There can't be anything close to overkill for someone like _him_. Though for anyone else, I'd say that would be overkill, Melbu actually earned _that_."

"What did he do to earn an explosion of that magnitude?" Tsunade questioned. "Jiraiya recorded it, and I saw it. What could possibly warrant something like THAT?"

"Let's see..." Albert trailed off.

"592 counts of rape among other species, 2 counts of tyrannical rule, possessing the body of a close friend, ruthless killer that would make the Kyuubi Attack 16 years ago, look like a first year academy student fight, before they get any training, and they're orphans with no support... take your pick. I've got more." Naruto said, non-chalantly.

Everyone, including Meru was furious. Rose was calmer than the others, knowing that he did most of that from experience, but didn't know it was that bad. Tsunade turned a hard look to Naruto. "Why didn't you let us know what he's done? I would've tried to find a way to get everyone to you to help out."

"Because of that explosion. It completely incinerated the body, mind and soul. Melbu Frahma, for all intents and purposes, has been eradicated from existence. Oh, and I talked with the Shinigami. He's got a few targets for me, and they will all be after me sooner or later. Apparently, they're all in Akatsuki. The fake Madara is one. Kakuzu of the five hearts, and Hidan of the Jashinist Cult are also on the list. There were no survivors from Otogakure."

"Hang on." Kakashi said, as Kurenai was starting to awaken. "When you said you got information from the Kyuubi's memories. You mean to say that you have all of them?" Naruto nodded at that. "We know that the bijuu are the target of the Akatsuki, but we still can't find a motive as to why. Not even Itachi knew. A Memory walk proved it."

Naruto looked in thought. "Now that I think about it, if they intend on sealing them instate a giant stone statue, then I know exactly what they're after, and they won't be able to achieve that goal, unless they have 2 people in particular: Ginkaku, and Kinkaku. The Gold and Silver Brothers. At this point, that's probably the only way for them to get any of Kurama's Chakra. They still won't be able to use what they want to the full potential. It'll only be a cheap imitation, but still... if that's what they're after..." he looked at Albert.

"I think I might need another 150C Meggido for that."

Albert looked at him, and shook his head. "Why not call on all of us?"

"Think about it. Full power or not, the Juubi is not to be trifled with. It could go toe to toe with Ragnarok and come out of it without a scratch. It's for that reason a fail safe was made for the god of Destruction's release. Something that powerful. At 50%, the Juubi could do that. We also need to make sure that Yugito knows about this as well. If you come across Dabas, could you ask him to let her know?"

"No need. There's been rumors of a Death Cat traveling around. Dabas hasn't seen Yugito for some time." Albert stated. "You think she took the same path you did?"

"If you find her, ask. Then send word to Miranda, and have her head to the Wingly Forest via the Forest portal. Right now, that's the quickest way to let us know. I have doubts that she did so, but I haven't been keeping an eye on her. The last that I heard of her, she was working for Dabas. That was at a Heroes tournament. My second, actually. Dabas had gotten some really rare artifacts thanks to her."

"Yugito? Isn't that the Nibi Jinchuuriki?" Kakashi asked.

"If she took the same route I did, it would be former Nibi Jinchuuriki." Naruto told them in a serious tone. "I already let the Raikage know that she is safe from Akatsuki."

"The Inuzuka Clan has a few documents relating to what you had told us of your location, but not much, as most of it faded and the rest is burned. We couldn't get much of anything from it. Just about a legend of a Moon that never sets, and a Child, but that's all we can get."

"'Count 108, when the Moon That Never Sets glares red, the Child of the Moon she bring the world the gift of Soa, and fill the world with Holy Bliss.' that's probably the legend you're referring to." Albert stated. "It fortold of a choice. Thanks to Shana, and the actions of the Dragoons, Endiness has been peaceful for the most part. That means someone had come to Elementia, years ago."

"According to Tsume, the current head of the Inuzuka clan, it was over a century ago." Tsunade added. "Records of how the man got there is beyond us, because none of it made sense. He died with his secrets going with him."

Albert nodded. "remember, let us know if Akatsuki threatens war. Serdio, Tiberoa and Millie Seseau, along with the remaining Dragoons are ready to go. You've got all of Endiness willing to help out."

Naruto nodded with a serious look on his face. Then it turned mischievious. "Hey Albert. Before I go, you want to spar?"

"Aerial or ground?"

"Ground. They haven't seen the reason I took the name Golden Fox, yet." Naruto admitted.

Albert shrugged and then was covered in a light leaving his Dragoon Form, he drew his spear. "Limit is this platform. No spells, No Jutsu."

Naruto then unsealed his Spear. "Agreed. Mom, take Sasuke up to that platform over there. You're all about to see my spearplay." Kushina nodded, and picked Sasuke up, and jumping to another area. Meru jumped instead of using her wings. Asuma took Kurenai up there with them.

Rose stayed behind. "Ready? Begin!" She jumped back, before jumping to the rest of the group.

They all watched as Naruto and Albert went through several complicated maneuvers, some of which reminded the Jounin of the Sandaime. "That style of his... It has pieces of the Sandaime's Bojutsu style." Kakashi mused. "Although, it's a lot slower than he was with Dragon Horn."

"It's because of the weapon." Rose said, watching the spar. "Dragon Horn is a Light, single-edge blade. My area of expertise. It requires speed, precision, and little in terms of strength. Admittedly, not even Kurama knew what weapon would best suit him. After getting Dragon Horn, I taught him my best style, and he learned it on the go. The more he wants to do something, the better he'll be. The more the odds are stacked against him, the better. The style he uses with that spear is based more around strength, accuracy and reach. It's harder to use for him, as Dragon Horn is his preferred weapon. I knew he started working with the War Hammer, but he never managed to finish composing a style for it. He's combining the style of an old friend of mine named Damia, and Meru's styles, and trying to fuse them with his own abilities."

Naruto had his spear on Albert's DG Spear, and managed to disarm him, before knocking him off his feet, holding the speartip at Albert's neck. "Looks like I win this one." Naruto said, pulling the spear away, and helping Albert up.

"That's actually the first time it was really one sided. You've been practicing."

"It was more my own style this time. I added a few things of my own, along with that of Sandaime-jiji's Bojutsu." Naruto looked at the others. "Oh, and tell Zieg I said to keep Dart on his toes. Odds are, he's gonna need it. Let Shana and Miranda know that I'll be passing on the Archery to someone that could use it well." Albert nodded, and went Dragoon.

"Make sure to visit on one of your days off. Surprise the hell out of Noish, and check our defenses while you're at it."

"Sure thing man." They shook hands, and Albert flew off. Everyone else landed next to him. Tsunade looked at Naruto. "How many people here can do that?"

"Konohagakure has 3 in their borders, along with 3 others with something similar. Sasuke, myself, and now Anko has the similar but not exact. Rose, Kongol, and Meru have the exact." Naruto explained. "I'm not using mine unless I need it, or there's no limits. I would probably use TG44 to train in it, but then again, Sasuke and Anko would be with me, and we'd be training it together. It's better if the civilians don't find out about it. It's the reason I have the moniker Golden Fox around here."

"Show us."

Naruto sighed, before he shimmered into another form. It was the smaller Golden Fox Form. "It drains my Chakra faster than before, just to maintain it. All Jutsu require 25% more Chakra than usual to work, but my Clan Jutsu are admittedly easier in this form than my normal form, with a 50% decrease in Mana, and 90% for Chakra in my Clan Jutsu. It's like an offset. Still, my speed, strength, and senses are increased by 200%." He then charged 9 different Rasengan, one at the tip of each tail. "This is something I can do only in this form: The 9-Point Rasengan. I can strike 9 different targets like this, or combine them and form something similar to the Gatsuuga of the Inuzuka Clan, without spinning myself. Just watch."

The tails got close to in front of him, right between his hands, where they fused together. "THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! SUPER RASENGAN!" He jumped and destroyed an entire platform, causing the pieces to scatter in the corrupted gravity. He kept going, and landed on another platform, before floating back towards them, and shimmering back into his usual form. "that is the reason I have the name Golden Fox. That's the Golden Fox form... the weaker version. There's a second form I've only used once, and it's basically a full grown Kyuubi no Yoko, except with Blonde fur. I am not a demon, but I can still handle what I have. The Hiraishin is probably the most complex Jutsu I know. The Namikaze Clan Jutsu are actually known as spells here. Dragoons can use spells but only in their element. Rose is Dark, Meru is Water, and Kongol is Earth."

"Then we should teach Meru some Water Jutsu, right?"

"It would be a good idea. Thing is, she only has a vague understanding of Chakra. Now, let's head back to the Village." Naruto suggested, earning nods all around. With a couple of Kage Bunshin, they all left in a few Green Spheres.

00000x00000

I've been moving and am currently in the process of unpacking. So no internet except on my phone.

Next chapter holds the Kazekage Retrieval Arc in Shippuden. It will be some time before it goes through. I've got an interesting idea to put into the mix. One which you would probably never see coming.

Oh, and as for the Dragoons, in case you didn't realize it, There are only 2 of the Original 7 Dragoons that haven't passed on. Shirley has passed on, as did the four in the 7 Dragon's Towers. Zieg and Rose are the only Original Dragoons that are still alive, and Rose is no longer immortal. Zieg never was.

Until next time!


	19. Rescue Mission

Alright!

**Chapter 18**

It was the day after Naruto and Sasuke had their spar. Tsunade was doing paperwork, and Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were in the Hokage's office, about to get a C-rank. Sasuke wore his returning outfit, with a thin vest, similar to a Jounin Vest, without any of the pockets.

Naruto was still wearing the same outfit as when he returned. Sakura was also there, along with Kakashi (usual Shippudden outfits) and standing in front of Tsunade.

"Alright, since you guys just got back, I think a C-rank will help you all get back in the swing of things." Tsunade said, reaching for the mentioned pile, before a Chuunin barged into the room.

"Hokage-sama! Urgent message from Sunagakure!"

Everyone paid attention to him as he gave the letter to Tsunade, who read it. "Change in plans. Team Kakashi, you have an A-rank on your hands. The Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki." Naruto and Sasuke had somewhat shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait... that means that Gaara..." Naruto trailed off, but earned a nod from Tsunade. Naruto's face hardened. "Kakashi-sensei, give me 30 minutes, and I'll meet the team at the gate."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto just stared at him, anger and determination in his eyes. "An extra hand that wants a piece of those bastards." Naruto left in a swirl of wind. Sasuke shook his head. "I've got to tell Meru about this. I'll meet you at the gate." He left in a swirl of flames.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Tsunade who was a little surprised. "Tsunade-shishou, what is going on with those two?"

"They are both fully aware of the Akatsuki and what they're after. And now that Itachi has filled us in with a few things regarding their activities, we know what they're after. We can't let them get it."

Sakura nodded, though still confused. "It's because of Kyuubi, isn't it? This mission is personal for Naruto."

Tsunade nodded.

-North Gate, 30 minutes later-

Team Kakashi was standing there with Rose right next to them. "Why is she here?" Sakura asked, pointing at Rose.

"She's with me." Naruto said. "I told you, didn't I? Someone else wants to get even with Akatsuki for going after me. This is her."

"Can she hold her own?"

"I learned my Kenjutsu from her in the first place. And I'm a Nin-Kenjutsu Specialist. That's why I'm a Special Jounin now." Naruto explained. "She has experience, and a lot of power. You don't have to worry about her."

Kakashi nodded, knowing this already. Sakura hesitantly nodded, and looked at Rose. "See if you can keep up." She said, before they all took out the gate. Rose kept pace with Naruto easily... and he was at the front of the pack.

They traveled for 18 hours, and Sakura was getting slightly winded. They had just traveled 2 days worth of travel in 18 hours. She was winded. Rose didn't even break a sweat, and was looking at Naruto, who shrugged.

They were at the edge of a forest with a Desert in the distance. "We'll rest up here. With that kind of speed, I wouldn't be surprised if Rose could have kept going for another few hours." Kakashi admitted. "We'll set up watch."

"No need." Naruto sat down against the tree trunk. "I'll be able to keep a lookout while resting. Rose?"

She sat down on the same tree trunk as Naruto, and they both closed their eyes. "We've been doing this for 2 years on our own. We don't wake up groggy, or disoriented in the slightest. It's like a snake. It looks calm, but is ready to strike when the opportunity arises. In our case, its an 'If needed' thing. Get some rest. If someone attacks, then we'll take of it."

Kakashi and Sakura were skeptical, but Sasuke nodded, and stated to meditate himself. Kakashi, though wary, still laid his back against the tree he was on.

Sakura decided to get some sleep. She was in no position to argue, either.

-that night-

Kakashi opened his uncovered eye, and noticed that Rose and Naruto had yet to move. "I really wish that Naruto actually acted as Serious as he speaks."

"I am serious, Kakashi." Naruto said, his eyes still closed. "Rose and I can run at twice the speed we have have been through desert sand, wasteland rock, rocky mountains, and snowy fields for 8 days, and 3 hours straight. No resting, or eating. Her stamina matches mine, and she can enhance her blade with Chakra, along with her body and movements. She's got Jounin level control, along with 4 times Kage level reserves. Her usage of Magic kept her coils from deteriorating. She had it, she just had to control it. She kept pace with me the entire time, and after that, she started lagging behind. 8 days and 3 hours is how long the two of us can go our max speed, minus Hiraishin on my part, on a full tank without resting."

"He's right. That event was a test for myself. If he and I were going to do this, I would have to keep up with him stamina wise." Rose said, her eyes still closed. "I've got that covered on more than one front."

"Get some more rest if you can sensei. You'll need it if you want to keep up with us." Naruto said, not moving. After 3 minutes, though, Naruto's ear twitched, before his eyes opened. They were gold with Black slits and a horizontal bar crossing as the pupils. "You feel that, Rose?"

"My sensing Range is not as far as yours." Rose admitted.

"3 just hit my range. One of them is unconscious..." He turned to the North. "One is not exactly alive, but I know that signature. I have the Shinigami to thank for that one. The last one... I don't exactly recognize. Not one of my targets. I have the Chakra Signatures of all of my targets memorized. All I can say is he has a Bloodline. Possibly deals with explosions. Earth Main. Fire is second strongest. More usage in Earth, and less training in fire."

"What about the unconscious one?" Rose asked, her eyes opening.

"Hmm... it's..." His eyes widened. "I've found Gaara." This earned Kakashi's attention.

"Already? How?"

"I can sense him. He's on the move." he pointed 13* NNW. "He's currently in that direction, heading east. He's about 70 miles out."

"We have to get to Suna first. Kankuro was hit by one of them and was poisoned. We need the story from him." Kakashi stated.

"As inclined I am to agree with you, it's better if I keep an eye on this one. One of them is Akasuna no Sasori. The one to finish off the Uzumaki Clan. He's a target of mine for 2 reasons. One is for the family members he's killed. The other is because of his immortality." Naruto pointed out. "I've got a lock on Sasori. We can find him at any time as long as I'm in the area."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll wait for Sakura to wake up. Keep watch if you can."

Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes, extending his range slightly.

-the next day-

Team Kakashi and Rose were at the gates of Sunagakure. Baki, Gaara's old sensei was there to greet them. "Oh good. You're finally here. Quick. Let's get to the hospital." Sakura and Kakashi nodded. Naruto, Rose, and Sasuke were already gone. Baki Shunshined out, followed closely by Sakura and Kakashi.

Within minutes, they were all next to Kankuro's bed. Naruto narrowed his eyes on him. "Naruto, your glares aren't going to help him at all. Stand..."

"Wait." Naruto said, continuing to look at Kankuro's covered wound. "I have to isolate the poison used on him." Sakura was about to push Naruto out of the way, before he grabbed her wrist without looking.

"There's no need to work on an antidote." Naruto said, before looking at Rose. "Looks like someone managed to recreate Dragon Poison."

Rose nodded in agreement. "It seems so."

"Wait, this kind of poison isn't in any database. We've tried every known antidote..." one of the Suna medics started before he was cut off.

"The reason it hasn't healed is because of Dragon Poison not exactly being natural in the Elemental Nations." Naruto explained, before pulling out 2 vials. "Sakura, take this, analyze it, and recreate it with what they've got here. Rose be ready to hold him down if necessary." Rose nodded, while Naruto gave Sakura one of the vials.

"Sakura, you were trained by Tsunade. I hope you picked up her skill for antidotes. I know you could analyze it entirely within an hour. You're good at that."

Sakura smirked slightly. "I don't know how you know this, but I'll have to see if it works."

Naruto turned to Kankuro, and injected the second vial in Kankuro's neck. His eyes shot open, and he screamed in pain for a few seconds, and Rose was ready to hold him if need be. After he stopped screaming, he was panting. "What... was that?"

"Dragoni Antidote." Naruto replied. "Not really an original name, but it wasn't exactly used in this universe until now. Who hit you with poison, Kankuro?"

"It was Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori." Naruto looked at Rose, who nodded. "And who else was with him?"

"Deidara, the Mad Bomber." Kankuro replied, his voice hoarse. "How long until I'm good to go."

"Give it 10 hours. You'll be fine to move around. You have been entirely purged of the poison, and now happen to be building an immunity to it. That's why it'll take so long. Get some rest. You've earned it."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto looked out the window for a few seconds. "I've got a sensor lock on one of his captors. He's also a target of mine from the Shinigami herself."

Kankuro nodded slightly, and went back down to fall asleep. "Sakura, they'll start working on the extraction soon. It'll likely take at least 2 days to complete. We need that antidote in 5 hours if we want to make it. Sasori has just stopped." Naruto walked over to a map, and made the calculations, before pointing at a point on the map. "Right here."

"What's there?"

"That's where my sensor lock is placed right now." Naruto told Kakashi. "That means that Gaara is there. Sasori and Deidara have Gaara, and they have all stopped at this point. Kakashi-sensei, could you send word to Hokage-sama about back-up? We may need it."

"What do you mean by that?" Rose questioned.

"I've already been cooking up a strategy for this based on known information. If Sakura doesn't have the antidote in 5 hours, then you, Sasuke and I are heading after them ourselves."

"I'm the highest rank in the team. You're not going to go without me."

Naruto shook his head. "Deidara will be a problem for most Shinobi and Kunoichi. Not Sasuke. Remember, he's got a plethora of Lightning Jutsu. Some of them are derived from my Clan Jutsu. And believe me, _those_ are powerful in their own right. Flight or no."

"You expect me to believe that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Rose and I can take care of Sasori, but then there's the problem of traps and the like. I may be able to handle them, but I know it will weaken me, even if only slightly. I'll need to be in as high in form as I can... or fly over them. The 3 of us can do that."

"What about the poison? We don't have an effective antidote!" A medic shouted.

"We don't need it." Naruto looked at Sasuke and then at Rose. "Sasuke, Rose and I are already _immune_ to it. Facing down Feyrbrand has its advantages. Out of all Dragons, his poison is most potent. 5 times as potent as the one used on Kankuro, only its in aerial form so it takes longer to take effect sometimes. It really depends on how much gets in. The concentration of it would kill them in 3 days, 14 hours... and 22 minutes if nothing is done to combat it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"I got the tip from Feyrbrand himself. Dragon Poison can be deadly to the point of insanity, don't start Rose, or as insignificant as a mosquito bite. Feyrbrand, regardless of his strength level, has the most potent Poison. Still, all of them have the same genetic code. If you get immune to one, you'll be immune to them all."

Rose sighed. Kakashi shook his head. "You're still not going until the antidote is made."

"Every second we waste is another minute that is off Gaara's Life... Clock." Naruto blinked a few times, before reaching into his pouch, and pulling out a light pink gem with a White Flame inside of it. "Maybe I'll have a chance to test this thing out."

"What is that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Some of the studies in Kazas were completely intact. The White flame. It has restorative properties. I coupled it with the Moonlight Spell, and had it sealed into this gem. It might revive him... but I'm not sure if it'll work." Naruto explained. "Rose, you remember that, right?" She nodded. "That's when I came up with the idea... Come to think of it, I still have the IF Bomb. I also managed to make it into a Seal."

She shook her head, before looking at Kakashi. "He gives a lot of good points, and even if it doesn't work out, we'll still need to make it in time to actually _use_ it. It's based off of the Angel's Prayer item, which is extremely rare. Those have a 10 minute time limit. If they're dead for longer than 10 minutes, it won't work. This one is completely experimental."

Naruto nodded. "I haven't managed to figure out the Angel's Prayer, and I don't want to use them that much. Both of them I'd rather _not_ use. They're a bitch to make, take it from someone who's been there."

"Alright. You've pointed out their location. If she's not ready at the appointed time, then the 3 of you will go on your own. You're well equipped, obviously."

Naruto, Rose and Sasuke nodded.

They waited until 30 minutes before the deadline. This is because Sakura came in. "They're done." Naruto inspected one of them. "No side effects... 5 minute immunity... near instant eradication..." he looked at Sakura. "Better than I expected."

"How could you tell that quickly?" Sakura asked, a little tired. "It took me all that time to figure out what to make it out of. Some of the materials aren't even _found_ in the Elemental Countries."

Naruto nodded. "I know." This drew everyone's attention. "Why do you think I asked you to make a separate antidote? I knew it would come in handy in case we come across this again."

Sakura nodded, and sat down, exhausted. "How much time until we have to leave?"

"25 minutes, at most." Naruto said. "Sasuke, Rose and I will take a head start. Sakura, you, Kakashi-sensei, and one person from here follow behind at the 5 hour mark. We can clear a path for you, allowing you to catch up faster." he looked at Rose, who nodded, and then Sasuke, who nodded. Sasuke and Naruto's forms shimmered, appearing in their Alternate States. Naruto in Golden Fox Form. Sasuke in Flying Snake Form. Rose glowed dimly, ending up in Dragoon Form.

"Let's do this." Naruto said.

"Right!" Rose and Sasuke nodded.

They all jumped out the window, and flew out towards the horizon.

Towards Gaara.

-2 hours later-

At the Akatsuki base, Naruto, Rose and Sasuke were in front of a rock. "Great. It's got a seal on it." Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto looked at it for a second. "Five seal barrier. Malicious intent will be stopped. It can't be broken by force..."

"I'm sensing a but here." Rose said, earning a nod.

"I can get through it without opening the other seals." He walked up to it and placed a hand on the rock. The barrier didn't stop him, before he turned the rock itself into mud. "Earth Transmutation. I knew it would come in handy."

The piece of paper was still on a complete piece of rock that slid down the mud. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. They all nodded and charged the statue. Naruto saw the statue, and immediately struck it with a Rasengan.

"Sasori! Deidara! Take care of them!" A hologram ordered.

Naruto looked at the one that said that. "7 hours. That's how long you've been at this, isn't it?"

Sasori launched a few senbon, which went straight through Naruto, as if he weren't there. "What the..."

"You're the leader of Akatsuki, correct?"

"You are a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto revealed where the seal would be. "Do you see a seal? Because I don't." Even after Channeling Chakra, it didn't appear. "So how am I a Jinchuuriki?"

"Impossible! A Jinchuuriki that loses its Bijuu is supposed to..."

"Die, I know." Naruto said. "I, however, know of a safe way to remove its power, and transfer the soul. That's what I did, after all. So, judging by the statue.."

"Naruto? Gaara?"

"Oh yeah. Hang on." Naruto launched a Trail of Mana, and stopped the extraction in time. "Time freeze. Gotta love it. Where was I? Oh yeah."

"Judging by the statue, I'd say you're trying to revive the Juubi. The Kyuubi's power is gone. None of its chakra is under a seal anymore, because once the seal was destroyed, the other half of his Chakra was taken into the Death God's Stomach. Now, _all_ of his Chakra is in the Death God's Stomach. You're SOL regarding the Kyuubi. 40% of the Juubi's Youki is gone and sealed in the Death God's Stomach. Last I checked, he was playing Poker with my father and the Sandaime Hokage in there. The three of them have a lot more fun in there than they did here. They always say Paperwork is a bitch to take care of. I don't see the problem."

"You wouldn't say that if you had to deal with it?"

"I'm aiming to be Hokage. I already know the secret to beating out paperwork."

"Your form... You are the new Kyuubi."

"There is no Kyuubi. This is my soul... fused with his." Naruto looked at Sasori, and then the Statue, which started moving again. "Well..." Naruto vanished in an orange light, and ended up on the ceiling, Orange Wings behind him. Sasori fell apart, nothing organic on his body. Nothing held an organic piece in his hand. "So... this is how you did it." He mused, before crushing it.

Naruto turned to Gaara, and froze the sphere with Freezing Ring. A water Spell. Then he charged it. "Hijutsu: Frozen Meteor Strike!" With a single punch, the ice shattered, and Gaara fell to the ground, completely unharmed, Rose caught him.

Sasuke was doing a slightly aerial battle with Sasuke. It wasn't going Deidara's way, because Sasuke had been emitting Large Electromagnetic Pulses throughout the cave.

It didn't last like that, though. Once Sasori was dead, the ceiling collapsed, and in came someone that no one was expecting. (I doubt you expected this point)

"Atomic Mind!" An older wizened voice, that wasn't Haschel, shouted. Naruto and Rose looked at the culprit, who had just struck Deidara.

Deidara was dead. "Hmph. A Weakling. Sill... I wonder why I can't leave Dragoon Form." The man said. He looked at Rose, and his face went into a frown, before landing next to her. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Kanzas." Rose retorted.

"As could I." Naruto retorted. "After you passed on at Vellweb, I could've sworn you would've gone over for good."

"Heh. The gaki is still with you, eh?" Kanzas said, giving Naruto a thumbs up. "Kid's good at fighting, I'll give him that. Second only to Korallo when it comes to humans."

"I'm a Half-wingly, Kanzas. Winglies and humans have made up. My presence is only one cause." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Soa held on to me. I'm part of your reward with your Shinigami. Breaking Soa's Bane Seal caused a breach in the pact. When you kill one of your targets, as pointed out by the Shinigami, one of us will come back. I would assume Belzac is next. Damn softie." Kanzas muttered at the end.

"Belzac just needed something to fight for." Naruto admitted. "He chose Children, because that had the most impact on him. He was an orphan for some time, you know? Diaz found him with his Axe, and took him in. Later on, he gained the Golden Dragoon Spirit. You just loved Bloodshed. You didn't really care about the Insanity. You spilled blood. You didn't care whose it was."

"Heh. Well, at least I got something out of it. Still... it's due to one person that I went out like I did."

"Karina, right?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Rose.

"Why her?"

"Don't get mad, Rosie." Kanzas told her.

Rose, though normally calm, punched Kanzas in the face, knocking him back. "Only 2 people are allowed to call me that without consequences. One of them is my Husband. Say that again, and I'll kill you _again_."

"Yeah. That's why I liked Karina." Kanzas said, in a daze. "Feisty. Just like her sister. Just less stubborn."

"You would be too if you had a sister like Rose." Naruto said, earning a glare from Rose. "I'm just saying, Rose. Your sister was less stubborn than you. She still looked up to you like an idol. I think it was in her blood. Besides, you're my wife. I'd always love you more than her."

"_Pein? This is... troublesome."_ One of the holograms said. Naruto turned to him, and then 2 others. He pointed to each of them. "You three... whether I'm one of your targets or not, you are on my list of kills. Remember this, for I will kill you three one of these days." Naruto picked Gaara up, and put him over his shoulder, before flying upwards. Rose, Sasuke and Kanzas followed his lead.

"Remember this as the day, you were outwitted by Naruto Namikaze!" The group then flew off at high speed. The group of holograms looked at the plant-like member.

"_Zetsu, how did you miss them?"_

"_I couldn't detect them... because they didn't touch the ground at all. They probably flew all the way here from Sunagakure. It is also not through the use of Jutsu. There was no Chakra usage. At all."_

"_There must be a jutsu at work here."_ The leader mused. _"What else could it be?"_

"_The brat has taken his father's name... He is more powerful than he let on."_

"That is a given." Everyone looked between the two.

-outside-

Naruto, Sasuke and Rose were standing over an unconscious Gaara. "So, do you think there is any damage?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No lasting damage. The seal was penetrated, sure. But it wasn't destroyed outright. Still, the disruption could kill him in a few weeks if its not tended to."

Rose looked at him. "You think you can handle it?"

Naruto smirked. "Already working on it." His eyes closed and sat down next to Gaara.

-Gaara's Mindscape-

Naruto looked around and saw nothing but sand. "Wow. Quite the desert, if I do say so myself."

Gaara then appeared from underneath the sand. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Here as in, "In your mind" or here as in "Right outside your unconscious body"?"

Gaara paused. "Both."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm next to your body after the seal was disrupted by Akatsuki. They had already tried to unseal Shukaku, and the seal on you, though penetrated, was not destroyed outright. I thought I could help you repair it, and then strengthen it. Either that or show you how I got rid of the Kyuubi. Your choice."

"You got rid of the Kyuubi?" Gaara asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. His soul is still around, but not his Chakra. I also have all of his memories. Anyway, you want him gone, or sealed?" Naruto asked.

"Gone. Get rid of him." Gaara replied. "If it would not harm me, I will gladly take it."

Naruto nodded. "You'll have to lead me to him, then. I know exactly what to do, but my sense of direction in here can be useless if you want it to be." Gaara nodded, and they walked in a straight line towards Shukaku, finding him facing off with the top half of a person.

"**If I have to go, then you're going first you asshole!"** The giant Bijuu shouted.

Naruto and Gaara raised an eyebrow at this, their forms tense. "You will listen to me you monster!"

The argument made Naruto and Gaara confused. "You're the reason he can't sleep!"

"**With that damn seal weakened I actually regained a part of me that _you_ took! That missing part caused ME to go insane! It's YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

"Blame me for your sins, demon? Let him sleep!"

Naruto's eye twitched. "WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?!" Shukaku and the half-man looked at him.

"**Oh look. It's the one that forced me back 3 years ago."**

"Good. He could help me get rid of you."

"At first, that was my goal, but now I want to know something." Naruto said, his eye still twitching. "Why the hell are you here?" He pointed at the half-man. "And what the hell do _you_ have against him?" His finger shifted to Shukaku.

"**The damn bastard sealed himself into me, and then when I was sealed into Gaara, he took a piece of me, resulting in my insanity."**

"You were always insane, you demon!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, before looking at Shukaku. "Shushu, you are disgracing the Guardians! Blaming a human for you letting him get a part of you in the first place. And you..." He turned to the half-man. "Are you even aware of what happens when a Demon and Human merge even slightly?! The result ALWAYS ends in insanity! Take it from someone who's been there."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"An idea Kurama had a few years back. That's why I'm free of his Chakra, and Akatsuki now knows about that." Naruto didn't even look at Gaara when he answered. "I took it, and now the seal is completely destroyed, his soul moved, his Chakra recoded to fit my own, potency stretched to fit my own, and then added to my own reserves. Took me 3 days for my body to get used to the new levels."

"**Wait, you took Kurama's Chakra?"**

"What are you talking about _demon_?" The halfman questioned.

"**Shut up. This is more important than our squabble."** Shukaku retorted. **"Blondie, if you took his Chakra as your own, then it means you have replaced him."**

"No, I have not replaced him. Gaara was unconscious, so he doesn't know where the soul has moved. Besides, he's not entirely gone. It's why he hasn't re-spawned yet." Naruto pointed out. "Did you know that he and Matatabi were friends in a past life, 11,000 years ago?"

"**Of course I did. Matatabi and I were friends in _this _time. Why?"**

"Well... during that same past life, he had a friend that lived this long." Naruto paused. "And that friend is now my wife, and standing over Gaara's body."

"**Which one? Shirley? Damia? Heather?"**

"She didn't tell you about Rose, did she?"

"**She did, but she said there was no way Rose would ever go for anyone after what happened to another friend of hers."**

"Zieg?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from the Bijuu. "Yeah. He's alive, married and has a son. The son, I'm friends with. Zieg: Pranking buddy. His wife... I'm not getting into that." He shivered. "Let's just say I saw Zieg in a _wedding dress_ because of her."

"**Alright, I just _know_ Matatabi would've wanted to see _that_."**

"She did... Her container was there as was Rose and I." Naruto admitted. "I also got a picture of it back in Konoha."

"Why are you talking to this..."

Naruto looked at the Half-man. "And who are you, anyway?"

"**He's the reason I went insane in the first place. Matatabi always said I reminded her of a man named Belzac."**

"Okay, if you were like Belzac then you're as far from a demon as one would think. Soft off the field of battle, but worse than a Dragon when enraged. Demons can't compare to gods. Thankfully, I've taken on Dragons, including the Divine Dragon, Virages, and a God of Destruction, which I took out in one blast." Naruto shrugged. "Really, it's no big deal."

"You would believe a Demon over your own kind?!"

"Uh, you aren't my kind. I'm only half-human."

"**You're a Hanyou, duh."**

"Nope. Half-human, Half-Wingly." Naruto retorted. "Have been since birth."

"**Living contradiction from what I heard from the girl."**

"No kidding. In the old days, it never would have happened." Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, I'm here to propose a deal for you, Shukaku."

"**What kind of deal?"**

"First, I'll get rid of that idiot over there... at least what's left of him."

"**What do I have to do for that?"**

"Allow me to turn you into a Bijuu Spirit for Gaara to use, and convert your Chakra into Gaara's. Same signature, and spread out to be as potent as his. You'll also give him _your_ memories, adding on to his own."

"**Anything else?"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I just have to give Gaara a little something that Kurama made in said past life." Dragon Horn appeared in front of Gaara. "Gaara, shove that into Shukaku's eye after I get rid of the damn half-man."

"**Oh. Is that all?"** Shukaku asked. **"Kill the bastard first. I won't move when you do."**

Naruto just looked at the man, and widened his eyes, making the half-man explode into sparkles. He then looked at Naruto. **"Do it, Gaara. Everything's ready."**

Gaara then went to Shukaku's left eye, and stabbed it with Dragon Horn. **"For what its worth... I'm sorry... Gaara."** A shockwave was sent out and the Sand Tanuki crumbled to the ground. A glowing rock in Gaara's hand.

"What's this?" Gaara asked.

"That's Shukaku's Soul Stone. Quite literally, it'll allow you to take the Half-possessed state you used against Sasuke in the forests outside of Konoha. It'll be a more armored version, but still give a boost in physical skill. Make sure you've upped your Taijutsu... Kazekage-sama." Naruto burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, _Genin_?"

"Try Special Jounin, Gaara." Naruto retorted, while stifling his laughs. "Anyway, you'll have to rest for a while. The new memories will have to set in. I was out for a while when I did that. I'll show you mine when we get out."

Gaara nodded, and both of them glowed before leaving.

-outside-

Naruto and Gaara woke up. Sasuke and Rose looked at Naruto. "So?"

"Shukaku's gone." Naruto said. "Gaara took my path." Sasuke and Rose nodded. "The others arrive yet?" They shook their heads. "Figures. Where did Kanzas go?"

"Off to kill some sorry bastard." Rose admitted.

"You're not the least bit weirded out by the fact he admitted that?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's in his nature." Naruto retorted. "It may be weird, but for him, it's the norm. I did say he fought just to fight."

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright. So, we waiting here for the others?"

"Might as well." Naruto looked at Gaara, who was silent. "Get some rest, Gaara. You'll need time to adjust to the new memories and Chakra."

He nodded slightly, and passed out.

It took 8 hours before the rest of the team, along with an elder woman came up to them. Naruto opened an eye. "Kakashi-sensei. Sakura."

"How is Kazekage-sama?" the woman asked.

"I don't think I ever caught your name." Naruto retorted, both eyes open. "And he's fine. Just resting to recover."

"You didn't make it?"

"Oh, I made it." Naruto retorted. "The seal just went slightly unstable. I simply removed both problems in the situation. Gaara... is no longer a Jinchuuriki. And he is completely alive." He glanced at Kakashi. "He took my path, Sensei. That's all that you need to know."

Kakashi nodded, realizing what happened.

"What is he talking about?"

"How much was transferred?" Kakashi asked.

"Memories, Chakra, the works." Naruto paused. "The monk was destroyed, though. It caused Shukaku to go insane. That monk was a complete idiot, trying to seal himself into a demon. A Bijuu, no less."

"So, Shukaku was not entirely insane?"

"Shukaku's Insanity was not his own fault." Naruto admitted. "If I could explain it to her without her calling me a liar, I would." He pointed at the elder. "Anyway, when he wakes up, he'll have all the Chakra Shukaku had recoded to fit his own, stretching to fit the potency of his own. It's why I have over 3 times the amount of Chakra the Kyuubi had. Recoded, and potency was stretched to fit. That's why he's out of it. It's the assimilation."

"What about the Akatsuki?"

"2 Dead." Naruto showed off the rings. "Now they're down 4 rings. According to Itachi, there are only 6 left in their possession."

Kakashi and Sakura nodded. "There is the matter of how you took them down."

"Simple, really. I stopped the Space-time Continuum around the unsealing, thus putting it on pause. Then we took them out, and made the statue they were planning on moving Shukaku to stop sucking him out. The end result is we now have a Desert Tanuki, in addition to a Death Cat, a Golden Fox, and a Flying Snake. 2 Flying Snakes, actually."

"I see. We'll walk him back."

"Is anyone infected with the poison?"

"We're all immune to it, Sakura." Naruto repeated. "Besides, the only one Sasori tried to hit was me, and the strike went through when I used Lightning Chakra to vibrate the molecules in my body, allowing the senbon to pass through my body harmlessly. You'd be surprised what that can do to a person when adjusting to high speed combat."

"What do you mean, boy?"

"She doesn't know?"

"It hasn't circulated through the other villages, yet." Kakashi admitted. "He's the son of our Yondaime, Chiyo. He's apparently mastered the Hiraishin. He just hasn't needed to use it yet."

Chiyo looked at Naruto. "Son of the Yondaime, while you're the son of the White Fang?"

"Pretty much."

"Very well." Chiyo said. "I thank you for saving our Kazekage, young Namikaze."

"He's a friend, I'd do all that for a friend." Naruto admitted, before looking at Gaara. "Just make sure he has a reason to stay sane. He's got a new ability that he'll need to learn how to control, and fast. I can give him pointers, but that's about it. That same ability amplifies the insanity in a person. Sadly, there's little I can do in terms of individual ability, since his is slightly different from mine. I'll send him a letter when I get the specifics of what should be commonplace between them written down. Just make sure he's careful of what he feels. Emotions and a massive sense of purpose will trigger it automatically. Just be wary of the initial state, and then the second state. I've only used the Second State myself once. Mine is in the shape of my old Bijuu. His would probably be in the shape of his."

Chiyo nodded. "May I see your initial state, then?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't have the Chakra or stamina to make it work right now. It's why I've been drawing in Nature Chakra and converting it to my own. It's a slow process, but it works when needed. The Chakra in the Air itself helps to refill my Chakra Stores. It's just hard to do without proper training to do so."

Kakashi nodded. "Anything else to know?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Make sure he gets his rest. He's got a lot to assimilate before he can be active. The lack of sleep is probably ingrained in his head so far he'll never be able to sleep." Kakashi handed Naruto a Soldier Pill, which Naruto ate. "That'll help, but it won't do much. But I'll be able to make it back to Suna. I'll have to rest, though... and eat. A lot."

"What about all that talk of Stamina?" Sakura questioned.

"I stayed in my Initial State for almost 3 hours. Regardless of my Chakra levels, it still drains me with long term usage. If I went Second Stage, then I wouldn't be _awake_ right now. The drain on my Chakra is far too much. It's a last resort, sadly one that I can't train."

Rose nodded. "He's right. Though I can use my Second Stage for days on end, it's due to having the time to learn how to control it. Something he doesn't have."

Chiyo sighed. "Though I do not like calling for help... you bring hope for the future. Do good in the world, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, picking Gaara up, and carrying him back home.

It took them 8 hours to get back, and the moment they reached a bed, and Naruto put Gaara on it, he passed out cold on the floor. "Naruto!" That was Sakura. Rose stopped her.

"He's fine. Just exhausted." Rose pointed out, before looking at Chiyo. "Do you mind if we rest here for about 3 days?"

"Why so long?" Kakashi questioned.

"When he passes out dead from exhaustion, he can sleep past the usual 10 hours. Nothing will wake him up until his Chakra is back at 60% capacity. That will likely take 2 days." Rose explained. "In any other case, he never sleeps more than 10 hours at a time. He has tried, but never succeeded. This is one of the times that the 10 hour rule doesn't apply... Though you may want to have a feast ready for when he does."

"He still eats a lot, doesn't he?"

"Only after something like this." Rose said. "He has gotten his eating habits under control in any other situation. You might want something on the level of a Feast for an Akimichi. Kushina's advice, not mine. Trust me, anything less and he'll be begging for more."

"Just don't interfere with him while eating like that. He froze someone who did once just by looking at him." Sasuke added. "I should know, I was there."

"Lisa was surprised when Fester got frozen from a single stare."

"Please, like he could glare like that." Sakura retorted.

"It wasn't a glare." Sasuke and Rose were in sync with that statement. "He merely looked, and the man was encased in ice." Rose continued. "If you don't believe me, then interrupt him about halfway through. See what happens."

-2 days later-

Gaara woke up, finding Naruto in a nearby bed, asleep. "Naruto... Thank you." Gaara whispered, before getting up. Just then the door opened. "Kazekage-sama, you're awake." A medic asked, earning a nod.

"Why is Naruto in a bed here?"

"He has been asleep ever since he put you in that bed." The medic replied. "He is quite the Stamina freak, apparently."

Gaara nodded. "How is the village? Were there any casualties from Akatsuki's attack?"

"No sir. No casualties. Kankuro was poisoned by Sasori, who is now dead. The proof is that Sasori is now a puppet without a Chakra Source. He is being wielded by Kankuro now as pay back for the poisoning. It is surprising that no one had died because of the attack."

Gaara nodded. "How long until he wakes up?" He asked, before getting out of bed and walking up to Naruto.

"It is unknown. We were told that until he reaches 60% Chakra capacity he would not wake up, but it has been 2 days, and his Chakra levels are beyond Kage level at this point."

"He has 3 times as much Chakra as the Kyuubi no Kitsune did." Gaara clarified. "Someone with his Chakra levels will probably be able to power Sunagakure with his Chakra along for 3 days without passing out."

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto had just been speaking with Soa. _"So, any other questions?"_

"None that I can think of. Too bad my father can't come back. My mom would freak if she saw him."

"_I would not be surprised, Naruto. Still, once you complete the mission given to you, you will have the choice for one revival, no restrictions. Make your decision soon, because I know you can perform what you need to. Remember you are the hero of Endiness. Use what you have, but only when you need it."_

Naruto nodded, before bowing. "Thank you, Soa. I am your agent in this realm, after all."

"_I only have one more thing to say: Cause Chaos. Lot's of Chaos. The gods always love Chaos amongst humans. It's always entertaining."_

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I don't use Uzumaki anymore. I am the living embodiment of Chaos and a bearing of Controlled Insanity. Oh, and could you tell Insanity that I say thanks for the life?"

"_With pleasure. Speaking of which... once you get your task done, and your reward is given... I've got a more private one for your wife, should she survive."_

Naruto nodded, before Soa left the white area. Naruto had a bar appear in front of him. "43%... I can actually work things out now." he then glowed and vanished out of the pure white area.

-outside-

Gaara was about to turn away from Naruto's unconscious form, before feeling him wake, and he smiled. "I was wondering when you'd wake up, Naruto." The Medic looked at Gaara, then at Naruto.

"How long since you woke up?"

"A few minutes, actually. I've got a headache, but nothing a Viagra can't cure." Gaara shrugged.

"Isn't that for sex?"

Gaara paused. "For me, it's a counterbalance, if you know what I mean. No sex needed."

"So, you ever hook up with a girl?" Gaara nodded. "Who?"

"A girl named Matsuri. She is... good girl. Just a little crazy at times." Gaara admitted.

"Crazy huh?"

Gaara nodded. "And oddly enough, I like her like that."

Naruto held out a hand. "Welcome to the club, Gaara. I've got an Insane wife and I'm proud of it. She's proud she's got an insane husband."

Gaara shook his head chuckling. "Come. I believe you would be as hungry as I am." He looked at the Medic. "Prepare a feast, please. We're probably going to need it."

-30 minutes later-

Naruto and Gaara were tearing through a 20 foot long table filled with food. One of the Suna Jounin in the room watched, before tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

Needless to say he was frozen in a block of ice the moment Naruto looked at him. Within half a second, he was back to eating. Sasuke and Rose looked at Kakashi. "We told you so." Kakashi hung his head.

"How does he do that?" Sakura asked.

"Clan Jutsu. That's all I can say." Sasuke admitted. "Besides, that's more of an instinctual reaction, as far as I know."

They all nodded, seeing the point made. Once the table was emptied, Naruto and Gaara let loose loud, simultaneous burps that echoed in the hall. "Excuse me." Was the simultaneous statement, before they both looked at each other with a small grin. "So, how does it feel to be free from a burden?"

"Good. How does it feel to be at peace?"

"I am the living embodiment of Chaos and Insanity. I am never truly at peace. Whether I'm calm, or not."

Gaara shrugged. "Anyway, care to spar for a bit?" Naruto shook his head. "I believe we'll have to be back soon. I really should get going. Anyway, if you find Hidan the Jashinist, Tobi Uchiha, or Kakuzu of the Five Hearts, then make sure I know. They have to die. I've got ways to kill all of them. Although, someone would have to go for something insane."

Gaara nodded. "I'll ring you up if we come across any of them, and take him out. All of them are Akatsuki I presume?" Naruto nodded.

"Well, time to get moving." Rose said. "Hey, Naruto? Quick transport?"

Naruto smirked, and made 3 Shadow clones, each of which grabbed Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. All of them disappeared in Green spheres, which disappeared on the spot. Naruto got into a deep throat kiss with Rose, while they left in an identical manner.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I was only really up this late for 2 reasons: 1, I had Starbucks. 2, I had Golden Corral.

Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
